AirBourne Players Club
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Matthew Korklan better known as Evan Bourne, the one guy you wouldn't think to have the heart to cheat but don't second guess yourself. He has two girls, will they ever find out about each other? Will they think Matt is perfect. Co-written with Escapingreality84
1. Chapter 1

**This story is Co-Written with ArokLynne**

I checked out my apperence in the mirror. I have medium length copper hair, with a few light honey brown highlights. I'm 5 ft 7 in, and weigh 120 pounds. I have brown eyes. I checked my make up and it was perfect, simple but stunning. I had on a black dress that stopped above my knees, showed off the prefect amount of clevage, so I didn't look like a hooker or something. I had on my black heels. I left my hair down with a few curls in it. I smiled at my reflection, loving the way I looked.

I left the diva's locker room with a smile on my face. I was headed to a certain highflyers locker room. He was out in the ring making a challenge to any tag teams for a match for the titles. As much as I loved to wrestle infront of the fans for live tv every Monday I hated some Mondays, this was one of them. Matt wasn't needed on Smackdown tomorrow night so he was flying home until Friday. He was headed to Tampa, I was headed home to Albany, New York. He never let me go home with him. At frist it I was ok with it, but now after being with him for 11 months, it was strange for me, I've met his family, he's been to my house. He has ment my family. But every time I ask to go home with him he comes up with some kind of an excuse for me not to go with him. It's like he was keeping something from me. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Matthew Joseph Korklan cheat yeah right, he was too sweet and caring, once he was with someone he was in it with his heart, there was no way he would cheat on anyone ever. I let a small laugh out, laughing at the thought.

I sat down on the bench in his locker room, I looked around and saw he wasn't sharing a room tonight. His phone started to ring, I wanted to get up and see who was calling him but I knew better. I trusted Matt 100%. I'm sure it was just a family member or a friend calling to see how he was after his match. The door slowly opened, Matt walked in holding his neck. I felt his pain "Hey baby" I said

"Hey babe" He said placing a soft kiss on my lips

"Let me" I told him making him sit down

I start to massage his shoulders and neck "Thanks babe" He said

"You're welcome baby" I said trying to get some pain out of his neck

"What are you going to do over the next few days?" Matt asked

"Nothing really, catch up on sleep, hang with the family, catch up with friends but mostly miss my baby" I told him

"I'm gonna miss you too Tay" He said

"Well you know I could always come with you" I told him sitting on his lap

"Tay we have been over this before" Matt said

"I know, but why not Matt?" I asked him

"I told you I'm remodeling my house, I wont have time for you" He said lying through his teeth

"You have been remodeling your house for the past year now Matt" I told him

"I know Tay but when you are on the road all the time, you don't have time to get stuff done at home" He said

"Fine but the second your house is done, I wanna see it" I said with a small pout

"Ok deal" He said placing a soft kiss on my lips "I gotta take a shower" Matt said getting up and placing me on the bench

"I can join you" I said with coy smile

"That's ok babe, next time" He said

"Ok, I'm gonna go get my stuff then" I told him walking to the door

"Ok" he said closing the bathroom door

I waited for Matt to come out of the bathroom, I could hear him talking to someone on the phone, I didn't really pay much attention to him or what he was saying. If he wanted me to know what was going on he would tell me. Matt walked out of the bathroom steam from his shower escaping the room behind him dressed in jeans and a white tee under his plaid button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. "Hey babe" He said

"Hey ready?" I asked him

"Yep" He said taking my suitcase and his

I smiled and followed behind him out to the car. He drove us to the airport, I hated leaving him, but I knew in a few short but long days I would be back in his arms. Where I felt the safest. After saying our good-byes and making out for a few minutes I went my way to wait for my plane to start boarding, as he went the opposite way to wait for his plane to start boarding. As I sat on the hard plastic chair, my thoughts started to take over, I have yet to hear Matt talk to anyone about remodeling his house, but I have heard him tell the guys that they should stop over for a game of cards when they were in town a few weeks ago. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, if Matt was cheating on me, I would know it, he would act different, but he was still the same dork he was the day I meet him, I smiled at the memory. There was no way he was cheating on me, just my mind getting the better of me again. That was the reason why none of my past relationships worked out, I was always second guessing them, and I wouldn't do it again, not with Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt finally got onto the plane and as soon as he knew he was out of view, letting out the breath he had been holding in. Guilt was eating at his gut. He felt bad lying to Tay, but he had seemed to dig himself in a deep hole he couldn't out of. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, he did which was why lying to her hurt so much. Tay was beautiful, caring, and perfect. Everything you would want in a girlfriend, future wife, and lover. The girl who would be waiting for him at the airport was the total opposite. However, badly for him, he had met her the same time as Tay. He didn't know at the time either if either one would last, but they both did, leaving him torn and feeling awful. Most girls wouldn't be able to handle his on the road lifestyle but Josie wasn't like most girls. He didn't want to hurt either or loose the impact either had in his life and knew that made him selfish.

For the past 11 months it had been easy to keep the two parts of his life separate. Tay was there for him at work, and Josie was there when he just needed a break and to have fun. Not that Tay wasn't fun, but it was different. Tay was asking questions and he knew even if she didn't act like she was, she was getting a little suspicious. He leaned his head back resting it on the seat as the plane started to go down the runway. He liked how thingd were, no matter how tricky it was, he was pretty happy. Yea he knew it kind of made him an asshole, but until he could or had to decide, he was just going to enjoy it.

Matt woke up shortly before the plane landed feeling relaxed and full of excitement. He hadn't seen Josie in what felt like forever, and quickly texted her once they pulled into the gate. She informed him she was in her normal spot and couldn't wait.

I waited, leaning back on the park bench across from the airport waiting for Matt to show, hoping he didn't loose his suite case again. I was playing with my hair wondering what he'd think of the change. When he left it was bright pink, now a deep brown with some purple highlights. It used to shock him, but with how often I change it, if it stayed the same too long that would be more out of the we had the perfect relationship in my opinion. I know most girls wouldn't be able to handle dating a guy that travels all the time, but it's probably part of the reason our relationship was so relaxed, without too much drama, and worked. He would leave Thursdays/Friday and then come back Tuesday or Weds, but we texted and talked all the time. If he was in Tampa 24/7 that would just kill things. This weekend was a pay per view weekend, so I got him for an extra day. I love the guy, but I also needed my own "me" time. Also with my jobs, it would be tricky.

I work as a sometimes event planner on weekends when he worked and all different random jobs at Busch Gardens in Tampa. I show up to work never knowing what I'll be doing that day. Sometimes running rides, tours, or helping out with a show. I like to be busy and running every way, keeps me sane. And as crazy as my life was, being with Matt was probably the strangest part of it.

Matt is a good boy and dresses the part. I'm a good person, but my hair alone seems to make people nervous. It doesn't help when I go a bit crazy and dark with my makeup either. I shifted in the bench fixing my maroon skirt, and making sure I wasn't sticking out of my black tank top. The thigh high boots were silver and had some spikes. I had actually been wearing these boots the night I met him. My friends had dragged me out to some club. Matt accidentally split some of his drink on me, and figuring I might kill him, asked for a dance to beg for forgiveness. His reaction had made me laugh, and it was the beginning of something special.

A forced cough broke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Matt smiling down at me. Not moving I looked up at him acting if I wasn't excited, looking at him through my sunglasses taking him all in. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and an open buttoned plaid shirt. He looked good as always.

"Hey, Matt, how was your flight?" He slipped his hands into mine pulling me up to be as almost eye level.

"I haven't seen you in a week and all you care about is my flight?" he said with an evil grin. I just laughed, before pulling his lips into mine to welcome him home. After giving everyone in the park a view of our reunion we separated.

"So you didn't miss me at all?" he said. I held off telling him the truth, and gave a "eh". We played this game every time he came home so it had become a bit of a tradition.

"We'll I missed you," he told me.

"Really now? I think you'll have to prove it." He laughed wrapping his arm around my waist pulling us closer as we walked.

"Oh I intend too, the second we get back to my place."

I loved his teasing. From such an innocent looking guy it was amusing and very hot. No one would ever picture us together, but it was magic. It didn't matter that I hadn't met any of his family other than his brother months ago, all that mattered was me and him were meant for each other, and that was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Tay walked off the plane breathing in the New York smog filled air. I got my suitcase and made my way outside to find myself a cab to take me to my over priced apartment. I couldn't complain though, I loved my place. I walked through the door and dropped my stuff in the laundry room to wash before I left. I sat down on my comfy couch, I pulled my cell out, I called Matt the same time every week when we both headed home, I knew he would worry if I didn't call and I really didn't need an angry and worried Matt calling in the middle of the night again. I forgot to call him once and he wouldn't let me live it down for nearly four months. I looked at the time seeing I still had a few hours to waste before I placed my phone call to Matt. I tossed my phone on the couch, I got up and looked in the fridge not finding anything, I called the chinese place around the corner for delivery. They knew my order by heart when I called. Since I was gone more then I was home I never had much to eat in my house. I walked to the door when I heard the doorbell go off, I grabbed my wallet, thinking it was the delivery guy. I opened the door to see Mike Korklan standing there "Hey Mike" I said stepping aside to let him enter "What are you doing here?" I asked closing the door

"Can't a guy come say hello?" he asked

"Yea I guess" I said walking back into the laundry room to finish putting the load in the washer "So where's my bother at?" he asked

"Tampa" I told him walking out

"How is he?" he asked

"Good, don't you talk to him though?" I asked

"Yea on occasion" He said

"Oh what happened between you guys?" I asked a bit curious

"Nothing why?" he asked

"You guys were always close" I said

"Well a few things came up" he said "Wanna train with me later?" he asked changing the subject

"Uh yea, sounds good" I told him paying for my food when the guy came

"I can go if you have company coming over" he said once he saw that I had enough food to feed an army

"No it's ok, I don't have company coming over" I told him "Just hungry is all, dig in if you want" I told him

We both ate in slience, I was enjoying being home, away from the craziness of what is called the WWE, but I really did miss Matt. I wanted it to either be that I would be going home to him or he would be coming home to me or even better we would be going home together. I liked the small break from him at first but now it hurt to walk away for a few days at a time, I knew I was inlove with him but I wasn't so sure where he stood on it all "What did you have in mind?" I asked

"Just in ring training, the basics and maybe I'll teach you how to do the shooting star press, that is if my brother hasn't yet" he told me

"No he hasn't yet or will he, he's to afraid I'll get hurt, so I can't wrestle anymore" I told him

"I'll teach you" He said

"Ok, we can go when I get off the phone with him" I told him getting up and picking my phone up off the couch, I dailed the all to familiar number. His phone went straight to voicemail, I ended the call. I didn't think much of it, I figured he forgot to turn his phone back on once he got off the plane. I quickly typed out a text _'I'm home safe and sound, gonna train with your brother, love and miss you xoxo Tay'_ I hit the send button. I got myself some workout clothes "Ok, I'm ready" I told him walking to the door

"Can I ask you something Mike?" I asked watching the buildings pass by

"Yeah what's up?" he asked stopping at a red light

"Nothing forget it" I told him

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah" I told him smiling

We had a wonderful training session, he helped me with a few new moves and he helped me with a few that I was having trouble with. Like he said he would, he was teaching me how to do the shooting star press, but I slipped on the rope when I went to jump landing on my arm wrong "Fuck" I muttered under my breath holding onto my arm.

Mike helped her into his car and drove her off to the hospital, he was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear if her arm was broke or not. I couldn't believe that I couldn't get a hold of my brother, I knew that Matt would want to know if she was ok or not and what happened. I knew what my brother was doing or rather who he was doing, I just wished I didn't know, I wished my brother would smarten up an pick either Tay or Josie before one or both got hurt and left him all alone becuase he had to have two girls. It was the main reason I wasn't so close with my brother anymore. I liked both girls but I wasn't one for cheating and didn't think my brother should be doing it either, but Matt wouldn't listen to his little brother, about this it wasn't Mike's business, that is what Matt told me every time I tried to talk to him about this. I knew it was going to be a matter of time before one found out about the other, you can only lie for so long, and I didn't want any part of it when this blew up in my brother's face. I sighed and dialed my brothers number, waiting for him to answer.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Matt's phone rang again interrupting the cuddling session. "Matt, honey, someone has been trying to reach you over and over again. Just a guess, but it might be important." He snuggled closer to her.

"It's just Mike. Can't be too big of a deal with him, I mean we don't talk as much as we used to. He can wait." The phone stopped ringing and continued again.

"Matt, stop being stubborn and pick it up." She rolled away from him, onto her stomach, and buried her face in a pillow drifting back to sleep. He looked over at the colorful tattoo design on her upper bare back. He huffed and gave in.

"What?" he semi growled into the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too big bro, sorry if I'm interrupting anything. Tell Josie I say hi."

"Mike says hi." She mumbled for him to say hi back, as Matt got up out of the bed. He found his boxers near the foot of it, and slipped them on wandering out of the room so he wouldn't disturb Josie. "What's so important Mike that you had to call non stop for the last ten or fifteen minutes," he asked as he walked down stairs to get a bottle of water.

"Tay's hurt."

"What? Last I heard from her she was going to train with you and was home. What did you do?

"Why would you think I did something?"

"Because it's you. You're young, stupid, have no common sense, and don't think things through."

"Well isn't that just calling the kettle black," Matt let out another growl, so Mike continued, "I was trying to teach her the shooting star…" Matt cut him off.

"You did what? You're the one who landed on their head doing it not too long ago…how the hell did you think you could teach it? She's asked me before but she's not ready plus she's not built like us to flip like that."

"You mean she has boobs?"

"That helps to not have them aerodynamic wise. Plus you should never try it in the ring until you mastered it on the ground. So how did she land?" he asked hoping it wasn't like his brother on his head or neck.

"Her arm," Mike explained, "we're at the hospital now and she's getting an x-ray."

"Fuck man. She's supposed to have a title shot this weekend. Your stupidity and me not being there to stop it might cost her, her chance at the belt."

"Matt can you hear yourself, YOU not being here because YOU had to have two girls and if she does, she's going to need you bad." Matt was silent on the other end of the phone. Upstairs he had one lover sleeping, and up in New York the other laying in a hospital bed.

"Whatever Mike, it's my life not your's so stay the hell out of it, and just fucking call me back when the doctor tells you what's happening."

"If you really loved her you would be running to the airport right now instead of crawling back into bed with another girl. You are so not the man I thought you were."

"You HAVE no clue what you are talking about or the situation I am in right now."

"They are going to find out, and you are going to be alone, Matt. You need to chose who you want to be there for when they need you. You need to grow up."

"Yea, whatever. Just call me. And if I have to I'll be there."

"You shouldn't do it because have to but because you want to!"

"Just keep me updated."

Matt hung up and groaned smacking his fist against the table. "Everything ok?" a voice behind him asked. He turned around seeing Josie in only his t-shirt, leaning against the door frame looking concerned, "I heard yelling so I wanted to make sure you were alright." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his back.

"Ugh…Mike was training with my….friend from work," he explained hoping she wouldn't notice him getting tongue twisted "and she is now sitting in the hospital with a busted arm."

"She's going be fine if your brother is there to take care of her. Which friend?"

"Tay. He tried to teach her the shooting star press. You should always work on a trampoline first and then one of those foam pits. It's just safer. WWE wouldn't let anyone do that move until they signed me."

"Do you want to go up and check on her? Sounds like she's a good friend if you are shaking and worried."

"She's my best friend on the road. If I was there I would've never allowed her to try the move. But this is our time, I don't want to leave you." He turned around pulling her into his chest, leaning against the table.

"Matt, I understand. It's ok. You guys have a dangerous profession. I can't hold you back no matter how much I want you to myself. Now come on, let's go boot up the computer and check out the airline prices." He smiled and looked down at her.

She understood and was so unselfish. However, he felt bad lying saying Tay was just a friend. He wondered if Tay would be as willing to let him go if he was needed else where. She probably would. He was so lucky to have both girls in his life. He couldn't imagine life without either or hurting them.

"Ok, let's go. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Anytime. And once we get you a flight, I'll help you relax a little before you go," she pulled away winking at him as he followed her up the stairs to the office.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Tay walked out from the back her arm in a sling, seeing Mike with his head in his hands "Mike" she said getting his attention

"Yea" he said getting up "How bad?" he asked

"Dislocated" She told him

"Can you wrestle for the title this weekend?" he asked

"Not sure" She told him "Mike?" she asked

"Yeah Tay?" he asked back

"Did you get a hold of Matt?" She asked

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he's coming or not Tay, I'm sorry" he told her seeing the disappointment in her eyes

"It's not like I can drag him away from whatever he is doing, just to come see me" she said hiding how sad she was that her boyfriend didn't want to come see how she was doing

"I'm sorry Tay, but the thing about Matt" Mike sighed did he really want to rat on his brother, no but something needed to be done, not that he could hurt Tay or Josie for that matter, he did think that his brother needed to be knocked off his high horse "What about Matt?" Tay asked him

"He wants to be here for you, but he wasn't sure if he could get away" Mike told her lying through his teeth for his older brother

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say he was with another girl or something" Tay said with a small laugh

"Yeah right Tay, that wouldn't be like Matt, he's a one girl kinda guy" Mike told her with a nervousness hint to it

Tay just looked at him "Um you ok Mike?" Tay asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mike said helping her into his car

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" He said sliding into the drivers seat

Tay sighed looking down at her hands, she knew Matt was right, she should've waited for him to teach her but she let her stubbornness get in the way "Tay if he really loves you, he will be here later" Mike told her wanting to believe that Matt would do the right thing and show up

"You don't think he loves me do you?" Tay asked him

"He does love you Tay, I just" Mike said sighing

"Just What?" She asked

"It's complicated ok" He told her

"Fine" Tay said getting out and getting her bag "Go home and rest Mike you need it"

Tay walked in dropping her bag by the door she pulled her phone out, placing a few calls that needed to be placed since she hurt her arm. She sighed when she saw there were no calls from Matt or any message's from him. She took a few asprin for the pain, she slipped on one of the many shirts Matt has given her, she checked to make sure the door was locked and if other stuff was turned off.

Tay woke up a few hours later to the door creaking open. She wasn't scared she knew it was either her parent's or Matt walking in, they are the only one's she gave keys to, for her place. Tay sat up and turned the lamp on beside her bed. She groaned in pain "You ok baby?" Matt asked her walking into the room

"Yeah" She told him getting up

"Lay down" Matt demanded he wasn't going to let her hurt her arm worse then it was already, and he was still alittle mad at her for not listening to him

Tay quickly laid down "I'm sorry" She told him

"We'll talk about it in the morning?" Matt told her stripping down to his boxers

"Ok" She said smiling, Matt slipped under the blankets pulling her to him, careful not to bump her sore arm. Tay rested her head on his chest.

Tay woke up the next morning to an empty bed she thought she was dreaming about Matt showing up, but her dream turned into reality when she walked out and saw Matt sitting on the counter, with his head resting on the cupboards behind him "Baby you ok?" she asked

Matt didn't move, he was busy thinking about someone else. Tay could tell he was thinking about something, but she didn't know what "MATT" she yelled

"Huh what?" he asked

"You ok?" Tay asked standing in between his legs

"Yeah just thinking"

"Of what?"

"Uh..nothing important"

"Oh ok"

Matt took her hand in his lacing them together. "What were you thinking, trying to do the shooting star press?" Matt asked his brow raised

"I wanted to surprise you" She said with samll smile

"How many time's have I told you NO it's to dangerous?" he asked

"Plenty of times" She said like she was introuble

"I'm not playing Tay" He said not finding her amusing at the moment

"I'm not playing Matt" she said moving away

"Tay you could've got hurt worse then you are" Matt told her jumping off the counter

"I know that now"

Matt sighed Tay looked at him, he looked like hell, something was telling her that he didn't want to be here, it was like he was forced to pick between staying or coming here "Matt?"

"Yeah baby?" he asked looking at her

"Do you wanna be here?"

"Of course" Matt said after about a minute of thinking about it

"You don't seem like it"

"What makes you think that?" He asked sitting down at the table

"Instead of laying in bed curled up with me this morning, you're out here a million miles away"

"I'm sorry Tay, I was just worried about you and I didn't want to hurt your arm any worse then it is" He told her hoping she would believe him, it was true, he wanted to be here, he was worried about her, he didn't want to hurt her arm but he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what Josie was doing.

"Ok" Tay said moving to sit on his lap

"What did you find out about your arm baby?" he asked gently running his fingers over her bare upper thigh

"I'll find out Sunday if I can wrestle in my match or not" Tay told him trying not to giggle

"Did you learn you lesson?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"Hhhhmmmm no I don't think I did"

"You did call Vince right?"

"Yes and everyone else I had to"

"Good now I can give you your punishment" he said getting up with Tay in his arms, Tay started to giggle

"Oooh and what would that be?" she asked running her finger over his bare chest

"Oooh you will find out" he said placing her on the bed

Tay was curled up to Matt gently tracing his abs with the tip of her finger "You ok baby?" asked gently rubbing her back

"Yeah, I should've listened to you and not your brother"

"Yeah that's for sure, he doesn't know what he's doing in the ring yet Tay"

"Yea, I get that now"

"We can't worry about it now it's in the past"

"Yea but I" Tay sighed "You know what forget about it"

"No tell me I wanna know"

"I just wanted to know what's going on with you and Mike"

"Just a stupid fight between brothers nothing major" He told her believing it himself

"Why don't you fix it then?"

"It's not that simple Tay"

"It is if you let it be that simple Matt"

"You just don't understand"

"Then make me understand Matt"

Matt sighed he didn't know what to tell her to make her understand, he wasn't going to tell her the turth and ruin everything "I'll try to work things out, but I can't and wont promise you anything" he said kissing her head

"Ok I think I can handle that" Tay said looking up at him, he smiled and leaned down capturing her soft lips with his own.

Tay smiled and rested her head on his chest "Baby I wouldn't of made you come if you were busy"

"I wanted to come really"

"I get that you have other stuff going on in your life, I want you here I do, but if you had something to do in Tampa on your days off, you really didn't have to drop everything for me"

"I wanted to Tay, your worth it, you want me here and I want to be here, it's fine really, everything I had planned to do in Tampa can wait until next week" Matt told her

"Ok" Tay softly replied

"Good now stop worring about me Tay" He told her half joking, half being serious

"I can't help but worry about you Matt" She told him being serious

"Why's that?" he asked curiously

"I love you Matt that's why" She said moving to look at him

"I love you Tay" He told her forgetting about the guilt eating away at him

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Josie felt like a zombie early the next morning. Maybe it was good to have Matt gone so she could relax, even if the reason she was tired was mainly because of him. She had sat him down at his computer and they found him the first available flight. That had given them a little time to say their goodbyes, and then she drove him to the airport. She couldn't help but notice something different in his eyes this time he left. She'd been his airport taxi service for awhile now and he had never looked like that. What this look was she couldn't put her finger on, but he definately had been in deep thought about something. He had texted her when he had landed, and an hour ago just to let her know his friend was ok and how much he missed her. It was a nice feeling to be missed.

She lifted her coffee to her lips and enjoyed the warm Starbucks drink. Yes, it was hot and humid in Florida already, but she just couldn't give up her normal drinks no matter the weather. She walked over to one of the tables and started checking emails for an event she had coming up.

"Hey Josie!" a voice said breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see her favorite once fake Jamican walking over to her table.

"Hey, Kofi," she stood up gave him a hug before relaxing back into her chair, "What are you doing out so early?"

"Errands for the wife," he laughed, "Figured I'd get some coffee to help with that. Where's Matt today?"

"I kicked him out," She said like it was nothing. Kofi's jaw dropped and he looked at her confused.

"Of your place?" he asked.

"No the state." Kofi looked at her again.

"Maybe I should've gotten my coffee before saying hi. But I'm so confused, because all he could talk about was how he couldn't wait to see you. What did he do?" Josie finally lost her seriousness and started cracking up.

"He didn't do anything. You wrestlers are so much fun to mess with espically right after you get home from a tour. Mike called last night, and let him know his friend got hurt training with him. He didn't want to go, but I could see she was important to him so told him to go."

"Who got hurt?" Kofi sounded concerned.

"His friend Tay," Kofi looked away to hide his guilt before he turned back, "Mike was trying to show her that flippy thing Matt does...um...the shooting star press, and she fell I guess dislocating something. But he texted me this morning saying she'll be fine. Better if they let her wrestle the pay per view. So are you close with her too?"

"Um...yea. She's a nice girl. She normally car pools with us when we drive instead of fly."

"I'll have to bug him to have her down here one weekend. I mean I've only met his guy friends, no chicks, and it would be nice to have a little less testodrone down here. I mean I know I'm a little scary when people first see me, but if she's a friend of his I'm sure we'll get along."

"Oh yea. You would, have you seen her on tv?"

"I think so. Just something about her that I think we could bond messing with you guys. I could show her some less natural looking makeup. Girls like that stuff right?" Kofi laughed. Trying not to think too much of the current situtation until he walked away.

"Yea I have a feeling you guys would find you have somethings in common...umm...cause you're flying solo the next few days if you want me and the wife might be going out to dinner if you want to join."

"Nah. You guys enjoy your alone time. Maybe next week when Matt is back. I have a lot of stuff I have to get done for the event this weekend," She looked down at her phone, "Speaking of which, it looks like they are having trouble with a vendor, so I should run to deal with that. Have fun at the pay per view. And it was great seeing you." She packed up her stuff and gave him a hug goodbye. As she walked away she thought about Kofi's look. Matt wasn't the only one thinking, and she realized Kofi looked uncomfortable at some moments. He was hiding something, and she knew even though she was busy, but she would have to get to the bottom of it.

After she left him Kofi sat there sitting for a second before taking out his own phone. Unsure of what Matt was doing, he shot him a text.

"You're fucked," he wrote, "Call me ASAP."

It was a few hours later when Matt finally was able to step away and call Kofi. Kofi explained his run in with Josie, and that she wanted to meet Tay. Kofi pretended to be the wise married one told Matt he really needed to make a choice before shit hit the fan. He knew Kofi sucked at lying, so if she didn't suspect anything, she might now. Josie wasn't like Tay and wouldn't hold back.

"Why don't you try one of those pro con lists?" Kofi suggested.

"It's not that easy man," Matt explained, "They both have things I love about both of them. Not to give to much info but when I'm alone with each girl it's different. With Tay we make love. Josie is more excitement and trying..." Kofi cut him off.

"Definately too much info there. But it should be more than just the sex in the relationship Matt. There's an emotional bond you have to have too. Someone you could talk to, but if you can't be open and talk to either of them about this, maybe you should end it with both."

"But I dont want to hurt either of them..."

"We'll ya gotta or they will hurt you. Probably Josie, I'm pretty sure she can kick your ass." Matt let a nervous laugh out. "You need to make a choice. The longer you wait it's just going to hurt whomever or both of them more."

"I'll try. But I don't even know anyone whose been in this situation to ask for advice. Yea, back in the day wrestlers had chicks in every state. I'm so torn."

"You'll figure out. You're a smart guy, who does have a good heart. The wife is calling though so I gotta go. Good luck and I'll see you Saturday."

Matt said goodbye and hung up. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands. He had a little jealousy towards Kofi being so happy. He took out his phone and figured maybe he should try this pro con idea. It was the only idea he had. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but anyway it went, someone would be.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Matt sat at the table figuring things out, he didnt have to worry about Tay's parents by the fact it's her profession too, but Josie's would be freaked the hell out. He only got a few day's with Josie and most the time it wasn't enough. He loved the alone time, the spontaneous and how relaxed he felt with Josie. He felt relaxed with Tay but it wasn't the same feeling he had with Josie. He didn't have to impress Tay's family, they all like and adore him, he wasn't much for trying to impress parents unless he had too.

Tay walked out of the bedroom dressed in her favorite black ripped skinny jeans and light blue v-neck long sleeve shirt, she had her hair down and very little make up on "What are you doing?" She asked trying to get a look at his phone

"Oh...um nothing" He said putting his phone away "Going somewhere?"

"Yea the store to get some food"

"Oh want me to come with?"

"If you want"

"Ok" Matt said getting up, it was the little things like grocery shopping that he liked to do with Tay, he only went a few times with Josie. Maybe Kofi and Mike were right, he wanted to have the happiness Kofi has with his wife, did he want to marry Tay or Josie? Of course he did but which one was it? "You coming baby?"

"Uh yea" He said making a mental note to write this down on the the pro side of his list for Tay. They made love but he would like to try and spice things up with her but he was always to scared to ask and with Josie the fun and excitment of their sex was perfect and he didn't want to try to make love to her and ruin the wild fun they had, he sighed to himself not realizing that Tay heard him, he wasn't sure when sex became the reason why he kept both of them around for "Baby?"

"Yea babe?"

"You ok?"

"Just thinking"

"Of what?"

"About something Kofi and Mike said" He told her saying the first thing he could think of that wasn't a complete lie, he couldn't stand lying to either one of them anymore.

"So do you have a girl in every state?" She asked him serioulsy

"Uh...no what makes you think that?" he asked a bit confused

"That's what you and I'm guessing Kofi were talking about on the phone" She said getting a shopping cart

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked worried she heard all of it

"That was about it and something about a pro con list" She told him putting a few items in the cart as Matt pushed it

"The pro con list is for trying a few new moves" He told her hoping she would forget about the main question

"Oooh"

"But hypothetically speaking here what if I did have another girl somewhere?" He asked not knowing why he did, but it would be good to hear her answer

"I would break up with you Matt, you know how many bad relationships I have been in and to get hurt like that from the one person I love would crush me, I would have to leave WWE because I wouldn't be able to work there knowing I would see you at anytime"

"Oh ok" He said feeling worse about everything

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know just curious I guess" He said as calmly as possible

"Alright, but Matt if you do have someone else, it may not be me that needs to find a new job but it would be you"

"Ok" He told her looking down gulping he would hate to be forced back on the indepent scene so soon for his own selfish reason and after all it would be right, but it's not like they were going to find out about each other.

Once he did figure things out it's not like the other had to know he was cheating on them, it would be ok only if he knew what one he wanted, he slightly laughed to himself, it was like he was trying to figure out what kind of meat he wanted to have for supper, he knew this was no laughing matter but he couldn't help it, this whole thing was stressing him out, he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle the stress and guilt eating away at him he sighed and tossed some sweets in the cart. It wasn't often that he would eat candy or junk food, but he really felt like he needed some to help with the stress and guilt, he was gonna have to go to the gym with Mike and see if maybe he could help him figure some things out, he pulled his phone out well he waited at the checkout _"Dude please meet me at the gym" _he quickly texted him.

Matt was hoping he would, it didn't take long for Mike to text back _"I'll be there but I'm not gonna act like you want me to"_

_"I know dude thanks, meet me in about 25 mins"_

_"K" _was all Mike texted him

Matt carried everything in as Tay was putting the food away he kissed her bye and grabbed his gym bag and her car keys. Tay was happy that Matt was once again spending time with Mike it was a start to get there relationship back to where it was instead of complete strangers to each other. She felt bad about making him come out here like she did, so she figured that the least she could do for him was make him a good home cooked meal. She planned on making breaded pork chops, loaded baked potatoes, green bean casserole, a salad and a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting his favorite and it was all his moms recipes so she knew he would like it, she started to get everything ready, she dug through the cabinent to get the dinner candles out, she pulled out the china plates and bowls. She got out the best bottle of red wine she had in her apartment along with the wine glasses, she got the table set, she still had time before she had to worry about starting anything else, she walked into her bedroom and looked through her closet finding the perfect dress to wear, she stopped when she came across the red dress she wore on there first date, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, freshened up her make up, she walked back to the kitchen slipping an apron on over her dress.

Matt walked into the gym's locker room changing into his workout clothes and putting his stuff into a locker he walked out jumping on a treadmill to wait for Mike to show up. It wasn't to long and Mike walked out of the guys locker room getting on the treadmill next to his "What's up?"

"I need your help with trying to figure out which one to keep and which one to break up with"

Mike was shocked he didn't expect for his brother to come to terms about what he was doing "What does your heart say?" Mike asked "Your heart and head say two different things but it's your heart that knows what it wants dude, it may take a few days to figure out but when you know, you know"

"Ok, I'm also doing a pro con list but I'll think about it" Matt started to think what did his heart say and what did his head say?

"Do you know which one you love more then the other?"

"Well...um.."

"I know you don't wanna hurt either one, but it will happen Matt"

Matt looked down he knew this was going to be hard, but he didn't think it was going to be this hard to pick which one he wanted, who did he love more? He knew he would hurt when he said good bye to one of them.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Matt actually did end up working out a little while he let everything go over in his head. He went through the pros and cons and one girl was definitely ahead. He decided on Tay. Number one, there would be less work drama. He loved his job and knew she did, so he didn't want to mess that up. Sure he could always ask for a transfer to SmackDown, but it wouldn't be a complete drama free move. Also he knew Tay had been through a lot of pain before, and because of that hurting her would make him feel even worse about the situation. Josie had a soft side, but she was more likely to be able to deal and move on. And the most important reason he loved her and could see things being more stable with her. With Tay he would be able to have the time with her to build that relationship towards the future. He wasn't getting any younger. He had seen how the guys whose girls lived at "home" dealt with problems and he didnt want that. He knew he had to do it soon.

After he finished his workout he saw a text from Josie on his phone asking how his friend was. Forcing himself, he texted Tay to let her know his mom had called and had to return the call before he came home. He hoped that was the last lie he would ever have to tell her. He didn't want to be a jerk and break up via text message, but he answered Josie saying Tay was fine and that they had to talk when he got home. He was just planning to send a text, calm down and go back to Tay's. However, Josie didn't give him that option and called him right away.

"Hey," he said sitting down on a bench in the park. In his mind he found that kind of weird being in a park is where he always met Josie at home.

"So you said we need to talk," she wasn't even hiding her annoyance, "And being you aren't getting home until Wednesday, I think we should do this now."

"What do you mean? You act like you know what I'm going to say."

"We'll being the shadiness of you and your friends, I might have an idea. So just go ahead Matthew."

He took a deep breath. "I have to be honest with you, Josie. Um...everything between us has been great. But uh something happened when I came up here. I can't lie to you and pretend. I dont know if it was the pain pills she was on. But something happened between me and Tay." He listened to the silence on the other end. "Josie? The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." Still silent. "Jos? You still there."

"So now that you are being so "Honest" tell me this. Is this the first time anything has happened between you two?"

"I Uh"

"Grow some balls, Matt, and tell the truth. I would have never thought you would be so afraid of simple words. Tell me now, or next time I run into you in Tampa, I'll make you tell me."

"Um...no. It wasn't. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I swear."

"How long Matt? How fucking long has it been going on?"

"Uh...almost a year," he choked on his words and felt the tears start to form in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"We'll, Matt, sometimes sorry isn't good enough. You aren't the person I thought you were. I feel bad for her being with a liar. Have a good life, Matt."

"Josie. I was hoping we could still be friends."

She laughed. "Yea. Fat chance, honey. Have a good life with the perfect diva. Unless she turns into one of the girls you told me about. The ones who sleep their way to the top. But I guess if she's with you, than she's not too concerned with that. Goodbye, Matt. Delete my number." Before he could get another word or apology in, she disconnected the call. He sat there staring at the phone wondering if he made the right choice. Deep down inside he felt he had, but it didn't make him feel less guilty.

Josie took her phone and threw it across the room. She was pissed at not only him, but herself. How could she be so dumb not to be able to tell what was going on? Other than a few friends, he hid her from his family. That should've been all except for Mike, who she expected knew what was going on. Kofi definitely did. Was being with someone who was unique that embarrassing to him? She took a deep breathe. We'll if she knew who he truly had been, she wouldn't have wanted to be with him anyway. She picked up her phone and made another call. It was time to add another picture onto the yearbook her body had become. Luckily for her, her tattoo artist was awesome and squeezed her in. It would hurt as always, but unlike how she felt in her heart right now, the pain would fade quicker. She whiped away the tears that had snuck their way out of her eyes, stood up, and grabbed her car keys. She picked up her phone from the floor and sent one quick text to Kofi.

"You are no better than he is. I thought you guys were honest, nice, and good people. Guess I didn't know who you really were."

And with that she powered down her phone and left. New ink for a new beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Tay smiled and put her phone down after reading the text from Matt, it was perfect it give her a little more time to get everything ready for tonight. She wanted it to be special, she saw how down he has been lately. She finished off the final touches on the chocolate cake. She put everything on the table and smiled "Perfect"

Tay sighed and blew out the candles sitting on the table. It wasn't like Matt to be late like this with out hearing from him. She called him but it went straight to voicemail, she left him plenty of messages, she sent him a few text messages but he never texted back. She was starting to get worried about him. She was currently sitting on the couch her leg kept bouncing, she couldn't keep it still no matter how hard she tired to stop her leg.

Matt never moved from his spot in the park, he read and listened to all of Tay's messages but he wasn't ready to go back to her. What Josie told him was eating away at him, he would never guess that Tay was just using him to get to the top in WWE or even stay around for that matter. To him Tay was perfect at everything she did, she didn't need to sleep her way to the top. But he wasn't so sure anymore. He sighed and pulled his phone out, he planned on calling Tay and telling her that he got caught up talking to his mom, no matter how hard he tried not to lie, they just kept on coming out. His phone started to ring, he looked at the screen to see who was calling him "Hey man what's up?"

"What the hell did you do?" Kofi asked kind of pissed

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked confused

Kofi explained what Josie texted him, Matt sighed and told him that he picked Tay over Josie, that it was the right thing to do, he didn't expect Josie to go off on Kofi, he felt bad that Kofi got drug into his mess "I'm sorry dude"

"It's fine, just don't screw up your relationship with Tay" Kofi told him

"I wont dude and thanks"

"It's ok man, and it's about time you figure things out for you"

"Yea I know dude can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure man"

"Do you um see uh well think that Tay would just be using me?" Matt asked scratching the back of his neck

"Tay's not like that man, so don't think she is, you're the first wrestler she's even dated"

"How do you know that?"

"I took the time to get to know her before you met her and had to win her over, but I got go dude"

"Alright and thanks" Matt said hanging up the phone

He drove back to Tay's place, his mind at ease about what Josie told him. He got out of the car and only thought about Tay, that was going to be the only girl he wanted to ever think about. He slowly opened the door when all the wonderful smell's hit him at the same time, his mouth watered and he licked his lips. He smiled knowing that he picked the right girl to be with. "It's smell's wonderful baby" Matt said sitting by her on the couch

"You could've called and said you were going to be later then you thought"

"I know baby, I'm sorry" Matt said taking her hands in his

Tay looked at her hands in his "What took you?" she asked, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him

"Kofi called" Matt said for once he didn't have to lie to her about what he was doing

"Oh"

"You did this for me?" Matt asked his eyes sifting to the kitchen

"Yeah, I thought I would do something for you, it's all your mom's recipes"

Matt softly kissed her before getting up "I'm gonna go shower"

"Ok"

Well Matt took a shower, Tay had to find some different diner candles since there was nothing left of the first ones. She replaced the candles and decided to wait until he was done with his shower before she lit them. It didn't take Matt long to jump in the shower and wash everything off, feeling the guilt and pain of lying washing away. For once he truely felt happy with himself in the last year. He dried off and slipped on nice jeans and a button down shirt, making sure he left the top two buttons unbuttoned. He walked and wrapped his arms around Tay's waist from behind "You still look beautiful and amazing in that dress as you did on our first date"

Tay giggled softly "You remember?"

"Of course I remember baby"

They say down and eat in silence. Tay watched as Matt ate and he seemed to be in happier mood then he was earlier. "How is your mom?"

"Uh good"

"That's good then, I'll have to visit them one of these weeks"

"Yeah they would like that, how about next week?" Matt asked not really wanting to go back to Tampa just yet

"That sounds wonderful baby"

Tay began to clean up when Matt carefully picked her up bridal style and walked into the bedroom placing her on the bed and crawling on top of her. He wanted to know how much more wonderful making love to Tay would be, now that he wasn't cheating on her. He softly kissed and nibbled on her neck.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for updating this so late tonight but I was super busy all day!<br>Please Review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Josie woke up the next morning with a slight headache. It was what gave her the ability to recall what she did the previous night after getting her ink. Her tattoo artist decided they needed to go out and celebrate being single and free. She took her up on it and they headed to downtown Tampa. That's about where her memories got fuzzy. She tried to focus on her surrounding when she realized her arm was draped over something. She let her eyes crack open and saw a man sleeping in her bed.  
>"SHIT" she thought. The headache wasn't the only result of bad judgement and dealing with the hurt she had felt. In her drunkin state she had also decided the best way to heal was to replace Matt. We'll at least she decided to pick someone the complete opposite of him. The man's hair was cut shorter than Matt but he had two full colorful sleeves down each arm. Also right below where her hand was resting a colorful piece around his belly button. She raised her eyes seeing a design on his neck too. Definitely different than her now ex. It felt weird calling him that, but it was true, and the tattoo on her hip was there as a reminder of the lesson she had learned.<p>

She removed her hand, took one last look at him, and left him to go start her day. She was shocked and a little bit disappointed with herself, she hadn't brought a stranger home since she first moved out on her own. She wasn't a dumb kid anymore, but at least she had good taste. She grabbed a pair of panties and her robe to cover up and went in search of breakfast and water. She tried to be quiet, but obvious wasn't quiet enough, because it wasn't long until her visitor came out in only a pair of tight jeans and shirtless.

"Good Morning," she said turning around pretending to be relaxed and more interested in what was in her fridge than him. Being she didn't know who he was she wasn't sure if this was going to be awkward or not, "Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Nah, Im good unless you're on the menu. Thank you so much for letting me crash here last night, baby," he told her walking over leaning across the counter. "I had a great time."

"Being that I feel pretty relaxed I'm guessing I did too," she laughed, "Definitely have a bit of the "what the hell did I do last night" haze going on. Haven't had that in awhile."

"I completely understand from what you were telling me." When she was quiet a moment too long he started laughing, "You don't remember much of last night at all do you?"

"Not at all," she laughed glad he was relaxed and not offended, "I hope I didn't make too much of an idiot of myself. Haven't brought someone I just met home in a long time."

"Not at all. I normally don't go home with people I just met either. But believe it or not, I really think we clicked and would love to see if this could go anywhere, even if it's a new tattoo buddy. You need to show me your new ink by the way. You refused to uncover it last night." Figuring he had seen all of her there was to see the night before, she lifted up the bottom of the robe to her hip bone and peeled the bandage off. Underneath was a 3 inch or so silver jet fighter plane with the letters "D L S" written on the wing. She hoped he wouldn't ask what the letters stood for now, he didn't need to know at the moment she felt that she was someone's "Dirty Little Secret'".Josie should've felt weird as he kneeled down in front of her to get a better look at it, but something about him was calming. "The shading is awesome."

"The girl I was with last night is my artist. She's done most of my work. If you are in Tampa for a while I would recommend her."

"Yea. I'll be here for awhile. Just moved home base from Pittsburgh to here for work. So you are kind of stuck with me." He slowly slid up her body letting his hands lean on the counter behind her, pinning her in between them.

"We'll if I am, then you should probably let me know your name." She let her hand go up to his neck and traced his tattoo there with her thumb. He laughed again.

"We'll Josie the event planner and sometimes theme park employee," he told her so she knew they did actually talk the night before, and not that he took advantage of a drunk chick, "I'm Matt." Her jaw dropped and she slid away from him shaking her head. Luckily for her he caught on pretty quick. "That was his name wasn't it?" she nodded still unable to speak. "Well you could always call me Corey instead."

''Corey? Is that your middle name?" She turned back to him waiting on him. He was obviously thinking about how to explain it.

"We'll it's a name I have to start getting used to. It's well...have you ever watched professional wrestling?"

"Aw fuck are you fucking kidding me! I found another one." She hid her face in her hands.

"Wait your ex was a wrestler? I know Tampa is swarming with us but what are the odds right?"

"I'm sorry Mat..Corey...but it's way way way too soon for me to be hanging out with a new person...especially one with so much in common with my ex. Maybe when I get over it a little more we could be friends, but now isn't a good time." Now it was time for his jaw to drop. He never in a million years would think the girl he met last night would just push him aside because she was hurt. She seemed a lot stronger, but he guessed it was a lot to take in all at once. He reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her into his chest.

"But what if I'm not ready to give up on you," he whispered in a husky voice into her ear causing a shiver to rush through her. "I know you don't remember much of last night, but I really think we clicked. They don't make girls like you in Pittsburgh, and I can't just walk away. I don't know who this other guy was, but he's a dumb ass for just letting you out of his life the way he did. I've done a lot of traveling in the indy scene the last few years and have never met anyone as amazing and that I clicked with so fast. Plus if we do get intimate again, and you call me Matt, it's not weird or anything."

That actually got her to laugh a bit. Korklan was able to just move on fast, so why shouldn't she be able to? An evil part of her that she didn't show too often, was amused by it. Josie kind of thought if she did ever see Matt again, his reaction to her seeing another wrestler her was more "her type" would give him a little bit of the pain that he had caused her. Maybe all things did happen for a reason. She let her eyes look up into Corey's. She saw compassion and honesty.

"You don't have any other girlfriends I should know about do you?" He put his hand into her hair.

"Hell no. And if I did she'd be gone the minute I met you. Plus with that draw of toys you have, I don't think I'd have time for anyone else." She laughed but he cut her off pressing his lips to hers. Sparks shot through her that she was shocked could even exist so soon after having her heart broken. He wrapped her arms around her waist lifting her up so she was now sitting on the counter in front of him. His hand then went to the belt holding her robe in place slowly pulling it, and untying the bow.

" I think we should get reacquainted. Refresh your memory on the good times we had last night, if that's alright. I would love to be the man to take your mind off of that ass, and show you that not all men act like spoiled little boys. I want you to know how amazing you really are." The knot was officially gone and her robe opened slightly to him. He didn't even look anywhere but her eyes as he waited for her to give him the permission.

"Show me. Make me feel wanted again." She pulled him closer between her legs, wrapping them around him. He picked her up with ease, as they left the kitchen leaving the robe behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Tay woke up to the wonderful smell of eggs, bacon, toast and hashbrowns, she smiled putting her robe on but her smile quickly faded, the only time Matt ever cooked for her was when he was sorry but he had to leave. She was really hoping this wasn't one of those times. She slowly made her way out, she didn't see any luggage but he didn't really bring any with him this time around. "Morning baby" Matt said pulling out the chair for her

Tay smiled and sat down "Morning baby, but what's with all of this?"

"It's an I'm sorry that I have been such a jerk lately" Tay smiled maybe he wasn't running off like he would normally do "But I have to go back to Tampa" Tay's heart sank she looked down "I wouldn't if I didn't have to baby, but when I came here for you in such a rush, I forget my ring gear for Sunday"

"Oh I guess we don't need you out there wrestling in boxers or anything like that" Tay said with a small giggle

"No that's only for you" Matt said with a wink "But uh you can come with if you want" He didn't see the harm in her coming with him, it's not like he would run into Josie anywhere. He was only planning on going to his house then flying back out here. Tampa was a big city so things would be ok.

Tay was shocked for the past few months she has been bugging him non stop to go home with him and now here was her chance "You know I want to Matt, let me shower and get my stuff packed ok?"

"Yea sounds good babe" Matt told her quickly kissing her and walking outside to call Kofi well Tay got ready

"Yea Matt" Kofi answered his phone annoyed that Matt was yet again calling him to do who knows what for him, but he knew what ever Matt needed done he would do it, that was just the kind of friend he was.

"Kof can you do me a huge favor?"

"Depends on the favor" Kofi said calling it right down the line once again, he was going to ever wonder if Matt would just call him to see how he was doing, to see how him and his wife were doing

"Go over to my house and take the pictures of Josie down and get what ever is left of her stuff and take it to her, please" Matt begged

"Why?" It's not like this was his job to do, Matt was the one to break up with her, he should be taking her stuff back to her and suffering through it like every other break up

"I have to come home and get my ring gear and I kinda asked Tay to come with" Matt explained

"Why would you do that with all of Josie's stuff still in your house man?" Kofi asked not understanding where his friend was coming from

"You know that Tay has wanted to come to my place and after everything I kinda feel like I owe it to her"

Kofi sighed "I will but you will owe me huge for this man"

"Thank you man, and anything" Matt said hanging the phone up relieved that Kofi would do that for him. He walked inside, he really didn't feel like taking any of his stuff with him. He was fine with leaving it here after all Tay's place was his second home, and soon Tay's stuff would be replacing Josie's. Since he didn't have any pictures of him and Tay together he didn't have to worry about getting them on the wall's, the only picture he has of Tay he kept in his wallet, he never kept a picture of Josie in his wallet, he had all the pictures of them together all around his house. He was glad that Kofi was taking care of that. He didn't think he could handle the pain of it all if he had to do it.

Tay walked out and packed up what she would need, she packed more then plenty, she wasn't sure how long they would be at Matt's for. And she wanted to be ready just in case. She was starting to get nervous about everything. She didn't have any reason to be nervous, she was just going to his house, not meeting his family, which she has already met.

They were soon on the plane in first class. She still couldn't believe that she was going home with Matt, she felt like a little kid on christmas. She got up to check her make up in the small bathroom mirror. Matt smirked and followed her locking the door shut behind him "Matt what are you doing?" Tay asked raising an eyebrow

"There's this club I want to join, thought now was the perfect time" He said pinning her against the small sink, placing soft kisses on her neck

"I think we just need to renew our membership in this said club" Tay said softly moaning popping the button on his jeans.

They composed themselves before walking out hand in hand, they didn't care about the looks they got from the other passangers, they weren't ashamed to show their love for each other in a public place like that, it wasn't excatly the first time they did something like that on a plane. They sat down in there seats, Tay rested her head on his shoulder, he placed his arm around her so her head was laying on his chest, he gently rubbed her shoulder. She was happy not just with Matt but her arm was feeling better and she was really hoping that they would tell her she was cleared to wrestle in a few days at the pay per view. She has worked so hard to get where she was at and she didn't want to be passed over because she was being stupid about something.

Matt got the last of Tay's luggage out of the trunk of the taxi. Tay walked up to the front door, she still couldn't believe she was here. She was aware that his house wouldn't be all in one piece since he was busy remodling it. Matt walked up and unlocked the door hoping that Kofi was there to get Joise's stuff for him. Tay walked in and looked around, but something wasn't adding up as she walked through his house. "Matt baby?"

"Yea babe"

"I thought you were remodling your house, and this" She said looking around using her hands "Doesn't look like it has been remodled, care to explain?"

This was his chance to come clean about everything with her but he wasn't so sure she would take it as good as Josie did. He sighed it would ruin everything he wanted to keep, but maybe she did deserve to know the truth. And he really only had himself to blame and with everyone that knows about what he did, someone would slip up and tell her about it since he broke up with Josie, they would just think that he told Tay about everything and let it slip out and it would be better if she heard from him and not someone else, and he really was tired of lying to her, he loved her she deserved to know the truth, no matter how badly it would hurt either one of them "Come sit and I'll explain, just promise me that you wont get too mad"

"I can't promise something I don't know about Matt" Tay told him sitting down

Matt took a deep breath, he carefully explained everything about him and Josie and that it was her he wanted to be with not Josie. He told her that was the real reason why him and Mike weren't talking as much anymore. He told her what guys backstage knew about it. He told her how sorry he was and he didn't mean to hurt anyone. And he didn't know that either of them would last as long as they did. He told her he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had the best of both worlds. He also told her that he understood if she never wanted to see him again and as much as it would kill him, he would go and wrestle on the independent scene for her. He told her that he loved and he always will.

Tay couldn't believe that the man she loved, the man she thought loved her back has been cheating on her the whole time they were going out. She wouldn't let him see her cry, she didn't want him to see how badly she needed him. She got up not saying anything and walked out the door. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew a lot of wrestlers that lived here but most of them knew what Matt was doing behind her back. She was more upset at being betrayed by Matt, it wasn't her friends or co workers that were suppose to tell her, it was Matt's job to tell her, better yet it was his job not to cheat on her. Every week when she went home she didn't shack up with some other guy, she kept herself busy so she wouldn't sit around and miss her boyfried, but it turns out he didn't miss her, that was all a lie from the start.

She walked into starbucks, getting herself an orange mango smootie, she really wasn't in the mood for a coffee. She turned around and bumped into someone, she mumbled an I'm sorry, she didn't look up to see who it was she bumped into, she walked over to an empty table. Her thoughts kept going back to Matt, she wanted to hate him and move on from him, but she really did love him, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. It wasn't so easy just to move on from the one person you love, even if they do cheat on you. She wiped her eyes when she heard someone sit down across from her.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<br>Just wanted to add that the rating of this story may or may not change at some point in the story_


	12. Chapter 12

Tay looked up seeing a strange looking girl sitting across from her. Being a lot of her life was involved with wrestling, the first thought was that this girl kind of reminded her of Lita. Her hair had purple highlights, and tattoos were easily visible with the black tank top she was wearing.

"You ok?" the girl asked. When Tay didn't answer the girl continued to talk. "I know this is a bit weird a random stranger in a Starbucks stopping to check on you, but trust me it's normal down south for this type thing to happen. It was a culture shock for me too. You aren't from around here are you?" Tay shook her head no. When she didn't respond again, the girl tried to smile brighter and get her to open up. "Ok, this is going to sound so weird, and I'm going to try and not go all fan girl...but I'm a big wrestling fan and know who you are. And I guess being that because I see you on tv I feel like I know you, I couldn't just let you sit here alone, ya know? Sometimes it helps to talk."

"It's ok, I'm fine. I'm from New York so you are right, it is a little weird. None of my girls live around here."

"Then vent to me. I'm an event planner so I'm pretty good with dealing with random problems. Don't worry, I wont run to the dirt sheets with anything. What happens at Starbucks stays at Starbucks. You can trust me." That made Tay relax and laugh. She was shocked how easily she was getting along with this complete stranger. Even though she didn't know her, she felt she could trust her. The girl just kept her compassionate smile and waited to see what Tay would do next. "The sooner you talk about whatever happened, the sooner you can relax and figure out what to do. You wouldn't be sitting in Starbucks in a weird place with tears in your eyes if everything was ok. Please, let me help you. You have always been one of my favorite divas. You're not one of those Barbie doll girls who can't run the rope. I feel like I owe you for all the entertainment."

Tay took a deep breath and told her story. She told the stranger how her boyfriend had just admitted to cheating on her for their whole relationship. He had broken up with the other girl and chose her. However, if he was doing this before, she didn't know if she could trust him not to do it again. But she did love him and was very torn on what to do. The stranger listened and took everything Tay had to say in.

"He chose you right? So there must have been something there that made him finally do the right thing. From what you told me he does sound like a good guy and found himself stuck in a hard situation. But if he really didn't care, he probably would have kept things going until he got caught. I think it sounds like he does love you but I understand you being hurt and torn more than you know. I've been in an um we'll pretty similar situation. Like if I were you, I wouldn't forgive him right away completely, don't give in. Make him work for it. If he does feel the way he says he'll do anything to keep you."

Tay took in the advice the girl had given her. "But how do I know he's not going to do it again? I'm hurting so much right now, and I don't think I'd be able to handle hurting this bad again."

"That's the bad thing, you don't," she said being honest, "Do you think you'd be able to just cut him off completely?," Tay shook her head no, "Ok, here's what you do. Keep him on a tighter leash. I want you to talk to this guy about his commitment to you and what he sees in your future. Maybe even suggest moving in together. That way you can keep an eye on him and enjoy more time together. It will also show you if you guys can work or not. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Also what I would do is enjoy it. He was honest to you before you left his place, that's gotta stand for something. Here let me give you my business card, I have one more idea." She reached into her purse and pulled out her brightly colored card advertising Crazy J's Event Planning. "If this guy ever gives you any reason to feel suspicious or you feel like you need to talk to someone call me. I kind of look shocking and threatening to most people, and would be happy to strike fear into his heart if he needs it. "

Tay laughed again and the other girl looked happy she was able to help. It was an awful situation but it was nice to have someone to discuss it with who was on the outside looking in. "I do have to go though, but if you need anything while you're down here let me know. I hope you kick butt sunday."

"Thank you so much for listening to my drama."

"Any time. I can tell you're the kind of person who do the same for anyone else. My only request, try and get them to let you go heel. I have a feeling there's a hidden badass in you. Don't put off talking to him too long. Oh" she lowered her voice, "And once he's earned it a little bit, makeup sex can be a pretty amazing thing." And with that the girl got up leaving Tay with her thoughts. It wasn't even until she was out the door and still looking at the card, she realized she never even got her real name.

Josie walked out of the Starbucks shocked she had such a big smile on her face. She definitely deserved to be nominated for Saint hood. She took her phone out and typed in Matt's number that she had deleted the previous night before.

"You owe me big time boy," she texted figuring he'd be too afraid to pick up a call from her, " There is a lost wrestler sitting in the Starbuck's by your place. Bring flowers and you're welcome."

She put her drinks in the cup holder and headed back to her own place. She had taken longer than she planned, and Corey was coming over soon. She pulled into the lot to see a car she recognized. When she parked Kofi got out looking terrified.

"Kofi, I'm not going to kill you. But what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," she asked with a huge grin. Kofi let out the deep breath he was holding in.

"I uh have some of your stuff from Matt's place. He asked me to come bring it to you."

"Was that before or after he told Tay the truth?" Kofi's draw dropped.

"He did?"

"Yup. Found her about to have a meltdown in Starbucks," she waved her coffee at him, "You were right though, I think me and her could've been good friends."

"Oh god you didn't hurt her did you?" he panicked. She laughed.

"Kofi, you've known me for about a year. Have you once seen or heard of me attacking someone. It would really hurt business. And no. I was the southern stranger offering to listen. So on their wedding day, you tell Matt he owes me a thank you card. And if he pulls any of this shit ever again, I will hurt him." Kofi was now confused. Yesterday he got a text telling him he wasn't who she thought he was, now she was all smiles and didn't even let Tay know who she really was.

"You seem really happy right now...are you ok?" She laughed again at him.

"Kofi Kofi Kofi. I find ways to deal with my pain. First off, I got a new tattoo last night. And here comes the other reason right now." Kofi turned seeing another car pull in. When it stopped a man who looked very familiar got out. He got out and walked closer to the pair. Kofi then knew who he was. A wrestler by the name of Corey Graves in the ring who was training down at FCW. He had seen some of his indy stuff with Punk on the web, and he had played a security guard on one Raw. He was wearing a tight black shirt with his sleeve tattoos showing and gave Kofi a suspicious glance.

"Hey, Kofi, it's nice to see you again," he said shaking his hand, "What are you doing here?"

"He's just doing the dirty work of bringing me some of the stuff from my exs," Josie explained like it was nothing.

"Good too see you too man. Um...how do you guys know each other...I mean I didn't know you guys knew each other...I mean..." Josie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kofi, breathe. We met last night after my tattoo artist dragged me out for drinks. It seems I attract men who work in a certain field," she laughed, "So to answer your question, for me meeting someone nice, understanding, who shares my love of body art...as we'll as getting laid I guess, definitely is something that helps my mood." Kofi was speechless but nodded that he understood. "Why don't you go home to your wife. We're just going to watch a movie here and see where the night goes. But could you do me a favor? Could you just let me know if Tay's ok?"

Kofi was still confused by the whole situation but let Josie give him a hug as he handed over her things telling her he would shoot her a text later. She thanked him again and waved as she left as Corey slipped beside her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Why did you want to know how the other girl was doing?" he asked as they walked inside.

"Because when I ran into her at Starbucks she was pretty upset. I think she'll be ok. Talked to her for a bit. She had no clue who I was, but I couldn't just ignore her."

"You really are pretty amazing."

"Yea. I know." She laughed as they headed inside to relax and enjoy their time together.

* * *

><p><em>Review's are awesome, so please leave one and let us know what you think so far of everything!<br>I was going to put this on the last chapter with Corey, but if you wanna know what he looks like just google Corey Graves, or go to the FCW web site!_


	13. Chapter 13

Matt was shocked that Josie was helping him work things out with Tay. She was the last person that he thought would ever help him with anything. He really did hope that she could move on after he so badly hurt her. There was someone out there for her, it just wasn't him, his girl was sitting at Starbucks crying her eyes out because of him. He stopped at the florist and got a dozen long stem red roses. He was hoping this would work, he only had himself to blame. He walked into Starbucks with the roses, seeing Tay sitting at the corner table looking down. Upon seeig her Matt felt worse then he ever has. Matt sighed and walked up to her taking the seat by her "Tay baby, I'm sorry"

Tay looked up at him her eyes were red from crying "Can we just go back to your place please Matt?" She asked in a voice softer then a whisper. She was happy that he came after her, but she wasn't so sure how things would go over once they got back to his place. Having talked to the complete stranger helped her some, but she was just going to see how things went, she didn't want to leave him but she did think that he needed to be punished for his actions.

Sitting right here in public talking about there relationship problems wouldn't be the best thing for either one of them, it was a miracle to her that it wasn't on the dirt sheets yet that she was dating him or he was with someone else cheating on her, for all she knows it could be she doesn't go around reading them, but if it was someone would of asked her if it was true by now "Yea that would be best" Matt said getting up "Oh...um...these are for you Tay" Matt told her holding the roses out to her.

Tay gently took them and walked out, Matt following behind her. "Did you drive or walk?" Tay asked not taking her attention off the roses. It was sweet of him to bring her roses that's something he rarely ever does. It showed her that maybe just maybe he really did care about her.

"Walked" Matt said placing his arm around her waist

Tay sighed but yet again she didn't need any roumors going around that Highflyier Evan Bourne did something to sweet Diva Tay. She really was thinking about taking that mystrious women's advice. She has thought about turning heel but she was told she would be a better face then heel, but she always did have fun in FCW as a heel. She was tired of everyone seeing her as a sweet diva that can kick ass in the ring, she wanted everyone to she that she had a dark side to her as well, and if creative wouldn't let her turn heel, then she would do it herself and whatever the punishment she got out of it so be it, she wasn't going to let them control who she was, it was time for her on screen character to get a make over. She sighed and walked into Matt's house. She placed the roses in a small vase Matt got out for her. She wasn't sure what she was going to go. She always told herself that if she was found to be in a predictiment like this she would walk out and never look back, but it was easier said then done.

"Tay talk to me please" Matt begged he had to know what she was thinking, but mostly he had to know if she was going to stay with him, he would do whatever she wanted, he couldn't lose her, not now. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't go on if she wasn't by his side

"I don't know what you want to hear Matt" Tay said sitting down away from him, looking at him and seeing the pain and hurt wrote arcoss his face and in his eyes "The truth is I don't know what I want, I want to be with you, I do, but I don't think I can trust you just yet" Tay said looking down "You hurt me Matt, after all the bad relationships I've been through, I find out your just like them, our whole relationship has been based on lies, I want to walk out that door and forget everything we've ever had, but I can't because I love you, but if I did stay with you things would have to change Matt"

"Anything Tay, I just wanna be with you"

"Ok but first I wanna know a few things"

"Ok, what?"

Tay looked down before looking up at him "Do you really love me, the way I love you?"

Matt didn't need to think about that "Of course I do Tay" Matt said moving closer to her

"Ok what do you see for us in the future Matt?"

"I would like to think that one day we would be married with two kids, I want to be with you Tay, I know I screwed up huge but I want to make it right Tay" Matt said taking her hands in his. "I know it don't seem like I love you Tay, but I do, I'm here trying to work this out I want it too work"

Tay looked away not wanting him to have the satisfaction of seeing her smile "One last question Matt" She said looking at him with a serious face "Next week marks the one year mark for us Matt and we travel together, share rooms, you stay at my place and well now I'm at your house, so what do you think if we just move in together?" She asked it really did make sense to her, she was just hoping he saw things her way.

Matt looked down it wasn't that he didn't want her to move in but he didn't want to leave Tampa and he didn't want to force her to move away from New York, that was her home since she was little, he didn't want to take that away from her, but it was for her to decide, and he really would miss the alone time he had if they did live together but it was the alone time he would miss the most but if you couldn't spend time with the one you love, then what's the point? "I would like it if you uh...wanted to move in here with me" He told her not sure what she would say

"Matt I want to I really do, but I don't want to force you into making that choice if you're not ready for it" Tay told him happy that he was willing for her to move in with him

"We spend most days together Tay, and I know it's gonna be harder for you to forgive me and move on from this and it would be better if we were together and not in different states miles apart"

Tay smiled he really did want to be with her "Ok, I think it would be best if we stayed here at your house, I know how you don't like my place since it's smaller then your house and your house does make me feel like I'm at home"

"If that's what you want baby"

"It is what I want and one more thing Matt"

"Yea what's that?"

"I don't want you to go out with the guys just Kofi and Mike, I can trust them"

Matt sighed he figured something like this was going to happen, but Tay ment more to him then the guys so he would go along with it "Ok, anything else?" he asked hoping there wasn't more

"Uh..yea until I can fully trust you again no sex"

Matt wanted to protest but he thought it was a good idea too. It would put his relationship with Tay into perspective. He would come to see the reasons why he feel inlove with her all over again. "Ok, I understand it would be for the best, forgive me yet?" Matt asked hopeful knowing it was a shot in the dark.

Tay smiled and jump on him hugging him tight not wanting to let go ever "Some what Matt, but in order to get past this whole thing we need to go on and try to forget what you did, but Matt I swear you cheat on me again, I will walk out the door and you'll never see me again, I deserve to have a boyfriend that will treat me the way I want to be treated, and I know deep down that is you" Tay told him placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I promise you I wont cheat on you ever again, I know now that it was a mistake, I had feelings for both you and her and I hated that I was lying and hurting you and her, but it was you that I could see a future with Tay, I really didn't want you to know about any of this just for the fact it would hurt you and I didn't want to see you hurt espically by me, I promise I will be your prince charming from now on, you are the only one I want to be with" Matt told her softly massaging her back "I love you Tay, I would take a bullet for you"

"I love you too Matt but I would hate for you to take a bullet for me, it's better I know now and not find out later on because then I don't think we would be able to work things out Matt"

"I get that I do, but I hate that I hurt you so much, but I'm happy that you're here trying to make this work out when you don't have to and um why would you hate it if I took a bullet for you?" Matt asked her

"I couldn't go on living with out you if it killed you Matt, I never thought that I would love someone as much as I love you, but I feel safe in your arms when I'm mad at you, your touch it calms me down, you're the only guy I want, I want to be able to trust you again I do and if I left not trying to make this work I would just be giving up on true love Matt, and it's something I can't do" Tay told him snuggling into his body.

"You act like I could live with out you and I couldn't Tay, it may of took me a little longer to figure out, but it's you that calms me just by hugging me and hearing your sweet voice, I know when you're in my arms that everything is going to be ok, you're kisses bring me back to reality when I need it the most. You're my sun, you make the worst days feel like the best days" Matt told her pulling her in deeper on his lap "I'm meant to protect you Tay" Matt said placing a soft kiss to her head

"I can take care of myself Matt" She told him a bit annoyed she never needed anyone to protect her yet

"That's why when I'm not around, you get hurt by my dumb ass brother" Matt said smarting off

"Well atleast the pain from your dumb ass brother will go away in a few days, but the pain you caused wont, so who's the dumb ass now Matt?" She asked getting off his lap pissed at him "Atleast your brother let me take a risk in the ring, we both knew something like this could happen, but you, you wouldn't let me do anything"

"Look what happens when you do stuff Tay, you get injured, I hate seeing you in pain"

"Yea that's why for our whole realtionship you've been the one causing me the pain Matt, you're a jackass" Tay said storming upstairs and slamming the bedroom door.

Matt sighed she was right, maybe he wasn't good enough for her, maybe she deserved to have better then him. He deserved to be alone forever, he got up and slowly waked up the stairs trying to figure out how he was going to tell her she was better off with out him, it hurt to think that but if he was the main reason causing her pain then he would just leave her and let her get on with her life with out him.

* * *

><p><em>Review's are awesome, so please leave one and let us know what you think so far of everything!<br>Do you think that Tay did the right thing in just forgiving him like that?  
>Is Matt right, that Tay would be better off with out him?<br>Did Matt make the right choice in picking Tay over Joise?  
>And did Joise do the right thing in moving on to another wrestler with so much in common with Matt, so soon?<br>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a reminder this story is Co-Written with ArokLynne**

Matt walked upstairs with full intent of telling Tay she was better off without him. However, when he knocked on the bathroom door where she was filling up his tub, she told him to go away and let her think. She said through the door, it was a lot to take at the moment and she just needed to relax, they could talk later. However, that left Matt alone with his thoughts, so he went down stairs to take get a beer he kept for guests, and walked out to the table in his backyard. He had really messed things up royally and wasn't sure what to do. He needed help. He had already bugged Kofi enough today, so he called the only other person he could think of. He dialed a number in his phone and it went directly to voice mail. He groaned and sent a text begging her to call him back.

Josie was sitting on the couch her legs across Corey's lap watching some random action flick. She wasn't even sure what was happening because they kept getting distracted with each other. When the phone had previously rang she couldn't be bothered or distracted by anyone other than Corey, and had pressed the side button to silence it. When the phone beeped alerting her of a text she actually checked it. Seeing the number it was her turn to groan. Corey looked away from the screen and she explained it was her ex. She knew she had every right to ignore it and not answer but figured she'd be able to check on Tay if she did.  
>Matt picked up on the first ring.<p>

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be working on getting forgiveness for being an ass and working towards make up sex. "

He stumbled over his words before he finally straightened them out.

"Um...first thank you for talking to Tay. I know you didn't have to and I don't deserve you to be nice and help. But it actually got her to talk to me. But then I fucked up and now she won't talk to me. And now I think she'd be better off without me."

"What did you do, Matt?" she asked annoyed he messed up her good deed and was now thinking to give up on it all. Corey was trying not to listen in, but it was hard, so he just rubbed her legs to comfort her.

"We were ok and I was all ready to follow any rules to win back her trust even some of the ones that were crazy and invited her to move in with me."

"Yea the moving in together was my idea to help her keep you on a shorter leash and make sure you two can handle it. Then what..."

"Her getting hurt came up. And I was an ass, and talked about wanting to protect her and then she got mad at me. I thought girls wanted that knight in shining armor to keep them safe. So then I was thinking that maybe I'm meant to be alone."

"Well you definitely deserve to be. But she does care about you. If you would've tried that "protection" bull shit with me I would've kicked your ass. You just need to shut your mouth and listen for awhile. You should be pretending you can cook and be making her favorite dinner...you do know what that is right?"

"Yea, but if it's not meant to be..."

"If you actually felt that way you wouldn't have grown some balls, and did the right thing. Just took you almost a fucking year," Corey started tracing lines on her leg with his fingers moving a little higher, "But you did it. Now just because everyone knows and it's hard isn't an excuse to give up on what you want. Be a man and instead of protecting and babying her fight for it."

"But I don't want to hurt her more..."

"Then don't. Yea it's going to be hard, Matthew, but you need to work at it. And if you do, whatever good you somehow get will be worth it. And if you don't, you'll hear from me because Tay has one of my business cards."

"She She know's who you are?" The fear was in his voice and she laughed at him.

"We'll she doesn't know I was the other chick you were playing, or my real name. But I told her if she needed anything to call. And if I find out you fucked up again, then you should fear me the way you did when we first met," she choked on her words. Took a deep breath as Corey took her hand, "when you thought I was going to kill you for spilling your drink on me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you so much. I promise I'll never bother you again, but I do hope we could be friends."

"Sorry, Matt, not going to happen. I don't have enough skin left to tattoo more reminders of you being a dumb ass."

"You got another tattoo?"

"Yup. It's how I deal with pain, by taking a little more to show my strength. But I gotta go. I have a...friend over right now, and we are trying to watch a movie."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Good bye, Matt. Go try and make something nice and good luck. Don't make me have to kick your ass, it's not really on my list of things to do, even if I should. Thanks for my stuff back." With that she hung up before he could say another word.

Josie leaned forward as Corey rubbed her back. She blinked her eyes, then turned to look at the man next to her. She thanked him for his touch and trying to keep her calm. She then excused herself to her balcony for a smoke. She had quit during her time with Matt, but another drunk descion of last night, had caused her to buy a pack. She inhaled the nicotine and it wasn't long before she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Why did I feel the need to call him back and help them?" she mumbled.

"Cause you loved him," Corey said, "And maybe still do. A year is a long time. But you are being the better and stronger person in this whole mess. I wish I could take that pain away, and I wish I was down here to find you first before he did. I want to make you forget all about him." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Thank you." She turned around in his arms and tossed the cigarette into the ashtray, "I'd love for you to make me forget again. But we should probably attempt to finish the movie first," He laughed before leaning down, kissing her.

"I'd like that too." And with that they went inside to attempt to watch the movie. It didn't happen, but they did try for about five minutes before they ended up in the bedroom again. The chemistry was so strong she wondered why she was so upset to begin with. She wondered though if it was just herself trying to make herself feel better, but until she figured it out, she was going to enjoy it. And hopefully, whatever this was, wouldn't end with another regret memory tattoo.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be wonderful!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Matt downed his beer, he got off the table and walked into the house. He wasn't sure why Josie was helping him so much, but it showed him that she was a caring person under her rough exterior. It got him wondering why he broke things off with her and not Tay. Sure he loved Tay buy he really felt like he only stayed with her so he could stay in the WWE and not hurt her like all her other boyfriends, but he was no different, he hurt her the most. He sighed and got what he would need to make her favorite food for the night. He jumped up sitting on the counter to wait for the water to boil so he could start to cook, he wasn't a bad cook he just didn't like to cook all the time.

Tay relaxed in the tub, she wasn't sure why she was mad at Matt for, ever since she was a little girl she always wanted to have the protecting boyfriend, but mix it in with cheating it just don't feel the same. She slipped out of the tub when her water got cold, wrapping a towel around her body she walked into the bedroom, flipping her suitcase open, pulling out a tank top and shorts, she brushed her hair and walked downstairs. She wasn't sure if she was staying or leaving it was up to Matt, if he wanted her to stay or not. She stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, a small smile crossing her face, she watched as he drained the noddles and stirred the sauce adding the home made meatballs. She couldn't stay mad at him over wanting to keep her safe, she was still upset that he cheated but she was hoping that with time that too would pass. She slipped her arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss on his back "I'm sorry" she whispered

Matt turned around in her arms, placing his hands on her hips "Sorry for what?" he asked trying to think what she did wrong, but he couldn't think of anything

"For over reacting about you wanting to keep me safe" She told him looking up at him

"And here I thought we would be fighting over this" He said with a small chuckle

"It just took me time to think about what I always wanted, and that I already had him" She told him resting her head on his chest

"I think I'm far from what you want Tay" Matt told her moving out of her reach

"Why do say that Matt?" Tay asked worried that he was planning on breaking up with her

"How can I be what you want when I haven't been honest with you for the past year?" He asked her knowing there was no way he was the perfect man for her

"Because you cared enough to break it off with Josie, and tell me the truth, you cared more about me then your career, even if you were cheating on me you stilled loved me and did what you could when I needed you too, you put my feelings before your own, you keep me safe, you guard me at night well we sleep, just by the look in your eyes you care and love me more then you say" she told him leaning against the counter "And if you don't say it I know that if I was to walk out that door right now, you would come after me and if you didn't, you would be depressed and miserable, you can say what you want Matt, but I know that we're ment to be, maybe not forever, but right now we are ment to be" she stop taking a breath "If and when it turns out to be forever I will be the happiest and luckiest girl in the world, to have someone so sweet and caring by my side" She finished telling him

"You really think that?" Matt asked stepping a bit closer

"I don't think that Matt I know it, I don't feel safe in anyone's arms but your's, and if you can't see that, even after all this" She said moving her hands around the kitchen "then I don't know what to tell you to make you see that I love you and I don't want to be in anyone else's arms Matt" She said moving her attention from him to the floor

"I get that Tay I do, but I thought that the guilt I had about all this would go away, when I fixed everything but there's still guilt there, I hate knowing that I'm just like all the other guys you went out with that just broke your heart, like it didn't mean anything"

"The guilt will go away Matt and your not like the rest" Tay said sliding onto the counter

"How so?" Matt asked turning the stove and oven off

"You told me the truth, you didn't run away from me, you stayed because you wanted to work this out"

"What if I did just want to give up on us Tay? What if I thought you deserved better then me?" Matt asked moving the food to the table

"Is that what you think Matt?" Tay asked playing with her finger nails

"It's what I thought but um a person I know convinced me other wise" Matt told her standing between her legs, he couldn't just come out and say that it was Josie, and he couldn't call her a friend, because Josie didn't want that.

"And what do you feel now Matt?"

"I feel that with a little extra work we'll be back to the couple we want to be, I love you so much Tay, and your right it would kill me if you walked out that door and I didn't go after you but the thing is I would but I'm not letting you walk out of my life with out fighting for you, I made a few huge mistakes and I can't take them back but I want to"

"Look Matt all we can do is move on from this, and start fresh" Tay told him wrapping her arms around his neck

"You're not giving up on us?"

"I would be a fool to give up on us Matt"

Matt smirked "You are a fool for love Tay"

"Take that back Matthew" Tay playfully said

"Nope can't do that" Matt said lightly tickling her

Tay giggled and grabbed the water hose from the sink and sprayed him with it "Ok, ok I take it back"

Tay smiled, well Matt took his shirt off "You'll do anything to get my clothes off wont you?" Matt asked playfully helping Tay off the counter

"I can't help that my man has a body of a sex god" Tay said biting her lip. She wasn't sure how long she could go with out having sex but she wouldn't cave in, not yet anyways.

"Or a sex god in the bedroom" Matt said with a wink causing Tay to giggle

Matt helped Tay sit at the table, they enjoyed the dinner Matt made. It wasn't much just sphagetti and meatballs with mozzerla cheese in the middle, garlic bread and some white wine. They finished the night off feeding each other cheese cake with a strawberry sauce infront of the fire.

Matt woke up in the morning to find the spot Tay was in empty. He sat up and saw her walk out of the bathroom "Going somewhere?"

"Uh yea, I need to fly out for the ppv tomorrow, they need to check my arm and if I'm cleared then I need to go over the match now that they changed it" Tay told him making sure she had what she would need

"Change it how?" He asked getting dressed

"If I can wrestle then it will be a triple threat"

"I wish you didn't have to go, I'm gonna miss you" He said kissing her

Tay kissed back, loving his lips on hers "You can come with if you want"

"Hmm that sounds good baby, let me pack and get a shower in"

"You shower and I'll pack your stuff"

"You're the best babe"

"I try" Tay said placing a kiss to his cheek and slapping his ass when he walked into the bathroom

"I'll get you back for that babe" Matt said throwing his boxers at her

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are awesome, but it's fine if you don't, aslong as you read the story then it's fine too :)<em>


	16. Chapter 16

It definitely seemed kind of a backwards way to start a relationship, but Josie and Corey talked non stop getting to know each other. They talked about how he got into wrestling, and his first tattoo at the age of 15, a cross on his leg, and about his family. She found it easy opening up to him and shared about herself as well. Josie told him all about how she started her own company and had a decent following with her event planning. The only reason she still did some hours over at the amusement park, was just because it was fun and something to do. Josie explained how she was never one to sit around. She had to stay busy and active. She knew she only had one life to live, and she wasn't about to waste it. That's how she had gotten into the body art they way she had. It just made life more colorful and unique. She didn't do it to stand out, but for herself.

The conversations went on, and he told her how before he moved down to Florida he had been an apprentice at a tattoo parlor that also did piercing. The owner wasn't a huge fan of doing the piercing himself so it wasn't long before he was trained to do it for him. It made Josie think that maybe that was the next step for her. She had tons of tattoos yeah, but hadn't never gotten any thing pierced other than her ears. With talking to him about the different places people pierced, it made her more intrigued that maybe this would be something fun and a good change for her. She was already Crazy J, and it would only add to the outside excitement appeal. So after not much discussing it, Corey had her convinced that a labret piercing right below her lip would be perfect.

Corey had a tattoo parlor he sometimes helped out at when he found free time, and he made a quick call to see if they were busy or not. Shortly after they were both headed to his car. The tattoo parlor wasn't only one of his local favorites but also of any of the local fcw guys and gals to get their ink fixed up. The bright lights in the window drew them in and they walked inside, Corey shocking Josie by holding onto her hand.

The receptionist's face lit up when they walked inside, and she jumped up to give them a hug. That was one thing Josie loved about the tattoo community, even though they looked rough and tough on the outside, they were almost automatically a family because of their obsessions with body art. The owner came over and introduced himself to Josie and then checked out some of the work she had, before discussing what she wanted to have done that day.

"If you want, Matt or well Mr. Graves has done piercing for us before, he can do it and then I'll cut the cost to just the stud," he offered.

"We'll that's definitely a good trust exercise," she laughed, "sure let's go for it."

"I'm glad you trust me enough," he said smiling. He took her hand and led her back to one of the piercing rooms.

"You do realize I wont be able to kiss you for a while while it heals," she told him giving him one last deep kiss before sitting up on the chair as he was taking out the equipment he needed. Once ready he slipped closer to the chair in between her legs, he leaned forward and whispered

"Guess that means I'll have to be the one to kiss you...everywhere." She blushed a little as he got her ready. He made a mark on the spot and got the clamp ready. She closed her eyes as he told her to count backwards from 10. Josie felt slight a pressure and felt the needle. Next was the little stud she had let him pick out. "All done. Want to look?"

Josie opened her eyes and he had a mirror set. He had decided on a blue jeweled stud, that looked amazing sitting right below her lip.

"Wow. I'm so glad you talked me into this," she told him, "It looks great. Very me and I didn't even know it. Thank you. How much do I owe them for the stud?"

"I've got ya covered."

"I can't ask you to pay for it all. That's insane."

"But I want to," he leaned forward to kiss her on her cheek, "Plus, maybe we can figure out some fun way to tip the piercer." She blushed again. Then lightly smacked his arm.

"I can't believe how easy it is for you to get me to blush. But thank you...thank you for everything."

He kissed her cheek again and helped her off the chair. He quickly cleaned up, and walked her to the front. He took out his money to pay, and they thanked the staff. On the way home Corey decided to be cheesy and they stopped for some ice cream incase her lip was still sore, but it was just so adorable Josie couldn't help but smile. Things were looking up, and maybe she finally found the right person to make her smile and deserved to enjoy her crazy life with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Tay walked out of the trainers room a smile plaster on her face, she couldn't keep it off. She was getting her chance at the diva's title even if she had to face two other diva's for it. She walked out to the ring to wait for Beth and Eve. She climbed in the ring and sat down in the middle taking everything in. It was still so surreal she was living her dream. She worked so hard to get where she was at that all the 90bad times were worth it to be here.

She was going over the match with Beth and Eve, when she went to the top rope to do a crossbody to Eve, she came down and landed on her arm. It hurt like hell but she would suck it up till after the match tomorrow. They both asked if she was ok, she simply told them it was nothing before rolling out of the ring and walking backstage. After she walked through the curtians she grabbed her arm. She was headed back to the diva's locker room to shower and change before meeting Matt at the hotel to head to a small cafe."Hey baby" She heard from behind her

She smiled and turned around dropping her hand from her shoulder "Hey baby what are you doing here?" She asked giving him a quick hug

"Just seeing how everything went" he said placing his arm around her waist.

"Good, I'm cleared to wrestle and the match is a good one in what little time we get that is" she told him hiding her sore arm

She knew she would have to go and get it wrapped tomorrow before the match, she would just say that she wanted to make sure her shoulder wouldn't get hurt during the match. "That's good. I can't wait to see my little firecracker in action tomorrow night."

"You best be watching"

"I will be don't worry"

"Good because there's a few surprise's in store" She told him walking into the diva's locker room

"Like?" He asked holding the door open

"Hmmm you baby have to wait like everyone else" She told him playfully pushing him, letting the door close.

She was going to have to lie to Matt about her shoulder because she to ice it once they got back to the room. Her shoulder was killing her. The tylenol she had was doing nothing for the pain. She was afraid she did more then dislocate it this time but she wouldn't give her spot up in the ppv tomorrow night. It didn't matter to her if she ever got her hands on the diva's title but she was given the opportunity and she wouldn't let it slip past her. She was like every WWE superstar and diva she wanted to be champion, she just didn't make a big deal about not getting it she wrestled because she loved it not because of some title. "Baby" Tay whined

"Yea baby" Matt asked rubbing her back

"Can you go get some ice for me?" She asked giving him, her cutest puppy dog eyes full on pout

"I guess since it's for my baby girl" He told her getting up slipping his boxers on

Once the door closed she groaned in pain. They fun they had in bed didn't help her shoulder any in made it worse. She knew she would be out of action for a few weeks or months but she wouldn't miss out on tomorrow. She didn't even want to hear Matt yell at her about it tomorrow when he finds out. It was a risk wrestling injured but it was the risk she was willing to take. "What did you need ice for babe?" Matt asked walking back into the room placing the bucket on the table.

"I um figured it would help my shoulder out some, just in case, you know" Tay told him trying not to make it seem like she was lying she didn't get how he could just lie so easily about everything, when his was worse then hers.

"Um ok" he said placing some ice into a baggie and handing it to her

"Thanks" She mumbled placing the ice on her shoulder feeling relieved that the pain was starting to go away and that Matt didn't question her more about it.

"You're welcome babe" Matt told her laying down resting his head on her lap. Tay smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

She didn't care if she looked like a fool for staying with Matt since she knew about him cheating on her. But she loved him and she couldn't take back the love she had for him. And it was the little moments like this, just them laying in bed together she loved. They didn't have to say anything, they could just look in each others eyes for hours on end. "You would tell me if your shoulder was hurting you right baby?" Matt asked suspecting something was wrong with her shoulder.

He wouldnt't push it, he knew very well that if your given a chance at a title in WWE take it because you dont know how soon you will get another one. He just didn't want to see his girl hurt and in pain. "Of course baby, why?" She asked not wanting to tell him

"Just making sure" He said smiling up at her

"Ok" she said resting her head on the wall behind her. He would understand but he would go into the whole protecting boyfriend mode and stop her from wrestling in the match.

Matt sighed to himself. He could tell she was in pain, he saw how she landed on her shoulder wrong well practicing, he could see the pain she was in, in her brown eyes. But wrestling was something he wouldn't mess up for her but he couldn't tell her not to wrestle, for one he has wrestled plenty of times injured and second she was wrestling before he even knew who she was and she wouldn't listen to him anyways. He wasn't going to be mad that she didn't tell him. He felt like she betrayed him by not telling him now. He imagined that she felt some what like this when she found out about his cheating, it wasn't a good feeling to have.

Tay closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that it was only a few days and she already had sex with him. Just from the few days there was a different kind of spark put back into it. She didn't even know she could feel this way, like it was the first time agian. A feeling she could get use to. She took the ice from her shoulder and tossed it in the trash that wasn't far from the bed. She nestled down into the bed with Matt's head resting on her stomach. She slipped her hand into his interlacing her fingers with his, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Tay woke up to Matt shuffling around the room, she quickly rubbed her eyes and looked at the time, her eyes went wide "Baby why the hell did you let me sleep this late?" She asked in a panic getting out of bed and getting dressed

"I thought you could use the rest, I'm sorry babe"

Tay sighed happily, how could she be mad at him for thinking about her? She needed all the rest she could for tonight well in three hours. "It's ok baby"

Once at the arena they quickly kissed and went seperate ways. Tay headed to the trainers office to get her shoulder wrapped up, it hurt worse today then it did yesterday. He carefully wrapped her shoulder up. She got ready for her match, she made sure she was wearing her wrestling attire that would cover most of her shoulder up with a pair of shorts. She laced her boots up and walked to the gorilla. Beth and Eve were already in the ring waiting. Halo by Manic Drive blasted through the arena, she took a deep breath and walked out forgetting about the pain when the adrenaline took over. She smiled and high fived the fans on her way to the ring.


	18. Chapter 18

Josie thanked her client and headed out of the party to her car once she knew that the clean up was being completely taken car of. It was somewhat of a reunion for friends who had not seen each other since their favorite band had broken up at least ten years before. It was a random event for Josie to plan but she had a blast, and judging by the tip she received, they had too. She sat down in her car and finally turned her phone back on. She wasn't too surprised at all to see a text for Corey waiting for her. It was a new weird feeling to have someone wanting to talk with and be with her more than 2 days a week, especially when they just met. Back when she was with Matt, she thought that, that kind of thing would be annoying, but Corey was definitely changing her mind about that fast. She hadn't seen him in over 24 hours but couldn't wait to see him again. He had left early the previous day because he had an FCW event and she had to plan finishing touches for the event. He had invited her, but she told him she had work to do. That wasn't a lie, she did need to stop being as distracted and get some stuff done. However, she was also a little nervous about crossing paths with some of Matt's friends. The more she thought of it though, it didn't bother her. She hadn't done anything wrong other than trust him. She had met more of the FCW guys probably mostly because they had less contact with Tay. Even if she wasn't with him, she still did enjoy watching wrestling, and just because he was on the show, she wasn't going to stop watching that.

Speaking of watching wrestling, that's what Corey was inviting her to do that night. A group of his FCW friends got together to watch the pay per views and he wanted her to come with him. She figured if he already wanted her to meet his friends, that was probably a good thing. Her thoughts had been going back and forth wondering if it was just a hookup relationship. That he wanted her to meet his friends, she was about to breathe a sigh of relief and know he wanted something more. Instead of texting she quickly called him to see if he needed her to pick up and bring something. She heard the excitement in his voice that she had actually said yes. Corey was considerate and made sure she was ok with it. He didn't know who her ex was yet, but with Kofi showing up had given him a good idea. Josie tried to convince him to let her bring something but he said the only thing she needed to bring was herself. He told her his friends wanted to meet who had put him in such a good mood during the show the night before. She had laughed at that. They made plans for him to pick her up, and they said goodbye.

Josie drove home and for the first time that day sat down and relaxed. She took out her note book and just scribbled down some thoughts about the days event. What had worked, and what she needed to rework if she ever did a similar event. After that she checked the dirt sheets to see what matches she was going to expect. Normally Matt had kept her updated when things got insane with work. It was actually a decent card and she was excited to see how it ended up being booked. She had never watched a pay per view with wrestlers so she was actually getting excited for their opinions and reactions. It would end up being a way to entertain herself more throughout the event.

Josie had dosed off when she was awoken by a knock as well as her cell phone ringing at the same time. She looked at the clock and jumped. She ran to the door and let Corey in.

"I'm so sorry. I must've had a busier day than I thought," she told him letting him inside. He just smiled pulling her closer and placed a kiss on her cheek like the day before with her piercing. She had forgot to tell him it was feeling a lot better. She grabbed the back of his head to show him it was instead. They ended up over on the couch, her lying underneath him, when she broke the kiss.

"We're going to be late," she told him as he nuzzled into her neck. It sounded like he answered "don't care" but she wasn't sure. "Because that would be a great first impression if I made you late the first time I meet your friends and coworkers. Come on buddy, I still need to change into something else." He pulled away and frowned. "But you can watch if you feel better." We'll that worked and it wasn't too long before they were on the road.

Josie had decided on red checkered pants and a black tank. Her hair was all over the place held up with little butterfly clips. She decided that it would be the best to look fun and be herself for this. She walked inside with him and was quickly welcomed by everyone there. Some looked familiar but no one she really knew, so that made her happy. They all were chilling and snacking when the door opened and once last person came in. This one, she did know. She remembered his name had changed when moving to WWE training, but he'd always be Tyler Black to her.

"Josie?" he asked confused.

"Hey, boy, long time no see," she told him pulling him into a hug. Some of the FCW guys watched with wonder but then went back to what they are doing. "I'm here with Corey tonight."

"What about Korklan?" he asked kind of low so no one would hear him.

"That you will have to ask him about. And then you can kick him or whatever?"

"So you are seeing Corey to get back at him?"

"Not at all. I seem to have a type when drinking. They have to be wrestlers." He laughed at that.

"I do like the new piercing, when did you get that?"

"Not too long ago. It was a trust exercise with Corey."

"If I didn't get kicked in the face a lot I'd so get one."

"GUYS! It's about to start!" A girl called from the living room. The group headed in all excited. It was nice to see people who loved what they did so much that they watched the PPVs to learn more. Josie was happy everything was fine with Tyler. But she had known him for awhile now thanks to Matt, so she knew he'd be laid back about it.

"Everything ok?" Corey asked as they walked into join the others.

"Nothing to worry about. Just past and present meshing nicely." They walked in and sat on the floor, Corey pulling her into his lap. She gave him a quick kiss, before snuggling into him getting ready to watch the show.


	19. Chapter 19

Tay took a deep breath forgetting the pain she was in and held up the diva's title, with the biggest smile on her face, as the crowd cheered for her. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She looked around in complete awe. She felt the cold tears of joy slowly make there way out, running down her cheeks. She high-fived the fans on her way out. Matt met her backstage, greeting her with a hug and a kiss, he picked her up, her hands automatically went around his neck, holding on to him and her newly won title. He spun her around "Congrats babe"

"Thanks baby, but can you..uh put me down?"

"Why?" Matt asked with a small pout

"I need to go see the trainer"

"What for?" Matt asked setting her back on the floor

"My shoulder"

"Oh ok"

Tay went to walk away "Oh baby"

"Yea?" Matt asked turning around

"Good luck"

Matt smiled and walked off to finish getting ready for his match. Tay walked into the trainers office "Don't tell me it's your shoulder again Tay"

"Uh then I wont"

"Let me take a look then"

Tay jumped onto the table placing the diva's title on her lap, she traced the outline of the butterfly, trying to put her focus on something other then the pain "I'm sorry Tay, I believe you seperated your shoulder, I can't let you compete tomorrow tonight and when you get home make sure to see your doctor"

Tay looked at him and nodded, she knew now there was no quick fix to this, she gluped looking down at the diva's title, she wasn't ready to give it up yet, she just got it. She walked back to Matt's locker room, she wanted to be alone and he was sharing a room with Kofi and they were both out in the ring wrestling the Uso's for the tag titles. Tay sat down on the bench keeping the title close to her, she was trying to watch the match but she was still in shock anout her shoulder, if she did seperate her shoulder like she was told she knew she had no choice but to drop the title. The bell rung making her attention go back to the tv, she sat in shock "The winners of the match and your new WWE Tag Team Champions The Uso's" Josh Matthews said ringing through out the arena.

Matt pushed Kofi, making Kofi stumble backwards, before storming out of the ring and never looking back. Once he got to the back he said his congratulations to Jimmy and Jey, he waited for Kofi "You ok?"

"Yea but did you have to be so rough?" Kofi asked joking

"Sorry about that, I just felt kind of mad about it out there"

"Yea, I get that but it should be the other way around after the past few days"

"I'm sorry about that Kofi, I shouldn't have put you in the middle"

"Nah it's fine, you just owe me one"

"Alright, I think I can handle that"

"Cool, I'll catch you later" Kofi wasn't going to be the one to tell Matt that Josie had moved on with another wrestler from FCW, it wasn't his place to tell Matt. If Josie wanted him to know then she could be the one to tell him, but what Josie did now was none of Matt's concern.

"Later man" Matt walked back to his locker room as Kofi headed off to catering. He shouldn't be so happy about losing the title's but he couldn't keep them forever and he really felt that The Uso's deserved the tag titles, and things were going to look up for him from here on out. He walked into the room "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Tay asked raising her voice some

"You didn't tell me" He countered

"I wanted to see your reaction when you saw me win it"

"I didn't find out we were dropping the titles until right before we were going out, I didn't have time to track you down and tell you" he told her 'but your still hiding something from me' he thought to himself, he wanted to say it out loud but he didn't wont to start an argument at the arena.

"Oh ok and Matt?"

"Yea?" He asked thinking maybe he did say something out loud. He thought for a moment but he was positive he didn't say anything about her hiding anything.

"We have to talk when we get back to the hotel"

"About?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now"

"Ok fair enough"

Neither one of them was needed for the rest of the night so they left before the main event started. They didn't talk but Matt could tell something was going on with his girlfriend. Once he parked he grabbed all there stuff taking it inside. Tay sat on the bed looking down, Matt shortly joined her "What's going on?"

"I might have seperated my shoulder at practice saturday night" she softly told him, expecting him to yell at her and give her some long lecture about how wrong she was about wrestling injured.

Matt sighed and pulled her into a hug careful not to bump her shoulder "It's going to be fine baby"

"How do you know that?"

"Your shoulder is going to get better and when you come back you'll get the diva's title again"

"It's not about the title, I've never been out with an injury, fake or real, and now I could be out for who knows how long"

"Baby it's not that big of a deal, you'll come back stronger"

Tay sighed "Wrestlings all I've ever known for the past ten years"

"Baby you'll only be out for a few months, your still gonna be able to wrestle"

"I know but it wont be the same"

Matt softly kissed her lips "It's gonna be ok baby, and now you will have time to get your stuff moved in"

Tay smiled alittle "I really thought you were gonna be pissed off I didn't tell you about this"

"I'm mad you didn't tell me sooner but I'm here for you, I've wrestled injured before, I know what it's like"

Tay smiled "Thanks"

"For?"

"Everything"

"You're welcome"

"Matt are you going heel or something?"

"I'm not really sure, I wasn't really suppose to push Kofi"

"Than why did you?" Tay asked laughing a little

"I don't know just felt like it, he doesn't mind though"

"Well I think your hot and sexy as a heel"

"Oh really"

Tay giggled and nodded

"I might have to do something about that"

"We can't Matt"

"Why not? And don't you dare say because of the sex ban after last night"

"My shoulder hurts to much and it will hurt more if we do"

"Ok but you so owe me" Matt said with a playfully wink

"Hhhmmm I'll think about it" Tay said getting up to change "Baby can I have your shirt?" Tay asked shyly

Matt smirked and throw his shirt at her. They finished the night off by curling up together in bed and watching the last of the ppv, before falling asleep in each other's arms for the night.

* * *

><p><em>So I just wanna know what everyone thinks if Evan Bourne did turn heel for real?<br>Reviews would be great, so if you could leave a review it would be wonderful :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Josie enjoyed the show, and with the atmosphere of the wrestlers (like she had expected) added to the excitement. They may have wanted to be in the position on the screen, but they weren't afraid to let that they were fans show. They cheered, booed, and after the match discussed it. She tried to hide her biases but being she was cuddling with Corey he caught on to the little things. She seemed very excited when Tay came out, which reminded him of Kofi stopping by earlier in the week. He remembered she asked him to check on her, so he figured she had something to do with the situation. When the match ended, she turned to him and mentioned that something was wrong. Tay looked happy but was favoring one side. She then mentioned about an injury that Tay had received a week or so ago. He hadn't heard about that from anyone or even the dirt sheets, but when he watched, from experiences from being injured himself, he knew Josie was right. Then later in the show, he got his confirmation on who her ex was. When Air Boom hit the stage, he felt her stiffen against him for a second, before she relaxed again. Being he had seen her relaxed around Kofi, that only left Evan Bourne. He'd known Matt for awhile and really couldn't imagine him playing two girls at the same time, but he also knew that when guys were on the road a lot, men in general did dumb things. He didn't really know Tay well, but she seemed like a nice girl. All he really knew was both girls were completely opposite. He then realized she had known Tyler, who happened to be a very good friend of Matt. It was Matt who had convinced Tyler to come to FCW, so there's no doubt in his mind their paths had crossed a lot. He watched Matt take a hard bump on the screen and felt himself smile. The dirt sheets would love this story, but for all those involved he'd keep his mouth shut. However, if Matt hurt her again, he might have to write an anonymous email.

The whole room was shocked when Air Boom dropped the belts to the Usos. Corey was surprised when Josie turned to him and said,

"Yea the Usos are great, but I don't think they've been built up enough to be champions. I thought they were trying to make the Tag Titles strong again?" The room then discussed the tag teams down at FCW and who could make good tag teams up on the main roster. Then promo between matches ended and they all turned back to watch the main event. After the show, they all just chilled and talked for awhile longer. It wasn't long before everyone decided to call it a night and head home. Corey took Josie's hand and they walked out to his car.

There was one thing they didn't know though. As soon as they had left Tyler took out his phone and sent a quick text. He just wanted to make sure Josie wasn't cheating. He thought the two of them had made a great couple, so he needed to know what happened. He knew Matt was probably crashing early due to the match and a few bumps he took, but he needed to look out for his friend just in case.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as they pulled away in his car.

"Oh yea. Your friends and coworkers are awesome. Thank you so much for letting me come with you."

"I wanted you there," he said taking her hand in his right hand as continued the way to her place, "I have a confession though. I figured out who your ex was during the show."

"oh?" she sounded nervous but he gave her hand a squeeze to comfort her.

"I should've figured it out sooner I guess. I mean, there are two Matt's Kofi would have known, and only one of which lives in Tampa. The other makes it pretty clear he's from Long Island."

"Woo Woo Woo you know it," she commented.

"I can't even tell you how much I respect you for how you acted during the show, and didn't just shoot them down. Instead of letting emotions that would be completely understandable out, you didn't judge him by what he had done, but for the talent him and his tag partners have as wrestlers."

"We'll I guess I've really turned into a fan. Even if Matt made a HUGE mistake..."

"His mistake my gain"

"I still think him and Kofi are the better tag team. I think those two work better as a team than alone sometimes. They have a lot of fun moves. And can hold it well until they have stronger teams built up. Uso's are great and I love their entrance, but they haven't been built up yet. They aren't going to be able to sell merch the way the company is going to want yet."

"You seem to understand parts of the business more than you admitted," he laughed, "But I do agree."

"I think it's my event planning side talking. You want to be able to market what you do, and put forward your best product. With TNA kind of forgetting about their tag teams this is the time for WWE to push them like crazy. Hopefully they have big plans for the Usos."

"I hope so too. They are really nice guys with a lot of talent. You have to come to one of the FCW shows though. You would be impressed by some of the talent. Plus, I know everyone would want to see you again."

"And you are hoping seeing you in your ring gear would excite me? What exactly do you wear?

"We'll you will just have to come to a show to find out," he teased he pulled into a spot in front of her place. He leaned forward giving her a kiss. It ended up getting deeper and his hands knocked some of the butterflies out of her hair as he ran his hands through it. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" She felt herself blush again.

"Maybe a few times," she laughed, "Would you like to come in?" He didn't have to be asked twice. He turned off his car and ran around to open her door before she could even reach for the handle. He closed the door once she got out he backed her into it, and kissed her again. With that they headed inside to relax, and have a good night end great.


	21. Chapter 21

Tay was sitting backstage hours before RAW would start, Matt had to be here to go over a few things for his match, it was killing her not knowing much about her arm. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the keys for the rental and left Matt a note and headed off to the nearest hospital, she couldn't wait until Tampa or New York to find out. She parked the car and walked into the emergency room, answering all the questions she needed to and filled out a few forms. She sat down and waited about five minutes before going back to a room. She answered all the questions the nurse asked and did what was asked of her as the nurse did the few things she had to do. Once the doctor came in she once again answered questions and told him what was going on. He looked at her shoulder and knew right away what was going on. He explained to her that she did have a seperated shoulder and she wouldn't be able to compete for two months at the earliest and if her shoulder wasn't healed by then she would have to get surgery to fix it. He wrote everything down for her and wished her the best of luck. Tay sat in the car shocked, sad, depressed she just won the title and now it was gone. She drove back to the arena the best she could with her left hand as her right arm was stuck in a sling. She walked into the arena heading straight for Vince's office.

Matt walked into the locker room. He was loving the story line that would be starting tonight with the Uso's. He looked around and saw the note Tay left him. He figured now was the time to get back to Tyler. He was just gonna text him but he figured it would be easier just to call him to explain things to him. He looked through his contacts stopping at Tyler's hitting the send button "Hey man" Tyler said answering his phone a bit out of breath from his workout

"Hey man what's up?" Matt asked sitting down

"What's going on with you and Josie?" He asked not wanting to make small talk

Matt sighed "I broke up with her" He said flatly

"Why? You guys were good for each other"

"I was seeing Tay too and after a year of cheating on them I had to pick one..." Matt was saying when Tyler interrupted him

"You picked Tay"

"Yea I did, but why are you asking?"

"Because Josie was hanging out with a few of us from FCW to watch the ppv last night"

"Um ok" Matt said wondering what she had to do with anything. Just because he wasn't with her anymore didn't mean she couldn't live her life the way she wanted to.

"There's more man she was with someone else"

Matt was shocked she moved on so fast, he didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth to ask who but nothing came out. He figured it would have to be a guy from FCW if she was hanging out with them "It's Corey Graves man, wait do you mean newly crowned diva's champion Tay?"

"Uh yea" Matt answered chuckling some

"Oh cool but I'll talk to you when your in Tampa again, I gotta run, later dude"

"Yea later man" Matt said hanging up and putting his phone away. He sat down rubbing his face. He couldn't believe that she moved on with someone else especially another wrestler.

Tay was looking at Vince waiting to find out what he was going to do. "I'm sorry Tay but you do know what happens right?" He asked with a certain saddness wrote in his voice

"Yea I do know, I just wanna know how I'm going to be wrote off the show for a few months"

It wasn't long before they came up a with what seemed to be the perfect plan. Tay smiled at Vince and walked back to Matt's locker room to see what was going on with him "By the look of things you're gonna be out for a while" he said pointing to the sling

"Uh yea two months maybe more"

"I'm sorry baby"

"It's ok, it's my fault anyways and now I have to deal with that, but what's going on with you?"

"Oh nothing much just a fued with the Uso's, gotta try to push them some more a new tag team will be coming up and threw into the fued and if things go good with that Kofi and myself get to wrestle for the US title in fatal four way hopefully at one of the next few ppv's"

"Sounds fun and exciting"

Tay finished in hair and make up and walked back to the diva's locker room, none of them knew what was going on, she told them she wouldn't be wrestling tonight but had a backstage segment. She wasn't ready to tell them about her shoulder so she skipped out on wearing the sling until after RAW. She dug through her purse and came across Crazy J's card. She smiled remembering how she took the time out of her day to talk to her and help her out, when she could've just left her sitting there. It would only be fair to say thanks and maybe they could meet up well she was out of action and get to know each other. She sent the message turning off her phone and walked out the door to get into place. "At this time I have our newly crowned Diva's Champion Tay with us" Matt Striker said as the camera panned out to see them both. Tay smiled her all to famous smile and looked at the diva's title on her shoulder moving her attention back to Matt "How does it feel to have won the title for the first time?"

"It feels like magic, I still can't believe it, it's still feels so surreal Matt" Tay said when the camera fuzzed out for a few seconds, leaving everyone shocked when the camera came on again and Matt was kneeling by an unconscious Tay. You could see the paramedics come in before it went back to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole.

Once it was clear Tay got up and walked to Vince's office kissing the butterfly title before walking in and handing the title over. All the emotions that were running through her she fought to keep away. She only had the title for a full 24 hours what kind of champion was she? Vince bid her a healthy and speedy recovery. She smiled and walked out. She didn't bother turning her phone back on, she just packed her things and headed back to Matt's locker room to wait for him. She ignored the looks she got, she didn't want to tell them what was going on, they would find out soon enough. "Tough break" Kofi told her as she walked in

"Yea maybe, but that's what I get wrestling injured"

"Tay think of it like this, atleast you got to hold the diva's title, it don't matter how long you had it, but you can always say you were diva's champ and when you come back in a few months and you get that title you will be a 2 time diva's champ, how many other diva's can say that?" Kofi told her

Tay smiled "Thanks Kofi, I needed to hear that but how did you know?"

"Matt told me"

"Go figure" Tay said rolling her eyes playfully. What Kofi told her made her smile a real smile since she won the title and she saw that it wasn't a big deal, well not that much of a big deal like she was making it.


	22. Chapter 22

"Holy Shit!" Josie yelled staring at the screen as Tay laid on the floor. Corey was over and they were watching Raw with some junk food all over the table. "Damn I hate when I get sucked into the story like that," Josie laughed causing him to as well.

"Looks like you were right with her shoulder, I'm going to say she just got written off for a couple months," Corey commented. Josie let out a groan and grabbed some chips.

"Poor girl. She's had a rough week. Can't blame Matt for her being hurt, but you can definitely blame his brother." Corey looked confused and being that it was easy to be open with him, she filled him in on how she had made Matt go check on her, at the time who she thought was his friend. She explained how Mike was helping her train when what originally hurt her shoulder happened. "I do feel bad for Mike too though. Nice guy, but he is going to feel awful." She picked up her phone and decided to send him a quick text. She figured like his brother, he was probably avoiding her because of the fear of death.

"Don't blame yourself...or let your brother try to blame ya about Tay. This is going to make her a stronger person, and have her more determined to push herself. Don't want to put you in a weird place with me texting you, but just felt like you needed to know."

"I really should've gone to school to be a shrink," she laughed. She then put the phone back down and cuddled up againist Corey. They watched the show and discussed it while just being fans. Corey explained that a lot of so called male fans didn't seem to be able to do that anymore, just enjoy it, and instead complain about what is and isn't being done. It was fun to talk with Corey about that kind of stuff. Yea, though with Matt she had slight conversations about it, but with Corey they got more into the in and outs of the business.

The show was enjoyable as expected. Josie decided she needed more of a change, so that night Corey helped dye her hair so that it had orange streaks throughout her hair. It was so much easier with someone to help, and Corey running his fingers through her hair just heated things up. So once it was finished, they both ended up in the shower to attempt to cool down before heading to bed.

Being Tuesday wasn't a very busy day for either of them, they took their time actually leaving the bed. Corey decided to make breakfast (even if it was around noon) with some items he had brought over. Josie was walking around in her robe, and finally found her phone she had left in the living room. Normally Josie was someone who kept her phone attached to her hip, and flipped if she couldn't find it. Corey however turned out to be a good distraction from the technology addiction. She had two texts, one from Mike saying thank you and hoping they could still be friends. The other was from an unknown number. She opened the text and her jaw dropped until she shook her head and broke out into giggles.

"Who texted you that is making you laugh that much?" Corey called from in front of the stove where he was cooking up some bacon and eggs shirtless.

"We'll I totally forgot I gave out any business cards other than at the last event. However, I gave one to Tay and she actually texted me."

"Tay as in the former Divas champion. Ouch, Fuck that hurt."

"What did you do?"

"Bacon splattered." She put the phone down, and walked over checking on him, once she saw he was fine she laughed.

"Serves you right for cooking shirtless, not that I'm complaining." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his tiny burn.

"If you do that again, this bacon is going to burn," he teased. She gave him a quick kiss and then headed back to her forgotten phone.

"Hey. It's Tay from Starbucks. I wanted to thank you again for taking the time to talk to me that day. It looks like I'm going to be moving to Tampa, which works if you saw the show last night. I ended up messing up my shoulder before the pay per view because of a previous injury. I would really like to buy you coffee or something to say thank you again. I also realized I never got your first time which makes me feel like a jerk. I should be back in a few days or less, but if you want to chill just let me know. If not that's cool. Thanks again."

Josie laughed. Tay was obviously very nervous texting the stranger from Starbucks. If only she knew about her being the other girl, she wondered if she would even bother. Josie knew she should tell her, but with how much Tay had been through during the past week or so, she didn't feel right springing it on her yet. Maybe if they knew each other better, it would be easy. All she knew was, she wouldn't wait as long as Matt to be honest and tell Tay the truth.

"Food is ready!" Corey called out.

Josie clicked reply.

"No problem. Don't feel bad, I was happy to help. I should be around so just let me know. Feel better! And don't worry about the name thing, just plug me into your phone as J...that's what my friends call me."

And with that she tossed the phone, and headed to enjoy breakfast and a new day with Corey.


	23. Chapter 23

Tay kissed Matt good-bye and boarded the plane to head back to New York to get get an early start on getting her stuff moved to Tampa. She would meet up with Matt again tomorrow at the airport and they would finish getting her stuff packed and shipped to Tampa. She didn't want to leave Matt but she didn't have a choice about it. She could trust Matt, right? She shook the thought from her head, of course she could trust him, he was only gonna be with a few RAW guys and the SmackDown roster. What was the worst he could do? She pulled herself together and got off the plane. She thought about getting a cab but figured it's been a week since she last saw Mike so she called him instead "Hello" Mike answered groggy

"Don't tell me I just woke your ass up" Tay said with a small giggle

"What's it to you Taylor?"

"It's Tay you dork"

"That's not what your drivers license and birth certificate say"

"Alright fine whatever, just get your ass to the airport"

"Why should I?"

"To pick me up"

"And what do we say?"

"Please get your wonderful ass here Mike, pretty please"

"How could I say no to that, give me about twenty minutes"

"Ok"

Tay got her luggage and walked outside sitting on a bench waiting for him. Tay smiled and took a few pics with fans and signed a few autographs for some little kids, she wasn't the biggest fan of signing autographs for any adults at any airport, she like many people knew they would only put it on ebay. Mike put Tay's luggage in the trunk as she got into the passangers seat. Mike shortly joined her. "How bad?"

"Seperated, out for two months"

"Tough"

"It's what I get, it's my fault"

"Yea that's true" He said with a hint of bitterness to it

"Yea I know dude" she said with an eye roll. She was getting tired of explaining things to people. She knew it was her fault when it happened.

"What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just have this sarcastic, jackass wanna be thing going on"

"Oh, I don't know, but thanks for the lift dude"

"So I'm dude now?"

"Yea I guess" Tay said getting her stuff out

"Your boyfriend, my brother would kick my ass if I didn't help you"

"Of course he would" Tay said walking into the building Mike following behind her.

He couldn't help but feel like it was some how his fault. Before Josie texted him which he was surprised after everything went down, she would even try to talk to him, but he was grateful she was there to look out for him to a certain extant. He wanted to believe that it was all his fault, but now he knows it's not completely his fault but he did have a part to play in the whole thing "I'm sorry Tay"

"For what?" She asked walking into her place holding the door open for him

"Your arm"

"I don't blame you for it Mike, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, I wanted to learn how to do the shooting star press, but I knew better, but I didn't listen to myself, but I don't know how much blame your brother holds against you and if I have to talk to him about it, I will"

"Thanks Tay, but I'll just talk to him later about it"

"He'll be here tomorrow, I was suppose to meet him at the airport, but you can, his flight arrives at 3"

"Um ok"

"Mike if you have things you need to go do, go I'll be fine"

"Ok, by Taylor"

"Bye Michael" Tay said playing around with him. That was one of the things she liked about him, no matter what you could get along with and goof off with him about anything. She would even admit that he was a good friend to her.

Tay walked into her bedroom figuring it would be easier to start there and work her way out. She dug out the boxes she had and to start to pack. She started to get bored so she played some music but found herself dancing around her room instead of packing. She decided to listen to the Art of Wrestling putting it on a random podcast. She's listened to them all driving from city to city. She went back to packing her closet up "Oh Taylor"

Tay freaked out and jumped holding her chest "What the hell Mike?" She yelled "Don't you know how to knock?" she asked throwing a hanger at him

"Yea I do but I didn't think you would mind" he said with a soft chuckle moving out of the way of the flying hanger

"You don't think"

"I've been told that"

"I can see why but why the hell are you here?"

"Oh I started to hear my brothers entrance theme and knew right away it had to by your phone since that's not my ringtone, and what do you know I was right, my brother was calling you" He told her laughing some

"Oh um yea he uh was the one to put it as his ringtone as a joke" She told him blushing a bright red

"Yea sure but you could've always changed it"

"Yea I could've, I just didn't feel like it"

"Yea ok" He said laughing walking out

Tay smiled and called Matt back "Hey babe"

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Just making sure you got back to your place ok"

"Yea sorry about not calling you but after Mike left I started to pack a few things up"

"It's fine, but I'll let you get back to packing"

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too babe" Matt said hanging up

Tay smiled and went back to packing her clothes up. She finished packing her room up at about two in the morning. She knew it would be best if she went to bed and rested but she wasn't tired. She walked into her laundry room and threw what dirty clothes she had into the wash and packed the rest of the room up. She stayed up until the wash was done, throwing the clothes into the dryer and retreated back to her bed for afew hours of sleep.

Tay woke up the next afternoon to few guy voices. She could tell that Mike and Matt were two of them but she didn't know the other voices. She was shocked that she had slept in so late, she didn't mind for the fact she needed the rest, but she didn't think she was tired enough to sleep the whole day away. She slipped on an over sized hoodie and walked out putting faces to the voices, it was a few guys from Ring of Honor. She looked around her place and saw that everything was gone, it was real she really was moving today. All they had left was the stuff in the room to load up.


	24. Chapter 24

Josie was sitting in Starbucks relaxing and enjoying her coffee. She looked down at her phone to check the time. Corey was supposed to meet her and must've hit traffic or something. She took out her note pad and started planning out random details for the next event she had lined up. A short time after the chair across from her squeaked against the floor and broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Corey there.

"Sorry I'm late," he said leaning across the table to give her a kiss, "Had to deal with something." She looked at his face and could tell he seemed kind of annoyed.

"Everything ok? You look upset." He smiled and laughed.

"We haven't known each other all that long and you already know how to read me. It's stupid, don't worry about it."

"Oh come on, you've seen me help people I shouldn't even bother with. So I'm more than willing to listen to you so you can get it off your chest," she paused to take a sip of coffee, "I mean, I'm going to be having coffee with the girl who my ex was with and that's no big deal."

She caught a flash in his eye when she mentioned Tay.

"We'll that's why I didn't want to mention it. Cause it does involve her."

"As I said I'm meeting her for coffee, so why would something like that bug me?" He thought about it, and she swore she could hear the wheels in his head turning. He reached across the table for her hand.

"They are moving in together." He was being all serious and slow but she couldn't hold in her laugh.

"I knew that. I totally gave her that idea. Figured she could keep a better eye on him, and find out if things would work out. It's not a big deal." He joined her in laughing and let out a sigh of relief. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Richy, Ricky Steamboats kid, whose's in FCW called and asked if I was available today. I guess they need help moving her stuff in. Told him it probably wouldn't be the best idea. He's tagging with Seth or well Tyler so I'm sure he could explain it. Don't think I'd be able to mute myself or hold myself back around Korklan."

"Yea. That wouldn't be good for your career," she teased, "Kicking the crap out of half of the former tag champions, Thank you for holding yourself back. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I made him cry when everything went down. And even though I've been nice, I guarantee he's nervous he's going to run into me and what my reaction will be."

"Yea, I highly doubt you need to cause any drama or to protect ya. I'm pretty sure you can do that. But if you need some someone to," he lowered his voice, "do anything else for you, I'm definitely the man for the job." She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"You enjoy making me blush out in public don't you?"

"Yup, it's fun. I like making you do some other things more," and the blush deepened. He smiled proudly.

"We should probably get out of here. Um...cause Matt lives close so people might stop here on their way, and ugh...that could be awkward..."

"Too late," he mumbled. She turned behind him and saw Tay walking over from the counter with her hand full balancing some coffees, luckily alone. Josie waved and Tay seemed to light up even with her sling on.

"Hey, girl, how ya feeling?" Josie asked her.

"Better than yesterday. Just going insane a bit. I have a bunch of guys at the house helping me with the move. Thank you so much for the idea."

"I'm glad it's working out," she said with a big smile, "Oh Tay, this is Corey or Matt. He's my..." she paused not sure what exactly they were,

"Hopefully boyfriend," he interrupted, causing her to smile more.

"Do I know you?" Tay asked him, "You look so familiar."

"You might have," he teased, "I think we've crossed paths on the indy scene, and I'm currently signed down in FCW." Reorganization hit her face.

"Sterling James Keenan!" Tay said excitedly, "I'm so sorry. It's such a small world."

"Nothing to worry about, I cut my hair and some of the tattoos are covered. So you are moving down to the land of wrestlers?"

"Yup. It's going to be a big change from New York."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it fast," Josie commented, "But don't worry, I'll show you some places that will remind you of New York. There's only one place you can get bagels down here that's worth it."

"Thank you so much! I should probably get this coffee back to the house before the natives go insane. It was great to see you."

"Can we help you get that to the car?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I gotta work on the balance anyway but thank you."

"Text me when you are settled and we'll chill."

"It was great to see you guys! I'll hope to see you soon!"

"You definitely will," Corey said with a grin. They waved goodbye and were once again left alone. "Now where were we?"

"So you actually want to date and be all official with me?"

"Of course. I couldn't imagine anything that would make me happier."

"And you are so sure about that?" she teased him actually causing a little red on his face.

"I think we should um...head back to whomever's place is closer."

"Me too. We are so lucky we drove separate to make sure we made it there in once piece." And with that they got up, Corey slipping his hand into hers and raced outside to go have a little more fun making bets on who would get to the house first


	25. Chapter 25

Matt would only let Tay point out where she wanted things, he wouldn't let her help unpack afraid she would hurt her arm more. Tay found it sweet but annoying. But she let him have his way. Tay was sitting on the couch watching as they brought the last of her stuff in. She looked over when someone sat down "Uh hi"

"Hey name's Ryan Nemeth"

"Oh yea you're um Nick's brother"

"Yep Ziggler is my older brother"

"Dude get back to work"

"Well Taylor, or Bo, whatever you wanna go by I'm keeping the lovey diva Tay company here"

Tay couldn't help but giggle at them, Ryan was just like his older brother. "Well leave her alone dude, she doesn't need you bugging her or you trying to get her to either read or buy your book"

"That hurts dude"

Tay got up and left them to fight over whatever. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She moved her attention from her phone to the man sitting next to her "I'm not sure if you remember me or not"

Tay looked at him she knew that he was Tyler Black and competed as Seth Rollins in FCW but other then that she couldn't remember anything else about him "Sorry but I don't"

"That's cool it's been a few years, but I came to ROH when you were getting ready to head to FCW under the development deal with WWE in like December of 07."

Tay thought back to when she left ROH for FCW, a smile graced her lips "I was headed to OVW but they were in the process of switching to FCW at the time, they waited a few months before they sent me there instead. I was manging a few guys that had teamed with you, it was the only time in my career that I was able to play a heel, FCW turned me face a few weeks in and I've been a face ever since. You were good back then, just not as good as you are now in the ring, I wouldn't be surprised to see on the main roster soon"

"You do remember, it's a good thing saying as Matt is one of my boys, and you would be surprised how soon I will be on that main roster with Richie. And thanks for the compliment, I've come along way since ROH, but so have you, and I'm sure you will be a heel soon enough, I always thought you were a better heel, I don't know why they changed you face for"

"Thanks, it means alot to me that you think that, so do I have to look forward to you and all his other boys to be just stopping over when ever you feel like it? They changed me to a baby face for the fact they thought the crowd would get behind more as a face plus they had more heel diva's then face diva's, at first I didn't mind it, but now I'm ready for a change"

"Just do you and you'll have that change you've been waiting for" They both let a small laugh out when they heard Matt yell for Tyler to get back up there to help put something together. He got up "oh and Tay, I would be looking forward to us stopping over when ever we feel like it, always have"

"That's fine, can't stop boys bonding over sports or whatever on tv. Oh and Tyler could you take some water up to Matt as he wont let me help out with anything"

"No prob Tay" he said grabbing a bottle of water for Matt on his way upstairs, to help out.

After the long drive and the last two days of unpacking she barely was able to spend any alone time with Matt. Tay walked down stairs seeing Matt laying on the couch, watching the news, she walked over and sat down when Matt sat up alittle, resting his head in her lap, Tay ran her fingers through his hair. "Shouldn't this be the other way?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"I should have my head resting in your lap"

"Hmm I think I would like that" Matt said with a wink, causing Tay to giggle her cheeks turning a soft pink color.

"I don't think so, not until my arm is healed"

"Yea I know but I could be careful about it"

"I'm sure you would be, but I don't want anything else to damage my shoulder any worse"

"Ok, your the boss when it comes to that"

Tay smiled "I know but are you all packed?"

"Yea, it sucks that I have to leave so soon and your not coming with, it's gonna be so weird with out you on the road"

"You will be fine with out me for the next few months and I'll be fine, don't worry so much"

Matt let a soft sigh out "But I'm leaving you here all alone"

Tay laughed alittle "I'm not all alone, I do know a few of the FCW girls from when they had me work a match a few months ago"

"It's still not gonna be the same"

"You'll have to get over it" Tay said when she heard a car horn "Kofi's here to pick you up baby"

Matt sighed "I'm not ready to leave yet" he whined

"Well I'm ready for you to leave" Tay said playfully

"You're mean"

"I love you too"

They kissed quickly and Matt grab his luggage and walked out to get in the car with Kofi. Tay sighed and looked around. What would it hurt if she put a few pictures up? She looked through the pictures she had and placed them around the living room, setting them on the entertainment center and put some on the mantel above the fireplace. The rest she would make sure to wait for Matt to be back to hang on the walls. She sighed and sat down Matt was only gone a few minutes and she was already bored.

She remebered something about there being an FCW event tonight but with it being a little over an hour drive to the venue she couldn't drive that far with her arm in a sling. She would've caught a ride with someone from FCW but they were already on there way to the arena to get ready. She looked around for her cell and sent a quick text to J as she said to call her, since she wasn't sure if she was busy working or doing something else. "I know this is uh kinda short notice and I wasn't sure if you were busy tonight or not, but uh I was wondering if you wanted to go watch the FCW show, my treat. Um but if not that's ok" Tay sent the message and set the phone down infront of her on the coffee table, anxiously waiting to see if she would text back or not.


	26. Chapter 26

Josie stared at her phone. Part of her wanted to go and get out. The other side knew that it was probably a bad idea. Getting coffee their first hang out would give Tay the ability to know who she was, before Josie opened up on the bad news of the connection they had. However, deep down inside, she knew if they went tonight, there was a huge possibility she'd have to open up, and make Tay's week even worse than it had been. She also knew though if she didn't, Tay would be sitting at home bored. When the text had come through, she checked the calendar. Matt was a dumbass for having her move in, when he was gone like the next day. And if she remember right, he had some longer tours coming up. She did understand he was rushing things for forgiveness and he didn't know she was going to be hurt and stuck there alone. She felt for Tay moving to a place where she didn't have, or at least figured she didnt, have any connections for love. It was very brave of her, and it wasn't necessarily something Josie could see herself doing. That's probably why her and Matt weren't meant to be. She had thought about it a lot lately and it was mostly because of Corey. Corey taught her in the short time they had been together that having someone with you more than twice a week wasn't as bad as she thought it could be.

She picked her phone back up and started to text back. She hopefully would be able to control the night's information wise, because if she felt she was forced to open up, she feared Tay would jump out of the car and walk home or at least try to.

**"Yea. That sounds fun. I could surprise Corey. Do you want me to drive? Didn't know if you had a car down here or not. It's not really something you need in New York." **she asked. She wasn't too shocked when she got a message back quickly.

"That would be awesome. I was a little nervous to drive with the shoulder."

**"No problem. I understand. Even if you've been down here for a little before, it takes some getting used to. And plus with your shoulder, wouldn't help with dealing with the bad tourist drivers." **Josie thought for a second. She wasn't supposed to know who Tay's boyfriend was, therefore she wouldn't know where he'd live, **"What's the address of your new place? I'll be there in a little bit." **

Tay sent her the address and Josie got up for finally get ready. She decided if she was going to surprise Corey she might as well shock and tease him a little. She pulled a black skirt from her closet and fishnet stockings. A tight deep blue tank and matching boots finished the outfit. Doing a quick make up job, fixed her hair and headed out.

It felt weird driving up to the house for different reasons than she had before. Josie tried to remain positive and pulled into the driveway. She lucked out that Tay had been waiting, so she didn't have to look into the house at all. She was sure she'd be fine with it eventually, but right now it would be too weird. Tay walked over to her car smiling, and that made Josie feel better and relax.

The drive was a good one, but it was a good time to bond and just get to know one another. Tay was very interested in what Josie did, and the two girls meshed well.

"So how's the shoulder doing?" Josie asked as an easy segway as she drove them along. Tay explained it was more of the annoyance than the pain at the moment. She opened up easily to Josie and told her she tried a move before she was ready and that's how she originally hurt it. Josie played dumb and held herself back from making comments that would show she knew Mike. Mike was a good guy, but a little reckless at times. Tay went on to tell her how she was already getting bored and that her boyfriend had to fly out for work already which didn't help with the whole adjustment to the new place.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. It looks like a nice place he has. And before you know it, you'll be back on the road asking me to watch whatever animal you adopt while he's away."

Tay laughed. She actually hadn't thought about that. She'd have to check with Matt, but maybe a pet would be good for them. Something for them to take care of together, and to keep her company when he was gone. She would feel bad leaving it, but if she had friends she could trust around, it might make leaving the animal easier.

"I know you might not want to talk about it, so if you don't, just tell me so. But is everything ok with you guys now?"

"Yea, he showed up at the Starbucks a little after you left with flowers. We talked and at least with everything in the open I think we can work through it. I already messed up and slept with him once, but I've been better telling the truth and using the injury since," Tay then had a slight moment of panic, "You don't think I'm an idiot for staying with him do you? "

"Not at all. I can tell you love him from how you talk, and because he was honest I have a pretty good feeling he loves you. He is a male though, and they have the amazing ability to not think. And if they do, it's only with one head at a time." Tay laughed and then asked about how she had met Corey.

"It hasn't been very long at all and it was definitely not planned," Josie explained, "I had just gotten a new tattoo and went out with my tattoo artist friend. We'll guess I had too much to drink,...oh this is so embarrassing. But I guess I decided to bring him home. I tried to kick him out, but he wouldn't leave."

Both girls laughed again together as Josie pulled off the exit for where the show was that night. "Pretty much he said he wasn't willing to give up on me yet, even it we kind of did things backwards, it's nice. It may not work out, but for now its fun and we'll see where it goes."

"Guys make things so complicated sometimes," Tay added.

"Oh yea they do. But sometimes it makes things more interesting and less boring. But that's why we have to have girl time to keep our sanity I think. However, I will let you know, I plan to drive him a little insane tonight."

The two pulled into the lot and started to get excited about the show. Tay explained to Josie about how the FCWs ran and backstage stuff that had happened when she had been there. Being she was on the main roster, Tay was able to get them hooked up at ringside right by the ramp. She told Josie that some people might look familiar because some of the talent appeared on the WWE television and webshows. Josie told her, as they walked to their seats, that she had met a few to watch the pay per view and couldn't wait to see them in action. The girls just chatted for a while, until finally it was show time.

Josie had never seen a show from this close up. Matt had always been shy about her coming to see him work, now that she knew the truth, she knew why. The people she had met the other day had awesome moves, and she was impressed how dedicated they were to what they did. It was also great to have Tay there to tell her about the different moves and people. Corey hit the ring after some of the people she had met the other day. They obviously semi spoiled her surprise, because he spotted her the second he walked out from behind the curtain. He sent her a wink, which she responded to with a flirty smile. Tay saw it and just laughed at their interactions.

Corey was in a tag match that night, and her nervousness came when Seth came out. It annoyed her, he was no longer Tyler Black. Tay explained to her about which people's names had switched when they came to developmental. She told her she had to see some of Corey's old stuff before that became his name.

"It's too confusing. I know it's all for legal reasons, but that's why I never had any interest in being a lawyer." Tyler was trying to stay in character but Josie saw him break for a second when he spotted the two girls sitting next to one another. He was young, and very close to Matt so she saw him as her biggest threat not to give her the time she needed to tell Tay. Luckily his staring was broken up by the ring bell signaling the start.

It was a great match to close the show, and the fans were screaming and very into it. Tay looked bummed thinking about missing the cheers, boos, or any reaction from the fans. She did have a few fans get up the guts to come talk to her, but it wasn't the same. She told J all about the rush you feel when you enter a packed arena, and there is no better high one can get. J listened to her, and asked questions. It made her happy she was able to share the show and just talking with someone else. She had a feeling they would hopefully become pretty good friends.

After the show, Tay led Josie to the backstage door and they were quickly ushered inside. It wasn't even five minutes later when a high pitched squeal caused them both to jump.

"OH MY GOD TAY! GET OVER HERE! It's been too long" a blonde girl yelled.

"Go catch up. I'll be fine," Josie informed her. Tay felt bad and didn't want to leave her alone. "I met some people remember, go catch up, or we might all end up deaf. Don't worry, I wont leave without you." Tay laughed and finally agreed.

Josie looked around and said hi to a lot of people she had met. Finally she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Seth...or whatever your name is, we need to talk for a minute." Fear flashed in his face. "First breathe. I know you think you've found yourself between a rock and hard place but dont."

"I just don't want you to hurt her. She's a nice girl."

"Yes, I know that. She invited me here tonight. I knew she wouldn't be able to drive on her own, so we came together."

"Does she know about you and Matt?" he said very low.

"Not yet. But I want to be the one to tell her. I don't want you telling Matt about this right now. Especially when he's out on the road and she's alone. She's had a bad enough week as is, so if you tell him and he decides to be honest, it seriously messing things up." He looked at her confused, "Matt didn't tell you what happened did he?" He shook his head no. "Ok, as I told you, it's not my place to say, but he fucked up big time. Shockingly, I'm dealing with it better than I thought. However, I still want him to be happy, and if it's with Tay that's fine. I like her, she is a nice girl, so don't mess this up."

"Ok ok. I wont tell Matt. But don't you think he'll figure it out if she tell's him she's been hanging out with a tattooed chick named Josie?"

"Not if for now she only knows me as J. I promise I will tell her soon. But I can't do it now, and not tonight. I saved their relationship once, and I won't let it be ruined."

"Ok. I'm so confused. But I'll keep this information to myself."

"Thank you. Now, that we're done with that, have you seen Corey anywhere?" He pointed towards the locker room and she pulled a chair outside the door to wait. She would've walked right in, but she didn't know if he was alone in there or if she would get him in trouble. Hopefully Tyler would keep his promise, but until then she'd wait. Depending how much catching up Tay had to do, she could definitely see having fun with Corey and her getting to find out what it's like being a groupie.


	27. Chapter 27

Tay smiled and walked up to the blonde haired FCW diva "Hey Ivelisse" She said hugging her the best she could

"Hey Tay, how are you?"

"As good as one could be considering" She said looking down at her sling quickly before looking back up "How are you?"

"I'm good, are you still with Matt?"

"Yea, things are good" Tay told her not wanting to give off the slightest hint that they were going through a rough patch. She didn't want anyone else but the few people that already knew about it to know. Hell she hasn't even told her family about it yet. How do you tell them something like that, then turn around and say your still with him becasue you love him? They wouldn't understand, they would just say how can you love someone that cheated on you? And how can he love you if he cheated on you? And she really didn't need to hear that right now. She wasn't going to tell them anytime soon or ever if she has it her way. Which she was sure of, until she thought about all the questions her older brother would start to ask on why she was living in Tampa with Matt. And she wasn't so sure she could lie to them on why she moved in with Matt. But she pushed that to the back of her mind. Tonight was about having fun.

Ivy pushed the door to the diva's locker room open, they could hear all the diva's chatting away and laughing. They walked in and all the chatter stopped. Tay looked around, their wasn't many faces she knew really good, a few she had a match or two with but other then that she hasn't really talked to them. The divas she trained with when she was here are either on the main roster or back on the indy scene.

She smiled at them all. They soon found themself's talking about the latest locker room gossip. Tay tried to stay out of it but found it hard not to join in with them. They invited her out for drinks where most of the guys and girls headed to after the shows, but she really wasn't in the mood to go out, but she told them she would think about it and get back to them. The truth was she really didn't drink, she could have fun with out getting drunk. She would have one or two but drinking just wasn't her thing. She hugged them good bye and walked out of the divas locker room after she got Ivy's number.

Tay walked down the hall trying to figure out where J had ran off to, she figured since she was dating Corey that she was with him in his locker room, so she would just catch up some more with Tyler. But first she found her way to Corey's locker room and knocked hoping she wasn't interupting anything. The door opened to reveal, Corey standing in nothing but a towel. She could see why J was with him, he had the looks, but he just wasn't her type. She shook the mental thoughts from her mind, she was with Matt and loved him, and she couldn't go around checking out other women's boyfriends, espically when she is trying to be friends "Sorry if I interupted you two, but when you guys are done and she's ready, I'll be around here some where talking to Tyler, no rush" She told Corey.

"You didn't not yet anyways, I'll let her know" Corey said with an all knowing smirk on his face

Tay giggled and started to walk away when she heard Corey tell J who was at the door. She rounded the corner and saw the man she was looking for sitting in one of the few training rings that was set up. She climbed into the ring and sat down "What'cha thinking about?" She asked snapping Tyler out of his thoughts.

"Uh nothing really, funny seeing you here tonight" He said. He wanted to believe that Josie would tell her before it hurt her more then she already was, he guessed she was hurt from finding out about her boyfriend of the past year cheating on her. He wasn't going to run his mouth and tell her, he was in no place to tell her. She had a right to know but it should come from Matt or Josie not him. For now he was just going to play the part of her boyfriends friend, and the part where he just wanted to get to know her better. He wasn't playing a part so much, he wanted to get to know her better, and for right now he was just her boyfriends friend. But maybe that might change. They were on pretty good terms with each other when she was still in ROH but once she left, they never talked again, not until the other day.

"Why? Do you think I'm too good to come watch you guys put on a good show?"

"Yea alittle bit" He said joking "But come on Tay, you're on Raw, you have the spotlight, I find it hard you coming here when you never have before"

"Well I didn't live down here or had time with my schedule to come down here and watch you guys plus Matt didn't want me to come down here with him"

"But you haven't been with Matt since you left FCW have you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

"No and for your info I have came and watched a few shows but you weren't here yet"

"Well then I guess that settles that"

"Oh and Tyler, I'm a wrestling fan first always will be then I'm a wrestler"

"That makes sense"

"So what are you doing sitting in the ring all alone?"

"Thinking, reflecting on things you know"

"Yea I know, try reflection in a ring with hundreds of empty chairs around you, puts everything in persepictive for you"

"Rub it in why dont you?" he asked with a pout "But I'm sure it does" he said with a small sigh

"Hey that's how I roll, You'll see one day, which reminds me you said you would be on the main roster soon, what's going on with that?"

"I don't know anymore, a few things came up, they have to find who I would work better with as a tag team"

"What about you and Bryan? You guys looked great in ROH" It was the truth they worked good together.

His face lit up "That's perfect Tay, you know if you couldn't wrestle anymore you would so be good on creative or something" Then his face fell "But he's on such a roll right now though"

"Thanks Tyler, true, I'm sure you'll fine someone around here to tag with, but you're amazing on your own and if they can't see that then have to be blind but when I leave wrestling, I'm done with it, I'll always enjoy watching and that's all I'll be is a fan" Tyler was the kind of person that didn't need someone else's help to get him to the top in this business, he can do it alone. How no one could see that was beyond her.

"Yea that's true, and thanks Tay, Matt is rubbing off on you, besides they can't keep me down and out for to long" He told her cocky "What? Why?" he asked confused on how someone with that much passion could just give up like that

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, but when I do leave, I wanna start a family. That's the one thing I wanted before I got into wrestling, and once I found out I could be female wrestler, that's what I set my sights on, being at the top. And I'm on top or atleast I was, I don't want it to end but I know at some point it will happen and I'm fine with that. And it's not Matt that's rubbing off on me, he does but not in the way we are talking about" She couldn't help but laugh when he gave her a disguted look

"You are on top Tay, you desevered that title and it's your's when you go back. I really didn't need to know that Tay. Think Matt's the one you will start a family with?" he asked nudging her in the side of her good arm

Tay smiled and blushed some "I'm sure you already know about that, saying as guys like to brag about that stuff. Thanks, I want it to be, but I don't know what the future has to hold for me and him, and right now I just wanna get past everything else and see where it goes from there ya know"

He nodded understanding what she said, it made sense to him. The future could wait, it will be always be there, but the present you couldn't wait for, it will be gone in blink of an eye. "True we do brag about that stuff, but Matt's more of gentlemen then most, he wont give up the details just says how amazing it is"

That made Tay blush some more "So are you saying you go into detail about what you do when you hook up with a chick?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"No, I would never disrespect any chick in that way, what so ever" he said acting hurt and defended she would think such a thing

"Just admit that you have done it before, and I know Matt has, he's told me so"

"Ok fine I have and he has but it was before you guys got serious, it was like the first time you guys had sex"

"See that wasn't that hard, and I know he let it slip out when he was talking to a few of the guys about a month later, he didn't know I was standing behind him, when he was talking about it"

"It's still weird to talk about sex with your friends girl, but anyways are you going out with the guys and girls to the bar?"

"Yea anyways, I'm not sure, it would be nice to get home and get a full night of sleep, but we'll see" The best part of being injured she would have the time to catch up on her sleep, she wasn't sure if she would be able to go back on the road again. But she was only kidding herself. She loves to be on the road day in and day out, giving her fans a show and making her haters realize they too secretly like her. She liked to be apart of the crowd watching not knowing what was going to happen, but she loved to be the person in the ring giving the fans something to cheer about. She didn't mind the boos so much, they made it so she would push herself harder then the last time she was out there.

"And who knows you might have to come back down here and wrestle a few match's to make sure your shoulder is better"

"You would like that wouldn't you, so we could relive the past some and I could manage you"

"Yea but you're to thick headed to be a manager anymore, you need to be in the ring, so you managing me wouldn't work out beside's I don't need a manager, I was thinking more like we could team up you know have a mixed tag team"

"And who would we face?"

"Well we could always face the team of Leah West and Corey Graves, duh Tay"

"Hmmm maybe that would be fun" Now she was really hoping that she would have to come to FCW for a few matches, just so she could team up with Tyler. It would be different, back to what she did on the indy's before ROH. He was right at one point she was a good manager but now that she had wrestled so long their was no way she could go back and manage anyone. There was one expection but she was sure that would never happen. She wouldn't mind to manage Matt, but she didn't have too. They wouldn't let her and he was doing just fine with out a manager. She could see why Matt was such good friends with Tyler for, he was easy to get along with and a blast at that. She was really looking forward to when the guys would just come over to her house. She smiled at that, it was still weird to call Matt's house her's now. Maybe they could get a cat, Matt was a bigger fan of cat's then dog's. And she was the same way to a certain extent.


	28. Chapter 28

A short time later Josie appeared hair a little messy and blushing. The second Tay saw her she just started laughing in the middle of whatever conversation she was having with Tyler. By how happy they seemed, Josie knew he was keeping his promise.

"Speaking of getting laid," Tyler commented.

"Oh hush you," Josie laughed giving him a playful shove.

"Sorry I left you having to chill with this one for so long."

"Then I would've had to apologize for all men for Corey being so quick," Tyler added. Josie just shook her head.

"How can you apologize for men when you are still a boy? You ready to head out or is there anything you wanted to do?" Josie asked Tay. Tay was more then ready to head home, she was exhausted which Josie could tell. They said good bye to Tyler and headed off to the door. It took a little bit after being stopped to say goodbye to a lot of people, but they finally made it out to the car.

"I'm so sorry about that again," Josie said obviously embarrassed, "That's normally not something I do especially when I have someone waiting for me."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I have no complaints about random fun."

"Ok. You haven't done anything like that have you?" Tay remained quiet, "Ok now you have to tell me."

After laughing Tay finally confessed, "I may or may not be a member of the mile high club."

"Holy shit! That's awesome. I knew you had a crazy adventurous side. It's weird that Corey and I have clicked the way we have, I guess we are in the newlywed excitement stage of a relationship. I mean I trusted him enough to do my piercing, that's insane."

Tay had been meaning to ask about the stud, and was shocked that Corey had been the one to pierce it. Josie explained his past and the she figured it was a good trust exercise after previous relationship issues. Tay told her she could definitely relate to trust issues, but Josie thought to herself little does she know how much. Josie told her how one of the ways she dealt with issues is tattoos and now piercings. Most of her tattoos represented different points in her life, kind of making her skin like a year book. That ended up being the main topic most of the way back to Tay's house. Tay asked which spots hurt more, and had Josie explain the process. By the time they were almost there, it almost seemed like Tay was debating one of her own.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" Josie asked.

"Oh yea, I'll be fine," Tay answered, "It's going to be something I have to get used to. I'll probably call Matt to check up on him, and throw the cat idea past him."

"He's going to so hate me if I ever meet him," Josie teased, "I keep putting ideas into your head. If he says yes, let me know, and we can go check out some shelters so we can get one into the house before he get's back and change's his mind."

"Sounds good. I'll let you know what his reaction is. Is lover boy coming over tonight?"

"Not sure. He was talking about going out with the guys. I told him he should go and have fun. But I never know with him lately," she laughed, "It's still weird."

"But you seem happy so why not go for it. Have fun. Be crazy. You recently broke up with someone didn't you?" Josie had to keep herself calm. This wasn't yet the time or place to open up about that.

"You could say that. Lots of drama went down. I ended up getting hurt in the end, but then shortly, and I mean hours later, I met Corey. I'm not a huge drinker, but the whole hurt made me go a little overboard. You don't think I'm rushing things do you?"

"Not at all. I'm a big believer in living life to the fullest and not missing out on anything. Especially lately. I know I can't wrestle forever, but until then I'm going to push myself and love every minute."

"Thanks, Tay. It's nice to have someone to talk to about it."

"Hey you did the same for me at Starbucks when you didn't have to. I wouldn't be stepping off on this new adventure if it wasn't for you."

They both smiled and were thrilled they were able to find a friend in the other. Josie would be first to admit that she didn't always get along with other girls, normally because she scared them. But her and Tay clicked. She really hoped she wouldn't hurt her when she finally told Tay. Kofi had been right, they would get along. Josie pulled into the driveway.

"You sure you are going to be ok?"

"I'm sure. But thank you."

"If anything random happens or any weird noises call me. I seem to scare people, so I'll run over."

"Thank you for driving and going with me tonight."

"Any time. It was a lot of fun."

"Oh I bet it was," Tay teased.

"You had to go there," Josie laughed, "But call or text if you need anything."

"Sounds good. Shoot me a text when you get home. Thanks again J!"

Josie waved goodbye but waited to make sure she got into the house ok. Tonight had been a good night, and she was thrilled. That evil part of her showed slightly, wondering how Matt would react if he knew. Knowing how he was she figured they would both be able to act like adults. When she did tell Tay it wasn't like she was going to tell them their dirty details, but hopefully they would be able to move past it. If not, well it was fun while it lasted.


	29. Chapter 29

Tay set her keys down by the door, locking it and walking upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and started a bath for herself, she added more bubbles then she needed but that was how she liked her bubble bath, more bubbles then water. She set up a few candles lighting them before she slipped into the warm water. She grabbed the towel and dried her hands off and picked the phone up to call Matt. She wasn't sure how she would approach asking about getting a cat, she was really thinking about going out and just getting one and surprise Matt when he got back in on Wednesday. But with everything it was better to ask him "Hey baby" he answered out of breath. Her heart skipped a beat, he wasn't cheating already was he? "Baby you there?"

"Uh yea, what are you doing?" She asked thinking the worst in her boyfriend

"Working out with the guys, what are you doing?" he asked wiping the sweat off his face sitting on the weight bench he was just lifting weights on.

"Relaxing in the tub" She told him in a sexy, seducing tone

"Mmmm sounds fun, to bad I'm not there to join you"

"Oooh yea lots of fun, it's your loss baby"

"What did you do today?" He asked before their conversation turned to a much sexier one, and he didn't need to get turned on in the middle of the gym.

"I went to the FCW show, hung out and talked with Tyler after, and don't worry I didn't drive, went with a friend"

"Sounds fun baby, what friend?"

"Just a friend really Matt, nothing to worry about" She didn't want to tell Matt what friend, she figured it was her friend and he really didn't need to know right now. She knew he wouldn't like the fact she was hanging out with someone she met at Starbucks once. She wasn't cheating or would ever think about cheating on him and he really had nothing to worry about. He could trust her, it's not like she would run out and hook up with someone just to get back at Matt, she was more mature then that.

"Ok, so what else?" He asked. How could he not worry, he knew she had Josie's number, but Josie wouldn't be stupid enough to be friends with Tay, unless Josie was getting back at him, by being friends with Tay, but Josie wouldn't just set out and hurt Tay in getting back at him. It wasn't luck that Tay and Josie were hanging out but if by some chance they were, then he would act civilized and mature about the whole thing. Just because he was with both of them, it wouldn't be fair to him to take a friendship away either one of them. But who was he kidding, they weren't friends or would ever be friends.

"Um uh yea their is this one thing so yea" Tay rambled on, not knowing how to ask him

"Tay baby, just spit it out, I don't know what your talking about" He told her with a soft chuckle

Tay took a deep breath "I know we're on the road more then we are home, but with you being gone so much and little old me is stuck here alone for the next two months, I was wondering what you think about getting a kitten?" Tay told him certain he would say no with out even thinking about it

"And who would take care of our kitty, when you get back on the road with me?" He asked not sure if she picked up on the fact she could go get one. He has been thinking about getting one for a while now, but after Tay moved in he wasn't sure if she would want one. It would be nice to go with her and pick one out together, but it was fine if she didn't wait for him.

"Duh Matt, friends so is that a yes?"

"Of course baby" He told her smiling "just uh make sure it's a cute cat and get everything you need" feeling a little bummed he wasn't going with

"Thanks baby and I will" She beamed "But what's wrong?"

"Nothing really baby, make sure you get it from the animal shelter"

"That's the only place I would even think about getting one from Matt, you can tell me if something's wrong"

"Ok, don't bite my head off about it, nothing's wrong, oh and baby you may be little but your not old"

"Ok, if your sure, and I know it's just an expression baby but what else are you doing tonight?"

"Gonna head to the arena and then after, I'm just gonna crash at the hotel, and I'm sure. What about you?"

"Well when I'm done taking my bath I'm gonna relax in bed and drift off to sleep"

"And dream sweet dreams of your very sexy boyfriend right?"

"Hmm not sure yet" She told him giggling when she heard him whine alittle "What are you the boys going to think of you whining?"

"They'll be on me about it later, but right now I don't care"

"Yea ok baby, but I'll let you go so you can finish you workout"

"Ok, bye babe"

"Bye baby" she told him making sure he hung up before she did.

She slipped further down into the water. Happy that Matt agreed to get a cat. But she had to wonder if Matt agreed to get one just because she wanted to get one and he didn't want to get into a fight over it with what has happened over the last week or so. She sighed not sure if he really ment it or not, but she would go out and get one tomorrow and they could figure it out later on. She was tired of fighting with Matt for the next year or so. She dried off and slipped a pair of pj shorts on and grabbed one of his air boom shirts slipping it on. She curled up under the blankets.

She started to think about how J was telling her about her tattoos. It was something she had thought about back when she was on the indy scene, but in the last three years she hasn't thought about getting one until now, but she wasn't sure what she would get if she did even think about getting one. Back when she first thought about it, she wanted to get angel wings with or with out a cross. Where she would put it, she could never figure that part out. That's why she never got it.

Speaking of J, Tay found it easy to get along with her then most girls. She she had most the diva's as friends and a select few on the indy scene, but she always found it easier to hang out with the guys. Since they didn't go around spreading rumours about every little thing and it was easier to be herself around the guys. But with J it wasn't the same. J was the only friend she had right now that didn't have anything to do with wrestling. All her childhood friends, she hasn't talked to in forever, after high school they all moved and went on with their lifes, only keeping in touch for a short few years after that.

It's nice that she could really have a good friend in J. But she had a feeling that J was keeping something from her, but she wasn't sure what. She would be sure to ask soon, once she got to know J better and felt like they both could really trust each other. For now things were just fine and she wasn't going to ruin that by sticking her nose into something that's not her business. Why end a blossoming friendship over nothing?


	30. Chapter 30

The next afternoon Josie woke up with a text message from Tay about the cat. She had been curled up with Corey who shockingly had shown up the night before claiming he just wanted to cuddle. She didn't believe him for a second. When she finally saw her phone though she was excited Matt had said yes about the cat. She apologized via text for the late reply and Tay sent a message back for her to tell Corey hi. They quickly made plans to go check out one of the local shelters in a few hour once Josie was up and moving.

"Ok, Corey, ya gotta get up...I'm going to meet up with Tay in a little bit." He grumbled burying his head in his pillow. Josie slid back into the bed, sitting across his back. He rolled over so she was now straddling him. She placed a kiss on his lip and he started to stir a little more.

"You sure you want to help her find a cat?" he asked.

"Yes. She needs someone to keep her company when he's gone. Plus, I know eventually I'm going to have to tell her who I am, and she's going to need a friend when she get's pissed at me."

"Do you think she would? You guys got along great last night?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, but what would you do if you were in her boat? I wouldn't blame her. But until then, I need to make this as best as it can be. I do like her a lot. Did I tell you Tyler was worried I'd hurt her?" He pulled her down on top of him.

"A lot of people seem to worry about you doing that. Kofi looked like he thought you were going to kill him when he showed up with your stuff." She pushed herself up.

"Am I really that scary?"

"Not at all. I get the same look because of the tattoos from the old snow birds that come down here in the winter. Guess it's the tattoos, which I think look amazing on you." He then pulled her back down and deeply kissed her. It woke him up, but she knew he wouldn't be getting out of bed for at least a little while.

A few hours later Josie pulled up to Tay's who came outside with a huge smile. She had a list in her hand and was ready to find the perfect animal. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and she had a list of everything they would need. They pulled into a shelter and Josie could tell Tay was getting a little bit nervous.

"What if I make a bad choice and how will I pick only one?"

"The only taking home one might be tricky, but I'm sure you'll pick the perfect pet for you two. Now come on, let's go rescue your new best friend." The two girls walked inside and one of the volunteers was happy to help them. Tay explained she was looking for a younger cat, who was friendly and needed a good home. The lady was concerned when they were doing the interview process when she explained that her and her boyfriend did travel a lot. Josie quickly jumped in and told the lady that's why she was there. She had expected maybe this would happen with some of the crazy rules they put forward when people wanted to adopt. She had made sure to wear a buttoned up shirt that covered all her tattoos, had natural makeup, and a hat to hid her hair under. As she talked about with Corey she knew what first impressions could be, so dressed accordingly. She explained to the woman that's was why she was there with Tay. When they were away on the road, she was going to be there to take care of the kitten and make sure it wasn't lonely. She explained her career and how most of what she did was done at her own home and she had more than enough time to help. That made the woman happy and she continued with the interview. As soon as they were done and the papers were signed they were lead to the kitten room. The room was big and was full of crates, however, the crates were empty and the room was full of kittens running around and playing. Josie saw Tay start to smile and get excited.

They walked into the room and Tay looked at the all the kittens needing a home. They walked around petting the little ones, and trying to get a feel for which one would be perfect. They threw little toys and tried to check what kind of personality each had. Tay sat down on the floor to try and get a better look. It wasn't too long after a little black kitten who seemed smaller than the rest walked straight over to her. It sniffed her leg and looked up at her. Before Tay knew it the kitten had jumped into her lap and snuggled. Josie sat watching this, and laughed.

"I know you came to adopt a cat, but I have a feeling that little one just adopted you." Tay ran her hand through the kittens fur and it purred. It seemed like all the other kittens knew this one had chosen Tay, and had gone off to play on their own. Tay scooped up the tiny kitten and cradled it in her good arm. She had found the perfect pet, or well the perfect pet had found her.

Tay filled out the rest of the paper work, and it wasn't too long before they were leaving and walking back to Josie's car. Along the way Tay thanking her for what she had done to help make sure she was able to adopt the kitten. She could tell J was a little uncomfortable in the outfit, but it made all the difference. After a quick stop at a pet store Tay had everything (and probably more) the new member of her family needed to feel at home. They stopped at a drive thru to pick up something to eat and celebrate with, and headed back to Tays. With Tay's bad shoulder Josie offered to help carry everything inside to help get everything settled, not thinking at all what it would feel like going into the house she had spent so much time at. All she was thinking about was helping her friend and how to make things easier for her. Once everything was set up, and the currently unnamed kitten was exploring the house, when it hit her. She was standing over by a fire place (which she had always thought was weird for him to have being he was in Florida) when it hit her. Above the fire place where there once was a picture of her and Matt, was now replaced by him and Tay. She tried to convince herself it didnt hurt, that she was happy with Corey, and everything happened for a reason, but she couldn't help but let a tear escape from her eye. She thought she was quick, but not quick enough though, Tay noticed.

"J, are you alright?" she asked. Josie tried to compose herself but her voice cracked and nothing came out when she tried to say she was fine.

"I uh I've got to go home. I forgot Corey was swinging by to help with an idea for a tattoo themed event," she tried to lie but knew it sounded like complete bullshit. Tay forced her to sit and went to get her something to drink. She was a bit panicked and worried something was wrong with her friend. "You shouldn't be being so nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be. You've helped me out so much since we met, the least I can do is return the favor. What's wrong?"

"You should hate me."

"I don't. Please tell me what I can do to help?" Josie took a deep breath. She hadn't wanted to tell Tay this soon, she wanted to make sure Matt or anyone would be home incase Tay needed someone.

"We'll you probably will by the time I finish. All I ask is just let me finish, then we'll see how you really feel about me." Tay nodded and agreed picking up the kitten who seemed to sense the tension. She petted the kitten and waited for J to begin. "I really didn't want to bring this up, at least not yet. And after what you've went through, I don't like that I kept it to myself as long either. I don't want to hurt you, but I know it will, even though that was never my intention. I want you to believe that. I've had a lot of fun yesterday and today, and really hope someday we can be friends. I know when we met I told you I was a fan, which is the truth. However, it's how I got into wrestling that I didn't mention. I um I...there's a reason I only told you to call me J, and yes my friends do call me that, but it's a nickname for Josie. And I, we'll, I guess I'm well the other woman." Tay let out a gasp, " I swear I didn't know about what was going on at all or I would've ended it right there. I only started suspecting something recently. Kofi started acting weird, and just little things Matt did. When he told me, I was crushed. Went straight for a tattoo that night, Corey has been the only one to see it." She stood up and pulled her jeans down just enough to show the plane, and the little letters on it, "The letters stood for dirty little secret, he doesn't know that, but that's how I felt." She sat back down, "I wish I had figured it out sooner, so I could've stepped aside long ago."

"But if he hurt you, why did you help me that day in Starbucks?" Tay was shaking.

"Because even if he was an asshole, I still care about him and I want him to be happy. He was with me when Mike tried to call him when you got hurt. I made him pick up the phone. Then when I found him in the kitchen debating what to do, he told me his close friend was hurt. I knew who you were from television and could see in his eyes how much he loved and cared about you. So still thinking you were a friend, I booked him his flight up to New York to make sure you were ok. I ran into Kofi the next day, and asked him about you. That's when I knew he was definitely keeping something from me, but he did tell me he thought we would get along. And I guess he was right. But I saw you there near tears, and even though I was so mad at Matt, I couldn't let him loose you. He loves you, and I know that now. I just wish he had the balls to be honest with me sooner. I should've known when I never met or talked to his parents he was embarrassed of me. I should've been able to tell that he was hiding me from anyone he wasn't super close to, who would lie for him. He never wanted me to come see him work live. I hate him for that, but I more hate myself for it. I just wanted to make sure you guys were happy. You are a great person and I'm glad we've been able to spend time together. And I completely understand if you never want to see me again. I'll avoid FCW, but even if we don't talk I'll still watch the kitten when you guys are back on the road. It will be well taken care of and you'll never know I was here."

"What happened that you broke down the way you did that made you decide to be honest with me?" Tay was starting to get more serious and annoyed.

"The picture. I thought I'd be ok to come in the house. But I've spent a lot of time here, and guess it just set something off. I wanted you to see I'm a good person, who is trustworthy, and not some dirty whore that I feel like first. But if I told you who I was when we first met, you would've ran away from your happy ending. Matt may have made an extremely dumb decision, but we both know he's a good guy. The more I've thought about it, the more I realized the difficult situation he was in. I'm not saying what he did was right, but he deserves the chance to make it up to you. And you deserve to be able to make him work as hard as you see fit. And if he ever pulls any crap like that again, you let me know, and I'll make sure he pays."

"Do you love him?" The words hit Josie hard. She thought about it, unsure how to word her response.

"I don't know. But being how much it hurts, I think I was getting there. I'm so sorry, Tay." Tay just stared at her. So much information at once was such an overload on her brain. She didn't know what to do or what to say. The cat meowed breaking the silence, and Josie let out a nervous laugh. "Are you going to be ok if I leave you alone? I mean I'm sure you don't want to see my face right now, but I don't want to leave you upset."

"Why would you care...I just wish you could have been honest with me from the start. Yea, I might have run away, but maybe that's what should've happened in the beginning."

"Tay, don't let me wreck what you two have. Please. Talk to him, yell at him, he can take it. He loves you and don't forget that. I hear love is something great, and you don't want to give that up." Tay rolled her eyes, "Ok, I'll see myself out. If you need anything let me know. I'm sorry." And with that Josie got up, took one last look at her friend and walked out the door. She almost tripped walking to her car, but she finally found her way inside. She took out her phone, and texted Corey.

'It went worst than I thought it would'

And with that she started up the car, lit up a cigarette, heading the short journey to her place, feeling more alone than before.

_**A late update and I know this story was updated this morning but I'm going to be busy this weekend, and won't have time, Enjoy!  
>A few questions for everyone to answer if you want to:<br>What's Tay going to do?  
>Will she be ok?<br>Will she leave Matt?  
>What about Josie?<br>Will she be ok?  
>What about Matt?<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

Tay spent the rest of the weekend laying in bed, she didn't think she had any tears left, her kittly curled up by her only leaving her for the litter box or when Tay feed him. She ignored all calls and texts, she sent a very simple text to Matt telling him she hated him. Matt had replied wanting to know what was going on but she never opened it to read it.

Matt wanted to know what was going on and finally when he had enough and couldn't concentrate on anything other then Tay, he found away out of his match Monday, he told Kofi he was sorry, but Kofi said it was ok and not to worry about it. Matt had thought about calling Tyler to go check on her but thought against it. He couldn't figure out what was going on with Tay, she was just fine the last time he talked to her.

Tay laid curled up on her side under the blanket. The black kitty she had yet to name laid curled up against her stomach, purring. She wanted to be mad at Josie for not telling her sooner, but it wasn't up to Josie to tell her. She couldn't understand why Josie even wanted to help her that day, if it was the other way around she would've left her there miserable. She was mad at both of them, but it was Matt's fault not Josie's but she couldn't find the courage to talk to Josie right now. She wasn't sure if she could get past this again. She would try. She loved Matt, he was the only guy she ever cried over. Matt was the one she loved, no other guy was ever worth her tears. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Matt paid the cab driver and made his way into his house, not sure if Tay was still there or not. He dropped his bags by the front door and walked upstairs, he leaned against the door and looked his girlfriend over, she looked a mess, upser over something, his eyes fell onto the black cat, a smile crossing his face, the cat was perfect "What's his name?" Matt asked not moving from his spot at the door

Tay looked up and glared at him "What are you doing home, you have a show to do?" Tay snapped at him sitting up.

"I was worried about you, what's going on?" He asked moving over to the bed, trying to pick the little kitten up, but the kitty got scared hissing at Matt and running over to Tay's lap.

Tay looked down, gently scratching the kittens ears "I know who Josie is. She told me and the thing is Matt, I don't hate her, I'm more mad at you, Josie's just a victim in this like me, you're the one to blame, not her. And to think I was going to throw a friendship away, because I was mad she was the other women. But it's you I'm mad at. Josie really thinks that I shouldn't just walk away from this because we love each other, and love is grand. How she could move on so fast after you hurt her, is beyond me. You know she was starting to fall inlove with you" Tay said looking up at Matt.

He was looking down trying to think of something to say "Tay"

"No Matt save it, you can be sorry all you want but I'm sorry or I love you doesn't fix this, just answer me this Matt, did you love her?" Matt sat there not saying a word, Tay knew then that he did love her "Do you still love her?" She questioned with a broken voice, holding her tears back.

"What does that have to do with anything Tay? Damn it I picked you not her, that counts for something" He said raising his voice some

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Matt, I didn't tell you to play with two girls hearts and feelings at the same damn time, whether you love her or not has a lot to do with it, so anwser the question Matt" Tay said raising her voice getting pissed off by the second.

"You want the truth Taylor, I was falling inlove with her, but I would think about you and feel guily, I love you not her, I'm here with you not her"

"What made you choose me?"

"Wrestling, the fact I get to spend everyday with you and not two days a week. When I think about my future, I could see you in it more then Josie, you're the one I want" He said placing his hand on her knee, he quickly moved his hand when the little kitten hissed at him which caused Tay to giggle "I know I screwed up big time but I really just wanna move on from this Tay"

"I don't know Matt, it's not easy for me, seeing Josie in tears because of you. Knowing that when you were home you were with her and the fact you didn't want to leave when I got hurt, makes me wonder if you would've came on your own if I was hurt worse that day"

"I wanted to come, I did, but I felt bad leaving Josie"

Tay looked down not sure what to say after that, neither one said anything for what felt like eternity. Tay got up and walked over to the closet. She was told that if someone really loved you they would come after you. So if Matt really loved her, he would come after her or not let her leave in the first place. "What are you doing?" He asked as the kitten came over and sniffed him before hissing at him and trying to bite his arm.

"I need some space to think"

"About what?"

"Us, look after pipsqueak for me"

"Where are you going?"

"My parent's, don't worry I wont tell them about you cheating, but they do need a reason to why I moved in with you"

Matt sighed, not sure how he would fix this now. He watched as _his _Tay walked out of the room "Fuck" he yelled as he punched the wall, but unluckily for him the wall won. He shook his hand & got ice put on it. He could tell that nothing was broken. He knew when all this came to light that it wasnt going to be easy, but he didnt think he would have to go through it again. He left the ice pack laying on the counter & walked outside, he couldnt fix any problems between him & Tay sitting at home, he had to go after her. He froze the second he walked out the door. "I thought you were leaving?" He asked sitting down beside her

"I couldn't, took you long enough to come after me"

"Got into a fight with the wall" Tay rolled her eyes

"I beat'cha the wall won"

"How'd u know"

"Just a lucky guess, if the main reason u picked me was because u thought I would make u leave WWE, I wouldn't have, I couldn't do that to you Matt, I would've just had Vince put me on SmackDown"

"I didnt Tay, we have wrestling in common, I dont have to explain the business to you, I would never stay with you just because of my career"

"You're not that kind of guy I know, but were you really ashamed and embarrassed to be seen with Josie?"

"No never, but how do you explain your second girlfriend to your parents? The only reason you met them was because they were at the show"

"You didn't want me to met your parents?" She asked hurt by that

"Not a few days after we started going out"

"How long?"

Matt sighed "Six months, about the same time I met your parents"

"I wanted you to met them sooner, but you wouldn't come with me, now I know why you didnt, that was the only time you were in the same state as them"

"I am sorry about everything Tay, I was being selfish and I deserve you being mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm hurt from it, but I cant stay mad at you for to long never could, dont think I will ever be able to and Matt I can see my future with you too"

"Good, because I'm not letting you go with out a fight babe, now lets get back in the house & try to get Pip to like me & what's with the name?" he asked helping her up and wheeling her luggage in the house behind her.

"He was the runt of them all, and baby he wont hate you forever" Tay sat down on the couch with Pip climbing onto her lap, he looked at Matt & hissed at him before curling into a little ball on Tay's lap falling asleep purring "Yea sure he wont hate me" Matt said with an eye roll

"He just likes me more, if you want a kitten to like you then you can go pick one out"

"I dont think so baby, are we ok now?"

"For the most part we are, I just dont wanna keep fighting over this"

"Me too baby, me too" Tay smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her, running his fingers up & down her arm.


	32. Chapter 32

Josie laid on her bed curled up still a wreck. It was Tuesday morning and she hadn't left the apartment since coming back after telling Tay the truth. She was a mess, and she knew in order to get out of the funk she was in, she had to focus on work. Luckily for her, one of her next events was a divorce party. However, she wasn't quite ready to move yet. She reached over to her phone and noticed only text messages from Corey. He seemed beyond worried, but she assured him she would be ok, but just needed time. He left her alone for most of Monday, with just a few texts to check on her. He had sent her a good morning text, she replied same to him even though she now noticed it was about 1pm. She needed to stop sulking and get over it. Even though things had ended badly she knew it was all toward something greater. She helped Tay through a rough patch and towards what she needed. Plus no matter how mad Tay was, Josie knew the kitten would help calm her. Maybe it would even help Matt survive whenever he got home, well unless Tay decided to throw it at him, but she think he'd be safe from flying kittens. She pushed herself out of bed and started for the living room. She had left her notebook out there before her and Tay and gone out and it was waiting for her.

In an oversided gray sweat shirt she searched the web for ideas, and the information on the client. It wasn't even an hour later when a knock on her door broke her concentration.

She tried to ignore it but they kept knocking. She got up and walked over to the peep hole to see who it was. She was actually kind of surprised to see Corey standing there getting ready to knock again.

"Come on, Jos, open up." he said, somehow knowing she was there on the other side

"Corey, I'm not really up to visitors. Getting some work done." She told him.

"I'm not letting you go all hermit on me, now come on. It's time for you to get moving."

"I swear I'm actually getting work done. I just need some alone time." She turned to lean against the door hoping to hear him walk away. However like the first day he didn't budge.

"I know you need to..." he started but she cut him off. She informed him he didn't know her at all. They've only know each other not long and he should move on and find someone not in the middle of the biggest dramatic crisis of their lives.

"He might've been able to let you go but I'm not"

"Well you should. " She heard him grumbling.

"If you don't let me in to check on you I'm going to go back downstairs to climb your balcony. And If I fall...it will possibly end my career and... "

"ugh fine." she said throwing open the door.

"You are a caring person to believe my threat and to give a shit about my well-being. "

"Too caring it seems," she mumbled. "won't you come in."

With a satisfied smile he walked inside.

"There's nothing wrong with being too caring, you are just proof you can not judge a book by it's cover," He pulled her into his chest as he kicked the door closed with his foot. She went to pull away but he held her close walking to the couch, "I like you just the way you are. Nice outfit by the way." He sat down and pulled her into his lap, "You actually were working."

"Told you I was. I still have time though, because I have to wait until it's official," he looked confused, "The divorce."

"People have divorce parties?"

"Yea, they are very big now a days. I'll show you a picture of the cake they are planning when she decides on it. She keeps switching it up a little." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his hand on her bare knee. They sat in quiet for a little bit.

"So how are you really?" She took a deep breathe.

"A little better. I knew she was going to be mad, I probably would've too. But I wouldn't take it back for a second," his hand was starting to move up her leg, "Is the sex really that good that you had to check up on me?" He laughed.

"Yes it is, but that's not the only reason I'm here. I care about you." Being Josie was already in a low mood it didn't help her believe him for a second.

"How can you care about me when we just met?"

"Because I'm already learning how beautiful you are inside and out. I've been down here for a while, and haven't met one person like you. And if you are sad, for some reason, all I want is to make you happy."

"Or you are just a very horny wrestler looking for ass," she told him sitting up. He shook his head knowing she was just trying to push him away.

"And there are plenty of ring rats I could if I wanted to, but I don't want to. I would much rather be your shoulder to cry on."

"I don't cry. We'll guess I did in front of Tay, which is very unlike me," she slammed her head back down onto his shoulder."

"We'll I hope she tells that to him. From what I've heard he's sensitive." She popped up again.

"And who have you been talking to?"

"We have mutual friends from the indy scene who have assured me he is a nice guy and still is. The reason they think he left it going on so long is probably he was worried about hurting someone. It's probably better I found that out, ya know so I don't go all crazy on him. We've met, but it's been awhile."

"You're nuts."

"I was bored you weren't talking to me."

"You are very clingy and protective."

"And you like it," he kissed the side of the neck, "And I want to make you feel better, "Just give in. You know I can make you forget about everything, even for a little while." His hand massaged her thigh.

"I seems like all we ever do is fuck," she said.

"We don't fuck, we make love," his hand slid up higher to discover she wasn't wearing anything under the sweat shirt, and caused him to let out a little groan. "Plus that's not all we do or what we are going to do. Right now is all about make you happy, and we'll maybe scream." And with that he flipped her over so she was now underneath him on the couch.

"Stupid wrestler with your flippy ness," she muttered, but her eyes shown with lust. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, before he caught her lips with his. Kissing her hard and deep, doing what he did best, distracting her from everything else in the world and making her feel wanted.


	33. Chapter 33

Tay looked around the empty house, it was Thursday and Matt had left the day before to go back to work. It had been a few weeks since Josie told her the truth and so far Matt and herself had worked through and moved on from everything. She wasn't sure how Josie was doing, she still hadn't found the courage to call her and talk about things. She was certain that Corey was there taking care of her. If Corey was still the same way years ago when they were on the indy scene together then he would be there to help her feel better. Tay just wasn't sure in what way. They only crossed paths a few times back then but what people she talked to that knew Corey, always told her he was a sweetheart and was the perfect gentlemen. She could only figure that it was true, she had no reason to believe other wise, and the way Josie talked about him, it had to be. Even if Josie was starting to fall for Matt when he broke things off, it really was the best for Josie, not because Tay got Matt, but just the way Josie talked about Corey she could tell how much she was starting to fall for him.

Tay was waiting on Tyler to take her to the hospital to see how her arm was. Since she didn't feel comfortable driving in Tampa with her arm in a sling, she still didn't really know her way around the city all that well. She had on boot cut jeans and a low cut red long sleeve shirt. Their was no need to wear heels so she slipped on her sneakers and walked out the door locking the door and slipping into the passanger side of Tyler's car. They greeted each other and rode the rest of the way in silence.

Tay walked out from the back, no sling on her arm and a smile plastered on her face. "How'd it go?" Tyler asked standing up

"I'm cleared to wrestle once or twice a week for the next few weeks, then I have to come back in and see how my arm is doing and they will let me know then"

"So now what?" He asked walking out to his car and unlocking the doors

"I have to call Matt, but do you have time before the FCW tv taping to wait for me?"

"Yea, why?" He asked confused starting his car and driving off

"Oh nothing really" She told him playfully

They rode the rest of the way in silence once again, but this time their hopes were up alittle more. Tay unlocked the house door and Pip came running over, brushing himself on Tyler's leg. Tyler bent down and picked him up walking over to the couch. "He likes you better then Matt"

"He still hates Matt?" Tyler asked with a chuckle

"Yep it's getting better though" Tay told him walking upstairs to call Matt.

It didn't take Matt long to answer the phone. Tay quickly told him what happened at her appointment and that her arm wasn't injured as much as they thought it was. She told him they told her that it has healed nicely and fast since this was the only injury she has suffered to her arm but she needs to be more careful now, since it's easy to re-injure her arm. Matt was happy to hear that her arm was better. She told him that she was going to talk to Vince and Steve Keirn about wrestling at FCW until she was cleared to wrestle full time. Matt thought that was a good idea and would help her out just incase she had got any ring rust sitting at home in the past few weeks. They said their good-byes.

Tay walked downstairs, she wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight when she talked to Steve about wrestling at FCW but she was hoping for the best. "You ready Ty?" Tay asked standing by the door.

"Ty huh? Yea I'm ready" He said moving Pip off his lap

Tay couldn't help but giggle to herself when Tyler started softly talking to the little cat, before walking out the door. "You gonna tell me what's going on?" He asked pulling out of her drive way

"Nope, but Matt thinks it's a great idea and if you think about it, you know what I'm going to do"

"Um ok" He said thinking about it. He pulled into the parking lot but couldn't figure things out. He let it go as he walked to the locker room to get ready.

Tay walked to Steve's office, she softly knocked and walked into the room when she heard him say enter. She was shocked to see Vince standing there "Mr. Keirn, Mr. McMahon hello" She said sitting down

"Taylor hi, what can I do for you?" Steve asked

"Well it's what both of you can do" She told them; then explained about what the doctor told her handing the slip of paper to Vince who nodded his head. She then explained that it would be best if she started out just being a manger and slowly worked her way back up. Both Vince and Steve thought that was a good idea and they knew who the perfect person was for her to manage. She smiled and walked out the door looking for the right person. She walked around the corner and ran into someone hard falling flat on her ass. "Shit I'm sorry Tay" Corey said holding out a hand to help her up

"It's my fault Corey" She told him talking his hand and standing up "Can you do me a favor please?"

"Um sure what's up?" He asked

"Can you get Josie here, I want to talk to her and I miss the friendship I had with her" Tay told him hoping he would help her out.

"You are in luck, she's sitting in my locker room right now" Corey told her

Tay smiled "Ok, which way?" Tay asked. Corey told her where his locker room was.

Tay figured she could tell Tyler her news later and right now she needed to talk to Josie. She walked up to the room and softly knocked on the door. Josie pulled the door open and Tay embraced her into a tight hug. Josie was confused to what was going on but figured the least she could do was hug back. After a few minutes Tay let Josie go "I'm sorry Josie"


	34. Chapter 34

"Um hi," Josie got outta the hug looking at Tay watching her, "It's good to see you...but I guess there is a chance that we would run into each other here, especially with this being your territory," She shook her head and took a breath, "How are you?" Josie couldn't believe Tay was standing right there, and started the conversation with an apoligy after a hug attack. It was probably the last thing she would expect. She knew there was a decent posibility Tay would be at the FCW event, which was why she had attempted to stay away. Corey had dragged her because he knew she would have fun. They walked inside the locker room and sat down.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted," Tay stated again. Josie just looked at her for a minute.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You didn't do anything."

"I still haven't done anything to make it better until now. So um how are you doing? I didn't inspire any new tattoos did I?" Josie laughed at that.

"Nope, nothing new yet. Corey is trying to talk me into adding a phoniex to the back piece. You know the whole rising from the ashes stuff. But I'm better. Was a little out of it for a little but I'm back on track now. How about you? You are still in the area so I'm guessing you guys are good?"

"Yea. We're working on it. So far so good. Matt did loose a battle with the wall, but other than that things are going well." Josie laughed imagining that image.

"Did he like the kitten?"

"He does," Tay laughed, "But the kitten doesn't always like him. First thing it did was hiss at him, and if Matt get's too close to me, Pip starts up again."

"I like that name for him, it definately fits him. I'm sure he'll get used to him. I'm glad the little guy is there to keep everything in order in the house."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to talk to you."

"Honey, you've got a lot going on with the shoulder and everything. How is it by the way?" A big smile spread across Tay's face.

"Your the first person I'm able to tell offically. I got clearance today to wrestle a few times a week and Vince was here so I'm going to be doing some managing here to get back into the swing of things." Josie jumped up and hugged Tay.

"Congrats! So the big man is here huh? Guess me and Corey should behave ourselves today."

"Yea, that might be a good idea, just for tonight though. So that's still going good with Corey?"

"Bastard won't go away. He was all ready to climb up my balcony so I would let him in."

"That's romantic though..right?"

"Yea, unless he busted his ass on the two story climb. My neighbor downstairs has some really random stuff on her deck, so not sure if he would've made it. Then he'd have to explain to the guys here what happened. Sure it would've gone well. Also they are kind of old, and would probably be afraid of some random tattooed guy climbing past their window. Probably would be an interesting conversation if they called the cops on him."

Tay laughed and the girls seemed to leave off exactly where they had before Josie had told her. It was relaxing and girl time. Just catching up like one of them had gone away on vacation or something. Josie was happy to hear that things were fine with Matt and Tay, and was excited that they'd be back on the road together soon to work on that more. And if Josie was lucky, she'd have a cat to watch.

"So we are cool?" Tay asked her. She was still a little nervous of the situation.

"I have no clue why we wouldn't be. We mesh well. It feels like nothing happened and it's easy to put behind us, if you want."

"Oh yes. I would like if we could go back to that. Being new down here, it's nice to know I have someone I can trust and be open with."

The trust comment ment more to Josie than Tay could ever understand. Telling her the truth had made her feel like she betrayed the trust and friendship they had built their few days as friends. Yea, she knew there would be awkard moments, but they would deal with it when the time came. Now that they knew they were passed it and moving past it, they continued to talk.

Mid conversation reguarding Tay's questions on tattoos, the locker room door slowly opened. Both girls turned towards it as Tyler popped his head inside.

"Hello, Ty," Tay said, laughing at the guilty look he had on his face.

"Quick, Tay, put me in a head lock, I think he was expecting a fight or something." Both girls laughed and Tyler was able to relax. "Just a note for ya, girls deal with somethings a lot different than guys. We know how to talk."

"I'm just checking," he said joining them, sitting on one of the benches, "You guys cool?"

"Yup," Tay said with a smile.

"Thank god," he said, "I was so tired of the girly talk from you, Tay, no offense."

"Maybe you should put him in a head lock."

"Yea, like she could jump that high," he teased.

"You better be nice to her, Tyler," Josie laughed.

"And why would I want to do that?"

The girls just turned to each other and laughed leaving him confused. Josie didn't want to spill the beans and figured it was Tay's place to tell him when she felt it. Plus is was so much fun to mess with him. Keep him guessing and nervous.

"Ok. We'll um, I just wanted to let you ladies know the show was starting. Don't be too insane the boss is here."

They thanked him and got their stuff together. Josie was amused that Corey had managed to stay away, and almost missed him even if it wasn't that long. They then continued out to the seats to get ready to cheer for showtime.


	35. Chapter 35

Tay and Josie sat in the same spots they sat in the first time they came together. They enjoyed the show, getting into it more now that Tay didnt have to explain things to Josie. It was soon time for Tay to sneak to the back, making sure Josie would be ok before she went to meet up with Tyler. "Ty, just the guy I was looking for"

"Um why?" Tyler asked interested

"You see, I'm your new manger till I'm cleared fully" Tyler smiled

"Really?" He asked picking her up and spinning her around

"Uh yea can't breathe dude" Tay choked out

"Oh sorry Tay" He said putting her down

"Why so happy?" Tay asked cocking an eyebrow

"Can't a guy be happy?"

"Yea I guess"

"Um Tay why arent you out there watching the show with Jos?" Corey asked walking up

"Oh you will see & Corey, she is in the same spot as last time" Corey smiled and walked through the curtian, letting Leah take his vest off. He thought it felt weird to let Leah take his vest off when his girlfriend was sitting right there watching him. It almost felt like he was cheating on her in a sense, but this was his job and he would never cheat on Josie or hurt her in any way. He walked over to Josie & placed his hat on her head sending her a wink, causing Josie to blush.

"You doing ok Tay?" Tyler asked waiting to go out.

"Uh yea, just a few nerves, its been a while ya know"

"I do know but I wont let anything happen to ya"

"Geez thanks Ty, but really it does mean alot"

"What's with calling me Ty?"

"Why not? To be honest I really dont know, but I do know that it bugs you, so that's why I did it at first but now, I like calling you Ty ok?"

"Yea ok" Soon Tyler's music started to play, Tay took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. She walked out Tyler right behind her. Tay looked around at the small crowd they were happy and shocked to see her back. She walked around the ring giving the fans high fives she hugged Josie real quick before walking over to Tyler's corner to cheer him on. She did what her job called for she cheered Tyler on and got the crowd pumped up. Once the match was over with she climbed into the ring to check on Tyler, after Corey did his finisher the _Steel City Slaughter _on Tyler_. _Tay help Tyler to his feet & helped him through the curtain. They moved away from each other "Huh I guess you can be an alright manager"

"Well it helps I have an awesome person to manage" Tyler laughed and let Tay know he was headed to his locker room to shower. Tay rested against the wall, standing back so she wouldn't get noticed. She would answer questions and take pictures and sign autographs in a few minutes for all of her fans but right now she was waiting for Josie to come out.

"You must be pretty special to get that hat" Tay yelled getting Josie's attention

"I would like to think that" Josie replied smiling walking over to her

"Well you are Jos" Corey said slipping his sweaty arm around her, pulling her into his very sweaty chest. Tay laughed when Josie made a disgusted look and tried to push herself away from her very sweaty boyfriend, only for him to hold on tighter. Tay sighed missing the little moments like this with Matt. She wanted her arm to hurry up and heal so she could be with Matt again on the road full time, but she was in no rush to hurry her arm to heal fully and take the chance to reinjure her arm. She had to put herself before Matt right now. No matter how hard it got the closer it got to making her return full time.

But right now she was happy managing Tyler, she had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be fun, with Tyler hanging around. She was happy to know that everything was good between her and Josie. Tay smiled over at the two love birds and walked off leaving them alone. Tay smiled and bent down by a little girl who's smile brightened up when Tay said hi. Most the time this was her favorite part of it all the fans. With out them she wouldn't be here. Once she finished up with the fans she walked to Tyler's locker room. She figured he had plenty of time to shower and change by now their wasn't much need to worry about him running around naked, boy was she wrong "Shit I'm sorry Tyler" Tay said quickly walking back out of the locker room, her face beet red.

Tyler found it quite funny and finished drying off and slipping his boxers and jeans on. He wasn't sure if Tay ran off or if she was still outside his door, he pulled the door open "There's my little peeping Tom" Tyler joked.

"Shut up it's not funny" Tay said playfully smacking his arm

"What's with all the abuse?" Corey asked walking up, his arm around Josie

"This one got quite the glimpse of my birthday suit a few minutes ago" Tyler teased as Tay had to look away from her face being so red. With all of them laughing her face got redder.

"Shut up Ty" Tay shot at him

"Hey it's not my fault you wanted to see what a real man is like" Tyler quipped

"For your info Matt is a real man" Tay shot back at him in a playfully manner

"Hmm well we could always ask Josie" Tyler said regretting it the second it came out of his mouth.

His comment earned him glares from Josie and Tay. Corey smacked him upset the head "Damn you dude"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Tyler said "Forgive me?" he asked a tempting a puppy dog face

Tay looked at him her expression softing, she knew he didn't mean it the way it came out. "I forgive you if you promise not to say somthing dumb like that again" Tay told him.

Tyler quickly nodded his head "Josie what about you? Do you forgive me?" He asked trying to make a puppy dog face again but it was worse this time then the first time around.


	36. Chapter 36

Josie eyes were dark as she put her hand on the side of Tyler's face.

"All that I'm going to say is this, and I'm only going to say it once," Tyler gulped, "You are just a little boy. I mean he was able to get two girls, when you can't even get one."

With that everyone started laughed, except Tyler who looked like he was going to pass out.

"You so need to teach me how to scare people like you do," Tay got out between laughs, "If they ever let me go heel again."

Josie laughed and then paused thinking.

"You ok?" Corey asked.

"Yea, I just had that girly urge to do a makeover. If you are game, Tay, I want to do fun makeup on you. I'll even get some temporary tattoos or something."

"Even if I so am a douche bag right now," Tyler started, "Once again, so glad you guys are friends again."

"Me too," Josie said, "And we can totally have girl talk where I can talk you through the horror you just saw."

"Hey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Lot's of people want to see me naked."

"You might want to work on your tanning though," Tay commented, "If you ever have something happen to your trunks in a match, no one is going to want to see your white ass." They all laughed again and Tyler just took it. He did look like he was concerned about it.

After a little Corey went to finally go shower as the other three just chilled. Nothing exciting was going on, so Tay brought over her makeup to see what Josie could do with it. Before long Tay had dark eye shadow and an even darker eyeliner making her eyes pop. The outline of the liner went out and curled into a fun squiggle design on the edge. She added some glitter over that. Then mixing some colors of lip stick she was able to get a darker color. Tyler sat there staring paying way to much attention. Josie teased him that if he wanted, he could go next. They were all having too much fun they didnt realize the door opened.

"That's an interesting look you've got there," a gruff voice said.

"Thank you, Vince."

"We could use something similar for your return. I know you two...but who are you?" He said looking at Josie.

"I'm Josie. Friends of these two for some reason," she told him with a smile offering up her hand to shake his, "And like yourself, sir, I run a business." She reached into her pant's pocket pulling out a business card.

"Nice to meet you. I might have to keep this. Good job tonight you two. Can't wait to get you guys back on tv." And with that he turned and left.

"He's a bit intense isn't he?" Tyler said once he knew Vince was long gone.

Josie laughed, "And that is why I work for myself. Ok onto the hair." And with that the girls went back to being girls, and Tyler to watch.

Corey came in a short time after.

"We'll at least you guys kept yourselves entertained. Interesting look on you, Tay."

"It's fun. Would probably scare Matt."

"Ooooo we should do that. I mean I'm sure once you tell him you are hanging out with me will scare him enough. Did you tell him about the managing Tyler yet?" She shook her head no, "Where's your phone?"

Tay found her purse and Josie directed her to go over by Tyler. She had Tay go behind him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok, look evil! Work it!" All Corey could do was laugh behind her. She took a few shots and then gave the phone back to Tay. "Let me know his reaction." Tay and Tyler looked through the pictures, picked the one they liked best and sent it off.

It was starting to get late, so they all knew they had to start heading home. Josie and Tay hugged and made plans to get coffee soon. Corey wrapped his arm around her waist as him and Josie walked to his car. She was soon pinned against it as he gave her a kiss.

"Now aren't you glad I made you come tonight?"

"Yea. I highly doubt you could've known it was going to happen as well it did though."

"Everything happens for a reason," he kissed her again, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh yea. Your ring gear is pretty hot. However, I kind of want to take you home right now, strip you out of it, and maybe wrestle a bit. You don't by any chance have it with you," she teased him. He nodded with excitement flashing in his eyes. He opened the door for her, and got in the other side.

They had just hit the main highway when she put her hand on his leg.

"And you know what I think would go really well with those pants of yours...a pair of my handcuffs."

The car speed faster, as they went back to her place to celebrate a good night overall.


	37. Chapter 37

Tay watched as Tyler got his stuff together, she kept trying to get the image of him buck ass naked out of her head. In some way she didnt want to. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, Tyler was her friend, he was Matt's friend, she couldn't be getting feelings for Tyler. She followed behind him her eyes gazed to his ass, which she had to admit wasnt bad looking if it wasnt so damn white. She cursed under her breath, what was wrong with her, she loved Matt, it wasnt right for her to even think about having feelings for any guy. She would make sure to talk to Josie about it later. "You busy tonight Ty?" she asked him hoping that with him there it would show her, he was just a friend and nothing more.

"Uh no why?"

"Wanna stay and watch a movie with me?"

"I dont see what it would it hurt, as long as its not some sappy lovey dovey crap ass movie" Tay softly giggled

"You can pick"

"Alright" He parked in Tay's drive way.

They made their way inside the house, Pip coming over to investigate who was there. "You can pick the movie out, I'm gonna head upstairs & change"

"Ok" Tyler walked over to the pile of dvd's & looked through them, he pulled the original Nightmare on Elm Street out & put it in.

Tay shortly walked downstairs wearing one of Matt's shirts and pj shorts. She settled on the couch opening the message Matt had sent her 'What's going on?'

'Matt if I know you chill, it's not what it seems like, I got the go ahead from Vince to manage Tyler'

'Ok but I was talking about your new look. Congrats baby'

'Thanks, do you like?'

'Its different that's for sure, but you look damn sexy'

Tay giggled softly, Tyler looked at her funny trying to see what was so funny, 'Yea it is, oooh to bad a certian guy is on a sex band then but I'll talk to you tomorrow, Tyler's here and we're gonna watch a movie' Tay looked at Tyler and stuck her tongue out at him "Real mature Taylor"

Tay fake pouted "I didn't give you the right to call me Taylor" she mumbled clear enough for him to understand

Even though Tay couldn't see it Matt still pouted and whined 'Not fair, it's hard to resist my sexy girl, ok later babe love ya'

'You have yourself to blame, not me, love ya too baby' Matt sighed and put his phone away. She was right it was his fault. He felt a bit of jealousy go through him when she said she was watching a movie with Tyler. He didn't have anything to worry about, Tay or Tyler wouldn't do anything like that, they were just friends.

Tay put her phone down on the coffee table and curled up on the couch to watch the movie. Tay wasnt sure when she fell asleep, she sleepily opened an eye and saw a figure on the other end of the couch. With out even realizing what she was doing she moved and curled up to Tyler pulling the small blanket over them, drifting back to sleep.

Tyler woke up in the morning, looking around trying to figure out where he was. He went to move. He smiled down seeing a peaceful sleeping Tay laying practically on top of him. He didnt want to move and wake her up. He was enjoying the fact she was laying on him. It felt right to have her in his arms, but he knew it was wrong to have thoughts about her saying she was his best friends girl. It wasn't fair, he knew her longer and since the day he saw her in ROH he had a small crush on her, but after she left for FCW he forget all about her and the crush, but after spending the last few weeks with her, the feelings for her were coming back, but this time they were stronger then before, but he wouldn't tell anyone, he wouldn't ruin the relationship she has with Matt. But if anything did happen on their own between Matt and Tay, he would make sure that he was right there for her. Matt was a good guy, but Tyler didn't think that he should still be with Tay. Both Josie and Tay were too good for him now. He put both of them through alot, he got that Tay loves Matt but she could still find someone better, someone like him that would treat her right, and wouldn't break her trust. But who was he to interfere. He tried to get the thoughts out of his head. Tay and Matt were good together. Not as good as Tay and myself would be. Damn Ty stop thinking like that, now I'm calling myself Ty. A faint smile crossed his lips. She did have an effect on him. Even though he complained about all the times she talked to him about girly stuff, he was starting to enjoy spending time with her.

Tay slowly started to wake up, she smiled and looked up at Tyler "Morning" She told him sitting up feeling a bit awarked about the way they were laying

"Morning Tay" Tyler noticed how uncomfortable Tay looked "I should get going, I'll see you later"

"You don't have to go Tyler, I was going to make breakfast, you're more then welcome to stay, and besides this" She motioned between them "Is nothing more then a friendship" She said getting up 'it can't be more' she thought to herself

Tyler wanted to cuss Matt out but he couldn't "Yea were just friends, it was nothing really. If you don't mind I'm pretty hungry"

"When aren't guys hungry?" Tay asked walking into the kitchen

"When we're tired and when we're horny" He quipped slipping to sit on the counter.

Tay rolled her eye's getting bacon and eggs out "How would you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up" he told her "Just like you" he said softly to himself thinking it was soft enough Tay couldn't hear him

Tay smiled to herself when she heard Tyler say that. She wasn't going to say anything since she wasn't suppose to hear it "Ok two sunny side up eggs then" She told him starting to cook the bacon first.

**_Happy Holidays :)_**


	38. Chapter 38

Josie woke up as the sun shined through her window the next morning. She felt Corey's arm draped over her. She went to slip out of the bed, and was shocked when Corey's arm came with her. She then looked down and realized her handcuffs were locked to her right wrist and his left. She tried to remember when that happened but had no clue.

"When did you handcuff yourself to me?" she asked knowing the attempted move probably woke him up. He said nothing at first, just hooked his arm around her and pulled her back to him. He kissed her shoulder, and then finally answered.

"I know you were tired, but you forgot I tackled you when you freed my one and made sure you couldn't escape." Josie rolled over and stared into Corey's eyes.

"I should've never shown you the fun drawer," she teased, "But how are you feeling after your match?"

"You did stretch me out a bit last night," he teased, "But a little sore." Josie slithered away to reach the keys on the bed side table. She unhooked her and Corey, then told him to lay on his stomach. She then proceeded to climb onto his back sitting on his ass. Josie ran her hands over his sore muscles pushing to massage them and take away some of the pain. It was relatively quiet except for a random moan or groan escaping his mouth.

An hour or so later they were finally moving and trying to figure out food.

"So you had fun last night?" Corey asked from the show.

"Yea, it was good times. Did I tell you I met Vince last night?" The crashing sound echoed as Corey almost dropped the pan he was working with.

"And you survived?" Josie just laughed.

"Of course. He walked in during Tay's makeover. He actually liked it, so don't be too surprised if they let her go heel, she is like that on tv. Also, being the awesome business woman I am, gave him my card."

"Most of the time when people meet him for the first time they are scared shitless."

"Maybe it's that I'm new to the whole wrestling word. Or probably the fact I've done a few weddings, and bridezillas are much scarier to me than a billionaire. Especially a billionaire who could maybe use an event planner and then I get to take some of his money." Corey shook his head and laughed. "That reminds me though, I have to see if Tay texted me what Matt thought."

Corey bit his lip, and went onto cooking as she searched around for her phone. He didn't want her thinking what Matt thought. It's not like he would've been too shocked, Josie probably wore similar makeup style when they had been together. He knew she was still hurting but was proud of her for making Tyler squirm the night before when he put his foot in his mouth. He knew Josie cared about him, but his biggest fear was something would happen between Matt and Tay and she would go running back to him. He respected her for being able to help them both, but he found it weird as well. He knew she wasn't someone to hurt him on purpose, but she didn't know if she was as over Matt as she pretended.

"He liked it," she laughed, "I hope they let her use it. I want to see her as a bad guy. Ohh...my tattoo artist texted me too."

"What about?" Corey asked flipping a pancake.

"Asking if I'm available for a random photo shoot to show off her work. She asks me to pose every once in awhile when she's updating her portfolio. You can come if you want. It's only in one of the back rooms of her studio."

"I'll come check it out," he said placing the last pancake on a plate, "Sure it will be fun. You do all the model faces?"

Josie laughed, "I've tried, and normally we all just end up laughing. Lot's of times she does close ups, but being how covered I'm getting we'll see. Best part is normally I get free touchups or tattoos depending on her mood."

"Maybe you can talk her into the phoniex."

"We'll see what she thinks and where she thinks it could go. I'm sure she'll be amused to see you again though. Was she sober that night or three sheets to the wind like me?"

"We'll she did let you take me home. So either that, or she was impressed by my charms."

Josie laughed pulling some juice out of the fridge and setting the table. "You are pretty charming," he walked over with the plate and she gave him a quick kiss. "Now let's eat. Your cooking skills do impress me, might have to keep you around."

"I hope so," he said with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39

Tay sat pondering over her thoughts, she couldn't be falling or even have feelings for Tyler. She sighed and put Pip down on the floor. She needed to get away from Tyler for a few days, she would be back in time for the next FCW show but right now she needed to spend time with her boyfriend. She sent a text to Josie asking her if she could check up on Pip for her through the next few days until she got back. Josie was worried on what was going on. Tay told her she would tell her when she got back, but right now she just needed to be with Matt, she assured her that it was nothing major and she would be back Wednesday night sometime and that Matt wouldn't be back as he would be on the road for the next week and a half straight. Once everything was settled she figured it would only be right to let Tyler know that she was going to spend time with Matt and he better not tell Matt she was going, she wanted to surprise Matt.

She called a cab and packed her stuff up. She kissed the top of Pips head, "You be a good kitty" Tay said ruffling the top of his head.

She made sure to check that he had food and water. She cleaned the litter box right after Tyler left a few hours ago. She walked out the door her luggage rolling behind her as the taxi driver pulled up and honked the horn. He was nice enough and helped Tay put her luggage in the trunk. She wasn't sure how happy Matt would be that she just showed up outta the blue. She could only guess that he would be thrilled. She got her bags and walked into the airport getting the first flight she could to the city they would be in tonight. She was lucky they had a seat in first class that would be boarding in just a few minutes.

Once she finshed the process that was called the airport she found her seat in first class. She looked over and smiled at the old married couple that were all over each other. That was the love she wanted to find one day, she could only hope that the love she had with Matt was true love. The lady looked over and smiled at Tay, she returned the smile "I dont mean to be rude, but how long have you two been together?" Tay politely asked hoping she didn't cross a line.

"Non sense it's just fine. We've been friends since childhood and married for 50 years next month" the women told her

Tay smiled "I hope I can find love like you guys have"

"Honey, I'm sure you will. Do you have your eye on someone?"

"It's complicated really, but I'm off to visit my boyfriend of a year" Tay told her with a sparkle in her eye

"How's that complicated dear?"

Tay didn't want too put her personal business out there for the dirt sheets to scoop up. "I dont mean to be rude but, it's just one of those things I can't talk about" Tay told her once she looked around and indeed saw one of the guys that ran a dirt sheet "It's just if I talk about it in public, my life and a few other life's that are close to me will be ruined, and I can't do that" Tay finished telling her

"Well I don't get it but alright dear" the lady said turning in her seat.

Tay smiled at a little girl that was walking up to her "Hello sweetie, what's your name?" Tay said sweetly smiling at the girl

"Hi, I'm Ally" the little girl said shyly

"It's nice to meet you Ally, I'm Tay"

"I know" the little girl said in a cute mockery voice causing Tay to giggle softly.

"Would you like a piture and an autograph?" Tay asked her. She nodded her head.

Tay pulled the girl onto her lap and made a funny face as her mom took the picture, she made sure the girl got a picture of them both smiling. Tay happily signed the 8x10 the girl had. "I'm gonna be a diva just like you. You're my hero Tay" the little girl told her making Tay get teared eyed.

"I'm sure you will be a diva one day, I'm counting on it Ally. I'm honored that I'm your hero. Would you be nice and send me a copy of the picture's?"

The smile on Ally's face grew as she nodded. Tay wrote down her fan address, "Just send it there and I will get it sweetie"

"Ok, thank you" Ally said hugging Tay.

"You're very welcome sweetie" Tay told her hugging her back and watched her walk back to her seat.

"What is it you do? I'm guessing your famous with the way that little girl was all over you" the old lady asked

"I'm a WWE diva" Tay told the women

"Never heard of it" the women told her

"I'm a pro wrestler"

"Wrestling never was something I watched it's all fake to me"

Tay was trying to keep herself calm. Everyone was allowed their opinion on wrestling, not everyone areeged with it. "It's not fake, injury's are very real, everyone works day and night to put on a hell of a show every night. It's very real"

"Don't try to tell me what wrestling is and isn't" the women told her

Tay took a deep breath there was no use trying to get her to see that wrestling was very real. "Maggie leave the poor girl alone, that's her job"

"I'm sorry" the women said giving her apoligtic smile

"It's ok"

"What does your boyfriend do?" Maggie asked

"He's a wrestler too, for WWE"

"Well with the look in your eye, you already have the love you are looking for dear" Tay smiled

"Thank you it means alot espically after everything we have been through in the last month or so"

Tay buckled her seat belt when the stewardess came over the intercom and the light flashed to buckle. She wasn't sure why she was starting to get nervous for. It wasn't like she was going to find Matt doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing.


	40. Chapter 40

Josie was concerned when she got the text, but figured with all the insanity Tay had been through, whatever she had planned was a good idea. She had seemed fine the night before, but maybe seeing Corey and her had made her jealous. She hoped not, but could see that as a possibility. She was just about finished with the photo shoot when the text had come through. It was definitely an amusing one with Corey being there. She didn't think he expected her to show as much skin, but with where some of her tattoos were it was necessary. He even got involved with covering certain parts up with his hands so it was a little less dirty. It was amusing, and was happy she could help her friend. They had discussed the phoenix and her artist was so into it, she was planning to work some sketches right away.

But that had all finished a few hours ago. Now she was on her way to a house she had been at many times. Tay had told her where the key was hidden, and Josie had forced herself to leave out that she already knew. Not that it mattered, she had her own key anyway. She'd have to make sure to find a way to give it back to Matt without it being weird or hurting Tay anymore than she had been. Corey had offered to go with her, but she forced him to go get his ass to the gym. He was worried about her, but she reminded him his training and career came first. Plus Josie figured being alone in the house would help her deal with any left over issues. Also she was excited to see Pip. She had a few toys and treats to bribe him with, just incase he didnt remember her.

She pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" she thought to herself. She got out of the car and headed up. She waved at the little old lady who lived next door, and she waved back with a confused smile. "Just checking on the cat," she called over walking over to say hi. She had seen this lady so many times before, and knew the lady was probably confused seeing Tay. "Did you and Matthew break up, honey, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yea, it wasn't working out. We make much better friends."

"You know he's had a new girl move in," the little gossipy lady told her. Josie laughed.

"Yea, she's a sweetheart. I actually helped her pick up the kitten." The lady was confused even more, and Josie just smiled.

"You are such a nice girl. Have you gotten anymore tattoos? I wish I could get one, but the skin isn't what it used to be."

"Yup, one on my hip," she pulled her jeans down a little so the lady could see, "But if you ever change your mind, my artist would be thrilled to help you. You are never to old to get a tattoo. You let me know and I'll take you."

The lady smiled, telling Josie she would let her know. They chatted a few more minutes until the lady told her she had to get back to her flowers. Then finally Josie was able to head back to the house. She was happy the neighbor was out and wanted to talk, it helped relax her a bit before walking in alone. It shouldn't have been hard, she had done it a million times before bringing in the mail and such. But as expected it was just different.

Josie unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Pip!" she called out. It was quiet. She looked around and the cat was no where to be found. Finally, right when she was starting to get nervous, she saw a little head peak around from the other side of the couch. She got down low and reached into her bag for the treats. She was sitting on the floor and tossed a treat over by Pip. Pip hid, before coming back over sniffing the air. He carefully crept over and sniffed the treat. He took it in his mouth and then ran back to his hiding spot. "Come on little guy, I've got more treats and presents for you." When the cat didn't reappear she slowly crept over to the edge of the couch. Out of no where his little noise sniff came around. He looked, saw her and jumped. Josie remained still but pulled out another little treat, she waited and finally the curious kitten came around the corner. It slowly walked over to her hand, and stared at the treat. Josie put her hand out to pet the kitty, and he was so focused on the treat he didn't notice. She slowly reached Pip's head and gently pet him. It wasn't long before he forgot about the treat and was leaning into her hand. Once she was able to, she scooped him up into her lap. Josie told the kitten how handsome he was and not to worry that his mom would be home soon. The kitten purred in reply.

Once Pip was relaxed she snapped a picture of him to send to Tay. Then together, they wandered around the house. Like Tay did, Josie used Pip as a way to keep herself calm. The new pictures around the place were a way to show it wasn't a place she hung out as a girlfriend anymore. She slowly kicked open the door to the bedroom, and laughed. Matt was smart enough to get all new sheets and comforter for the bed. It didn't make her feel replaced like she expected, but that he was making every attempt to do the right thing. There was a picture of Tay and Matt next to the bed too. Josie leaned the kitten down to take a good look at it.

"I know you like your Mommy better, but you need to be semi nice to your Daddy too." The cat seemed to respond and looked up at her as if confused. "I know. I know. But trust me. He can be a nice guy." The cat gave a meow, and Josie left the bed room and went back to her bags of toys.

The kitten was excited and looking at what she had. She fed him, changed the water, and they played for a bit but finally Pip was exhausted. She placed him on the couch, and he curled up into a little fluffy ball. Josie picked up her purse and whispered she would see him the next day and tip toed out. Once outside she let out a breath of relief. She hadn't broken down into tears, and really felt she was starting to be able to move on. She knew that if they ever had a party, she would be able to enter the house. Now all she had to do was see her reaction around Matt and she would truly know how far she had come.


	41. Chapter 41

Tay walked backstage her luggage in tow. She made it to Matt's locker room with out being seen by anyone. She carefully slipped into the locker room, Kofi smiled at her and walked out to let her be alone with Matt. Tay was sitting on the bench when Matt walked out in boxers, drying his hair with a towel. "Yo Kof, have you seen my phone? I need to call Tay"

"I'm not Kofi and I haven't seen your phone" Tay told him with a serious voice

Matt dropped the towel and slowly turned around "What are you doing here?" Matt asked shocked

"I missed you and I couldn't wait another week and a half with out seeing you, and this way I have a few days to be with you before the FCW taping Thursday" Tay told him "But if you don't want me here I can go home" Tay said sadly

"No, no, no I want you here, I do but I wasn't expecting you to show up here with out talking to me about it first" Matt said walking closer to her

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you, was that so wrong?" Tay asked looking away

"Of course not" Matt told her carefully pulling her up and embracing her in a long over due hug. "How long are you gonna be here for?"

"Wednesday morning I'll have to fly back for the FCW tapings."

"Good" he said placing a soft sweet kiss to Tay's lips.

Once Matt went out for his match with Kofi, Tay walked around backstage, catching up with a few diva's and some of the superstars. She smiled at the picture Josie sent of Pip. She was happy to know that he was doing ok being home alone.

Tay was laying on the bed her head laying on Matt's bare chest. "So is Tyler looking after Pip or who is?"

Tay mentally kicked herself. She wasn't sure how this would effect Matt, but he had to get over it. "Um Josie is" Once the name slipped from her mouth she could feel Matt tense some before he relaxed.

"Oh, so I take it you're friends with her after everything?"

"Yes Matt, once you get past the tattoo's she's a really sweet person, but you already knew that"

"Yea she is, I wont interfere in your friendship with her"

"That's good to know" she told him placing soft kisses to his chest

Matt couldn't help but let a soft growl escape his lips "How long do I have to wait before we can have sex again?" Matt asked biting his lip.

"When I say so" Tay said getting up "I'm gonna take a shower, wanna order some room services for us?" Tay closed the door to the bathroom when she saw Matt nod that he would.

Tay stood under the water. She was missing the closeness you felt during sex. For now she would make it so they only had sex once every week and in time things would be back to normal.

Matt ordered some bacon cheese burger's with fries, getting some ranch for Tay. He ordered a bowl of mixed fruit for them to share. He was hoping that Tay would come around about things. He was happy that she showed up outta the blue. He was getting tired of listening to Kofi on the phone every night with his wife. He loves Kofi like a brother but you can only take so much lovey dovey stuff from your friends, that's why when he talked to Tay on the phone the last few weeks he would go somewhere quiet.

Tay walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her body. Matt bit his lip as he watched Tay walk over to her bags and pull out a shirt and panties. Tay turned to look at him a smirk crossing her face. She let the towel drop to the floor. Matt sat wided eyed in the chair he was sitting in, almost choking on the fry he was eating. "You ok baby?" Tay asked straddling his lap

Matt ran his hands up her legs "I'm fine. Does this mean?"

Tay giggled crashing her lips onto his. "If you want to" she whispered in his ear.

Matt got up carring Tay over to the bed, laying her down. Matt stood by the bed not sure where he wanted to start. Matt crawled onto the bed resting between her legs. He kissed down her stomach, slipping his tongue into her heat. Tay left a soft gasp out. Matt sucked on her bundle of nerves causing Tay to moan. He pushed a finger in, moving it at a slow pace, quickly adding a second finger. Once he felt Tay start to tighten around his fingers he pulled his fingers out licking them, missing the sweet taste that was his girlfriend.

Matt got up to get a condom, Tay took it from him pushing him down on the bed. She tore the condom open, placing it in her mouth. She slowly started to move her mouth down the length of his hard member until the condom was completely on, earing soft moans and a low growl from Matt.

Matt pulled her down kissing her, he flipped them over his lips locked onto her's, slowly slidding inside of her. Tay moaned into the kiss. Matt pulled his lips away from hers and attacked her neck, kissing, sucking, biting. Thrusting harder and faster into the tightness of Tay. It didnt take long for Tay to dig her finger nails into his back "ooohh fuckkk Mmmaaatttttt" Tay moaned out screaming when her orgasm hit.

Matt went faster when Tay tightened around his member "ooohh ggggooodddd Ttttaaayyy" Matt moaned out shooting his seed into the condom filling it up.

They laid tangled in each others arms, Tay was out cold, missing the feeling of having Matt next to her at night. Matt laid there with his eyes closed, loving the moment of being together, no distractions. His face dropped when Tay started to mumble in her sleep, he would talk to her about it Tuesday night before she left, he didn't want to argue over something that was nothing. He sighed once she mumbled the name once more. "Tyler"


	42. Chapter 42

Josie had a busy day on her hands. Fighting with a bakery had made her beyond tired. She relaxed that night catching up on Raw with Corey. It had been a fun show, but they made it an early night of cuddling. It was nice, and she enjoyed a low key night after the insanity. The next morning she was getting ready for her day after yet another Corey breakfast when she got a text from Tay. She looked at it and was confused. Tay told her via text Matt was acting kind of weird and she didn't know why. Tay explained how yea, she had surprised him and everything was fine, but he seemed distant that morning. She had no clue why, and it made her nervous. She assured Tay everything was fine, she just probably tired him out.

The day only got weirder when she got a text from Matt later on. Luckily Corey was long gone by then. All he was saying was thanking her for watching the cat, then asked if anything was going on with Tay and Tyler.

"Tyler? Really?" Josie asked. She was unsure how to respond or even if she should. After debating her options she sent a quick text to Matt.

**Not that I know of, and highly would doubt it...not that you wouldn't deserve it. However, they are both very protective of you, and couldn't see it happening. They are just working together at FCW.**

She debated texting Tay right away but held off. If Matt was still acting weird later, she would tell her. She turned her car off where she had been and went into Starbucks. And to her surprise, sitting at a table, reading some gaming book was Tyler. She got her order and sat down across from him. He was so into his book he didnt even look up.

"Oh my god! Aren't you Tyler Black from ROH?" she asked in a higher voice.

"We'll I'm known as Seth..." he looked up, "Oh it's just you." he said seeing Josie across from him.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special. Maybe that's why you're single. But we can work on that...that could be my new project." He laughed and put his book down.

"Nah. It's quite alright. I'll live. Too busy building a name for myself. I should hopefully be getting to go on tour and it will be busy. Plus I hear the initiation is you get to date Kelly Kelly so I gotta be single."

"Ew. Then we really got to get you a girlfriend. I don't really see you as someone who would date the blonde hair blue eyed type."

"Plus I've got too much on my mind."

"Everyone seems to use me for advice. Anything I can help with?"

"No no. I'm fine. Remember, I'm a baby compared to you old farts, I'm in no rush." Josie shook her head but still managed to laugh. She's known Tyler long enough that she did forget he was younger than most of them. Not by too much, but still.

"I'm not that old. But I will be calling you the baby now if we all hang out when Tay get's back." He then looked paniced.

"She left?"

"She didn't tell you? I kinda blame Corey and myself, but I think she missed Matt. I'm cat sitting though if you want to go over and play with the kitten later. Ooo and you can help me. I have a key to the house already, but don't want Tay to know. Maybe you can slip it back to Matt pretending it's yours?" She caught an annoyed look in Tyler's eyes before it completely passed. "Did something happen between you guys the other night?" He roughly shook his head no. Josie saw no guilt in his eyes.

"No. Nothing at all. We just hung out, and ended up falling asleep after on the couch. But yea I could give Matt the key."

"You seem annoyed at him."

"You can read people pretty well huh?" He took a deep breath.

"I've dealt with evil brides who don't know how to put what they want into words. I have to be able to. So what's wrong?"

"It's just. I guess, I'm not happy with what he did too you two. It was something very uncharacteristic of him. And I'm glad you found Corey, but even though I love Matt like a brother, I think Tay deserves someone better too."

"Someone like you?" his eyes bulged a bit. He tried to talk and stuttered instead of getting out words. "So you are crushing on Tay?" He still said nothing and nod. His age showed there at that moment. "All I can tell you right now is don't push it. What's meant to be will be. Tay is in a very confused state right now. Hell, so am I. But be a friend to her. And if things don't work out with Matt, maybe something will happen. I know you don't want to hurt either of them too, so just be a friend and see what happens." He nodded looking disappointed. Josie jumped up with her coffee and pulled him up. "Come on. You are coming with me to play with Pip. It will make you feel better.." He went to fight it but finally gave it in.

"Did you drive?"

"No. I walked."

"Fricking exercising wrestlers. Always training." The got into her car and she started it up, "Oh, and if you see the little old lady neighbor, don't make eye contact. She's very nice, but noisy." That finally got a laugh out of him, and off they went to get some kitty play time that would distract them from everything else.


	43. Chapter 43

Tay sighed and finished packing her suitcase. She tried to ignore the fact that Matt was acting weird around her. She was starting to feel like she wasn't pleasing him when it came to sex. She sat down on the bed waiting for Matt to walk back in from the gym. She tried to figure out what was going through Matt's head, but she couldn't figure it for the life of her. "We need to talk Tay" Matt told her walking into the room

"Talk about what? The fact you've been acting strange since I showed up?"

Matt paced the room"Be honest Tay" Matt told her, she looked at him confused so he went on "What's going on with you and Tyler?"

"Nothing is, I manage him for FCW you know that Matt, we're friends that's it"

"Then why did you mumble his name after we had sex for the first time in weeks?"

Tay sat there shocked, she figured nothing would happen so she was going to come clean "From spending alot of time with him and seening him naked, I guess I have a small crush on him"

"When the hell did you see him naked?" He asked getting pissed off

Tay explained the whole story to him and threw in the fact she fell asleep with him on the couch, but it ment nothing to her and she wanted to be with him "Why dont you take the next month and figure out if you want me or Tyler, you're stuff can stay at my place until you figure it out" he said walking out.

Matt hated what he did, but he wanted to know that Tay was with him all the way or not. He wanted her to be happy whether it was with him or Tyler. But he just had to know. He knocked on Kofi's hotel room door "What's up man?" Kofi asked letting Matt into the room.

Matt sat down and explained everything to him, not sure he handled the situation right. Kofi patted him on the back and told him to get his ass back to the room and talk to her and work things out.

Tay sighed not able to get a hold of Josie, she really needed to talk to her right now. She didn't have to think about anything, Tyler would always be a friend and what ever feelings she had for him would go away, it was just a school girl crush nothing more. "Can we talk Tay?" Tay just sat there looking down at her phone. Matt sighed "I was outta line, I just wanna know if you want to be with me or Tyler"

"You should already know that I want to be with you Matt, I stayed with you after finding out you have cheated on me for the past year, and you find out that I have a small crush on Tyler and demand that we take a month break. How do you think that makes me feel? Like crap Matt it shows me that I love you more then you love me, maybe it would be best if we took a month off of our relationship Matt. That way you can think about if you made the right choice or not. I'll get what I need outta your place and we'll figure things out in a month. I love you Matt, that will never change" Tay told him getting teary eyed

"I love you Tay, and maybe this is for the best, I guess I'll see you in a month Tay" Matt told her keeping his emotions in check

Tay kissed his check and walk out. Hoping she was doing the right thing for her, for Matt and their relationship. It hurted to walk away but she figured it was for the best.

Tay paid the cab driver and walked up the flight of stairs to Joise's apartment, she knocked hiding her red bloodshot puffy eyes behind her sunglasses. "Uh hey Tay"

"Hey" Tay told her walking inside seeing Tyler and Corey sitting on the couch playing video games.

She followed Josie into the kitchen "What's going on?" Josie asked concerned

Tay took the sunglasses off to reveal her eyes. She then slowly explained everything to her. Corey paused the game when he heard Tay talking, they listened in on the conversation that they were having. Mixed emotions running through both of them. They went back to playing the game but listened in on what was going on.

Tay took a sip of her water "I don't know if I did the right thing or not, and the worst part I don' even have a place to stay."

Tyler took this to his advantage and jump up. I have a spare room, you can uh stay with me if you want"

"I dont think so Tyler, she needs time away from you as well"

"Tay you can stay at my place" Corey threw into the mix "and I will stay here, I'm already here more then I'm at home" he quickly added in from the look he was getting from Josie. Truth be told he wanted to be closer to Josie now that Matt and Tay were on a month break and not sure what would happen with Josie and Matt.

"I don't know Corey, thanks for offering but I dont know, if nothing else I will just spend the time in New York with family and just fly back for the FCW shows." Tay told them playing with the glass infront of her "But that just seems like I'm running from everything"

For some reason they all sat around the table just looking at each other, everyone wanted to say something, but they didn't have the nerve too, or they weren't sure how to put it in words with out hurting someone else.


	44. Chapter 44

After what seemed like forever Josie finally spoke up.

"We'll I guess you are just going to be forced to stay here then." Everyone in the room looked surprised. "I have a very comfortable pull out couch. I originally wanted the two bedroom apartment but it didn't happen."

"I can't do that to you. You've already done so much. I don't want to get in the way."

"You wont. Plus, you come with Pip, so that should be amusing." She could tell Corey was jealous, but she planned to have a little talk with him. "Why don't you go get cleaned up a bit, and we'll head over to his place to get your things." Tay didn't move at first so she gave her a playful shove. Tay finally broke into a smile and headed to the rest room.

"That's awfully nice of you," Tyler said.

"Yea, I'm just that awesome," Josie laughed, "But it makes things a lot easier. She has a place to stay, and if she's here than Corey isn't going to have to worry about Matt showing up and something happening." Corey's face turned a shade of red that he had been found out. Tyler laughed.

"You really can read people well."

"Told ya. Maybe it's time I give into that girl time stuff I should've given into back in high school."

"But what about Corey time?" he asked with an over exaggerated pout.

"What about it?" she teased before walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, "This will probably be good for us too, to be apart alittle, because of how fast we've been moving. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find time for us." She gave him a kiss as Tyler made gagging sounds in the background.

After a little bit Tay came out her eyes a little less red. Josie and the boys had already pulled out the bed, and put clean sheets on it. Tay was impressed the boys could act domestic, and Josie informed her she was going to have to make Corey cook her up some pancakes. The girls then got in Josie's car and the boys road together.

Once they pulled into the driveway everyone cleared out, and went inside. With such a big group it didn't take them very long until everything Tay needed was ready to go. Tyler was in charge of Pip because he seemed to favorite him next to Tay, and he was curled up in the groove of his arm. Tay couldn't help but peek at how cute they were, the cat and the man. She then shook her head remembering how that had gotten them into so much trouble.

They were just about loaded up when Josie caught the neighbor watching as always. She walked away from the group over to the fence.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yea, being a good friend. Tay is just lonely without Matt around. So if when he get's home, just let him know I stole his girlfriend and cat," Josie said with a big smile. The old neighbor was confused, but smiled back.

"Is she a wrestler like him?"

"Actually all of them are," she pointed back at the group, "There are way to many of them in this area, and lately I've seem to find them all."

After a little more talking Josie said goodbye and she'd hopefully see her soon when she moved Tay back in.

"Does that neighbor always watch?" Tay asked as they pulled out after the boys.

"Yea. She's harmless, but always keeping an eye on what is going on. I think the fact Matt is on television amuses her. She's slipped a few times asking how he is after certain bumps. I've been trying to talk her into a tattoo for months." Tay laughed and relaxed, as they continued to Josie's after ditching the boys to get Starbucks, leaving them stranded outside Josie's apartment.

A few hours later Josie stood up out of her recliner to turn off the television. Tay was passed out under a pile of blankets. Shortly after they had everything set up, and Pip seemed comfortable they had kicked out the boys. They ordered pizza, picked out a cheesy movie and just relaxed. Josie was happy with the whole trust that Tay had come to her first. It would be tricky to have a roommate, but who knew how long it would be. Tay would be back on the road soon anyway, which would be the best for her and Matt. She turned off the lights and slowly crept out of the room to her own. She was about to close her door when a little meow stopped her. Pip was following her, so she scooped him up and brought him with her. She tossed him on the bed, and he got himself comfy.

She grabbed her phone off the bed side table. She let Corey know everything was alright, and Pip had seemed to decided to steal his side of the bed that night. Then she took a picture of the sleeping kitten.

She knew Matt knew her bedspread pattern, so sent it to him with only the word

** Dumbass **

She then laid down, and went to sleep. She fell asleep so quickly she missed the reply from Matt.

**I know**


	45. Chapter 45

Tay woke up extra early, she turned her bed back into the couch. She walked into the bathroom and changed into a sports bra, and work out shorts. She pulled her hair back into a pony and walked out, tying her shoes up. She left a quick note for Josie telling her she went for a run and would be back. She put her ear buds in and walked out the door. She ran for a good 45 minutes before sitting down on a bench. She was lost in thought over the view infront of her the golden hues of the sun lighting up the sky and bulidings beyond each other. It was stunning "It's something isn't it" she barely heard over her music. She turned and looked at the figure standing by her

"Yea it is" she told him

"What's really going Taylor?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"We're staying at the hotel over there" he told her pointing as he sat down

"We?"

"Uh yea mom, dad, and Lea"

"Great what do they want?"

"We want to know what's going on with you"

Tay knew it was something that was coming but she wasn't expecting it yet. She told her brother that she would meet them in the lobby of the hotel and they could go out and talk things over. She made sure to tell him she would meet them at one. She put her ear buds back in and took off running the 45 minute run to Josie's place.

She was confused on why Tyler's car was there but she shurged it off and went up walking into the apartment. She placed her ipod down and picked up Pip who was meowing at her feet. "How was the run?" Josie asked

"Interesting none the less, what are you doing here" she told Josie and asked Tyler

"We have to head off for FCW early today to train and stuff"

Tay sighed a sigh of relief "Ok, let me take a quick shower then we can go" she told him handing a purring Pip off to him.

Tay grabbed her phone and texted her brother that things came up with FCW and she couldn't make today. She took a quick shower and dressed in a smiple white low cut long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans. She left her hair down and did her make up like she always does, a light shade of brown, black eyeliner, black mascara foundation and pressed powder. She left her lips nude and applied some glittery lip gloss. She slipped on her black knee lengh boots. "Ok lets go"

Josie told them good luck but she couldn't make it since she had to go see a client about a few things. Once they said their goodbyes, Tay put her ear buds in and listened to her ipod, she thought it would be best if she tried to figure things out with out Tyler putting his two cents in on it.

Tyler reached over gently pulling her ear buds out. "What was that for?" Tay questioned him

"I wanna give you my advice about the whole Matt thing"

Tay was going to let him humour her over this, what did he know about this? "Ok lets hear it"

"I know he hurt you Tay, but he's the one for you, everyone knows it. It don't matter if you take a day break or a year off. We know that he hurt you but you love him and he loves you. And no matter what he's always gonna be finding a way to make it up to you. The only person you're fooling is yourself and maybe him" Tay sat there shocked that Tyler knew anything about this. Everything he said was true.

"Uh thanks Tyler" She told him, he just nodded at her. It hurt Tyler to say it but it was the truth, no matter how you spin it. He had his chance years ago to make his move and he didn't. And he couldn't ruin anyones happiness, even if Tay and Matt didn't work out then maybe he could make his move but she would never be happy like the way she is with Matt. He hated to lie to her but they weren't at FCW to train. Starting this weekend he would be traveling with Smackdown, and he over heard something about Tay.

They walked in and saw Vince and Steve talking "Ah just the people we were talking about" Vince said

"Um why?" Tay asked

"Tyler you got stuff to work out with Steve and Tay we need to talk" Tyler went with Steve as Tay followed behind Vince.

Tay walked out of the office all smiles. She found Corey sitting outside "What's with you?" she asked him

"Do you think that I'm taking things to fast with Josie?"

"Corey, that's not up to me, but you guys did start your relationship backwards, and I think she just wants to take the time right now to make sure you don't hurt her, she just got out of a bad relationship and jumps right into another one, a very good one at that, but she needs to make sure she is doing the right thing for her." she told him then noticed the saddened exprestion on his face "I didn't mean it to hurt you"

"I know but I think I needed to hear it from someone other then her."

They looked behind them when they saw a shadow infront of the them "We're up first tonight" Tyler said avoiding eye contact and walking off

"You wouldn't mind giving me ride back to Josie's if I need it would you?"

"No it would give me a reason to see her for a split second"

Tay made her entrance with Tyler and noticed her family was sitting right there where she had to stand to cheer Tyler on. She tried to hide her annoyed look, she was happy they where here to watch her, but it's not like she would be wrestling anyways. She gave them a warm smile. After Corey made his entrance and the bell rung they locked up and got the match under way. Corey took Tyler down badly and Tay got into the ring to check on him well the ref was dealing with Corey. Tay got scared when she saw Corey coming over she quickly tried to get to her feet but couldn't so she just rolled outta the ring trying to get Tyler up.

Corey went to Irish whip Tyler into the corner but Tyler reversed it sending Corey into the corner post where Tay was standing and she couldn't get her hand outta the way fast enough and Corey stepped down on it. Tay held her hand but showed no pain and continued on cheering for Tyler.

After another good few minutes of the match going back and forth Tyler set up for his finisher the Phoenix splash and got the three count. Tay climbs into the ring and raise's his hand in victory. He pulled her into him and kissed her on lips. She pushed him away, wiped her lips off and looked at him with disgust wrote all over her face. She slapped him across the face "You disgust me Tyler" She yelled at him before walking backstage leaving Tyler in the ring rubbing his check, where it was starting to turn red.

Tay got backstage she couldn't believe what Tyler pulled out there, a little peice of her wanted to know what a kiss from Tyler was like, but now she knew what she wanted to do. She was hoping that Tyler wasn't to upset with for what she did to him out there.

Tyler slowly climbed outta the ring, he couldn't believe what just happened in the ring and he wasn't sure how he felt about everything. He had mix of emotions running through him. He walked through the curtian and saw that Tay was talking with a few people and he could only guess they were her family since she looked alot like her mom, and her sister was just wow. He slowly walked up to them, not sure how Tay felt about the whole thing. "Uh Hey Tay" He said nervously.


	46. Chapter 46

Tay forced a smile and pulled him in to meet her family.

"We'll talk about and go over the match later," she said with a slight hint he was in trouble, "But I'd like you to meet my family who came down to surprise me." Tyler took her tone as a hint to drop the subject for the moment and start sucking up. He introduced himself and made sure to relax. When they asked why they hadn't met before, he explained how he was in the indy scene for a while, and then Tay's boyfriend had been the one to convince him to train for WWE. He then mentioned how Matt had been like an older brother to him as he started in the crazy career of professional wrestling. At that moment Corey was about to walk up, figured something was up and went to make a quick escape. Unlucky for him, Tay spotted him and called him over for more support.

"Guys this is Corey. He's dating my roommate." Tay wasn't quite ready to mention the whole moving out, but saw her brother was suspicious that something was going on. He always knew her best out of her family, and could spot her lying a mile away. Corey gave a smile and shook every one's hands.

"And why aren't you living with Matt if you are down here?" her mother questioned. The boys tensed, but hid the panic as well as they could.

"Um... we'll he hasn't really been home yet since I've been down here. And he is getting work done on his house," she lied and her brother's eyes squinted a little. She had to hold herself with her forced smile, kind of shocked the excuse she used was the one Matt had to keep her away for so long, "Josie was awesome enough to offer up extra space because I got a kitten, and he's really afraid of the construction guys."

"Aww, I'm glad you've been able to make such great friends down here," her brother said, "You never mentioned Josie before, you'll have to fill me in. We should all do dinner some point this week." The boys quickly agreed with an "oh yea", "I'll call you later. But being that we crashed this party, I'm sure you guys already have plans tonight."

"Yea, just the normal girls night with Josie for me."

"Girls night huh?" her brother questioned pushing her buttons a little more, "That's new." She gave him a look to knock it off.

"Just give me a call in morning and we'll figure something out. If I knew you guys were coming, I would've cleared my schedule. Um..Josie had texted me about a bad day with a client, so I gotta be there for her."

"No problem, honey," her mother said, "We'll see you later. We're going to play tourist tonight anyway." The group chatted a little bit longer before the boys were able to help Tay escape to the locker rooms.

"You are a decent liar," Corey teased when they were finally far enough away from her family.

"Not quiet good enough," she commented, "My brother and I are very close and he knows something up. I'm going to get interrogated later. I don't think he believes Josie is real at the moment." The guys laughed, "But thank you guys from remaining chill and all. Oh and you," she turned to Tyler. She whacked him upside the head. "You and I are going to have a long talk on the ride home."

"You are still letting me drive ya?"

She nodded at him, "But I got to get ready, I'll be right back."

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Corey told him, "And how's your face, she hit ya hard."

"I guess I wasn't, just living in the moment. She's going to rip me a new one on the way home. I just pray Josie hasn't taught her any of her "I'm going to kill you looks" tricks yet. But at least her family didn't know or think there was anything. They just figured it was for the show."

"She has probably talked to her brother at least with what the plans are. And the whole heel turn has been big for her. You're lucky...her brother looks like the kind of guy who would be very protective of his sister."

"I'm a wrestler, I'd be fine."

"You just keep thinking that."

"Are you going over to Josie's tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Nah. I think I'm going to try and give her space if she wants it. Yea, I'll text her, but I don't want her to feel weird and push me away."

"Good luck, bro. Let me know if you need anything, I'm here." Corey nodded and they dropped the subject and decided if the girls were busy they would just have to chill and have a game tournament with the other guys.

Tay got back and Tyler could tell she was thinking about the situation when she had been away. He was nervous, but grabbed his keys, said goodbye to Corey, and headed out. The first few minutes into the drive both were silent. Tyler finally manned up and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Tay. I shouldn't have kissed you in the ring after the match."

"It's ok. We had mentioned doing something similar to that to show the heel turn, but we should've talked about it. Ya know make sure it was for the show."

"I know, I know. Especially after what I said on the way there. I just got caught in the moment. And I meant what I said earlier, I really think Matt and you are meant to be. I just, I really don't know. Matt is going to kill me when he finds out."

"And if he does, we just say it was to try for the heel storyline. We just have to make sure it doesn't happen again. He already thinks something happened between us."

"I know you kind of mentioned that, but why?"

"I kind of mumbled your name after we were...um intimate. Josie and I were talking last night and she said he had texted her about it. She shot him down and told him that he deserved that to happen. I think she actually enjoys torturing him a bit, which I don't blame her."

"You did? I mean, you mentioned my name"

"Like the kiss, I can't explain why. But even if I know it was quick, I didn't feel anything close to what is between me and Matt. I'm sorry Tyler." Tyler was quiet, and thinking. He was bummed, but understood. Tay put her hand over his. "I wish things could've been different but I love Matt. And I love you too, just not in the same way. And you know if Pip had a choice in the matter, he'd chose you." That got a chuckle out of him.

"So we're still friends? We're cool?"

"Of course." It was perfect timing and they pulled into the parking lot. She reached over and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the ride. Are you coming in?"

"Nah, we're going to do some gaming with the guys. Ya know, in case your family is wandering around. Don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That's not going to be fun."

"I'll let ya know what the bosses think later, I'm supposed to get a call about touring. I'll let ya know." She smiled, gave him one more hug, and headed up. Tay kind of rushed so she wouldn't have time to think about what she told Tyler. She burst through the door and jumped finding Josie sitting across from the door in a chair. The kitten sitting on her lap being petted, very super villain like.

"So I heard Tyler kissed you," Tay nodded, " And than you slapped him?" She nodded again. "Good job." And Josie broke into laughter.

"You had to be all creepy like that?"

"Of course. Trust me, it took me all day to figure it out. But you look ok? So everything good?"

"Oh yea. It's fine. Good show. You missed my family showing up."

"Oh gosh. Let me throw the popcorn in the microwave, pull out a movie, and you can fill me in on all the excitement. I had some text updates from Corey, but I'd trust it more from you than him. He said something about him being sure your brother wanted to kick Tyler's ass." Tay shook her head, and took Pip from Josie. She was glad to have someone else around, and was actually excited to vent and just be dorks for awhile. She'd just deal with her family later.


	47. Chapter 47

Josie and Tay talked about everything that happened at FCW. Tay mentioned that Tyler actually said something smart about the current situation she was in with Matt and Tyler. Josie looked shocked that Tyler knew anything like that, but then proceded to tell Tay what she already knew and that what Tyler said was true. Josie figured that it would hurt some to say but it didn't. She smiled at herself, knowing that she was truly starting to move on from Matt and move on with Corey. There might have been a moment when they talking about the match which lead to Tay describing the kiss with Tyler and how she accidentally slapped him too hard. Josie laughed and at some point through that popcorn ended up going every where. Pip ended up getting covered in some, before batting a few piece's around on the floor and picking a piece up in his mouth poud he just caught something. They had a good laugh at Pip and it was like he knew they were laughing at him and he hid the best he could behind Tay. "Let's hear about your brother" Josie told her popping a few piece's of popcorn into her mouth

"Ever since we were little, he was my best friend. And Tyler better pray that he doesn't find out that kiss wasn't really planned or he will end up in the hospital. He is very over protective of me, he was there through all the bad relationships and he doesn't want me to get hurt anymore, and I know I can't lie to him about this."

"Tell him the truth and make sure he knows that there was no harm done between you and Tyler. And that this time away from Matt is doing you good, but no matter what the choice is yours if you want to be with Matt or not. Just make sure he can see it from your point of view."

Tay smiled as the conversation turned from family to tattoo's. Tay told her she would get a tattoo, but she just didn't know what. Josie told her she would see what she could do with her tattoo artist tomorrow night. Once they both got too tired to keep any conversation going, they decided to call it a night.

Tay groaned and rolled over picking her phone up looking at the message and replying back **I'll meet you there **

She got up and showered and dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Leaving her hair down and not even bothering to apply any make up. She left another note for Josie telling she went to starbucks to meet her brother and she would bring her back a coffe when she got done with her brother.

Tay walked into starbucks and saw her brother sitting at a table with coffee on the table. She walked over and sat down "What's up?" She asked sitting down across from him

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" he countered "What's the real reason you moved down here?"

Tay took a deep breath. "Don't get mad and let me explain everything to you"

She saw him nod then slowly and carefully explained everything to him. From the time she injured her arm back in New York trying to do the shooting star press with Mike, and then finding out that Matt had been cheating on her the whole time they were together. And the other women was Josie, and over the past few weeks she had worked everything out with Matt and Josie. She told him she really moved down here to live with Matt. Then she explained everything that happened with Tyler and that at frist she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with Matt or Tyler, but now she know's that she wants to be with Matt. She told him how the kiss last night wasn't suppose to be a part of it, but that was just Tyler getting caught up in the moment but they had talked alittle about doing something like that for her heel turn.

She took a sip of her coffee and saw that her brother was pissed, but was slowly starting to take everything in and relax some. "So this Josie chick, will she be at lunch today?" Tay nodded she was going to need all the support she would for today.

Before Tay left he told her they had reservations at The Capital Grille at 1:30. Tay smiled and hugged her brother and got Josie a coffee and walked out. She bumped into Tyler. "My brother is in there and he knows everything so it would be best if you didn't go in there."

"Thanks for the headd up" Tyler told her and turned around heading off.

Tay walked the few blocks back to Josie and walked in. "How was the talk?" Josie asked taking her coffee

"It was good and you are coming with me to lunch today with my family. And Corey and Tyler will be there" Tay told her sitting down as Pip jumped up on her lap

Josie almost spit her coffee out all over the place "Why?"

"I need you there for support and I'm not sure if my brother thinks you are real, even after I told him everything"

Josie agreed and wanted to see the look on Tay's brother's face when he saw her. They got ready and left when they boys showed up, figuring it would be best if they rode together.

They got to the restaurant, walked inside and told the maitre d the name under the reservation. They were shown to there table where Tay's family was waiting. "You guys already know Corey and Tyler, but this is Josie, this is my mom Jesse, my dad Drew, my little sister Lea and my brother Jason" Tay said introducing everyone to Josie.

Jason looked at Josie and got and started to feel uncomfortable, he could feel the sweat on his forehead. They sat down and made small talk until there food arrived. Tyler was starting to feel uncomfortable when ever Jason would look at him, but found comfort in Lea. Through the whole thing he found himself flirting with her and she would flirt back. Tay noticed this and thought it would be a good thing for both Tyler and Lea. "Where's Matt?" Lea asked

"I told you last night he is on tour right now. And Lea where's Emmett? I'm sure he wouldn't like to see his fiance flirting with another man" Tay said looking at her. She felt bad for bring it up but if she wanted to play with fire, she would get burned.

Lea glared at Tay "You know damn well what happened Tay. And if you knew how to keep your damn legs closed, I would still be with him" Tay let a soft sigh out and noticed three sets of eyes on her.

"Nice Lea, I was with Emmett three years before you got with him, and you knew that. I was already on the road in the indy scene when you started to date him. I never slept with him when you two were together, it's not my fault he never got over me."

"What ever Tay, and maybe the real reason why Matt isn't here or why you don't live with him is because you two broke up since you can't keep a man happy and you are begging him to take you back"

"Lea enough, Tay and Matt are happily together, he has to work and the only reason Tay's not with him right now is because of her shoulder injury and the fact she get's to work at FCW helping the younger talent" Jason said defending Tay before she could get a word in edge wise.

"Why do you stick up for Tay but not for me?" Lea asked Jason feeling hurt

"Because you may be younger and Tay may be a wrestler but you have always been able to tell everyone and anyone off. Tay on the other hand always wanted to make people happy and never had the guts to stand up for herself until she started to train and become a wrestler. And when ever I tried to help you, you blew me off."

"Lea we use to be friends until Emmett came into the picture, I do miss my sister, my best friend. I know I have always been closer with Jason, but I do want my sister back."

"I think I can manage that even though we now live in different states" Lea said making Tay smile

"You do know that if I have to I will kick Matt's ass for you and Tyler's ass if you need me to" Jason whispered into Tay's ear, which Josie heard and chuckled lightly to herself earning a look from Corey.

"I know, but I don't think it's Tyler you have to worry about with me Jason" Tay whispered back pointing to Lea and Tyler who were back to flirting.


	48. Chapter 48

Now that the sisters had put the past behind them, with a little help from the distraction Tyler was causing, the rest of lunch went great.

All the Florida folks had pictures of Pip on their phones, and ended up showing them to her family. Josie said they were more than welcomed to swing by, after she had a chance to clean, to meet the kitten. She sat there with her hand inside Corey's, listening and randomly commenting on everything. Things were definitely amusing and Tay had helped pick out which outfit would shock her brother the most. They had decided on a simple black dress. However, the front was cut low enough for her chest piece to show a bit, and the back had a bit of mesh so the back tattoo was seen as well. So between that and her new piercing she knew she'd probably be a topic of conversation for the family later. That alone kept her way too amused.

During the small talk Tay mentioned wanting to get a tattoo and all eyes at the table went straight to her. Josie couldn't help but laugh and denied any influence in that decision. However, she did promise that if Tay did go through with it she would make sure to take her to the best artist she knew and told them how clean the place was. Corey then joined the tattoo place he knew where she got her piercing was good too. She then reminded him her tattoo artist was the only reason they met and he laughed. It had been only a day, but it was nice to hang out again with him. She hated to admit it to herself a little, but she did miss him. Not too long after it was time for everyone to head their separate ways, and probably gossip about the other group. They were walking out to the parking lot saying good bye when Jason stopped next to Josie.

"Um..Josie could I talk to you alone for a second." The group of wrestler's all paused looking nervous.

"Oh yea, no problem. Guys, go warm up the car, ya know with it being 80ish it's not hot enough. Or better yet, go get me some Starbucks and come back." She released Corey's hand and got some money out. "Come on guys, I'll be fine. Now get before I refuse to let any of you guys talk wrestling in my apartment." They narrowed her eyes at them and finally they gave in and left. Tay's parents and sister, luckily were distracted by a little store and had left to check it out. "So what's up?"

"I uh, we'll I wanted to first start out by thanking you for looking out for my sister. But I uh want to know why."

"You get straight to the point huh? You are worried I'm using your sister to get back at Matt." He looked shocked but nodded, "Trust me I'm not. And we've helped each other I guess."

"How did you guys meet anyway?" he questioned.

"Your sister was near tears in Starbucks and I just happened to be there. I was angry, and knew who she was. because he had broken up with me a few days earlier and I found out the truth. However, being that I knew who she was from tv I recognized her and I couldn't just leave her there. Even though he wasn't too smart with his decisions I know he cares a lot about her."

"So you took it as your mission to make things right?" he accused.

"If it is meant to be, I'm helping it along in the direction. I'll admit I was the one who put moving down here into her mind. Oh…and the getting a cat. I don't know how much she told you about me, but I'm an event planner. Keeping things organized and perfect is what I do on a daily basis."

"Ok. So what about Corey? Is he how you are trying to get back at Matt?" She couldn't help but laugh at Jason attempting to find something wrong and evil with her.

"He was the result of a night out dealing with finding out my boyfriend was cheating on me, and then forcing him to do the break up over the phone instead of in person. Not one of my finest moments, but it did work out for the best."

"Matt broke up with you over the phone? That doesn't sound like him."

"He sent me the "we need to talk" text" she told him using hand quotes, "And I knew something was up. So pushed the point where he admitted what he had done, and we broke up. If I had any clue what was going on, it would have been over way before."

"And what do you think Matt's reaction will be to Corey?"

"I don't know, and don't really care. It's none of his business. I seem to attract wrestlers, which I'm sure you noticed today. I think more of my friends down here are involved in professional wrestling than aren't. I regret hurting your sister telling her who I was, but after a mini break down in Matt's house, I had to be up front. And since then, the two of us have been friends and there for one another. I mean, how many people do you know who will offer up their apartments to their ex's girlfriends. We are both going through similar situations with a guy who we both know pretty well. Anything else?" she gave him a big smile.

"Um…we'll it's just so weird to process. You just seem so different than my sister. I'm a guy and I get it, but I don't."

"Matt made a mistake, and he's working very hard to fix it. And I also go out of my way to make sure he knows when he's being stupid. That's the most evil thing I've done. I really think they are meant for one another and want to see them both happy, because they mean a lot to me."

"Ok, one more thing I guess. Anything I need to know about Tyler?" Josie couldn't hold back her laughs.

"He's a good kid. That's all you need to know. If you want to do a background check, check out the name Tyler Black. I'm sure the whole Seth Rollins thing at the show last night confused you. He's also very protective of the ones he cares about. Of all of Matt's friends I've met, him and Kofi are my favorites. Good guys. Matt surrounds himself with good people, which was why this whole thing was so shocking." She noticed the car full with her friends pull back into the lot. "I think that's the fastest Starbucks trip I've ever seen."

"Seems my sister knows me too well, but thank you for watching her and being honest and open with me. I'm glad she's meeting good quality people down here and in the wrestling world. I hear it's really political. Sorry if I was a bit of an ass."

"Not at all. You are being the supportive brother which I completely understand," Josie reached into her purse and pulled out a card, "If you need anything and are worried call. I know she can see you taking the card, so don't try and be too spy like. When she get's on the road too I'll be in contact because I'm the official cat sitter. I can not wait to use Matt's pool when they are away." Jason laughed and took the card.

"You want to really freak her out for them getting back so fast?" he asked.

"Sure." He pulled her into a big hug before saying good bye and going to meet the rest of the family.

Josie smiled and headed over to the car, climbing into the back with Corey who had her coffee.

"He seems to think you were ok?" Tay questioned.

"Of course. Everyone loves me. We are totally bffs. Oh and Tyler, he might run a background check on you, so I hope there are no skeletons in your closet." Tyler groaned as they all laughed. "So what did I miss?"

"Someone might have secretly gotten my sister's number," Tay laughed as they pulled away, "And might have a little date set up before she goes home." Tyler just turned red pulling the car out of the lot. When they continued to talk, he turned up the music a little louder, only causing them to laugh harder. It was an interesting day, but they survived and could only imagine what Tay's family thought of them.


	49. Chapter 49

Once Tay helped Josie clean her place for her family to stop by to see Pip, they learned more about the date between Tyler and Lea. Tay was hoping that things would work out for them. She got a call from Vince saying they needed her at RAW Monday night and it would be best for her to show up Monday morning. Tay was more then excited to get back to work even if it was just one day a week. By the time Sunday night rolled around Tay was starting to get more nervous about everything. Being back on Raw, seeing Matt. It was the fact she would be seeing Matt again that got her blood flowing and her heart racing.

"We need to talk Taylor" Josie said sitting down

Tay was freaked out that she knew her full name, since she never told her, but figured she got it off a dirt shirt or from Tyler. "Um about what?"

"Matt, don't go running back to him Tay not unless you know for sure you can work things out with him"

"I'm not gonna go running back to him. I know that I wanna talk to him, and work things out before I can move on, but what if it's a mistake?"

"Do you feel it's a mistake?"

Tay thought about it for a few minutes "No I don't"

"Then it's no mistake and if you don't try to work things out you will only regret it later on"

"When I get back Tuesday do you think you could uh set up an appiontment with your tattoo artist?"

"I would do that, whatcha gonna get?"

"Nothing special, just a dragon with a few stars around it"

"Where at?"

"Not sure yet, but you're sure Pip will be ok here?"

"He will be just fine, dont worry about him you have bigger things to worry about"

"Ok, oh and let me know how he reacts to Corey" Tay told her moving around and getting all her stuff packed for the flight.

Tay yawned and strechted some stepping off the plane. She got her luggage and saw Matt sitting outside waiting "Uh hey Matt"

"Hey Tay" Matt told her taking her luggage and walking off to where he parked the car.

Tay got in and waited for Matt. She wasn't sure what she was going to say him. "My brother knows everything" She blurted out when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You told your brother?" He asked a bit shaken up by it

"Uh yea, they came down surprising me, and you know I can't lie to him, but don't worry he wont hurt you unless I'll tell him too, and you don't have to worry about Tyler, he has thing for Lea" Tay rambled on

"Tay relax we can talk about things later"

"For what it's worth Matt I do want to be with you but, we need to get past everything"

"I know and we will"

"Does anyone else know about this little break?" Tay asked him as he pulled into the parking lot of the arena

"No just Kofi, everyone else has asked about you, and I told them you were doing good, and couldn't wait to be back."

"Matt why were you at the airport?"

"I've missed you Tay, I know I keep screwing up, but that doesn't stop me from missing you and loving you" Matt told her it was true over the last few days Matt had time to think and if Tay decided not to come back to him he would beg and do everything he could to get her back.

He pulled her luggage behind him, he still wanted to come off as the perfect gentlemen he use to be, before he screwed up majorly. Tay smiled and slipped her hand into his, missing the warmth of his hand wrapped around her's. He pulled her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back side. No one would know any difference in what they were going through. Tay smiled, she felt nice being with Matt again, and Matt could say the same thing.

Tay walked out of the Diva's locker room, her make up was the same as any other night she was on Raw, but the fun would start tonight. She walked out to her same old theme music 'Halo by Manic Drive' blasted through the arena as Tay made her way out at the start of the show. She stood at the top of the ramp and took everything in. The fans screaming for her, the light's, the atmosphere of everything. She never thought she would miss it this much. She smiled and walked down the ramp high-fiving the fans as she made her way to the annoncer's table. "Welcoming the lovely Diva Tay to the annonce team tonight, Cole" Jerry said as Tay sat down and slipped the head set on her head

"No need to, I don't care what Cole has to say, I would prefer for him to stay quiet will I'm out here tonight, King" Tay spoke

"What do you have against me?" Cole asked, as Jerry sat in his chair chuckling softly

"Everything, all you ever do is run down the diva's, we work our asses off night after night, shit every Diva back there could beat you Cole, even Kelly Kelly" Tay said rolling her eyes.

"What do you have against the pretty Kelly Kelly?" Jerry asked

But before Tay could answer his question, her face lit up when she heard Air Boom's music hit "I thought then they broke up?" Jerry said all to excitedly

"I thought so too King, but it's good to see them together again." Tay added in blushing a light shade of pink when Matt sent her wink.

They talked and called the match as they took on The Uso's for the tag titles. Tay was shocked and happy when Matt hit Air Bourne on Jimmy to capture the titles. Tay stood up and cheered for Matt. "What's going on with you and Evan Bourne?" Cole threw in

"Well Cole not that it's any of your damn business but we happen to be dating" Tay said forgetting that she still had the head set on for everyone around the world to hear.

"You heard it hear folks, not only is the beautiful Tay taken so is the highflyer Evan Bourne" Jerry added in.

Matt walked over and hugged Tay, she hugged back "Congrats baby" She told him knowing why they took the titles from the Uso's and giving them back to Air Boom.

"Thanks babe" he said winking once more and walking back up the ramp high fiving the fans as he went.

Everything was going good, Tay was having fun not only talking about the match's but making fun of Cole the whole night. It was time for the diva's match. Kelly would be facing Natalya. And Kelly was the current Diva's champion. Beth was with Natalya, Eve and Alica were with Kelly. "Tay would you like to explain when you plan on coming back to win the title from Kelly?" Jerry asked

"Now that you will have to wait for like everyone else Jerry" Tay told him watching what was going on in the ring.

After the match Kelly was in the ring celabrating her win, as Beth was checking on Nattie. "I'll be right back Jerry" Tay said taking her head set off and climbing into the ring. She grabbed the title from Kelly and tossed it aside, before attacking Kelly, Eve and Alica jumped outta the ring when Beth and Nattie stood behind Tay. They pulled Kelly outta the ring. Tay smirked and picked the diva's title up, getting a mic in the process. "Kelly I'm coming for you, I wont tell you when. Just watch your back, I will strike when you least expect it or when you expect it. This title belongs to me and you can count your blessings Kelly this title will be coming home with me." Tay spoke with a darker voice looking at the Diva's title. "I will break you Kelly, you are the only thing in my way of getting my title back" Tay finished saying as she dropped the mic and went back to the annoncer's table with the title.

The rest of Raw went good. She was sitting at the annoncer's table the rest of the night with a hint of an evil smirk on her face, the Diva's title sitting infront of her. "Would you like to explain your actions?" Jerry asked

"I have nothing to explain. This title is mine, I don't care who I have to take out to get it." Tay told him throwing the head set off and walking off ignoring the fans on her way to the back during the last match of the night.


	50. Chapter 50

A knock on the door interrupted Josie from her notes. It had been very weird having her place to herself for the last few hours. She knew Tay had gotten there ok, Matt had picked her up, and that she had to watch Raw that night. Pip was playing with a random toy but had paused at the knock. She stood up and Pip jumped onto the couch where he had been peaking over the edge. She opened the door seeing a smiling Corey there outside, with a box of pizza. She let him in, and turned to see where Pip was, she couldn't see him, but she could hear his hiss.

"I haven't done anything and he's already hissing?" Corey asked placing the pizza down. He then pulled her into him, and gave her a kiss, "I missed you." She had her arms wrapped around him, ignoring the hiss and told him she missed him too. But also they had to behave because they were being watched. Corey just laughed. "Ok, any ideas on how to make peace with the kitten so I don't have to worry about him hissing and maybe pouncing on me?"

"Sit on the floor. Let me get his treats." Corey listened and Josie went to get the cat treats from the kitchen. She then sat down in between his legs and the took his hand and placed the first treat into it. She instructed him to put his hand out towards the couch where the little kitten was peaking from. He took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist as they waited. Josie called out to Pip trying to get him. When it didn't work quick enough she tossed a treat in between where they were sitting and where he was hiding. It wasn't long before Pip's hunger got the best of him and he jumped on the treat. He sat there watching Corey's hand, and the other treat.

"It's ok, Pip, Corey just wants to be your friend. He has food for you," she turned around to Corey, "I can't believe I'm talking to a cat, but I'm pretty sure he completely understands or is trying to." She put her arm behind his head into his hair, pulling him in for another kiss. While her hand was playing with his hair. She leaned more into him, and watched Pip move a little closer. A light bulb went off in her head and she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Corey asked letting his fingers slipped under her shirt, and played with her bare skin.

"I really don't think Pips likes guys. He was nervous around Tay's dad and brother too."

"But what about Tyler?"

"That's what I just figured out. What does Tyler have that you guys don't?" Corey tried to think but nothing came up so Josie continued, "Ok, we'll it's kind of like what he has in common with us girls," she waited a second before continuing, "He has long hair, Pip so thinks he's a girl." Corey burst out laughing, but the more he thought over it, the more it seemed probably true. The laughing was cut short though when Pip jumped onto Corey's hand to steal the treat. "Good boy, Pip," Josie told him, as she reached around him and scooped him up. She held him into her chest and petted him. He kept looking over her shoulder at Corey but relaxed. Corey eventually reached around and pet the kitten. The kitten jumped at first, but snuggled back shortly. "Ok, I think Pip will let you live for now. Now let's eat." Josie said. She put Pip down and helped Corey up. Pip seemed to still keep an eye on Corey, but didn't hiss as much. To help a little more, Josie had Corey feed Pip his dinner.

Not too long after, they were just chatting, eating and waiting for Raw to start. Pip kept watching, but seemed a little more relaxed. The three sat with a bowl of popcorn when Raw finally started. Tay walked out and they smiled to see her soaking it all up. After a little meow from Pip, they used the DVR to pause it for a second. Josie picked up Pip and brought him over to the tv. Pip seemed to recognize his mom and pawed at the screen. Josie got her phone and made sure to get a picture to send later before they restarted the show.

The next amusing thing happened when Air Boom came out. The second their music hit, the what had been calm kitten, all of a suddenly started to hiss for no real reason that they could tell. Corey and Josie just laughed.

"Tay isn't going to like hearing Pip did that. I'll have to teach her the food trick. He doesn't seem too bothered by you anymore." Josie lifted him up and placed him on Corey's lap. Corey pet him gently and he seemed ok. However, Tay talking on screen caused him to snap his head up.

"Did she just admit they were dating?" he asked.

"Guess things are going well," Josie laughed, "Which means you, Pip, gotta learn to like him."

"I'm sure he'll be ok eventually. He seems ok with me now, so that's got to be something. And being you are the cat sitter, so I could be floating around."

"Maybe," she teased trying not to think about the day he'd get moved up to the main roster and be gone just as much as them. Josie cuddled into Corey resting her head on his shoulder, popcorn on her lap. Finally it was time for the diva's match. Josie caught something in Tay's eye, as Kelly Kelly had walked out that caused her to sit up a bit. The second Tay hit the ring and took down Kelly Kelly the popcorn once again went flying. "Holy shit! She's finally getting her heel turn!"

"She's going to be so much happier."

"It's gong to be fun to watch. Shit that reminds me, I need to double check with my artist that we are good tomorrow." She sent a quick text.

"Are you getting another one too?"

"Knowing me...yea, or at least some color fix ups."

They discussed tattoos some more and enjoyed the rest of the show. Pip was sleeping on the couch next to Corey, and they slowly crept up and went into the kitchen. Josie was starting to put away the treats and plates when she realized they were getting low on the treats. She then got a kind of crazy idea in her head. She wonder if Corey would be up for it or if he'd be weirded out by it, she figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"We're running low on cat treats, and if you are going to be hanging out we might need some more. The stores are closed, but I know there are some more over at the house. You up for a road trip."

"Um..sure, that's fine."

"It's a really nice night, have I told you there's a really nice pool in the backyard if you want to go for a midnight swim." Corey caught the look in Josie's eyes before she winked and then bent over to put something away, "You have your boxers on right? Not that it really matters, I've seen everything."

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't just planning a swim?" he laughed. She smiled and gave him an innocent look.

"let me go change...ill be right back."

Once she was gone Corey went over and sat next to Pip. The kitten was so tired he barely paid attention to him.

"I think I'm in trouble," he told him, "I've got it bad."

Josie walked out in the same outfit as earlier, he just knew she had her swim suit on underneath.

"We just have to take my car. The lady next door knows it. And being she loves me, we'll be ok. I kinda mentioned to her I would be over to use the pool, plus she watches Raw. Therefore, she knows they are both away."

She grabbed her keys, petted Pip, and helped Corey up. "Come on, let's go get those extra treats...for the cat."

They locked up and went to Josie's car. It was a short drive and they pulled into Matt's driveway. Josie could definitely tell Corey felt a little weird going into another guys house. A guy who Josie had been with and done stuff with in the house. However, he was determined to overwrite those memories in her mind, and make some of their own. Josie still had her key, but chose to use the hidden one as to not freak out Corey. She really had to get that to Tyler the key, mail it, or just leave it somewhere in the house. Josie turned on the lights and went straight to the kitchen. She tried to not act too comfortable in her ex's house, but she had been there enough to know where everything was. She easily found where the extra treats were and put them on the table.

"Ok, now that this is done, let me show you the pool." She flipped a switch and the pool was the only thing lit up in the backyard. The fences were higher so there was complete privacy back there. Josie pulled some towels out of a storage box next to the pool and laid them on lounge chairs. She then lifted her shirt over her head, and slipped off her pants with her back to Corey. All he could do was watch as she got down to a string black bikini that covered just enough to be a tease. She said nothing but walked to the stairs and slipped into the water. After that Corey was quick to get down to his boxers and almost tripping on his jeans as he went to join her.

The water was the perfect temperature when they got inside. Josie paddled to the deep end and was hanging from the diving board.

"Isn't this great?" she told him. He swam over to her and agreed. It was the one thing he wished he had at his place, the ability to just relax and soak his sore muscles. Josie pointed out a hot tub too, which he was actually excited to get to use one day. The two swam around for a bit, and played. A little splash, an "accidental" touch was driving Corey insane. He hadn't really had the chance to get his hands on Josie since Tay had moved in. He had also been trying to move slower, but she wasn't making it easy. He knew that wouldn't be happening at all tonight.

After a little bit he grabbed her hands and pulled her to where they could both stand. Her shoulders were above the water and he leaned over to gently kiss them, before moving up to her neck. Josie was careful to keep herself quiet, but pushed her body closer to Corey's. His hands went to her back, and with ease pulled the strings and let her top float away somewhere in to the pool. He took his lips against hers, kissing her deeply while his hands cupped her breast. He played with her and muted her moans in his mouth. His one hand moved lower and pulled the strings on the bottom. Shortly they were gone to as he moved her to the edge of the pool. With barely any effort he lifted her up so she was level to him, her legs still hanging into the water. He pulled her forward just enough as he spread her legs. He leaned in and kissed her most sensitive spot. She tossed her head back and bit her lip as Corey continued to please her. When she was almost there she pushed him back, catching her breath. She slipped into the cool water, and her mouth was on his again. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she used them to get rid of the soaked boxer shorts. She then lowered herself down, and took him over to the steps. She instructed him to sit down, and kissed him again as she climbed onto him straddling him. After teasing him, rubbing against him, she pushed herself down, and him inside her. They both gasp, feeling like it had been forever. As soon as she adjusted to him filling her she started to rock and ride him. His hands when tangled in her hair as they set a rhythm. The water splashed around them, as they found themselves getting closer and closer to the edge. They reached their released together as she collapsed onto Corey into his arms. They laid on the steps catching their breaths, Corey running his hands slowly over her body.

"That was a fun idea," he eventually got out, "I missed you."

"Missed you more than you know. I'm sorry I've been so all over the place." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I don't blame you. And anything I can do to make things better, I happily volunteer. This was just what I think we both needed." He lifted her hand out of the water and kissed her wrinkled fingers. She shivered against him. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted not wanting to move, "But I don't want to move. This is perfect." Josie looked up at the stars above them.

"Come on, I'll help ya dry off and we can head back to your place, to recover." They slipped out of the pool and Corey kept his promise to help her dry. After that, the two searched and found all their missing clothing from the pool. Josie got a plastic bag from under the sink for the wet clothing as Corey sat in a chair watching her walk around, taking all her ink in with his eyes, and smiling at how lucky he was. He pulled her to the chair where he was dressed in just his pants, and kissed her before getting up and helping her get covered up, against his best wishes. They went inside and turned off all the lights, leaving the house exactly how they found it. Josie grabbed the treats, and they finally headed out.

They were quiet the ride home just enjoying each other's company and the warmth of their hands being connected. They pulled back into Josie parking lot beyond tired. When they walked in, the kitten jumped down to greet shockingly both of them. Probably mostly because Corey was carrying the treats. They gave him one more, and he followed the exhausted couple to Josie's room. Corey was confused, but too tired to care. They quickly changed and were wrapped up in each others arms, falling asleep with Pip by there feet.


	51. Chapter 51

Tay enjoyed the show, happy that she was finally getting the shot to go heel, and get a shot to get the diva's title back. But she soon found out from a few fans after the show that she slipped up and annonced that she was dating Matt, she would've been happy if she knew it to be true. She wasn't to worried about it, everything would be worked out soon enough.

Just like Tay found out, Matt found out from a few fans after the show. They guys congratulated him and the girls were bummed that he was taken. He smiled hoping this ment that Tay forgave him for all his stupidity lately. He was shocked that Tay was going heel, but found her to be more happy that she was a heel and not a baby face.

She was currently sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, Matt was sitting at the foot of the bed, facing each other "We have to talk Matt"

"I know Tay, I just don't know where to start"

"I don't either, but I want this to work and Tyler is just a friend Matt. He understands this, why can't you?"

"I do understand, but it hurt that you said his name after we had just been intimate, it should of been my name not his"

"I'm sorry Matt, but it hurt more to learn that you cheated on me"

"I know and I'm sorry for cheating, I'm sorry for over reacting about Tyler. But I can't take it back, what's done is done. But Tay I can't go the rest of the month being with out you Tay"

"I cant either, I already told the world we were dating. I can't take back saying Tyler's name, if I could take it back I would"

"Can we just put this all behind us?"

"I wish we could Matt, but I don't think it's going to be that easy"

"It can if we let it. Let's just start over, make this a fresh start for us and what happened in the past year, lets forget about it, well the bad part anyways."

"I will try Matt for us, I want this to work out."

"Taylor Ann Wilson will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will, Matthew Joesph Korklan" Tay told him, as Matt crawled over her and kissed her deeply and with so much passion. Tay kissed back with the same amount of passion.

They curled up under the covers, missing the touch of the other person. Tay didn't realize how much she missed the simple touch of Matt. She wouldn't want to be any where else in the world, then in Matt's arms feeling safe from everything.

Matt missed the fact he was able to hold her again. The last few days had been a total wreck. He tried to play it up when he was around everyone, and played it off as Tay was at home and doing a few things in FCW well she waited to be cleared to wrestle again and that she was doing fine and her shoulder was healing the way it was suppose to and in a matter of weeks she would be back. But when he was in his hotel room away from everyone, he broke down on more then one occasion. He wanted to call her and see how she was doing but knowing that she was with Josie, he thought against it and let her have space and when she was ready to talk to him, she would contact him. But when he found out that she was coming for RAW today he had to be at the airport to get her. He found out from Vince when he was approached and asked why he wasn't picking Tay up from the airport. Matt told Vince that time got away from him and he was on his way now. It was the best thing he did. He wasn't so sure he would be able to keep his cool with Tay walking around backstage, if he didn't go after her.

"So what's this with Tyler and Lea?" Matt asked rubbing Tay's back softly

"They hit it off and went out on a date before she left, I'll know more when I talk to my sister or Tyler"

"What happened to Emmett?"

"Long story short, he's a player that can't and wont change"

"Oh, I don't know what you saw in him"

"I was young and naive"

"Do your parent's know about everything with us?"

"Nope they have no clue, but they wanted to know why I was staying with Josie and not with you"

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were getting stuff worked on at your house and with Pip, it was better to stay with Josie"

Matt chuckled softly "You stole my lie"

"I know, I couldn't believe that I said it. But if I told them the truth, my dad and Jason would've killed you and my mom and Lea would find a way to convince me that I was better off with out you. As far as I'm concerned they will never need to know about this, it's up to me if I want to be with you and I do"

"I don't need them coming after me. I know I hurt you but I don't plan on doing it again ever. I will make it up to you Tay everything. I'm gonna be a better boyfriend."

"I know"

"Will you be moved back in when I get home Wednesday night?"

"I think so, but you have to make peace with Pip."

"I didn't do anything to him, he started it. Why didn't you get a kitten that liked me?"

"Because Pip picked me and he was cute and adorable, just like his daddy"

Matt raised an eyebrow "Just like me huh?" He questioned pulling her closer to him

"Well yea but you are dork baby"

"Well then just call me..." Matt stopped to think of a word that would fit.

"Adorkable" Tay told him resting her chin on his chest looking up at his chocolate brown eyes.

"What?"

"You are a dork and adorable so that makes you adorkable"

Matt laughed and agreed to it, he couldn't argue with her over that. They laid together snuggled with each other as close as they could, thinking that if they were to move away from each other, that everything they just went through would be over and they would be alone all over again. They were watching a random movie on tv, neither one knowing what it was called or what was going on. They were wrapped in their thought's and happy that everything was ok again. Tay was scared that she was rushing into something with Matt, but she couldn't help but want to be in his arms all the time.

Tay woke up early the next morning showered and dressed in a simple light blue sundress and slipped sunglasses on, not wanting to mess with make up this early. She was still tired from the night before. They didn't do anything but talked about spending time with each other's family on the weekends in a few weeks when they both had the time to. They laid wake Matt just holding her close, not wanting the night to end, but they had fell asleep and Tay woke up about two hours later to catch her flight back to Tampa. She soflty kissed Matt on the lips not wanting to wake him up. She giggled into the kiss when Matt pulled her down never breaking the kiss. Tay pulled away "I have to go baby"

"Do you have too?" Matt whined slowly opening his eyes to look at her

"Yes I will see you tomorrow night at home"

"I like the sound of that" Matt told her giving her a quick kiss and letting her get up.

Tay made sure she had everything, if there was a chance she forgot something, Matt would bring it with him. Matt got outta bed slipping on jeans, a tee and his shoes. He pulled her luggage behind him. Matt drove to her to the airport. They made out in the car, before Tay manged to get away and get out. Matt put her suitcase on the ground then wrapped his arms around, placing soft kisses to her neck and bare shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, but I will see you soon" Matt got out between kisses

"I will miss you too and I will be waiting for you tomorrow night at home" Tay told him reluctantly pulling outta his embrace, instantly missing his hands on her.

Tay walked outta the airport in Tampa and saw that Tyler was there waiting for her. She put her suitcase in the back seat and climbed into the front seat. "What's up Ty?" Tay asked him as he pulled out of the parking spot he was in.

"I talked to Lea last night and Jason really did run a background check on me, but he uh couldn't find anything"

"He doesn't know that your real name is Colby Lopez does he?" Tay asked him

"No not many people know, I've been going by Tyler for so long"

"You have to tell Lea, so she can tell him, or you will not be able to wrestle for a few months, speaking of wrestling, what did you find out about traveling with Smackdown?"

"I will tell her soon, turns out I wont be with Smackdown, but Raw starting Saturday, and you still have to manage me Thursday yet and then I think next week is the last day you have to"

"Aaawww man, I was having fun managing you, atleast you can travel with Matt and Kofi. You better tell her before I do"

"I will tell her Tay, yea maybe if he doesn't hate me. How are things with Matt? I can only guess they are good since you told the world on Raw last night you two are dating"

"Yea we talked things out and decided to start with a fresh start. He doesn't hate you, just don't tell him about the kiss because I sure in the hell didn't say anything"

"That reminds me, we have to do the same thing Thursday, but you are the one that kisses me, slaps me and leaves me in the ring once again"

"Oh great." Tay told him

"OH geez thanks Tay" Tyler said a bit hurt

"You know what I mean" Tay told him getting out and getting her suitcase "You coming in?"

"Nope, I gotta work out" Tyler told her

Tay smiled and walked up to Josie's apartment. She walked in and Pip came running over to her. "Hey little guy" Tay told him picking him and petting him. Tay sat down. She watched as Corey walked out of Josie's room "Hey Corey, have a fun night?" Tay asked him catching him off guard

"Uh hey Tay" Corey said loud enough for Josie to hear "Yes I did"

"That's good to know and you will soon be back to the way you were before I showed up, I will be moving back to Matt's house tomorrow" Tay told him "Or tonight"

"You will be staying here tonight Tay, and Corey here was on his way to make his famous pancakes"

As Corey walked into the kitchen to make his pancakes, Josie and Tay caught up. They talked about her heel turn and Tay walked over to her suitcase and pulled the diva's title out, smirking. She had no plans on giving the title back to Kelly yet. Josie laughed and looked the title over, now understanding what it felt like to hold the title and want to have it. They placed the belt on the coffee table and Pip curled up inside the title and laid down falling asleep, Tay took a picture of him. Josie then told Tay about how Pip acted when he saw and heard her on tv and how he hissed when Matt came out. Tay sighed she wasn't sure how she would get Pip to like Matt. Josie told her about the trick with the treats. Tay would try it to see if it would work. Josie then told Tay why Pip liked Tyler so much. Tay burst out laughing at that.

Corey walked in and told him the pancakes where done. They walked into the kitchen, Josie and Corey sitting very close together but she couldn't blame them. Tay took a bite and was in heaven. "These are good. And you two are so cute together." Tay said when she swallowed the mouthful she had in her mouth.

Josie blushed and ate her pancakes as Corey chuckled lightly. Once they finished eating and Corey left to meet up with the guys to work out. Tay and Josie headed out to meet up with Josie's tattoo artist. Before they left Josie made sure that Tay was certain about getting a tattoo. Tay told her she wanted to do it and she wasn't going to back out.


	52. Chapter 52

So the girls with Corey sat down to plan out the tattoo a little bit before heading over. Tay had a picture she had printed out, and they laid it out on the table. The dragon would go from one side of her lower back to the other before wrapping around and going up here spine. Then she had a picture of stars, that Josie had to giggle at, because she knew they were from Matt's boots. She was going to warn her it was bad luck to get anyone's name (or something associated with them) if you are in a realationship with them inked on ones self, but she thought the stars were pretty cool. Josie wasn't even one too talk when her body had seemed to become a yearbook of the good and bad of her life. After a brief discussion to confirm they decided five stars; two on each side and one in the center all in red; the stars representing the family and animal important to her.

"I'm going to warn you, my artist loves detail work. Instead of being just green, the scales of the dragon will probably be all different shades but it will end up being cool. I can't wait to see what she does."

"The worst part," Corey spoke up, "Is probably going to be the head. It's going to be sitting directly on your spine, so when she shades, you are going to feel it all the way up and through your body. Hopefully it will be a little bit numb by that point. It's seriously going to look sick though."

"Are you ok with pain?" Josie asked, "Anything on bone is going to hurt the most. But being that it may take a few hours, if not another session, but I have a feeling my artist left enough time for you."

"Yea, I'll be ok. I'm nervous, but I've wanted to do this for so long, and it's too late to back down. I know I can do it. Plus the sooner it's all done, the easier it will be to start to train again."

"Ok, so you are probably going to need to dress kind of skanky. She'll have a blanket to cover ya up on the bottom, but if you have a sports bra might work best for the top so it's safe from ink ruining it. If you have any really soft shorts, wear them, that would be probably be most comfortable for after."

Tay nodded understanding. "Are you getting a tattoo today too?" Josie smiled and laughed.

"It's not possible for me to walk inside a tattoo parlor and not get some more ink, or now pierced," she said playing around with her new piercing, "I was debating getting some coloring cleaned up, but I thought of an idea last night. Being that I've learned the wrestling terminology I'm thinking just to get the word heel added on my hip." The two wrestlers in the room laughed, "Everyone is afraid of me anyway, so it just works. Plus it will remind me of all my wrestling friends I have."

Shortly after Corey was saying good luck and good bye, before he headed to the gym. Pip tried to block the door, but due to some treats going flying behind him they were able to sneak out. It was a short drive from the apartment, and Josie explained that artist might seem a little "out there" at times, but she was really just pushing for a reaction. Josie could tell that Tay was nervous but reminded her it would be a lot of fun.

"Fresh meat," was the first thing out of the artist mouth causing Josie to laugh. She gave Tay a look to remind her of what she said so she smiled, "Where's your design?" She handed the piece of paper over and she nodded in approval.

"Do you want me to go first or you?"

"You could I guess, just so I can see how it works and all." Josie figured seeing her get the "heel" tattoo on the hip opposite of the fighter plane would help calm her. Once she saw Josie survived, she figured Tay would calm a bit. She then walked into the back to get changed, to sit on the table, and the artist followed as Tay checked out some of the pictures of the work the artist had done.

"So that's the chick?"

"Yea, she's a chick. But I'm guessing you mean is she Matt's other girlfriend I knew nothing about…yup, that's her."

"And you guys are friendly?"

"I told you she was living with me for a few days, so yea, we are."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd let me incorporate something funny to me into her tattoo."

"No no. But if Matt ever get's the balls to get a tattoo, we'll talk about it."

"I am excited about this one actually, it should be fun to do. Now strip and get a robe so we can get your little tattoo over and done with. It's so boring. Why not the phoenix today?"

"Would take too long. Today's about Tay. Plus it goes with the plane. It show's the good that has come with the bad. I was able to meet a lot of great people, and learn more about them and their culture."

The artist just shook her head and they walked out and Josie got ready.

"These are all you right?" Tay asked. She had been going through the pictures and noticed some of Josie's tattoos before there had been any pictures of her face.

"Yea, the new ones with the hands in the shot are actually Corey. He claimed he wanted to help make them more pg." Tay laughed.

"That's what working in the WWE does, but I'm pretty sure he wanted an excuse to touch ya in those positions."

"Me too. But all he does is deny it."

Josie got on the table and repositions the robe so she was just sitting there in a black tube top, with the robe down low. They chose to do it in a more private room so she wasn't flashing anyone, not that Josie minded or cared. She had always been ok with being out front so people could see her artist at work. The artist pressed on the stencil and got her equipment ready. She then went straight to work outlining the letters on her hip. As she did so, she explained to Tay how first she goes over the outline and then she starts filling in. While it was going on, Josie explained to Tay the feeling and amount of pain going on. Seeing Josie remain calm and act like it was nothing definitely seemed to help Tay's confidence. Not even a half hour later, she was done hopped off the table.

"Ok, so a dragon. Sign of grace, power, hope and also known to help self confidence," the artist said as Tay approved the drawing.

"It helps confidence?"

"Yup. It's just knowing your all badass for sporting it. Ok, I'm going to press on the stencil and we'll go over to the mirror once you are ready." Tay got down to the sports bra Josie had recommended and a pair of boy short underwear that she didn't care if it got messed up. "I know it doesn't look like much, just an outline, but once I finish that we are going to see how you are doing. If you are ok, I'm going to start doing the fill in freehand." Once everything looked perfect, Tay laid on the table to get ready. She folded her arms under her head and listened to Josie to relax. Josie took a quick close up of the before, and the artist went "Ok, here we go."

Tay tensed when the buzz of the tattoo gun started, but quickly relaxed herself. The needle did sting at first, but almost tickled as well. She was happy she talked herself up, that she expected much worst. The artist told her what part of the dragon outline she was on, as she relaxed and Josie talked to her. Josie took a few more pictures and then stole her phone.  
>"You need to let Matt see this if you choose to share it with him, but let me cover ya up a little bit first," she snapped a picture, "Aren't you wrestlers all big on twitter too?"<p>

"Yea."

"Do you want to share this with your fans? You should so send this out. I'm sure some of them will get a kick out of, especially after last night. I wish we would've thought to bring the belt with us."

"You still have the belt you stole last night?" The artist asked getting into the conversation. Josie gave her a shocked look she knew, "Hey, you just had me tattoo heel on your hip, and I was there when you met Corey. I needed to know what was going on. Unsure of how I missed out on that form of entertainment for so long."

"Yea, it's sitting on Josie's table being guarded by the cat right now," Tay teased, "Oh god, you just got to the head right?" Corey was right, it did shoot all the way up her spine.

"You doing ok?" Josie asked getting down lower so Tay could see her.

"Oh, I'm fine, it just shocked me there for a second."

"You're doing good, but keep breathing. Hopefully by the time I get to the shading it will be numbed up a little bit. I can't wait to do the scales and wings."

When the outline was done of the dragon and stars, the artist got Tay up to show her. All Tay could do was smile and get more excited about it. They took a short break and then decided if it was ok with the artist Tay really wanted to get as much as possible done in one sitting. The artist commented that she was as bad ass as the dragon and was soon back to work. "It will hurt a bit, but it's because basically now I'm going to be coloring your skin with a bunch of needles."

The girls laughed and chatted like the three had known each other forever; joking about life, making fun of boys, and just being random. Being they were all having a good time while the artist finished the stars and moved onto the dragon. She mixed all different shades of greens, with some black to make shadows and it very detailed. Because of the chatting and questions the time flew. What was a good couple of hours were gone before they knew it.

"Ok, I'm done. You want to see it?" Tay was sore but still jumped up. Over at the mirror, she had tears in her eyes at her excitement. She turned around and gave the artist a huge hug. Tay was explained how to take care of the tattoo, cleaning, keeping it covered, and if she had any questions just ask Josie.

"She knows the cleaning stuff better than most people. Oh and no rough sex." Tay turned to Josie and then the artist, "What? it would hurt like hell until it heels, and the sweat wouldn't help the colors or it heal." The girls laughed and as she was being rung up she was handed a business card incase the tattoo itch struck again.

Tay thanked her new friend one more time and they made plans to meet up for drinks. Tay was still in pain but hid it the best she could. Josie recommended Starbucks, her treat as a reward, Josie explained it would fade, and it would look awesome and be completely worth it. Tay sipped her coffee and thought. She was happy and ready to start the next phase in her life, and knew she had hidden strength all along, which now the dragon showed.


	53. Chapter 53

Tay didn't feel up to doing anything special that night, she just wanted to sleep. She hadn't posted any pics of her tattoo yet, she wanted to show Matt in person. She really wanted to see the look on his face since he didn't know anything about it. But she did post a picture of Pip curled up inside the diva's title _**Looks like Kelly can't even keep her title from a little kitten!**_ She turned her phone off and laid down on the pull out couch on her stomach. It hurt to much to lay on her back. Josie helped her take care of her tattoo before they went to bed.

The next morning Tay was up and ready to be back at home. She had fun staying with Josie and they figured that atleast once a week they could have alittle sleep over at Josie's place and once things were better, they could stay over at the house. Since Josie was going to have a busy day with a new client Tyler was going to come over and help Tay move her stuff back over to the house. Tyler didn't mind helping he wanted to talk to Matt but knew he wasn't going to be home until later. So he would just talk to him later.

Tay thanked Josie for letting her crash at her place for the past few days. Josie told her it was nothing. Tay got her stuff into Tyler's car. On when of the trips where Tyler came back up to get the last box of kitten toys and treats, when Tay was sitting in Tyler's car Pip on her lap, Joise handed her key to Tyler to give back to Matt for her, glad that she was free from that. Tay figured if she was going to live down here she was going to need a car of her own. Or get the keys for Matt's car.

Tay thanked Tyler after he helped her get everything into the house. Once Tyler said it was nothing and left to get ready for the FCW show the next night. Tay got settled in and started on making a home made pizza for when Matt would get home. Pip wouldn't leave the diva's title and had to lay in it. Tay smiled and let him be. She was just pulling the pizza outta the oven when the front door closed shut and she heard Pip hiss. "Baby I'm home" Matt called out ignoring Pip

"In the kitchen"

Matt walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist standing behind her. "It's good to be home"

"Yes it is"

They sat down and ate together, catching up of the past day. "How long are you home for?"

"Sunday afternoon, I leave the same time you do" Matt told her

Tay smiled happy that she was going to be spending some much needed time with him, but then it hit her he would be at FCW tomorrow night to she her manage Tyler. "Uh baby you gonna come tomorow night?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything" Matt told her. Tay looked a little paniced "Is everything ok?"

"Uh yea but just so you know, I will uh be kissing Tyler" she told him not sure how he was going to act. "It means nothing it's for the show, you know that goes" She quickly added in

"It's ok, I understand but have you guys kissed before?" He really didn't like the fact that Tyler was kissing Tay not after she mumbled his name, but he got that it was for the show and it didn't mean anything.

"Uh yea last week for the show" Tay told him as he nodded "Alright, let's get the kitten to like his daddy as much as he likes the diva's title"

They walked into the living room Pip looking up and hissing at Matt. Tay put a treat in Matt's hand and Matt held it out. Pip sniffed some and hissed at Matt. Tay threw a treat between them and Pip quickly ran over and got the treat and ran off, glaring at Matt as he ate his kitty treat. Once it was gone he walked back over slowly and cautiously. Matt watched as Pip walked up to his hand and sniffed a few fingers before bitting his thumb and running off. Tay sighed as she looked over Matt's thumb and saw that it was bleeding. She tried not laugh, but she let a small giggle out, she wasn't so sure why Pip hated Matt for. Tay got a bandaid and placed it on his finger, giving it a soft kiss.

Tay walked into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Matt laid on the couch flicking through the channels when Pip ran over and jumped onto the couch and curled up on Matt's stomach and started to purr. Matt was shocked, not sure why Pip was laying on him let alone purring. Matt smiled and gently started to pet the black kitty. Happy that he was finally starting to like him alittle more.

Tay walked into the living room, and saw that Pip was laying on Matt, but the second the kitten felt Tay's presence he hissed and dug his claws into Matt's stomach and ran off. "Why does that kitten hate me for" Matt asked lifting his shirt up to look at the scratch marks on his stomach.

"He secretly likes you." Tay told him looking to see how bad Pip got him.

They enjoyed the rest of their night together. Tay showed Matt her tattoo, but he wasn't so shocked about it, he kind of expected it with her hanging out with Joise. He liked the tattoo and what it stood for, he told her that it fit her perfectly. He knew that the five stars were his colors. So when she told him that the five stars were for her family and the kitty he wasn't all that bummed out.

They next morning she called and told Tyler that she had a ride to FCW and he could head out with out her. She didn't bother telling him that Matt was taking her or that Matt knew about the kiss, for alittle pay back she was going to let him sweat it out when he saw that Matt was going to be watching the show.

Tay got everything she needed for the show and left with Matt, she was excited that for once Matt was going to watch the show and wouldn't be apart of it. Tay wasn't sure how Josie and Matt would get along, she was almost certain that there was going to be tention between them.


	54. Chapter 54

WARNING: Matt will be at the show tonight

Josie just sat there staring at the text for the longest time. Processing it all in head, it had been long enough and she had definitely started to move on. But they hadn't had a clean break. They had communicated since, but only Josie letting him know what an idiot he was. Seeing him in person, was a totally different thing then yelling at him while hiding behind a phone. She hoped she could keep her cool, but she wasn't sure. Maybe it would be better to just skip the show all together. At that moment Corey walked into the living room where she was.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, you ok, babe?" he sat down next to her.

"I'm good, just thinking. Um…asshole will be at the show tonight."

"And you are trying to think of ways to back out of it, even though you were really excited because you are unsure how you'll react. I'd think he'd have a better chance of survival if the first time you saw him you are surrounded by other people. I think it'd be better for Tay if you didn't kill him."

"I don't know. That's the part that scares me. I mean I'm perfectly happy but didn't really get the closure, ya know? I want them to be happy, but I also want to punch him in the face ya know?"

Corey grabbed her close pulling her into him. He played with her hair, and held her.

"I guarantee he's probably afraid of that as well. But you are a better person. You did nothing wrong, and I think you need to have fun with it tonight." She was resting on his shoulder and looked up confused.

"Dress up. Show him what he's missing out on. Mess with his mind, instead of causing any bodily harm which could get you arrested. I am the only one who's allowed to put you in cuffs. Make a game out of it, for now anyway. I'm sure eventually you will be able to get passed it and be able to deal with him, because you are that strong."

"I don't know if I can do that though, he's with Tay. I wouldn't want to put anything in his head that would hurt that."

"That's where I come in. I know you don't belong to me or anything, but I can sure as hell make it seem like that. And just let him feel jealous."

Josie thought about it, but she still wasn't sure. If Tay wasn't the other girl, yea she would've had no problem with it. A little mind games was always fun. She wasn't full of herself or anything but there had been something Matt did like other than the obvious sex that they stayed together. It was definitely the adventurous side that helped. She didn't want to outshine Tay, but then again she guessed there was nothing wrong with being herself.

"Ask Tay if you are nervous."

She said nothing but sent a text.

I know this is odd. But would you be opposed to be kind of dressing over the top to torture him a little?

LOL DO IT! Came over text very quickly. I want to raid your closet by the way if it's ok…I need to get ideas for the whole heel look. We can so be all girly and shop! Came over rather quickly from Tay. With Tay's approval Josie was ready to test her self and push herself even harder to move on. She told Tay to give Matt a similar warning that she would be at the show that night.

"So what did she say?" Corey asked.

"She's in. She thinks it's a good thing. And wants to go through my closet for heel ideas. Am I really that scary?" Josie laughed.

"Not scary, unique, and fucking hot. Let's go strip you and figure out something fun."

"You just wanted an excuse for me to get naked while the tattoo heals. I have some fun stuff. Let's go check it out." She stood up and pulled him up into her arms. "Thank you for being so understanding about this and me."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to get pleasure seeing the look on his face too. If it wasn't a somewhat family show, I'd have you walk in looking like one of those pussy cat dolls. But again with the whole arresting, that might not be a great idea. The best thing you can do, is make sure he knows your ok. You're doing an excellent job with dealing with something I could never imagine going through. I mean, our little pool party should show that enough."

Josie giggled and blushed thinking back to that. That was a lot of fun, and rebel ish. It would've been a little less if Corey knew that she knew the pool cleaners were scheduled to come the next day. But she decided to keep that to herself.

Corey than took her hand and they walked into her room. The whole event planning gave her great organization skills, so her closet was freaky neat and easy to explore. She could tell Corey was having a bit of fun playing dress up and couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I'm a wrestler. We play different parts and that's half the fun of it. I mean look at Tay, she is loving being the bad guy for once. It's a challenge, and just a good time. Ooo this is fun." Corey pulled out a black corset top with blue strings looping up the back. "This shows off the tattoos and all."

"I don't know if it's really PG, but it's not as bad as other ones I have, I guess."

"Do you have any low riding black jeans, or any pants similar to my ring gear?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You are lucky I used to dress up more for my meetings to fit the whole Crazy J ness."

"That's what we have in common. When we dress up for work, it isn't like the normal 9-5-ers." Josie went for a drawer and pulled out a tight pair of pants.

"So why low ride?" He walked up to her wrapping his hands around her waist, and gently ran his thumb over plane.

"To show these tattoos off." He let his hands move up and slowly peel her shirt off of her. He leaned forward to kiss her neck as soon as it was gone.

"You do realize the show isn't until tonight right?" He didn't even response and made her she didn't either, distracting her and helping her relax.

Hours later Josie was sitting in her usual ringside seat. She had gotten there early and had yet to see Matt. She had to admit, Corey did a brilliant job helping with the outfit. She did realize she looked like she was his groupie, with a similar style. But even though she had met him before she knew he was a wrestler, she was kind of a groupie. It made her laugh. They had fun messing around, and she was thankful Corey had that hold on her. A few people had come up to her to check out her tattoos, and ask how she always had such great seats. She explained her friendships as had. Her makeup was dark, and her multi colored hair was wavy sitting on her shoulders.

When the show was about to start she felt eyes on her, that were obviously new from the fans earlier. When you were as covered as she was in tattoos, it was a feeling she was used to. She knew it had to be Matt. She chose to be brave and turn meeting his eyes for the first time. He definitely looked shocked, and scared. She sent him a smile and wave and went back to enjoy the show. Lucky for her Corey was out first before seeing Matt could sink in. She let out a huge cheer as his music hit. Him and Leah walked out and posed. However, instead of her removing the vest right in front of the entrance, they together walked in front of her. Leah reached behind him and opened the vest for her, as he grabbed her hands placing them on his chest running them down. He took off his hat and like last time placed it on her head. All she could do was smile. Then both Leah and Corey placed a kiss on her cheek before heading into the ring. She shook her head and could only think about that. She didn't even get a chance to check how Matt reacted when Tyler's music hit.

Tyler looked determined as he and Tay walked to the ring. Tay was wearing hooker boots, tight low rider jeans, and what appeared to be a bikini top under a jacket. That made Josie smile. She was waiting for the right moment to show off the tattoo and turn. That's when she noticed a bag placed ring side. If she was a betting person, she'd bet they had somehow got the belt away from Pip, and it was inside. She was so pulled into the storyline; she couldn't wait to see what happened next.


	55. Chapter 55

Tay walked out, trying not to laugh when she saw what Josie was wearing, she knew it would bug Matt, she thought it was cute that she was dressed some what like Corey. Tay walked to the ring with Tyler and sent a playfully wink to Matt. Tay made sure to take in how Tyler was doing. Even though she would be turning on him for the show, she cared about him and didn't want him to worry about Matt through his match causing him to get hurt. She could tell that he was still alittle nervous about it. Before the match could start she pulled Tyler outta the ring and told him to relax and Matt was ok about the kiss and he understood it was for show, nothing more. She promised not to slap him too hard this time. Once Tyler was calm and relaxed he went to get into the ring when the ref signeld for the bell, Corey attacked Tyler causing him to fall back onto the matt, giving him the upper hand.

Tay paced back and forth outside the ring, giving very little encouragement to Tyler. When Corey went to pin Tyler, Tay jumped up and distracted the ref, seeing Corey coming her way she quickly jumped down with her hands raised slightly. Leah caught her off gaurd and attacked her from behind. Tay stumbled forward but caught herself, she turned to see Leah smirking, Tay shoved Leah hard sending her into the metal barriers. The ref took to the outside of the ring to seprate Tay and Leah letting Corey cheat and hit Tyler with a chair throwing it outside the ring. Corey yelled at Leah and she went back to her corner. The ref got into the ring and went to count the pin fall but Tyler broke it.

The match went on going back and forth. Corey threw Tyler over the top rope Tay got into the ring as Leah went over and started to attack Tyler. She smirked and stood by Corey and the ref watching over the refs shoulder as Leah attacked Tyler. The ref caught a glimpse of Leah and Tay pushed Corey outta the ring right infront Josie. The ref called the end of the match declaring it a draw. Tyler got a mic and wanted to know what was going on. Corey and Leah stood by the entrance waiting to see what was going to happen. Since Corey hasn't got the chance to see how Tay's tattoo turned out he wanted to see it.

Tay dropped her jacket to the floor revealing the the fresh tattoo. She took the mic from Tyler and pulled the divas title outta the bag. The crowd was shocked that Tay still had the title. "Because it's people like you who have kept this title away from me, I'm tired of everyone thinking they can walk over me for the fun of it."

Tyler got is own mic "I have kept you from nothing, I took you in and helped you when you were able to get back into this ring from your injury"

"Tyler honey, you did nothing for me." Tay told him dropping the mic turning to leave, she walked to the ropes and turned around.

Tyler stood there watching her, in disbelief. "Tay if it wasn't for me you would still be sitting at home waiting for them to call you back up to the main roster"

Tay smirked and walked back over to him, "Maybe, maybe not. But this" Tay said into Tyler's mic pointing between them "Is just a thing thing called tough love, which you need a heavy dose of" she told him putting her hands on his face and pulling him down into a kiss. She pushed his head away and went to turn before slapping him across the cheek. Tay grabbed her jacket and climbed outta the ring. She blew a kiss to Tyler before slipping her arm through Corey's and walking out.

Tay, Corey and Tyler sat around in a locker room, waiting for the show to end. They were going over next weeks show. Tay couldn't wait for next week now it was going to be awesome. But she was really looking forward to Monday night. As the main event was whinding down the trio walked back out to meet up with Josie and Matt. Tay wanted to keep Matt away from everyone, but Matt would want to stay around and talk to Tyler about something or anything.

Tay was still walking around with what she wore to the ring, Corey and Tyler wanted to take a better look at the tat so Tay turned around and let them look, when Josie walked out. She didn't mind that Corey was looking and tracing Tay's tat "Pretty bad ass huh?" She asked walking up

"Hell yea" Corey replied admiring it.

No one saw Matt standing back, he ignored the way Josie was looking and focused on Corey. He wanted to run over and punch Corey but he didn't want to get himself into trouble. He watched as the group laughed and joked around. His eyes widened when he saw Corey and Josie briefly kiss. He remebered that Tyler told him that Josie had moved on. No one saw him standing there, he figured they were back to talking about tattoo's as he saw Tay point to her back and saw Corey touch her back. He was so over watching them acting like everything was ok. He stormed past them heading outside.

They all looked at him, Tyler went to go after him, but Tay grabed his arm and told them she would go. Tay walked outside slipping her jacket on. She found Matt leaning up against the car. "You ok baby?" Tay asked walking up and slipping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just hate having other guys touching what's mine" he told her slipping his hands around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"Corey's with Josie and he has it bad for her. But I find it cute that you are jealous"

"You know that how? And I'm not jealous"

"I can see it in his eyes when he talks about her, when he sees her, its there. You keep telling your self that baby. Besides I have you and that's all I need. Now come on where gonna head out and get a bite to eat"

"I think I'm gonna pass on that baby"

"So the way Josie's dressed is getting to you huh?" Matt didn't say anything "Matt its fine, besides you deserve it. But you need to find the time to talk to Josie so both of you can get closure on it. And you are coming with, you need to see that Corey is a good person and treats Josie the way she deserves to be treated, and I know you want Josie to find the guy that will treat her like that"

"I know, I want her happy I do, and I'm very happy with you, but it hurts that someone else can make her happy, when I was a jerk to her. I know I was a jerk to you but you forgave me, she hasn't"

"Then talk to her Matt, come with and talk to her. In order for both of you to move on from it and be happy you need to talk"

"Fine, I'll go and I will try to talk to her"

"That's all I ask"

"I know the whole kiss with Tyler was planned but uh was the whole walking out on Corey's arm planned?"

"Yes baby"

They walked back in and over to the three that were talking about something, but quit talking when Tay and Matt walked up. "First off I get the feeling you were talking about me, and second Matt's coming with to grab a bite to eat. We all are grown and mature here, so one night out wont kill us"

"We weren't talking about you Tay and I'm not so sure Tyler is grown or mature" Corey said pulling Josie closer to him. Everyone laughed. Matt even let out a little chuckle.

Tyler just rolled his eyes. "Can we go one night with put picking on Tyler?"

"Never gonna happen buddy" Matt told him taking Tay's bag for her.

They all agreed to meet up at a late night dinner that they had to drive past to get home.


	56. Chapter 56

So the group went there separate ways knowing they'd only be meeting up in a little while. Tay and Matt were following Tyler home and then planning on meeting Josie and Corey at the restaurant. Being Josie and Corey knew they had a little extra time, they swung by her place so she could change into something more comfortable for a late night meal. Tay texted them when they left Tyler's and they headed over.

"Are you going to be ok with this?" Corey asked as they got back into the car.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try. Tay for some reason thinks we're all ready to play BFFs, but I'm still torn. I think I should just pull him aside and get this talk over with. But I don't know if I can. For her though, I'm going to try." She looked down at her phone and checked a message from Tyler. He was asking the same question Corey did, but he wanted to let her know, he had found a chance to hand over the key. She figured that could be the peace offering she needed to get the ball rolling.

"I'm proud of you," Corey told her making her smile.

"I'm more proud of you. I mean you guys already bonded making fun of Tyler, so maybe there's hope."

"Oh I'm pretty sure he wanted to kick my ass for not only checking out Tay's tattoos probably too close, and being all over you. But I have a feeling we could get over it as long as he doesn't fuck things up more than he has. But hey, if he hadn't manned up you wouldn't have been at the bar that night."

"Drunk off my ass, and forgetting to ask for your resume before taking you home."

"And any way this ends, you will still be taking me home tonight."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause I'll threaten to climb the balcony again. Which might be hard being I'm a little sore after the match tonight, might be tricky."

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Oh yea, landed weird with one of the bumps. But after relaxing, I should be good to go."

"You sure you are ok?" The second he answered he was ok, she smacked him in the arm. "Why couldn't you have played it up a little? We so could've used that as an excuse to get out of this."

"I thought you were ready to get it over with."

"Yea, that was before Matt's car just pulled in front of you." She leaned forward catching her breath. He let his right hand rub her back as he reminded her how strong she was, and that she could do this. She peeked in her purse and saw she had her smokes. She regretted searching for them, but knew it would calm her down after if she needed them. Then hopefully she would be able to just toss the pack and not feel the need for them.

"Ok I'm going to have to grab him right after we order." They pulled into the lot shortly after. Tyler jumped out of the car smiling and laughing about whatever conversation they had been having. They grouped up and Josie stepped next to Tay and Matt, whose arm was around her.

"Would it be ok once we order, you and me step outside for a second to get this talk over with to hopefully get rid of the awkwardness?" He looked terrified but Tay pinched his side and he agreed. Being it was late, the waitress came over the second everyone put their menus down. It looked like neither was going to move at first, but Corey and Tay pushed them each out, as Tyler just laughed at everything.

"Ok, we'll be right back."

The exs walked outside, both thankful their table wasn't near any of the windows where anyone could watch. They were quiet, and unsure on how to start. Finally Matt started.

"I'm sorry," he got out, "I know those words don't do much to take everything away, but it's all I can do right now. Thank you for my key and getting Tyler to be all sneaky about it. You could've kept it if you are going to be watching Pip. Did you tell that cat I was evil or something?" That actually made Josie laugh and lighten the mood.

"No, I told him he had to be nice to his daddy. However, if Mrs. Clover gives you any dirty looks, I think she expects more happened than I was telling her."

"Nosey neighbor. Sweet, but nosey. But we are getting off topic a little. I just want to apologize again for hurting you the way I did. I never intended for any of this to happen, and if I could take back hurting both of you I would. And I want to thank you for helping me and Tay. You are an amazing person who I am lucky to have had in my life. I never once wanted you to feel like I was ashamed or afraid to show you off."

"No problem. As angry and hurt as I am and was, I just want you to be happy Matt. And now that I know Tay, all I want her is to be happy too. I've gone way out of the way to help you guys, so please please please, do not screw it up. And if you do that, I'll try to stop putting thoughts in her head."

They were then quiet again. They had said what they were supposed to say, but it didn't quite get rid of the awkwardness like they were hoping.

"I know this is weird, but I'm not trying to accuse you of replacing me or anything. But, where did you meet Corey?"

"I went out a bit upset, dragged by Sherry, my tattoo artist, a few hours later after we talked and I was just dumb. However, he won't leave." She left out of the details, he didn't need to know them, and she didn't feel like sharing.

"I'm glad. He seems like a nice guy. Phil says he's a great guy. So I'm glad he found you. Shit, I inspired a tattoo. I did didn't I? Those two on your hip bones are new. I wasn't close enough to see them. Fuck." Josie couldn't help but smile at Matt remembering how each of her tattoos had some meaning behind them. Good or bad, they showed them. "What are they?" he finally got up the courage to ask.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" she asked shaking thinking about it.

"No. Go ahead. When did you start again? Me too?" she nodded. She lit up and told him to move out of the direction the wind was blowing.

"That night this hip got a little fighter jet with the letters D L S on the wing." He waited for her to tell him what the letters stood for, "Stands for dirty little secret because that's what I felt and still do feel like at times." He buried his face in his hands, "However, the new one on the opposite hip, says Heel. To show that even though something bad happened, it gave me the ability to meet some pretty awesome people in the process. And even if we aren't what we were, you are still one of those people. You taught me a lot when we were together and after about myself. And I know I said we could never be friends, but I hope some day we can be."

"Really?"

"Really. It would first of all be better for Tay. And probably us as well. We have a history, but we can't let that control our future. Plus I'm an annoying business woman, and got your boss a card. So who knows, I could end up popping up. And if you look terrified of me, that's not going to help you get any kind of a push."

He laughed and then the business card comment popped in his head.

"You met Vince?"

"During Tay's makeup session. I think I was supposed to be afraid of him, according to them, but he's money."

"So are we cool?"

"For Tay and our friends for now, we have to be. And we are both moving on, so I think we will get there. And then probably give poor Kofi another heart attack."

"Oh he's going to freak seeing you two at the same place worse than I did tonight. Speaking of which. I was thinking of having a BBQ with some of the guys who live around Tampa in a few weeks when it's slow. I would really like if you and Corey could be there."

"I'd like that. How long have we been out here?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because they so sent Tyler to peek out the window to make sure we haven't killed each other. Or more likely I killed you. People are so afraid of me. We should probably get inside. The food should be out soon."

"Yea. Thank you for talking to me. And if you ever think of a way I can make it up to you, please tell me. Friends?" he extended his hand.

"On the road to it," she took his hand and they shook on it, "I'm going to finish this. I'll be inside in a second."

"You sure?"

"Go inside, Matthew." He listened and headed in leaving Josie alone with her thoughts. They had talked and hadn't killed each other. Her head and heart hurt, but knew she would get through it. She took out her phone and texted Sherry about the phoenix. She felt herself rising higher and needed a reminder of it. She ashed the cigarette and walked inside, Corey's eyes catching hers the second she walked in. She gave him a smile to say she was ok, but knew he would ask more later when they were alone. She smiled as he answered some question Matt asked him as they walked up. Matt was attempting to get to know him, and Corey was doing the same. Her and Tay had their men trained well. She looked down at her phone and saw Tay had texted her from across the table asking how she was. She shook her head and laughed texting her back that she was good, as the waitress came out with there food. She couldn't help but noticed but the group did mesh well. It wasn't too shocking. They all had a lot in common and had great personalities. The more time that went by while they ate, she let her relax and see there was definitely possibility sitting at this table. Corey slipped his hand into hers, and knew things could possibly work out ok.


	57. Chapter 57

Tay wanted to sleep in Friday morning, after the crazy night they had. She was happy that Matt and Josie are on the road to becoming friends. But at the same time she was a little worried about it. She knew that Josie was happy with Corey. And Matt was happy with her. But the little voice's wouldn't leave her alone. She was curled up on the bed, Pip laying on her back. She groaned and looked at the time. It was only a little after nine. She closed her eyes to sleep some more but she heard voice's downstairs. When she couldn't figure out who was there she got up and walked downstairs. She smiled when she saw Matt and Chase playing with the rumbler's. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee. "Morning guys. What's going on here?"

"I'm staying with you and uncle Matt for the day" Chase said not taking his eyes off the wrestling ring

"You are?"

"Yea baby. My brother asked me this morning, I've missed spending time with him, and he had some stuff to do. I'm sorry I didn't ask you but I didn't want to wake you this morning"

"That's fine baby. He's your nephew, have fun and try not to make a huge mess. I'm gonna head upstairs and call Lea and see how she is doing" Matt nodded and went back to playing with Chase.

Tay headed upstairs, to call her sister but she didn't get an answer. She called her parent's house and found out that her sister left sometime the day before, not sure where she went. Once Tay got off the phone from her dad, she took a shower, and was going to head over to Tyler's knowing that's where her sister was at. Right as Tay was going to say where she was going, there was a knock on the door. Tay was shocked to see Tyler standing there with her sister standing behind him. "Matt's playing with Chase, and Lea we need to talk" Tay told them.

Tyler walked in and sat down on the floor to play with Matt and Chase as Pip ran over and jumped into Tyler's lap. "That cat like's you?" Matt asked

"Uh Yea" Tyler told him petting pip.

"I'll explain why later baby. Lea come with me upstairs" Tay told them.

Lea walked in and sat down on the bed "What's going on?" Tay asked closing the door.

"I decided to drop outta college"

"Why Lea?"

"I want to follow in your foot steps. I want to be a wrestler."

"Lea I would love for you to be a wrestler. But it's not that easy. I struggled for years on the indy scene to get my shot. It's not that simple Lea. You need that degree for a back up plan"

"I know you struggled, I was there when dad and mom helped you out when you needed it the most, so you wouldn't spend nights in your car. I get it but I wanna do it. You never went to college and look at you"

"I know, but I didn't have a back up plan if this didn't work out for me, so I had to make it and it almost killed me a few night's because I couldn't give up, I had nothing else. I had to wrestle with bruse's and with what ever injury I had Lea. Get your degree well you try to be a wrestler, it will make dad a bit happier" Tay told her sister. She really wished she would've went to school and got a degree to help her out along the way. But if she did, she wasn't so sure she would be where she was at. Having that degree would've just been an easy way to get out of the one thing she loves the most and she would've regreted it every day. "I will support you no matter what, but dad wasn't happy was he?"

"No none of them were, it was worse then when you told them you were going to be a wrestler. Thanks Tay"

"What are you doing to do?"

"I have a try out with FCW later today"

"My old ring gear is in the closet in the guest room, feel free to use any of it until you can get your own and I will take care of mom and dad"

"Thanks Tay" Lea jumped up and hugged Tay before running to the guest room to go through the ring gear.

Tay wasn't looking forward to talking to her mom and dad but knew she had. She texted Jason and told him to have mom, dad and him fly down here, next Wednesday and they could talk about the whole Lea wanting to wrestle thing. Tay walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Lea came down a few minutes later with a box full of wrestling gear. "Lea where are you going to stay?"

"With Tyler for now"

"Yea you know I have that spare room" Tyler spoke up for the first time

"But I thought you were heading out to be on the Raw house shows, this weekend"

"Uh yea I leave later today for Saturday and Sunday's house shows this weekend and the same for next weekend since I can't miss any FCW shows right now, and then I'm back on the loop next weekend. I will be back Monday afternoon. And beside's you'll be here, if she needs anything"

"Since you leave in a few hours whos gonna take her to her try out?"

"Uh Tay do you think you can?" Lea asked

"Yea I can if Matt let's me use his car"

"Yea go for it, I'm not going anywhere anyways, just gonna play with my little buddy here" Matt said ruffing Chase's hair up some

"Alright Lea, you need to dress the part. You can't go dressed like that"

"Why not?"

"We may wear very little in the ring, but outside the ring we have a dress code. When we head to the arena's for shows. Did you bring any dresses with you when you came?"

"Uh no, I didn't think I would need any?"

"Alright come on, we gotta go get you a dress, then head over to FCW"

Tay got the keys from Matt, and drove off to the mall. Lea decided on a full length strapless red dress. It had a slit up the right side to the knee. She picked out a black pair of stilettos. They showed up at FCW. Lea went the way she was suppose to and Tay sat down to watch her sister try out. She was just hoping that her sister was good enough to make it. It wasn't long before a group of people came out. Tay sat back and watched. A few of the current trainers came over and Tay gave her honest opinion. She was happy for her sister, she could see had what it took, she needed a little more help in a few moves well in the ring and her promo's weren't the best. But Matt's not that good with promo's and he made it to WWE. She believed in her sister and was hoping that she would make it.

Lea walked out and from the office after she was changed back into her dress. She was all smiles. She explained that they were going to give her chance. She would come in and train 3 days a week for the next few months then after that they would see how well she was coming and if she would be ready to move on in the training. Tay was happy for her sister.

Tay drove them back to her place and walked in seeing Tyler sleeping curled up on the floor. Matt and Chase curled up on the couch with a blanket over them and Pip laying on top off Matt sleeping. Tay smiled and pulled her phone out and snapped a quick picture. Lea walked over and woke Tyler up knowing he had to leave soon. Tay let Matt and Chase sleep, she petted Pip, he streched out and went back to sleep. Tay smiled and cleaned up the mess that all three of the kids made.


	58. Chapter 58

Josie laid in bed with Corey listening to him breathe. She kept thinking about the night before. Things had went really well and much better than she could have ever expected. The group had been so peaceful and had the great ability to pretend the last year had never happened. She could honestly say she had fun and the company made that happen. She didn't feel like moving with Corey cuddled up to her. They had their normal fun very late that night. When they had gotten back to her apartment he wanted to talk like she had expected. He got her to open up about what she was feeling like no one else had. The smile on his face when she told him when her and Matt had touched hands, she felt nothing, had lead to them celebrating. She realized quickly that his soreness was worst than he was letting her believe and slowed them down. A massage and playful touches was enough to end the night or morning perfectly. Now she just laid there enjoying the moment.

But Josie wasn't someone who could sit still for too long, so she reached for her phone to see if there were any messages. The first was from Tay filling her in on her sister showing up and having a try out for FCW. Also with Matt's nephew being over. She had never met Chase, but saw a ton of pictures and how excited Matt was when he talked about him. Speaking of Matt, there was another text, this one unexpected.

**Thank** **you** **for** **not** **killing** **my** **brother**.

She laughed at Mike's random text. He always amused her. Him and Matt were a lot a like in some ways but so very different in others. Where Matt was completely happy relaxing and being a homebody, Mike wanted to get out there and experience everything life had to offer. She stored his number back into her phone and replied to him all while Corey continued to snore. She told Mike it was no problem, and like others, she told him killing Matt wouldn't be good for business. What was really weird was when he responded and asked if it would be alright if he called her. She told him to give her a minute, and slipped out of the bed leaving Corey to relax and recover. She threw on her robe and went out to the kitchen to start up a pot of coffee. Once she got her coffee she went out to her deck to enjoy the sun and caffeine. And as if he knew, the second she sat down, her phone rang.

"Hello, Mike, what can I do for you today?"

"We'll I just wanted to say thank you again for not killing him. And some other things. What inspired the conversation last night?"

"Corey and Tay kind of made us. I think if we had our way we would have avoided it because it was too hard. But with everything out there, for the most part so I guess that's the first step of moving forward and moving on. So is that why you called...to get more dirt on it?"

"No no. It definitely shocked me when he told me, but I wanted to talk to you too. We were always pretty cool, and I guess if you are starting to forgive him for being a dumbass I was hoping you could forgive me for not saying anything." Josie laughed. Once again someone else who was semi afraid of her. But Mike had always been cool when they all hung out, and nothing that happened was his fault.

"What could you have done? He's your brother, and you gotta stick with blood no matter how stupid they are. But I have a feeling you had place in pushing him to open up and be honest. Am I right?"

"I guess. He was annoyed with me, but I did get him thinking. You are both amazing women and what he was doing was wrong. Our parents taught us better, and he just needed a kick in the ass to make things right."

"We'll thank you for that Mike. I'm sure your parents are awesome people. I'm sure I'll meet them at Matt and Tay's wedding someday. I think I'm in the running for Maid of Honor and person who will make people in the know more confused." Mike laughed, and enjoyed how relaxed they both were.

"Oh, but here's the main reason I called. How the hell did you convince Tay to get a tattoo? I've been trying to do that for the past year!" It was so random and caused her now to burst out laughing.

"Well she trusts me, which is awesome. She really wanted one, and if you haven't noticed I have a lot more than you do. She was able to confide in me. Plus Corey was here too help put in his opinion on the design. She wanted one and my artist is great with first timers. She send you a picture?"

"No actually saw it online on a dirt sheet. It's a big deal. I had to ask Matt about it and he said you took her. How did she do? I know my stars hurt like hell."

"She did fine. Hopefully that's it for her so far. But I swear she's been checking out my new piercing."

"You did what?" She explained it to him and how Corey was actually the one who had done it. He requested pictures of it, along with her new tattoos Matt had semi vented to him about. After a little while longer of chatting Mike had to go, and Corey poked his head outside. He had a cup of coffee and joined her.

"Who was that one the phone?"

"An annoying brother, who is not related to me." Corey was confused, "Matt's brother nice guy. You might know him as Mike Sydal."

"Oh yea, he's an awesome kid. He's related to Matt?" She nodded, "I guess I can kind of see it, in some ways but not really."

"He's a good guy, crazy, but nice guy. I guess Matt had called to fill him in and he just texted me thanking me for not killing his brother. However, what he was really concerned with was Tay's tattoos. Guess he was trying to get her to go with him, but I won. I have a feeling he's so going to just show up one of these days, he has to check out the new tattoos and piercing. He's all over the place."

Corey laughed and took her hand playing with it. He was feeling better, but was debating asking for another massage.

"So you are ok?"

"Yea, I'm good," her cell beeped and she looked down. On the screen was a picture of a crazy mess. Tyler was passed out on the floor and she noticed Pip sleeping on Matt. She wondered if Tyler had a little talk with him. Poor Tay having to deal with that. She shook her head showing the picture to Corey.

"When do they both leave again?"

"Not sure. I'll ask Tay later. Why?"

"I really want to try out that hot tub." He leaned forward kissing her on the lips. Then got up heading inside peeking over his shoulder with a wink. She once again shook her head but stood up. Yea, it was very late in the day, but she had a feeling their fun was just getting started. Time for some empty stomach cardio.


	59. Chapter 59

Tay enjoyed the rest of her weekend, just relaxing with Matt. They enjoyed time not only in the pool, but the hot tub, looking up at the stars, and talking about the future. She was abit shocked when he started to talk about marriage. She was surprised that since they talked and worked things out that he hasn't pressed for sex, just cuddle sessions. She didn't mind, she was fine in whatever Matt wanted to do but she was starting to miss the closeness of it all.

Josie let her know about Mike and she made sure to send Mike a better a picture of her tattoo, then what you can find on the dirt sheets. Mike made her feel gulity and some how roped her into going out with him the next time they were together and get a tattoo with him. She didn't want to at first but she got tired of listening to him whine so she agreed. She wasn't sure what she would get this time but it would be something small maybe on her wrist or somewhere hid outta sight.

Before she knew it, it was time to leave once again. But atleast this time she would be able to travel with Matt on the way there. This was the biggest thing she missed doing. She was shocked that Pip not only came over to say good bye to her but Matt as well. She wasn't sure what happened when she was gone but she liked it since Pip was finally liking Matt.

She looked over and saw that he was sleeping. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek "I love you" she whispered before settling back down in her seat to look out the window at the clouds.

"I love you too Tay" Matt said placing his hand on her knee and giving it a gentle sqeeze

"I thought you were sleeping?" she asked placing her hand on top of his

"No just thinking"

"With your eyes closed?"

"Felt a head ache coming on"

"Oh ok, you rest then"

"You ok?"

"Yea just thinking" Matt looked at her like he wanted to know what she was thinking about. "Just um about another tattoo"

"Um why? I have nothing against it but I like you with the one you have"

"I know but when I was talking to Mike he guilt tripped me into promising him that I would go with the next time he was around" Matt let a soft chuckle out "What's so funny?"

"You do know that he will be at the house when you get back on Tuesday?"

"He will not" Tay told him wanting to believe the words that came out of her mouth. Matt looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "I know he will be"

"You better figure out what you want and where you want it before you fly home"

"I will think about it, hey baby?" Matt was looking at her waiting for to ask what she wanted. "Since your house is our house now, when do I get a key?"

Matt bit his lip "Uh when do you want a key?" He asked pulling out his phone and texting Josie asking if she would take the spare and go make Tay a copy.

"When ever you wanna give me one, it's just weird that I have to use the spare key to get into the house"

Matt looked down at his phone as it vibrated and was relieved when Josie told him that she would for Tay, but he owed her more then he already did. Matt replied back thanking her and telling her anything she wanted. "Uh when you get back Josie will have a key for you."

"Ok, wait she has a key?"

"No, she's going to use the spare key" Tay just nodded and rested her head against the back of the plane seat.

Tay was sitting in the locker room with Matt, Kofi, Punk and Tyler. They were busy making fun of Tyler since he was a newbe, but Tyler took it all in with pride. Tay was wearing a black skin tight dress that revealed her tattoo. Punk was shocked that she actually went through with it once he took a good look at it and realized that it was real and not fake. Punk told her she should get a crown tattoo next since she pretty much was the best diva that they have right now. Tay thought about it but wasn't so sure about it.

Once again Tay picked up the diva's title that still belonged to Kelly and headed out to the announcers table. It was a shock to her at first when her music played and she got more boos then cheers. She tried not to let it show that she didn't like the boos that much and kept the smirk on her face the whole time she walked past the fans taking a seat. "Welcome back Tay."

"Ya know its good to be back until Kelly shows her face"

"What do you have against the beautiful Kelly Kelly?" the king asked her

"Her looks are fake, her wrestling ability is fake, everything about Kelly is fake. Why should I like her?"

"Don't you think you are being a bit harsh?"

"Jerry, she is speaking the truth, leave her alone" Michael Cole said sticking his two cents in. Tay just laughed.

They commented on the matches before it was time for Kelly Kelly to come out. "She makes me sick" Tay said making a gross face.

"Tay, Tay, Tay YOU will give me MY title back" Kelly said walking down to the ring

"Kelly you will never see this title in your hands again" Tay said into a mic taking the head set off standing up "And right now I'm the least of your problems"

Kelly went to talk when Beth attacked her from behind. Beth and Natalya beat Kelly up until the refs and security pulled them off and to the back. Once it was just the ref, Tay walked over pushing the ref outta the way and began to beat Kelly up some more. As Kelly laid on the metal ramp, Tay got a mic and got into Kelly's face. "This title is mine, you have nothing and will never have anything" Tay got up and let the mic fall on top of Kelly and walked up the ramp, taking in all the boos.

Tay walked backstage and stopped outside Matt's locker room when she heard Matt, Tyler, Kofi and she was guessing Punk. The door was opened a crack. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she really didn't care. He shouldn't have anything to hide anyways. "You're serious? You had all week and the most you did was cuddle?" she figured it was Punk that asked the question

"Yes, I don't wanna push her, not after the worst part of my life and hers and yes Kofi, I know it's my fault. I just want her to want it, not me forcing her into it"

"Or are you afraid of her saying my name again?"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything. Tay pushed the door open and walked in, smacking Tyler in the back of head as she walked by and sat on Matt's lap. "What was that for?" Tyler asked rubbing his head

"Not sure, just felt like you deserved it" Tay told him as the guys laughed

"Its like you know he said something stupid" Kofi threw in

"Doesn't he always?" Tay questioned

"Hey now" Tyler said trying to defend himself

"Tyler you know it's bad when the innocent little Tay has jokes"

"Yea Ty" Tay said smirking when she saw the look on his face

"Hold up Ty?" Punk said shaking his head

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me Ty and I wouldn't call you Taylor"

"Yea but that was before you started to date my little sister." Tay quickly kissed Matt and walked out as they started to drill Tyler with questions.

Tay walked up to where Matt Striker was interviewing Kelly. "Tay is nothing, this little tough act of her's will quickly fade, and I will get my title back"

"Aaww poor Kelly, this title will never be around the skank waist of yours again"

"Atleast my boyfriend's not cheating on me" Kelly smarted off

'How the hell did Kelly know this shit?' Tay thought, shock wrote all over her face "What are you trying to say that he's sleeping with you?" Kelly just smirked and looked at her. "Yea he would never touch you, but ya know what Kelly?"

"Uh no"

"You need to have a boyfriend first Kelly" Tay smirked and jumped on her starting to punch her. Security was trying to pull her off, but Tay fought them off and went back to beating Kelly up. Finally satisfied with beat down on Kelly. Tay walked back to Matt's locker room and walked in still alittle pissed off. Kofi and Tyler saw she was pissed and got outta harms way and left. Punk was already gone. "Uh you ok baby?" Matt asked slowly

"Did you watch the segment I just had?" Tay asked pacing the room

"Uh no. Baby please sit down you're worring me"

"Funny Matt. Just when I think I can get past this last year of cheating, stupid Kelly brings it up in the segment. Saying you have been sleeping with her. I know you wouldn't but the nerve of her saying it" Tay finally sat down on the bench away from Matt.

"Was it part of the story line?"

"No it wasn't. She was suppose to say something about me not deserving the title then I attack her, not her saying my boyfriend is cheating on me"

Matt walked over and started to massage her shoulders. "I'm sorry baby" Tay reached up and took Matt's hands in hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, I'm not mad at you"

Matt smiled and bent down capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss. "I love you Tay"

"I love you Matt"

Tay loved the fact that Matt could calm her down that fast. They shared a room with Tyler since Tay and Tyler would be leaving in the morning. They feel asleep watching some dumb movie that was suppose to be funny but wasn't.


	60. Chapter 60

"That stupid bitch!" Josie shouted before jumping off the couch where she and Corey had been cuddling while watching Raw. He couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed a jacket and her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To that arena, I need to kick that blonde's ass!" He shook his head while smiling and walked over to Josie. Wrapping his arms around her he tried to use his own body and breathing to slow hers down. He leaned close and calmly said,

"It's a whole plane ride away. By the time you get there she'll be long gone and Tay will be on her way home." He took her hand and lead her back to the couch

"Then please tell me that whore lives in Tampa or near by. Please Please Please." He held her closer as they sat back down.

"What happened to kicking someone's ass would be bad for business?" That got her to actually smile and calm down a bit. She leaned back resting her head on the top of the couch, thinking for a minute, "It could've just been a part of the storyline."

"No. That look on Tay's face was real shock. I'm unsure if that chick overheard maybe Matt and Kofi talking or had a lucky guess. And if it was scripted I have a feeling Tay would've tried to get it changed. People may not have known what happened between her and Matt and myself, but I think some of her past relationship bad luck is out in the open. Either way Kelly Kelly just gave me an actually reason to dislike her instead of her just being annoying as hell. I've thought about this when I used to ask Matt and some of the other wrestlers about her. Kicking her ass wouldn't be bad for business because she is the completely opposite of someone like me. The perfect barbie doll. What everyone tells you, you are supposed to look like and nothing unique about her. Kicking her ass would probably be good for business, none of my clients look anything like her or would want to." Corey pulled her closer as he listened stroking her back.

"I can honestly say you wont be the first, and probably not the last person ever to want to kick that girl's ass. I mean she doesn't seem to do anything to not deserve it. But it wouldn't be good for Tay to have to work with her after you do."

"Can I scare her at least? I'm good at that." She snuggled closer.

"That would probably be ok. But I'd ask Tay first. We're picking her and Tyler up at the airport tomorrow morning, so you can ask her then. Did you get the key?"

"Yea. I got it, and put the old one back. I don't understand why he just didn't give her the one I returned. But knowing Matt he has his reasons. Remind me to give it to her." Corey could tell that Josie was crashing from her random burst of anger. She had also had a busy day finalizing some details for her next event, so he wasn't too shocked when he looked over and Josie was sleeping next to him. He relaxed with his arms around her and enjoyed the rest of Raw. He was definitely amused at how protective Josie was of Tay. It just showed how special she was that she was able to bond and care about someone who had been in a strange situation with the same man. He knew he was lucky to have and to be there for her as well. He shifted and carefully stood up, slowly picking her up against him and carrying her to her room. He felt weird doing so while she was asleep, but he carefully removed her jeans so she would be more comfy and then put the covers over her. He made sure their alarms were set, then undressed himself sliding into bed with her. He could get used to this.

The next morning Tay and Tyler felt like zombies. The coffee they had at the airport and on the plane seemed to do nothing to get their energy up. It had been hard to say goodbye to Matt and the others before they left for both of them. They couldn't wait to get on the road again even though they ended up super tired. The plane landed and Tyler commented how nothing beat Florida weather. They were riding down the escalator with their carry ons looking for their ride. Both were shocked they didn't noticed Corey and Josie quicker, with Josie standing there next to all the professional drivers with a sign that said "Future Hall of Famers". They laughed and walked over to them. Once hugs were exchanged along with updates on Pip the group headed towards the car, Tyler attempted to call for shot gun. Being Josie wanted to talk to Tay anyway, she shocked him letting him have it. Corey pulled out of the lot and the first thing Josie did was hand Tay her key.

"This is so much fun," Tay commented looking down at her key. Instead of keeping it a boring metal key, Josie had gotten a key sticker put on making it leopard print.

"I figured it would just stand out more," she laughed, "It took five minutes, and was cheap, but I'll so lie to Matt when he gets back to make some extra cash off of it." They laughed but then Josie turned the conversation a little bit more serious. "So, do you still have the belt?"

"Of course. No way I'd give it back just yet and not only because it fits in the storyline."

"So I was right, that line from her wasn't in the script." Tay shook her head no, "Told you, Corey!"

"I figured it wasn't, I was just trying to calm you down before you got in trouble." Tay and Tyler were confused by the comments, and looked over to Corey for more of an explanation.

"Ok Ok, I may have over reacted a little. I was so on my way to the airport the second I saw the look on your face to fly out to the arena to kick her ass." The group laughed.

"Just a little? Oh the names you called her before that. But I'm sure it makes Tay feel better she has someone like you to watch her back." Tay said nothing but gave Josie a hug proving it did mean a lot to her.

"I would like permission to scare her if I ever get the chance though, Tay. You don't have to give me her address or anything. Maybe just a random crossing."

"We'll I do know her and some of the others like to go to this one club on Wednesdays after they all get back to the area."

"I know you don't drink, but what about dancing. Cause all of us should go. And if she spots us mess with her mind a little. And even better, maybe I can get a word in, just to put some fear in her heart."

"Dancing is good. I haven't gone out with everyone in a while, and having you guys there too, I think it would be a lot of more fun. I'll talk to Matt and we'll see."

"Um...Tay," Tyler broke the conversation, "Speaking of Matt, were you or he expecting anyone to be at his place?" They were pulling up her street and noticed a strange car sitting in the drive way. The car had out of state plates they noticed as Corey pulled up behind it. The guys went into protecting the damsel in destress mode and made the girls get behind them as they walked towards the door. Josie the whole time telling them to knock it off, and whomever it was would probably be more shocked to see her than them. They unlocked the door and slowly crept into the house. Hearing a voice in the living room, the followed it slowly. Down playing on the floor with the kitten was Matt's brother Mike.

"Really Mike? Just show up and not tell anyone you are visiting?" Josie teased. He looked up and smiled at the group. His eyes than hit both Josie and Tay and he seemed to get nervous.

"We'll Tay and I are going to get tattoos," he answered, Pip hit his hand to get his attention back to whatever they had been doing.

"I should've known Matt would be right in guessing you would so be here by the time I got back," Tay told him walking over to give him a hug. The others noticed he was careful, probably worried that if they hugged her shoulder would somehow get hurt again.

"It's so weird seeing my two favorite girls in one place," he walked over to Josie giving her a hug too under Corey's watchful eyes.

"You'll get used to it," Josie told him before introducing him to Corey. The group then moved into the kitchen and the boys decided they wanted to barbaque a little so they soon all moved to the back. And somehow, Tyler ended up being pushed into the pool. No one, even Tyler was really shocked.

Tay had texted Matt while they waited for the food to cook, and to see if the boys lit themselves on fire and he was all in to going to the club. Tay and Josie had talked about it, and Josie informed her that it happened to be the same club her and Matt had met. When Josie explained what happened Tay's nerves about it disappeared and she laughed. Josie was happy to be able to make a new memory at the club, and hopefully have yet another good night with friends.

The next day went super quickly and it wasn't long before the group was meeting up. Mike had tried all day to get Tay to go get the tattoo but she promised maybe the following day or so. She had to figure out the exact details still of what she wanted. Josie and Corey pulled up to Matt's house, and the three staying there came out. Tay had decided on a backless white and pink polka dotted dress while Matt had on a black button down shirt, and Mike a shiny gray one. Josie wanted to make sure she appeared bad ass just in case. Her dress was almost like a second skin and leather. It was strapless and showed off the majority of her upper body tattoos. Her hair was tied up in a twist, and her makeup was very very dark, with a dog collar choker around her neck. Mike actually jumped before getting in the car which just proved the look worked. They headed off to the club and were ready to have a good time.

Josie was dancing with Corey pressing her body to his.

"You know not many men could pull off leather pants," she teased, "But damn do you look good tonight." He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"Not as good as you, but I think you will be having your fun soon." She looked behind her and saw Kelly Kelly along with a bunch of other people walking in. A grin appeared on her face as she went over what she wanted to do. She saw the diva spot Tay and Matt so Josie grabbed Coreys hand and headed to them. She made sure to make a big deal with hugging them both and chatting before the group started to dance together, Tay and Josie in the middle and the boys on the outside. The guys shook their heads and they laughed when Matt made a comment about it really being a bonding experience. After a little bti the group separated to give each the open opportunity for the other wrestlers and divas to chat with them.

Josie and Corey had gone for a drink when they saw Kelly walking over to them. Even from across the room Josie could tell how fake the girl was. Mike slide next to them to watch what happened next.

"Oh my god, you guys decided to join the rest of us and come out tonight," Kelly had said.

"Yup, Barbara," Tay told her, "Our friends wanted to go dancing so we decided to come here and have some fun."

"So whose's the scary looking chick?" Kelly flat out said. Matt had to hide his laughter in Tay's hair because he knew Josie would get a kick out of her plan working.

"My best friend since forever," Tay lied, "We're very close and she works down here. But don't let her hear you call her scary, she doesn't take that very well. I wouldn't let her see you either though, she wasn't a fan of what you said on Monday going off script."

"And what is she going to really do about it?"

"I don't know. I'm just warning ya to watch your back. It already hurt me bad enough because you know about my past and chose to do it anyway." Kelly laughed.

"Who said I was talking about the past? See ya later Matt." She winked at Matt and walked away. Matt held on to Tay to keep her back and whispered reminding her they were suppose to have a good time, clearing her mind with a deep kiss.

The group watching, even though they were far away, knew something at happened. Josie just smiling knowing that Kelly had given her the opportunity to scare her a bit. She had somewhat hoped the girl had just screwed up on Monday, but the look on Tay's face showed her she was enjoying pushing her friend's buttons. She slipped away from the boys before they even knew she was gone. She had seen Kelly step outside with her phone and followed. On an outside patio she was leaning over talking to someone. Josie lit up a cigarette and walked over. Kelly turned around and jumped as she found herself pinned between the railing and a tattooed girl who was staring at her.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" Kelly signaled she was on the cell phone, so Josie took it from her, telling the caller she'd call her back before hanging up. Kelly was pissed but looked around finding them alone. Josie took a puff and continued to stare. "I just wanted to give ya a little heads up. I saw what you just did in there, and even though I couldn't hear anything, I knew you weren't being very nice to my friend."

"Well, it's not really any of your business."

"Actually it is. I was pissed about Monday, but I wasn't going to make a scene. However, now that we are alone, it's not really a problem. I know you think you are hot shit, but from what I hear you are just a washed up piece of trash."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Kelly went to slide passed her but Josie held her ground.

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I'm going to give you this warning one time and one time only. Learn to be a professional and unless it's in the script, I would highly recommend you learn to keep on screen and off screen issues separate. Imagine how you would feel if your not so secrets were all used on screen." Kelly narrowed her eyes trying to look tough, but her shaking kind of gave it away she was scared.

"And what are you going to do if I dont?"

"You don't even want to know," Josie put her hand on Kelly's face, "So have I made myself clear or do I have to mess up that perfect little face of yours." Kelly shook her head that she understood. "Why don't you go inside? Have some fun. Behave yourself." She then stepped aside and let Kelly retreat back to her friends. She leaned back on the railing and laughed.

Corey found his way outside a short time later.

"What did you do?" he said with a laugh.

"Just had a quick little talk with her about acting like a professional." He pulled her close.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Hopefully. I'll have Tay and Matt keep me updated. But enough about the chick. I did what I had to do, now it's time to dance!" They headed inside all smiles. Tay smiled over at Josie and Matt just looked confused. She figured she would fill them in later, but now, it was time to have some fun.


	61. Chapter 61

Tay knew that Matt wanted to be intimate again, so she made sure it happened after the club. Tay got tired of hearing if she was sure about this and finally took control. After making it last most the night or more like early morning, Tay found herself snuggled close to Matt and had no chance of getting out if she wanted to without waking him up in the process. Tay laid there with her eyes closed, she knew she should sleep, not only would she have to put up with her parents today, but she had her last show for FCW tonight. She knew that she would have to get the tattoo before Mike left on Sunday. She finally knew what she was going to get, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

After escaping the death grip Matt had on her she found her way downstairs in jeans and a white shirt of Matt's. She poured herself a cup of coffee "Morning Taylor" She closed her eyes and slowly turned around.

"Hey dad, mom, Jason. Morning to you guys" Tay said sitting down at the table with them "What's going on?" She asked sipping her coffee

"Where's Matt?" Jason asked "We saw Mike, but he went back to the room he was staying in with Pip"

"Matt's still in bed sleeping. And I know for a fact you didn't come here for that"

"No we wanna know where Lea is?"

"She's staying at Tyler's place. And before you even think about going over there to kill her and him. Just let her try this. She is good I saw her, plus I convinced her to get her degree well she is doing this. I know you are worried from what I went through, but the thing is she's already training at FCW the place to be if you want to work in WWE in her place. I didn't have that. Once they see how good she is and will be, she will be under a developmental contract."

"What if this doesn't work out?"

"Just trust that it will, and if it doesn't then she will have the degree to fall back on. It hurt when it took years for you guys to support me. I only had myself. Yes granted you guys helped me out when I needed it but you didn't believe in me and wanted me to do something else. Nothing else was me, and just maybe nothing else is for her either. And if she can't do this she will see it and move on, but I watched her and she's good at it. Just go sit in and watch her at practice and see for yourself. Don't wait to support her like you did me"

"We did support you, we just didn't want you to do this, and now we know that you are good at it"

"I love what I do and meeting the fans. You have a funny way of showing it, it took years for any of you guys to come to any of my shows. I believe the first show you came to was when I was managing in ROH. Don't wait that long to see her wrestle, go tomorrow and watch her practice, you will be surprised"

"Ok we will, now what's with this tattoo we have to see on the dirt sheets?" Her father asked.

"Why do you guys read the dirt sheets for?"

"To know what's going on. So out with it"

"You could just call me and ask whats going on" Tay told them as she got up and turned around lifting the shirt up to reveal the dragon and stars. She explained the meaning behind the dragon and the stars. She quickly explained the new tattoo she was going to get with Mike tomorrow. It was going to be a black and white ying yang in the shape of a heart, and that it was going low on her hip bone. Since her parents didn't know anything about the problems between her and Matt she told them it was for the bad relationships she was in, and the good that came out of them all. And for the most part it was true, but most the bad was to show the bad that has came from her and Matt over the past year along with the good that has come from it all.

Once her family was convinced to wait until the next day to watch Lea at practice before talking to her. They left, Tay told them to come over the night before they leave and they would have a nice dinner. They insisted on Josie and Corey being there along with Tyler and Lea, and if Mike was still hanging around he could come too if he wanted to. Tay didn't think it would be nice to kick Mike outta the house and was sure he would love to join them.

The rest of the day went ok, Matt made an apperance holding Pip after Tay's parents left. Tay talked to Matt about what was going to happen at the show. Matt once again understood that it was only for show but this time he was relieved that she wouldn't be kissing anyone. It didn't take them long to get ready and go. Mike would be tagging along to watch his first FCW show. He was looking forward to everything. He hasn't watched Raw in a few weeks, so he was excited to see Tay as a heel.

Since they made up and are trying to work things out, and be friends again Matt, Josie and Mike sat together. Mike sat in the middle just to make sure nothing bad happened. They talked through all the matches. Tyler's music hit and he walked out alone. Next Corey walked out with Tay on his arm. And instead of having Tay take his vest off, he kept it on. Once again he took his hat off and placed it on Josie's head. He winked at her and made his way into the ring. He slipped his vest off and tossed it at Josie.

Tay smiled at Tyler and blew him a kiss. "Good luck Ty" she whispered walking past him to get outta the ring. Tyler just smiled to himself.

The match went back and forth. Tay helping Corey out. Tyler got Corey set up for his finisher Avada Kedavra but Tay got into the middle of it distracting Tyler long enough for Corey to take him by surprise and get the pin. Tay walked over to Tyler like she was concerned about him, she offered him a hand, which he took after staring at her for a few minutes. Once Tyler stood up she moved outta the way and let Corey hit one of his finisher the MK Ultra on him. Tay climbed to the top rope. Matt and Mike knew right away what she was going to do. "Tay don't do it" Matt yelled at her.

Tay looked over at him and mouthed "I'm sorry" Tay stood up and jumped doing a perfect shooting star press onto Tyler. Tay stood up and made her way outta the ring with help from Corey. She slipped her arm through Corey's and walked out. Avoiding eye contact from the three watching the show.

Once backstage she told Corey where Josie could find her, but she didn't want Matt to know, after the little stunt she just pulled. Corey agreed on just telling Josie, but told her that she couldn't hide from Matt forever. Tay laughed and told him she only needed to hide until he calmed down some or alot. She quickly hugged Corey and walked off to her own locker room for the night.

She paced the room waiting to see if Matt would be the first to find her. She jumped and froze when there was a knock on the door. "Tay its me Josie. Hurry up and let me in before Matt sees me" Tay quickly walked over and let Josie in before closing and locking the door. "What the hell were you thinking about? I mean that was the same move that injured you?" Josie yelled at her. Tay was really starting to wish that it was Matt at the door instead. "But it was awesome and the look on Matt and Mike's faces was priceless"

Tay smiled happy to know that Josie wasn't really mad at her over this. "I was thinking that Matt needed to learn that I can do it. He was never going to teach me, so I went out and found the one person I knew could help me, and yes that is the move that got me injured but I don't really care, I had to perfect it. So is Matt mad?" Josie didn't get a chance to answer the question as they heard Matt yelling in the hall getting closer.

"You can hide and I'll tell him you're not here"

"No its fine, I have to face him at some point anyways, he is my ride home"

"Need anything, I got your back" Tay smiled and hugged Josie.

Josie hugged back and opened the door to walk out and to let Matt in. Matt paced the room trying to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry Matt" Tay said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe you did that. Didn't you learn the first time you shouldn't be doing it?" Matt told her trying to stay calm since they were in public

"No, the first time I learned that I needed the right person to teach me. Be mad all you want but the fact of the matter is I already did the move and I'm fine"

"It was pretty cool, but you should've told me you were going to do it"

"I would've but then we would've fought about it and I didn't want to then and I don't want to now."

Matt sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands "You could've got hurt out there doing that move"

"But I didn't, I had trust in myself and in Tyler." Matt got up and Tay knew all to well what the look in his eyes was all about. "It wouldn't help any to hurt Tyler, he didn't know until right before I did it."

"Did anyone know?" Tay shook her head no.

"I know your mad at me, but I didn't do it to cause trouble"

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to know what you felt when you did it. And its such a rush, I love it"

Matt couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew the feeling all to well. He pulled her into a hug "I was never mad at you, upset but not mad at you" Tay smiled and they walked out arms around each other to find everyone else.


	62. Chapter 62

Josie leaned against the door for a little eavsedropping to make sure that everything was ok with the couple before leaving them alone. She also didn't want to get caught being nosey. Walking down the halls of FCW seemed almost second nature now, and she loved the atmosphere as well as the people. She easily found Mike and Tyler talking and went over to join them. She had to reach a little but tossed her arm over Tyler's shoulders.

"You really have a death wish don't you?" she asked him. His face went pale and he looked around to make sure he had an escape route.

"She told him?" he panicked.

"She had to. Its better he knew and all I guess." Mike looked confused and had to speak up.

"What are you guys talking about? My mind might be a bit warped, but I'm definitely not thinking the same topic you guys are…I hope." The two others just laughed.

"Guess who succeeded in teaching Tay her fun move." Mike's eyes widened and a little anger flashed in them.

"Dude, he was so going to kill me for failing at teaching her. You are so dead. But he can not know I said this, but awesome job. She does the move great."

"You want me to hide ya?" Josie asked kind of laughing, "For now, maybe find a spare lucha mask. My couch is free, and I don't think Matt would quite wander over that way."

"You guys did well tonight," Mike commented, "So you never know."

"Yup. We are on our way. But I can so tell he still fears me a bit,"

"Probably," both boys agreed. Tyler was in thought, probably debating if it would be better for him to hide out or not. Tay wouldn't let Matt hurt him, he thought. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading for him to even agree to it in the first place. Seeing how dedicated she was to overcome the move that had taken her out, made it so he couldn't say no. He needed to help her overcome that obstacle so she could become stronger and more confident in the ring. The three chatted as Mike asked if Tyler could help him out with certain moves when a pair of arms wrapped around Josie's waist, causing her to squeal in shock, as she was lifted up and spun around. Her feet hit the ground, and she spun around shaking her head at Corey.

"You guys couldn't have warned me?" she laughed.

"And miss Scary Josie sound like a girl," Tyler started, "Nope, completely worth it." She went to swing at him, but Corey increased his hold. Kicking her legs didn't work either.

"Don't worry, my bro will get him in a second," Mike whispered, before speaking up to try and distract them, "So Tay, you ready to get tattooed?"

"Yup, I have everything ready for it."

"Are you going to come with us, Josie?"

"And watch you cry like a baby with the shading like last time Mike?" she teased causing the group to laugh, "But no. I have an appointment later in the week to talk about and start the new one. My artist is very excited to start it." They grouped talked about tattoos for a bit, before Tay interrupted with a thought coming to her head after talking about the stars on hers.

"You guys are going to hate me, but are up guys up for another dinner with my family, this time at Matt's house?"

"It's your house too," he said squeezing their joined hands.

"Yea right," Josie laughed, "We all know it's really Pip's house." No one could argue with that. Matt than pointed out that the cat seemed to like him now and they made peace. Tyler's reply was the cat was probably just faking that trust and waiting for his moment to strike.

"But uh yea," Tay told them laughing, "Please guys. They seemed to like everyone, and I need back up."

"For the opportunity to scare you brother again, yea, I think I can pencil ya in. You want to come over and figure out that outfit or we need to go shopping for your heel attitude anyway." Tay smiled and agreed. Matt froze a little hearing Josie had met Tay's family. Out of everyone he was the only one nervous about seeing her family again, especially when Tay's brother knew about what he had done and what happened. He had some what purposely took his time leaving the bedroom earlier when he had heard them downstairs as well as a warning from Mike. However, now that he and Josie had made somewhat peace he figured things might be easier than if it was weird visibly between them. He was very thankful for that.

It wasn't too long after when everyone decided to call it a night and take the drive back home. Josie wished Tay and Mike good luck with the tattoos and told them she expected pictures. Corey was tired so Josie drove them home. They swung through a drive thru for food and ate in the lot. Josie offered to bring him to his own place, but he got out that he'd sleep better if she was in his arms. It was cute, even if she hated to admit it still. They got back to her place and stripped down and changed. By the time Josie got out of the bathroom Corey was already fast asleep in her bed. He did manage to find her anyway and pull her into him, mumbling something as he pulled her closer, wrapping her body in his.

"I'm falling for you, hard," he got out right before his breathing.

"Me too," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting to join him in sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Even though she was going to a different tattoo shop, who was a friend of Mike's she was still a bit nervous about it. Mike or Matt didn't have the calm and soothing voice like Josie or knew how to take her mind off the fact she was getting a needle stabbed into her skin over and over again. It took about 20 mins or so since it was a small simple tattoo, she liked the way it turned out. But well she was getting it she did feel a tad bit uncomfortable as the tattoo would be placed low on her hip bone. But Matt didn't seem to mind, he just made a comment about her having her belly button pierced at one point. Tay just looked at him confused and would wait until they got home to ask him.

Tay wasn't in much of a mood to get the tattoo after the show but she couldn't stand listening to Mike whine and cry like a little baby. And as funny as it was, she couldn't put up with it for another day. So she caved. She was given the run down on how to care for her tattoo once again. She wasn't even sure if Mike was going to get one, but sure enough he did but he wouldn't let anyone see what he got yet. Tay whined, pouted and threw a little fit but he didn't cave as easy. Tay sighed in defeat and left it.

Tay laid in bed looking at the message on her screen. She thought she would have a few days to get ready for the night with her parents but she was oh so wrong. She sent a text to Josie and Tyler just in case Lea didn't know or she didn't tell him. "What's wrong baby?" Matt asked moving closer to her.

Instead of telling him what was wrong. She put the phone infront of him so he could read it himself. He took the phone and put it on the bed side table and kissed her shoulder. "Everything will be ok Tay"

"I guess, but from all the times we have been intimate why have you never said anything about my belly button being perieced before?"

"I wasn't paying attention to that Tay, I was busy doing other things. Why don't you put a belly ring back in?"

"I don't know, haven't felt like it I guess. I don't have a belly ring anymore. So I would have to get a new one when I shop with Josie today" The small smile an Matt's face started to fade, and was replaced with panic. "What's wrong baby?"

"Are you really going to leave me here alone with your family? Because we both know that your mom will have to cook, so Jason and your dad will be with"

"My parent's know nothing so you will be fine, and Jason knows not to hurt you."

"That doesn't mean he wont grill me or anything like that"

"Baby you will be fine" Tay told him when he gave her a cute little pout "Fine I will only get the outfit I'm going to wear tonight for dinner, and I will try to be back before they get here and if anything Mike will be here. Does that work for you?" He nodded in agreement.

Once Tay was able to escape the house from Matt, she headed over to Josie's place. She knew that she would have atleast two hours before her family would show up. She was really thinking about getting the belly ring since Matt wanted it so much, that was if the hole hadn't closed on her yet. It has been a few years since she has wore a belly ring.

Josie acted alittle upset over the fact Tay didn't send her any pic's of the tat. But Tay told her seeing it in person was better then a silly little pic sent on the phone. They talked about the tat for a while until Tay filled Josie in on the fact she only a had a few hours before she had to get back. The agreed on the fact that Matt deserved what ever Jason had in store for him, but figured he has already gone through enough. They had fun with what little time they had on their little fun shopping trip.

Tay shook her head when she pulled the car into the driveway. Her parents were there earlier then she thought. She grabbed her bags and walked into the house smelling her mom's home cooking. She saw her dad sitting at the table reading the paper. She was able to slip by him and walked into the living room to see Jason staring at Matt and Mike just sitting on the couch trying not to laugh. Matt was sitting in the chair looking down, acting like a little kid in trouble. "How long have you been giving my boyfriend the death glare?" Tay asked trying not to laugh at the scene infront of her

"For the last hour an half" Jason said not taking his eye's off of Matt

"Enough Jason" Tay said gently hitting him "Besides I need Matt's help upstairs" Tay told him and before she could even finish the sentence Matt was already running up the stairs happy to be out of harms way for the time being. Mike looked at her whine wanting help out of this maddness. "Sorry Mike, but you can always go feed and play with Pip." Mike's eyes brighten up and was off to find Pip

"Thanks Tay I was having fun" Jason told her playfully

"Hey I told you not to hurt him" Tay told him walking over to the stairs

"I wasn't. I didn't even touch him" He called after her. Tay shook her head and walked up to the room. Only to be greeted with hugs and kisses.

"So what happened between you and everyone so far?"

"Uh nothing, I told your mom where everything was and she kicked me out of the kitchen. Your dad has been reading the paper the whole time and Jason hasn't said one word to me since he has been here. Just creeping me out by staring at me, where ever I go. He was even waiting outside of the bathroom door for me" Matt said flopping onto the bed

"That's just him baby. Now get up and get dressed." Tay told him as she walked over to the mirror stripping off her shirt in the process.

"Uh what are you doing?" Matt asked not taking his eyes off of her. Tay said nothing and tried to put the belly ring in. Shocking her it went in with ease. She turned around to show Matt the cute silver belly button ring with a ribbon bow hanging loosely from the ring. The bow has two long strands of jeweled ribbons hanging from the bow. Matt smirked "Now that's hot and sexy" Tay giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Now get dressed"

"Do I have to?" He whined

Tay rolled her eyes and walked to the closet and pulled out a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. "Just wear this baby"

They both got dressed, Tay got dressed in a grey tie waist scoop back tunic. It showed off some of the dragon tattoo but not all of it. She wore black skinny jeans, she didn't bother much with shoes since everyone would have to take their shoes off by the door anyways.

After everyone showed up, they sat around and made little chit chat on catching up with everyone. The main thing no one wanted to talk about was Lea wrestling, and everyone was going to leave it for the time being. They enjoyed a nice meal of beefy baked ravioli and a Mojiti fruit salad. There was very little talk well they ate. Once they finished eating they all got some coffee and walked into the living room and sat around. There was an eerie silence, before someone broke it. "Why do you keep staring at me Jason?" Matt asked finally having enough.

"Because you hurt my sister" He looked around the room and knew he really messed up this time. "I'm sorry Tay"

"We're gonna go" Corey said getting up and helping Josie up

"No stay, you both know all about it anyways and I'm sure I can use the back up here" Tay told them. They sat back down not sure if they should leave or not. But Josie knew Tay could use her right now.

"Wanna explain this to us Taylor?" Her dad asked looking at her and Matt.

"It's nothing really, and everything is worked out" Tay said trying to avoid telling them what was going on.

"Taylor Marie tell us right now" Her dad said raising his voice

Tay told them about how Matt was cheating on her with Josie, but she didn't blame Josie for any of it and that after talking about everything they have worked it out and everything is fine. And she told them that it was a huge thanks to Josie for forcing them to talk when she found out about everything. Then she told them that the last time they were here she was staying at Josie's house because her and Matt were having a little argument over Tyler. Tay didn't go into the small details about why. "Like I said everything is fine right now"

"After everything you have been through and he knew all about it and he turns out to be just like them and you take him back, like nothing happened"

"Matt's a good person and they love each other. Everyone involved is happy and at peace with it" Josie said feeling like she need to speak up

"I don't care what you have to say about this, it's your fault."

"Dad enough. Josie is my friend, and Matt is my boyfriend and if I wanted to run off tonight to marry him I would. None of this is her fault. Matt was the one to blame and he knows that but the way I see it now, no one is at fault anymore, we have moved on from it. If you can't execpt this then you know where the door is" Tay yelled at him shocking everyone with the part of running off and getting married, espically Matt.

"Fine" He said taking his wife's hand "Jason are you coming?"

"No, I'm with Tay on this one. I can tell they love each other. People make mistakes, at the end of this that's all this was. Matt's a nice guy dad, he didn't mean to hurt either one of them. Even when he knew who he wanted to be with, it was still hard for him to break it off with the other one. I know all about that." Everyone looked at him shocked for the fact he was sticking up for Matt, and that he also knew what Matt was going through.

"What ever Jason. And Lea, I wont stand by and watch you throw your life away over wrestling, like Taylor did. I wouldn't support you on it" He said walking out.

"I'm sorry" Her mother said with a hint of tears making an apperance.

Everyone sat around the living room shocked and not sure what to say. "First off Jason how do you know what Matt was going through? And Lea don't worry about dad, I will always support you and you do have Tyler there for you"

"Thanks" she said well Tyler was pulling her closer into his body to show her that he was there for her.

"I just know, I've been through it myself. But unluckily for me, I lost both of them. I really wish that what I went through would've ended like this, still have the girl I wanted and be friends with the other and her new boyfriend. You guys have something special keeping you all together, and don't let him ruin it. Oh and if you do run off to get married you best make sure I'm there to see it"

Tay smiled and hugged him "You will be, don't worry. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you the way they did for Matt, Josie and myself" She told him "And Corey" She quickly added in when Corey cleared his throat.

"Don't be. It's not your fault" he told her hugging her back.

Yet again they sat in silence, no one knowing what to say. Finally having enough Tay looked at Mike "So uh Mike show us your new tattoo, since you have yet to tell us what you got"


	64. Chapter 64

Mike smiled and finally gave in. He rolled up his sleeve on his right arm. His stars all being on his left hand side, he felt the right arm would balance it. It was very simple but there on his bicep was a symbol in Chinese.

"So what's it say?" Tay asked.

"Or what did the artist tell you it said?" Josie teased. Mike shook his head but smiled and told them family.

"Good choice. I think that might be able to save you from mom freaking out on you again for that tattoo."

"I know the whole Chinese symbol has been kind of over done, but I just wanted to get something to represent family. Blood and friendship wise." The girls gave him an Awww and the group decided to chill, watch a movie and relax forgetting about all the drama that had just happened. For the most part, it seemed forgotten and old news. Once the movie was over, and Pip was long passed out, the groups traveling home said their goodbyes. Mike went to the guest room and the couple decided to stay up a little longer and watch another movie which they ended falling asleep on the couch half way through.

Josie was driving and a lot more silent than she normally was. Corey was hoping she was tired, but when they pulled up to his place, he knew that probably wasn't the case.

"I thought I was crashing at your place," he asked shocked that she had driven there without him noticing at all, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, Corey, I'm fine. Just need some alone time ya know?" He looked at her still undecided how he felt. She had pushed him away before, but he thought they were passed that and she was able to confide in him with anything that was bugging her. He debated threatening to climb the railing again, but could tell by the look in her eyes that it probably wouldn't be the best move that night.

"Is it what Tay's dad said?" He asked, being that was the only reasoning he could think of. He had been next to her and felt her body tense, and then the look on her face had looked liked she had just been slapped. She had calmed down after Tay had told off her dad, but obviously the quiet of the movie had given her time to think.

"It's nothing, Corey. I just like being alone sometime. Not to be gross, but it's my girl time of the month and all, so it's not like it would be all that much fun."

"Any time I'm with you is fun, Jos, even if we aren't doing anything like that. I know we seem to have gotten the image that all we seem to do is just fuck like rabbits, but I really enjoy just being with you. And holding you in my arms is my favorite thing at night. I don't understand." They were silent for a while. Neither sure how to response or continue the conversation.

"I gotta get home, Corey. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She told him pretty much kicking him out of the car. He agreed with tomorrow and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and waved as he got out standing their shocked on the curb. He watched as her car pulled out of the lot, and left him there alone. He didn't know what to do, but he needed advice. It was late all he could do was shoot Tay a text. He just asked if she could have Matt call him whenever they woke up because he just wanted to ask him something. And with that he finally gave up on Josie coming back, and went inside going to bed alone.

The next morning Tay woke up stiff from the weird angle she was at on her couch against Matt. She tried to stretch but she seriously regretted their sleeping arrangement. Matt woke up when she shifted letting out a groan thinking the same thing. Tay reached over and saw her phone.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Yea. Um...it's just weird. Corey wants you to call him."

"Me?" Matt said panicked wondering why. The two of them had been getting along fine. Corey did like to make sure Matt knew Josie was with him, but other than that, they had enough in common to be friends a possibility. He took Tay's phone and dialed the number figuring Corey had to be somewhat desperate to want to talk to him.

"Hello," a voice said with a yawn.

"Hey, man, it's me. You wanted me to call? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"None at all. The mind was racing too much. Thanks for calling me back."

"So what's up?" he asked looking over at Tay who seemed concerned.

"I feel so weird asking you this, but I needed to talk to someone and get advice. You've known Josie for a lot longer than anyone else."

"Yea. Almost a year or so. Is she ok?"

"I don't know man. Something set her off last night, and she brought me to my own home saying she wanted to be alone. Did she ever do anything like that with you, when ya know, you guys were together? She's talked to me about certain things bothering her, but other times she just like shuts herself down and blocks me out. I know she's upset, but I don't know what to do. And if she is upset, I don't want to leave her alone."Matt thought over what Corey was saying. He tried to think back to what had gone on over the past year between him and Josie.

"I'm sorry, Corey, but I don't think I ever saw that reaction. Probably because I was on the road so much. Like there were days I couldn't reach her on the phone, and later would find out something bad happened with work. I never had the opportunity to be as good to her as you are. I've been a shitty person, which you know, but I really don't know what you could do. I was never around enough to see that before. Let me ask Tay, she's a girl, maybe she'll have ideas." Matt explained the situation to Tay. She was completely shocked with what Corey had told Matt, even more that he was asking Matt for help. Josie had been so excited just to have cuddle time with Corey that day when they had gone shopping. The only thing she could think of that would have upset her was her father, and it had her fuming. She planned to call him and let him have it. She took the phone from Matt and greeted Corey.

"You just have to go in there and drag her out of the funk she's in. Let her know she's cared about, and you would do anything to make her happy. She's not used to having someone there for her as often as you are. And we haven't talked about, but I'm sure it seriously freaks her out. I'd say most girls love flowers, but don't think she's one of them. If you want we can meet you over there, drag her out, and make her have a good time away from her thoughts."

"I'll let you know. She's probably still sleeping. Maybe I'll go buy her a new pair of handcuffs or something. That might cheer her up. Jason had her number right? Maybe he can send another text apologizing for making things awkward, maybe that would even help. I know she wouldn't do anything bad, I just don't want her being upset."

"I'll get on it as soon as I get off the phone. She's lucky to have you."

"Um..I hope so. Tell Matt thanks, I'm going to try and get a little sleep, and maybe head over."

And with that they ended the call. Matt and Tay talked about it. Tay was even more pissed at her dad, and felt bad that his words had gotten to Josie the way they did. They were all making such progress and her dad might have screwed it up a bit. She did also understand that everyone does need alone time, and figured that's what Josie needed. She texted her brother, and her and Matt went into the kitchen to start breakfast. It was just a normal day, leading up to Matt heading back on the road. She enjoyed it very much, and even if her father didn't believe her or understand, she knew she had found where she belonged and could be happy.


	65. Chapter 65

After they ate breakfast, Tay let Matt and Mike go have a brothers day since they don't see each other a lot. She was on a misson anyways. Jason let her know what room their parents were in, and that he sent Josie a text saying he was sorry and didn't mean to hurt anyone especially her.

Tay took Matt's car and headed over to have a little visit with her dad before he left in a few hours. She tried to remain calm, but the more she remembered that Josie was hurt about it the more pissed she got at her dad.

She stormed up to his room and pounded on the door. Her dad opened the door beyond pissed off "What the hell is your problem?" He half yelled looking at her

"You" she told him pushing past him into the room. "Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can't date? And who the hell do you think you are to yell at my friends in my house?"

"I'm your father, and that is Matt's house not yours. You deserve to have better then him"

"Who would be better for me? That no good rich boy, that I've hated since the day I met him, and I don't want anything to do with him. And Matt's house is my house, it became my house the day I moved in."

"No you wanna be with the guys that hurt you. I don't care what anyone says Matt will only hurt you again. I'm trying to watch out for you. Keep telling youself that Tay, your name wont ever be on the deed to his house."

"Matt loves me and I love him, he wouldn't even think about hurting me again. Even if he did hurt me it's not your problem to deal with, it's mine. And not only did you hurt me but you hurt Josie, she had no clue that Matt was even with me. Just watch and see my name will be on it."

"Ha I find that hard to believe"

"No one knew that I was dating Matt, very few people backstage knew it, most people knew we were friends but nothing more, we spent alot of time together acting as friends, only our families knew anything about us being together and Kofi"

"Still don't matter he was dating you when he was with Josie" Her dad said starting to feel like he was in a loosing battle

"That's what I thought too but the thing is, he was with Josie first, he was dating Josie for a few days before we started to date, he really didn't want to, I thought he didn't like me the way I liked him, turns out I was wrong. So if anyone is at blame here it's me not Matt and definetly not Josie."

"No Matt knew he had another girlfriend and he still got with you"

"You know what I don't care what you think anymore, it's my life not yours, if I wanna be with Matt then I will be and once you can except all of this like I have then you can call me your daughter again." Tay told him walking to the door

"Fine and if that's the case then you might as well run off and marry him, because I don't want you running around with my last name. And don't expect me to be at your wedding"

"Fine consider me out of your life for good. Well I don't want you there anyways. But don't do this to Lea, I don't care about myself, but dont do it to her"

"When I talk to her later she will be coming back to New York with me, and be done with this silly wrestling dream of hers"

"You will be a lonely bitter old man when the rest of your kids turn on you just like I did. Lea will turn her back on you just like I did and when Jason is the only one left, you will turn on him and he will walk out on you. So have a good old life Ben" Tay told him walking out keeping her tears at bay.

It shocked Tay that she even made it back to the house with as many tears that spilled out on the short 5 minute drive back. She went to shut the house door but used to much force and it slammed, echoing through out the house. Both Mike and Matt looked at her. Pip jumped off Mike's lap and tried to hide behind Matt. She didn't look at them "Leave me alone, I don't wanna talk about it" She told them walking upstairs.

She made herself a nice relaxing bath and slipped into it. She cursed to herself when the bathroom door clicked shut. "What do you want Matthew?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Like Mike would come in here, I'm not in the mood for your crap right now"

"Are you mad at me?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you Matthew."

Matt sighed "I just want you to tell me what's going on."

"I need time right now, and I will tell you. You know that. Just please let me think about things then I will tell you I promise"

Matt kissed her head and walked out. Mike told him that he was going to spend some time with Chase. Mike figured it would be best if he let Matt and Tay be alone. Whatever happened had nothing to do with him. Matt went and made Tay some herbal tea. He walked up to the bedroom and laid on the bed waiting for Tay to finish with her bath.

Tay got out once her water got cold and slipped her bath robe on and walked into the bedroom. She walked over to Matt and sat on his lap, resting her head on his chest. Matt gently rubbed her back, and handed her the cup of tea. Tay smiled and took a sip. She slowly told Matt everything that happened when she went and had a little visit with her dad. A few tears escaped, but Matt gently wiped them away.


	66. Chapter 66

Corey was relieved to wake up with a text message from Josie apologizing for her actions the previous night. He quickly called her instead of texting, and told her it was alright and he understood. She told him how she was pissed that she let a comment from someone she barely knew bug her. She knew it wasn't her fault, and no one had ever blamed her for that. Like if Tay's dad would've blamed her for the new tattoo obsession, maybe she could understand, but not what had happened. She just had needed some time to think things through. Corey asked if she was up for some company and she told him he was more than welcomed, she wasn't doing anything exciting. So it took him five minutes to get ready before he was leaving his place, and heading to pick up coffee.

He showed up at her apartment and she was all smiles again. She thanked him for the coffee and they sat down outside on the balcony to enjoy the sun. He kept close watch but realized she seemed ok, and over all the drama of yesterday. He made a note to himself that if she needed her space to just give it to her. He hoped eventually she would get used to him, and then would be able to find herself more open to him. She mentioned how Jason had texted her earlier/late last night.

"He's a nice guy, but I know that Tay probably had him call. So I'm guessing you called her?" Corey looked away guilty.

"I actually called Matt. I was a little nervous and wanted to know if he ever saw you like that, and if he did what he did to make it better."

"Wow. I'm glad you two are getting along like that. But Matt was never around for any real stressed moments I've had in the past year. Normally just a drink to cool down or some spice. I was trying to stay away from the starting to smoke cigarettes again, and just needed something to relax me. I never told him, because knowing him he would be really against the stuff, especially when it's one of those bad things on your wellness policy. But that was the "hardest" thing I ever did and it's legal and all." Corey understood completely the need to just feel like you are somewhere else for awhile. He knew plenty of guys on the indy scene who smoked the real stuff and worse, so it didn't phase him at all. Josie then reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She reached forward handing it to him. "I had this made when I made the key for Tay. I hope it doesn't freak ya out or seem too soon, but I figure that way you can stop threatening to climb the balconies." He smiled and laughed taking the key from her. He looked down at the key in his hand.

He stood up and gave her a kiss thanking her. "Yea, I figure it's a good trust thing too. And next time I freak ya out, you don't have to worry as much. I wanted to find the right moment to give it to you, and seeing how much you care about me that you would call my ex, it shows it's the right time in my mind." Corey tried to act cool, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

They decided to head inside and watch a movie when their coffee was gone and just relaxed Corey keeping her wrapped up tight in his arms. They were half way through the movie, when Josie's phone beeped. She picked it up finding yet another text from Jason.

"Shit," she mumbled. Corey looked down at her to see what was wrong. "Tay went and talked to her dad and it seems things have only gotten worse. He wishes he could stay but he has work back home." She quickly pulled up Matt's number and text him to find out how she was doing. He said she was calmer now, but still pretty upset. Josie than asked if it would be ok if they swung by. She said she'd pick up pizza, ice cream, and just fun things. Matt, who knew he could use all the help he could get said to come by and for her and Corey to bring swim suits for the pool if they want. "You up for a trip to the store and to your place to grab your swim trunks?" He looked confused, "Matt must be planning to chill in the pool to help Tay relax, and being he's home, we can't exactly go into the pool how we did last time." That actually made Corey blush.

Tay was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer being that Matt had gone upstairs to change for the pool. She was shocked to see Josie and Corey standing there, but thrilled when she smelt the pizzas they were carrying. She moved aside to let them in but was still confused.

"Your boyfriend didn't tell you about the pool party we decided to have?" Josie asked. Tay shook her head no. "We'll just a heads up, I'm planning to push him into the pool the first chance I get."

"What did you say, Josie?" Matt asked walking down the stairs.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, leaning into Corey trying to look innocent. That actually got Tay to laugh. The groups headed into the back, as Tay grabbed some paper plates along the way. She walked out the door and just heard "splash" as Matt went flying into the pool. Matt popped out of the water and shook his head. He knew she was planning it but didn't expect it that fast. Everyone laughed as Matt climbed out, happy he could make Tay smile with that. They opened the boxes and enjoyed the escape from reality and just had fun.


	67. Chapter 67

**Sorry about having the same chatper up twice, my head is all over the palce right now, but here's the right one!**

The two couples enjoyed the day, pigging out on pizza and relaxing in the pool. Corey found himself being pushed in the pool by Tay since Josie pushed Matt in. Against their wishes Matt picked Tay up and jumped into the pool screaming, and Corey picked Josie up and jumped into the pool. No matter how much they wanted to be mad at their guys they couldn't. As the day turned into night they moved from the pool to the hot tub. Letting the hot water relax them and letting it take away everything that has happened in the last few days. After staying in the hot tub for a few hours enjoying the stars above them and the company, they all got out. Corey and Josie left going back to her place as Matt and Tay walked inside to get some sleep. They had a busy day with packing and leaving for Raw.

They got to the arena early to go over what they were going to do on Raw. The second they walked through the doors they saw that it was that time once again, the one thing Tay didn't miss well being out injured, they had to have a drug test.

They both walked out of Vince's office, Matt a bit mad at himself, and worried about Tay. He didn't mean to mess up like that. He wasn't thinking when he did it. It was nothing bad he just smoked alittle spice with Mike. He just wanted to forget how bad he has screwed up over the past year, and that if it wasn't for him then Tay wouldn't be fighting with her dad, and Josie wouldn't be so upset over it. But he really didn't know that it would effect Tay too.

Tay walked to the diva's locker room needing to be away from Matt. She couldn't believe the little stunt he did, when he was with Mike. She wasn't mad that he did it but he could have told her that he did. They were back at the whole trust issue once again. Since it came out that they were dating he should've known that what ever he does was going to effect her in some way. She knew what was going to happen tonight on Raw and she didn't want Josie to get upset like last time. '_Don't get upset when you watch Raw tonight, everything will be explained & please don't read the dirt sheet's.' _was the message she sent to Josie.

Tay sat in the corner of the locker room avoiding everyone else and they knew to leave her alone. Even the little dummy that was Kelly Kelly. Tay's phone went off and she looked at the message _'Is everything ok? And I wont' _Tay could tell that Josie was concerned and worried about her.

_'It will be explained Tuesday when I see you again, and no I wont need a ride' _Tay sent the text back and turned her phone off and went to get ready for what she was forced to do.

She didn't like it but had no choice in the matter. Her dad's words were starting to get the best of her. She shook her head and knew that Matt honestly didn't know that it would effect both of them like this. And it wasn't all that bad on what she had to do, she would be able to work her way back to the top in a few weeks.

Tay walked out to the ring smirking and forgetting what she just learned a few minutes ago. She ignored the boo's and climbed into the ring with the diva's title over her shoulder. She continued to listen to the boo's as she paced inside the ring, spinning the mic in her hand. She slowly brought the mic to her mouth "Boo all you want, but the thing is I have this title and your little barbie doll wont be getting it back anytime soon" Tay said over the boo's.

Tay rolled her eyes and leaned back into the corner post she was by when Kelly walked out. The boo's quickly turned into cheers. Kelly did her normal ring entrance before getting a mic of her own and looking at Tay. "That title is mine Tay and I will get it back"

"Aaawww precious little Kelly thinks I'm just going to hand over the title like that?" Tay said holding the title out for Kelly to take. Kelly tried to take it, But Tay stepped back and hit Kelly with the title. Tay laughed and dropped her mic next to Kelly who was holding her head laying on the matt.

Tay's music played through out the arena but was cut off before Tay could get out of the ring. Raw's interim GM walked out "Tay you want that title so badly then you can fight Kelly tonight for the diva's title" John Laurinaitis said

"You know I can't wrestle her tonight" Tay said pissed into the mic she picked back up.

"You want your title shot, you can have it now and not at the next ppv. Oh and Tay this will be the only you will be getting for a long time, take it or leave it"

Tay shook her head "I would love to do nothing more then to tear Kelly apart piece by piece, but you know I'm not cleared to wrestle"

"Then you drop the title and get out of the ring Tay" John Laurinaitis said turning and walking off

Tay looked defeated and dropped the title at Kelly's feet, glaring at Kelly "I will get you for everything you have done to me" Tay told Kelly who was the only one to hear her. Tay walked up the ramp as Kelly held her title up for the crowd.

Tay took her place back in the corner of the diva's locker room, not facing anyone. As far as anyone was concerned it was all storyline, which it was but it all got changed before the show thanks to Matt. She knew that Matt would be keeping the tag titles, to show that they still had faith in him once he got back from his thirty day suspention. But since the diva's title wasn't hers, she had to give it back to Kelly.

After the show and back at the hotel, Tay made sure that Matt knew she was still pissed at him, it wasn't for the fact about what went on tonight with giving the title back, but the fact she had to give up her match for the title because of what he did. But the biggest thing was that he couldn't even tell her about smoking the spice with Mike, she had to find out from Vince. It was the first time that she didn't sleep in the same bed as Matt, when they spent the nights together.

Matt sighed and knew that he had to find away to fix this whole mess. He wanted to tell Tay, but he knew where she stood on the whole drug and alcohol issue. And he didn't want to fight with her over it but now he knew they would be fighting over that and the trust between them.


	68. Chapter 68

Before Tay had gotten on the plane she asked if it would be ok if she came over when she got home. Josie could tell something big was up when she offered to meet her at Starbucks and she declined, so agreed to it no questions asked. She knew she was probably bummed about having to give the belt back, but Josie was pretty sure she'd be winning it back soon enough. The waiting for Tay to arrive was the worst part. If she was coming to see her it was either a tattoo problem, or more likely Matt. She tried to wonder what he had done, or how he had fucked up this time. She hoped he didn't do something as bad as before, because if there was a third girl in the mix, she would be forced to kill him. They all had such a great day the day before and she couldn't imagine what he could do that would jeopardize that. Josie was waiting out on the balcony when she saw a taxi pull up. She could see Matt was still inside, but Tay got out with her bag not saying anything to him. This was going to be bad. She went back inside and opened the door waiting for her friend to come up the stairs. When she walked towards her, she could see Tay's eyes were full of tears, and once inside she as expected broke down into sobs. It was pretty obvious whatever had happened, Tay had been holding her emotions inside so now one could see them. However, the trust with Josie finally let her release it, or maybe she had just had enough.

Josie walked Tay over to the couch and had her sit down. She then retreated to get her a bottle of water and some tissues. She let Tay just cry it out, and waited patiently for her to regain composer and be ready to speak. She rubbed her back, as Tay took a sip of the water and started to control her breathing again.

"Sorry. I really didn't want to walk in like that."

"Hey, no problem. Sometimes it's better to let it out, then hold it in. I'm going to guess you've been holding it in for awhile?" Tay nodded. "Does it have anything to do with the show last night? Stupid Johnny Ace. You should've hit him in the head with a skateboard and took it anyway." Tay cracked a smile with Josie knowing enough about Johnny's old ring name and persona.

"Kind of. The storyline they were planning was scrapped." Josie looked at her confused but waited for her to continue, "It was supposed to involve Matt because I accidently let it out there that we were together. Well, I don't know if it will be used later, or what. But I have thirty days to wonder about it. Either way it not only messes up what was going to happen to me, but also him. UGH I'm so fucking mad at him." Josie couldn't hold her giggle in with that.

"Sorry. I don't normally get to hear you curse. So what happened exactly?"

"He failed a drug test that violated an item on the Wellness Policy of doom's list. With Linda running for office again, they've started cracking down on stuff."  
>"Drug test? Matt failed? What? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like him. I've heard Poppy Seed bagels can cause false positives for pot. And I'm more than position he's not on any steroids. What exactly did he do?"<p>

"No, with pot he would just get a hefty fine. He smoked something called Spice with Mike recently when all the drama was going down. I know nothing about the stuff, not even what it looks like. I've never been into drinking, or any kind of drugs. He knows that, and I'm hurt he didn't tell me. I had to find out from the office. I know it's big in the indy scene as a more natural way to deal with pain and stress, we'll the real stuff anyway, but it's not allowed in WWE " Josie told Tay to hold on one second and went into her room. She came back with a little bag, full of some kind of green plant.

"I can some how relate to him not telling you, because he had no clue about this," Tay looked shocked but waited for Josie to continue, "I talked to Corey about this because he was asking how I dealt with stress. He wanted to know if it was always the whole locking myself in my own little world was how I always dealt. I was trying to stay away from the cigarettes at the time, and figured this was a plant and legal. Haven't used it since, I don't even know. Guess I just found different ways to deal, plus back to smoking the occasional cigarette."

"Lot's and lot's of sex?" Tay said lighting the mood.

"Yea. Maybe," Josie laughed turning red, "But the main reason I didn't tell Matt, is because I knew it was something you guys can't do and he didn't approve of. And he knew that, so he's a dumbass for doing that. And Mike's a dumbass for joining in. But if they were together, at least he wasn't doing it before he got into the ring or something really dumb like that."

"What does it feel like?" Tay asked.

"It just helps you relax. Distracts your mind for a bit, so that whatever was bothering you doesn't for the time. You get hungry. There's no seeing crazy shit or anything. Just calms everything down. Oh, things also seem funnier and you love everyone." Tay actually laughed trying to imagine it. "But it's nothing exciting. He knows better though."

"Yea, I don't know what he was thinking."

"He's a male, they don't think. And Matt has been proving that a lot lately." Tay laughed again, "Have you talked to him about it?"

"He knows I'm upset, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right there. I know we have to. Plus my cat is at his house. I'm being a bad mama when I keep abandoning him."

"Oh I understand. I wouldn't make him wait too long though. And I'm sure Pip will understand, and it will give him more time to bond with Matt. Any idea where the storyline is going?"

"No. They were struggling to come up with something. They are busy trying to make Cena still on screen without having a belt."

"Do they take suggestions?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"I know you miss being on the road and all, maybe they can book you to do some random attacks. Like hop in through the crowd. That way you are on the road and busy, and not worrying about him. Also giving him time to think. Then if I kick his ass, there are also no witnesses."

"It could. I'll run it by them. I'm trying to figure out which would be better for us. If we need the time together, or if I should let him think. I'll figure it out. But thank you." She gave Josie a hug. "Ok, now that I'm calm, coffee?"

"You don't have to ask me twice. But let's just fix your makeup first. Water proof mascara is such a lie."

Josie took Tay's hand and they went into the bathroom to get rid to the raccoon eyes. They then got distracted and ended up doing some fun makeup. Tay was still hurt, but at least she was having fun. And sometimes when things just go to hell, that's the best way to deal.


	69. Chapter 69

Tay had a good time with Josie, just hanging out and getting her mind off of Matt. She felt herself relax and knew that it was time to talk to Matt, and hopefully they could get past this. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say, but figured it would come to her when they started to talk. Josie droped her off "Just let me know if I need to come kick his ass" Tay just laughed and told her she would be the first one to know.

Tay put her bag down by the door and picked Pip up. Giving him all the attention she figured he deserved right now. She walked into the kitchen and saw Matt putting the chinese food into dishes. "Pretending that you cooked all of that Matthew?"

"Uh no, it's just easier and I know you like chinese, so uh yea. Tay for what it's worth I'm sorry about everything, I really didn't know they were going to take the title opportunity away from you like that if I screwed up. If I did know I wouldn't have done it."

"Matt I know you wouldn't have, and I can easily work my way up again, that wont be hard. But I'm more upset that you didn't tell me that you did it, and I had to hear it from Vince."

"I wanted to tell you Tay I did, but I know how you are with drugs and alcohol. And I didn't want you to judge me for it."

"I wouldn't have judge you for it. Do you even know why I'm so against it all for?"

"No, you never told me, and I wasn't sure who else knew about it, so I didn't know who to ask."

"Well for starters you could've asked me. But come on I'll tell you now." Tay told him taking his hand and leading him into the living room. They both sat down on the couch.

"My dad and mom aren't my real parents, I was adopted with Jason. Lea doesn't know about this, she was too little to remember that she was an only child then me and Jason show up. But I was taken from my real parents when I was about 7, Jason was about 10 when it happened. They didn't want to seperate us no matter what. But the reason we got taken, was my birth dad was a regular druggie, you name it he did it, and on the days he couldn't get any drugs which was like once a week or so, he would beat Jason and then he would um"

"Rape you" Matt finished off for her pissed.

"Yea, I have forget all about it and moved on." Tay told him with a few tears building up.

"What about your birth mom?" Matt asked moving closer to her.

Tay leaned into him. "Can you believe she was worse"

"How so?" Matt asked gently rocking her.

"She would join in, and laugh about it. She always told me I had it coming, and they would do worse things if I told anyone"

"I'm sorry baby"

"It's fine and you didn't know me back then, you couldn't have saved me if you wanted to"

"So that's why Jason always protects you and not so much Lea"

"Yep ever since we had to make a new life for ourselves we only have each other, and we have to look out for each other."

"So where does alcohol come into this at?"

"The first year I was on the indy scene, I met this guy named Travis, he seemed fine and everything and a month after we started to date, I found out that he was alcoholic and he would beat and rape me. And I couldn't go through that all over again. So I left him and cut off all contact with him. But after I got past the ordeal with a lot of help from Jason, I swore to myself that I wouldn't drink or do drugs to have a good time."

"Tay I'm sorry. But even after all of that, you didn't let it keep you down, you made it to the top and you have became a very strong person because of it."

"Don't be sorry for me. and uh thanks"

"Just wondering who else knows about this?"

"Just Jason, my parents and now you. But Matt we can do one of two things."

"Ok what's that?"

"We can spend the next 30 days together working to better our relationship or you spend the time alone and I travel with Raw"

"I don't want to keep you from wrestling Tay. But I really think that we could use this time to work on us."

"That's what I was thinking to. But uh Matt, who's idea was it to smoke the spice?"

"Mike had it, and I begged him to let me try some. He didn't want me too but finally caved"

"I wish you would've told me, that's what I'm upset about. The fact you didn't trust me enough to tell me"

"I do trust you Tay, I just didn't think you would find out. It was one of those things that I didn't want anyone but Mike to know about"

"But I'm your girlfriend so you should've told me"

"I know that, I was ashamed of what I did. Ya know I was really looking forward to working with you"

"Me too but they still might let it happen"

Tay's phone rang so she quickly answered it but wasn't so happy when she got off the phone. "Who was it baby?"

"Vince, I'm not needed on Raw right now or for the next month, I have one finale show for FCW this Thursday, then I'm done there too."

"How that man can screw you over; over something I did, I would like to know why"

"Because he is the boss, and because, it was too easy for him to just suspend you, so to get back at you for what you did, he is going to put me though hell"

"That's not right but uh we still get the last laugh thou"

"How the hell do you figure that out?"

"As we sit here having a good time with family and friends, he is still paying us" Tay laughed at that, it was always nice to put one over on the boss.

Tay sent a quick text to Josie _'Everything is good with Matt, but a few things came up over work, I'll explain when we hang out again' _

After Tay sent the text she put her phone on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to eat with Matt. "Uh baby you are gonna sleep in our bed tonight with me right?" Matt asked with a mouthful of food. Tay giggled softly and nodded, she missed being in his arms. "Good I miss cuddling with you. Don't you dare tell anyone I said that"


	70. Chapter 70

"Makeup sex! If you are awake enough and can still walk tomorrow call me, and we'll do coffee again." Josie texted back once she knew everything was ok. She let out the breath she was holding inside, and was happy everything was calm again. She hadn't been home for that long, so guess they started talking shortly after she dropped Tay off. With all the issues and problems their relationship had faced recently it was good they were both able to talk about things really fast. She wished some of her clients were that good with communicating as those two seemed to be. Being Josie had done Spice before she didn't find it a huge deal, mostly because she worked for herself and didn't have to worry about random drug tests. Matt was dumb for ignoring that, and she knew he knew better. She made a note to herself to remind him what a dumbass move that was. But at least things must have gone good enough that she no longer had to kick his ass.

Out of nowhere her door opened and Corey was on the other side. He seemed amazed that his key had actually unlocked the door.

"Did you think it was a fake key?" she laughed seeing the look on his face.

"I wasn't sure, but I'm glad it's not. What's up? How did things go with Tay?"

"Pretty good," Josie answered, "But I do have some semi bad news?"

"Is she moving back onto the couch?" He looked panicked.

"No. Not at all. However, we won't be able to use the pool for the next 30 days, we'll alone anyway." Corey looked at her confused. "Dumbass decided it was a good idea to smoke some spice and got his ass suspended." Corey looked at her in shock but said nothing. How could someone mess up their big chance by doing something so dumb? "Yea, I know. But knowing him, it's also not like him either, so not sure what the hell he was thinking, or more likely he wasn't. He's got thirty days to think about what he's done."

"That sucks we've lost the pool though. Like yea it's fun with them and all, but I also enjoy alone time." He slid next to her on the couch. Corey was still a bit sweaty from the work out he had just returned from, so Josie pushed him away from her neck, complaining he smelt. He kissed her neck more, while sliding a hand up her shirt. "You'll be all sweaty too soon if I have my way."

"You get so horny after the gym. I think most people would be tired," she moaned the end as he slid of her shirt.

"That was just a warm up, baby. Now I'm ready to really get my workout."

The next morning Josie was sitting in Starbucks with Tay, her hair down to cover up some marks Corey had left that couldn't quite be hidden with makeup.

"Yea, so everything is good?" she asked, putting her phone in her bag so she wouldn't be distracted by it.

"Yea. We're good. We talked. And I realized there were some things in my life I hadn't told him either. Things that were important for him to know if he wanted things to be serious. So now that my secrets are in the open, I think we can start moving forward again. So in the end, we both had some things we weren't telling the other."

Josie didn't push for the secrets, but let Tay know that was definitely a good starting point. Tay then told her she was going to be sticking around during the thirty days to work on them as well.  
>"Just think its good for us, and Vince kind of screwed me over. Wish I had kept our relationship quiet, because now I'm being punished for something I had no involvement in. Vince is a great business man but he has the maturity of a two year old sometimes, making people pay for something that's not connected to them, something that a family member, close friend, or significant other did." Josie felt her insides fume a bit. She hated the bullshit drama of the real world, and hated that people could get away with that kind of shit. It was half of the reason she became her own boss. She wasn't a control freak, she just didn't trust other people to run part of her life.<p>

"Vince seems like he can be an ass sometimes. Not cool at all. Well don't worry I'll have your back. If he ever calls for event planning stuff that bastard is getting charged double my normal price. And with the extra money, we'll throw a party or something." Tay laughed and thanked Josie for the support. She agreed that it sucked, but probably was better in the end to help her and Matt.

"I'm kind of thinking, while we're both stuck, maybe me and him should go on vacation or something. Some place romantic. I don't know yet."

"Definitely sounds like a good idea. It would be good for you guys. Florida can be fun, but it's always good to get away. I have some travel agent contacts who are fair if you need any suggestions." Out of no where Tay asked a question that woke Josie up faster than the coffee.

"Could you see Matt and I ever getting ya know, married someday?" Josie raised her eyebrow.

"That's a little bit off topic," she said trying to laugh, "Definitely but I wouldn't rush into it. You guys have been through a lot, and need time to heal before taking that big of a step. I've seen a lot of weddings, and you guys definitely have the last forever vibe going on, and I'm not just saying that because you're my friend. I wouldn't have helped the way I did if I thought it was a waste of time. Now what brought that up randomly?"

"We'll it's just the whole fight with my dad. He kept saying the whole just go get married see if I care thing. Guess it got me thinking about if I see it?"

"Do you?" After a little bit of silence she finally answered.

"Yea. I do. And it's not some cheesy princess fairy tale stuff. It's something I do see. We've been able to talk more, and be more open with each other. We have a good time, and I'm happy with him. You suggested the move in was a great idea, because it helps me see it could work." Josie smiled.

"I'm glad I could help. Things will work out. Remind me later, and I'll get the numbers for the vacation for you. And hopefully you're dad will grow up and come around eventually. If not, I'm sure your brother would be thrilled to be the one to give you away."

"Yea, he would." Tay smiled.

The girls continued to chat, and just have fun without the boys around. It was good to have caffeinated girl time. Eventually Josie had to go get some work done, and Tay had to make some calls to Tyler to figure out the last show. It would be weird to have off for a month, but she was going to try her best to make sure she enjoyed it.


	71. Chapter 71

Tay had Tyler and Corey met her back at her house, she knew what she wanted to do to end her little run on FCW but she needed Corey and Tyler on board with it. It would involve Matt too, but she already talked it over with him, and he was more then happy to play along in the whole thing, but she did have to be careful as Matt wasn't allowed to be in the ring, but he could be in the audience enjoying the show. And what she had planned shouldn't get them in any trouble. Once the plans were finalized Corey and Tyler left.

Tay was still busy thinking about taking the next few weeks and going on a vaction she just wasn't sure where, and she still had to pass it by Matt. She did alittle research and found the perfect thing to do. She walked up stairs and saw Matt laying on the bed reading a book. Tay smiled and sat on him. "Baby" she asked, pulling away his book.

"Yea babe?" he asked looking at her

"I think it would be nice if we got out of Tampa"

"What are you thinking we do?" He asked raising an eyebrow and placing his hands on her waist.

"I was thinking we do something romantic" She told him. Matt smiled up at her waiting for her to continue. "And I think it would nice if we went on a two week cruise to the Caribbean" Tay told him hoping that he would agree.

Matt smiled and thought it over. It would do them some good and they wouldn't be finding time like they have now to do something like this. He pulled her down into a kiss. "I think that would be good, and then maybe once we get back we can go visit my family or something"

"Sounds good" Tay told him, going back in for more kisses. Tay took Josie's advice and ended the night with alot of sex.

Tay wasn't starting to feel alittle upset about this being her last day in FCW. She was really gonna miss working with everyone. She sat in an empty locker room to collect her thoughts, she still had yet to tell everyone that right after the show they would be leaving for their two week cruise. She was gonna miss everyone well she was gone but she knew this was for the best. She looked at the clock and made her way to where everyone was standing. She just stood there leaning against wall. She was going to wait until after the show to tell everyone so Tyler wouldn't worry during the match and hurt himself, and for some reason she didn't want to tell Corey because then he would be a bit too happy out there. Knowing he wouldn't have to worry about Matt being around for the next two weeks.

Tyler made his way out grabbing a mic. "Corey and Tay I would like to have a little word with you, so if you would get out here" Tyler said into the mic looking over at the curtain as the arena stayed quiet. "Oh so not only willyou doing the shooting star press to me last week causing me to lose, but now you wont face me" Tyler yelled into the mic.

I took a deep breath and walked out to no music carrying a mic."What's there to talk about Tyler, I helped Corey win, and felt like having a little fun. I don't care if it costed you or not. But I know that you want to face Corey again to redeem yourself from last week" Tay told him as Tyler looked to think it over.

"Yea I want a fair fight"

"What's that mean? Huh? You afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you Tay, I just don't want any distractions from the likes of you" Tyler said pointing at me.

Corey's music hit and he walked out, getting into the ring leaving his hat and vest on. "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. How is Tay a distraction? I think you are scared of her"

"I'm not scared of her, I just don't need her out here helping you cheat again"

Corey went to say something, when Tay cut him off "Don't worry about it. I never needed you" Tay said looking at Corey "I only used you to get back at Tyler. And Tyler I never needed you, I was only trying to help you, did you really think that I wanted to waste me time here, with people that may never get called up to the main roster where I'm already at, I was trying to help you out" Tay told them dropping the mic pushing past both of them and getting out of the ring. She looked over her shoulder and saw they were both still looking at her, she walked by Matt and stopped infront of him. Matt slowly stood up, Tay smirked at the two in the ring before kissing Matt. She pushed Matt away then walked to the back.

Tay waited in the normal spot for everyone else to show up. She knew that Tyler would pull the victory over Corey. And that there little feud would go on for a few more weeks. She was sad that she wouldn't be around for it.

As everyone made there way out and talking about what happened, Tay wasn't paying attention and they all finally noticed. "Uh earth to Tay" Josie said snapping her fingers infront of her face.

"Huh what?" Tay asked slowly coming out of her thoughts

"You ok?" Tyler asked

"Uh yea but um Corey, Tyler have a good few matchs as I wont be here to see them"

"What did Vince finally come back around?" Corey asked

"Uh no, Josie if it would easier for you, then you can just take Pip to your place until Matt and myself get back"

"Um why? Where are you and Matt going?" Josie asked a bit confused forgetting about the little talk the day before.

"We leave tonight for Fort Lauderdale. Then early tomorrow morning we are going on a cruise to the Caribbean for two weeks." Tay told them

"Then when we got back from that we're headed to St. Louis to visit my parents for a few days" Matt added in

"Have fun and get in alot of sex" Josie said.

Tay laughed and said that she would. After saying their good-byes Matt and Tay were off to enjoy the next two weeks of being alone. Something not only did they know they needed, but everyone else knew too. And only good things could come from this fun and romantic cruise.


	72. Chapter 72

Matt and Tay had only been gone for barely a day and the rest of the crew was already enjoying them being away. Josie had come by to collect the kitten, and the group decided they would just have to have an impromptu barbeque and pool party. Corey was working the grill, while Tyler and Lea played in the pool, and Josie just relaxed in the sun.

"Why did I never think to enjoy the pool when he was gone?" Tyler commented, "This is great."

"Because you never knew when I would be lurking around?" Josie asked causing everyone to laugh, "Trust me, I was over here a lot to enjoy the hot tub after a stressful day."

"I love how cool you guys all are," Lea added, "It's like I've known you guys forever." Tyler pulled her close before she jumped up and dunked him.

"It feels like that for us too, I think," Corey said flipping a burger.

"It's great to have a family atmosphere away from home," Lea sounded bummed with that comment.

"How is that going?" Josie asked, sitting over putting her legs in the pool.

"He's still annoyed, but I think with Jason's and my mom's help he'll come around eventually."

"We'll if you need to vent…"

"Talk to Josie," Tyler finished, "She seems to help keep our happy little family enacted."

"Yea, I'm pretty awesome," She laughed.

The group continued to relax and enjoy the beautiful weather. They joked around about the matches coming up, Lea's training, and what they thought Matt and Tay were doing at that moment. It should've been weird hanging out in a house that wasn't theirs, but they all knew once the couple got back to the road full time, the group would be claiming it.

A few hours later though, they all headed to their own places, and planned to do another barbeque at least once before the couple got back. Josie and Corey were cuddled on the couch, with a stuffed Pip attempted to squeeze in between them.

"He does well with the whole being passed around and kitten sat," Corey commented scratching Pip's head.

"That's because he likes us. Plus you always have treats ready," Josie laughed, "He was eyeing up Tyler when we left with him though."

"So that's good, incase we ever want to go travel to catch a show, he has other people. Would you ever want to go see a live show, maybe in Pittsburgh or something?" Josie felt herself panic for a second then calmed down.

"You mean where you have family and all?"

"Is it too soon for that?"

"No, not at all. I think it'd be fun, and I'd have a whole new group of people to scare."

"I don't think they'd be too scared, remember, I'm family and they accept me," he leaned closer giving her a kiss when a "Meow" broke them apart. They looked down and Pip was staring up. "Oh no, is Pip going to play cock block the whole time they are gone?" Josie shook her head and laughed.

"He's going to try I'm sure, but I'm sure we can sneak our way around him. But it does sound like an adventure and a lot of fun. Plus, imagine my buddy Kelly's face if she saw me sitting there." Corey laughed. Pip looked up again showing disapproval. "Oh come on, Pip, no defending people your auntie scares." He meowed and squeezed closer between them. Josie figured he must've decided to give up for now. She pet him, and he purred.

"They would be so screwed if this cat decided he didn't like us."

"Oh yea they would. Luckily Pip is very low key once he gets to know people. I think he also knows that it's my influence that got Tay to the shelter. I have a lot of positive influence on that girl, or just put a lot of good ideas into her head." Corey laughed.

"The trip was your idea?" he questioned.

"Of course. I think it would be good for them. Plus, if they were to chill around here, the whole drama might sink in. Now they can have fun, have lots of make up sex, and come back refreshed." The way she said it causes Corey to choke on his drink. "What it's true?"

"This whole group has such an insane relationship."

"Oh yea. And you love it."

"Oh yea, wouldn't trade it for the world." He snuck another kiss in again, and stopped before they woke up Pip they finally were able to turn back to the TV and finish their movie.


	73. Chapter 73

Tay and Matt had got settled into their cabin and crashed on the bed, tired from not getting much sleep the previous few days. They had just got back from all the precaution meetings about safety and what not. They tired to pay attention to what was being said but they were only able to keep there attention for about half of it. They were more then happy when they were able to get a few hours of sleep. As much as they wanted to go out and explore the ship, they just want to lay snuggled together at the moment.

Tay woke up feeling refreshed. She kissed Matt on the head, he moved alittle and pulled Tay into him tighter but never woke up. Tay smiled and got her self out of Matt's grip he had on her. She got up and walked over to the little table in the room and smelled the beautiful red roses, she noticed the non alcoholic champagne and the cupcakes sitting close by. "Hey beautiful" Matt said sitting up

"Hey sleepyhead" Tay said giggling turning around with some frosting on her finger.

She walked over to Matt to put the frosting on his nose. He pouted some until Tay licked it off. Matt growled and flipped them over, placing soft kisses along her jaw line. Tay wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down closer to him.

They got dressed and went down to get a bite to eat and just look around the ship. They stopped at Sorrento's Pizza, and got a cheese burger pizza. Once they finished eating they headed over to lay by the pool, and soak up some sun. Matt took his tee shirt off and laid down in just his red and white swim shorts. Tay slipped her tank top off and her shorts off leaving her in a pink and white bikini. "Wonder what the everyone else is doing?" Matt asked looking over at Tay.

"I wouldn't be so surprised if they were using the house for a pool party or something. I can't blame them if they did"

"It wouldn't surprise me so much if they did, but they could've asked"

"What would you have told them?"

"I would've told them not to break anything. I just hope Pip is doing ok"

"He's fine I'm sure of it. He knows how to keep people inline." Matt nodded his head in agreement.

"So uh what do you wanna do?"

"Well today I just wanna relax and then go and explore and do most everything the rest of the time. And you best bet that I'm gonna be going to the spa" Matt whined alittle. "What?" Tay asked him raising an eye brow.

"I can be your personal massage therapist" Tay giggled

"I bet you can be, and I will be taking you up on that later"

"I'll be looking forward to it"

They laid in the sun for a few hours. Before they got up slipping their clothes back on. They explored the ship some more when they came across some stores. "Go I know you wanna shop" Matt said when he saw Tay's eyes light up.

She told him that she didn't have to and today was about them spending time together and she could come back at anytime if she wanted to buy something. Matt made sure she didn't want anything. She just pushed him forward and they kept on walking. It's was starting to get late since they slept most the day, so they made it back to there room and relaxed watching a movie. But half way through the movie Matt's lips were on Tay's neck.

After a night full of them giving each other personal massage's, they were off to find something to do, since they had a few hours to spare before they had to be at the salsa class that Tay had signed them up for. Matt wasn't to excited about the dance lesson's but he really didn't have much of a say in the matter.

After they did the zip line for a spine-tingling rush as you race across the Oasis class' Central Park, suspended nine decks in the air. They both enjoyed the the zip line since they were flying through the air and that's where Matt felt the most comfortable, and was starting to like being high up, she was starting to think that she was gonna have to start being a highflying diva in the ring.

After the salsa class they went back to the room and they ordered room service. Out of everything they could do on all the decks there was, they just wanted to spend time in the room being with each other. After they got room service they made a nice warm bath in the oversized tub and added some bubbles. They slipped into the tub with some strawberries, and the non alcoholic champagne. They feed each other which turned into a very sexual moment between them. Once they finished in the tub, they moved there little moment to the bed. Matt carring Tay who had her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips attached to his neck. Matt laid her down on the bed, Tay pulled him with her.

Once they finished their little moment of more personal massages. They slipped the robes around their sweaty bodies and walked out on the balcony. Tay stood infront of the railing looking out at the ocean, not that she could see anything since it was dark but they stars were out and beautiful. Matt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Tay placed her hands on his arms and lent back into him. They stood like that not saying anything for a what felt like hours when the sun started to come up which was breathtaking. "I love you" Matt whispered in her ear.

"I love you" Tay told him looking back at him, giving him a gently and sweet kiss.


	74. Chapter 74

Josie woke up the next morning with Corey wrapped around her like usual. It had started to amuse her more, and she was coming more comfortable to it. She stretched out her legs, and felt a little bump by her feet. She looked up to see Pip look up shocked that someone would dare disturb him, before stretching and then curl back up to sleep. She slid a little way from Corey and got her phone. She leaned over to snap a picture before sending it Tay's phone.

"Do you really think they are going to be checking their phones on their trip?" Corey asked, causing her to jump. She didn't think he was awake yet so it just shocked her. "I scare you a little bit there?" She put her phone down and rolled over into his chest.

"A little. I thought you were still in deep sleep," she leaned over and gave him a good afternoon kiss, "And I'm sure they will if they are on an island. Tay knows I'll keep her updated on her furry child."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He was now fully awake and completely distracted by the woman laying next to him.

"Not in front of the kitten," she told him giggling as she stopped his hand from going under her long t-shirt she wore to bed.

"But he's sleeping," Corey pouted.

"And you know he's going to wake up. It's wrong, and he'll tell his parents on us," she laughed kissing him again, "But maybe later we'll leave him on the couch with animal planet on or something. But you need to get moving. Weren't you and Tyler going to help Lea at the gym today?"

"Ugh, forgot about that," he looked over at the clock, "I still have an hour or so until I have to make my appearance. While I'm away, what are your plans?" She pretended to think and just smiled.

"I have an appointment with my artist. Nothing major."

"Does it involve a new tattoo that means you will have to be on top tonight?" he laughed, trying to see if she was finally getting the phoenix.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to wait and see." She kissed him again letting her hand run down his chest and once on his hip bone, she rolled away and out of the bed. He mumbled something about her being a tease as she left the bed, scooping up Pip, and heading into the kitchen to feed him.

A few hours later Josie was laying on her stomach letting her artist do her magic. In the center of her upper back piece going right down her spine a brightly colored phoenix was being added. She gave her friend full artistic control and was guessing it would be full of a lot of bright colors like oranges and yellows by the time she was done.

"So you really haven't killed Matt when you've seen him?" she asked.

"Only in my mind a few times, but you've been proud of me for being so well behaved. He's a good guy, but like the majority of men, he's also an idiot."

"I would recommend you not make me laugh as I was stabbing you with needles," she commented, "But that's good. Is it weird?"

"Very. But it's getting better. Plus because Matt screwed up, I talked them into taking a vacation to work on themselves and their relationship. I'm currently watching their kitten. If Corey wasn't with me, the whole situation, it'd probably be a lot more difficult."

"So you are really digging this guy. And to think I was a little iffy about letting you take him home that night," she laughed, "But I guess it was a good thing."

"What exactly led to that? A lot of that night is really blurred."

She laughed again, and then filled Josie in. The two of them had been doing shots when Corey came over. She thought he seemed like a decent and completely different guy than Matt so she decided to let him chill and not blow him off. She had had fun watching them flirt and interact with one another. The three had talked about ink and meshed well also. She had figured Corey would just be a fun way for her friend to rebound but was happy it turned out to be more than that.

"I've tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. And for some reason, I gave him a key to my place so he'd stop threatening to climb the balcony. Didn't want him to get hurt and ruin his wrestling career."

"How did you react when he told ya that one? Because he didn't mention that at the bar?"

"I tried to kick him out, and than that bastard seduced me in my kitchen."

"Sounds hot, this shading is going to hurt." A second later Josie hissed a little before relaxing more and continued chatting. "So he's practically moved in?"

"Yea, I guess. I really should clean out a drawer for him or something."

"And he's introduced you to people?"

"Yea. He just asked me to go to Pittsburgh with him. I guess to kind of meet family. It's scary but nice at the same time after all the drama."

"We'll you deserve it! When do I get to see Matt again? I know he sat in on a few sessions, but I do want to scare him a bit, especially when I've inked his girlfriend."

"And I'm sure she'd love to see that. She's so into making him suffer a little. Not quite the way I used to with my fun toys, but give her time. I'm tempted to buy her a fuzzy pair of handcuffs, but I don't know if that would be weird. We avoid the whole we were sleeping with the same man talk, which is understandable, but I think that kind of stuff would be fun for them. She has a dark side."

"Really? That girl who you brought in, is too sweet."

"She has a dark side. The whole heel turn is definitely going to let her have that show. And she'll have more fun with it."

"Yea, I saw that coming. Can't wait, how long do I have to wait?"

Josie explained about the whole suspension thing. It was on the website so it wasn't like it was a secret. She said Tay still had some time to heal and work drama.

"Which is why we work for ourselves."

"Amen, Exactly."

The two continued their chatting as the work was being done. Once it was completely finished, Josie was amazed by it. She couldn't wait to show everyone. So Tay got a picture via the cell phone, however, Corey would have to wait for that night. She knew he would be impressed. She hugged her friend goodbye and headed home.

She opened the door and Pip was there on the edge of the couch watching and waiting. She grabbed a treat from his bag, and he happily forgave her leaving him. It wasn't long before they were both sitting on the couch relaxing waiting for dinner time and for Corey to finally come home.


	75. Chapter 75

Tay and Matt were sitting in the warm white sand watching the waves came in and go back out. Tay had already tried to convince Matt to let her bury him in the sand but he didn't want any part in it. No matter how hard Tay pouted and whined Matt still refused to do it. Instead he picked Tay up and ran into the water. Tay held onto Matt and laughed when they hit the water.

Tay laid on her stomach looking out at the ocean. When Matt sat on her butt and and started to massage her back. "What are you doing baby?"

"Just seemed like you needed a massage. Is it so wrong for me to do this?" He asked untying the strings to her bikini top.

"No, it's just you haven't massaged my back since a few months after we started to date. Why did you untie my top for?"

"Well get use to it baby, I'm gonna start treating you like the princess you are, and they were in my way." Tay laughed at that. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not a princess, you just have to treat me right. You can't avoid agruments and fights it's gonna happen but we always have the make up sex after so it's worth it. You best tie them when you are done."

"I will don't worry about it. I'm the only one that is allowed to see what's under your top. It doesn't mean I like fighting with you any better. I'm just lucky that you had the heart to forgive me" He told her tracing the dragon and the stars on her back.

"I hate fighting with you too. Yes you are Matt, I'm lucky to have you too. I will worry. You're the only guy I want to see what's under my little bikini anyways."

Matt scoffed "Yea right you could do way better then me. I best be the only guy, wait when do girls get to see?"

"In the diva's locker room. Whether you want to believe it or not Matt, I can't do better then you. Yea granted you screwed me over with work and for the past year but at the end of the day you were always there for me and that's what matters."

"I know but I could've done things differently thou. Oh yea."

"Yea you could've not smoked the spice with Mike and we would still be on the schedule to work and not here enjoying some us time that we needed to have" Matt nodded

"True, plus you and Josie wouldn't be the best of friends" Tay laughed

"Yep, and she would've never met Corey and we wouldn't be living together either"

"Corey seems to be a good guy for her, and that's what she needs after I messed with her. But if I did things different you wouldn't be fighting with your dad right now"

"Yea they are good for each other. And I have Jason, and he will come around. But most importantly I have you and that's what I care about right now. I don't need anyone but you right now"

"And Pip, you can't forget our little furball of a kid" Matt threw in still tracing the tattoo.

"Yea and him, which reminds me" she said pulling her phone out of her bag and looking at the pics "Speaking of our furball of a kid" Tay said handing her phone back to Matt so he could see the pic. Matt laughed "Um the next picture is the new tat that Josie just got" Tay told him not sure how he would react to it.

Matt looked at the picture of Josie's newest tat. "That's pretty cool" Was the only thing he said handing the phone back to Tay. Then he quickly tied Tay's bikini.

_'Hot tat, Matt says it cool. Tell Pip that his mommy & daddy love and miss him. Oh and try not to ruin my house to bad ;P"_

Tay sent the text to Josie and put her phone away. She rolled onto her back and looked up at Matt. He moved back some and traced the ying yang heart tat that was revealed since she was wearing a small bikini that would show it off. Tay smiled "Would you ever get a tattoo?" She asked running her hands up and down his legs.

"I wouldn't know what to get. And they're not really my thing"

"They don't have to be your thing, and you could get a small peace sign. Since you're all about the peace"

"I wouldn't know where to put it" Tay asked him if he would want it hid or out in the open if he did go through with it. "Um maybe behind my ear or something." Tay smirked alittle "What are you thinking?"

"I got an idea baby. Wanna shock everyone back home?"

"Depends on what the idea is" Matt told her playing with her belly ring.

Tay quickly told him that he could go get a henna tat or get one airbrushed on and make everyone think that he got a real tattoo. It didn't take Matt long to agree to it. Matt was going to have fun with this. Matt got up and helped Tay up. Matt slipped his shirt on and Tay slipped her white sundress on.

Tay slipped her bag over her shoulder and interlaced her fingers with Matt's and walked to the local tattoo shop to see what they could do. About twenty minutes later Tay was sending pictures of Matt's tattoo to everyone. Not only did Tay send the finished tat pic to them she sent pictures that showed a tattoo artist, with his tattoo gun working on the tattoo. Like they talked about Matt got a peace sign done in black ink, right behind his left ear.

Once Tay finished sending the pics they thanked the guy they asked to do them this favor, in return Matt and Tay took a few pics with the guy and signed a few things for the guy. They all were happy when Matt and Tay walked out. They went back to the ship to clean up and get ready for a romantic dinner.


	76. Chapter 76

Josie pulled her car behind the others and grabbed the bags of snacks out of her car. The group had decided that it was time for another pool party barbeque. They all knew where the key was, so the others headed over while she ran to the store. Not too surprised she saw the neighbor gardening by the fence when she got there. She left the bag on the steps and walked over to say hello.  
>"So how long are they away for?" The little old lady teased.<p>

"Not too long. They are on a cruise now, and then going to St. Louis to visit his family. So our weird little crew might be showing up more often being I have the kitten, and Matt has the best back yard." Josie felt her pocket vibrate but decided to ignore it and chat with the neighbor.

"Yes, I saw on that internet thing that Matt got in trouble. So not like him. He's a good boy." Josie laughed.

"Yes he is, he made a dumb choice though. But it ends up being good for them I think to get away, and even better for us to use their pool."

"I don't want to seem like the nosey neighbor I am, but who's the new non tattooed girl?"

"Oh you are not nosey, just observant. That's actually Matt's girlfriend Tay's sister Lea. And just to make things more complicated she's currently living with her boyfriend Tyler while training to be a wrestler too. Have you ever been to a live show?" The neighbor shook her head, "We'll we might have to change that. Corey and Tyler have a little feud going on at the FCW shows and you really should come with me one day to check it out."

"Oh honey, I'm too old for those shows."

"Not at all. I'll let you know when the next one is, and you can sit ring side with me."

"I'll think about it," she said smiling, "Shouldn't you be getting to the barbeque? I don't want to keep you?"

"You know I never have to rush anywhere, I have plenty of time to chat. Did you want to join us? We might look scary but we are pretty well behaved."

"Not today, but I might have to take you up on it. I've only seen inside Matt's house once, and as I said, I am the nosey neighbor."

"Well you let me know. He's got a great collection of tea's we can so use and just relax. Plus when I bring the kitten back, you need to meet him."

"Go have fun! It was great talking to you. Have fun with the new boy. I need to meet him too so I can give you my approval."

"Of course. Next time I see you I'll drag him over to the fence, unless you are sure you don't want to come over now."

"I have some things to do. But thank you."

"Oh…have to show you something really quick." She turned around lifting her shirt up so that the phoenix was visible, "What do you think?"

"It looks awesome, and makes me want one more." Josie turned back around lowering her shirt.

"Just let me know when, or I'm going to start thinking you don't want to hang out with me," she teased, "If you change your mind, you know where we are."

The old woman smiled and went back to work on her garden, as Josie headed to go join her friends. She reached in her pocket to check the text and did a double take while walking through the doors. Her steps quickened as she rushed through the house almost tripping out the back sliding glass doors to get to the others. Tyler of course was the only one to catch her stumble and started laughing.

"Did anyone else get a text from Tay?" Tyler and Lea were in the pool and Corey in the hot tub and they all shook their heads no. "Cause it looks like Matt got a tattoo, like behind his ear, and I'm shocked. But it's too small to really get a look at it in the one shot. It's a little peace sign behind his ear. I'm so confused."

"He's not into tattoos like the rest of ya'll?" Lea laughed while splashing Tyler.

"He went to sit in on some of my touch ups, and I thought he was going to pass out. I don't even have a tattoo on my skull," Josie laughed. They tried to figure out but finally Josie gave in, "We need to go to a better source…I'm calling Mike. I'll put him on speaker." She dialed and switched the phone to speaker. Mike didn't even say hello just,

"I'm guessing Tay sent you the picture?"

"Yea, half the group hasn't seen it yet because we are all crashing in your brother and Tay's backyard so they are in the pool."

"Or hot tub," Corey called out.

"I miss that hot tub," Mike commented drifted away for a little, "Is the neighbor watching you guys?"

"I totally invited her over but she passed on it. So do you think he really did it? Like I know he's really trying to do anything for Tay right now, but your brother wasn't always great with…needles." She caught herself, she was about to say pain, but some of the kinky shit they had done, he was into it.

"I really don't know. My screen is small, but it looks real. But I agree with you, I'm unsure if he would have the guts. I mean, the spine is bad, but behind his ear?" The group all thought, Lea and Tyler had paddled to the edge of the pool, leaning against it.

"Are you going home to visit the family when they do?"

"Not sure," he commented, "I'm still trying to see what I'm booked for."

"We'll if you can, I think you need to be our spy, being none of us could just walk in," she then laughed, "Plus none of them know me and that would be interesting for him to explain. Your parents are teachers, so I'm sure they think Matt has a nice crowd down here." The whole group laughed then.

"I'll keep you updated if I can get there or not, and I think I feel like being a secret agent instead. The parents have been bugging me to visit anyway. But if they freaked out on my stars on my back, if it's real they are going to flip out on him, and I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Your family tattoo might save everyone," she laughed, "Ok, thanks Agent Mike. I'll let you go. Keep us updated, and I'm changing your contact name to Agent M in my phone."

"Enjoy the pool everyone! Wish I was there."

"Wish you were too, you're missing a fun time."

They disconnected even more confused than before. Josie walked around with her phone showing everyone the picture. It was so close and from a cell phone so they couldn't tell if it was red or anything. After discussing it, they finally dropped the topic and decided to enjoy the water. Josie stripped down to her suit and climbed into the hot tub with Corey. He hadn't seen her since that morning and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She told him he'd have to bring a necklace out on his next show, because she might have a friend with her he'd have to make sure to give special attention to. He looked confused but she just smiled. They both chatted, and realized it was quiet. They turned around finding Tyler and Lea making out in the pool like a couple of teenagers. They laughed and decided they couldn't let the newer couple have all the fun. After a little while they all finally got out of their chosen water and grilled up some dinner before Corey and Josie left to go feed and take care of Pip.

Matt and Tay must've gotten back on the boat because there was no reply to any of her questions about the tattoo, or super cute picture of Pip of Corey. All the group could hope was that Mike was free and able to play spy or secret agent, depending on his mood, for them. Until then, there was still awhile until the couple would be home and they would find out for themselves.


	77. Chapter 77

Tay and Matt enjoyed there romantic dinner together and Matt surprised her and bought her a dozen long stem red roses, when he said he was using the bathroom but walked to the little florist shop they passed on the way to the restaurant. Matt wasn't trying to do anything but be a better boyfriend. Of course that ment they spent most the night being intimate. They knew it was going to be hard to get back to the nights they got very little sleep. But right now they didn't care.

Tay looked at her phone well she was curled up to Matt. "Baby what are you doing?" Matt mumbled into Tay's hair.

"Checking to see what everyone has to say about your tat. And they don't believe it until they see it and Josie has asked a bunch of questions"

"Are you gonna tell her anything?"

"Nah not right now, but uh we will have to get it retouched up and look more real before we head to your parents house" Tay told him as Matt moved her hair and started to kiss her neck and shoulder and mumbled something about why he would have to do that for. "Mike managed to clear his schedule and will be there when we get there."

"You do know that everyone most importantly Josie knows that I can't get a tat" Matt said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why's that?" Matt told her it had to do with pain and he was never very good with pain. "But you wrestle and most moves leave you in pain"

"It's not the same, I don't feel the pain from wrestling until most of it is gone. You know what I'm talking about because you get the same energy and endorphins running through you." Tay nodded in argeement to that. She knew what Matt was talking about.

"As far as they need to know is that I got you drunk and you made a drunk decision to get the tat."

"In the middle of the day?"

"Yea why? We are on a vacation, we can do what we want when we want. We don't have rules to follow"

"I know that true's. But I just want them to believe it's real until I can see the look on their faces"

"Yea but you know your brother is gonna know the truth after looking at it for hours on end. And if your parents were to think its real they will be mad at you like you say they were at Mike."

"Mike isn't the smart cookie around, and I will deal with all of them when the time comes. So don't worry your little pretty nose about it" Matt finished with a kiss to Tay's nose.

Tay giggled "Ok, it's all in your hands"

"Just like you're in my hands now" Matt said placing kisses to her neck as he snaked his hands down her torso. He started to nibble on her neck. Tay couldn't hold her soft moans in any longer.

Over the last few days Matt and Tay very rarely left their room. They found it better to stay in bed all day then to go out and lay in the sun. Before they knew it they were docking and as much as Tay wanted to make a small detour to see Pip, she was excited to go see Matt's parents once again. Once they were in the car Tay quickly replied back to Josie and answered all the questions Josie had asked her. She felt bad that she was lying to her about this, but it was a joke and everyone would just laugh about it. She really wanted to see what Mike was going to do when he saw Matt's little tattoo he got. They stopped and got everything retouched up on the tat so now it looked more real then it did before. Tay had fallen asleep on the car ride to St. Louis.

"Tay sweetie we're here" Matt softly told her gently shaking her awake.

Tay groaned and stretched some. She blinked a few times and smiled "About time, do they know that we are now living together?" Tay asked getting out of the car strecthing some more.

"Yea I told them and when they wanted to know why, I just told them that it was about time we took our relationship to the next level, and that I had to get you to Tampa." Matt told her getting there stuff out.

"You're mom wont mind if I throw some of our stuff in the wash will she? And you didn't have to get me to Tampa, I was just fine in New York"

"Oh really now?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around Tay's waist and picking her up and spinning around.

"Matthew Joseph put her down"

"Yes mom" Matt said putting Tay down and getting their stuff. Tay giggled and stuck her tongue out at Matt. "Just wait I'll get you back for that Taylor" Matt softly told her.

"Hello Tay"

"Hi Mrs. Korklan" Tay said smiling walking to the door.

"Sweetie, I have told you before call me Julie"

"Ok Julie" Tay said hugging her. Matt walked in and put the bags down then hugged and kissed his moms cheek.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

"Out back he insisted that we have a barbeque. Mike will be back in a few minutes he went to the store for something."

"Julie can I go put some of our clothes in the wash?"

"Sure go ahead. You remember where it's at?"

"Yep" Tay said picking a few bags up and walking down the hall to the laundry room.

Matt and his mom sat down and Matt explained that his little tat was fake but he was trying to convince Mike and a few others back in Tampa that it was real. His mom agreed to go along with it. Tay quickly joined them. It wasn't much longer and Matt's dad had joined them. "Tay it's a good to see you again" his dad said sitting down by Julie.

"It's nice to see you Mr. I mean Sheldon" Tay said fixing her mistake.

Matt joked around that they missed Tay more then they missed him. And they agreed that it was true. Matt once again explained his tat to his dad before Mike got back. They got caught up about what was going on. Matt and Tay left out the fact that they have been fighting and that Matt had been cheating on her. They were appalled to hear that Vince would do something like that to Tay over Matt's huge mistake.

Mike fixed his black bow tie and walked into the house. He was going to be the best secret agent he could be. "Hey Tay, Matt" He said walking over to the couch that Tay and Matt were sitting on. "So what's with this tattoo behind your ear Matthew?" Mike asked moving Matt's head to the side and looking at the tattoo. "It can't be real bro. You wouldn't do this, not when mom and dad would yell at you and be so disappointed"

Matt informed Mike that he already got the lecture about tattoos and how disappointed he made their parents. Matt and Tay were shocked when Mike was believing that it was real. It did help that the fake peace sign looked like a real one. Mike excused himself and went upstairs to make a very important call to Josie and the others. He was going to reveal his tattoo later when the tension was much less. Once Mike was outta sight everyone started to laugh and relax some.


	78. Chapter 78

"Dude, its real!" was the first thing Mike stated after Josie said hello. She shook her head before laughing. She leaned back into Corey on her couch so he could semi hear the conversation.

"Number one, since when have I been a dude, boy. And I'm guessing by it you meant your brother's tattoo."

"Sorry, I just needed to report my findings."

"Why are you talking so funny?" she asked.

"Must be the bow tie, cutting off blood flow to the brain or something." That caused both Josie and Corey to crack up, and to get a look of disapproval from the kitten sleeping on a pillow Josie had found for him, on the floor. Josie complemented him about getting into character so well in order to complete the mission. Then she asked more about that tattoo, still suspicious that Matt had paid his brother off knowing what they were up to.

"It's small. Like you wouldn't notice it right away if you didn't know it was there. Looks clean. It's been long enough so if there was any redness it was gone. I totally plan if I get a chance to go through his bag to check for cleaning solution."

"Good plan. They haven't been home, and no one ever uses the whole bottle. Our only problem with that would be if it was more than the ounces they were allowed to fly with. But have fun, and I think we all need a picture of you rocking the bow tie."

"With a shirt on please," Corey added, "I don't want my girl getting pictures from you looking like a Chippendale's dancer."

"I am pretty hot, maybe that should be a back up plan if the wrestling doesn't work out."

"Mike," Josie laughed, "Focus. Did your parents yell at him or anything?"

"I was sent to the store for the parents, when they got here, so I missed it. But my parents looked really annoyed at him. So I'm going to wait a little to show off mine."

The group talked a little bit longer before Josie told him to get back to his family before they thought something was wrong or got suspicious of him disappearing for so long. Josie told him to keep his eyes out for anything weird, but other than that to have a good time. She promised to text the others his report, hung up, and cuddled closer into Corey.

"I still can't believe it, but Mike does know tattoos, so who knows." She sent the text as Corey wrapped his arms around her. He moved her hair so he could get access to her neck.

"Speaking of tattoos, I still have yet to get a good look at your new one," he whispered sending a chill through Josie's spine.

"You helped me clean it," she somehow got out.

"Yea. But that was quick. I really didn't get to touch it, or really look at it."

"You are always horny aren't ya?" she teased feeling his hands slip under the bottom of her shirt.

"That I may be, I can't help it if chicks dig me. But all I want is you, and to get all up close with the new ink." She tried to hide her excitement, but he had the ability to turn her on quicker than anyone before him had.

"Fine. Quickly and quietly to the bed room." The two crept out of the room and she silently closed the door behind them so that Pip wouldn't wake up and want to come inside with them. She turned around to see Corey just staring at her. He raised his eyes brows as if to instruct her to follow them with her shirt. She just smiled walking towards him, putting a simple kiss on his lips. They stood their wrapped in one another for a little, just enjoying the taste of each others mouth. But the pg moment was too much for Corey and out of no where, Josie was turned around slammed into his chest. He placed his hand on the center of her back and pushed her down in front of him. With his other hand that wasn't kept her bent over, he lifted up her shirt, and let it fall to the floor. He reached around to her front, and she pushed herself back against him causing a groan. He took her breast in his hand as he tried to gain more control of the situation. He pinched her nipple with one hand, as he used the other to easily unsnap her bra, and let that fall as well. He then took the other and pulled her just enough in front of him that he could truly see the tattoo. "Open your eyes," he whispered. She did as he told her and she saw that they were in front of the mirror that hung on the back of her door. Josie was able to see every touch, stroke, and pinch that he was torturing her body with. Finally after watching the passion in her face with her, he focused on the tattoo. He leaned forward and then traced the outline of it with his tongue. Josie hissed and her back straightened for a moment. When he was done admiring and memorizing it with his mouth he gently pushed her back down.

"I think I like this position," He teased looking into the mirror, "We might have to try it one day." He pushed himself against her again. He continued a rhythm grinding against her while keeping her in place.

"Imagine if I looked into a mirrored headboard," she laughed, "We could have a lot of fun with that."

He groaned, "Or the ceiling." He then slipped his arms to her waist lifting, carrying her and tossing her onto the bed. She shook her head as he climbed on top of her. "Oh just imagine being able to see everything I do to you." He leaned down taking her mouth in his again. While there she was finally able to remove his shirt so their skin could press together.

Not too long after they were both wrapped up together with a blanket covering them, along with a fresh layer of sweat. Corey kept running his hands through her hair, trying to pull her even closer as they caught their breaths.

"We need to look into more fun stuff," he got out.

"We haven't even played with half the stuff in my drawer. But there is this place in Orlando if you are up for a road trip we could check out."

"mmm," was all he said. He was about to say something else, when a little noise interrupted their thoughts and conversation, a little scratching noise coming from the other side of the door. "I think you were too loud," Corey teased.

"Me? You were grunting like a cave man," she made fun of him pushing him away, "But it is his dinner time, so I'm going to go with that." She got up first and Corey just watched. She slipped on pajama pants, and her robe.

"I really do like the tattoo, she did a great job," he told her still unable to get out of them.

"I'm glad. But you better get ready fast, or I'll sic Pip on you. Get dressed," she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He looked bummed but she told him they could play a little more later with a wink, as she walked outside and to the kitchen with Pip following behind.


	79. Chapter 79

Tay got up and walked into the laundry room. She leaned against the washer crossing her arms. "What are you doing?"

Mike droped Matt's bag and slowly turned around "Uh nothing"

"Hmmm so it seems. What's up Mike?"

"I gotta uh use the bathroom" Mike said trying to walk past Tay.

Tay stepped in his way. "Uh I don't think so. Spill. What are you up too?"

"What's going on in here?" Matt asked walking in.

"What are you doing in here Matthew?" Mike asked trying to get the attention from him to Matt.

"I came to help my girlfriend. So what are you doing in here Michael?"

"Fine I was sent here to be a special agent and make sure that your tattoo was real." Matt burst out lauging.

"That's why you are wearing that bow tie and suit?" Tay asked giggling.

"Yes it's not funny" Mike pouted taking the bow tie off. "And I was seeing if you had the cleaning solution for your tattoo to really make sure.

"You are taking this too far dude." Matt said finally catching his breath.

"Should we tell him?" Matt looked at Tay then Mike.

"I don't know, should we?"

"Tell me what? And you should so tell me whatever it is you have to tell"

"If we tell you something, promise you wont run upstairs and tell everyone the truth"

"I don't know, what do I get for keeping it secret?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you do tell them you will not be welcome at our house" Tay said moving into Matt's arms "Plus I will get my brother after you, I mean he only lives a few minute drive from your house, and I'm sure he would love to bug you"

"Fine I wont tell anyone, I can't stand your brother he's creepy" Mike agreed. He didn't want Jason any where close to him, it was bad enough the little time he did spend with the guy.

"The truth is this tattoo" Matt said pointing to the peace sign "Fake, we thought it would be a fun to trick everyone. But we didn't expect that you would be here dressed as a special agent. Just please keep it going. Tell them everything they need to know so they think it's real"

"I will but what are you going to do for me?"

"Have you told mom and dad about your new tat?" Mike shook his head no "I'll make sure she doesn't freak out on you over this one" Mike agreed to that.

"How was the cruise?"

Matt walked off talking to Mike about what they did on the crusie. Tay was hoping that he wouldn't spill to much about what happened well they were in the bedroom. Tay sighed at that thought, maybe it was time to spice things up a bit, but after everything she went through, she was a bit scared to do anything to crazy or over the top. She would just talk to Josie about it when they got back to Tampa next week.

Tay was about ready to walk out and help Julie in the kitchen when her phone rang. She looked to see who was calling, she was shocked to see that number flash across her screen.

Tay skipped outside and slipped onto Matt's lap all smiles "What's with you baby?"

"I got a call, a very good call, Mike how long do you have off?"

"I don't have any shows again for two weeks, why?"

"Because we have to head out Wednesday and I figured you could come with"

"Baby why do we have to leave in two days? What's going on here?"

"I'm making my return to the ring, for FCW. Just don't tell anyone, I just wanna show up Thursday night, not be seen. It has to be like this or what's planned wont work out for the show."

"So they're not punishing you for my screw up anymore?"

"They still are in away, I can't return to Raw until you do, and then they will figure out my story line. But I'm free to wrestle in FCW until your suspention is up"

"Do you know if they are still gonna do the storyline with us?"

"Vince may have mentioned it but it wont be until you drop the tag titles again, and you turn heel, since I have gotten over better as a heel."

"I would love to be a heel again, I can't wait" Matt pulled Tay into a kiss.

Mike made a gagging noise "I don't need to see my brothers face getting sucked off"

"Watch it Mike, or you will be seeing more then me kissing your brother" Mike raised an eyebrow, but Matt knew what was going on.

"So I would like get to see you two going at it?"

"No you will get to see me kicking your ass over and over again when Matt records it for the world to see"

"Yea uh I think I'll go change" Mike got up and walked inside. Tay yelled after him reminding him not to say a word about Matt's tat.

"So what's so secret about your return to FCW?"

"You will have to wait and see, but don't worry about it baby, let's just have fun with your family for the next two days." Matt nodded and agreed just to lay back and have fun.

Tay got up to call Josie and see how Pip was doing. Matt went in and talked to his mom about Mike getting another tattoo. Tay sat down on the porch swing and dailed Josie's number. "Hey Tay" Josie said very excited.

"Hey girl, yes Matt's tat is real and how's my little baby doing?" Pip must of knew that his mommy was on the other line. Tay could hear him moewing into the phone.

"He misses you, I'm not sure if he misses Matt or not. He's trying to steal the phone from me now. How was the cruise? How did you get Matt to get a tat?"

"It was good, what we needed. You get him drunk enough and bargain him with sex he will do anything you say. I'm sure he misses Matt, but wont show it."

"Tay hold on" Tay heard a bunch of noise "Sorry Pip won and knocked the phone outta my hand then laid on it and tried to attack my hand, had to bribe him with a few treats." Tay giggled and told Josie that she would talk to her when they got back to Tampa.

Tay hung up and walked inside seeing that she missed everything between Mike and their parents. They all seemed to be relaxed. Tay walked over and looked at Mike's tat now that it was healed. Mike had pulled Tay's shirt up and showed Julie and Sheldon the dragon tat. They were amused by it but were a bit disappointed that Tay had got a tattoo. Even though Tay and Matt had only been going out for a year, they saw Tay as a daughter already. Mike mentioned that she had another one. They raised their eyebrows and Tay reluctantly turned around and revealed the ying yang heart. She explained what both tattoos ment and they smiled knowing that Tay loved Matt and Matt loved her. They were waiting to start planning their son's wedding.


	80. Chapter 80

Another day another cup of coffee was needed in order to function. Josie and Corey as usual had a late night. Josie was thankful she thought to grab a dvd from Matt's house of a pay per view she knew Tay was on. She put Pip's pillow on the couch and the match so it was on repeat to give them some alone time. She had her work spread out on a table at Starbucks, trying to just get things a bit more organized. She had tried to do it at home, but Pip wanted attention and wouldn't give up. She loved the kitten but it was obvious he was missing his "parents" or at least his "mother" and was acting out a little because of it. He really was like a child and that made her laugh.

It was Wednesday afternoon and she had a decent amount of work to get done if she wanted to go to the FCW show the next night. Her plan after she finished was to go bug Matt and Tay's neighbor and talk her into coming. She figured if she told her she was looking for someone to ride with, the little old lady might give in. Plus she would add a promise of some VIP options and getting to meet Corey, she might finally be able to convince her. She was in the middle of an expense report when a shadow blocked her light. She looked up to see the still nervous but smiling face of Kofi.

"Hey, mon," she said with a grin teasing him about his old lost Jamaican accent. He shook his head and sat down at the extra chair across from her.

"You still seem like you are in a real good mood," he laughed, "Still with Corey I guess?"

"Yup. It's good times. Plus I'm currently cat sitting so that's fun too. But how are you doing?" Kofi paused before answering. It was pretty obvious Matt didn't only hurt himself and Tay, but also his Tag Team partner with his poor decision. She hadn't seen Kofi on tv, so was guessing he was also being punished like Tay had been. If he did ever use her event service, she would really be jacking up the price.

"I'm good, just enjoying some time off with the wife before getting back on the road."

"So everything is good on the road? You two should totally join our crash at Matt's house parties. It seems to be a couple thing, and it's always a good time." Kofi laughed at that.

"You've been hanging out at his house? That's awesome. He does have a great backyard."

"I'm cat sitting but even if the kitten stays at my place, we still head over there. I think the water helps Tyler and Corey because we seem to go over there especially after matches with them being away."

"Yea, he told me they were going away, and I also got a strange picture from him."

"Of the tattoo?" Kofi nodded, "Yea, I'm still unsure if I believe it's real or not even though we sent Mike to find out. I just know Matt, and I've seen him almost pass out when I got some of mine done, so I still can't quite believe it. I will keep you updated."

"Thanks. Yea, I'm the same way with thinking about that. We've always been close, but I really could never see him getting one, especially on his head."

"I'm sure I have a right to make fun of him somehow with that, being thick skulled or something, but I'll hold myself back. How are you doing with your traveling buddies not on the road?"

"It's weird but ok. Me and Mark Henry have ridden a bit, and he's always got good stories. It's fun times. Plus Matt has been sending random stuff to each hotel spot we arrive at to try and make it up for his screw up I guess. At least we are getting to keep the belts for now."

"Good job for him. I didn't even have to put that into his head."

"So the vacation?"

"Yup, all me. Figured it would be good for them. Tay took the suggestion and got it all done."

"And then you guys get the pool. You said it's a couple's thing, who is Tyler dating?" Josie just started laughing.

"You'll get a kick out of this. He's dating Tay's sister." Kofi laughed and agreed it was amusing. He asked how the sister was doing with the training and Josie told him good for what she's told her. Lea was still getting used to her, but she knew she'd come around. Matt hadn't mentioned about Tay's shooting star press, and was even more shocked when Josie explained how Tyler was the one with the patience and trust to teach her. He couldn't wait to see it and hoped Vince would let her use it. After a little more catching up, Kofi's wife called to find out where he was. Josie took the phone and caught up with her as well. Kofi couldn't keep anything from his wife and she was concerned how Josie was doing. Once Josie told her everything that was going on, she felt a lot better, but still wanted to kick Matt's butt. Josie had laughed and told her she wasn't alone. She also made sure to let her know about the backyard, so once they got rid of her husband, and Matt and Tay were back on the road, she would have to join everyone. They made plans to meet for lunch and catch up once Kofi was gone, and things started to feel like they were heading even more back to normal. Finally Kofi left and Josie was able to finish her work.

She headed straight to Matt's neighbor as planned. She parked on the street and went over to the neighbor's house. She was quickly invited inside, and Josie worked on trying to sell her idea to her. The lady agreed, only because she didn't want her driving all that way on her own. Or so she claimed. Josie knew she wanted to see a live show, and even more importantly judge and meet her new boyfriend. They made plans for Josie to pick her up the next day, and the woman couldn't help but smile as she let Josie out.

The next day the car ride was actually a lot of fun. Josie had been nervous the neighbor would be worried getting into a car with someone she only knew from talking on the other side of the fence, but the neighbor seemed pumped. Josie filled her in all the ongoing story lines, and she smiled the whole way there. After helping her out of the car, they went inside and the neighbor took everything in. She texted Corey to let him know they made it, and he said he couldn't wait to see them both. Josie was shocking enough, but now she was hanging out with her "grandmother". A lot of the fans knew she knew people, and suspected she was dating Corey, so being able to shock them a little bit too was amusing for her.

Finally the lights went down and the show was getting ready to start. She couldn't have planned it any more perfect, Corey was the first one out. Him and his manager walked over to the two, and opened his vest in front of them. Josie got her hat as usual and the neighbor got a costume jewelry set of beads, put around her neck. Josie could tell even if they haven't officially met, the necklace and getting involved in the show, Corey had already won her over.

"That's my boyfriend," she told her.

"Good choice. I like him. I guess I'll allow you to keep him around." Josie thanked her and winked at Corey so he knew he was approved. Then they waited, getting more excited it was show time. Not knowing that they weren't the only ones causing a surprises tonight.


	81. Chapter 81

Over the last few days everything went good. They all went out to a nice restaurant. They drilled Mike wanting to know when he was going to find a girl and settled down. Mike joked that the girl he wanted was with his brother and sitting across from him. Tay would kick him under the table. She didn't even know Mike when she met Matt. But she there was no doubt in her mind that even if she knew Mike before Matt she would still pick Matt. But with all seriousness a side Mike said he had met someone and was waiting for the right time to introduce her to the family, and his friends. Since he didn't want too scare her off.

The days flew by and it was time for them to leave. Julie and Sheldon were sad to see them leave, Mike, Matt and Tay were sad to leave. Matt and Tay were happy to get home. Tay wanted to see Pip more then anything or anyone. But she would she him soon enough. The closer they got to Tampa the more hyper Tay got.

Tay was jumping around in the car on the way to the arena. They stopped by the house and dropped their stuff and changed. Tay stole Mike's baseball cap and put it on she wore dark over sized sunglasses, a huge hoodie they bought on the way to the show, she was wearing a pair of Mike's baggy jeans since Matt's didn't fit right. Tay threw the hoodie up and walked into the arena after the show started. Mike and Matt were dressed the same as her but they didn't have the hat or sunglasses.

Tyler and Corey were half way through the match when they turned the lights off. Tay threw the glasses to Matt and walked out. She knew that Tyler and Corey knew something like this was going to happen so they knew where to stand but they weren't sure who was going to attack them.

Tay got into the ring and knocked them both out and quickly walked to the back. When the lights came on Corey and Tyler were out cold in the ring. Tay wanted to see the look on Josie face, but she couldn't.

Tay, Mike and Matt hid out in an empty locker room until the fans all left. They could tell that place was empty. Tay walked out first and saw Josie and the neighbor. She lost Matt and Mike somewhere she jumped behind Josie, throwing her arm around her shoulder. She felt Josie tense up. "Funny running into the likes of you here" Josie whipped around hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Josie asked pulling away. Tay just grinned.

Soon Mike, Matt, Corey and Tyler walked up. Corey and Tyler hugged her. "Wait what are you doing here?" Tay grinned bigger.

"Now I didn't hurt you guys out there did I?" Tay asked coyly

"That was you?" Tyler, Corey, and Josie yelled at the same time. Well the others laughed.

"You guys seem shocked"

"But I thought you...Vince... but" Tyler was trying to ramble on.

"Vince called he got this set up for me, I can't go back to Raw until my dummy here goes back." Tay wraped her arms around Matt, he wrapped his arms around her andd pulled her closer. "But we need to hang out tomorrow Jos as Matt's diching me for Kofi. And I will be picking Pip up once we leave here"

"I'll bring him to you since I have to go that way anyways." The nieghbor lady pulled Matt off to the side. Tay wasn't sure what they were talking about but shrugged it off.

"Ok, but uh guys you can't tell anyone that it was me out there. I'm sure you guys know what happens next week"

Tyler and Corey nodded in agreement. "But I don't get how taking me out fits into this, you're suppose to be on my side"

"Corey it makes sense it does, you guys haven't been told everything have you?"

"No we are only informed for next week. So would you like to inform us on how this work?" Now Tay would love to tell them what was going on but she really wanted to watch them stew over this for a few days.

"Nope not gonna tell you. And you can't get it out of me"

"I'll get your sister after you" Tyler threatened. Tay just laughed. Like she was really afraid of Lea. Speaking of Lea she was surprised she wasn't there. But figured all the training was getting the best of her.

"You guys itching to see his tattoo huh?" Tay asked everyone as they looked to see Matt and the neighbor lady were talking. Matt was laughing over something.

"That obvious?" Josie voiced

"I know it's torture that you haven't seen it up close yet. But did you really have to send that one" Tay pointed at Mike "As a special agent?"

"That was all him. It's fake, you guys paid Mike off" Josie halfed yelled hitting Mike. "I knew it"

"Ouch" Mike yelped rubbing his arm, Tay laughed. "I got caught, they didn't pay me off to lie. It's real" Mike yelled.

"I wouldn't send him on a real mission, he'll blow it. I walked in on him going through Matt's bag. Made him tell him tell us what he was up to. Said he was looking for evidence that Matt's tat was real" Tay wasn't sure when Matt was going to reveal that it was fake, most likely when it started to wear off. Tay was shocked that Mike was still playing along with it. She couldn't help but giggle, everyone looked at her weird.

"What's so funny baby?" Matt walked up and put his arms around her.

"That Mike is dead afraid of Jason"

"What that guy is scary" Mike exclaimed.

"Especially when he follows you around staring at you not saying a word" Matt slipped in.

"Guys he wouldn't hurt a fly unless I told him"

"What made you think about Mike being afraid of Jason for?" Josie asked resting her head agaisnt Corey's chest.

"Not sure just did" Tay shurged it off. She fell against Matt tired from all the traveling.

"I'm gonna get this one home. She's been all over the place today for her return and from what little sleep we've been getting in the past few days. She needs her rest"

"You make it sound like all we did from the time we left was fuck all day and all night. We didn't even get close to having sex well we were at your parents house. And on top of the that you make it sound like I'm pregnant. Which we both know isn't true. It would be way to soon to bring a child into the mess" Before Tay could finish rambling on she found Matt's lips on hers.

Matt finally got Tay outta the building but they saw they look of confusion on the neighbor lady's face. From everything that happened it slipped Tay's mind to introduce herself to the women, but then she remembered it was up to Matt. But she found herself asleep before she was able to grill him about it.


	82. Chapter 82

The group separated, Josie and the neighbor went to go pick up the kitten so she could drop both the neighbor and kitten off at the same time. The neighbor was excited to see Josie's place and to meet the kitten. Pip must've recognized her voice or something, because he was perfectly fine with the old woman. He sat on her lap being pet while Josie collected his things. It made Josie happy that there would be another possible cat sitter incase she was unable to. Pip wasn't too thrilled to be put into his holder, but calmed down after Josie let the old lady hold it on her lap. On the drive across town, she thanked Josie for inviting her, and told her she had a blast. Josie was a little nosey, so she asked about what she had been talking to Matt about. The lady laughed and said she was just being a mother figure because she knew his was far away. She explained she told him even though she didn't know what exactly happened she had an idea. And told him he was very lucky everything seemed to work out for the best. She also threatened him a little bit that if he messed up again, she would take the cane she refused to use out of the closet, and bop him over the head with it. She also promised to let him know about any crazy house parties that happened while he was away.

"I may be lying about that. I mean you did invite me over to hang out," she teased, "I'm so on Team Josie. But this Tay girl seems nice."

"She's a sweetheart but I'm pretty sure I've corrupted her a bit." Pip "meowed" at the mention of his mother's name.

"You will have to come inside with me, meet her, and see this ones reaction. They've been gone almost three weeks."

They pulled into the driveway and she helped the neighbor with the crate and up to the house. Josie turned it so Pip could only see her, and he tried to claw at her through the bars. They rang the bell but walked into the house before anyone could answer. Matt and Tay appeared as she put Pip on the table. Josie put her finger to her lips as she opened the crate to get the kitten out. She attempted to cover the squirming kitten's eyes, and when she was in front of Tay uncovered them. The kitten looked at Josie first like she was insane, and then turned to see his "mother". The squirming started again as he fought to get away from Josie and to her. Tay took him and he curled up into her, meowing (probably yelling at her) the whole time. He looked over and saw Matt pausing. Matt reached out his hand and waited for Pip to hiss at him. Pip rubbed Matt's hand with his head, before turning back to Tay. Matt was excited that Pip had seemed to like him for that moment, causing everyone to laugh. Matt and Josie introduced the neighbor to Tay and they seemed to bond which was good. The girls made quick plans to hang out the next day, and then they said their goodbyes so Josie could walk the neighbor home and the couple to rebound with their child. The neighbor thanked Josie again for a wonderful time, and for getting her out. Josie promised to get her a list of upcoming shows and they would definitely have to do it again. She got to her car and finally checked her phone for shockingly the first time since the show. Waiting for her was a text from Corey.

I see the kitten is gone. I'm waiting in your apartment like a creeper. Come home soon.

She laughed. Of course he would be waiting for some quiet time without worrying about the scratching and crying from the other side of the door. They could even leave the door wide open if they wanted to. He liked the kitten but he seemed to like her even more. She let him know she would be home soon, and told him to relax because he wasn't going to get to for long once she got back. She started up the car, and headed home, ready for some fun.

The next day Josie and Tay were sitting in Tay's backyard drinking coffee and filling Josie in on the trip. Josie was still wasn't sure she believed her story about the tattoo. She knew she could probably get Tay to confess but she figured she'd have more fun getting it from Matt. It would give her the opportunity to put some fear into him, which was probably more enjoyable than it should be. It sounded like they had a great trip and Tay thanked her for the suggestion.

"So you guys are all made up? Lot's of makeup sex? Because I'm sure Pip isn't going to leave you alone for awhile."

"Yea, we may have," Tay laughed, "Pip looked a little nervous when you walked in. He actually laid in between the two of us last night."

"He seemed to like that spot. He either picked there or on top of Corey's leg. However, here's a trick, put that pillow he came back with on the couch. Either a video of you wrestling or animal planet works as a good distraction. But I'm glad the trip went we'll for you." Tay seemed to be thinking, but remained quiet. "You look like you have something to ask, but can't think of how you want to say it. Did something happen?" Tay quickly shook her head no. Josie waited.

"It's weird asking, but everything is good and all. I um just wanted to know if you had any advice on well hope to spice things up." The second Tay finally got it out Josie lost it in laughter. She understood why it would be a difficult question to ask, but it amused her as well. "I'm sorry if it's a weird questions.."

"With our connected past? Nah, its fine. You can thank Corey for that. I was actually debating buying you some handcuffs, but didn't know if that would be weird for the same reason. And how can you be nervous? You are a member of the mile high club." Tay blushed, "But the sex is a little too vanilla?"

"We'll yea I guess. Like I know there are ways to make it uh well, different and more exciting. It's still good and all, but um, I don't know." She hid her face in her hands. "It's just you and Corey seem to be more adventurist, and we'll I know Matt was into some stuff, and it's just really weird talking to you about this."

"Tay, breathe, it's ok. It's weird for me to maybe know some things your boyfriend might like. But I think the best way to learn those things is either talk to him about it or try throwing something new out there and testing the waters for his reaction. We all can't be like me, drunk off their ass, and bring a guy home to show them your draw of fun."  
>"You have a whole draw of stuff?" Tay asked shocked.<p>

"You could too, depending what you think you'll be into. Just remember, Matt is trying to make you as happy as possible, so I'm sure he'll try anything at least once."

"And where exactly do you get these um items to spice things up?" Josie checked the time on her phone.

"What time is Matt getting back from hanging out with Kofi?"

"Not for a while, why?"

"You up for a little road trip? The best place I know is in Orlando, but it's a good hour and a half away. If you can't find what you are looking for there, you won't find it in any stores and will have to check the web." Tay didn't say anything, but kept turning more red, "Don't be nervous. It will be fun. Come on."

After a few more attempts at convincing Tay, she said alright, and they were on there way. It was fun to catch up more while driving that Tay had almost forgot where they were going, until they pulled into the lot. She went red again, but with some help, she got out of the car. The whole sex toy shop experience was new to Tay, but Josie helped her along the way. She picked up some mirrored items as she had been promising Corey and talked Tay into a few things. By the time they were finished Tay was a lot more relaxed and they were both able to laugh at certain things.

"Anytime you have a sex related question ask me," Josie told her as she was dropping her off, "It's fun stuff and I'm fine with talking about it. I think it will be easier for us to get a long better. Just because I've seen things other people haven't doesn't mean anything. So it's ok. Now you go inside and have some fun tonight."

"Hopefully."

"We'll if Pip allows it."

Tay laughed. " Exactly. You too! Coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm always up for caffeine. Remember, you are a member of the mile high club, what's in your bag is nothing."

And with that Tay headed inside to try and get herself confident enough to use and wear some of what she bought. If not, she'd just save it for sometime special, or when she was.


	83. Chapter 83

Tay walked upstairs and put the bags in the closet. She still wasn't sure about it. But if you can be apart of the mile high club then this should be easy. And at some point she was gonna have to move on from what happened in the past. She knew that Matt wouldn't hurt her like that. She pulled out one of the little outfits she got and quickly put it on. She didn't bother looking in the mirror. If she did she might back out. She slipped her pink silk robe on. She heard the door open, then a few voices. She walked downstairs when she was sure that no one could see what she had on under the robe. "Hey Kofi, hey baby" Tay quickly kissed Matt. "How was your day?"

"It was good, not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you in your robe?"

"I was gonna slip into the tub but I heard you come in" Tay wasn't going to reveal what she was really up to with Kofi sitting on the couch.

"Alright, where's Pip?" Matt asked looking around "Kof hasn't had a chance to meet him yet"

"He's in with Mike watching something."

"It's fine I gotta get back to the wife anyways. I'll see the little guy tomorrow when we meet here for the poker game."

"Poker game?" Tay raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"I thought she knew. I'll let myself out" Kofi walked out laughing to himself.

"Yea with a few guys, I've always held a poker game here before everyone goes back on the road for Raw."

"I'm not mad about it. I can't keep you from having poker night with the guys. But you best invite Tyler and Corey" Matt nodded his head, he wasn't going to mess with that. He liked Corey, so it would be fun to have him here with the rest of the guys. And Josie wouldn't want to rip his head off so it was plus. He already ran into Tyler and told him about it. "Go up and slip into the tub, I'll be right up"

"I lied I wasn't going to slip into the tub, I have something else for you. So hurry and you can see what's under the robe" Tay walked upstairs making sure their was an extra bounce in her step, so Matt wouldn't take his eyes off her ass.

Matt run upstairs and bit his lip when he saw the little sexy outfit she was wearing. "What's this for?" He asked crawling on top of her, running his hands up her body.

"I figured it was about time we try something new. It can't hurt any."

"We don't have to baby, I'm fine with the way things were with us"

"I know Matt, but I feel like our sex life is starting to get old, and it's time for something new. Please Matt let's just try it and we can go from there"

"Even after everything.." Tay knew where it was going and placed her finger over his mouth.

"Yes even after that. I know you wont hurt me. I want this Matt"

"Ok but I will stop at any point ok?"

"I know Matt. There's more over there in the bags. Get what you like. I'm sure about it Matt." Tay could see the worry wrote in his eyes.

"I know baby, but I was just thinking about poor Mike" Tay giggled and reminded him that Mike was the prev that wanted to watch so if things got to loud it was on him. Matt laughed and picked something outta the bag and stripped his clothes as he made his way back to the bed.

Tay stood over the stove making omelettes for everyone. Pip laid at her feet. "You look like hell Mike"

"I couldn't help it with you two going at it like crazed animals all night."

"Hey you were the one that wanted to watch and hearing it is the closest you will ever get." Tay put his food infront of him then got hers and Matts. "So you joining your brother for poker night?"

"Yep gotta make money some way. What better way then to take the people's money he works with"

"You call Corey yet?" Matt shook his head and said he would get right on that once he finished eating. Mike finished eating then took off to the gym.

"You sure I didn't hurt you last night baby?"

"I promise Matt, it was fun. I'm waiting for us to go back on the road and keeping the floor up. They do it to us so we'll get them back. Besides Josie was right it was alot of fun" Tay kissed him and went upstairs to shower. Matt waited until he could hear the water running. He stepped outside and called Corey up. "Hey Matt, what can I do for you?"

"I'm having a poker night tonight, I was just uh wondering if you wanted to come over. Tyler and Mike will be here and a few guys from the main roster"

"Sounds fun, I'll be there."

"Alright cool, I'll see ya around 7:30 then" They both said good bye and hung up. Matt went to call Josie but heard the door bell. He walked through the house and heard that Tay was still in the shower. Matt pulled the door open. "What were you thinking Josie?"

"What the hell are you talking about Matt?"

"Who's idea was it to get all the sex toys and stuff yesterday?"

"We got talking Matt and she wanted to know a few ways to spice things up a bit for you. Why are so pissed about it for anyways Matt?" Josie had already pushed past Matt and sat on the couch. She wasn't going to say anything about him liking it when he was her. Now just wasn't the time for that.

"She's in the shower right now, it shouldn't be much longer. And that's her secret to tell not mine. I promised her I wouldn't say a word about it"

"Is it serious or something?" Matt just nodded. "Whatever it is Matt she wants to get past that and she didn't get nothing that was going to cause any pain."

"Just the memories Jos. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that."

"Forget it you were worried abut Tay. But I would like to know about this tattoo of yours. I know you when it comes to things like that. You gonna tell me or do I have to drag it outta you?"

"Um uh you see"

"Matt baby can you come here"

"Yea I'm coming babe. I gotta go help Tay." Matt run up the stairs leaving Josie alone to laugh at how scared he got.

Tay soon came down in jeans, a small tee and sneakers. She got a list from Matt on things he was going to need for his poker night, and left with Josie. "So last night?" Tay blushed and giggled and told Josie that it was amazing and that they were going to do it again. "I know it's not any of my business, but why was Matt all pissed at me for helping you spice up your sex life. He didn't tell me anything, I'm just being a bit curious here. Don't fell like you have to tell me because you don't have to tell me." Tay froze not sure if she should tell her or not.

"It's a major part of everything. I'm really not comfortable in telling you everything but I can tell you that the only family I really have is Jason" Josie looked at over at her a bit confused. Tay sighed and told her that she had to be taken away from her real parents. And Jason didn't want to go anywhere with out her. She explained that Lea doesn't know anything about it, and that's the way it's going to stay. She told her when she felt comfortable enough she would fill her in on the rest. "I'm trying to move past it, and so far it's been working. I know Matt would never hurt me like I have been before."


	84. Chapter 84

Luckily for Josie, who was currently the driver, they had just reached the parking lot to get coffee before the supermarket. She said nothing but pulled Tay into a hug.

"Don't feel like you need to tell me anything more, ok? I'm guessing you told him pretty recently?" Tay nodded. "We'll that's good. The whole talking and being open is just going to make your relationship even stronger."

"He was just so nervous about hurting me and all when we were ya' know intimate."

"We'll you guys can always try having a safe word. I know you guys aren't up to or doing any real crazy stuff, but that might put his mind at ease so that you can have fun." Tay nodded but Josie could see she was a little confused. "To make a long story short I went through an extremely rebellious very sexual experimental time when I was younger. Matt doesn't even know about it. It's important that if you are going to do any real crazy shit it's with someone you trust. You pick a really random word that wouldn't normally be yelled out during sex, and if you get nervous or something is wrong, just shout it out and everything stops."

"And what words have you used before?" Tay asked.

"Banana is always a good one. Um…sometimes it's fun to have an inside joke. You'll figure out a good one. Normally the shorter the syllables. I had some fun times, but I'm happy with how things are now with a little less insanity and we'll normal activity, if you can call it that. I didn't see him, but isn't Mike staying with you guys?" Tay laughed and went red.

"Yea. I think in the passion of the moment semi forgot and didn't hold back much. He didn't get that much sleep."

"Aww, we'll I've been telling him he should get his own place in Florida anyway. So that's his own fault. But I'm glad you guys had fun though."

They got out of the car and went to get their drinks changing their conversation to be more PG. They then headed down the strip mall with Matt's list, to a super market. Nothing too exciting on the list, chips, beer for the drinkers, and random frozen snacks. Tay was nervous about Matt's first boy's night with her living there, but Josie told her she had nothing to worry about. It's not like she didn't know the guys and it would probably be a good excuse to catch up. "Plus, just imagine how poor Kofi is going to be. Like he knows this weird situation we all have. It's not complicated, but with Matt and Corey being friendly and us doing whatever, the poor boy will be twitching. What were you planning to do while the guys were over? Do you play poker?"

"Kinda, but I'm not very good. Plus I got to give him his boy time."

"So we can always have girl time. Call up your sister. With the training I'm sure the water would be good for her. Have you met Kofi's wife yet?"

"Quickly, forever ago, before Matt and I were ever dating or anything."

"We'll we could always watch movies at my place, but I'm thinking we could use the pool and hot tub, tormenting them. Or something. I could even try and get the neighbor." Tay laughed but said she liked the idea. Josie made her call to Kofi's wife and Tay called her sister and let Matt know if anyone who was coming had a girlfriend or wife they could bring them over.

"Can I just say, I'm so proud of us for acting like girls," Josie laughed as they bought chocolate and some items to make a layer dip the boys weren't allow to have. Josie went next door once they got home to try and get the neighbor to come over, but she actually had plans with her senior group. She told them to have fun though. Tay and Josie decided to play domestic and cooked getting ready for everyone. Josie left quickly to get her suit, Corey, and to pick up some movies incase they got bored with the pool. Finally 730 rolled around, and everyone started showing up.

The boys were all sitting at the poker table getting ready, as the girls were laughing from in the kitchen.

"Matt, where's Pip?" Tay called out.

"I've got him," Tyler answered, "He's decided he missed me and has decided to be on my team tonight."

"Ok, good. Just wanted to make sure all the people didn't scare him," she poked her head in the room, "Have fun boys." The kitchen got quiet and all the guys leaned over to catch the girls getting rid of their cover ups and into their swim suits, through the glass doors. They then shook their heads. As expected Kofi seemed a little tense at first sitting at the table with Matt and Corey, but he got over it quickly. The weird situation he had expected turned out to be nothing to worry about. If they could all make peace and act like nothing had happened, he guessed he could too.

The guys were so intense in there game, they almost didn't catch as the ladies a few hours later walked in passed them, and towards the living room with just towels. That was until Mike almost fell out of his chair. The guys made fun of him a little bit, before turning back to trying to take each others money. The girls had virgin and alcoholic drinks and were watching a marathon of next top model or something like it when the boys finally decided to call it a night. The guy with the biggest smile on his face happened to be Tyler, which Tay found as weird.

"Did you do good tonight or something?" she asked.

"Hell yea! Got even with all those guys for messing with me, and Pip was my good luck charm!"

"Really? Tyler managed to beat you guys?" Josie teased. All the guys looked away embarrassed to admit it. Most of the guys and their chicks excused themselves so it was just the original crew left. Tay and Josie were trying to find out how bad Tyler had beat everyone when they were saved by the beep of the washing machine though. Matt offered to go switch the towels.

Josie broke out in an evil grin. "Tay, would you have any problem with me scaring your boyfriend right now?"

"He mentioned you did that earlier, but go ahead." Josie got up, gave Corey a quick kiss, and headed to the laundry room.

Matt was switching the towels, when all of a sudden the lights flipped off in the room. He went to turn around but the door slammed behind him.

"Um…hello?" he said nervously. He knew everyone else wasn't too far away but it was still creepy.

He then heard a low voice ask "Scared yet?" he jumped and turned to were it had been. He felt himself gently get push back so he hit the door. "So, are you going to tell me that the tattoo is fake or what?"

"Shit, Josie," he said as she flipped on the lights laughing, "Yes, yes, it's fake. You know me too well. And Mike found out it was, and I semi blackmailed him. We'll not really, just helped him with the parents and his tattoo. Are you happy?" Matt said trying to catch his breath.

"Yup," she said with a big grin, "Good work on it though. I'm impressed." She then opened the door and left the room leaving Matt to calm down. She walked into the living room where the others were looking towards the doorway. "Yea, it's fake. We can go home now." Everyone laughed as Josie took Corey's hand, and they headed towards the door. "See ya later." And with that there were only five people left. Matt finally reappeared.

"How did she get you to spill?" Mike asked, " I'm your own brother and it took me getting caught to find out."

"Josie has a very warped mind. I felt like I was in a horror movie. Sorry I ruined the secret, Tay." She just looked at him and kept laughed.

"She asked before she went if it was ok to scare you. Figured that was probably why."

"She definitely enjoyed it. But I guess I deserved it."

"Yup," Everyone agreed only regretting that they didn't have whatever happened on video so they could enjoy it over and over again. After a little longer Tyler and Lea left with a promise of a fancy dinner with his winning. Mike grabbed the kitten, and headphones he had purchased earlier and headed to the guest room. It was finally just Tay and Matt.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked pulling her into him.

"It was a blast. I was nervous at first, but I think having everyone here was a lot of fun. And we definitely have to do it again." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She shifted a bit trying to stretch out her back. "Sore?"

"Just a little stiff?"

"Yea."

"We'll being everyone is gone, why don't we go spend some alone time in the hot tub?" She smiled and took his hand. She leaned forward and whispered to him,

"Hope Mike is sleeping, because I might have put my suit in the washing machine." With that she turned and walked away with Matt happily and excitingly following behind her.


	85. Chapter 85

Tay stripped down and got into the hot tub. It wasn't long before Matt was joining her. Matt pinned her against the side of the hot tub. His lips found hers. He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth. Tay moaned into the kiss pulling Matt closer to him. Matt ran his hands down her sides and cupped her ass gently sqeezing it. Tay bite down on his lip. Matt moaned into the kiss.

Matt let his fingers slip between her legs. He gently started to rub her. He let a finger slip inside. Tay moaned into the kiss they had yet to break. Matt quickly slipped another finger in. Tay dug her fingers into his back and arched her back letting his fingers go deeper. "Fuck I'm not gonna last" Tay moaned against his lips.

Matt removed his fingers and lifted her up, he pushed her legs apart. He ran his hands up her legs. Tay pulled Matt by his hair and put his head between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his neck. "Tell me what you want"

"Lick, suck anything" Tay pushed his head closer. Matt started to lick her jucies that already came out. He let his tongue slip into her. He removed his tongue and started to suck well he slipped a few fingers in. "Fuuuccckkk Maaatttt" Tay moaned as she tightened around his fingers. Matt removed his fingers and slid his tongue in. Tay let her juices follow over his tongue into his mouth. Tay pulled Matt's head closer as she came undone.

Tay slid back into the hot tub. She slowly started to stroke Matt's member as he moved his mouth to one of her breasts as he hand was rolling and pinching her nipple of her other breast. "mmmmm soooo good" Tay started to stroke Matt faster and faster. "Stop Tay, oh fuck, stop or I'm gonna cum" Tay giggled and did as told.

Matt spun her around in the water. Tay pushed her ass up against him, feeling his hard member rub against her. Matt slowly started to push in. Tay moaned out and pushed back against him, until he was all the way inside her. Matt started off slowly but his pace sped up. Tay leaned back throwing her head back over his shoulder. "Oh fuckkkk Maaattttttt" Tay screamed when she couldn't hold on any more and came, letting her jucies coat his member.

"Fuck baby" Matt bit down on her shoulder and shot his seed deep inside her.

Matt pulled out and turned Tay around. Tay smiled and pulled him down "I'm ready for round two" Matt bit his lip.

"Matt is that you?" Tay blushed a dark shade of red. And buried her head into Matt's chest. Matt chuckled lightly.

"Yes Mrs. Clover it's me"

"Ok just making sure, I heard some nosies and wanted to make sure, night"

"Night" Matt called over. "Lets take this inside" Tay nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Matt got out of the hot tub and carried her into the house and up to their room, neither one of them caring about Mike being in the house.

Tay laid on top of Matt placing soft kisses to his chest. "Morning babe" Matt started to rub her back.

"Morning baby" Tay rested her chin on Matt's chest and looked into his brown eyes. "Baby?" Matt smiled waiting for her to continue. "About the more edgier sex. I want you to know that I trust you, but we can always have a safe word, if that makes you feel better"

"It would make me feel better. I know that you want to do this to move on, and I want you to know that I never plan on hurting you like that. I promise you Tay"

"I know Matt, I love you"

"I love you" They shared a kiss that was well on it's way to more then just a kiss, until.

"Matt come on I need to be there in like an hour so hurry your ass up" Tay rolled off Matt and slipped her robe on. Matt smirked.

"Oh fuck Tay just like that. Shit Tay you have a hot little mouth. I'm not gonna last much longer." Tay had to cover her mouth so Mike didn't hear her.

"That's wrong on so many levels." Tay quickly pulled the door open. "My eyes, I think I'm blind" Tay hit him and walked out of the room laughing.

"What do you need?" Matt sat up but kept the sheet over his lap. It didn't matter that they were forced to take baths together when they were kids, but he wasn't letting his brother see him naked now, just like he didn't want to see Mike naked. That was just wrong and sick on so many levels.

"I need you to drive me to look at a few places around here. I can't stand to live with you two anymore. It was fine when she didn't live her, but now I can't sleep at night. I'm shocked you two get any sleep"

"Just take my car, you don't need me there do you?" Mike shook his head and walked downstairs. He got Matt's keys and walked out the door.

Matt walked up behind Tay in nothing more then his birthday suit. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. "I want you for breakfast" He started to nibble on ear.

"Where do you want me? The table or the counter?" Matt untied her robe and pushed it off kissing her shoulders. Matt spun her around and attacked her lips with his. Matt pulled her up, Tay wrapped herself around him. Matt walked over to the table and laid her down crawling on top of her.

Matt was pushing inside of her when Mike walked back in. Mike quickly covered his eyes. "Fuck you two, you do have a bedroom for that"

"We have a whole house for this" Matt grunted out as he went faster. Tay pulled Matt down and buried her head in his neck, turning a bright red. She started to suck and nibble on his neck.

"Poor Pip you guys are going at it like rabbits when he's sleeping on one of the chairs by the table. Some parents you are." Mike yelled walking to his room and getting his wallet. Pip mowed and went back to sleep. "So much for me never seeing this" Mike smarted off walking out the door.


	86. Chapter 86

Mike felt like he was forever scarred and seriously regretted walking back into the house because he forgot his wallet. He knew he had to get some things done, but he needed to go to someone to calm down. So like everyone else, he found himself pulling into the parking lot of Josie's apartment complex. In his mind, maybe Corey would know someone looking for a roommate and help him with his problem. He took a deep breath and walked inside hoping he wouldn't be interrupting anything.

Josie was chilling on the couch while Corey was cooking when the knock on the door caused her to jump. She was in shorts and a tank top and went to answer so Corey wouldn't get distracted and end up burning himself again. She was shocked to find Mike standing there.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" she asked confused moving to the side so he could walk inside. She noticed he seemed a bit stressed and strung out, "You ok?"

"What did you do to her? They are like rabbits." Josie couldn't help but laugh. She had received a text from Tay last night about taking the neighbor out for lunch one day, but she hadn't known why, and that was the last she had heard from her.

"You look like you could use a drink, Mike. I know it's only the afternoon but it's gotta be five o'clock somewhere." She walked to her fridge pulling a beer out and handing it to him. They went to sit at the table, but he got a shiver and asked if they could sit in the living room. It wasn't a big deal so they went as Corey just watched, highly amused, and grabbing a little bit more food for Mike.

"So what happened?"

"They have been fucking non stop. And it's not like quiet or just in their room. It's like everywhere. I can't stay there with that. I never know when I am going to see something I don't want to see."

"Are you talking from experience? Did you walk in on them or something?" He shook again.

"I forgot my wallet and they were at it on the kitchen table," he put his head down staring at his beer. It was so hard for Josie not to laugh.

"I'm shocked Pip would allow that," Corey called from the kitchen, "That cat is the biggest cock block attention whore ever."

"He was in the chair under the table when I left."

"We'll at least we didn't let him see anything he shouldn't have," he laughed.

"And I wouldn't go into the hot tub for awhile. I'm pretty sure they were in there last night. And being how quickly I heard them running up the stairs, I'm wondering if they got caught. As I said, they aren't quiet." Josie lost it at that point.

"I'm so sorry for laughing. But just wait until Tuesday before you go in, the pool guys come and then everything is disinfected."

"Is that why you suggested we use the pool that night?"

"Shut up, Corey!"

Mike looked from one to the other.

"You guys have fucked in the pool?" He shook his head and turned red, "Maybe you guys are contagious and that's why this is happening?"

"I choose to plead the fifth on that. But we are talking about your brother and his girlfriend and you not being able to stay in that house the random times you are in Florida. I'm sure they will calm down eventually. I'd offer you my pull out couch but I can't promise we are that much better. I so am tempted to help you get even and totally fake a threesome, especially after that tattoo fake attempt." She heard a crash from the kitchen. "You ok babe?"

"Fine, ugh, food will be done soon."

"At least I know someone cares about me," Mike laughed. Josie pulled him into a hug.

"Anything for my favorite secret agent, but that would make Matt squirm so bad. I don't think it would shock Tay too much after the conversation we had the other day."

"So you did put ideas into her head?"

"No, I just gave her advice and told her about some of my non pg moments when younger."

"Now I'm interested."

"You would think you wouldn't want to hear or talk about anything regarding sex right now."

"But I'm a guy that's all we think about. We just don't want to see our brothers getting any when we aren't. And especially not where we eat."

"Then you might not want to be sitting on that couch," Corey teased. Mike jumped up almost knocking the plates out of Corey's hands.

"Corey, that was mean," Josie said through laughs, "Mike, sit your ass down. We've had the kitten for weeks, it's clean. Breathe. I have another idea, but you'd have to see your brother naked again." Mike shook as they split up the pancakes and bacon, "or just claim you have them on tape. The second she announced they were a couple I guarantee one of those companies contacted their work about doing a video."

"Or just bring a girl home," Corey suggested, "And battle it out."

"I have been kind of seeing a girl in New York. I don't want to scare her away with that insanity. But what happened? They didn't seem as insane when they just got back."

"That's because they were only having makeup sex on that trip I'm sure," Josie told him between bites of her food, "I'm sure our little road trip might've added to it. She was asking about how to spice things up. Like I'm not going to go into the details, but I think she suspects Matt and I had a different kind of relationship then they do, and is trying to find a middle ground."

"Ugh, you've seen my brother naked too."

"We can create a support group for it if it makes ya feel any better." That did get a little laugh from Mike, "But just let them have their fun,"

"But but but what about me? I have some shows and training down here."

"You could always use my apartment," Corey offered, "I'm not really using it. If not, I know a few guys looking for roommates."

"Would that be ok? I feel bad asking that."

"Why? It just gives him an excuse to be here more often," she told him kicking Corey in the shin, "I can't get rid of him."

"You love it. But it's no big deal. You aren't down here all that often. I'll get you a key and I could bring you by later to see if it works."

Mike smiled and continued to eat his food. "You guys really do care about me. You feed me, and help me find a place to stay."

"Yea. It sounds like we adopted you instead of a kitten of our own," Josie teased him.

"We'll not if you include the threesome offer," he laughed.

"Fake threesome, and you are a few years to late for a real offer," she stuck her tongue at him as his and Corey's jaws dropped, "But Yea. It would be wrong. But I am enjoying shocking your brother a little too much. I'm lucky I didn't give him a heart attack with my horror movie rip off. It was a lot of fun."

The group sat there continuing their food and making plans to figure out when to move Mike. Josie sent Tay a quick text letting her know that they'd be able to christen the guest room soon. She and Corey were able to calm Mike that he was less afraid and in a much better mood by the time he and Corey decided to go to the gym so Josie could get some work done. Awhile later there was still no text from Tay. All Josie could do was laugh, and be happy for the two of them. And that she was actually happy not weirded out, she figured that was an even better sign she was moving on.


	87. Chapter 87

"You know your brother wont eat at the table again" Tay walked out from the kitchen in just one of Matt's shirts. She sat on the couch putting her legs on Matt's lap. They were going to relax for a few hours and watch a movie.

"I know that, but it's his fault he never got a place here"

"It's not his fault, he never thought he would have to waste the money he needs, to get a second place down here. He didn't know that I was gonna move in with you and he sure in the hell didn't know we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. So I think it would be best if we cool it until he moves out"

"But that wont be for like ever. I will have to kick him out before that happens"

"No it wont baby" Tay giggled and Matt pouted. Tay was finally able to check her phone. "Mike is gonna move into Corey's place" Matt almost chocked on his piece of popcorn. "Why don't you have a guys night with him tonight. Let him know that you still have time for him."

"What do you mean baby? He knows that I have time for him"

"I love you Matt but you blew him off today just so we could fuck. How do you think that makes him feel?"

"I guess I didn't see it like that. You wouldn't mind if for the time being we cool it until Mike goes back to New York?"

"I wont mind at all, you need to bond with your brother. I have a feeling that I need to spend some time with my sister"

They agreed that they have been so wrapped up in each other they haven't been the best siblings as of late. Tay was going to spend the day with Lea, and Matt was going to spend the day with Mike. They both called and made plans. Tay was going to spend the day shopping and getting their nails done. Matt only told Tay that he and Mike were going to do guy stuff. Tay had fun with her sister, they spent most the time catching up and talking about Tyler. Matt promised Mike that he would get a new table and that's what they did. Matt didn't want to get a table with out having Tay's opinion on the matter so he sent her pics and Tay told him the ones she liked the most.

Lea had to leave and get to the gym to train. So Tay figured she would make Matt and Mike some dinner, before heading out and having a girls night with Josie. As much time as they spend together during the day, they have yet to have a girls night out. Tay finished the food and told the guys she was leaving. She grabbed her bag. She was going to change at Josie place, so Matt didn't get any ideas and ruin her fun night. Tay smiled when she saw the guys playing some kind of video game. She kissed Matt and told them bye. She pulled the door open to see a stranger standing before her. "Um can I help you?"

"I'm Molly, Mike told me that he was going to be here if I needed him"

"He is here but he's having a brothers thing with Matt. I'm Tay, Matt's girlfriend"

"I know how you are, Mike talks about you and Matt all the time, drives me crazy some times. But I get that he just loves you guys. But I'm his girlfriend. I don't want to keep him, just tell him I stopped by."

"Why don't you come out with me and my friend Josie and you can talk to Mike tonight when I come back here"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, besides if you're dating Mike it would be best if you got to know us before we go crazy on you" Molly just laughed and agreed to come along. She thought that it would be abit strange to go with them but figured it would be a good way to get to know them. Espically if her and Mike got more serious.

Once at Josie's and Tay got dressed in a little white dress with black heels. And Josie made Molly over some they headed out to the club. Tay was drinking a pepsi and Molly and Josie were drinking some fruity girlie drinks. "What made you get with Mike?"

"He was different from the other guys. He was sweet and caring and he um kinda saved me" Both Tay and Josie looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. Since when does Mike save anyone but himself? They knew under the goofy Mike there was a sweet guy. But to be a hero that was a new to them both. "I was at one of his shows, I use to be a valet. But I realized that wrestling wasn't for me, so I left and now I'm back at school trying to figure my life out. I haven't had the best life. But anyways, it was my last show and one of my ex's showed up and he was trying to attack and rape me in the alley, but Mike came out and beat the guy up. Ever since then I've been getting closer to Mike, and over the last few weeks we've went from friends to dating and I couldn't be happier" Tay tensed up some but quickly let the tension go. She was pretty sure that Josie saw how tense she got but she wasn't for sure.

Both Tay and Josie awww'd her. It was a cute little story and Mike was a hero. Once the girls had enough they headed back to Tay and Matt's house. They weren't shocked to find that Corey and Tyler had found there way over. Tay asked where Lea was, and Tyler told her she was tired from training and crashed. She knew that he was coming over here but she was to tired to come with. Lea told Tyler to have fun and she would see him when he got back.

Mike finally looked up from the game he was playing with Matt and Corey. Tyler had already been killed off so he had to sit back and watch the rest of the guys. Mike paused the game. "Molly what are you doing here?" Mike asked as he got up and walked over to her pulling her into a hug. Matt and Corey looked up to see the short haired blonde women that Mike was hugging. She was about 5' 3". Tay and Josie filled them in on who Molly was. Matt smiled he was happy that his brother was finally starting to grow up.


	88. Chapter 88

Josie watched as the newest couple to the group reconnected and couldn't help but smile. After everything Mike had been through earlier it was actually what he needed. She did wonder what had brought the girl down to Florida, but she had a feeling she needed Mike too. She had known Mike for awhile and was happy to see him able to step outside the playboy wrestler mode and finally able to seem committed to someone else. She looked back to Tay who seemed to be happy to be with her boy as well. She had caught her tensing earlier, and now had a better idea of Tay's past. She was proud of her to be able to push past whatever had happened to her slightly aside and move on. To think of it, she was proud of everyone in the room for being able to do that. Life had thrown each of them some difficult situations and tests, that they all seemed to learn from and to make them better people.

She laughed to herself at being so philosophical and deep thinking at the moment. It was probably the slight buzz from multiple colorful drinks at the bar. She wasn't drunk, but she was glad Tay had driven. Her eyes then wandered behind her to her boyfriend who she was currently leaning against as he played video games. She thought a lot when tipsy however it also made her want to play around even more. Corey looked good in a sleeveless tank, letting his tattoos show, and tight jeans she couldn't wait to get off of him. She leaned back into him again, and she felt him shift underneath her. He was trying to focus on the game, but she had a feeling her sitting there in between him and the controller in his hands, wasn't helping him focus. It was a good thing Mike didn't try for her pull out couch, because she had a feeling her and Corey would make his brother and Tay look like angels.

Not too long after, she secretly got her wish and the group decided to call it a night. Pip was removed from Tyler's side, and wasn't happy about it. Josie gave Molly a hug, and welcomed her to their insane little family. She linked her hands with Corey's and they walked out to his car to head back to her place.

"So Molly seemed nice," Corey said creating small talk as he backed them out of the driveway.

"Yea. She'll fit in a well. She doesn't seem afraid of me yet, but give her time," Josie laughed not really caring about the conversation. She let her hand wander across the car and she placed it on his thigh causing him to jump. He was happy at the moment the roads were dead and no one else was around, also for his tinted windows. Her hand went up a little bit higher over the front of his jeans and he took a deep breath in.

He tried to make a joke, "Can't wait til we get home, Jos?" She didn't answer but just worked on snapping open the button of his jeans. She slowly slid down his zipper, and he was unsure how to react. They pulled up to a light and she slipped her hand inside.

"Lift your hips up a little, baby," she got out. He tried not to look at her, but he could feel the heat radiating from her eyes onto him.

"I'm not sure this is one of those things you are supposed to do while driving," he got out and ended with a moan. However, he did as she asked.

"Just keep your eyes on the road and remain calm," she told him as he became naked from the waist down, "We aren't too far from my place, and I really can't wait much longer to play." She took him in her hands and gently started to stroke him. "I trust you not to crash the car. Just trust me to make you feel good. As crazy as my past is, I've never given road head, and you are the lucky first victim."

Josie then lifted herself up a bit and leaned forward over his lap. She teased him first with a lick to his tip, and he groaned trying to keep his eyes open and remind himself they were almost home. She slowly opened her mouth and took him into it. As much as he was trying not to focus on the pleasure shooting through him and on the road, he found himself placing his hand on the back of her head trying to push himself deeper into her mouth. He was so happy to pull into the lot as he felt himself getting closer and closer. He turned the car off and leaned back to enjoy it. He tried to warn her before he came but couldn't get any words to come through his lips. He released with a groan and she licked him clean before sitting back up.

"That was fun," she told him with a grin.

"You are in so much trouble when I can function and move," he slowly told her without even opening his eyes.

"You'd have to catch me first," she leaned forward to suck on the side of his neck. He went to touch her but she slipped away into the back seat of his suv. He mumbled something about not being able to fit through there the way she went, pulled up his pants, before quickly exiting the car and joining her there. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard and slipped hands underneath her black tight fitting dress rolling it up.

"Now you seem like the one who can't wait." He released her for a second to pull a lever to lower the seat down. Before she knew it she was flat on her back with Corey on top of her. His hands pinned hers above her head, as his mouth attacked her cleavage. He moved against her body and the friction caused her to squirm underneath him. He held her wrists in one hand and let the other move down to her waist again. With ease, he made sure the bottom of her dress was out of the way and ripped her panties from her body. His pants and boxers were around his ankles, condom on, when he then slammed his mouth onto hers and took both of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. He easily found her opening as she spread her legs more for him. In one swipe he slammed completely into her causing her to moan loudly into his kiss. They set on a rhythm that was fast and rough as Josie wrapped her legs around him to pull him deeper inside her. Being their pace it was quick, they were both pushed over the edge quickly and Corey collapsed on top of her. He released her arms and she wrapped them around his shoulders.

"That was fun," she told him as he rested his head on her chest.

"You started it," he told her.

"But damn did you finish it," she said with a laugh.

"Better than other things you've tried?" he asked not thinking about how wrong it was to ask her about past lovers after what they had just done in the parking lot of her building. She forced him to lift his head, and look her in the eyes.

"I'll fill you in on those adventures one day if you want, but I can honestly say you are the best lover I've EVER had," She pulled his mouth back to hers and they ended up calming their heart beats down with a make out session. The L word was on the tip of Corey's tongue but he wouldn't say it yet. He didn't want to scare her and knew they were both in a very good place right now and didn't want to ruin it. He couldn't wait to take her home to meet his family, and knew that they would love her just as much as he did. He didn't know what exactly the future held for them, all he knew that his life was perfect at that moment, laying in his suv with her in his arms.


	89. Chapter 89

After a night that turned out to be interesting to say the least, Matt and Tay snuck upstairs to give Mike and Molly some privacy. They know that they weren't suppose to do anything since Mike was still here. But they couldn't help but to have a quickie in the shower. They made sure that they were quiet. So Mike and Molly wouldn't hear them.

Tay rolled over to find Matt's spot empty. She tossed the blankets off and got up, rubbing her eyes and walked downstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Matt cooking breakfast. She knew things have changed but Tay couldn't help but get the feeling that he had plans of leaving like all the other times he has made breakfast for her. "Morning baby" Tay slipped onto the counter and watched him cook.

"Morning babe" He turned smiling at her, which Tay returned. She was trying to fight off the bad feeling about this. "Baby relax. The only plans I have for today is to head to the gym with Mike, Tyler and Corey. I'm not running off. Just thought I could cook for everyone for once." Matt could feel the uneasiness that Tay had. He knew that the only time he ever cooked for her was when he would run off to be with Josie. But know he was over Josie and happy that she found Corey after everything he put her through.

It wasn't long before Mike and Molly joined them. Mike was whispering about something to Matt. Matt seemed to be abit upset but he understood. Molly was slowly starting to feel abit more relaxed around them. "Oh Mike listen, we don't want you to run off or anything. I get that you want your own place and all but just know that once you move out, the guest room isnt a guest room but it was your room and it will stay your room Mike. Matt and myself will not go anywhere near your room. I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable well you have been here. But you will always be welcomed here, it was some what your place before mine and I don't want it to seem like we are pushing you out. Because were not"

"I know your not, but I think I have depended on having this here for me alittle to much. I'll keep that in mind. It's fine really Tay. You best not to do anything in my room. But hey if you do I will hurt my brother so bad that he wont be able to put out for about a year or longer." They joked around a little longer then Mike and Molly took off. Tay wanted to know what was going on with her. But she wasn't going to worry much about it. If they wanted to tell then she would be there to help if need be but she was going to worry about herself right now and Matt. They ate breakfast and Tay cleaned up as Matt went to met up with the guys at the gym. Unlike all the other times. Tay didn't have that bad feeling going on. She knew that Matt would be running back to her and not running off to do what ever. This time she knew where he was really going.

Tay finished in the shower and decided to go for alittle walk around the block. She walked further then she planned. She ended up at Starbucks. She walked in and got a cup of coffee and continued on her walk back to the house. "Look who it is, little miss Taylor" Tay froze and gulped turning around. She was meet with dark hazel eyes.

"Travis what are you doing here?" Tay slowly started to back up knowing that she wasn't far from her house.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go that easily? It wasn't hard to find you and keep tabs on you once you became a diva for WWE" He kept walking closer picking up his pace. "I'm here to make you mine again"

"Travis please just leave me alone. I got a good thing going right now for me." He went to grab her arm.

"Tay is everything ok?" The little old neighbor lady asked. Tay was thankful for her right now.

"Yea it is Mrs. Clover, but can we talk?" Tay looked back to Travis "Just go and leave me alone Travis" Tay turned on her heel and walked over to the neighbor lady.

"What can I do for you Tay?" Tay quickly explained about the other night about her and Matt in the hot tub. She just told Tay that it was fine and not to worry about it. She knew a thing or two about being in love. Tay smiled and told her that they would have to go out to lunch one day with Josie. She agreed to let them know when she was free to do that. Tay looked outside to see that Travis was still out there waiting for her. "Go out the back, I'm sure Matt will be back soon to take care of him, if he doesn't leave by then. I can always call the cops on him if you want" Tay smiled

"I'm afraid he's not going to leave until he gets what he wants. Even the cops wont scare him off. Thank you" Tay gave her hug and snuck out the back door. Tay got inside her house making sure to lock all the doors. She watched Travis from the window upstairs. Finally having enough she walked downstairs and took a beer from the night Matt had his poker game. Tay took the cap off and downed the beer as fast as she could. She didn't want to do it but something on the inside finally snapped. She wanted to forget about her past and right now the alochol was all she had to take the pain away.

Matt pulled into the driveway. He didn't think nothing of the guy that was walking down the road. He got out and was about ready to walk into the house. "Matt can you come here please" Matt smiled and walked over to see what was going on.

"What's up?" The neighbor lady told Matt about the guy that was about ready to attack Tay and that he had been pacing infront of the house, right until he came home. She told him that it must've been someone from Tay's past since she seemed to know him and know what he wanted. Matt thanked her and walked back to the house. He was shocked that he had to unlock the door. He was going to yell that he was home but he stopped dead in his tracks seeing about five or six beer bottles laying around Tay. He walked over to Tay and saw that she had been crying and was mumbling something but he couldn't understand what. Matt panicked and did the only thing he knew. He called Joise in a panic.


	90. Chapter 90

With the boys all at the gym Josie had found herself pretty bored. And when she was bored was when she played with random makeup the most. She had gone really dark especially around her eyes and was about to add some glitter to lighten it up a bit when her phone rang next to her. She checked the ID and saw it was Matt. It confused her because she had figured if the boys had made other plans Corey would be calling not Matt. But she put the glitter down, and picked up the phone.

Tay, Beer and Crying were the only things she could understand from Matt's panicked voice on the phone.

"Matt, you gotta breathe, honey. Try this again. What's wrong?"

"I just got home from the gym. Mrs. Clover called me over and pointed out a creeper across the street," he took a big breath, "I find the door locked, and when I got inside I found Tay had drunk a bunch of the extra beer and is on the floor crying uncontrollably. I don't know what to do." It was that moment Josie actually heard Tay in the background.

"Ok. I hear her so she conscious. Take her upstairs because between the over drinking and being upset she might get sick. If anything get's weird call 911 immediately. I'm not sure how much she drank, but she's tiny so I don't want her getting alcohol poisoning. Any clue who this guy is?"

"I don't know how much she's told you, but Tay has some bad guys from her past and I'm guessing he's one of them. I've never seen her like this. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. I'll be over as fast as I can get there. If you think she needs to go to the hospital don't wait. I'll handle him."

"Ok, ok. I'll keep you updated."

Josie had been getting dressed as Matt had explained everything to her, and realized she looked like someone who could easily fuck someone up. She didn't know who his guy was, but Tay hadn't even gotten that upset when she had told her who she was at first. So whoever this asshole was, wouldn't be around for long if she could handle it. She had on tight leather pants and a black top that was completely open in the back. A black spiked dog collar was around her neck. She grabbed her heeled boots from the closet and ran to get a special set of keys from her key bowl by her door.

She went to open the door and Corey was there about to walk in. He saw the look in her eyes and asked her what was wrong. She instructed him to call all his bulky wrestling buddies and told him to get them to Matt's house ASAP in case she needed back up.

"Backup? What do you need backup for?"

"Gotta get rid of some trash, and if my guess is right, the cops at first, and the fact I'm a girl isn't going to make a difference, at least right away."

Corey tried to get more information but she told him she was in a rush and she would see him soon. She gave him a hard kiss before heading out the door to a special shed on the property she paid a little bit extra in rent for.

"Hey, Baby," she said opening up the shed. She reached inside and pulled out her most prized and secret possession. Her black Harley Davison Motorcycle. Matt didn't even know about it. Normally she didn't take it out that time of year because of the heat and the leather, but this was an emergency that would add to her "Don't fuck with me appearance". She tossed on the helmet, locked the shed, and rolled it out to the street.

"When were you going to tell me you had a bike?" Corey asked.

"Bike week in Daytona," she kind of answered, "I'll see you over there.

She started up her bike and sped out of her parking lot and off to Matt's. She was proud of herself for managing to keep with the speed limit. She spotted the stranger right away and pulled up her bike right behind his car. She wasn't hard to miss, as she stopped, pulling off her helmet and climbed off the bike. She kept her eyes focused on him and knew she would've had gotten a bad vibe from him even if she didn't have any reason to suspect something. She saw Mrs. Clover peaking out of her window, phone in hand which made her feel a little bit more comfortable, but she wouldn't let any uncertainly show and glared directly into his eyes.

"Hey, sexy," he spewed, "You looking for something fun to do tonight?"

"Not with a skive ball like you. You are so below my league. And I really have a feeling you do not belong around here."

"And who are you to assume that?"

"Neighborhood watch," she said with a grin, "And I'm going to ask you nicely to please remove yourself from the street. You are loitering."

"And if I don't what are you going to do?" he fumed.

"Oh you don't want to know. I'll ask you this again, leave and don't come back." She stepped closer to him but he didn't back down.

"I'm just here to get what is rightfully mine, than I'll be off your precious street." Josie felt herself getting angrier.

"I have a feeling that thing you came for doesn't belong to you or anyone else but herself."

"What is she your girlfriend or something? Did she realize that no boy could be considered a man after me?"

"You wish. But she did find someone better than you could ever hope to be. So I highly suggest you leave."

"That midget who just went inside? He's got nothing on me, and he won't keep me from her."

"I happen to know if he wasn't taking care of her right now he would. But he's probably fucking your "girl" as we speak, or you wouldn't be standing here right now." She could tell he was getting angrier and she just waited. She really wanted him to try and throw a punch at her, because the second he did, he was going down. "They fuck like rabbits. He makes her feel good, loved, and better than you ever did."

"You know nothing!"

"I know you have a big ego for having a small package. Is that good enough for you?" She had him convinced that she actually believed she knew all about him.

"Get out my way! I'm going to get her now! Enough of this waiting bullshit!" He tried to walk past her but she moved in front of him.

"Move, bitch!" He tried to push her but she held her ground. That's when he finally lost his temper and went to hit her. Josie dodged it easily and when he tried again, she caught his arm quickly spinning him and pinning it behind his back. Before he could react her knee came straight up and into his groin sending him completely to his knees. She kicked him hard in the side so he ended up on his back. She took her heel and placed it right over her crotch pressing it in. She had just enough pressure if he moved at all he would never be able to hurt anyone the way she expected he hurt Tay, or even use the bathroom without pain ever again. Josie looked up and saw the neighbor still watching. She made a phone with her hand to ask her to call the cops. Mrs. Clover smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I didn't mean it!" Travis begged from the ground.

"You should've left when I asked you nicely the first time. And now you are going to leave in handcuffs, and not in a fun way. Plus I have a witness next door so any lies you try and say will be proven wrong. And with attempted assault and if I can get Tay to talk, you will not be getting out any time soon."

"Why do you care so much about her? I've never met you."

"She's my friend. That's all the matters and all you need to know." She pressed her heel alittle more causing him to scream out. She heard the cop sirens coming and smiled. She just wanted them to get there so she could go inside and check on Tay. All of sudden before the cops two cars came speeding up. Out jumped Tyler, Corey, Richie, Ricardo, Brodus, and some guys she didn't know jumped out of the car. She knew two of them had been on television lately but didn't know them well enough.

"Tyler," she called out, "Go inside and check if Matt needs any help. The door is locked so you know where the key is. Do not let the cat distract you please."

Brodus walked over with Corey to check if everything was ok.

"You managed to get a guy on his ass when he's like 5 times your size?" he asked.

"I'm an event planner," she explained, "I have a lot of free time and took some self defense classes."

"I used to be a body guard," he explained, "If you are ever looking for a job in another industry let me know."

"Thanks man. Corey, could you go check on Mrs. Clover. I don't want to move until the cops get here, but she watched the whole exchange." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to see if she was ok. Josie figured when Tyler didn't come running out of the house, that Tay at the moment didn't need any medical attention. She stood there chatting with Clay getting to know him and asking about how he enjoyed NXT until the cops came.

Travis tried to say the lies she expected, but Mrs. Clover walked over and demanded to give her statement. She also informed Travis he was a very bad ugly boy. The cops cuffed him and the whole group of strange looking wrestling misfits all waved goodbye. Josie went to her bike and moved it into Matt's driveway. She was glad she pushed it up farther because Mike came flying into it and almost ran over everyone who was staring at it.

"What's happening?" he asked panicked getting out of the car.

"Mike, breathe. There was a situation. It's been handled."

"Ok. Where's my bro? And since when do you get a motorcycle?"

"Had one. He's inside with Tay, which is where I'm heading now. Come on. Let's go make sure if everything is ok."

They were about to go inside when Corey grabbed her hand.

"The neighbor told me what you did. Very hot."

"Thanks. Wish I could've done more, but I don't know all the details. All I knew was I heard Tay crying and knew he was the cause, so I needed to take care of it." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"We'll have to finish you being turned on by the bike and kicking ass later. Right now, I really need to go check on her. Molly and I are the only girls here, and that might be too much for her at the moment."

And with that Corey kissed her once more before letting her go inside and finally make sure her friend was ok.


	91. Chapter 91

Once Tay had emptied her stomach into the toliet. Matt helped her to the bed. She knew Matt wanted to ask her why and if that guy was Travis, but he wasn't going to upset her more. Matt tried to pull her into his arms but Tay moved away. She knew that Matt was only trying to be there for her, but it was easier for her to pull away and be left alone. It was nothing against Matt. There was nothing on Tay's mind it was blank. She didn't know what to think or who she wanted to turn to. The one person she needed wasn't here. As much as she hated to admit it she needed Jason.

Tay looked at the door and saw everyone walk in. She wanted to smile and be happy that everyone was here to make sure she was ok. But they didn't know the truth, could she tell them? She wasn't sure but she would have to try. She saw Molly standing in the door not sure if she should come in or not. "Molly come in" Tay got out.

"The cops took Travis. He will be in jail for a week or so, but it's up to you if he should stay longer or not. I don't know what he did to you but I'm here." If she was going to tell complete strangers what Travis did to her then she could tell her friends right?

Tay looked around, every person but Matt wanted to know who Travis was and what he did. Yea she told Matt but she didn't tell him the details. She sat up and took Matt's hand. She was going to need his strength for this. "Remember Tay you don't have to tell us anything" Josie threw out.

"I know but if I wanna move on it's time I talk about it and maybe Travis will rot in jail for what he did." Tay took a deep breath before starting from the part of her real parents. She told them what they did and that Jason and her were put into foster care. She looked at Tyler "If you tell Lea anything about this I will rip all your freaking body parts off and make you choke on them." Tyler looked scared and nodded. He wanted to make a remark of Tay spending to much time with Josie but knew better. He was slowly starting to learn.

"Travis at first was good to me. Once the hardships of being on the indy scene got to him he first turned to alcohol to keep his pain away. I hated when he was drunk, but I thought I loved him" Tay looked over at Matt, he gently sqeezed her hand. "He thought he was the best and nothing could hurt him when he drank. But that didn't stop him from hurting me. He didn't care that he wasn't suppose to lay his hands on me he still did it. I spent a few nights in the ER saying it was due to wrestling. But they knew it wasn't." Tay stopped to take a breath. "It wasn't long until he was hooked on drugs. He couldn't wrestle anymore but he came with anyways. He was high and completely off his rocker one night and he.." Tay gulped and like last time Matt finished for her.

"Raped her" Matt really didn't have to say anything, they knew what she was going to say.

"I wanted to believe that it was the drugs talking but I soon found out that it wasn't. He forced me any time any place. Once I got signed to ROH I didn't tell him I just left. I haven't seen him until today. It brought back everything from my past. I wasn't thinking when I started to drink. But it felt good to numb the pain that was my life." Tay looked around no one knowing what to say. Tay felt herself pulling further away from everyone. "I'm sorry guys. I have caused everyone here pain except Molly and maybe Corey. No wait I have hurt your arm. I'm sorry" Tay got up and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door. She slid down the door putting her head in her hands and crying.

Matt tried to get in but Tay ignorged him. Josie convinced him to leave and they all followed Matt downstairs. They were all waiting to see if Tay was going to be fine or not. But after hours and nothing Tyler called it a night and left. Shortly after that Josie and Corey called it a night.

Molly had went to bed a few hours ago. Mike and Matt were watching the tv not paying attention. "It's going to be ok Matt, she's gonna come around and need you. She just needs space right now."

"What the hell did you do to my brother?"

"Times are changing man. I'm growing up just like everyone wants me too"

"Mom and dad are going to like her." Mike looked at him. "They will be proud of you Mike." Mike smiled and thanked Matt. He handed Pip over and walked off to his room.

Matt sat playing with the kitten. Finally the kitten had enough and curled up in Matt's lap. Tay walked downstairs and never looked at Matt. She sat down in the chair, looking at her lap. "Tay please don't push me away"

"I'm not trying to push you away Matt and if I do I'm sorry. I never ment for it to happen. I just need time after all this Matt. Can't you see things from my point here?"

Matt wanted to but he didn't know anything about it. He had a normal care free childhood. He didn't have to worry about any thing like that. Even when he was on the indy scene he didn't have to worry. "I want to I do, but I can't. I'm sorry you went through that. If I could change it I would but I can't. I love you Tay, I'm just trying to be here for you"

"I know Matt. I love you too and when I need you I will come to you. I hate feeling like this. I hate what I let him do to me, but I don't get why you are still here after everything you learned about my past" Tay was almost in tears.

Matt crouched down infront of her and took her hands in his. "I'm with you because I love you. I don't plan on leaving you not over your past. I don't want to be anywhere but right here with you" Matt wiped away a few tears. Tay hugged him not wanting to let go. Matt picked her up and carried her upstairs. Matt pulled her close and pulled the blankets over them. Pip jumped on the bed and curled up by Tay.


	92. Chapter 92

Josie and Corey didn't make it super far once walking out of the house. The bike and her kick ass side was too much for him to take. Also she suspected it was a little bit of fear pushing through knowing what she had done to someone who had hurt one of their friends bad. Josie ended up being pushed against her bike and they shared some PDA they hadn't been able to inside. The only thing that broke them apart was a light shinning on them from an upstairs window. They both turned to look and saw Mike with a huge smile on his face. They flipped him their fingers, before Corey gave her a quick kiss and went over to his car. Josie backed her bike out to the street before throwing her legs over the middle. She took out her phone and sent a quick text to Tay's brother asking if she could call him in a few minutes when she got home. She put her helmet on, started up her bike, and sped home.

The roads were empty even though it wasn't too late, but it was nice. She met Corey by her shed and he seemed to be almost drooling. She shook her head but couldn't help but smile. It was definitely a difference between him and Matt. She had never told Matt about her baby because she knew it would make him nervous. With Corey however, she guessed, it added to her appeal. She locked up her bike as they discussed what to do for a late night dinner. With the insanity that had occurred they hadn't had more than snacks while waiting to see how Tay would be. Once inside, they decided pizza would be the best bet. Josie checked her phone and she had a message from Jason saying to call him whenever. She put Corey in charge of the food and stepped out onto her balcony to update Tay's brother. She had slowed down on the smoking, but after everything that day she needed one. It took a lot for her not to go grab her bag of spice. She kind of laughed in an insane way at that. If Matt hadn't been a dumb ass, and gotten suspended, who knew what would've happened. She guessed that was the slight positive of him being a dumbass.  
>Josie sat on her chair, lit up a cigarette, and dialed.<p>

"Hey, Josie, what happened?" he asked. She knew Tay or Matt hadn't called him, but he definitely seemed to have a sixth sense in issues regarding his sister.

"We had a slight situation today, and I felt I needed to fill you in."

"What did he do now?" Jason said, a little bit of anger showing in his voice.

"If you meant Matt by he, nothing, other than be a very caring boyfriend. Does the name Travis ring a bell?" She asked. She was unsure if Tay had mentioned what happened with Travis, but figured there was a good chance she did. But being that Travis was still alive, she suspected she told Jason after the fact sometime when she was in ROH. By the silence and occasional growl, she knew he had.

"He showed up at Matt's house today."

"What? How did he know where she was?"

"No clue, but I guess he has his ways. The neighbor helped Tay get inside and once there she broke down. Matt came home from the gym finding her crying uncontrollably and she was surround by empty beer bottles. He didn't know what to do so he called me. I got on my bike and went over to help deal with the situation."

"Travis is dangerous, you should've called the cops. Wait you have a bike? Tay never mentioned that."

"She didn't know and still might not know about it, unless she heard it when I was leaving. And don't worry, I won't let her ride it. At the time I didn't know the complete story with him but had my suspicions. But I do know guys like him aren't afraid of the police. Hell, he wasn't even nervous around me and I showed up looking like I could cut someone." Jason laughed at the image in his head before getting serious.

"So is he gone?"

"For now, yes. But that's where I might need your help. I want Tay to file a report. I have to go down there anyway and file one of my own."

"Why do you have to file one?"

"He took a swing at me before I got the situation under control. I asked him nicely to leave, so he had his opportunity. And the bastard is lucky I didn't know the whole story or I would've given him a new piercing with the heel of my boot."

"You really shouldn't have put yourself in that situation. You could've been hurt."

"Yea, that was a possibility. But I also had backup in place. The neighbor who loves me was keeping watch, and about five seconds after I had that bastard on the ground two cars full of wrestlers showed up. I'll admit I was hoping he would swing, just so I could use it against him. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it if I could help it."

"So she told you about him? Does Lea know?"

"No. Luckily she was at training the whole time. Tyler was there but Tay made him swear to keep it to himself. Lea's been super tired after training, so other than their sister day, she has been going straight home and to bed. But Tay told us all, in hopes it would help her move forward. I know she's scared, but I think the best thing for her is going to be to file a complaint against him. Mine is only going to keep him in for so long."

"But she's ok right now?"

"Yea. Matt and Pip are with her. Mike and his girlfriend are around as well. She did get sick, but luckily we didn't have to take her to the hospital."

"I'm not sure if I can come in or not, I'll have to check with work. But I'll definitely call her. If she wasn't so busy with FCW, I'd have her come here. You do realize she's going to be angry you told me right?"

"Yea, probably. But even if she won't admit it, I know she needs ya too. And once she finds out what I did to him I figure she'll be fine. I mean, she forgave me once I told her who I was, but we'll see."

"When did you want to go to the police station?"

"Sooner the better, but I don't want her to be rushed. If she doesn't think she can in a few days, I'll go first just to keep him in there. They are going to let me know if he makes bail or anything. If he does and she's not ready my plan is to get a restraining order against him and either move into their house or I'm sure the neighbor would let me if it's too weird."

"Good plan."

"I do my best thinking riding on my Harley."

"So it's not some girly bike, but a true one."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

The two conversed a little bit more and Jason felt that he was filled in on everything. Now the ball was in his court to figure out what he needed to do to help his sister. He figured she was asleep so he had until the next morning to figure it out. Josie turned to see Corey paying for the pizza and other random things he ordered.

"We'll enjoy your food. And thank you for letting me know what happened. And thank you for being there for my sister when I couldn't be."

"No problem."

"Oh and if you ever do something that dumb again, I'm going to glare at you." Josie lost it laughing.

"Hey, I got an offer to change my professions and be a body guard. So you never know. Have a nice night Jason."

And with the she headed inside where Corey had set the table and pulled them each out a beer. Josie filled him in on the conversation and she wondered if she should just head over to the station the next day. After they were done eating she was about to take off her boots, that had finally decided to start killing her feet, but Corey stopped her.

"I really want to feel them pressing into my back," he whispered. They both darted to the bed room loosing clothing along the way. Josie was under Corey as he kissed her everywhere. He mumbled something about giving her a hero's reward, but she barely heard him. She was enjoying finally being able to relax and let her brain go to mush. It was the great end to a stressful day, and probably a stressful tomorrow.


	93. Chapter 93

Tay woke up alittle after one in the morning. As she tried to fall asleep she couldn't do it. She scooped Pip up and went down to the living room. She got a small blanket from the hall closet and wrapped it around herself sitting on the couch. She didn't wake Matt up, she hated to bother him with things like this. She could do this herself. She wanted to run, run right to her brother. He was the only one that knew how to cheer her up. Matt was trying but he wasn't there when it happened the first time. She picked her phone up and called her brother. She was sure that Josie had called him and filled him in on everything. And if she didn't then it wouldn't take much to tell him. After the first few rings he picked up.

"Tay sweetie" He said his voice dripping with sleep.

"Jason" Silence. Tay was trying to figure out why she called him for. She wanted him to be here with her, but she also wanted to get over this on her own.

"Tay, I'll be there in a few hours" He knew what she needed even with out her saying it. She hated to ask, but he knew better.

"Jay, no don't come" He could hear the begging in her voice to really come and save her.

"I'll be there in no time Tay"

"Ok" She said softly hanging up.

Tay pulled the blanket around tighter. She looked up to see Mike sitting down. Neither one of them said anything to each other for a few minutes. Pip wanted to lay on Mike's lap but knew his mommy needed him right now. "Couldn't sleep?" Tay asked softly

"No, I was worried and got to thinking"

"Worried about what?"

"You" Tay went to tell him not to but he didn't listen. He explained that he really did see her like a sister, even though her and Matt weren't married and hope that nothing would ever change between them if Matt and her split. Which he reassured her that it wasn't going to happen for a very along time if ever. Once he saw Tay relax he explained that he loved her like a sister and couldn't help but worry about her. She tried to tell him that he didn't have to worry about her, but he didn't listen.

"What were you thinking about?" Tay asked getting tired of the little argument about if he should worry about her not.

"I was trying to see why someone would want to put there hands on someone as beautiful as you. I don't get why any guy puts there hands on any women" This was the last thing Tay wanted to talk about right now, but maybe it would help her get past it.

"He said it gave him power and control over me. But the thing is he didn't have to do that to have control of me. Matt doesn't put his hands on me and he has a very strong control over me. Something I don't want to take away from him" Mike gave her look "No he doesn't know about the control he has on me."

Matt sat on top of the stairs listening to what they were talking about. He was happy that Tay was talking to someone about what was going on. He wished that Tay would open herself up to him but he wasn't going to push her into it. He was going to wait until she was ready. He was happy to hear that he had some kind of control over her. But what she didn't know she had the same control over him.

"What's going through your mind Tay?" Mike wasn't sure if he dare ask the question or not, but it came out and he couldn't take it back now.

Tay looked down. She wasn't going to let anyone but Jason into her mind. He was the only one that knew how to react to the things that were going on. "Mike I would love to tell you and Matt what's going through my mind, but it would freak you two out, and I don't want to do that. The thoughts aren't happy ones."

"Try me Tay"

"I can't Mike. Just know that I will be fine the next time you come down here. Once I get Jason and talk to him. I'll be good, like nothing happened. He knows what I'm going through because he was there for me the first time around. I just need him. Go be with Molly. I don't know why she came down here for, but I do know that she needs you more then I do"

Mike got up and gave Tay's shoulder a gently sqeeze and went back to his room. Matt walked downstairs wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Tay" Matt whispered in her ear.

Tay turned and looked at him "I love you too Matt" Tay moved alittle and let Matt sit down. He then pulled Tay onto his lap. Tay rested her head on his shoulder and soon found herself falling asleep.

A few hours later Matt was watching Tay sleep. He quickly answered Tay's phone so it wouldn't wake her up. It was Jason saying he was on his way. Matt told him where the spare key was so he wouldn't disturb Tay. Jason wanted to know if it was her first peaceful sleep or not. Matt sighed and told him it was. Jason sighed also and said he would be there in a few minutes. Tay was starting to stir awake when Jason walked through the door. Tay got up and wrapped her arms around Jason, she found herself crying into her brother's chest. Matt got up and left them alone making a pot of coffee. Jason slowly rubbed small circles on Tay's back.

Once everything calmed down a few hours later Tay and Jason sat outside by the pool. "Wanna talk about it Tay?" Jason asked her giving her hand a gentle brotherly squeeze.

"I don't even know where to begin Jay. Seeing him brought all the memories back. It was like he was doing it to me all over again. I can feel every body part of his all over me. It don't matter how many times I shower or how hard I scrub, I still feel him. It makes me feel disgusting Jay. I wanna feel Matt's hands not Travis. And like last time I just wanna die Jason. It's like all the hope I had for everything is dead inside me. I hate that I have that feeling because I know I have so many good things going on for me right now. But I just wanna die and be rid of Travis forever."

"Tay don't think like that, Travis wont hurt you again. You have alot of good things going for you. You got Matt, I know I come off that I barely like him, but I like him alot Tay, he is perfect for you, I just can't let him know that. You have so many close friends down here that will do anything to protect you. Dying wont fix anything for you Tay."

"You can't be so sure that Travis wont hurt me, he wont stay gone long. He found me once he will be back."

"Not if you go with Josie to the cops" Tay shook her head. "Why not Tay?"

"You know how hard this is for me Jay, that's only gonna make it worse?"

"How so Tay?" Tay didn't say anything just looked down. "You go and give your report then Travis will be stuck in jail for years to come, when or if he gets out then you can get a restraining order. You wont have to live your life in fear anymore."

"I wasn't living my life in fear Jay. Not until I saw him again." Tay quickly wiped a few tears away. Jason pulled her into a hug.

"I know that Tay, but it's what's best for you. Why don't you call Lea or Josie and spend the day having a girls day or something."

"Lea isn't here." Jason looked at her funny. "She has a week off from training, so she's going home to New York to try to patch things over with dad. She told me the day we had a sister day which was just the other day. After what Josie did for me yesterday, I owe her something, just not sure what yet. But I think you are right. I'll call Josie and see if that cheers me up any." Tay got up to walk inside to call Josie. She turned around and looked at Jason "Wait a second, you like Matt? You think that he's perfect for me?"

"Yea I think so. After hurting you, he's turned out to be a good guy. I can see he's trying to make up for everything he did wrong" Tay smiled a real smile for the first time in the past day and hugged her brother. She pulled away and went inside to call Josie hoping that she wasn't busy today. Maybe it was best for her to file a report on Travis. She would talk to Josie about it and see what would happen.


	94. Chapter 94

Tay kept her promise and called Josie who quickly agreed on chilling. Neither mentioned the events of the day before, but knew it would come up. Matt and Jason were all smiles, and glad she was trying. They also were going to have a bonding day of there own. Tay was a little nervous at first about that, but both guys convinced her it would be good for them, especially with Matt planning to stick around and Jason no longer planning to beat him up. Eventually Mike even had the guts to come down stairs and say hi. He introduced Jason to his girlfriend and tried to act all smooth, but being that Molly was giggling a bit Tay guessed Mike had warned her a little bit about how intense her brother was. Tay invited Molly out with her and Josie again, but she politely declined because Mike and her would be taking the drive out to Disney World. Everyone who was listening in the room "awww-ed" and Mike went bright red causing them all to laugh more.

A little while later Tay got a text from Josie saying she was just stopping by the neighbors then she'd be ready for caffeine. First of all Josie wanted to check on her, and also give her something for her help and being the first backup on the scene.

"Thank you so much for your help yesterday."

"I didn't do anything. I just kept watch."

"You got Tay inside the house and called the cops for me. I'm the idiot who left my cell phone in my side pouch instead of keeping it on me."

"I think you handled yourself pretty well," Mrs. Clover said with a big smile, "Wish I knew some of those fancy moves."

"You go to the community center a lot right?" the lady nodded, "Maybe I can talk my instructor into doing a self defense training one day. I definitely think she'd be into it, and hopefully with my event planning experience I'll be able to set something fun up for you guys." The neighbor smiled big and got Josie the information on who to talk to at the center. "Do you think any of those hunks who came by yesterday would be able to help being the bad guys? I know the ladies there would love the eye candy."

Josie laughed and promised to talk to them, but figured she could at least get Corey and Tyler if no one else. After a little bit more talking they said there goodbyes and Josie headed next door. Her energy up from the praise from the neighbor, and the possibility of doing something fun for the seniors, she chose to jump the fence instead of walking around.

"Really? Hoping the fence?" Mike said walking outside with Molly and catching her.

"Oh shush you. It was fun," she gave them both hugs and saw the excitement in Molly's eyes with a Disney trip. She requested pictures, they parted ways as she headed inside. She knocked and walked in like usual finding Matt, Jason, and Tay all chilling on the couch watching television. Pip spotted her but instead of getting nervous he jumped off the couch and ran to her. She figured he must've had an idea of what went on yesterday and needed to say thank you. That, or he knew there were no suit cases out so his "parents" weren't leaving. Jason got up next giving her a big hug. While that was going on Tay grabbed her purse.

"You guys are chilling together? Really?" she acted shocked when Matt and Jason told her they were just going to chill and talk about guy stuff. She wished them good luck with a laugh and the two girls headed out to Josie's car.

"No bike today?" Tay laughed.

"I think both those boys inside would kill me if I ever let you near my baby," she teased, "That's why Matt was never told about it. I normally don't take it out this early, but it felt right for the situation, ya know."

The two drove to get their caffeine as usual, but the topic of the incident of the day before was left out for the moment. Josie could tell Tay wanted to talk about it but was afraid, so instead of staying in the Starbucks, she took her to a park. She figured the surrounding and quietness of it would hopefully help Tay relax a bit. They parked and got out wandering to a bench. It was quiet with kids in school, and just a few walkers strolling around a little lake. They sat down and Tay took a deep breath out of no where, trying to compose herself to speak about everything. Josie wasn't pushing the topic, just leaned back and waited, just enjoying the day. Finally Tay got up her courage.

"Thank you," she said, kind of quiet, but Josie heard it.

"No problem," Josie acted as if it was nothing, because in her mind it really wasn't.

"You put yourself in danger, and I just feel like I really owe you one."

"It's no big deal. Don't stress out about it. I did something any friend would do for another."

"But but…I'm such a bad friend," tears started streaming down her face. Josie looked at her confused but Tay didn't notice.

"You are so not. Why do you think that?"

"I I put you in a bad situation, I make you watch my cat, and I stole your boyfriend." Josie had to force herself not to laugh at the boyfriend comment. She put her hand on Tay's back and rubbed it trying to calm her down.

"Number one, I chose to deal with the situation the way I did. Matt called me for help and I could've had him call the cops instead of dealing with it. And the asshole is lucky I didn't know the whole story or he would no longer be able to pee without pain. Number two, I like your cat. I helped you pick him out remember? I don't mind watching him. And last, you didn't steal Matt from me. And if I was still with him, I don't think he would be too happy what I did with Corey last night." A light chuckle came from Tay but she still wouldn't look up. "I only let good people in my life, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I just feel like I owe you so much. Is there anything I could do for you so I can make up for yesterday?"

"You have nothing to make up for. But if you feel that bad there is one thing you could do for me that would make me happy. But you aren't going to like it." Tay's head popped up. "Don't worry, no kinky shit, I would just really like you to go down to the police station with me and file a report."

Tay's eyes widened and she shook her head no.

"I can't I'm sorry." Josie took Tay's hand in hers.

"I know you are scared. But it's just paper work to get a restraining order and make him pay for what he did to you. You can't wait too much longer with the rules with time and all. We can get him for attempting to assault me, you before Mrs. Clover intervened, and stalking. And then if he tries anything else, he will go away for a lot longer and you won't have to be scared of him anymore."

"I wasn't scared of him anymore until yesterday."

"And neither was I. I don't know him at all, but I have my ideas about him. I don't want to have to worry either. I don't have the money to follow you around the country when you get back on the road, but I will do that in order to make myself feel better. Clay said I'd be a good bodyguard, so if I have to I will be for peace of mind. I know it's hard, but I plan on filing one, and if I have to, Matt doesn't know this yet, but I'm moving in or moving next door until we know everything is ok."

"You don't have to do that," Tay told her, "I can deal with him on my own."

"Like how you dealt with it yesterday," Josie somewhat snapped at her, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"But true."

"I don't want you ever to have to be afraid of a man or anyone. You need to remember you are a wrestler. You could kick his ass and protect yourself if needed. You are no longer the girl you were. You are strong and keep getting stronger every day. I'm planning a self defense class for the community center, so you are more then welcomed to come. Or I can even find out when my instructor is teaching so you can build your confidence. That's all I want, is for you to have the confidence to not be afraid and options of what to do if anything does happen."

"How soon would you need me to make my choice?" Tay squeaked out.

"The sooner the better, preferably before the end of the month. I'm going to be gone for a few days and it would make me feel a lot better about leaving."

"You are going away?"

"Just for a long weekend, so not too bad. Raw is going to be in Pittsburgh and Corey wants to go and introduce me to his family." Tay smiled, "And that's going to be scary enough, so I really would like to go and be able to at least not have to worry about your safety."

"Wow. Meeting the family?"

"Yea. It's scary as hell. But we'll see what happens. But that's all I want. And you don't have to do it for me, do it for yourself."

"Ok. I'll think about it. Are you filing yours soon?"

"Was hoping to talk you into it today, if not, after I drop you off at home. From what I understand the process can sometimes take a little while, so I just want to get it done. Just think about it. If he hurt you the way he did, who knows if he has hurt someone else. You can stop it."

"I promise I will. I just need more time."

"And that's fine. Now onto fun stuff, so tell me how Mike and his girlfriend are? I mean he's doing the Disney trip. Romantic and so not like him."

So with that they ended the conversation. Josie couldn't make Tay do anything she didn't want to, but she at least felt better she knew it was on her mind. They enjoyed the weather and chatting until Matt called asking what she wanted for dinner. They decided to call it a night and Josie told Tay to call her if she needed anything.

As promised she went straight to the police station after she dropped Tay off. She was filling out papers when the officer helping her dropped a semi bombshell on her. Travis had been able to make bail, and for now was released.

"I was supposed to get a call if that happened," she told him remaining as calm as possible. He apologized and she closed her eyes to try and calm down.

"We'll you guys better just fucking hope nothing happens. I am working on getting her in here too, but she's still afraid of that bastard. If he goes near her again, I will fucking kill him this time. So just keep your ears open."

"Ma'am you need to calm down."

"Calm down my ass! The fucker knows where she lives. If I would've known he got out, she wouldn't be there right now. How soon until this restraining order goes into effect?"

"We just have to have the judge approve it."

"We'll it better be fucking rushed." With that Josie finished her papers and walked out. She took out her cell and decided to text Jason first.

"Bastard made bail and the cops forgot to alert me. You may get your chance to kick his ass after all."


	95. Chapter 95

Tay walked into her house, thinking about what Josie had told her. But she wasn't so sure she could go through with it. She didn't want anyone else to go through what she did, but it was hard enough to tell her friends what she went through, it was going to be harder to tell complete strangers what she was going through. The thoughts left her mind when she saw Matt and Jason wrestling around on the floor. Jason had Matt in a head lock. She wasn't to worried about it when she saw they were smiling and Matt was teaching him something.

"Having fun boys?" Tay asked. They both nodded and went back to what they were doing. "Hey Jay you got a message"

"What's it say?" Jason wasn't all that worried for Tay to read his message's. It's not like he has anything to hide from his sister. Tay picked the phone up and looked the message over. She froze and just stared at Jason's phone. "No, no, no, no, no" Was all Tay could say. She couldn't believe that he made bail.

"Tay what's it say?" Jason asked getting off the floor and walking closer starting to become worried. Matt got up to answer the door as Jason read the message.

"Matt don't open that door." Jason yelled but it was to late. Matt pulled the door open. Travis smirked and pushed his way inside going straight for Tay who still had her back to the door. Matt grabbed Travis before he could get Tay and threw him to the ground. Jason pulled Tay out of the room and outside, figuring it would be safer and she would have a better chance to escape if Travis did mange to get lose from them. He hated to leave Tay alone but he wanted a piece of Travis. Tay told him to go and she would be fine. She sat down, trying to figure out how Travis got out, and who the hell posted his bail. Tears were wanting to come out but she blinked them way. Josie was right she was stronger now then she was back then. She wasn't that weak lost person that just sat back and let it happen. She had over came so much shit over the last few years and she wasn't going to let Travis get away with what he was doing.

She took a deep breath and marched back into the house. Matt was holding Travis so Jason could punch him. "Let him go" Tay yelled shocking everyone in the house.

"But Tay"

"But Tay nothing. I want to show this piece of trash how it feels" She snapped. Both Jason and Matt backed off not wanting to but figured they better. They were going to stay close just incase things didn't turn out ok. By this time Travis made it to his feet, he was smirking he reached out and touched Tay's face. She flinced but her eyes were still cold and full of hate for the man infront of her.

"I knew you would come back to me" She could only hope that no one but her heard that.

"I'm not coming back to you; you are a sick freak that deserves to rot in jail." She twisted his arm and got it behind his back. "It's a good think I have so many good things going on in my life right now or I would fucking kill you myself right here. But that wouldn't do me justice. I wanna know that you are rotting away in jail, being someone's little bitch." Tay applied more pressure to his arm. She didn't know who called the cops but they were taking Travis from her and wanting her to make yet again another statement. They urged her to file a restraining order against him and press charges for what he has done. She told them she would be in later to file the all the papers and give her statement.

She was done with that part of her life and to really end it she needed to do this. She was being childish earlier when she wouldn't do it. After the cops left Tay turned and looked at Jason and Matt. "Baby clean the mess up. Jason come on. The sooner I get this done the better."

"You know what Tay I think it would be better for Matt to go with you. I would love to be there for you, but you got Matt now. I will always be here for you, but know you have Matt to take care of you" Tay smiled and understand what he was getting at.

"Ok, come on Matt. Thanks for everything Jason" Tay hugged him. Jason told her it was nothing and that's what he was for. Jason told her that he would love to stay to make sure she was ok but her really had to get back to, now that he knew that Matt was really taking care of her. Tay smiled and told him that she would call him and let him know how she was doing in a few days, and what was going on with Travis.

As Tay and Matt went off to the police station, Jason got his stuff ready and headed back home. Tay held onto Matt's hand the whole time she had to fill out papers and give her report on everything that Travis has done to her. They informed her that there would be a court case next week on what would happen to Travis. It was important that she was there, just incase she had to tell her side of the story. They told her that it was also be a good thing for everybody that was there the first night Travis showed up to be there too. That was the icing on Tay's cake. She wasn't looking forward to speaking out about what happened infront of people she had to work with, she didn't need the pity looks from them after this was said and done. The second it was done, she just wanted to forget all about it.

Once they left they police station the headed over to Josie's place. It was importat for Tay to tell Josie what just happened. She sent Josie a quick text telling her that she was headed over to her place with Matt and they would be there in about 10 minutes. Joise texted back asking what was going on and that it was ok for them to stop over. Tay smiled and texted back asking if she was busy with Corey or not. If she was then Tay would wait until it was clear before going up, she didn't want to ruin her fun with Corey. She also told Josie that it was something she had to tell her in person. Josie texted back saying that Corey was busy cooking something, and they weren't in the middle of anything like that. Tay smiled and slipped her hand in Matt's. She was finally getting the closure she needed from everything that happened in her past. They pulled into Josie's parking lot and got out to make there way inside, to Josie's place.


	96. Chapter 96

Josie wasn't too surprised Tay and Matt were coming over, but she wasn't exactly shocked either. She figured Jason had given the message and was waiting home to see if he showed up, and maybe Matt was just bringing Tay there. She gave Corey a heads up, and he started boiling up some more pasta for their guest. Josie quickly cleaned up her work mess in case anyone was staying, and waited for them to get there.

When the knock at the door came, Corey was straining the pasta so she got up and went and answered it.

Both Matt and Tay had smiles on their faces as she let them inside.

Josie found that strange, and wondered if with all the stress they both decided to take some hits of spice. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind knowing neither one would ever go near that stuff, in Matt's case ever again.

"I made extra food if you guys are hungry," Corey offered. Matt and Tay smiled realizing with all the insanity they hadn't gotten a chance to eat. They also were going to have some cleaning to do when they got home if Jason didn't start it before he left.

"Yea, probably, Thank you," Tay told them, "We just have to tell you guys something first. Matt, you might want to text your brother in case he get's home before we do."

"Good idea. I don't want him to worry." Josie looked at both of them confused.

"Are you guys going to Vegas or something?" she questioned. That caused them both to laugh for the first time in a few hours.

"Not yet. But um well something happened." Josie was still confused as they continued to the couches.

"You guys have to fill me in, but you are scaring me. You guys aren't expecting are you? Because if you are that's totally cool...and good news and all. "

This caused the couple to both laugh again, they shook their heads no, and sat down.

"Shortly after you texted Jason, Travis showed up," Matt explained.

"Mother fucker," Josie shouted causing Corey to run into the room, "He didn't try anything, because if he did I'm going to kill him. I told those fucking police officers they shouldn't let him out, and he does the first thing he could do and go to your house. I'm filing a complaint..."

"Josie, breathe. He did try, and at first Matt and Jason handled it. Jason had me go outside, but I thought about what you said and made sure he knew how strong I was." Josie let a breath of relief out and then looked at her friends. Both were calm and she was happy to see that Tay didn't let the past hold her back of what could be an excellent future.

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't ask him to kindly leave, if you seem so relaxed huh?" They nodded, "Good. I'm proud of you Tay. I knew you could do it. Um...did you go file the paperwork and all?"

"Yes. Matt and I went shortly after the police took him away. Matt, I've been meaning to ask you, who called the police? I was in a fog and don't remember too much."

"It wasn't me or Jason, neither of us was going to leave your side." Tay looked confused before smiling.

"I really need to send Mrs. Clover flowers or a fruit basket."

"She may be a nosy neighbor," Josie laughed, "But I think she likes you guys. Now if I can only talk her into the tattoo..."

"You are trying to talk my 80 something year old neighbor into getting a tattoo? Are you insane?" Matt asked in a panic.

"She wants one, not everyone is afraid like you are of needles. We've been talking about this for a while now. She's going to be the coolest old Brod in the senior center. So now that he's back in jail, what happens now?"

"We'll that's the next hard part. Um...court date is set, and I'm probably going to have to go on the stand. And they are going to want other people who were there the first day, just in case. I'm not really looking forward to having to tell my story in front of a couple of guys I don't really know well yet." Josie took her hands away from Matt and told her it would be ok. And if they acted weird, they all had seen what she did and she'd fix it.

"Shit, I'm going to have to dye my hair one color and cover up the tattoos again. Damn it. But it's worth it to see him go away for a long time."

"You've done that before?" Matt asked.

"We wouldn't have Pip if she didn't. The people at the shelter were a bit nervous with the two of us on the road all the time. You sure there isn't anything I can give you to make up for all this drama?"

"You already did what I wanted. And I know you both know we have bbqs and pool parties when you are away, so I think we are good."

"Guys, I dont want to interupt," Corey called in, "But the food is going to get cold."

They all got up and headed into the other room. Corey had set the table and Josie teased him she asked him if he did windows too. She gave him a quick kiss and they all sat down to eat.

Once again Corey had come up with some amazing food. Tay's brother had texted he was leaving and that she'd see him soon, and he'd let her know how things with Lea and their dad went. He told her, he cleaned up best the he could to keep Pip safe but they might want to come back soon so their kitten wouldn't get into any trouble. So after some ice cream at Josie's they hugged, thanked, and said goodbye to their friends.

Josie sat on her couch curled up with Corey letting the events of the last few days sink in. Out of no where she jumped.

"I'm going to push Mike in the pool next time I see him."

"Why?"

"They didn't send me any Disney pictures." Corey laughed, and pulled her back into him assuring her he probably would later, or they'd just steal his cell phone to see. After everything that day, and full stomachs they took a quick shower, and called it an early night. It had been a scary few days, but it was only going to get better. Now that Travis was almost handled they would be able to relax, and wait for their next scary thing...Corey bringing Josie home.


	97. Chapter 97

Tay and Matt got home and cleaned the rest of the mess up. Tay picked Pip up, kissed Matt and went up to bed. Matt was going to stay up and explain everything to Mike when he got back with Molly.

Tay laid in bed trying to fall asleep when she suddenly felt sick. Once her stomach was empty she wiped her mouth off and brushed her teeth. She didn't think much about it, she figured it was just a stomach virus or something. But as Tay laid in bed waiting for Matt she started to think and with Josie bringing it up earlier it was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't be, could she? Tay thought back a few weeks and realized that there was a slight possibility she could. This couldn't happen not now. Not wanting to say anything to Matt, Tay laid on her side and closed her eyes. When she heard him on the stairs.

Tay woke up the next morning looking around and saw that Matt had a suitcase by the door. She sat up looking confused on the bed when Matt walked out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" Tay asked looking up at him.

"I got a meeting with Vince in Stamford. I'll be back tomorrow sometime. You'll be fine here with Mike and Molly?" Matt sat down by her and gently rubbed her back. She leaned into him.

"Yea I'll be fine. Let me get changed and I'll drop you off." Matt smiled and argeed to it. After the events with Travis he wasn't so sure he should be leaving but it was for work so he had to go. If Tay wouldn't have been fine alone then he would've had her come with him.

Once Tay dropped Matt off at the airport and sat with him until his flight was called, she went to starbucks. "Fancy running into you here" Tay said sitting down by Josie.

"They were driving me mad" Tay looked at Josie with a what the hell are you talking about look. Josie laughed "Corey invited Tyler over this morning. Why they have to hang out at my place I don't know. I needed a small break from them." Tay nodded she could understand that.

Josie looked Tay over and could sense that something was off with her friend. "Where's Matt? I figured he would be everywhere with you."

"He has meeting with Vince and wont be back until sometime tomorrow. So I'm stuck with Mike for the night. I don't mind Molly though."

They sat around and talked about a few things, but Josie noticed that Tay kept checking the time. "If I'm keeping you from something, then go Tay"

"You're not keeping me from anything Josie. Relax, I just have a doctor's appointment in another hour"

"Oh for your arm?"

"Uh no, my arms all better now. I just gotta make sure that" Tay looked down and started to chew her lip.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Josie asked softly, eyeing Tay up. Tay gave Josie a very weak smile.

"I'm not sure, one minute I'm puking my guts up and the next I'm starving. That doesn't sound like the flu to me. Plus I have skipped my period this month, and I have done the math and it's a good possibilty" The first thing Josie asked was if Matt knew. Tay shook her head and told her she didn't want to worry him until she knew for sure. The second thing Josie did was call Corey and tell him she was going to be longer then she thought, she told him that she was gonna spend a few hours with Tay. Corey told her not to worry and they wouldn't ruin her place. They joked around about what would happen if they did ruin her place.

Tay and Josie sat in the doctor's office waiting for the results to come back. Tay was starting to freak out and Josie was there calming her down. The doctor walked in.

"Taylor you're not pregnant, but to make sure we are going to run a few more tests and we will have the results for you in a few days ok" Tay smiled and nodded. They walked out.

Tay was relieved that she wasn't, but apart of her was bummed. But she quickly thought about her story line in FCW, and what she would have when she got back to the WWE. "It's normal to want kids Tay"

"I know, and I do want them just not now. Everythings crazy right now and a baby wouldn't help any. I would like to atleast be married before having kids. What about you Josie?"

"I'm up for what ever really. It's not a big deal either way. I just wanna leave the whole having kids open and just talk about it with the guy I'm gonna be with"

"You can say Corey"

"That obvious huh?" Tay nodded her head. And told her that it was normal to be like that around the one you love. Josie shot Tay a look that had them laughing with in seconds. Josie dropped Tay off at her car and told her if she needed anything to call. Tay thanked her and told her she would. Josie also told Tay she should tell Matt about this. Tay told her she would when he got back.

Tay was going to go thank Mrs. Clover but saw she had company over. It looked like her family, so Tay just walked into her house. "Josie's gonna kill ya Mike" was the first thing out of Tay's mouth.

"Um why?" Mike asked freaked out, trying to think of what he did or didn't do. He came up short.

"You told her you would send her pics from Disney yesterday and you didn't do it." Mike's eyes grew big and he quickly pulled his phone out and sent a few pics to Josie. Tay laughed and walked upstairs. She was gonna call Matt and see how things were going with him.

After an hour of being on the phone Tay told him that she had something to tell him when he got back. She told him it wasn't serious and not to worry about it. After she got him relaxed they said good bye and hung up.

Tay woke up the next morning later then usual. She looked out the window and saw everyone in the backyard. She walked down in just shorts and a tank. She made it outside with out anyone seeing her. Corey and Josie were in the hot tub, Mike and Molly were in the pool, and Tyler was standing by the pool. Tay smirked, running and jumping on Tyler sending both of them into the pool.

Once everyone realized what happened they burst out laughing. "What was that for?" Tyler asked spitting out water as he came back up.

"Pay back"

"For what? I never did anything to you Tay"

"Remember ROH?"

Tyler got to thinking, at first he looked confused then he burst out laughing, which made Tay laugh as the rest of them looked at the two like they were crazy.

"What are we missing here?" Mike asked being the first one to ask.

"Inside joke" Tyler said. Corey wanted Tyler to explain, but Josie put a stop to that.

"What's going on?" Matt asked walking out.

"Ya know I'm not sure baby, I woke up and they were here. I thought you wouldn't be back until later today" Matt helped Tay out of the pool. "How was the meeting?"

"It's was ok. I got an earlier flight after you told me we need to talk." They could hear the guys oh behind them. Josie quickly got them to be quiet.

"Right it's nothing bad, but lets talk inside"

"Please Tay don't break my brothers heart" Mike begged, Tay turned around and saw Molly smack him up side his head.

"Shut up Mikey" Molly then dunked him under the water, as the rest watched amused.

Tay walked into the bedroom and dried off and changed joining Matt on the bed. "It's nothing really, I just went to the doctor yesterday to see if I was pregnant, I'm not, no biggie. You didn't have to rush home."

"But I was worried, you didn't tell me what you had to talk about. I thought the worst. How long did you think you were pregnant?"

"Just the night before you left. I wanted to make sure. And as much as I wanna have family of our own, I'm happy that I'm not we have so much shit going on right now." Matt agreed with her on that. He made sure that she knew that next time this came up to make sure she told him so they could find out together. Tay told him she would, they then proceeded to make out. They pulled apart and joined their friends in the pool.


	98. Chapter 98

"I am so glad you are friends with them," Corey whispered as they continued to chill in the hot tub. Josie just shook her head and laughed cuddling up with him. She played dumb when Tay went to talk to Matt. She figured no one needed to know about the pregnancy scare, but was glad Tay had run into her just in case.

"So what is your big plan for tomorrow?" Tyler asked Tay while swimming around the pool.

"You don't need to know," she said with a smile.

"Actually I would like to know. Don't want to get my ass jumped again," he answered.

"Yea," Corey agreed, "I didn't land right last time."

"And it added to the story."

"You had a bruise," Josie teased, "You've had worst."

"Yea with those boots," he whispered back causing her to go bright red.

Everyone looked and Tyler tried to find out what he had said but Josie just shook her head and glared a bit at him to drop it. She gave Corey's thigh a squeeze under the water as punishment and just leaned against him.

"I'm just glad Vince is finally letting me play around with the whole being a heel. It's too much fun."

"Are you going to do the fun scary makeup for Thursday?" Josie asked.

"ooooo I should!" Tay said getting all excited, "Can you help me? Or is Mrs. Clover coming again and need a ride."

"She really wanted to, but she has a previous commitment at the senior center, but I'm going over on Friday to fill her in on whatever she misses. She's really into it. Once you two get back on television don't be too shocked if she starts trying to find out the behind the scenes information." Matt shook his head and Tay just laughed.

The group chilled and relaxed and eventually Tyler gave up on finding out anything that was going to happen the next day. Corey and Josie said good bye and walked to the front. No one had seen them show up somehow, and hadn't noticed Josie's bike out front. She handed Corey his helmet and they got suited up. She sat up front and he climbed onto the back pulling himself up against her.

"I really shouldn't be allowing you to ride with me when you have a show the next day," she teased. He ignored her wrapping his arms around her stomach. She shook her head as she started off the bike and they headed back home. She could tell Corey was struggling to keep his hands on her waist during the drive, and definitely felt his excitement growing against her backside as they drove. It was amusing how guys couldn't control that sometimes. They had planned to do dinner that night, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be leaving the apartment the rest of that day or night, as usual.

The next day Josie went through her makeup trying to figure out what would compliment Tay's new attitude and look best. She figured with it being still transitional she'd be able to use some glitter on her. She got her heavy duty liners, and did a quick drawing of ideas. She wasn't an excellent artist, but at least it would give her something to work with. Tay called her early afternoon and asked if she would be willing to do a quick mall trip for an outfit to wear for her officially ring return. Of course that wasn't a problem at all.

"So how slutty are we going?" Josie asked looking threw the racks at the store.

"Do you think I should go real slutty?" Tay said with a laugh.

"We'll you are taking this character into being something you aren't. And normally bad girls seem to have the ability to dress and look worst than the rest of us. I'm just trying to think how bad we could go before we give Matt a heart attack. We want to make sure he stays in his seat and doesn't try and cover you up."

"Guess that's the good thing with WWE being all PG now…not strip teases or anything."

"But you are a wrestler, so you guys don't wear too much in the ring so you can do more fun things. So you aren't going to tell me what's going on tonight either are you?"

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise."

"And here I am going all out of my way, trying to help you."

"And if I didn't call, Corey could've been distracted and missed the show."

"You are right, that would be a possibility. He seemed tired out as I was getting stuff done this morning. Too much excitement being allowed to ride the bike with me and then his reaction to it I guess. Guys are so weird."

"Yes they are," Tay laughed, "What do you think about this?" She said holding up a shiny black tank top. It was covered the top then down to the stomach a fish net type material. Josie turned back to the rack and pulled a pair of pleather black low rise pants. Tay held them both up to her body.

"I think you might have to try them on, but it could work. Not to bad, but still a good amount of teasing. Do you have black boots?" Tay shook her head. Josie asked her what her size was and they ended up being the same. She told her if she wanted, she could borrow her heeled boots. Tay smiled and headed to the dressing room. She put on the outfit, and they decided it would be perfect. Both girls looked at there phones, and seeing the time texted the guys saying they would meet them at the show.

They were there before a lot of people but it helped to hide the surprise. The makeup was dark, and just enough glitter to make it look really cool under the lights. They were amused that the guys hadn't turned up. Josie gave her a hug, told her to break a leg, and went to join Matt and whomever else who wasn't performing was waiting.

"So did you have fun as a fashion consultant?" Matt asked as she sat down. Josie just smiled. "Should I be scared?"

"Nah. Nothing too scary, but still fun. She wouldn't tell me what to expect. Do you have any clue?"

"Not at all. She wouldn't budge."

The two laughed and the lights faded. Now all the could do was wait to find out what happened, and to find out how Tay as a heel really went.


	99. Chapter 99

Tay was starting to feel nervous about going out and making her semi return to the ring. She had no reason to be nervous but it was just her, she loved having the butterflies in her stomach it ment she still loved the business. She walked to the curtian before Corey and Tyler walked out. "You gonna tell us what you're planning yet?" Tyler asked hoping she would spill. Tay just smiled.

"Nope just do as your told and you will find out soon enough."

Tyler went to protest but his music hit so he had to walk out. Leah walked up looking a little bummed. "What's up Leah?"

"It's my last show, sorry Corey"

"How are we gonna end you managing me? I know we don't have to end it but ya know it would be nice"

"I got that covered just go along with it." They both looked at Tay wanting to know what was going on but couldn't ask since Corey's music blasted through the arena.

Corey skipped his normal entrance and got into the ring helping Leah in. "Corey I don't know about you but I want answers"

"For once Rollins we agree on something. Who ever attacked us last week get your ass out here now" Corey demanded. They stood waiting for a few seconds before continuing.

"Seems when the lights are on they seem to be a coward."

"We can turn the lights off for ya if that's what you want" As Corey finished talking the lights went off. Tay quickly went out there and tossed both Corey and Tyler out of the ring.

When the lights came back on Tay was holding Leah back from the guys. The crowd was shocked to see Tay standing in the ring, Tay glanced over to Josie, Matt and them and they too even played up the part of being shocked.

Tay tossed Leah into the corner "You wanna know who did it? It sure wasn't her but she wasn't keeping you safe either Corey, I would think it be best to fire her"

Tyler and Corey got back into the ring. "So you're gonna tell me that you came out here and attacked us?" Tay nodded her head "Why? Not only would I like some answers but I'm sure Corey would and everyone else"

"Well Seth I attacked you for one reason and one reason only"

"And what reason is that Tay? What were you jealous that Leah is my manager or she was before this." Corey looked at Leah "Leah get outta here, I don't need you any more" Leah walked up to Corey slapping him and walking out.

"See that wasn't hard Corey, but no I wasn't jealous of her, I know I'm better then her in this ring and I'm way prettier then her. It was easy to get rid of her. That wasn't my plan but it makes it better now that's she gone."

"Then what kind of game are you playing at here Tay?"

"It's not a game, but I want Seth to come to the dark side and together we can take over FCW and once we have nothing else here to prove we will take over the WWE. You in or out Rollins? What about you Graves?"

"You don't need to ask me twice Tay I'm in" Corey walked over and stood by Tay, they both looked at Tyler waiting for his answer.

"If that's your plan why didn't you talk to us like most people? Why attack us?"

"I wanted your attention, and I got it the best way I could. You would have never took me serious if I did it any other way. Attacking you in the dark got you both on the same page, and it didn't take you long to call me out. So did I answer all of your questions?"

"Yea ya did, and you know what?"

"No Rollins we don't know what so just tell us you coming to the dark side or what?" Corey went off at him.

"Now Corey we can't be snapping at him like that. So Rollins what's it gonna be?"

"Seems like I'm gonna be embracing the hate, no one will be able to take us down."

"Anyone in the back that thinks they can take us down come and try it" Tay dropped her mic and held Tyler and Corey's hands in the air. As 2nd Sucks by A Day To Remember blasted through the arena. The trio climbed out of the ring and made their way backstage.

"That was...did you know what you were doing out there?"

"Uh yes and no. I didn't know that Leah was going to be leaving but I did know I needed to find away for you two to team together and my original plan went to hell fast with Leah leaving so I had to think it up well I was out there. Not bad huh but you two have to come up with a name"

"And why can't you?"

"Because believe it or not I'm not as picky as you two are, so I brought you together you two come up with a few names and then we will pick one together." They finally agreed on that. The guys took off showered and changed and so did Tay, happy to be in some what loose fitting clothes, now she was wearing a simple black tank, with dark blue skinny jeans and sneakers. Tay got her stuff together and walked out seeing that show was over with.

Tay walked over to the little crew of friends "So what did you guys think?"

"You were awesome babe" Matt and Tay shared a quick kiss.

"I'd say, and thank you for not hurting Corey this time. But you were pretty bad ass out there"

"We all know if I did hurt Corey you guys would pretty much move in since we know he would throw a fit to use the hot tub at all hours of the night" Corey argeed and they all laughed about it. They stood around and talked about the show before calling it a night everyone heading out.


	100. Chapter 100

Corey had ridden with the boys, so Josie traded Tay back to Matt, so she could bring Corey back with her as usual. He seemed glad to be getting the extra "rent" money from Mike, especially when he wasn't at his own place too much anymore. They passed the other car early in the drive, beeping to say goodbye and heading home. The two did a quick diner stop to pick up food and were soon climbing the stairs to her apartment.

"I was kind of bummed you didn't bring the bike to the show," he randomly said as Josie unlocked her door.

"You know Matt and Jason wouldn't approve of Tay on the bike. Plus that would cause too many accidents on the way here, us on it together. I'm starting to think you like that bike more than me," she told him giving him a quick kiss on the lips and then going to bring the bags of food to the table. He slipped behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her neck.

"Not possible. But it is my second favorite thing to watch you ride."

"Second?" She asked confused, "What's the first?"

"Me of course." She laughed and managed to give him a playful slap even if it was a hard reach.

"You are such a horn ball. How you are able to walk around without looking weird all day is beyond me."

"I only have this problem when I'm around you. You drive me crazy, in a good way of course." She turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Yea, I guess you drive me crazy in a good way too. But if we don't eat now, than we both know, the food will get cold or we'll forget about it."

"That's why they invented microwaves."

"To deal with people who can't stop fucking whenever they get the chance? Plus I didn't see you eat today, so you need to get something in ya to keep up your strength."

"Not my fault you were playing dress up with Tay. When do you get your heels back?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Probably tomorrow. I have to go visit Mrs. Clover. We have some last bit of planning for the self defense class and she wants to know what she missed at the show."

"How did you talk me into volunteer to get my ass kicked by little old ladies?"

"No clue," she said with a grin running her hand down his chest before pushing him away, "Now eat, we'll have fun later."

A few hours later Corey and Josie were sweaty laying in bed together, Corey completely wrapping Josie up with his body. They were having pillow talk and just catching their breaths incase they decided to go for another round. Out of nowhere Corey whispered,

"Josie, I know we haven't been together long, but I I love you." He felt her stiffen in his arms for a second, "You don't have to feel or say anything. I just had to let you know. I have no clue how I even managed to have a happy day before I found you. I hope I didn't scare you." After some silence

"Nah. It's just, I don't know."

"We'll I wont say it again if you feel uncomfortable. You've been through so much, and all I want to do is make you smile."

"You can say it, it sounds nice," she rolled over to face him, "I just wish I could say the same. I'm just not ready. But even if I can't say it, I still care about you so much. And it scares me when I think ahead and I see you with me." She leaned forward and kissed him showing him the love she had for him but couldn't say, "I know its fast, but I do believe everything happens for a reason. And everything that happens just helps make you into a better stronger person. It may scare me, but without you by my side, I'm not sure what I would do. And I never thought one person could do that for another." Corey smiled and rolled on top of her. He stayed above her, one hand reaching for the condom box on the edge of the bed.

"We'll I love you, Josie. And I will do anything in my power to keep you happy. I love you." And with that he slipped inside her while he gave her another deep kiss. Josie tried her best to live in the moment. Part of her was nervous about what would happen with meeting his family and when he eventually got moved up and traveled more. But as he pushed into her more, setting a pace, all those worries disappeared and all she cared about was how he was making her feel, and that he loved her.

The next day Josie was all in fog. The events as the previous night had her feeling strangely giddy and scared. But overall, she felt happy. She parked in front of Mrs. Clover's house. Matt was outside and she waved heading to see the little old woman. Mrs. Clover was ready with her notebook and tea ready to go. They discussed some things and Josie filled her in on the shows. Then randomly she paused.

"You seem very happy today," she said, "Everything is good with the boy I'm guessing?"

"Yea. Very good."

"Oh young love. You guys seem to fit well together." Josie laughed nervously.

"Yea. I'm a little nervous about meeting his family at the end of the month. But other than that we're good."

"If they don't love you as much as that young man does, it's their lost, but I can't even imagine them not. And if they are mean, you let me know. After our class I should be able to handle them."

Josie smiled. She really did enjoy her time with the neighbor. The women who visited the center were all so excited to be able to protect themselves, and see the boys she was bringing with them. It would definitely be a good day. Which good days seemed to be the theme lately, and it was only going to get better.


	101. Chapter 101

Over the next few days Tay and Matt relaxed, Tay frowned when they both had to head for a meeting with Vince. Matt had got the day he would return, they were gonna keep Tay in FCW and see how things went over with her, Corey and Tyler. Then after that Vince and creative were going to see what they could come up with. After things settled down with Matt, Tay would be back in line for the divas title. But they weren't sure if Tyler and Corey would be coming with her or not.

Tay, Corey and Tyler came up with a name and they really liked it and everyone else tried to get it outta them but they wouldn't tell a soul. Mike and Molly headed back to New York, they would be back in a few weeks when Mike had a few shows around Tampa.

Tay was dressed in skin tight black skinny jeans a dark purple halter top that ended below her breast's. She pulled out her knee high black boots. She did her make up the way Josie had been doing it. She checked herself out in the mirror and was ready to go.

For the first time since she had been coming back to FCW they didn't stand around before the show. Tay, Corey and Tyler had to talk about a few things. They didn't have a match but they would be talking and a few people would be coming out.

Half way through the show 2nd sucks blasted through the arena and they walked out earning a few boo's. They got onto the ring. "Boo all you want, we love them" Tyler smirked.

"Since no one has come forward to challange us yet, since you all are scared, we will challange anyone in the back"

"Guys lets not get a head of ourselfs here. These people don't know who we are. I could care less if they ever find out."

"Uh Tay they know, you are a WWE diva, and he's Corey and I'm Seth." Tyler said pointing then scratching his head.

"Seth dude you are so not good at being on the dark side are you?" Tyler shook his head.

"Besides that wasn't what I was talking about Seth. We're not a single person anymore, we're a trio, we stick together and cause pain."

"Hey I never agreed to cause pain"

"Rollins you agreed when you said you were joining us. Are you really this dumb?"

"Corey shut up, I'm smarter then you." Tyler and Corey looked at each other ready to fight.

"Enough you two. You are a team now so act like it." Tay snapped at them.

"Fine" they both muttered

"Now back to business we are now Ultra Paroxysm. We will give anyone we feel needs an extreme sudden attack just like our name says."

"If anyone in the back has a problem with that then get out here and voice them." Corey half yelled into the mic.

Richie Steamboat walked out. "Seth whats got into? What happened to the guy I knew? The guy I teamed with? You said you would never turn your back on your fans. I thought we were friends"

"You thought wrong. The one thing I can get with my friends" Tyler said pointing to tay and Corey "is power, we held the tag titles but we had no power. Now we will control FCW and it wont be long and we will have heads turning in WWE. We're a storm that's just barely got started, so I suggest you stay out of it. Yea I turned my back on the fans but they didn't get me anywhere."

"You've lost it dude, you've lost who you are," Richie shook his head. "It's your fault Tay" Tay just smirked.

"I know, he wanted better eye candy. And you're just not his type, he's already proved to everyone that he's attracted to me, we've shared a few kisses in this ring, that's more then he ever got with you." Richie shook his head again and walked out.

Kassius Ohno (Chris Spradlin/Chris Hero) and Antonio Cesaro (Claudio Castagnoli) walked out. "You guys want a fight, we'll fight you next week and show you what real talent is."

"You two clowns know nothing about real talent. I stand in this ring with the best talent in FCW right now" Tay smarted off, both Kassius and Antonio got into the ring.

"We're the clowns? You three are the ones running around with ink all of your bodies, looking like the real clowns around here"

"Antonio lets just cut to the chase here, we will have you crying for your mommies before we get through with you" Kassius dropped his mic and they were about ready to get out of the ring.

"Look Antonio, Kassius we will have you begging us not to kill you" Corey got the last word in. As Antonio and Kassius walked out, Sofia Cortez (Ivelisse Vélez) walked out getting into the ring.

"What does the little Sofia want?" Tay said in a baby voice.

"I want you next week in this ring. I want to take down the so called best talent around here. I wanna show everyone that you are nothing Tay, that the only reason you got in the WWE was because you were sleeping with a few guys. That you're just using the two behind you to get back to the WWE because you can't do it yourself. Looks and sleeping with talent can only get you so far, you need talent and I'm sorry Tay but you don't have it." This had Tay royally pissed off. Corey and Tyler looked at each other and held Tay back when Tay lunged forward to get at Sofia.

"Tay calm down" Tyler whispered

"You can kill her next week" Corey whispered. A smirk crossed her face.

"You want to step into this ring, with me then bring it Sofia. I'll give you the beat down to make you go leave wrestling altogether. I got to where I was from pure talent." Tay looked at Matt and gave him a sad face, saying she was sorry for what she was about to say. "If I wanted to sleep my way to the top I would be with someone they keep skipping over, and I sure in the hell wouldn't be with someone that brings me down, when he does stupid shit. And I sure in the hell wouldn't be here if I was sleeping my way to the top. But I'm here and I'm gonna destoy you and these will destory anyone that get's into this ring with them. Sofia watch you back I will be coming after you. I will see you in this week, if I didn't get you before that."

"I'm so scared Tay" Sofia mocked going to walk out.

"You should be. And hun it's not my fault I'm so much better looking then you." Tay dropped her mic and 2nd sucks blasted through the arena. The trio made there way out.


	102. Chapter 102

"You are such a bitch!" Tay heard behind her. She turned around just in time to get almost tackled by Josie, "And I love it."

"She's hanging out too much with you," Tyler teased. He got his normal daily glare and Josie went back towards Tay.

"Loved the whole ego too. I wish Mrs. Clover was able to come. She would've yelled at you before laughing. I know it." Corey slid up behind Josie wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, whispered something, and Josie went red as usual. Tay caught on to something being different, and planned to corner Josie and ask her. She also wanted to discuss the upcoming court date. She had talked to some of the other guys early about their support and all. She was proud of herself using the new found strength not only towards her character, but to her own life.

Out of no where Sofia came up to the group. The guys kept their cool, but being how protective they all were of Tay, they wanted to say something.

"Tay, can I talk to you for a second?" Tay stepped to the side after telling Josie she needed help getting of the makeup off. She could tell the group wasn't happy she was leaving their side. But this was the new Tay. This Tay could handle things on her own.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for going a bit overboard on my promo. I know you were the one who suggested me in the storyline, and what I said was uncalled for without talking to you first. I do look forward to working with you next week though."

"Hey. It's no problem. Thank you for talking to me about it. I know we are going to have an awesome match."

"Would you be able to come to the arena to do a run threw next week?" Tay thought for a second.

"I have some stuff going on but I'll make time."

"Thanks," Sofia said, "I'm sorry again." Tay told her it was no problem and went back to her suspicious looking group of friends. By that time Matt had shown up. Once she said it was cool, she took Josie's hand pulling her away from Corey. The boys all wanted to find out more details but Tay told them it was now girl time and makeup issues wouldn't be interesting. The two then headed off to a spare locker room to chat.

"Did you bring the heavy duty makeup remover?" Tay asked.

"Of course. Matt calling me freaking out it wouldn't come off last time is not something I want to re-live again. I got you your own bottle." They sat down and got ready to clean everything over. After a few moments Tay asked what was up with her and Corey.

"What do you mean?" Josie asked confused.

"Something just seems different. Like not in a bad way or anything. Just different."

"Nah. Nothing different, he still lives in my apartment, and trying to convince me his family isn't scary."

"We'll normally when you blush like you did he says something dirty. And I'm not a lip reader or anything but it seemed quicker." Josie went red again. She was obviously thinking if she would speak or not. "You don't have to tell me, was just wondering." Josie took a deep breath.

"Fine. The other night he said the L word, and I guess it wasn't just in a moment of passion because he's said it since."

Tay squealed. "Really? That's good right?"

"Good but just another scary as hell thing. But it's nice too."

"So it freaked you out a little? I know you've been thinking the future and all, so it couldn't have been too bad?"

"Just seems fast in my mind I guess. I can't say it back, but he doesn't mind. Plus there's the whole thing about what happens when he eventually moves up and goes on the road. That's going to change the whole thing we have going on now. It's just going to be me and Pip with you all gone." Tay stopped what she was doing and turned to give Josie a hug.

"Worry about it when it happens. Yea, there's Pip, but you can always travel too sometimes because you work from home unless you have an event. So even though you have such strong feels, part of you is still expecting the worst?"

"Yea. Like what if he has a wife and kids I don't know about? Like I trust him, but there's always that little voice reminding me that I've trusted other people before."

"Like Matt?"

"Not just him, but I'm sure it's part of what makes me nervous. I know I've come such a long way since everything I've been through. But I'm just worried there is always going to be that little bit of doubt."

"I really think that's perfectly normal," Tay explained, "I have that feeling too. And I'm sure even though they won't admit it, the guys do as well. The whole what if is scary. Aren't you always about living in the moment?" Josie laughed.

"Yea, I guess I do preach that a lot."

"And it sounds like he is more than willing to wait for you to say it, so no reason to worry about that either."

Josie smiled and thanked Tay. She told her how she had been dying to tell her earlier, but couldn't quite figure how to bring it up. They had some random talk about the eyeliner before things got serious.

"So um that court date is coming up, are you still ok to go?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll be there for you. And after, we can go get coffee. Or maybe ice cream. I have a feeling it may be an ice cream day," That made Tay smile, "Anything I can do to give you one less thing to worry about I plan on. And if you need to get the aggression out, my self defense class at the center is the next day. Or if I remember right, Matt does have that punching back. We can so kick the crap out of it prior. Or maybe Tyler, but I think your sister might get mad at us for that."

"Probably," Tay laughed, "Ok. Sounds like a plan. I talked to the other guys who showed up. They all said they'd be there to support. And I promised an invite to a thank you bbq at Matt's after the next FCW show."

"I'm sure you didn't need to bribe them, but good idea. But if you need me any time leading up to it, remember, I know where you live."

Tay had just finished getting the black off and the girls shared another hug. Josie asked if she had to beat up the Sofia chick, and Tay assured her for the moment they had made peace. A short time after there was a knock on the door.

"You guys decent?" Tyler called out.

"No we are having sexy girl time," Josie called out. Tyler was silent as they giggled trying to figure out what he was thinking they were up to.

"Tyler, we're cool. You guys can come in."

"Good," he said throwing open the door, "We were getting bored. You guys take too long."

"Be careful, or you might end up with a makeover of your own," Josie teased. Finally the girls packed up their stuff and headed out. It felt good to just chat without eavesdropping boys floating around. Both had learned that girl time did have its benefits and it was always good to have backup to be able to talk to with. So overall it had been a good few hours for each between the show and after. Now it was officially time to relax, until the next thing they came up against.


	103. Chapter 103

Tay and Matt were sitting around the table eating breakfast and drinking coffee. "Are you sure you will be fine here alone until I get back on Tuesday?" Matt asked concerned.

"Yes Matt I'm gonna be fine. Besides you're only gonna be gone like a day and half. You're leaving Monday morning and coming back either Monday night or Tuesday morning. You don't have anything to worry about." Tay comforted Matt. It was true the only things Tay had to worry about was Travis and he was behind bars right now. She was finally given the court date for that and it would be Friday. Tay was hoping that she would be able to stay focused on her match Thrursday night at FCW with Sofia. She would be spending most the day Wednesday going over the match with out the boys, since they would be busy going over their tag match. Tay would be involved in their match to extant, just like the guys would have alittle something to do with her match. She just wasn't sure what yet until they all sat down and talked about it.

"I just worry" Matt couldn't help but worry, he didn't want anything to happen like it did with Travis. He wasn't sure how many other loser boyfriends Tay had around that would come after her waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And with him away it would give anyone the perfect chance to attack. A part of him was being silly since Josie, Tyler and for some reason that he had yet to figure out Corey were all very protective of Tay.

Over the next few days, Tay and Matt locked the outside world out and spent many hours in bed loving every little minute of it. The time for Matt to leave came to soon and Tay got Matt off to the airport. Tay had called everyone and asked if they wanted to come over and watch Raw at her place. They all agreed, but she forgot to mention that Matt would be making his return, they would soon figure it out when they showed up and Matt was no where to be found. Tay went to the local market and got a bunch of stuff that she would need for the night, most of it was just a bunch of junk food. Just to make it look a tab bit better she did get a few fruits to add to the junk food.

Tay got everything set up and not forgetting about Pip she got her favorite kitty a few new toys and some more kitty treats. All Tay had to do was wait for everyone to show up. She let out a chuckle when Josie and Corey showed up on her bike. She was puzzled when Tyler soon pulled into the yard on a bike of his own. Tay walked outside and saw that Josie and Corey were checking his bike out and giving him some kind of grief about it.

"Don't tell me that you got a bike because Josie has one"

"No actually I didn't. I've had it for a while now, just got it back from the shop earlier today." They joked around some more and headed inside. Pip ran up to Tyler rubbing himself on Tyler's legs and purring. Tyler picked him up and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Matt at?" Josie was the first one to see he was no where around.

"He had to fly out this morning" Tay said leaving it at that. They would see soon enough where Matt was at.

Half way through the show which turned out to be enjoyable to say the least is when the chips and popcorn went flying through the air when AirBoom walked out. "Why the hell didn't you tell us he was returning?" Josie shouted some what.

"Because this reaction is way better to see."

"Has it been 30 days already?" You could see Tyler trying to do the match in his head.

"Yes Tyler it has been, that's why he is on tv" Corey told him wanting to smack him in the head.

Once everything settled down from Matt returning, Kelly walked out with her little title. She started to go on about Matt being back and Tay not being there and that they wouldn't be seeing Tay for along time to come. She ranted on more bad mouthing Tay. They all looked at Tay worried she would be upset, but they were quite shocked to see that Tay had a smirk on her face. What little Kelly didn't know was Tay would be showing up sooner then Kelly thought. Sooner then everyone thought.

They enjoyed the rest of Raw and everyone called it a night but Tyler stayed back. "You can go home Tyler, you don't have to stay" Tay told him going about cleaning up.

"Nah it's fine, I got nothing going on at home anyways. Your sister is still gone for a few more days."

"How is she doing? I haven't really talked to her since she left"

"She doing good, she has worked things out with your guys dad. She seems happier too, now that she has had some time to rest from training. I forgot how hard the training part is"

"Yea it was hard, but not as hard as getting noticed and staying on top. You always have to go out there and do better then the night before. That has more pressure then the training part."

"True once you get noticed you have to work ten times harder."

They talked some more, enjoying each other's company and once Pip was out cold Tyler snuck out. Tay made sure he was gone before going around and locking up. She scooped Pip up and head upstairs. Once Tay was laying in bed she called Matt to see how he was feeling and when he would be home.


	104. Chapter 104

Early Tuesday afternoon Corey had left for the gym and Josie was just flopping around the apartment bored out of her mind. She had written up some notes about what had happened with Travis to prepare for the court case, but other than that nothing. It was shockingly a slow month event wise, and she already had planned out all the details for the class. She had pretty much stopped working her occasional job at Busch Gardens because of a more local boyfriend and local friends keeping her busy. There was only one other thing that could keep her busy on a day like this, so she picked up her phone and texted her friend to see if the tattoo pallor was busy. It wasn't, so she went over to get some ink touched up.

"So I hear you've been causing some trouble lately," her artist said as Josie laid on her back getting some of the ink on her arm colored.

"And who did you hear that from? Because I must say I've been well behaved as always."

"Who are you trying to kid? I had some local officers in here and they are talking about a situation that sounded like it was in Matt's neck of the woods. When they showed up a heavily tattooed girl, who road a "sick" bike had some asshole pinned to the ground by the heel of her scary looking boot."

"And that made you think of me because? Could be anyone," she said with a grin.

"You took your bike out early this year. Is everything alright with the crew of wrestlers?"

"Now it is, better after we get through the court date. Asshole from Tay's past decided to show up, and I handled the situation. And if something like that ever happened again, she'll be able to handle it as well. But you just reminded me I have to fix my hair tonight."

"What's wrong with it? I like the stripes."

"I want to look professional and trust worthy, so I think it's gotta go back to the natural brown. Until next week but I might keep it until the Pittsburgh trip."

"You are really asking to get stabbed aren't you? Why are you going to Pittsburgh?"

"Um…Monday night Raw and Corey wants me to meet his family."

"What?" She shouted and stopped to turn off her tattoo gun, "You didn't tell me this?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I'm freaked out enough as it is. We were hoping Tay and Matt would both be back on the road, but it looks like now it's just going to be Matt for the show."

"Hope his family isn't coming to the show. That could be fun to explain. When did you meet our son? When I was trying to get over that one and was wasted out of my mind."

Josie growled a little, "You are not helping!"

"So the chick who kicked this so called giant's ass, who has covered a lot of her body with ink, let their new boyfriend pierce her face, and is afraid of what his family might think of her?"

"Exactly!"

"You are nuts," she started up her gun again and went back to work, "You will be fine like always so you need to relax. From what you told me last time, the only thing you need to worry about is getting caught up in the moment. Or have things slowed down intimacy wise?"

"Nope. Things are still fine."

"And when is Tay coming back in for another tattoo? I know she got another one."

"Damn. You are turning into the gossip queen. Where did you hear that?"

"People know Matt's brother. But I'll forgive her, and blame him."

"We blame him for everything anyway. So you can join the club. I could see her wanting another one once we bury this bad part of her life."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Josie rolled her eyes.

"Were you not listening? We have court coming up. Hopefully put him away for a nice long time where he can be someone else's bitch. She totally told him that too when he showed up after the cops let him make bail. Still don't know how he managed that. From what I understood, that bail was quite high for what he would have."

"Then you might want to be careful, just in case."

"Yea, probably. But I'm sure it was like a baby mama or some cougar."

"I'm sure we'll find out in court. It's going to be an adventure."

"So when are you going to let me add to your back piece?"

"I can't see back there. Is there really that much space left?"

"Oh I have plenty of canvas to work with. Trust me."

Josie laughed and continued to get work done on her arm, not talking about anything else that would cause her friend to slip. A few hours later they made plans for drinks and Josie was standing paying a drug store for a boring box of hair dye. The kid at the counter even looked confused.

"Long story," she told him taking the box and heading home. Luckily Corey was there when she got there and looked confused at the bag she tossed him. He looked inside.

"This is scary," he commented.

"It's not that bad. Wait till you see me dress up to cover the tattoos, and some even makeup."

That night Corey helped her dye her hair. Slowly teasing and mixing it through her hair. And letting his fingers wander as she was bent over into the sink with him rinsing it. He got some payment in return, that tired him out pretty fast. Nothing turned her on faster than him helping with her hair, and it killed her she couldn't just go all crazy on him. She wouldn't be able to wash her hair for the 24 hours so crazy sex was out, blow jobs however, as long as she made sure he didn't get anything on her, was ok. That night they cuddled up. He made some comments how the hair through him off and he felt like he was doing something wrong. She slapped his bare chest, then pulled him closer. It was moments like that that made what was coming up between Travis and the family meeting seem not so scary after all.


	105. Chapter 105

Tay got up early Wednesday morning got her stuff together, left Matt a note telling him where she would. She didn't want to wake him up so she let him sleep. Tay smiled and snap alittle pic of Pip curled up to Matt.

Tay had planned on taking Matt's car but Tyler had called and told her that him and Corey would be over to pick her up. Tay walked outside when she saw them pull up so they wouldn't honk and wake Matt up.

Tay and Sofia were sitting in the ring after they had worked the match out. "So when is Corey and Tyler gonna try whatever?"

"Every time you get the upper hand, they wont touch you but distract you."

"Yea I get it. How are things going?"

"Good, you?"

"Things are good, I can't wait to get up to the main roster, but other then that things are good. I caught Raw and heard what Kelly said. What are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing right now, I'm stuck down here for the time being. But I'm ok with that, I'm having fun down here, and it's good to stay in one place and not be going from one hotel to another. I miss being on the road but then again I don't."

"Tay we need you" Tyler yelled from the other side of the room. Tay and Sofia said there good-byes.

"What's up?" Tay asked crawling into the ring with them.

They went over what Tay was going to do and went through it a few times to make sure everyone would be able to do it with out any problems. Once they knew the match was going to go smoothly for the show, everyone hit the showers and left. Tay told the guys what they would be doing for her match with Sofia and there wasn't any way that would go wrong. That's what Tay was hoping anyways, she knew that Corey wouldn't screw anything up but it was Tyler she was worried about, since he had the whole dummy thing going on well he was a heel. But she had faith him. The rest of the day was very uneventful for Tay and Matt.

Tay had got ready for the FCW show well she was at the arena and met up with Corey and Tyler. Her match would be first, then later on in the show it would be Tyler and Corey's match. Tay walked out with Corey and Tyler ignoring the fans and the boos with a smirk on their faces. They got into the ring and talked well Sofia Cortez made her way out to a few cheers.

They locked up, Tay quickly taking Sofia down. Tay with a few kicks to Sofia's midsection. Tay stomps away, even though a few people would kill her for doing this but Tay really didn't care right now. Tay backed into the corner and waited for Sofia to get to her feet, Tay took off running and hit a running shooting star press taking Sofia down. Tay didn't even look to see anyone's reaction she just got up and kept her focus on Sofia.

The match was going back and forth, Tay pulled her self up so she was sitting in the corner. Corey got onto the outside of the ring and got the ref's attention as Tyler gave her a rope. Tay got up and made her way behind Sofia and choked her out. Tay quickly got rid of the rope when the ref turned around. Sofia fell to the floor, Tay stood in the corner waiting for her to get up, once she was up on her knees Tay kicked her doing Avada Kedavra. Tyler just looked on smirking. Tay got to the top rope and jumped doing a Shooting Star leg drop. Once again she kept her attention on Sofia and not looking over at Matt. Tay crawled on top of Sofia getting the pin for the win. Corey and Tyler got into the ring and raised her hands.

They got backstage. "Matt is going to kill you" Tyler blurted out.

"Nah if he is gonna hurt anyone it will be you since you were the one to teach me the shooting star press. But he is over that, and he wouldn't dare kill the women he loves. I got you two to protect me anyways"

"Ya know after everything that has gone on, I can say honestly I think of you as a sister Tay, I mean at first finding out about what Matt did to Josie and you being the other women, I really never thought that I would ever like you, or even care about you, I know that we have talked a few times and been at a few shows and some what friends on the indy scene. But now you're like a little sister to me."

"Aawww Corey" Tay hugged him. "That's sweet of you to say Corey"

"Just don't tell anyone, I got a rep to keep"

"Yea sure ya do Corey" Tyler butted in.

Tay rolled her eyes at them and saw Chris and Claudio walk up. They talked alittle more about the match making sure that everything went as smooth as it did the day before. Both teams made their way out to the ring. The match was going back and forth and the ref had got taken out. Tay climbed into the ring and Chris ran at her and she scoop slammed him. Claudio pulled Tay over the ropes, Tay landed on the floor, hitting her now better shoulder, but it hurt some, Tay rubbed it and held onto it. Tyler got down and ran over to check on her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, it hurts alittle but it's nothing, I'm fine. Get back to the corner Corey's gonna need you" Tay told him. Tyler looked at her with concern and went back to his corner. Tay walked over to Claudio and pulled his feet out from under him, causing Claudio to hit the ring apron. Corey tagged Tyler in and they double teamed Chris. The ref kicked Corey out and Tyler went for the pin and got the win. Tay got into the ring and raised their hands in victory.


	106. Chapter 106

After the victory the group headed to the back to meet up with their opponents to go over the match. Claudio checked on Tay to make sure she was ok and she assured him she was fine so not to worry. Overall the group was proud of the matches they had put on that night, and couldn't wait to get other's opinions. The groups split up and went to shower and change before heading out for the night. Tyler met up with Tay first and he was starting to annoy her with asking how her shoulder was. She gave him a playful shove with that shoulder to prove once and for all it was fine. They continued walking when Tyler grabbed her and pulled her behind a wall.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" He peaked around the corner.

"Who is with, Corey?" Tay peaked her head out as well. They were far enough away they couldn't be seen, but they weren't close enough to get a good look themselves.

"I really don't want to have to kick his ass, but I'm pretty sure Josie could handle it." They kept spying on the couple, when the girl turned in his arms and her back was visible. The back of her shirt was completely sheer. She saw a phoenix on her back, and it hit her. She hadn't really looked over at Matt and Josie direction during the show because she knew he was going to be annoyed with the shooting star press and she had to play up the whole heel thing. However she did remember a brunette sitting in the area.

"Ty, I think that is Josie." His eyes bugged out and then he noticed the tattoo as well.

"Shit," they walked out from their hiding space and towards the couple, "Josie, what did you do to your hair?"

"That's pretty much what Matt said too," she laughed turning to face them, "On anyone else this wouldn't be shocking. I figured with tomorrow and all I should try and look more trustworthy and normal."

"You didn't have to do that for me," Tay said, "I know you mentioned it, but I still got Pip without you dying your hair all one color. It's just so weird compared to what I'm used to."

"I know it's plain. At least you've seen when I cover up. Wait until you see my business looking suit tomorrow."

"Then back to normal right?" Tyler asked, "I don't do well with change." Everyone laughed and Josie just shook her head.

At that point Matt walked up after bugging some old friends and letting them know they did a good job. The group made plans to meet at the court house the next morning. Tyler begged Josie to ride the bike so they would look all bad ass, but she told him it wouldn't work for her fake out. Yes, she knew who she was, but too many people judged on appearances first. The group hugged, and then decided to skip the diner and just call it a night.

Josie was up on the stand and the defense lawyer was asking her questions on what had gone on the day of the indent. She explained how Matt had called her and she showed up to ask Travis to leave. When she refused to leave him alone, he took a swing at her so she did what she had to do to protect herself.

"Isn't it true that you and the claimed victim dated the same man?" Josie's jaw wanted to drop but she kept her cool. She found it strange that they would know that and it would have anything to do with the current case.

"It is. But it was a strange situation which we have worked out, and are now really good friends."

"But isn't it possible that she was still angry at you for what you did?"

"I didn't do anything, but what are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it possible that she purposely put you into danger telling you lies about my client, to get even with you for sleeping with her man?" Now Josie's jaw did drop.

"I highly doubt that. And I don't see what that has to do with what your client has done and he did do when he showed up at their house."

"My client told me Tay invited him over. When he came over the boyfriend was not supposed to be there but on the road. So she had to find a way to not look guilty, and it with lies ."

"We'll from what the neighbor told me, Tay seemed quite surprised to see him."

"Yes, the elderly woman. Or maybe her inviting him was a way for my client to make you leave."

"We are good friends, I trust her and she wouldn't do that."

"Maybe they were tired of a dumb slut hanging around and hoped that he would handle it. Or he does seem like he's more of your type than Mr. Korklan. Maybe they were trying to set you up with him so you'd leave."

"I have no clue what this has to do with what your client did and what he should go to jail for as long as possible for. You do not know my friends and you do not know me!" Josie was shocked the judge was saying nothing with what an asshole the lawyer was being and had to stand up for herself and them.

"That is not the woman who attacked me," Travis yelled standing up.

"I did not attack him, it was self defense and I have witnesses."

"Yet no one showed up?" the lawyer said. Then Josie looked around and found the court room empty.

"The girl who attacked me had tattoos and wasn't afraid of who she was. She wouldn't be freaking out because she's alone. But who ever this girl is, obviously no one wants her, supports her, and she had to hide who she is by looking normal."

The judge finally spoke up "So you are lying to the court on who you are? Who says you aren't lying on what happened! You are a whore, liar, and an unable to be trusted. This case is dismissed. Travis, you are free to go."

Josie jumped out of sleep covered in sweat almost pushing Corey off the bed onto the floor. She was breathing heavy leaning forward when he finally focused enough to find out what had tried to kill him. He looked over at his girlfriend and quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Josie, you ok? It was just a dream." He rubbed her back causing her to calm down, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"That wasn't a fun dream. I hope today goes a lot better."

"You have nothing to worry about. With everyone there, Travis is going to go away for a long time."

"I have a bad feeling. I don't know if it's about today or what. And I don't feel so good about myself."

"Baby, there's nothing to not feel good about. You are sweet, trusting, lovable, and hot as hell. What is there to feel bad about? Everyone loves you and wishes they had your confidence to be who you are without being afraid of that."

"Yea, that's why I dyed my hair, because I'm so confident."

"It's understandable in the world we live in. But as long as it's back to normal by the time you meet my family, I'll forgive you," He kissed the side of her neck, "I want them to meet the real you. The girl I fell in love with."

She finally turned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, Corey."

"Everything is going to be fine. We have a little more time before we get up and meet up with everyone. So let's try and relax. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea. I'll be good. But it's going to be a nice day. Do you feel like taking the bike? I need that extra dose of confidence."

"Sounds like a plan."

They laid down, and he pulled her into his chest. He was right. Everything would be ok. And a short time later she started to believe him and fell asleep.

A few hours later they pulled up to the court house on her bike.

"I thought we weren't riding the bikes today," Tyler told her all bummed out.

"I needed the extra confidence boost and to feel bad ass, especially wearing this outfit in this weather." Josie was dressed in neat black pants and a pale blue blouse that was high enough to cover all tattoos. And to cover up all the ones on her arms, she was wearing a suit jacket.

"You must've got some interesting looks riding the bike here," Tay laughed coming up to them pulling Josie into a hug, "Thank you for coming here today for me. And dressing up for me too, it's actually cute." Josie rolled her eyes, "But I'm glad to have people I care about and know I can trust here."

"You are going to be fine. We'll get this over with and get ice cream."

"Mmm, yea I could go for the ice cream right now."

Josie took her hand, and straightened up to look strong and be supported and the mix of wrestlers walked inside in a group, showing the family strength that came along with being one of them. Travis was going down, and they were all going to be there to see it.


	107. Chapter 107

Tay and Matt headed home after the show. Tay could tell that Matt was pissed at her, he wouldn't say a single world to her. Matt pulled into the driveway and was about ready to go in. Tay grabed his arm before he could get away.

"Matt talk to me." Neither one of them saw Mike or Jason waiting for them in the house.

"You know how I feel about you doing them moves Tay and you do them. Every time I see you getting ready to jump, my heart stops, I think about the bad that could happen. Yea I hadn't profected the move when I started doing it but I know the risks, and I push the fear away."

"And you don't think I'm not freaking out everytime I see you flying off the ropes? Because I do but that's part of the show Matt. The fans love seeing it and you love making the fans cheer. I'm not gonna stop doing the moves because you worry Matt. I'm gonna need to do this move more if they're ever gonna put us together. I know the risks too Matt, and I'm ok with it. Just like you the fear of messing up is there but I push it away. You know there's no reward if you don't try."

"I know but it scares me Tay, but I guess I will just have to get use to it. What fun would it be if we didn't do some of the same moves out there. We live to thrill the masses."

Tay smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Yea that we do."

They made there way inside "How was the show?" Mike asked

"It was good. My baby kicked ass tonight like every night. Oh how's the sholder doing?" Matt asked looking from Mike to Tay.

"It's fine, just a little bump out there, no pain what so ever."

"How ya feeling about tomorrow?"

"Ya know I'm feeling good about it all. Is that weird?" Tay asked thinking it over herself.

"No I don't think so, why don't you go on up and get ready for bed."

Tay smiled kissing Matt, then kissed Mike and Jason on the cheek and walked upstairs to get ready. Tay felt happy and relieved that tomorrow was the court case she just wanted the day to be over with so this could be put behind them. The second her head hit the pillow she was out and never felt Matt slip in behind her wraping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

Tay got up in good mood her nervous hadn't hit her yet, she was thankful she was still on the wrestling high last night after the show. Tay showered and dressed in a light grey business skirt, a light pink button up shirt with the grey jacket. She pulled her hair back into a pony and did her make up very natural.

The closer they got to the court house the more Tay's nerves started to soar. She took a few deep breaths, trying to relax herself. After they met up with everyone they walked inside. Tay was shocked that Mike had yet to say anything about Josie but she figured he would say something after the hearing today. Tay was informed that she would up on the stand first. After court was in session and she was sworn in. Tay looked over at Matt and her nervous calmed down some. First up was her lawyer.

"How did you meet the defendent?"

"I was working a show on the independent scene, I was working with him. He was nice when we started to dated for the first few weeks."

"What happened after the first weeks?"

"The promoters didn't need him anymore, I was one of them that was on top, he didn't like that. But he stayed around so we could be together, he got into drugs and alcohol, he tried to get me into them but I wouldn't take them. I didn't need to be found with drugs in my system to mess up what I had going on in my life. Everytime he got drunk or high he started out just calling me names and once I didn't let that effect me, he would beat me." Tay took a deep breath "And when that wasn't enough for him he started to rape me everyday for two months."

"How did you get away from him?"

"I was offered to be a manager in Ring of Honor, I took it. That was one step closer for me. I packed my stuff well he was getting high or whatever it was he did. I left and never looked back."

"What were you doing the day he showed up?"

"I got bored sitting around my house so I went for a walk and I ended up at Starbucks, when I walked back home he was pacing infront my house."

"What did he tell you that day?"

"That he was there to take back what was his."

"What do you think he ment by his?"

"I don't think I know, I do know what he ment by what he said, he was there to get me back. He was mad I left him, he thought I should be with him no matter what."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Gross, disgusted. I'm a person not someone's possession. I belong to myself and no one else."

"Do you know how he found you?"

"No, but when you work for the WWE if you look hard enough I'm sure you can find all the right information you need to know on the internet."

"Do you think that he could have stalked you or had someone else do it?" Tay had to think for a second and a certain person popped into her head.

"It could've been a possibillity, it someone had I never noticed. But I never looked around to see if someone was watching my every move."

"That's all from me." he sat down as Travis's lawyer got up.

"Taylor you say my client had raped you for two months why didn't you leave sooner?"

"I was young and scared. Scared that if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me. That he would hunt me down and kill me. He's said it before."

"But aren't you a wrestler? Why didn't you fight him off?"

"I was scared back then, he was bigger then me, he's still bigger then me. He could over power me. I was no match for him."

"Isn't it true that your real parents lost custody of you and your brother because your father would molest you?"

"Objection your honor, that's not relevent to this case."

"Stick to the case at hand." the judge said

"It is" the guy said turning back to Tay. "So if your real father did that to you, could it be possible you were thinking that he was raping you when he wasn't."

"No my so called birth father did molest me, but that part of my life was blocked out. Travis would beat me know matter how hard I struggled he made sure to beat me harder and then he would rape me. He forced himself on me" Tay tried not to spit out at the lawyer. He just looked at Tay.

"I have no more questions, your honor." Tay's lawyer got up and walked infront of Tay.

"How did you escape him that day on the street?"

"Mrs. Clover is the next door neighbor, she had been watching the guy. She called me over, I went into her house and left through the back door making into my house with out Travis seeing me."

"What did you do next?"

"I made sure all the doors were locked and saw he was still hanging around. The stress and the memories of it all came flooding back. There was some beer in the fridge and I drank all of it. I wanted to forget what Travis had done to me."

"How does Matthew Korklan fit into this?"

"He's my boyfriend of the past year and a few months. We were going through troubles and a good friend of ours suggested that we try living together. So that's what we did, we moved in and things got better for us."

"It was Mr. Korklan that came home and found you right?"

"Yes he came home and found me calling Josie and telling her what happened."

"I have no more questions at this time." He sat down and Travis's lawyer got up.

"If you live with Mr. Korklan why wasn't he home to start off with?" Tay tried not to roll her eyes at the man.

"He was with the guys at the gym working out for his return back to the ring. Just because I'm home doesn't mean he is. We're not joined at the hip."

"Yes Mr. Korklan was suspened for smoking fake weed known as spice. You sure he wasn't off getting high?"

"That has nothing to do with this case, now if you have anymore questions about the case then proceed." The judge told him.

"You said that you couldn't handle Travis, but on the night in question here, it was you that was holding him down when the police showed up. Now shouldn't you have been able to handle him back then too?"

"No he was drugged up and I wasn't as tough as I am now. I have gotten stronger over the past few years."

"That's all" the lawyer sat down and talked things over with Travis.

"You can step down miss" Tay smiled and walked back over to her lawyer. They called Travis up to the stand and swore him in. They asked him questions but he denied ever laying a hand on Tay and showing up at her house twice. Once they were done asking Travis question's they called Matt up to the stand and got swore in.

"How did you meet Taylor?"

"We worked on Raw together, we clicked and become friends and things went from there."

"The first day he showed up where you?"

"At the gym getting ready for my come back."

"Has Taylor ever mentioned Travis to you?"

"Once she felt that she needed to open up about her past. I didn't know Travis. The day he showed up stalking my girlfriend was the first time I ever saw him."

"The second time he showed up what happened?"

"He burged into my house. Trying to find Taylor, but Jason had her leave the room. Travis then tried to attack myself and Jason. Taylor walked back out and went after him."

"Do you know why she did?"

"No I don't, but I can only guess that she was tired of him bullying her so to say and she wanted him to feel how it was."

"No more questions your honor." Travis's lawyer dismissed it he had nothing to ask. Matt was told to sit down and they called Tay back up to the stand.

"The second night Travis showed up, what happened?"

"He burged into the house after making bail. Jason ushered me outside to the back yard so if need be I could make an escape rather quickly. I started to think about all the things he did to me, and I realized I wasn't that weak person he use to push around and have his way with. I wanted him to feel a tiny bit of the pain he put me through. I wasn't going to touch him but he put his hand on me. He touched me, I took action before he could hurt me. Mrs. Clover called the cops, they arrested Travis."

"I have no more questions." he sat down as the other guy got up.

"Did Travis hit you?"

"No"

"So you attacked him first?"

"Yes when it came to me but he burged into my house, he was coming after me. What was I suppose to do let him attack me first?"

"I have no more questions." Tay was dismissed and went back to the table and Jason was called up to the stand.

"How do you know the defendent?"

"He was my sister Taylor's boyfriend"

"Did you ever meet him well they were going out?"

"Once it was a few days after they started going out. He seemed like an ok guy, I had no reason to worry about him."

"When did you find out that he was hurting your sister like that?"

"It wasn't until a few weeks after she was in Ring of Honor"

"Why did she wait that long to tell you?"

"She was scared. Not only was she afraid to tell me, but she was afraid that if she did then I would do something stupid, and that Travis would show up out of the blue to get her."

"What happened the night he made bail?"

"Matt opened the door and Travis pushed his way in. I lead Taylor to the back yard, so if she had to she could escape easily. I went back inside to help Matt with Travis. As we were trying to get Travis under control, Tay walked in and got him under control, the cops showed up and took Travis away."

"That's all" Tay's lawyer sat down. As Travis's got up.

"Are you sure that Taylor didn't tell you this stuff about Travis just get more attention from you?"

"She wouldn't lie to me to get my attention. I'm always there for her, it's been me and her since we were little, she knows all she has to do is ask and she has all my full attention. It's always been like that. She has never lied to me about something like that."

"So she has lied to you?"

"Her lying to me has nothing to do with this case, that's something completely different"

"But if she is able to lie to you about other stuff then she can lie to you about what happened between Travis and her"

"Like I said she had no reason to lie to me about what happened. The only time she ever lie's is when she is protecting someone close to her. So again she wasn't lying."

"That's all your honor" Jason was told he could get down and they called Josie to the stand. After her it would be the wrestlers and Mrs. Clover if need be.


	108. Chapter 108

Josie took a deep breath and made her way up to the stand. Corey gave her hand a quick squeeze before she walked away. She raised her right hand and swore to tell the truth and all that jazz. Josie took her seat and tried not to think of the dream and any doubts that she had. The sooner this got started the sooner it would be over. The prosecutor stood up first asking her to tell events of the day.

"I was bored at my apartment because all the guys were at the gym when I got a panicked phone call from Matt. I chose to take the bike to get there faster and find out what was going on."

"Did you know anything about the defendant before showing up at the house?"

"I didn't know exactly what had happened between him and Tay, but I was starting to get an idea and associated him with it. I'm very good at reading people, so even thought Tay hadn't told me the details, I was able to put things together."

"And what did you do when you got there?"

"I saw Mrs. Clover watching in the window and walked over to ask Travis to leave. Matt had told me that Tay was very upset and he was the only thing out of place on the block."

"Have you been there a lot to their house?"

"Yes. Matt and I have known each other for a while," She saw the people in the know either roll their eyes, grin, or shake their heads a little, "And I also cat sit for them when they are away."

"And you met Tay through Matt?"

"Kinda," Josie explained, "I knew Matt, and because I knew him I knew Tay from television. We both visited the same Starbucks and were able to officially meet there."

"And in the short time you've been friends would you say you've become protective of her?"

"Yea, definitely. We bonded quickly, and I'm always willing to go out of my way for good people. I don't like seeing them upset or hurt no matter what happens before. I never had a sister or many close girl friends, so somehow Tay and I seem to mesh well and fill that void."

"So is that why you rushed over no questioned asked?" she nodded, "So what happened when you reached the house and saw Travis standing there?"

"I walked over and asked him to leave," Josie say Travis' eyes widen. He had looked confused before, but now figured out who she was.

"And when he didn't?"

"He became aggressive. Told me he had to get something back that was his. I informed him she belonged to no one but herself. He tried to walk around me, but I stood my ground. Then he took a swing at me. When he attempted a second time I got him down on the ground and held him there until the police arrived."

"Thank you. That will be it." Travis lawyer got up and watched Josie.

"So you held him there until they arrived, why didn't you call the police first?"

"Some people, especially ones who believe in violence aren't afraid of police. Which it shows when only hours after he was bailed out, the first thing he did was go back to the house. Your client is obviously someone who thinks woman are weak and isn't used to them standing up for themselves."

"And how did you hold my client while you waited for the cops?"

"With the heel of my boot to his private area. Also two cars of backup showed up to help incase I had any problems."

"Would you say you go over to their house a lot?"

"Yea. We are a close knit group, and we hang out a lot."

"What about when they are away?"

"We'll I do watch the cat."

"Does the cat stay at your apartment sometimes?" Josie found it weird he was asking and knew about their backyard parties, but she just brushed it off .

"When Matt and Tay went away for a few weeks I did move Pip to my apartment."

"But you still went over."

"We have an unwritten agreement that we can also use the backyard, We are close friends as I said."

"You said you met Matt first," he asked, "What kind of relationship did you have?"

"OBJECTION" the other lawyer stated knowing about the complicated background. The defense lawyer said it was important so the judge let the question stand.

"We dated. It's a complicated situation but we were able to work past that. Tay and I have helped each other through it. I suggested they move in to help them and she helped me make peace with him so I didn't loose the awesome friendship we had developed in our time together. We are a family of adults and can get over the bullshit of the past and are looking towards the future."

"And how do you have so much time to help everyone else, and be able to run over. Do you work?" She smiled.

"Yes. I run my own event planning business. I'm also very good at savings so I don't have to work all the time either. Most of my events take place on weekend so it gives me the ability to space out everything."

"Ok, that's all." Josie took a deep breath and left the stand. She walked next to Corey and cuddled up to him. It wasn't fun, but she was pretty sure she showed she was reliable and a good person.  
>Next they called up Mrs. Clover. The lawyer went up. She stated her name and they were off.<p>

"How do you know the victim?"

"She's lived next door to me for a few months."

"And has anything happened to ever make you think something bad was going on?"

"No, they have always been respectful and a lovely couple."

"And why were you watching that day?"

"I'm always watching the neighbor. I'll admit it, I'm nosey. But I've lived there so long I know what belongs and what doesn't. I could tell Tay was upset so I called her over."

"Did you watch everything that happened after Tay went into her house? Can you tell us about it?"

"Yes. He looked annoyed but didn't leave. That's when Josie showed up. She calmly talked to him but I could see from my window he was getting mad. That's when he tried to hit her. When he tried again she pinned him to the ground and I called the police. They came and they took him away. The next day I was outside tending my garden when he came back. So I called the police right away. I knew Tay was in there with other people, but I didn't want anything bad to happen." He thanked her and let the defense lawyer get up.

"How long have you lived in your house, Mrs. Clover?"

"At least 30 years."

"And did Matt introduce himself when he first moved in a few years ago?"

"Yes. He was a very nice young man, and wanted to apologize if he had any crazy friends over. He told me if they were ever really loud to let him known and he'd fix it."

"Did you know what Matt did for a living when he moved in?"

"No. But when I noticed he was gone a lot of the time I asked him. He seemed embarrassed at first or shy to tell me. But I watched the show he was on and became a fan."

"And what was your relationship with Josie when she started showing up?"

"She was very nice. She was always checking on me, letting me see her new tattoos, and joining me for tea even when Matt was away. She might look scary when someone first sees her, but she's one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. I don't know any other young woman who would go out of their way to bring a little old woman to see a live wrestling show. I could tell she was hurt when she and Matt broke up, but she didn't let that hold her back. She even made sure to introduce me to Tay so I can see she was a nice girl too."

"Did you see her pin the client to the ground?"

"Yes. He took a swing at her and to protect herself she put him there."

"And you can see well from your front window?"

"I may be old, young man, but I know what is going on and can see just fine. Plus I was along the fence when he came back. It's not hard to miss someone who obviously doesn't belong." The lawyer looked nervous at the woman staring back at him.

"Thank you, Ma'am, that will be all."

The judge then had them call up the police officers who responded to the scene. Pretty much they stated under oath the same as everyone else. The judge excused himself to go over everything that was said and said he would be back with the verdict. It didn't seem like he was gone that long when he was back. He asked Travis to stand.

"For the charges of stalking, guilty. For the charge of attempted assault- Guilty. For the charge of sexual battery- Guilty. You are being sentenced to up to 30 years behind bars maximum. At 15 years you will be eligible to attempt parole. This case is dismissed." He slammed down the gavel and the officers took Travis away as he glared at Tay's Florida family. Everyone around Tay hugged. Tay pulled Matt into a kiss thankful this part of their life was now over. She turned to her brother and gave him a big hug as the tears streamed down her face. She turned to see Josie wiping her own tears away and Mrs. Clover handing her a tissue from her purse.

"Ice cream?" Tay asked.

"Oh yea, definitely, it's on Matt."

"Hey what?" he asked as everyone laughed. The group made sure to invite everyone and Mrs. Clover rode with Matt and Tay.

Josie and Corey stood in the lot a little bit longer.

"You did awesome up there," he said holding her close.

"I hope I helped enough. I'm just glad everything is going to work out ok. I need to get his monkey suit off though." She removed her jacket, and blouse revealing a plain black tank top. She put the extra clothes in the side bag and climbed onto the bike. She was about to start up the bike when she got the strange feeling they were being watched. She had her helmet on, but didn't see anything that looked weird. She shook it off as left over nerves. Corey climbed on the back as she started it up. There was a nice sense of relief as they road out of the parking lot leaving the court behind them. One less thing the group had to worry about. Now the only scary thing was when she met his family. But if they were anything like Corey she had nothing to worry about. And until they had to, she wasn't going to worry about it. She was only going to worry about one thing and one thing only…ice cream.


	109. Chapter 109

They all meet up for ice cream and everyone was nice enough to pinch in some for the ice cream but Matt did pay the most for it all, but he didn't care he was in a happy mood about everything. They all sat around and started to talk about anything and everything. Tay was relieved when no one looked at her with sympathy over what happened in her past, but they to were happy for her. Tay was leaning into Matt, she felt herself just wanting and needing to be in his arms alot since the court case was over with. Tay looked up and saw that Mike was giving Josie grief about her hair. Tay rolled her eyes when Barbie walked up to them, she sent Matt and all the guys a flirty smile, Tay was positive that Corey was holding Josie back right now.

"I'm sorry that you're not on Raw anymore Tay, and that you are stuck with all they guys that need more talent, so I guess Vince thinks you need to work on your wrestling." The guys were looking at her with pissed off looks. Tay stood up and got right in her face.

"I would rather be with these guys who have more talent in there pinky then you have in your whole body. They only thing you are good at his spreading your damn legs and sucking creative off to get your nasty hands on that title. And Barbie I will be back, at a moments notice, so you best watch your back because I can show up anytime anyplace. You best have back up because I sure in the hell will." Tay growled at her, Kelly tried not to look scared but it wasn't working.

"Didn't think you could handle me by yourself Tay and if I didn't have talent then why do I have this title huh?"

"Did you not hear me you skank, you slept your way to that title. And no the back up is for your safety bitch. You haven't saw the world of hurt I will put you through. You don't even belong in the wrestling ring. So why don't you run along and learn how to run the ropes and stop shoving that nasty ass of yours in everyone's face, they don't want to catch the billion of diseases you have. Now get the hell out of here before I hurt your skank ass." Tay was about ready to jump onto the whore herself. Kelly just smirked. The guys snickering around the table.

"You know what Tay bring it, next week the week after that bring it when you come back to Raw, I'll be there waiting for you, with my so called back up" Kelly spit out walking off.

"I hate that bitch" Josie snapped.

"We all do Jos" Corey told her pulling her close.

"What do you mean you are going to have back up? And when was this match made?" Tyler asked looking over at Tay who had settled back down into Matt.

"I talked to Vince a few days ago, we talked and I know when I'm returning and I will have back up. And no I can't tell you guys who yet. It has to be a surprise, I'm sorry but if I told it would spread like wild fire" Tay finished shooting Tyler a look. "But it's gonna change a few things, that's the most I can say about it." Corey quickly spoke so they wouldn't have to hear Tyler whine about wanting to know.

"You gonna get another tat Tay?" Josie perked up and looked over Tay. They had been talking about that, but Tay wasn't sure on what she would get if she did decided to go through with it.

"Yea I'm thinking of getting a butterfly on my upper back wings on both sides my spine being the the body for the the butterfly. I figured I would have it a light purple, and light blue." Tay told everyone with a huge smile on her face.

"Why a butterfly? God Tay you are such a girl" Josie said being all serious.

"Well thank god for that Josie" Matt exlcaimed causing the group to laugh.

"Because it's a symbol of transformation and that's something I have done over the last few years. Plus it means faith, soul, time, lightness, celebration, transition and resurrection. So to me it fits just perfect." Tay told them.

"You really did your research didn't you?" Mrs. Clover asked. Tay smiled and nodded.

"I had to make sure it was something I wanted that would fit perfectly with what I went through. You should come with us when I go to get this one done." Tay told her.

"I wouldn't dare, and you are sounding just like Josie now"

"Just come with and you will see how it's done, that's what Josie did when I got my dragon tat, she got a new one so I could see first hand how it was done. We wont make you get one. I promise, well I'm not to sure about Josie thou."

"Oh I can't promise you wont walk out with out some fresh ink on your skin" Josie teased. They could see that she was thinking it over.

"I'm free Monday afternoon, I just have to be back home in time to watch Matt on Raw." She told them. Josie and Tay smiled as Matt's face turned a light shade of red. Tay kissed his cheek and the group sat around and talked alittle bit longer. Matt informed everyone that there would be a bbq at his place tomorrow for everyone and he told them to bring there wifes and girlfriends. He would call and invite Kofi and his wife too. They invited Mrs. Clover and she told them she would see about joining them.

Matt and Tay pulled into the drive way with Tyler, Jason and Mike behind them. Corey and Josie were going to head back to her place and they were going to change then they would be over to watch movies and just chill for a few hours and hit the pool and hot tub. Tay walked up to the door confused picking up the boquet of mixed flowers.

"Who are they from?" Matt asked just as confused.

"No idea" Tay told him walking in pulling the card out to read.

_'Just because Travis is behind bars, you still have me to deal with babe' _Tay dropped the vase of flowers her face turning pale. It couldn't be could it? Josie and Corey walked into the house seeing everyone rushing over to Tay. They walked over confused seeing what was going on.


	110. Chapter 110

Josie saw the panic in Tay's face as she walked up the walkway. She increased her speed and got to the group pushing Mike out of the way to get to her.

"What happened?" she asked. Matt and Jason were trying to get Tay to calm down and she picked up the card from the floor. "What the fuck!" was all she said before taking control and calling the police from her cell phone. She had them leave the flowers where they were and went into Matt's kitchen to get Tay some water out of Matt's fridge. She brought it over to Tay who was shaking in Matt's arms and handed it to her.

A short time later the cops showed up. Once there she told Tay she'd be right back and left her with the room full of wrestlers and her brother. The Walmart wasn't too far, and even though Josie didn't know what was going on she had to go buy something. Once she got back the cops were on there way out and stopped to talk to them.

Tay had no idea who had sent them at the moment. It could've been fear, or just blocking out something. The cops said it could've just even been a cruel joke or from someone associated with him. They were going to check who had bailed Travis out and if anyone suspicious was in court. Other than that there wasn't a lot they could do because there was no physical threat. Josie cursed under her breath but handed them a card and told them to keep her updated and they were sure the neighbor would too. They asked her to do the same and she told them goodnight.

Josie walked into the house and living room and over to the group who was now trying to relax and start the movie. Tay was still clinging to Matt, and Jason looked happy and nervous about it at the same time. Josie walked over to them and Tay looked up. She was calm, but she still had fear in here eyes.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Walmart," Josie reached into her pocket and pulled out a little tube no bigger than lipstick, "I'm not sure what's going on, but this is mace." Tay took the little bottle in her hands.

"It seems small," she said, "Is it even legal in Florida?"

"Yup. It may seem small but it will pack a hell of a punch, just in case."

"Thank you," Tay said separating from Matt for a second to give her friend a hug, "How much was it?"

"Free."

"Free?"

"You owe me nothing so don't even go looking at that purse. It's more for me than you." She said with a smile before sitting down with Corey. She cuddled in with him while Tay went back to hug Matt. The guys were obviously concerned but tried their best to remain calm for Tay. Hopefully it was a sick joke and they didn't have to worry about anything, but until they knew for sure they were all going to be keeping their eyes open.

The movie was good but by the end Tay was passed out next to Matt. The day was just too much for her. Matt brought her upstairs to their bed as everyone else got their stuff together to leave.

"If anything weird happens you let me know," Josie told him.

"You know you will be the first one I call."

"God I love being in this little family of wrestlers," Josie laughed, "See you all tomorrow. Matt, do you need me to bring anything?" Matt said no, but Josie said she was going to bring something anyway. The group than parted and headed home until the bbq the following day.

When Josie and Corey got into her apartment she immediately went for the liquor cabinet. She pulled out 2 shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Want one?" she asked him. He nodded as she poured the two shots. She handed him his and they both took it.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Why can't people just leave her alone?"

"People are messed up. Hopefully it's nothing. And even if it is, nothing is going to tear our little group apart." He leaned forward to kiss her, "If you want we can cancel our trip…"

"No. We've been planning this for a month. We cancel I'll look bad. I could see Matt dragging her with us if anything else happens. If not Tyler and Mrs. Clover will be here. Would you hate me forever if I go have a cigarette?" He wrapped her up in his arms.

"Nope. I could never hate you. Everything will work out fine. But you need to not take so much on yourself too. You are going to give yourself an ulcer or get hurt." She laughed at him, but thanked him for his concern and went out to the balcony. When she was done, they took a quick shower together and headed to bed.

As promised Josie did bring some fruit and snacks to the bbq. Everyone who knew about the flowers kept it to themselves and they acted as normal as possible for that group. Mrs. Clover came over and was quickly accepted by the group. It was amusing to see her show a fan girl side around some of the guys. Overall it was fun relaxing day that helped everyone just have a good time and forget about any stress that was in their life. The only stressful part came when Matt realized that he was being dropped off at the airport the next morning once most of the guest had left.

"Tay, you can stay at my place if you want," Josie had told her, "Plenty of room in the bed." She added that last part just to let Matt squirm a little. Tay laughed a real laugh but said she'd be fine chilling with Mike. He was going to be around for a little so it would be ok.

"Yea, it should be quiet at least with only half of the couple here," he commented. Josie bit her lip to keep from mentioning one of the items she had talked Tay into buying at the sex toy store, and how she wouldn't need Matt to feel good. She held herself back though.

That night Josie had a "secret" texting session with Matt promising she'd keep Tay safe. Corey texted Matt as well at the same time saying the same thing. They both promised if anything seemed off they would fake some problem with the apartments and move into his house and to behave themselves. Matt said he didn't want to know, but he thanked them anyway. By the time Tay was back from dropping Matt at the airport, her crew were already in the backyard relaxing and enjoying it.

"You need to have Matt build us a guest house," Tyler said while floating around the pool.

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get him to buy some tents," she teased. The group was relaxed and it seemed Friday was put completely behind them. The cops hadn't found anything new, but were still trying to find out who bailed Travis out. The person had paid in cash so there was no paper trail. And the flower shop was the same situation. Josie found that strange, but the cops assured her it would be fine. She informed them "That's what you told me last time" before ending the call with them.

That night Tay and Josie had gone for coffee and decided to have a girl's night. Mike and Corey were forced out, and went to go do guy things. The girls had no clue what that was but told them to have fun. They did the whole makeup thing, and Tay helped Josie add some purple streaks back to her hair. Tay had been nervous about it, but Josie told her she trusted her, and it actually turned out looking pretty good. Josie talked to Tay about the nerves she had about meeting Corey's family and she helped make her a little more confident about it. By the time the boys got back, both Tay and Josie were fast asleep on separate couches with a total chick flick playing on the television. Mike and Corey made the decision to just leave them there, and that Corey would spend the night as well. They locked up the house and checked to make sure nothing was weird or off before calling it a night.

Josie woke up curled against Corey on the couch completely confused. Tay woke up a short time later and they laughed about their unplanned slumber party. It really was an official girl's night. Josie and Corey made a quick run home to shower and change and then Josie was back to collect Mrs. Clover and Tay to go get Tay's new tattoo.

When they walked in, the artist gave everyone hugs. She walked over to her desk and pulled up the design she created after Tay and her had talked. Tay loved it, and they walked into the backroom to put the butterfly on her upper back. Josie watched Mrs. Clover as the watched what was happening. She asked questions to Tay and the artist on pain and what she needed to know about it.

"You feeling the tattoo itch?" Josie commented.

"I do want one. Not that big, but just a little one. Are you getting one today?"

"Not sure yet. But maybe. What do you think you would get?"

"If I had to pick, maybe just a little flower."

"That would be perfect for you with your love of gardening. I'm not trying to pressure you, but I think you should do it. My treat."

"If she's going to get one, you should too, so it's like a bonding thing for all of us," Tay commented from her stomach."

"We'll if you get yours, I will get maybe a little tea cup added to my ink." Mrs. Clover smiled knowing Josie was getting that piece of ink for her. The tattoo artist smiled too as Mrs. Clover started to get excited while she concentrated on her work. She always got excited for tattoo virgins, especially when they were older. Josie went and got some of the tattoo books and they looked through to see what kind of flower she should get and where to put it. Josie ended up turning bright red when Mrs. Clover recognized some of the pictures as her.

An hour after Tay was finished; Mrs. Clover sat in the chair. She was nervous, but Josie took her hand to hold as she got it done. She had decided on a simple rose on the inside of her left wrist. It was quick, and Mrs. Clover didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable or in pain during it. When it was done she just stared down at her wrist smiling. Next it was Josie's turn.

She removed her shirt and the group tried to find a spot where the tea cup would look good and wouldn't be too off. It should've been weird having three friends checking you out all over but Josie just laughed. They ended up deciding it would work best at the bottom of her chest piece near her heart. Her friend got her a towel to cover herself up a little and they went to work. Over the multiple colors when a little white tea cup in a white and blue saucer, with a flower on it matching the one that Mrs. Clover just got on her wrist.

"I hope that doesn't make your boyfriend feel weird seeing that on you," Mrs. Clover commented making Josie blush again. It was definitely weird when a little old woman you thought of as a grandmother said something like that.

"We'll see if he even notices it," Tay teased, "I was going to recommend a picture for my twitter of all three of us, but I don't thing yours is going to be pg enough for WWE."

"Yea, that wouldn't go over well," Josie laughed, "But I so could get one of you two. Or being I have enough, no one would know which one is the new one and I can actually wear my shirt."

The three grouped together, Tay turned around, Mrs. Clover held up her wrist, and Josie struck a pose to show off her sleeves. Tay giggled at the picture when the artist handed her phone back.

"Taking my neighbor for her first tattoo" she captioned it before sending it off. The three then got their tattoos covered up and explained to Mrs. Clover how to care for it.

"I'm so glad you talked me into it," she told them as they walked out of Starbucks, "I feel hipper all ready. I can wait to show my old people friends."

"They are going to be so jealous," Josie commented.

Even though Mrs. Clover had just had a coffee, she was exhausted and thanked them for the exciting day. She went home and Tay and Josie went inside not shocked that yet another video game battle was going on. Josie took out her cell and text Matt just to let them know they were back at his place. The group relaxed, talked tattoos and once 9 rolled around finally turned the games off to have a Raw viewing party. It had been a fun day, and it was the best way to end it.


	111. Chapter 111

Tay had been so busy she never took the time to try and remember who sent the flowers. Instead she was just going to let it go for now. She had a week left before she could atleast fill Tyler in on what was going to happen but some how she was going to have to find away to talk to Corey alone. In a way she felt bad about it but it would make so many people happy and proud at the same time. But she would deal with that later. With her head everywhere she wasn't really paying much attention until Barbie walked out and started to run her mouth that Tay wasn't around, and blah freaking blah.

"Seriously Tay when the hell are you going to go back to Raw and beat the living crap out of that wanna be wrestler?"

"Just sit back and let her run her mouth. She'll get what's coming to her soon enough Jos. I got a few things to take care of for your boy in FCW right now." Corey and Tyler looked at her with questioning looks. "That's right you guys don't get told things when I do."

"No now tell us" Tyler demanded. Tay shook her head and told them she was going to watch Matt and Kofi's match. After the show ended Jason walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Tay asked looking over at her brother. Jason explained that the company he works for in New York is going to transfer him to Tampa in a higher paying job and he would be one of the main bosses walking around. But he wasn't sure if should take it. Tay threatend him into taking the job. Once that was settled Tyler started up again.

"What the hell is going on Thursday?" Corey slapped him upside the head.

"How the hell does anyone put up with you? Especially Lea?" Corey asked. Everyone looked at Tyler when he went quite and with drawn.

"What's going on?" Tay asked moving closer to him. Tyler let everyone in on the fact that every thing was good between Lea and her dad. And that she wasn't coming back down here, that she was staying in New York and going back to school there. And that she said that coming down here to chase after a silly wrestling dream and to be with him wasn't worth it. They tried to cheer Tyler up but he said it was nothing major and he would find someone else that wouldn't play with his heart.

Over the next week Matt came back but would have to leave again on Friday for some house shows. But Tay had her own plans for the weekend. Espically since Joise and Corey were headed out on Saturday. Once again FCW was upon them. Tyler and Corey knew the plan and were quite happy to hear about the plans for the show tonight. Tyler had to head off the locker room to do something and Tay took this chance to pull Corey off to the side and told him the plan. He smirked and promised he wouldn't say a word, he wanted everyone to be shocked and he could keep a promise better then Tyler could. Half way through the current tag match between Brad Maddox, Briley Pierce vs Bo and Husky, the trio headed out as Tyler and Corey took out the tag team champions. The ref rung the bell and Tay got a mic as Brad and Briley walked off.

"You two have the biggest targets on you back right now. In two weeks Corey and Tyler will meet you in this ring for the tag titles. Rest up boys." Their music blasted through the arena and they walked out. They stood around waiting for the divas match to get over and then Raquel started to run her mouth about being the best diva in FCW and yada yada. Tay walked out with Tyler and Corey close behind her. Tay go into the ring and attacked the current FCW diva's champion and the queen of FCW. Tay picked the mic up walking back over to Raquel pulling her up by her hair.

"We'll see how well of a champion you are when you face me hun." Tay threw her down to the matt, blowing her kiss and got out, Corey and Tyler helping her down from the ring.

They stood around and talked some Tay still pretty much being all over Matt when she was around him. And they had decided to call it a night and head back home to spend sometime together. Mike had already left earlier in the week so no one had to worry about him being around.

Soon enough Tay was dropping Matt off at the airport and the only way he would even feel safe about Tay being alone was if Tyler moved into the house for the weekend. So once Tay left the airport she wasn't so shocked to see Tyler at her house on his bike of all things. "Dude you have to take me for a ride on that well Matt is gone"

"Yea so Matt can kill me?"

"He doesn't have to find out about it, just wait for Josie and Corey to leave then we will be in the clear." Tyler finally agreed to give her a ride on the bike, against his wishes.

Once Saturday rolled around Tay and Tyler gave Corey and Josie a ride to the airport. They all said there good byes and went on there way. The rest of Saturday Tay packed her stuff and she told Tyler to get back to his house and get his shit packed up for Raw. He gave her a questioning look and she let him in on the plan now that he couldn't tell anyone. Tyler smirked and rushed out of the house. Tay walked over to Mrs. Clover's house and asked if she would keep an eye on Pip after she left Sunday afternoon. Mrs. Clover was more then happy too but wanted to know why. Tay smiled and told her to watch Raw Monday night and all her question would be answered.


	112. Chapter 112

Corey laughed to himself as Josie seemed to be plotting to run off the plane before they closed the doors to leave. He knew she wasn't afraid of flying, just what would come at the end of it. Before she could make a break for it he let his arm slip over her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Trying to make a break for it?" he asked.

"Um…no," she said, "Just um checking all the exits just in case. I hope Tay will be fine. I just have this imagine in my head of Tyler playing with the mace and spraying himself." Corey laughed.

"Wouldn't you be worried about Tyler then?"

"Nah, I'm sure he's done something dumb like that before. No offense but boys act like babies sometimes when they are in pain or sick. I wouldn't want to have to deal with him. Plus it's gotta be weird with the whole Lea thing and Tay being her sister."

"I'm shocked he didn't mention it sooner. Poor guy."

"He'll find someone. But I don't want him to feel like a third wheel with our little group."

"I'm sure they will be ok," he said trying to hide his smile, "We'll see them before you know it." Josie was leaning against him and thought nothing of what he said. He laughed to himself and couldn't wait until Monday.

"Do you think your family is going to like me?"

"I know they are going to love you," he said comforting her nerves, "Remember, my parents are the ones who let me get a tattoo before 18, they are cool people. Plus with not much going on down in Pittsburgh, everyone is going to be excited and you may stand out."

"I always stand out, but it will be nice to stand out with you." He leaned down to give her a kiss, and the plane got ready for take off.

Not too long in Josie was fast asleep on his shoulder. It was a relaxing flight, to prep for a crazy couple days.

Once they got there bags Corey went to pick up the rental. He explained they offered to pick them up, but he figured it would be better if they had the ability for an escape plan just in case. He hoped his family wouldn't be too intense, but it had been a really long time since he brought a girl home or even mentioned any to them.

His mother had started to become one of those typical moms asking him when he was going to find a good nice girl and when she should expect grandkids. He prayed she didn't bring any of that up during this visit. If the L word had scared Josie enough at first, he could only imagine what her reaction would be to that. He helped her with her bags and they got into the rental. He hadn't been nervous at all before, now he was starting to.

They drove outside of the city and finally reached a residential area with cute little houses lining the street. Corey talked about Pittsburgh and the steel industry that built up the town. He pulled into the driveway of a cute yellow house with shudders on the windows.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" she nervously laughed. He turned off the car and the front door of the house popped open.

"Matthew!" an older woman called out. Josie laughed to herself thinking how she was going to have to get used to them calling him that during this trip, "Get over here and give your mother a hug."

Josie took his bag from him so he could go over. He gave her a big hug as Josie walked up behind him.

"Mom, this is Josie." The woman let go of her son and pulled Josie into a welcoming hug as well.

"Hope you don't mind the hug," his mother laughed, "We're huggy people here."

"No, ma'am. I'm a fan of hugs too," Josie said with a smile.

"Good then we will get along fine. Now let's get inside and get to know everyone. I have food cooking on the stove and your father should be home soon. You guys just put your bags up in Matthew's room and I'll get some ice tea out."

Josie smiled, and caught Corey for once going red in the face. They walked inside and climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Just warning you, the room hasn't changed much since I left for the indies." He opened the door and it was a normal guy's bedroom. There were wrestling and band posters on the wall, and random stuff from his childhood. Josie looked around at old pictures and smiled. Nothing to be embarrassed of, but she found it cute. He showed her a few things, and then they headed downstairs to bug his mother.

The conversation was very relaxing and his mom was a sweetheart like he promised. She was interested in what Josie did for a living, her ink, and then mentioned her piercing.

"I normally don't like face piercings, but it's very cute on you."

"Thank you. I thought the same thing at first, but your son talked me into it and did the piercing."

"You are still piercing on the side?" his mother asked.

"Sometimes they'll let me at a place I get my work done down in Florida. They like me."

"We'll I'm guessing Josie must like you a little bit too to let you put a needle under her lip." Josie blushed but laughed, "Some family is coming over for a bbq, Josie, I hope that's not too much for you. Just wanted to warn you."

"That sounds fun. I want to meet everyone I can while here so I can try and figure this one out."

"Honey, I gave birth to him, and still haven't been able to do that."

The group continued to talk until his dad got home and they sat down for dinner. Josie was thrilled what a relaxed atmosphere it was. They seemed like they really wanted to know her and approved. They talked about wrestling and just anything that came up. His mom was about to go looking for albums of baby pictures when Corey looked to his dad for the save.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" he asked.

"I was thinking to show Josie the old haunts and all. See if we run into anyone I know."

"Even if you don't know them, the locals should keep you entertained. You two have fun. And we'll see you in the morning."

Corey's mom looked a little disappointed that he was stealing Josie away. Josie made sure to pull her aside and promised to ditch him Sunday so she could show her some black mail shots. As they pulled away from the house Corey commented how well everything was going so far and she couldn't help but agree.

The two swung by a local bar for a quick drink first. Some guys Corey knew back in high school came over and asked what he had been up to.

They were excited for him to have escaped the town and travel, and they couldn't wait to see him on television. They all caught up and he introduced them to Josie. They didn't say anything, but Corey could tell by the jealous looks in their eyes that they approved.

After the bar they headed out of town a bit and to one of the tattoo shops Corey had worked at. They were thrilled to see him back. Corey was forced to remove his shirt so they could see new ink and how the place in Florida had kept up the designs. Then they turned to Josie to see hers. They asked questions about her artist, and what was the most recent. She mentioned the tea cup and Corey looked at her confused.

"I didn't see a tea cup in Tay's twit pic."

"That's because it may not be a spot WWE would approve of being posted by one of there employees." With making sure Tay was alright, and a lot of running around they had actually been well behaved for the most part that week. When they had fooled around it was quick, so no real time for him to notice she guessed.

"Can I use the back room real quick?" he asked his former employer.

The guy laughed and said sure and Corey dragged her in. She lifted her shirt and pulled the bra to the side so he could see. It was smaller so he got up close.

"It's cute," he said before sticking his tongue out and flicking it over her exposed nipple out of nowhere. Her knees went weak but he caught her around the waist.

"That was mean," she told him before adjusting her bra and putting on her shirt back in place.

"Why? I thought it was fun."

"Because when are we going to be able to act on that? We are staying at your parents."

"We'll we could always get a hotel," he told her pulling her into a kiss.

"Yea, that would look good," she rolled her eyes.

He laughed and thought of where there next stop would be after the shop. They walked out and chatted a little more and Corey promised to visit them more often. Josie told them about the tea cup was for a woman she was with that got her first tattoo with them that day. She pulled up Tay's twitter and showed them. After an hour or so they were headed to the next spot.

It was dark and Corey was driving up some road that seemed to lead to no where. Finally he pulled over in a spot with a view of the city below it.

"I'm guessing this is the local make out point," she laughed. He just smiled and nodded unbuckling her seat belt. "You do remember this is a rental right?" He just kept smiling moving the seat back. He reached over and easily lifted her up and onto his lap. "Ok, just wanted to let you know." She leaned over pushing her mouth against his, as his hands slid up her shirt. Her hands moved down to pull the condom out of his pocket and then pushed his jeans down. He played with her over his before moving hers down as well and helping her get the condom on between fierce kisses.

"Oh god, I feel like a teenager," she got out while rocking with him.

He laughed leaning back a little as they managed to maneuver in the small space. A little while later they were finished and she was just relaxing on top of him.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" he mumbled, "And my parents love you. And high school people are jealous I have you. We haven't even been in town twenty four hours and it's been perfect."

"Mmm." She got out. She slid off him and back to her chair adjusting herself, "Yea, it's been pretty enjoyable so far." She gave him another kiss and took the hair tie off her wrist to try and fix here hair. Corey fixed himself and they laughed at the length they had gone to get a little action in. Corey started up the car and they headed back to his parents.

The lights were off so they quietly snuck inside and up to his bedroom. They quickly changed into pajamas instead of their normal nothing, just incase his mother peaked in. They climbed under the covers and did their normal after love making cuddling.

"I can't believe we did that," he whispered talking about their car hook up, "I did miss my suv with that."

"Yea, but we made it work."

"I've never had a hot chick or any chick in this bed with me before," he teased, "I hope I can control myself."

"I hope you can too, kind of." He laughed and tried to pull her closer, "If not, we'll just have to go back to the cliff."

"I love you," he told her again. She smiled. She could never get tired of hearing that. She then heard his breathing slow and knew he was sleeping.

"I love you too," she whispered before closing her eyes and joining him in sleep.

The next day there was a lot of running around for the bbq. Corey got sent out on errands while his mom kidnapped Josie and finally was able to show her pictures. She giggled and aww-ed through them and the albums were put away by the time he got back. Josie helped with some of the cooking and had a great time. By the afternoon family was running around the backyard everyone trying to get a chance to talk to the heavily tattooed girl who seemed to have stolen Corey's heart. Corey tried to save her a few times, but she told him it was ok.

That night Corey and Josie decided to just stay in and watch a movie with his parents. It was a nice way to end the insanity that had been early. Josie liked everyone she met and was having a blast. Matt had called them that night saying he had just got to town if they wanted to do breakfast. Corey's mom was cooking in the morning so they asked her and she told them anyone who wanted to come over was more than welcomed. It ended up just being Matt and Kofi but it was nice.

Once the pros left for the show Corey and Josie got ready themselves. Josie made sure to do fun dark makeup once she was informed they were going to be ringside. She couldn't wait to see Kelly's face when she saw her in the crowd. They said goodnight to his parents, promised to behave and headed over the arena.

Even though it was a Monday Night the arena was the most happening place to be in town. Josie was really excited. She had fun at the FCW shows but this was here first live WWE show. Corey told her stories of shows he had seen at the arena, and how he couldn't wait to perform there some day. The lights went down in the arena and the fans screamed. It was show time!


	113. Chapter 113

Tay and Tyler got to Pittsburgh Sunday night they stayed at a different hotel so no one would see them. It was going to be a surprise return. Tay had talked to Matt for about an hour and assured him that her and Tyler were doing fine and enjoying the peace of everyone being gone. Once she got off the phoneTay and Tyler decided to watching a movie.

"What really happened between you and Lea?" Tay asked getting bored of the lame movie.

"We broke up before she left. The training got to much for her and she burned out and she realized that she was doing this because she wanted to go against our parents wishes. And that's when I saw she wasn't someone I wanted to be with. I'm so glad you are nothing like that."

"I knew at a young age what I wanted to do and I was going to do it. I can't believe she used you like that. I feel bad about having you meet her now."

"I don't blame you Tay. Besides I'm kinda with someone else now." Tay raised her eyebrow. "She's a new diva at FCW she hasn't made her debut yet."

"We gonna meet her anytime soon?" Tyler just shrugged his shoulder. In time he would start to bring her around, but he just wanted to make sure things were going good with them being together.

"She best treat you right or I will request a match against her and show her why you don't mess with Tay's best guy friend." Tyler just chuckled and kept that in mind.

"So you gonna tell Matt about the bike rides?"

"Not sure, I hate lying to him and we told each other we would be honest about everything but I don't want or need him to kill ya."

"I don't need that either."

"I'll talk to him about it and make sure he doesn't hurt you."Tyler sighed a huge sig of relief. They talked some more and called it night.

Tay and Tyler were up early and got to the arena, they hid out in an empty locker room waiting for the show to start. Once the first match was under way Tyler made his way out and snuck into the crowd, making sure he was far enough away from Josie and Corey and that he couldn't be seen. After a few good matches and few promos. Kelly was out mic in hand with Kofi and Matt behind her. They weren't sure why they had to be Kelly's back up for, but just went with it. Kelly looked over and saw Josie sitting there. Her face went pale well Josie laughed at her. Matt couldn't hold back his own laughter, Kofi just looked on being confused for a second before he let a soft chuckle out.

"Well Tay this week I got my back up with me. And where are you? Not here. We all know you are scared of me." Matt, Kofi, Josie, Corey and Tyler were trying to hold back there laughter at that. "If you weren't scared you would show your face around here. I'm waiting Tay. Waiting to be in a match against you just so you can see I'm the better diva when I walk out diva's champion." Kelly went to rant on more but the place went dark. Everyone sat trying to figure what was going on. A single spot light shined down on Tay standing at the top of the ramp. There was a few cheers mixed in with alot of boos. The spot light followed Tay down to the ring. Tay looked over at Josie and she sat with a shocked expression on her face before cheering. The lights came back on when Tay stood infront of Kelly. Everyone in the ring was shocked that Tay was there.

"What no back up Tay?" Tay just laughed.

"I don't need back up from you and for the two with you I could easily take them down too."

"I would like to see you try Tay. I thought you said you would have back up with you. What happened they ditch you?"

"No Kelly, if you want my guys out here, then you get your wish. Tay looked up the ramp. Guys come on down." Tay motioned for them to come down and as everyone waited to see who would be coming down no one showed. "Oh wait a second, I forgot damn your stupidness is rubbing off on me right now. Guys get in the ring." Tay said looking around and making eye contact with Corey and Tyler. Tay saw Corey say something to Josie and jumped over getting into the ring, Tyler to had jumped over and got into the ring. "Told ya they were here. So now your match with me for that title, I'll take it Kelly."

"It's funny I'm teaming with your boyfriend."

"How's that funny Kelly? He still wont touch your skank ass." Tay really didn't care if she would be getting fined for swearing or not.

"It's not going to take him long to see that I'm better then you in every way possible." Matt tried not to snicker but everyone in the ring heard him and they laughed.

"Good luck on that Kelly" Tay wanted to say more but knew better well they were on camera. Tay shoved her mic into Corey's chest since he was the closest to her and went after Kelly. Tyler held her back. The next thing they knew good old Johnny Ace was coming out. Tay grabbed her mic back.

"What does good old John boy want?"

"Well Tay I'm out here to inform the WWE Universe that the main event for tonight's show is the team of Kelly Kelly, and Air Boom vs Tay, Corey Graves and Seth Rollins" Johnny looked at them and Tay smirked.

"That's Ultra Paroxysm to you John boy and everyone else." Tay turned and looked at Kelly.

"Yea ok Tay and this match seeing as Kelly said she would put her title on the line." John turned and looked at Tay "Tay if you get the pin you are the new divas champion but if they get the pin better luck next time." Kelly chased and begged Johnny to change the match. The five in the ring tried to hide the shock on their faces that match wasn't suppose to happen.

They made their way to the back, Matt wrapping Tay up in a huge hug. They let Corey go back out to Josie and told him to get backstage when Kelly and them where making there way out. They were just going to talk their way through the match, it would be easier that way.

Tay spent most her time with Matt but once it was almost time for the main event Tay went off in search of Tyler. That's when she was stopped by Matt Striker.

"Tay can I get a quick word?"

"Make it quick Matthew" Tay snapped at him.

"Why did you come back going straight for Kelly?"

"Matt you can be so stupid. She has my title and you best bet I'm getting it back tonight."

"Why bring Corey Graves and Seth Rollins up from FCW?"

"Because we are taking over FCW right now and once we're done there we will coming to take Raw and Smackdown over."

"Where are your two main guys?" Tay rolled her eyes.

"Just because we are team doesn't mean we spend ever second together. They are around here somewhere."

"So you don't keep tabs on them?"

"No Matty I don't they are grown ass men, they can do as they please. I have their back and they have mine. That's all you need to know." Tay snapped pushing past him. Tay quickly found the locker room that they were in earlier today. She pushed the door open to see Kelly trying to kiss Tyler and he was trying to get away from Kelly. Tay spun Kelly around.

"Get the fuck away from him Kelly he wants nothing to do with you."

"Like he would want you over me." Tay smirked and told Kelly watch. She walked up to Tyler and pulled him down into a huge liplock. When they pulled apart Kelly was gone.

"Thank you Tay."

"Now you're not gonna get a crush on me are you?"

"No Tay and you're not gonna say my name after hot sex with Matt are you?" Tay shoved him.

"Not gonna happen lover boy." They walked up when Kelly was making her way out. Tay wrapped her arms around Matt and told him what just happened. Matt didn't seem to be upset about it, he understood why Tay did it.

"You two are gonna be good out there?" Tay asked as Matt and Kofi went out.

"Yea we'll be fine, we just want you to get the pin."

"I just wanna beat the hell out her. I will get more chances at that title. I want it but I wanna beat Kelly shitless first. Let her know I will be coming back for her. I want to break her then take the title from her."

"You are spending to much time with Josie." Tay just laughed and they walked out to there music.

Corey and Kofi started things off. The match was going back and forth, they both went for a cross body taking the other person out. Kofi tagged Matt and Corey tagged Tyler. They locked up and the match was going back and forth once again. Matt got Tyler backed into the corner and Tay made the tag but Matt didn't know and rolled Tyler up but Tay got in and kicked Matt off Tyler. Matt looked at Tay with shock on his face. Tay smiled at him, Tyler got outta the ring. Matt shook his head and tagged Kelly in. They locked up and Tay hit a few quick knees to her stomach. Tay hit a snapmare. Tay walked around the ring and hit Kelly with a kick to the face. Once Kelly got to her feet Tay went after her and hit a monkey flip. Tay followed that up with a power bomb. Tay smirked and pulled Kelly to the corner. Tay got to the top rope and did Matt's peace sign's then hit AirBourne and got the pin. Tay fell to the matt holding onto the divas title, fresh tears rolling down her face. Corey and Tyler hugged her and pulled her to her feet and rasied her hand as Josh Matthews annonced her as the new diva's champion. Matt was happy for her but would show her off camera.

"Cut the music" Kelly yelled. Once the music stopped and everyone was looking at Kelly. Matt and Kofi were half way up the ramp when Kelly called them back to the ring. They walked back confused. "We'll see how long the diva's champ is in a relationship for after this." Kelly pointed to the titantron. And the video of Tay pulling Tyler down into a hot kiss played. Matt tried to act upset.

"Watch this Kelly." Tay yelled and going up to Matt and pulling him into a steamy kiss. Matt pulled her closer and for a split second they almost forgot they were on live tv. They pulled apart and they all left a fuming Kelly standing in the ring alone as Raw went off the air.


	114. Chapter 114

Josie couldn't believe Corey and Tay had kept the surprise from her. She was chilling in her seat waiting to find out where to meet everyone when another semi surprise walked up to her.

"I should've known you guys would be here," she laughed giving Corey's parents hugs.

"We couldn't miss his live television debut," his mom laughed

"yea, and being that this was down the street we didn't have an excuse," his dad teased.

"I can't believe you guys kept it from me, even though it was a fun surprise. I'm going to kill them all later, but I'll just relive the show in my mind for now."

"Was it you who got the blonde nervous? We couldn't see exactly but she seemed to be looking in your direction when she started stuttering and I did notice you did your makeup differently today."

Josie laughed. "I probably should say no comment, but she wasn't very nice to Tay a while back, so I had a conversation with her when we ran into her one night. She was trying to flirt with Matt and had said some not so nice things in a promo without running it past Tay first."

"So you just talked to her?" Corey's dad asked suspicious but smiling.

"Yup just talking I swear," she giggled, "But I seem to leave quite an impression on her. She didn't learn, but hopefully she'll think before she talks."

Josie talked with Corey's parents a little longer before they finally got a text from Corey. He asked if his parents had found her and she let him know they did and that they were telling him also stories about him as a baby. She could only imagine his face when he read that. He asked if it would be ok if she went with them back to the house and he'd be there soon with everyone else. She told him that was fine and said they were telling her about a story she had seen a picture of.

Corey's mother was obviously thrilled to get to play hostess. She told everyone had well they did and they better visit next time they were in the area. She also managed to join in on the teasing of Tyler with Kelly trying to kiss him. Corey's parents had been tipped off on Tay's possible victory and had made a cake to celebrate either way. His parents didn't know too much about Tay, but knew she was important to both Corey and Josie because they had talked about their Florida crew a lot. They had a blast hanging out and made their normal plans to meet up in Matt's backyard the next day or so when they all got back to Florida.

That night Josie lay in Corey's bed for the last time in a while.

"So did you have a good time this trip?"

"Oh course," She told him leaning in against him, "I love this place, I love your parents, and I love you." He smiled. He hadn't heard her say it the other day, so he couldn't hold back his grin.

"I love you too, so much. I'm so glad you could be here for my mini debut, get along so well with my family, and you are amazing. I love you, and I'm never letting you go." They're lips met and they kissed deeply and hands wandered as they tried to be quiet. That night they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, both with smiles on their face.

The next day they were on a plane back to Florida still smiling and extra close. They couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and be able to celebrate everything especially their "love" without worrying about waking anyone up. The plan for hanging out didn't happen because they didn't leave the apartment for a full day. The others laughed wondering what had happened, or guessed it was just because of staying at his parents' house and they had to catch up. So it was just Tay surrounded by the boys for a day. Everything in the last few days had been awesome and with no reports from the police they all had let the threats disappear from their minds. They were all getting laid back and guessing it was all nothing to worry about and that it was a joke. That was until Tay got back from getting coffee with Mrs. Clover and there was a rose sitting on the porch. Mrs. Clover saw the shocked face and quickly went over instead of back into her own house. Tay picked up the flower and looked to see if anyone weird was floating around as she ushered them both into the house locking the door behind her. She looked at the card and as Mrs. Clover went for the phone.

Hope you had a great trip with your little crew! You may keep yourself surrounded by people to protect you. But I don't need to be near you to hurt you, Babe.

As Mrs. Clover got the police to come over, Tay sent out a text to all the Florida people letting them know. She didn't quite know what this person meant, but she wanted them all to keep them in the know.

The boys finally talked Corey to the gym the next day and Josie made him go because she had a meeting with a client anyway. Being the client was for a motorcycle event she road hers there. She looked bad ass in her leather jacket and pants, and knew she nailed the job before she even turned off the bike. Her cell phone was in her pouch and she quickly texted Corey letting him know she'd be back at the apartment soon. She was thrilled the roads were empty and free of tourist so she was able to take all the express highway routes. Before she knew it she'd be pinning Corey against the wall and finish what they had started that morning.

Out of no where she heard the sounds of a revving motor coming up behind her. She rolled her eyes and checked her mirrors seeing a car coming up pretty fast. That was the only bad thing about being out on the bike, people didn't watch or care for the other vehicles on the road. She checked her mirrors and switched lanes so that the asshole could get pass and she wouldn't be in his way. But that's when things got weird, the car didn't put on his blinker but followed behind. The car was speeding closer to her and that's when all the drama of the court case and flowers came back to her. She tired to look into the car while picking up her speed but the windows were all tinted.

"Fuck," she thought. She tried one more time to let the car pass, and when it sped up again and followed she floored it. She prayed some of the other cars were spotting this and calling 911. Her phone wasn't in her reach and at the speed she was traveling it would probably make the situation even more dangerous. She tried to weave in between other cars but whomever was chasing her was right on here tail. She looked at where she was and she was no where near an exit to try and avoid the car. She got herself in the right lane closest she could get to the grass on the side. She figured if she couldn't push away, she was going to have to aim herself away from the road. That way, she was less likely to get hit by other cars if she fell, but being she had no clue what this person was capable of she wouldn't put it past this person to follow her into the grass if she went that way.

She looked into mirror and saw the car moving closer. She tried to floor it more but it wasn't making a difference. She made sure her full helmet was in place just in time for the car to tap her back wheel. She felt the bike start to lose control, but held the handles as straight as possible. The car must've pushed his gas to the floor, because the next think Josie knew she and the bike were flying through the air luckily in the direction of the grass. Things seemed to move in slow motion and there was a little relief when she saw the car was still speeding away.

Then she hit the ground hard on her back knocking the wind out of her. She felt herself turn and roll across the ground before she skidded to a stop. She heard a crunch and looked to see that part of the bike had landed on one of her legs. She left burning for a second and then everything went numb. She just laid there on the ground staring up at the sky through her cracked face plate.

"Holy fuck. Ma'am ma'am are you ok?" Two people ran over to her trying to get her attention. Josie wanted to move and say something but she just couldn't. She saw two faces appear in her line of sight.

"We gotta get the bike off her leg. The engine is burning through her pants," someone said. She felt pressure come off her leg, but only slight pain. The guy pulled off his shirt and she was guessing tying it around her leg. She had no clue, all she knew was the sky was very blue above her. She felt the woman take a hold of her hand and tell her the ambulance was on it's way.

"I found a phone," the guy said.

"Does she have any I.C.E. in case of emergency numbers?"

"No. But she was texting some people."

"Call them. She's going to need them. It's going to be ok. Just stay with us." Josie managed to squeeze her hand a bit. She heard sirens coming closer.

She heard the guy explaining what they witnessed as two officers walked into view. One of them had been one of the ones who had reported to Tay's house with the flowers. Josie laughed to herself. Yea nothing is going to happen. Then everything went dark.


	115. Chapter 115

Tay sat deciding what to do after she found out about Josie. She sat alone outside saying she needed fresh air. Matt agreed to come with but she told them she needed to be alone to clear her head. They all knew she blamed herself. They tried to make her see it wasn't. But they didn't know the guy like she did. That was if it was the guy she was thinking about. It was her fault, she was to blame for this and she was gonna fix it no matter what the cost was. Tay pulled her phone out and just sat staring at it. Finally she dailed the very familiar number. She just hope it hadn't change over the last two and half years.

"I told you, you would be coming back to me Taylor." The guy said with a menacing laughing.

"Just leave them alone and I'll do whatever you want."

"Aaawww how sweet you're crawling back. I'm gonna show you why you should've never left me in the first place. Next I just might have to take out that boyfriend of yours, just like I did his baby brother."

"What did you do to Mike?" Tay was freaking out even more now. All she heard was laughing and the phone going dead on her. Tay gulped and slowly dialed Mike's number hoping nothing was wrong with him. The phone went straight to voicemail. Tay couldn't keep the tears away if she tired. One by one they were gonna get hurt until it was just her left. And if she knew him any he wasn't here, it was his little boys doing the dirty work for him leaving herself for him.

Tay made a few calls and found out that she was right, the sick bastard wasn't even here. Instead of heading back up Tay left getting a cab and heading straight to the airport. Getting the first plane to Texas. Once she was in Texas she called Matt.

Matt and the guys started to get worried they couldn't find Tay anywhere and her phone was turned off. A few hours later they were sitting around Matt's livingroom trying to figure out why Tay just ran away. Matt got a call from his mom telling him that Mike had got jumped and had a few broken ribs and a broken arm.

"You do know she went to stop this. Like you guys said she feels like it's her fault. But I don't blame her for this damn thing." Josie commented pointing to the cast on her leg. "She knows what she's doing. Fuck I hope she does." Corey kissed her as Matt's phone went off. Relief washed over Matt when he saw that it was Tay that was calling.

"Baby where are you? I'm gonna come get you."

"I'm not in Florida Matt. I'm the one he wants, and I'm making it easier on everyone."

"Tay dont do it, and come home." By this point Matt had put the phone on speaker so he wouldn't have to explain anything.

"I'm sorry and I love you Matt but me staying there and coming back is gonna lead to all of you getting hurt. This isn't about Travis, it's something bigger. I'm sorry but that's not my home anymore, take care of Pip." With that being said Tay hung up and turned her phone off. It was the hardest thing she ever did but it was the only thing she could do. Even if they tried to trace her they would only get as far as Fort Worth, Texas from there she rented a car and paid cash when she stopped.

Matt threw his phone sitting down and putting his head in his hands. He was at a lost right now. He didn't know where his girlfriend was and his life was crashing down around him.

"A shot in the dark here but did Tay say anything about any other guys?" Matt shook his head. "I'm gonna call Jason." Josie called and put it on speaker, she quickly filled him in on what's been going on.

"I wish I could help but I can't. Matt was the only guy after Travis Tay ever told me about." There was something about that they didn't believe, it didn't sit right with everyone.

"But she tells you everything Jason." They could hear Jason sigh.

"Look if I could help you out I would. But after Travis, when it came to guys and relationships all she would tell me is the name of the guys and that things were ok. And when they broke up it was the same everytime things just didn't work."

"How many guy were between me and Travis?"

"Around 4 or 5 they would only last about 3 months tops. She finally gave up on dating and focused on wrestling. If I hear anything I'll let you know." They agreed on letting him know when they heard anything. Tay looked over at Jason. "They bought it but I hate lying to them."

"Yea well I'm not happy about leaving them but Josie and Mike are hurt because of me. It's me he wants so it's me he's getting. Just remember the plan Jason." Jason sighed.

"There has to be another way to do this Tay." Tay shot him a look.

"There's not and you know it." Jason sighed once again. Tay blamed herself but it was really his fault. He was the one to set her up with one of his good friends. He made Travis look like a saint. But Jason didn't know that Shawn and Travis grew up together and were like brothers. Shawn had used Jason to get to Tay.

Matt and everyone tried to come up with a plan but were having trouble since they didn't know where Tay was. Tyler had made a few phone calls.

"She's in Texas. She got a plane to Fort Worth. We can look there for her."

"It would be along shot. She's long gone from there by now. And if she doesn't want to be found we wont find her. She hasn't used the cards. She knows what she's doing."

"So what we're just gonna sit around here and wait?" Josie half shouted.

"It's all we can do, isn't it?" Matt asked holding that much more on to Pip. Pip knew something was up and wouldn't leave his daddy's side, he wouldn't even go over to Tyler.


	116. Chapter 116

Josie was fuming. She understood why Matt was acting the way he was, but she wasn't going to let him. She had Corey rubbing her back trying to calm her down, but she knew that wasn't going to happen either. She pissed off, and sadly that meant everyone in the room might feel her wrath. Waking up in a bright room in a hospital bed with all of them looking and waiting was too much. She had only been out cold a day, but each of there faces showing worry towards her made her feel guilty. She had talked to Tay about the guilt for both of them, and told her it wasn't her fault with what had happened. She tried to explain to Tay that her testimony was why she was singled out, and probably the embarrassment she caused Travis by taking him down. She had made Tay promise to take her shopping, because currently wearing Corey's basketball shorts and that just annoyed her. She couldn't dress cute or normal at all because of the damn cast.

"This was personal at first, but it got even more involved the second that bastard totaled my bike. But I don't know if you noticed, Matt, but I'm pretty sure Tay knew about Mike's accident before your mother called. Cause she knows I would have flipped out if it was because of me. It also means this person has people everywhere and even though she's gone doesn't make any of us safe. Plus Tay owes me a mall trip, so I don't care if you are going or not, but even if I fucking have to walk I'm going to Texas."

"Babe, ya gotta calm down," Corey tried.

"Shut up. I am not calming down. She broke a promise and she better find a mall out there because I'm finding her. If this fucker had someone try and run my ass over, who knows what he's going to do to her. She's stronger than she's ever been, did awesome in the self defense course, and better have her mace. But I do not deal well with her just canceling plans on me to do "the right thing". I'm in male shorts."

"You look hot in them," Corey tried.

"Not many people could rock them the way you do," Tyler tried.

"No I don't, so stop sucking up" she said before completely breaking down. Corey had seen her cry a few times but the other guys hadn't. And being they were all guys, a crying girl was one of the most terrifying thing they could imagine. Pip dug his claws into Matt before jumping off his lap and to Josie. He patted her leg until she bent over to pick him up. He then cuddled into her lap to try and do what the other guys couldn't. "It was personal because Tay is my friend. But it got a whole lot worst for this fucker. And maybe my reasoning isn't completely about Tay anymore, it's also about me now." She wipped the tears from her eyes and tried to breath. "Normally someone could do whatever they want to me, and whatever. But this fucker messed up my whole life."

"You are going to be ok," Corey tried again.

"Eventually. I've never been a vengeful person but this person needs to be knocked the fuck out. Number 1 My bike is dead. That was the first big purchase I had to prove to everyone around me I wasn't a fuck up and could do something right. Two- The bike landed on my leg so now I get to wear an awesome full leg cast for god knows how long in Florida weather. So no enjoying the awesome backyard for way too long. Plus being that I can't move fast enough or dress professionally I had to transfer my events to other planners, so this injury is going to cost me a shit load of money. And with the broken nose from when my helmet cracked these black eyes aren't going to help get new business. And not to mention with the fucking rolling some of my tattoos are messed up. So if I ever find out who this person is, I am going to beat him over the head with my crutch. You don't fuck with my friends or my business."

The guys were silent unsure of what to say. Josie sat there petting the kitten trying to relax, waiting to see if the boys would decide to speak or not. When they didn't she continued her rant.

"According to the doctors, cops, and my bike's mechanic I shouldn't believe alive right now. So if you think I'm just going to sit on my ass and wait to see what happens, you guys don't know me at all."

"Jos, Tay knows what she's doing," Matt started, "We might just get in the way."

"Or you might lose her forever. Pick which is worse. At least we'll be there if she needs us. We are a fucking family and this fuck tried to destroy that. Matt, when all that shit went down a few months back you told me you would do anything to make it right and up to me. So here's what you are going to do. You are going to fucking grow a set of balls and man up. Stop running away and be that hero all the little kids see you as when you are in the ring."

Josie gave Pip one more squeeze then put him down on the floor. She reached for her crutches and pushed herself up.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"Airport," and with that Corey jumped up and followed after her.

"We'll meet up at the airport," Matt said when Josie had hobbled to and reached the door, "I just have to check if Mrs. C could watch Pip."

"Good," was all Josie said as she continued the journey to the car.

On the way she texted Jason letting him know she got a hit on his sister and they were all heading to Texas. She found it odd that he called back quickly after instead of texting back.

"You shouldn't go to Texas. You should be resting. She wouldn't want you to go after her in your condition."

"My condition? Just because I'm a little beat up at the moment isn't going to stop me from being there for your sister and if given the slight opportunity to beat the guy responsible for hurting her, me and also Mike."

"He got Mike too, I mean, damn it."

"It sounds like you lied to us earlier, Jason. You knew where she was and who was doing this. And even though I played spy for you and was honest with you, you couldn't do the same for me."

"Josie, I'm sorry. It's a long story. But I'm here and …"

"Good then you will be picking us up from the airport when we land. Let your sister know to find a mall because she ditched our plans."

"Josie, are you even allowed to fly in your condition I mean being a little beat up?"

"Probably not. I just took a pain pill, but it's still going to hurt like a bitch. But my bruises and black eyes are going to make people more uncomfortable than I will let myself be."

"Josie, I'm begging you. You guys should stay there."

"Fuck off, Jason. We won't get involved unless asked, but I am not sitting here in Florida waiting to find out what happen. Plus I have my own score to settle. My bike, my baby, is nothing more than a pile of garbage. It was a Harley. And that's not something you can easily forget."

"He almost killed ya, Jos!"

"But he didn't. And I have never been one to sit around and do nothing. I'll text you the flight info. Do you understand me, Jason?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good!"

She hung up and turned to see Corey looking concerned and amused.

"You put him in his place. Matt would be amused, because he's terrified of Jason."

"Yea. But I don't deal well with liars. I don't care if they were trying to protect us. The bike is a major part of my anger currently but this guy tried to kill me. He went out of his way to make sure I was on the bike. Now, it sounds like he's not alone, so why should Tay go in that way? He messed with our group and that's not something I just wait around to see what happens with."

"Can I tell you that you are so hot with your in control and telling people off?" She laughed.

"We'll you might have to handle that yourself for awhile, because this guy also screwed up our sex life too. This cast could hurt you, my hands are still a bit banged up or I could knock you out."

"This fucker is going down," was all Corey said as he drove them to the airport. They weren't sure what they were going to when they got to Texas. All they knew is Tay would be coming back with them whether this guy liked it or not.


	117. Chapter 117

_I'm sorry I have no clue what happened yesterday, but here is the real chapter 117!_

Tay had heard everything Josie said and she started to feel bad that she broke her promise, but she would've been back and went to the mall with her like she promised. So much for heading to the house to get her revange on the one man that needed it the most. Tay looked over at Jason.

"I didn't think she would be this mad at me, and I'm sorry I got you into this mess with Jos."

"Tay don't worry about it ok. I went along with you. You're my family Tay, the only family I have left. I would rather lie to all of them then let you come out here and get hurt by yourself. You wanted them to be pissed when they showed up here and now you got that. Once they know what's going on they wont be mad at you."

"Looks like I'm going with ya. I wouldn't dare stay back. Besides I do owe them a explaintion of just running off the way I did." Jason agreed with her and they were soon off, on there way to the airport that the rest of them would be at. It wasn't long and they soon met up with the rest of them. Josie hadn't calmed down any from the plane ride. Tay gulped and smiled at them. Matt was right there wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't do that ever again Tay, I love you so much." Matt whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, and I love you so much too Matt." She whispered right back, feeling safe in his arms. She looked over at the other three. Corey and Tyler gave her light smiles but Josie wasn't having any of it.

"Who the hell do you think you are just running off like that? I fucking told you that it wasn't your fault. Then you back out on a promise. What the hell where you thinking?"

"Well Josie I was thinking that he wanted me, so I was going to give myself over before he hurt anyone else. And I didn't back out on the promise Josie I would've been back. I had everything under control, hell I still do." Tay told them smirking to herself.

"But you said Tampa wasn't your home anymore" Tyler said confused. Tay rolled her eyes and saw that everyone was giving her weird looks. It was time to explain this part of her little plan.

"If I told you guys that I was in Texas, taking care of business and I would be home in a few days. You guys wouldn't have come. And if you did then you wouldn't have came as pissed off as you are and that's what I need right now. Don't be mad at Jason it wasn't his fault. I needed him to lie to you guys. But the thing with Shawn is the only way to get rid of him is to pretty much kill him off. He has friends every where in this town, especially on the police force, I know what I'm doing." Before anyone could get a word in edge wise.

"Taylor so happy you came back for me. I can't say I'm shocked to see you here, but I knew in a matter of time you would be here running back to me." Tay gulped closing her eyes, turning around. she was trying so hard not to puke her guts out with everything he was saying right now.

"Shawn, you're looking good, how have you been?" Tay told him trying not to choke on the vomit that wanted to come up with each word.

"Cut the crap Taylor. We need to have a word, tell your friends to back off." He growled out.

"You can back the fuck off Shawn. We can take you on." Josie spit at him, moving closer ready to beat the shit out the guy with her crutch.

"Tay you know what will happen if they don't leave. I'll I have to do is press the send button and I would hate to kill such a good little old lady." Tay sighed not wanting anything to happen to Mrs. C. Tay turned around.

"Go with Jason guys, I'll be fine" Tay told them not even looking up. Her and Jason have been through this before, he knew what it was he had to do. Jason then got everyone to go with him even a pissed off Josie, but she was going to listen she didn't want anything to happen to Mrs. C either.

"You're going through a lot of trouble to get me back." Tay told him being nice, knowing that if she didn't he wouldn't have any problem killing her right here in public.

"I had to. I couldn't do what Travis did to win you back, that got him sent to prison. If I showed you that I would hurt your dear little family, then you would come running back for me. Just like you did. I still know your weaknesses Taylor." Shawn pulled on her arm and drug her out of the airport, roughly pushing her into his truck.

He pushed her through the house that she was at a few hours earlier. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was sitting around. "Well hello Taylor sweetheart, daddy missed you." He walked up and touched her face. Tay flinched at his touch. Everything he ever did to her coming back. She really hoped that the others would show up soon.

Jason told the guys what the plan was and they all argeed to it. Jason took them through alot of swamps. They were starting to think that Jason was just going to drop them off and leave them to die in the middle of no where. Soon enough they pulled up to a house.


	118. Chapter 118

Josie was pissed as ever being forced into the car. The flight had been more painful than anticipated and she was actually struggling to hide it. That's the only reason they had been able to get her to go with Jason in the first place, because she didn't know how much longer she could fake looking tough and even stand. Shockingly it was Jason who first noticed something. He figured she would've bitched him out the first chance she got, but she was strangely quiet.

"Josie, are you ok?"

"I feel like I fucking flew off my bike and landed back first on the ground, oh wait, I did. So are you exactly going to tell us what is going on?" Jason took a deep breath and started to fill them in. He explained that him and Shawn had been friends when they were younger. He had always seen the way he looked at Tay but figured it was a crush. Plus he figured Shawn would respect the unwritten code where you don't touch your friend's sister. Tay being young secretly began seeing Shawn. He had pressured her to do things she wasn't ready for or wanted to do. She finally broke up with him and thought that was it. Ended up it wasn't. Everyone after him Tay tried to date or was just a male friend mysteriously had accidents. She finally told Jason about what she had done after that. He had confronted Shawn and he denied it. Then Jason had ended up having an accident of his own a short time later and that's when they officially made the connection. It was just how Shawn worked, and Tay got back with him to protect the people around her. The only way she actually got away for good was going to the indies which in a way he always supported her to follow her dreams partially. Figured she'd be able to escape all the bad stuff. After she had joined ROH somehow the two men from her past had met and bonded from what they could tell. And that's how they ended up in there current situation.

"Fucking A," Josie got out, "Once this is all over we are flying straight to Vegas. Matt, you and Tay will be getting married and there will be no more chance for her to meet any of these psychos. So Tay said jail won't stop this guy but he has to die. We may be a group of misfits, but even at my angriest I don't think any of us would be able to kill someone. What exactly is the plan?"

"That's the tricky part. Tay was hoping to be able to do it herself by self defense. But I don't know if she's capable of that either. And I really don't want her in a situation where self defense is necessary. She told me she has it covered. She figured you guys would show, and we're backup."

"That doesn't sound too well planned out," Tyler commented, nervous about the situation.

"I know. But it's all we can do. Shawn has a lot of seedy contacts and there isn't much he can't get away with. But being how much dirt I've been able to dig up, if something happens to him we'd be safe."

"Whatever we have to do, I'm in," Matt commented. He was pissed that he didn't have the ability to make this all go away. And he was pissed he couldn't stop it early. He loved Tay and even if he had to do something he saw as morally wrong to make sure they were safe and happy, he would.

"As much as I hate to admit this," Josie grumbled, "I can't really be of any help. Me being anywhere near this would only make it more dangerous or a distraction for you guys. And I can't even say I'd be a good get away driver." Corey pulled her closer.

"You are here for your support and your mouth," Jason said.

"That kind makes me sound like a whore there, Jason. But it did take me a lot not to tell Shawn what I really thought of him. Matt, are you on Vince's good side yet?"

"Yea. He's been in the business long enough to understand."

"We'll I'm sure he has connections as well. And being the dirt sheet coverage of Tay's return, I don't think he would want one of his stars in danger. So maybe he could be the ultimate last ditch backup. I know Tay wouldn't want her boss knowing all her business, but she equals money and he wouldn't want to loose that." Matt nodded and decided if he had to he'd be more then willing to pull that card. Vince may have seemed all scary and a badass but he did care about his Talent.

"So what do we do now?" Josie asked noticing it was getting more swamp and creepy around them.

"We wait. I need to find out how many people are inside with her, and hope for the best."

Jason pulled passed a driveway and moved the car into a hidden space so they wouldn't be noticed. Josie didn't like waiting but she knew they really had no choice, and it wasn't like she could do much. They were able to keep an eye on the house and if needed the guys could rush over. For now all they could do was wait.

Tay was shocked to see her parents standing there. It had been over ten years since she had seen there faces and the bile rose in her throat. She tried to remember she had to remain strong for not only her safety but also the safety of her friends. She needed to end this. Shawn had hurt too many people in her life. Most backed away and were not longer involved with her after he did. She wouldn't let him do this to her friends or her family anymore. She hadn't thought of Shawn being a threat when the cops had come because of the flowers because she hadn't seen or heard from him in so long. And he might think he was all in control but he was far from it. She wanted her friends mad so he would get a false sense of security and figured they would leave her like everyone else did. He didn't know her friends at all. She would take a bullet for any of them, and she knew they would do the same. Hopefully it wouldn't have to come down to that. She couldn't look away from her parents as hard as she tried though. This was definitely something they didn't imagine happening or even being included. She moved back from her father and right into Shawn's chest.

"Do you like my surprise?" he laughed, "After you left I wanted to know everything there was to know about your past and found the skeletons in your closet. I figured they would want to see how you turned out."

"You really have become a beautiful woman," her father commented. As it had been in the past her mother stood behind him, saying and doing nothing.

"Get away from me," she yelled pushing hard into her father's chest. She was trapped between two men who disgusted her most in the world, and she pretty sure this was what hell was like.

"He just missed you," Shawn said letting his hands run up Tay's side, "And I'm sure when I'm done with you he'd love to have some daddy daughter time."

"What did I ever do to you that you would treat me like this, Shawn? I haven't heard from you in years and you come back and try to hurt everyone."

"You haven't heard from me because you left, bitch," He roughly grabbed her turning her to face him, "You did this all to yourself, and you will pay for it." He raised his hand slapping her across the face.

"That wasn't right, young lady," he father said, "You can't just leave whenever you feel like it. I'm sure those friends of yours I've heard so much about didn't like that either. But unlike them, we'll never leave you. Shawn, I think she needs to think about what she's done."

"You are probably right," Shawn held her arm and pulled her down the hall. He opened a door and shoved her inside.

Tay looked around the dark room that didn't go with the rest of the house. She heard Shawn slam the door behind her and the click of a lock going into place. Once she was positive they weren't coming back she reached into her shirt and into her bra pulling out a tiny cell phone. Her normal one was in her purse with Shawn, but his was a prepaid one they had grabbed. She knew she was supposed to text her brother but knew he wouldn't go with the plan. She couldn't tell him about their parents being there over text. Luckily she had plugged in everyone's number into the phone.

She needed to text the one person who wouldn't let Jason freak out, and texted Josie.

Josie was laying across the backseat when she felt her pocket vibrate. She reached in seeing a text from an unknown number.

Josie, it's Tay. I know I'm supposed to let Jason know, but we have a problem. If I texted him he wouldn't wait and go with it. Our birth parents are here with just me and Shawn right now.

Josie tried to keep her cool. Tay was lucky she was stuck in the back now or she would be hobbling up to the house or maybe that would work.

"Um…Jason, we have a slight problem," he turned his head to look at her, "If I tell you need to promise me you won't act dumb." He agreed to it, but she had Matt grab his arm incase. "Dude, there are three people inside there other than Tay, and two are your birth parents." He did go to get out but Matt and Tyler behind him held him still.

"She can't be in there alone, not with them. Plan is off."

"So that means we just need to get someone inside."

"I can do it," he said struggling against the boys.

"No. We need you out here. You know what's going on and the plan."

"So who then?" They all looked around the car at one another.

"I'll do it."

"Jos, you can't be serious. You already said you can't do much yourself," Matt said.

"But who is going to be the less threatening to go in? All I have to do is keep him away from her. That I can do."

"Josie, we can't let you do that," Corey told her even though he saw in her eyes she wasn't going to budge.

"Does anyone have a better idea?" No one did so she directed them with her plan. They drove up the road and let her out. Corey gave her a kiss and she promised to be careful. And she made them promise no matter what happened to go with the plan. They then left her back to their hiding spot and she forced herself up the road. She got to the house and got herself up to the door. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

A woman answered with who she guessed was Tay's actual mother.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm really sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could use your phone. I kind of stole and crashed my friend's rental and I need to see if they can give me a ride and a tow."

"You probably shouldn't be driving with your leg in a cast," the woman told her.

"Yea. Between that and the pain pills I figured that out real quickly. My friends are going to kill me."

"Not if I don't first," Shawn said stepping from behind the door.

"Oh shit, um thank you for your time, ma'am. I think I'll keep walking." She turned and made it look like she was making a break for it. Shawn tackled her from behind sending them both crashing to the ground sending her crutches flying.

"Help me get her inside," Shawn called to Tay's parents. Josie screamed and attempted to fight back to make it as real as possible. Once inside she was tossed to the floor infront of them.

"How did you find us?"

"I didn't know I found you. I seriously did fuck up the car. They were all going to leave and I couldn't do that to Tay. I had one of those tracking applications they put on kids phone contacted with Tay's when she got the first flowers. My phone started losing service on the way here, I looked down for a second, and managed to crash Jay's rental."

"Where is your phone?"

"I left it in the car. I was just looking to call for help I swear." He kicked her leg and she bit back a scream.

"Having this other chick wasn't part of the plan," Tay's father had said, "What are we going to do with her?"

"We'll it depends if Tay cooperates or not. But this accident could be a blessing. Might as well let them have some girl time. When I was watching them it seemed to be one of there favorite things."  
>Shawn and Tay's dad stood Josie up and brought her towards where Tay was.<p>

"Without your crutches you so ain't going anywhere."

"Yea, I didn't notice from five seconds ago when I couldn't get up off the fucking floor."

Shawn stared straight in here eyes. "You better watch your mouth."

"Or what? It may have been an accident I found you, but don't think I don't have a score to settle. If I get the chance you are going down." Shawn just laughed as he opened the door.

"Yea, good luck with that," and he pushed her inside. The door closed and clicked by the time she was finally able to push herself up, roll over, and sit up. Tay was sitting there staring at her in shock.

"Hey, Tay, what's up?"


	119. Chapter 119

Tay sat in shock looking at Josie. Trying to figure out why she was here and not one of the guys. "Um hey." Tay slowly said. "What the hell are you doing here they coulda killed you." Tay snapped at her.

"Well they didn't and with me here they can't get to you." Tay closed her eyes sighing. Josie looked over at her. Slowly and quietly Tay started talking. "You don't know them Jos, all 3 of them will do as they please to me and think it's funny to hold you back and force you to watch. And if that isn't enough they will gladly rape you too." Josie was disgusted and was trying to come up with something. Tay pulled the phone out hoping that Steven had the same old number.

'Steve, it's Taylor. If this is still your number text me asap!'

"Who was that?"

"An old friend of mine that lives around here."

"Playing catch up isn't going to help us any." Josie snapped.

"I'm not playing catch up. He's like a brother to me, plus his dad is a big shot around here. The dude can get away with everything. Even murder. But he hates killing people for no reason." Once the words left her mouth Tay realized how that sounded. And Steve was nothing like that. He hated getting in trouble. He played by the rules. Tay knew Steve when she moved from New York to Texas to train. It was like they were stalking each either but that wasn't case they just happened to be in all the same places at the same time. They joked about having a stalker and they hit it off from there. They have never dated or even thought about it. Not many people know by looking at him but he's gay.

"Freaking fantastic he'll kill as all." Josie muttered none to happy. That was the end of being nice, Tay had taken enough from the world lately and she was sick of it.

"Ya know what Josie I'm sick of your damn attitude. I didn't make you come out here. You told me it wasn't my fault and all you can do is bitch and make me feel bad. I get that your bike is your baby but grow the fuck up Josie, your bike would do you no good if you got killed that day. You're alive be happy about it." Tay snapped at her before going back to her phone.

'Hey Tayter bug, what can I do for ya?' Tay had to keep the laugh to herself but smiled. It had been years since she had been called that and Steve was the only one that did. Josie had to look at her with a WTF look. She was trying to figure out why Tay was so damn happy for, she was starting to think that maybe Tay wanted to be here and this was sick game to her and Shawn.

'Stevie pot, um Shawn and my birth parents got me and a friend of mine locked away. You said you would kill for me, so please bested buddy in the world. You know the place on old Mill Road.'

'How can I say no to you? Even though I haven't heard from you in years. But we'll deal with it later. I'll be there soon Tayter bug.'

'Thank you Stevie pot' Tay quickly put the phone away. She knew with Josie crashing the party they would be awhile before coming to do as planned. And Shawn always was one to make you sweat it out before he would anything, it was part of his sick and twisted ways. Tay only went out with him because she was young and he was a sweet talker. Every time she thought she could get away from him he showed up. It was no surprise he showed up this time around too. But this time he pulled all the stops out.

"We gotta do something!" Jason exclaimed trying once again to get out, but they held him back.

"We can't just go in there. Not only will we risk their life's but ours as well." Corey told him.

"Jason I don't like the fact I can't go save Tay or Josie, but we just have to wait." Matt told him. Corey wanted to growl at Matt. If anyone was to save Josie it would be him not Matt. But he let it go considering what was going on. The four guys froze when they heard gun shots. What ever the plan was it was now off they all jumped out of the car and made a mad dash to the house.

Tay and Josie froze moving closer to each other and hiding in the corner of the room. They screamed when the door came flying open. Corey rushed over to Josie pulling her into a hug as Matt ran over to Tay pulling her into hug.

"Who shot?" Tay got when she saw Jason standing in the door way.

"Our birth mom, seems she killed Jason, our brith dad then herself." Jason said walking over and pulling Tay from Matt and into a hug.

They all made it outside, Corey carrying Josie. They were almost to the car when they heard "Tayter Bug get over here" A huge smile crossed Tay's lips.

"Tayter bug?" The others questioned.

Tay got free from Matt's embrace and run up to Steve hugging him.

"Who the hell is that?" Matt asked letting his jealousy take over. Jason couldn't hold his laughter back. "What's so funny?" Matt snapped at him.

"That's Steve, him and Tay were inseparable the whole time she lived in Texas to train. But Matt you got nothing to worry about."

"I got nothing to worry about, my girlfriend is all over another guy, and I have nothing to worry about. Jos I hope you're up for that trip to Vegas, and Jason I hope you're ready to see your sister get married." Matt growled out. Jason wasn't going to let Matt know that Steve was gay, he was getting a kick out of seeing this side to Matt.

Tay told Steven what happened and that she really had to get back but he could fly out to Tampa at any time and the next time she was close by she would stop over. Tay had introduced Steve to everyone and they were all nice but Matt was still jealous and had has arm around Tay the whole time. They finally left, Steve told them he would take care of everything here.

On the way to the airport they made small talk not wanting to talk about what just happened. And just like Matt said they were off to Vegas, no one telling Tay why or what they were going to do in Vegas.


	120. Chapter 120

Josie didn't speak much once all the drama was done at the house. Everyone just thought it was because she was sore, but it wasn't that kind of pain. It was the pain in her heart this time. She was beyond pissed at what Tay had the nerve to say to her. Yea she used the upset over the bike as a cover, but she would've hoped Tay would know that didn't matter compared to her friends. She could always buy another bike, but she couldn't replace Tay. But that moment, she didn't want to see her at all. Tay was just lucky she didn't have her crutch or Josie was pretty sure she would've thrown it at her. She was hurt thinking the first fellow chick to really get her didn't know her at all. She could look at it being a stressful moment, but she hadn't even give Josie a chance to speak. It's not like she had come in unarmed. Luckily she remember the blade pushed into the cast as a just in case item before she got to the airport. It had hurt like a bitch putting it inside and pulling it out. Her and Corey had been texting each other the whole ride and she let him know she wasn't going to Vegas, and he said he wouldn't go either. He didn't know what had happened on the inside but he could already see Josie attempting to lock herself up again. She tried to tell him to go and keep Tyler company, but he booked their flight home before she could argue much more.

Corey and Josie wished Matt good luck and he was shocked they weren't going with. Tay went to find food with her brother and Tyler, so it was just the three of them.

"What do you mean you aren't coming? Josie, it was your idea?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. But right now I can't. Plus I'd ruin all your pictures with my awesome face right now."

"Is it weird for you two because of the situation?" Matt accused.

"Matt, honey," Josie replied, "I know it's a shock, but my life doesn't revolve around you anymore. Go have fun, let me know how it goes, but I need more pain pills and need to go home." Matt didn't seem to believe her. "I do not want to see your future wife right now, ok. And I'm not going to go waste money to see someone's happiest moment when I can't stand them. Also, maybe you should let your mom know. From what you've told me, she's not going to be happy you didn't invite her."

"Yea, that's not going to go over well. But why are you mad at, Tay?"

"It's nothing, so just back the fuck off. And if you decide not to get married so your mother doesn't kick your ass. Maybe you can propose. I know you've been out there before, and there are nice places to get some bling and to do it."

"Josie, please tell me what happened."

"See ya around," Josie turned with her crutches and headed to their own gate. Corey mouthed sorry to Matt. Matt stood their in shock but singled for Corey to call him.

About ten minutes later the rest of the group came back.

"They ditch you to go have sex in a random bathroom?" Tyler asked. When Matt didn't react right away, that caught everyone's interest.

"Nah, they are going home. Josie isn't feeling great and needs to get home to her pain pills. She had tried to get Corey to join us, but he wouldn't."

"That's weird with this all being…" Matt caught Tyler's gut with his elbow to shut him up.

"You guys are all acting really suspicious and weird," Tay commented sitting down on the chair. The last plane was still unloading so she was unsure where they were going, but knew she would know soon. She now at least knew they weren't going home if that's where Corey and Josie were going. She found it weird they would leave without saying goodbye. Everything that had happened was a blur. She shot Josie a quick text to say to feel better and have a safe flight. When she didn't get anything back, she looked down and saw that it hadn't sent…meaning Josie had her phone off. That was weird for her, but maybe they had an earlier flight. She figured she'd talk to her later when she knew they were home to check on her.

A short time later Josie and Corey were in the plane heading back home. She still wouldn't talk about what was bothering her. When they landed they went to his car that was still sitting in the airport lot.

"Babe, did they hurt you when you went inside?" he asked, scared at what the answer was going to be.

"They didn't," was all she said before reaching over and turning up the radio. She tried again to get rid of him, and he wouldn't leave.

"Corey, I'm in pain and I'm going to smoke up. For the slight possibility you get too close, I don't want you fucking up your career for failing a drug test."

"Josie, I thought you had pills you could take?"

"Which are super addicting. I just want to feel good for a little while. Just give me an hour. You can go find dinner or something. You have a key and there is no way I can hold a screw driver right now to change the locks." She tried to give him a smile.

"Ok. Do you have any pre-rolled or do you need me to do it for you?" he asked.

"I'm good, but thank you for understanding. Now go get me some food, I'm going to have the munchies in a few minutes. I love you," she told him.

"Love you too."

She gave him a kiss and he reluctantly left.

Josie was glad it was late so her neighbors were all asleep so they wouldn't be bothered by the smell. Spice for the time was legal, but it did have an odor. She got a joint from her draw and went out to the deck. She was so glad she had matches because there was no way she could work her lighter either. She was falling apart. And for what? Nothing but a waste of time and energy it seemed. She felt the tattoo itch as she inhaled. She needed a new one, but also had to get a lot of work done to fit her current ones too. She leaned back and decided not to think about that now. She'd worry about it soon though. It's not like she had anything to do or anyone to see until she was one hundred percent again.

Corey had sat in his car watching Josie for a little before he finally pulled out of the lot to get food. He had seen her bad before, but never bad enough to turn to something more than a cigarette. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Matt saying they had landed and asking how Josie was doing.

"Not good, man," he texted back, "She's currently getting high on her balcony and sent me to find food. She's not talking about what is bothering her but if she does I'll let you know. Good luck with whatever you do in Vegas."

He then threw his phone back on the passenger side and continued his drive to get food, wondering what he was going to be coming back to. If she was like most people he knew, maybe being high would get her to open up. But this was Josie, and when she didn't want to talk, it was nearly impossible to get her to. She sometimes made things challenging but he loved her, and wouldn't have her any other way.


	121. Chapter 121

Tay was shocked when the plane touched down in Vegas. She wanted to be happy but she couldn't force a smile. For starters whatever this sudden trip was about, she couldn't help but feel bad about Josie, she had a huge feeling it was about what she had said to her. She didn't mean any of it, she was just stressed about everything that had happened to her. It wasn't just the last few days, with Travis and then with Shawn. But it was everything that life had threw at her. From her so called parents she was given, to the bad relationship after bad relationship. And just when she thought that Matt was her Prince Charming coming to save her from everything, he had been like the rest by cheating on her, then when that mess got cleaned up she had to deal with Vince's punishment on her for dating Matt. And just when things seemed to be going good it all blew up in her face. She had a right to snap and Josie was the one that got it, but she still felt bad about it.

"What happened in there?" Tay told them what went on and that she snapped at Josie. But she didn't mean to take her anger out on Josie like that, she was just the first person around, when she had enough of everything. "Damn it" Tay yelled. That's when it clicked in her head on what was bugging Josie. Tay looked at them. "I have to talk to her." Tay grabbed her phone and called Josie but it went straight to voicemail. Tay sighed and fell onto the bed.

"Tay don't stress over it, you can talk to her when we get back. After everything that has happened over the last few days this mini separation will do you guys wonder." Tyler spoke up. Tay sighed and nodded.

"Why did you guys let Josie come in there anyways?" Tay asked looking around at everyone before moving over to look out the window.

"She saved me, I wanted to make a mad dash to the house to save you, but Josie took it upon herself to save you." That made Tay feel worse. Matt hated to see her like this and looked over at Jason and Tyler. They got the hint.

"Tay sweetie come let's go out and have fun well we're here." Matt told her taking her hands and pulling her from the window. At frist Tay resisted but saying Matt was stronger then her it didn't work out so well. Tay reluctantly followed behind them, holding onto Matt's hand.

The second they walked into the wedding chapel, it all hit Tay and she was overwhelmed by everything. But the second she was suppose to say I do, she couldn't do it. She looked around then met Matt's brown eyes. "I can't do this Matt." She told him softly.

"Why not Tay?" Matt asked, but he already knew why.

"Marry you like this. Your family should be here Matt. Your mom would be pissed at both of us if we went through this. I may not be getting along with mine but they should be here too. And most importantly Josie needs to be apart of it. Even if she is mad at me. I wanna marry you Matt but not like this. I wanna be standing infront of you in a wedding dress not my normal everday clothes and you need to be wearing a tux not your normal clothes either. I want a real wedding Matt. You still have stuff to make up to me with the crap you pulled for a year and proposing and making it special would be the thing to do. Not this." Matt sighed knowing Tay was right.

"We'll just stay the night then leave in the morning." Tay and everyone agreed. Tay told Matt to go have fun and that she was gonna take a very long relaxing bath and then get some rest. Matt didn't wanna leave her alone but Tay had Jason and Tyler pull him off. Tay started on her way to the hotel when Tyler walked up by her.

"Why aren't you with the guys?" Tay asked stoping in front of tattoo shop.

"A new one really? And they are off to enjoy some special bonding time" Tyler told her as she cringed some hoping it went better then she could think it would be like.

"Not really sure."

"Shouldn't you be sure, before you walk in and get one?"

"No I'm just gonna walk in and point at a random tattoo and say I want that one right here" Tay told him rolling her eyes and pointing randomly at a body part.

Matt and Jason walked into a jewlery store and looked around. "Do you know what kind of ring would be her?" Matt asked looking around.

"Not really, but I do know that she's not picky and whatever ring you buy her, she will love because it came from you." Jason told him. Matt smiled and looked around at some rings. Matt's eyes lit up when he saw the perfect ring, it was Tay all the way. It was a Tacori solitaire. A unique ribbon-twist band adding drama and glamour to a platinum shank, with crescent silhouette diamond details adding intrigue from every angle, in the center was a 2 ct. diamond. The band was 18K white gold.

"Get it Matt, you wont find another one like it, it does suit her."

"But isn't 3 grand just a tad much?" Matt asked not sure if he should get the ring or not, he wanted to, but the price was getting to him.

"Matt no matter what the price is she will love it, and isn't her happiness more important then money?" Jason asked. Matt smiled and nodded. Tay's happiness ment more then anything to him. He pulled out his credit card and paid for the ring he was shocked when the ring was the right size. Now all he had to do was find the perfect spot.

Tay walked into the hotel room, walking over to full length mirror in the bathroom lifting her shirt up and removing the bandage that was on her hip revealing the white dove, that was sitting on a peace sign that was made up of multi colored stars. It was perfect to say the least, now if Josie would just talk to her. Tay had the urge to walk out and leave Vegas and head back to Tampa to see how Josie was doing, but like they told her, it would do some good to stay apart until tomorrow atleast.

Matt had everything planned out and now he just needed Tay. He got back to the room and smiled when he saw Tay standing outside looking over the city on the balcony. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Tay"

"I love you too Matt" Tay told him turning around in his arms. Matt smiled and taking her hand in his, getting down on one knee.

"Taylor I know this maybe sudden with all the drama we have been through over the last year but you're everything to me, I can't lose you Tay, ever. I can't see a day in my life without you. You're the sun that light's my life up, you're my life now Tay, without you I'm nothing, I would be honored if you would marry me." Matt told her pulling the ring out of his pocket. Tay tried to blink the tears away, and say yes but nothing would come out. Tay quickly nodded her head, Matt smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, pulling her into a deep kiss.


	122. Chapter 122

Corey had kept his promise and stayed out for at least an hour but barley a minute more. During that time he had gotten texts from Matt saying Tay had told them what had happened. He could definitely understand why that would upset Josie. He wasn't sure what she wanted for food so he just stuck with pizza and got some chips from a 7-Eleven. He was about to head back upstairs and got two pictures from Tay to his phone. The first he smiled seeing the engagement ring on her finger. He was happy they went that way instead of getting married, because even if Josie said she didn't care, once it all blew over she probably would be upset if she wasn't there. She had done a lot and gone out of her way to make sure they worked out all their problems and a lot of their insecurities. However, with everything she had done, her own insecurities seemed to still be present. She was also their friends and would want to see that moment. Tay told him she had sent that picture to Josie as well. The second picture was a picture of Tay on a table getting another tattoo. She explained she felt bad and had been planning a tattoo semi for Josie for awhile and went to get it done while Matt and her brother were bonding. She told him to keep it a secret for now, but she had to tell someone. He laughed when he noticed the spot and was sure she didn't do it on purpose, but her Josie tattoo was on what seemed to almost be the same spot as Josie's "Dirty Little Secret" one. He told her congrats and he would let Josie know if she didn't check her phone. Part of the ring was a relief to Corey too. There was now no chance, even though he highly doubted it would happened, that Josie would run back to Matt.

She was his, and part of him wondered if he should start thinking about a ring himself. She'd probably hit him because it hadn't been that long, but he figured he should keep his eyes open.

He grabbed the pizza and looked up. Josie was no longer on the deck, this was going interesting. He easily opened the door and called out he was back. He found Josie all leaned back on the couch watching some stand up on comedy central. He could see the tear marks on her face, but she seemed relaxed. He brought the box to the living room and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked pulling her towards him.

"Much better. You're not mad about the spice are you?" she asked him cuddling into his chest.

"It's a very common way to deal with injuries and pain in the indies. If it makes you feel better go for it. Even the regular pot. You are an adult and know what will work best." She smiled with a glaze over her eyes and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Was that why you were crying?" he asked rubbing her side.

"How did you know I was crying?"

"The tear stains."

"No. No. It wasn't that. Just aches and all."

"And what Tay said?" She popped up looking at him, "She realized what a bitch she was and told the guys and Matt texted me. I think she tried to call you too."

"Yea, she's a stupid bitch and I don't like her any more," was Josie's only reply and she reached forward for some pizza.

"Babe, she didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Who knows? I don't even know this girl. So many secrets," she muttered.

"And you don't have some?" he asked. He saw Josie thinking and obviously knowing he was right.

"Is it ok if I don't want to talk to her for a few days?"

"I think she'd understand. You just need time to cool down. You threw yourself into a very dangerous situation to protect her brother when you could barely protect yourself at the moment, and she accused your reasoning to be about that bike…so I'm going to say she'll get and deserve it. But I know she had some things she wants to show you. Have you turned on your phone yet?"

"No, there's no reason to. I always had it on for work and I'll be off for a while. I can't get around."

"We'll maybe we can talk to Mrs. C about motorized wheel chairs and paint flames on it or something cool." She giggled and pulled him back into another kiss.

"We'll maybe. But what did she send? Did they get married?" she questioned going for another slice.

"Nope. I don't know all the details but I have a feeling he tried. But it ended up he took your other piece of advice." He handed her his phone and she looked down at the finger and the ring on it.

"Damn, that boy has good taste. I'm happy for them, even if I'm still annoyed." He smiled seeing her smile. "I've been sitting here trying to figure out another tattoo. Now that I know Tay feels bad, I'm kinda thinking of getting one like you."

"Which one?" he asked. She took his hand kissing the knuckle tattoo on his right hand. "Really? And what would you get?" she was still kissing his knuckle. She took one finger in her mouth and recreated what she had done to another part of his anatomy and licked the tip of his finger before backing up. He knew what she was doing and she just smiled sitting up.

"I was thinking Live on set and Life on the other," he was still reacting to her teasing. He figured that was definitely a sign she was feeling a lot better. She giggled at his inability to speak. "You ok, babe?"

"You are a fucking tease," he told her leaning forward pulling her lips to his. They kissed deeply and hands wandered a bit. His hand went down between her legs but she stopped him. He looked up surprised.

"This cast is so hard, so any pleasure may cause my hips to move and then you get a broken a wrist. And that would be fun for you to explain to the guys."

"I want you so bad right now."

"Do you want me to accidently break other things on you? I'm sorry, but I would like to keep your dick safe." He frowned and she kissed him again, "Doesn't mean we can't mess around. I'm feeling floaty like a dumb adolescent, so why don't we take this in the bedroom where I can lay down and mess around a bit. Maybe if you are lucky I'll let you get to second base."

"Ugh. I don't know if I can wait so long without making love to you honey. I could always get us one those swings. Or just tie you down."

She laughed at the grin on his face with his suggestions and went to try and get herself up. He scooped her up and carried her over into her bedroom. She was laying next to him and they made out and touched like teens and finally all their traveling caught up to them and they decided to get some sleep in.

The next morning Corey was up making breakfast early before Josie had even moved. He knew she was up right away by the groan. She was trying to stay away from the harder drugs, so understandable was in a lot of pain. He wanted to forget the feelings of seeing her in the hospital bed unsure of what was going to happen. The good samaritans had called him first and he rushed down as she was being loaded into the ambulance. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life, and never wanted to feel that way again. He had thanked them so much for stopping, texted everyone, and gone to the hospital. He had refused to leave the room at first, but once she was awake he left to shower. If there was any doubt that he loved her, that was soon gone.

"Babe, you need any help?"

"Fuck you!" was the reply. He laughed

"Good morning to you too," he turned off the stove and went to go check on her. She was struggling to get on a pair of his shorts. He got an idea and quickly texted Tay that is she wanted to get on Josie's good side, bring some item of clothing. He then walked into the room, ignored what she was doing and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"Love you to, Cor. So what are your plans for today?"

"Wait on you and make you know how much I love you."

"I know you do. But just because I can't do anything doesn't mean you should hide out in the apartment with me."

"There isn't anywhere I would rather be."

"Even in the wrestling ring?" His jaw dropped.

"That's a mean card to pull." She just laughed. She put her hands on his shoulder and pulled herself up. "But my idle situation would me pinning you in the center of the ring."

"We'll have to try that sometime," she laughed with a wink. She slowly got up and started moving to the table. He put food in front of her. "Wish I could go get my tattoos today. This itch is so bad. But my hands need to heel a bit more."

"And they will," he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "We are going to be such a hot couple."

"We already are. Thank you again for dealing with my psycho-ness. I don't know what I'd do with out you." She reached over and pulled him to her, "You are the only one I can truly trust. I love you." He smiled.

"I knew you could trust me from the second you let me pierce you." She started eating.

"Did you do all kind of piercings?" she asked with an evil grin. He swallowed knowing she wasn't thinking another facial piercing. "I don't know if I'd be comfortable with anyone else doing it. But there are at least a few spots that would help make my pictures for my tattoo artist even better."

He blushed but was happy she was turning back to her dirty mind old self even if she didn't feel like it yet. She might be mad but she had an incredible gift to move on quicker than most could. He knew everything would be back to normal soon and hopefully the only drama would be inside the wrestling ring for any of them. He smiled. Even though she couldn't do a lot of her event planning, her schedule was now wide open. It was the perfect time for her to be available helping to plan her best girl friend's wedding to keep her busy.


	123. Chapter 123

Tay sat looking at her ring as they waited for there flight to be called. She was happy but she never really figured it to be so lonely with out Josie around. But she was going to leave Josie be for a few days and try again, well that was until she got Corey's text. She knew that Josie wouldn't want to spend time with her at any store so Tay would just go shopping with out her for now.

"You ok sis?" Jason asked putting his arm around her.

"Yea, but are you sure that you will be ok with Matt as a brother now?"

"Hey he will only be my brother in law, but yea he's not so bad." Tay playfully shoved him.

"I know that Jay. After all it's me that's marrying him."

"Did you tell him the truth about Steve?"

"Nope it's just cute watching him get all jealous." Tay had to wonder if Matt rushing off to marry her was about Steve. If it was she would have to have a little talk with Matt about that.

"What about Steve?" Tyler asked sitting down.

"Where's Matt?" Tay asked looking around.

"Getting coffee. Now what about Steve?" Tay rolled her eyes and told him. Tyler almost choked on his coffee. Tay and Jason laughing at him.

"What's going on?" Matt asked walking up handing Tay her coffee. Tay smiled and told him thanks and told him that Tyler was just being Tyler. Matt laughed at that as Tyler sent a glare in Tay's direction.

Tay quickly fell asleep on the plane. She was being woke up with Matt's lips on hers, Tay smiled and kissed back. Getting through the airport was a breeze since they didn't have any luggage. Once back at the house Tay changed and got the keys from Matt. She quickly explained what she was doing. She made a quick exit and drove off.

Matt sat at home waiting to see how Mike was doing and he was gonna tell him about being engaged. Matt frowned when Mike walked through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Moms gonna kill me"

"It was boring and I can't wrestle for a few months so why not pay my big bro a visit. Nah mom wont hurt you, you're her favorite son." Mike told him in a mocking tone. "Where's Tay?" Matt quickly filled him on of the events of the last few days leaving out the part of getting engaged, since Mike was here in person he was sure that Tay would like to tell him too.

"So a trip to Vegas and you didn't get hitched?"

"Tried to but Tay didn't want to do it with out family and Josie. And I get where she's coming from it wouldn't have been a real wedding with out family and friends."

"So you're happy she turned you down?" Matt let a laugh out.

"Yea I'm happy she said no, it would've been one of those things we both would've regretted the second it was over."

"Do you plan on getting engaged?" Matt smiled he did more then plan on it.

"Yea Mike" Was all he said. "Where's your girl?"

"Took a trip with a few friends, she calls and what not so it's all good. It was her idea I come down here." They continued to talk about life and everything else.

Tay sat outside Josie's place in her car. As much as she wanted to run up there and show her the tat, she wanted to head home. Tay took a deep breath and walked inside to meet with what was her worst enemy right now, but she only had herself to blame. Tay quietly knocked on the door. She could hear the voices inside.

"Hey Tay, come in" Corey greeted her stepping aside. Josie saw her and rolled her eyes.

"What is the little backstabber doing here?" Josie spit out.

"I came to say I'm sorry, I snapped at the wrong person. I was being a bitch to you Josie. You saved my brother from coming in there, you came to save me when you could barely walk. I know you complaining about your bike wasn't the reason you came in there. And I'm sorry for everything I put you through Josie, and I know a sorry doesn't make up for it."

"You're damn right a sorry doesn't make it all better Taylor."

"I know Josie, but here. I promised you a shopping trip and I will keep that promise even if you kill me. But for now I got you a few things." Josie huffed.

"Just admit it Tay you don't like me, or care about me. I really thought of you as sister and it all blew up in my face." Tay shook her head sitting down. Corey had took the distraction and walked out onto the balcony.

"That's not true Josie. I saw you as more of sister then the one I got. I did care about you, I still care about you and ya you're right I don't like you." Josie gave her a look saying she knew it all along. "I don't just like you Jos, I love you like a sister. You're special to me."

"Yea whatever you're just a bitch, you and Matt deserve each other, but I think he might deserve someone better then you." That hurt Tay but she was just gonna let it go.

"Since you helped me out in Starbucks that day" Josie cut her off.

"I should've left you crying your eyes out that day." Josie bit out.

Tay pushed that comment off to the side. "I've been trying to find a way to make it up to you with everything you have done for me since that day." Tay pulled up her shirt revealing the dove and peace sign. "And what better way then with a tat for the one person that helped when she didn't have to, for someone that was more then a friend to me when she didn't have to be, for the person that I see as more then a friend, for the person that's more like a sister to me then my own sister, for the person I care about. But if you want me gone, I'm gone. When you're ready to talk, you know where you can find me Josie."

Tay let her shirt drop and walked to the door, but before she could get the door open.

"Tay wait." Corey smiled as he heard that Josie wanted Tay to stay, he could only hope that ment Josie was going to forgive Tay and not bitch at her some more.


	124. Chapter 124

"Tay, sit down," Josie said pointing down at the chair next to the couch she was on. Tay saw in her face she was fighting with herself. "I'm sorry, Tay, what I just said was completely uncalled for."

"I deserved it," she tried to say.

"No you didn't. I like you and Matt, and I need to see that ring. I wouldn't regret stopping at the Starbucks that day ever. I'm a little grouchy lately. It's not an excuse, but it seems to be showing more."

"A little?" she heard Corey mumble.

"Oh shush you. You still love me. Now stop spying. Why don't you go bug the boys? You've been stuck with me," He looked over at her unsure, "Ugh, we are back to how it used to be where everyone thinks I'm going to beat up Tay."

"People thought you were going to beat me up?"

"A few," Josie actually laughed, "Kofi and Tyler were the main ones. They begged me not to hurt you when everything first went down. And it's all the looks, because with the exception of Travis it's been a long time since I kicked anyone's ass. But I guess it comes with the tattooed territory. And you have nothing to worry about, if I snap, I'm pretty sure Tay could take me, Cor."

"Ok. We'll play nice. If you guys need anything let me know." He left smiling knowing they would be on the road to making up.

"How are you feeling?" Tay asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Like I got hit by a truck," Josie laughed.

"Didn't the doctor give you pills or something to help with that?" Josie smiled and was obviously thinking. Tay waited patiently for her to continue.

"The only time I took them was before the first flight. Once we got to Texas I flushed them. I was upset when we got back because of everything, and I was saying a lot of stupid shit about people having secrets. Corey reminded me we all have secrets," she stumbled over her words and shared one of her secrets with Tay, "I've had problems in the past with prescription drugs so I can't and won't take them. I'd rather die than go back to that place. I've just been taking over the counter stuff which doesn't do much when I have to, but I deal. It doesn't help that I'm totally sex deprived."

"You guys haven't used your normal dealing with stress technique?" Tay said let everything sink in.

"I won't let him anywhere down south. I'm afraid he's going to get hurt," she said blushing, "So pretty much a bored without being able to work right now, living the pg-13 lifestyle, and in pain. It seems to makes me more bitchy than usual."

"This is all my fault," Tay told her with her head down.

"It is not. And if you keep saying that I'm going to attempt to kick your ass. Yes it was done on purpose, but accidents can happen at anytime. Knowing what the guy was trying to do, it gave me a chance to prepare as much as possible instead of randomly being side swiped. So there is your positive on that whole situation. Now let's move on to more important things, let me see your ring in person."

Tay smiled and walked over and Josie commenting that the boy had good taste. Tay told her how he had went with her brother to pick it out after she turned him down for a quickie wedding. Josie apologized for that telling her she had put that thought in his head with the stress of waiting in the car. However, she had also told him his mom would probably kick his ass if he did go through with it. Tay agreed and they laughed. Both being able to tell that like before they were heading back to where they were. Josie then told Tay about the next tattoos she was planning as she got a better look at hers. As far as she knew no one had ever gotten a tattoo for her before it definitely helped. No matter how mad she had been, it was just words. She could tell Tay felt bad, and all the things she was thinking were just a result of being betrayed so many times. Tay then gave her the bag of skirts and shorts that would make her time easier. They were a lot cuter than what she was currently wearing and probably be easier to put on.

"So how's Mike?" Josie asked. She hadn't talked to him in a while, because she had cut everyone off.

"He's ok. Jealous he missed the adventure. He actually just showed up at my house after I left to come here. He's bored too it seems."

"We are such a group of work-a-holics. The second that stops we go insane."

"You had to give away all your events right?" Tay asked.

"Yea. It's difficult enough to get around at the moment so I wouldn't be able to meet with them like I should. And until the bruising goes down, I can't look the part. It was fun trying to cover it up with white, but I'm more punk than goth so it didn't work. I wouldn't be able to get around the events how I should. If I can't do my job one hundred percent I don't feel comfortable taking someone's money. And I'm not going to take anything new until I know what's going on."

"What if the client was to come to you and you didn't have to go to them," Josie looked at her, "Because I have an idea if you are interested if you want to try to keep busy, and only if you don't hate me."

"I don't think I could ever hate you, I was just frustrated. But even if someone came here, unless I personally knew the venues it would be tricky to help. So what is your idea?"

"Would you be available to help me plan Matt and my wedding? I know you are the best person for the job, and I know I can trust you with us on the road." Josie looked shocked before bursting into tears. Tay panicked and asked what she did wrong.

"I feel wanted," Josie got out. She finally calmed down enough to answer. "Of course I will," Tay had given her a tissue and she cleaned off her face, "I'm not sure how well I can do but my schedule is completely open. But the option to maybe boss your future husband around definitely is a draw." Tay smiled and pulled Josie into a hug.

"How much do you charge?" Tay asked.

"I'm normally can charge whatever I want because people want my services, which sounds wrong. But being I know the bride and groom, I think I can cut you a deal."

And like that, their battle was easily over. They went right back to where they had been before Travis showed up and things just went down hill. Tay kept Josie busy and distracted and they went over basic primary ideas. Josie had done her share of weddings, and kept files on each that were full of information and pictures. They went through them and got an idea of what Tay's dream style was. Tay knew she was going to ask Josie to be in the wedding party, unsure if bridesmaid or maid of honor depending on her feelings with her sister. She just figured she would wait until Josie felt better about herself and could move. Matt and Tay had brief talked about having a semi long engagement at least until they were able to tell their families and their travel schedules. She couldn't wait until the news got out at work and Kelly Kelly saw it. The reaction would be priceless. A short time later Matt had asked if they wanted to all do dinner over at their house. Josie had an energy burst and said sure. It took them awhile to get down the stairs but they finally did and to Tay's car. The skirt Tay brought made it at lot easier and let her feel more like a girl. Josie laughed about how her and Mike would have to compare battle wounds and get everyone to lighten up a bit. Tay felt more relaxed and finally started up the car. Hopefully they could finally all live a bit closer to normal and she was finally able to feel excited about her wedding.


	125. Chapter 125

Tay and Josie made it back to the house, Corey was there the second they pulled in the yard. "Told ya we would be fine." Was all that Josie told him. Corey laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

Tay walked into the house she couldn't help but feel the guilt wash over her when she saw Mike. "I'm so sorry Mike, I didn't mean for them to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it Tay. I look at by the fact it was my fault that you hurt your arm and it's your fault my arm is hurt so now we're even." Tay did see the logic in that, it wasn't a laughing matter but Tay couldn't help but laugh.

"What's Tay lauging at?" Corey asked helping Josie into the house.

"It's not funny but look at Mike, his broken arm is the same arm that I hurt when I was training with him." They all looked at Mike and they laughed, but Mike had laughed along too.

"So my brother tells me you guys made a trip to Vegas and nothing." Tay looked at Matt and smiled.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No I couldn't tell him, figured you would want to tell him."

"Tell me what? And you so should tell me. Wow is it just me here that's in deja vu?" Everyone but Tay and Matt looked at him funny. Tay and Matt looked at each and burst out laughing, for a few seconds. Tay agreed with him that it did feel alittle like deja vu. They explained the whole thing to everyone else. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Of course Mike." Tay told him walking over to him and holding her hand out for him to see the ring.

"What are you doing Tay, I really don't want to look at your hand, I just want you to tell me what't going on." Tay rolled her eyes as the rest started to snicker.

"Mike look at my hand and tell me what you see." Tay told him. Mike looked at her hand still confused to what was going on. Then it clicked in his head. He pulled Tay into a hug the best he could before hugging Matt.

"Congrats guys." Mike told them. "I best be your best man" Tay rolled her eyes and she was going to make a comment about Josie not wanting to walk down the aisle with him. But kept her mouth closed on that.

"Oh baby, have you met our wedding planner?" Tay asked sitting on his lap gesturing over to Josie. Matt acted shocked but smiled about it. They joked about if Josie would charge him an arm and leg but Matt didn't care what the price was as long as Tay had the wedding of her dreams.

"What about your family Tay?" Leave it Tyler to bring them up. Tay told them as far as she is concerned they will get an invite but that was about it, she already knew that she wanted Jason to walk her down the aisle. They sat around and talked alittle more about the wedding, Tay had caught a look in Corey's eye the whole the time they were talking about it. "So um did you ever go through with that tat?" Tyler asked wanting to get off the topic of family.

"Wait you were thinking about another tattoo?" Matt asked. Tay nodded.

"Didn't you think it was funny that we haven't had sex since you proposed to me?" Matt looked at her before saying anything.

"You got a new tattoo, I really thought you were just tired and overwhelmed by everything that has happened over the past few days." Tay kissed him and stood up pulling her shirt up to reveal her dove and peace sign tat. "It's for Josie" That's all Tay told them, they didn't need to know anything more about it.

"Ah so you did know what you were going to get, you weren't just gonna get a random one on your ass." Tay just smirked.

"That you will never know Tyler." Before anyone could question her about that. "So Tyler how are things with you?" Tay asked with a hint about his gal pal.

"Things are good Tay and about that I hope you guys don't mind but I kinda invited someone over." Everyone looked at him in shock, Tay let alittle squeal out wrapping him in a hug.

"What the hell did we miss?" Corey asked. Tay smiled elbowing Tyler in the gut.

"He's got himself a little girlfriend." Tay said all excitedly. Tyler explained that he had been hanging out with Saraya-Jade better known as the FCW anti-diva Paige. It wasn't long and Paige was there. Tay had met her a few times at FCW. They all sat around and talked some before the guys went outside and started to cook. The girls had talked some more and made their way outside to see what the guys were up too. Like normal they were talking about wrestling.

"What's going on with us for Raw?" Corey asked Tay once they noticed the girls come out.

"Just watch the show really, you guys wont be there as I don't need you, just a little promo really you'll see in a few days. Then for FCW you boys got that tag title match."

"Don't you have that match with Raquel?" Tyler asked

"I do but a few things came up and they will be explained next week during the show." Tay told them sending a look at Paige.

"What she knows? Why does she get to know and not us?" Tyler asked pulling Paige into him.

"That's because I'm apart of everything baby, I need to know."

The rest of the night everyone enjoyed hanging out and surprisingly no one ended up in the pool. After along day everyone left to go back to their own places. It wasn't long and it was time for Tay and Matt to take off for Raw. To make things easier for Josie, they dropped Pip off at Josie's place.


	126. Chapter 126

Josie was thankful her friends brought Pip to her to allow her to not have to travel as much. It frustrated her trying to go up and down the stairs of her apartment building, and normally brought her self esteem level down. She was glad she decided to get a cat not a dog so she didn't have to attempt to take the pet for a walk. The other good thing about Pip being there he was an excellent distraction. She was still sore and debating the occasional joint, however Pip wanted attention nonstop, so that kept her too busy for that. He missed his parents the second they left so Josie put on a dvd and he calmed down. Once he did, he explored as always and got a bit feisty.

Josie hadn't changed much in the apartment since the last time Pip was there. Corey had moved some furniture a little bit so she would have more space to get around, but other than that the biggest change was what was attached to her currently. The cast brought curiosity to the kitten she hadn't seen before. At first Pip was terrified of it, and unsure what had happened to Josie's leg. After a little he became more brave and would go near it. Josie watched him while remaining quiet to see what he would do next. Out of nowhere he hissed and then attacked. He bounced off of it, and rolled onto the floor on the other side. Josie couldn't help her giggles and reached for her cell phone as Pip got up the courage to try and destroy what was attacking his babysitter again. This time she got it on film and sent it off to Tay and Matt. She told them to be safe, because if they end up in cast Pip won't be happy.

Tay texted straight back and made sure Pip wasn't hurting her. Josie swore the kitten wasn't because how solid the cast was. Only thing that was starting to hurt was her chest from laughing so hard. Josie watched as Pip flew over it again and shook her head. She put the phone down and leaned forward to scoop the kitten up.

"I'm ok, Pip, it's nothing major." Pip curled into her and purred. Josie might've been taking care of the cat, but the cat was definitely helping her feel better too.

A little while later Corey walked in with grocery bags and take out menus incase his cooking failed. Pip jumped down and ran to the kitchen to see what was going on. Corey gave him a treat and he happily went along on his way to explore and go on a kitty adventure.

"How'd the cat sitting go today?" he asked as he put a pot of water to boil on the stove.

"Good. He's getting used to the cast but has decided to battle against it a little. Remind me to show you the video." Corey heard the familiar thud of Josie and the cast walking towards him.

"Did you get any ideas for their wedding together?" He asked as he left the stove to give her a kiss.

"A few. Pip didn't really want me working today. I think he's the babysitter and guess someone told him to make sure I relaxed before leaving today." Corey laughed remembering the conversation he attempted to have with the cat that morning before heading to the gym and then the arena to train a bit with Tyler. "But I was looking at bridal dresses from the styles she told me to try and find the best bet for her at the best price. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted yet but promised me she would read the bridal magazine's I gave her on the plane. Her and Matt were also going to talk about locations."

"They aren't going to have it down here?"

"They are unsure yet. A lot of the wrestling family lives down here, but Matt has some relatives in St. Louis. I was definitely getting on his nerves a bit…"

"Good."

"With my list of their things to do," she continued, "But they know it's important. Plus they also know I'm completely bored out of my mind. Also for fun and to mess with him, I've created a gag plan which Tay approves of."

"A what?" Corey asked confused adding the pasta to the water. "I guess the best description is a Heel Wedding. You need to see these insane bride's maid dresses I found." She had her phone on her hip and pulled it out finding the picture. It was a red and black dress. It looked to be leather and was strapless.

"You would look hot in that, but oh it's going to give Matt a panic attack." She laughed.

"Probably. But it is fun. The other idea for this was to do what this one boy bander and his wife did. The wife is in black and the bride maids are in white. The reception was gorgeous from the pictures I saw."

"Do you think she would go for this?"

"I think part of her would want to. However, I think the other half wants the happily ever after fairy tale wedding."

"Oh god, so you are going to end up in pink?"

"We'll I'm not sure I'm even in the wedding."

"Oh course you will be."

"Right now we are in the planning. Other than Mike, we haven't discussed who is going to be in the wedding parties. I figure maybe Kofi. But I think when they announce it to work people we'll get the ball rolling more on that."

"And you are sure you can handle everything?" he asked kind of worried.

"I hope so. I don't want to pass this one off to someone who is going to charge them more. Hell, I wouldn't charge them at all if I had my say, but Tay wouldn't go for that. It's the end of my goal to keep them together I guess, so that enough is a reward in it's self. Plus I don't see Tay going all bridezilla on me, it should be one less thing to worry about."

"With them being such good people, what is there to worry about?" He asked straining the pasta.

"Not being able to make it completely perfect for them."

Corey assured her it would be fine, and they would be more than happy she was taking some of the weight off their shoulders with everything. Corey then fried up some chicken cutlets without burning himself and made some fresh garlic bread. The dinner was amazing like everything Corey made, and they teased each other about garlic breath. Pip kept an eye open and only attacked the cast a few times while they ate. Then the three of them cuddled up on the couch, Pip inbetween to watch Raw and see what exactly was going to happen with Tay tonight.


	127. Chapter 127

Tay sat in Matt's locker room, she looked over what her guide lines were for what she had to say for her promo. Between having some fun with Matt and going over the script in hand Tay was running late. When she was handed a mic at gorilla was one she noticed she was still wearing her engagment ring and she couldn't trust anyone that was around to hold onto it for her. The only person she was going to trust with the ring would be Matt and he was getting ready for something. Her music played and she walked out. Tay was starting to get use to the boos, but she did miss the cheers.

"Shut up" Tay yelled smirking and making her way to the ring. "I'm sure you all want to know what was going last week with this." Tay pointed to the tatintron and the video of Tay and Tyler kissing played then it went to Tay and Matt kissing. "If you didn't to bad I'm gonna tell you anyways. I was keeping Seth from catching anything Kelly has, I was doing it for Seth's well being. And he was thanking me afterwards as he didn't want Kellys lips anywhere near him. And as the kiss between Evan and myself, I do have a right to kiss the guy I have been seeing for the past year. Now that all of this is cleared up you should be happy that I saved you from the wanna be diva herself Kelly Kelly. And as your Diva's champion I promise you that change will be brought back to the divas but first," Tay rolled her eyes and out walked Kelly with Air Boom in tow. Neither one of them looked to pleased about being with Kelly. "As I was saying I will be teaching Kelly a lesson on how to wrestle, saying as she can't run the ropes which is a very simple thing to do"

"Ya know Tay I want my title back."

"Sorry Kelly, this is now my title, it's back on a real diva and not some barbie doll wanna be." Tay said looking at the title around her waist.

"Very funny Tay, now where's your little boys at, we have a match"

"I don't need my team mates to be here to fight my battles for me like you do. You wanna wrestle then let's wrestle Kelly."

"Fine us three against you." Matt grabbed the mic from Kelly.

"I'm not gonna be your lap dog Kelly, I'm apart of Tay's team." Matt dropped the mic and put his arm around Tay. Kofi just walked over to Tay.

"Evan's my team mate so I'm with him on this one." Kofi said into Tay's mic.

"Still wanna wrestle Kelly? You can try to go find two guys that might want to team with you but good luck on that one."

"I will get my man back Tay, this isn't over and that title will be mine."

"You see Kelly that's all you think of this title as is some pretty little accessory, it means more then that. And you will never have my baby, he was never your's to began with."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tay." Kelly dropped the mic and got outta the ring.

"But I will be Kelly, I got something to tell you. Evan will never be yours because he's mine and I'm his and this very beautiful engagment ring is all the proof I need to know that I will be with Evan for the rest of my life will you take your meds for everything you have caught sleeping around." Kelly stormed off as Tay's music hit. Once the trio got backstage they were soon crowded by everyone. Tay showed off her ring and told them most of the story but left out the part about Shawn. Tay left Matt with her crazy co workers to answer her phone. She groaned when she saw who it was.

"Yes father dearest?" Tay asked in annoying tone.

"You can cut it off, and what's this about you and Matt being engaged? And you didn't have the decency to tell me and your mother in person?"

"The last time I checked you didn't care what I did, you wanted me to run off and marry Matt so I wouldn't be walking around with your last name. So why care all of a sudden on what's going in my life?"

"Because I'm your father Tay." Tay couldn't hold in her laughter at that. "What's so fucking funny Taylor?"

"No you may have raised me, but you will never be my father. I don't care if my dad did the things to me he did, but he will always be my father. But he's dead to me and so are you. And you even had the nerve to blackmail Lea in coming back and doing what you want her to do. She hurt Tyler and she hurt me too and for that I can't forgive either one of you. And you will get an invite to the wedding but just know that it will be Jason walking me down the aisle and giving me away."

"You don't mean that Tay."

"I do mean that."

"It takes a real man to be a father to someone's elses kids and that's what I did for you and your brother."

"That may be true, but the first sign of trouble you just threw me aside and you make your only daughter do the things you couldn't make me do. You have no right in telling me who I should tell about being engaged as far as I'm concerned, the important people in my life were told before tonight's Raw went on air. Don't come to my wedding I don't care what you do anymore. I have all the family I need in Tampa, in the WWE, and Matt's family has taken me in as one of their own. I'm tired of trying to please you, when it doesn't matter if I do the things you want me to do or not because it was never good enough for you. I'm gonna live my life the way I want to live it from now on. The only person I need to worry about is Matt. Whatever you decide to do after this is up to you." With that Tay hung up and put her phone away. She turned around and Matt was there for her. Tay buried her head into his chest.


	128. Chapter 128

Corey and Josie sat on the couch watching Pip sit right along side the television watching his mother. He crept around the side trying to find out if she was hiding behind it. They weren't sure what was more amusing, Tay telling Kelly Kelly off or Pip trying to find her.

"Holy shit, did she just show off the ring?" Corey asked. Josie grabbed the remote and rewound it back to Kelly trying to get all in Tay's face. Then bam there was the ring and truth shoved all in Kelly's face.

"We'll that's one way to announce it," Josie laughed.

"The dirt sheets are going to explode."

"That should be fun to see, especially when half the fans are so going to think it's a work." She felt Corey reach over and pull her closer, "what?" she asked as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love it when you talk in wrestling terminology." Josie laughed and gave him a playful smack.

"Only you, well being the group we hang out with, probably not only you." She cuddled closer to him as they spotted Pip trying to look behind the tv again. Josie took a quick picture sending it to Tay and planned to relax for the rest of the night. She at one point got distracted looking at her hands, and was happy because they looked pretty good. She texted her artist asking if she was available and she of course told her to come by the shop whenever. Corey agreed to give her a lift on the way to the gym in the morning. A short time after that, the good mood was dampened a little.

Josie received a text from Jason to fill her in on his dad watching Raw, and found out about the engagement with the world. He wasn't happy about it, but Jason said he completely agreed with Tay's decision not to tell him. He told her that they got in another fight to warn her if Tay seemed in a down mood. Josie promised to try and cheer her up and make sure they had a good time when she got back. She also said she wouldn't push the wedding stuff until Tay asked. She joked that she could see Tay picking the fake wedding plans just to freak him out a little bit more if he decided to attend the event.

A little later Pip disappointed left the room and headed to the bedroom. They laughed figuring that meant it was time to go to sleep.

Pip snuggled up with Corey more often recently just because they figured he still wasn't sure the cast wasn't going to get him when he let his guard down. Before they knew it they were all getting up feeding the cat and heading out on their day. Corey gave Josie a kiss goodbye before she took control of her crutches and headed inside.

"We'll you look like shit," her friend said as she walked inside.

"Thanks, I love you too," Josie laughed, "But yea, not my best look I've ever had."

"How did you even get here?"

"Walked," she teased before explaining she had a ride.

"Ok, on a serious note, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. But pushing through. And no I haven't been taking anything for it other than an occasional spice hit or over the counter stuff. I only took one of the prescription pills before the random Texas trip but flushed the rest of them in the airport bathroom. I know you were here for all that crap, and I know I don't want to feel like that. I don't need to feel like I need something like that just to function."

Her friend let out a breath, because that was something she had been worrying about after the accident. She remembered how mean and hooked on the pills Josie was. It was actually her who helped Josie get help and kick the habit. Then she had inked a Chinese symbol for freedom in her back piece for free to celebrate her overcoming the addiction.

"So when is the bruising going to fade?" she asked getting her chair ready.

"Oh god, I don't want to think of that. If you think I look bad now,wait until it starts turning the gross colors. I just can't wait until I get the cast off and switch to the walking boot. Hopefully Pip won't be freaked out by that." She explained how Pip liked to attack the cast randomly and she laughed. She told her she was also trying to get Matt to have some of his buddies, as well as guys at the FCW show to sign it. In the end she was going to sell it on Ebay and donate the money to a domestic violence charity.

"Damn you making every fucked up situation you've been in a positive. I've heard you had to pass your events off too."

"I swear you should start up a gossip blog or something. You know everything. And last I checked Florida was huge. But yea, I had to. You know how I get. If I can't do the best job possible, I won't do it at all. But I did pick up a side job."

"Does it involve a big announcement on Raw last night?" Josie laughed.

"Yea. Tay told me that even with my issues right now, I'm the only one she trusted to help plan it. And they are going to pay me to. We haven't discussed actual numbers, just threw some scary ones out there for Matt. I wouldn't charge because it's something to keep me busy, but they aren't going to let me work for nothing. Depending if Tay is up to it, we might have her go try on some dresses when she get's back. They were hoping for a longer engagement, but with it being out there last night, I'm going to guess possibly sometime after Mania. I'm trying to think of a way to get Pip involved. When she gets back, and he steals the Diva's championship back, I'm going to take some pictures. If not for the wedding, next time they go away, I'm going to get the pictures blown up, framed, and have one of the guys hang it about the fireplace." Josie had filled her friend in on the tattoo and put her hands forwards as she pressed the image on to her knuckles.

"Are they doing an engagement party?"

"Probably nothing official, I'm guessing a barbeque at Matt's. I'm sure I'll find out when they get back."

"So how long do you think before we can fix up some of your ink on your arms? I hope they don't scar. They were some of my best work and that fucker ruined it."

"No, me rolling over and over after taking a flight lesson fucked them up. But I've been treating them to hopefully make it so it wouldn't be too hard for you to fix. Just think of the before and after shots you can get for your work. I'm thankful for the grass."

Sherry laughed and yelled at her for finding the positive in the situation again. They discussed other plans for the wedding as the letters for "Live Life" were added to Josie. It was good to throw around ideas and to see what someone else thought of them before she brought it up to the bride. The tattoos were done real quick and they talked about how to keep them covered for a day when they were in a weird spot. They quickly took some pictures of her injuries in the current state figuring they would be useful later. They then hung out and just chatted like they used to until Corey came back. He thanked Sherry for keeping an eye on her. Sherry teased that Josie had tried to escape but she was able to run ahead and lock the door before that happened. It was a good time and they made plans for Corey to get some ink there soon. He smiled when Josie showed him her ink, and knew that he definitely provided inspiration for it. He couldn't believe Tay beat him to a tattoo for her. He knew it would just have to be an inspired tattoo because he knew she was superstitious with names being inked was bad luck. He got Sherry's number and they planned to discuss what he should do secretly via text until he finally got around to getting it done.

Once back at the apartment he carried her up the stairs as she giggled a bit, and they finally went inside. Pip was there staring, annoyed they had abandoned him. As soon as he got a treat though, all was forgiven. Now all that was left was to wait until the travelers got home. Until then Josie took out her notes and tried to get some last minute ideas down. She knew Tay would be semi bummed but hoped planning for the wedding would cheer her up.


	129. Chapter 129

Tay woke up to her cell ringing. She rolled over Matt grabbing her phone. "Hello" Tay asked still groggy from sleep.

"Hello Ms. Taylor, would you care to explain what that was last night?" Tay knew what Mr. McMahon was talking about.

"I'm sorry that the news about me and Matt getting engaged came out like that, I didn't mean for it too, but everything Kelly has been saying and doing has been crossing the line and it slipped out."

"I get that Taylor but that doesn't mean you use my show for this. Now I'm going to leave it up to you to fix this problem since you can't manage Matt and Kofi as well as Matt and Colby. One team Taylor, if you want back on Raw and to keep that diva's title you best hope you make the right choice. And I will be emailing you a few radio stations to clear up that your engagment to Matt is real and not part of the storyline and Matt will be with you."

"Ok, thank you sir."

"Oh and I want this mess cleared up by next Monday, which means Thursday for FCW you best make it clear to Matt and Colby of your actions. Have a good day Taylor." With that Vince hung up. Tay sighed and put her phone down.

Matt had asked Tay what was wrong and she explained everything to him. She hated that she was being forced to pick, but she knew her choice. It was the hardest decision she has made in a long time. Matt told her that everything was going to be ok and whatever choice she made he would be right there for her. Well they waited to see where they would have to be heading they took a shower together having a quickie well they were at it.

Tay looked through her emails when she was dressed and ready to go. "We got Good Morning America tomorrow morning then a few radio stations tomorrow afternoon in Tampa. I'll let Josie know we wont be around till late afternoon to get Pip." Matt told her that was fine and kissed her before getting there stuff together. Tay was just gonna text Josie but figured it would be easier to call her. Tay walked out side on the balcony and called Josie.

"What's up Tay?"

"I'm just letting you know that we wont be back till late afternoon tomorrow." Josie asked what was going on and Tay filled her in on most everything.

"Vince is such bastard." Tay laughed and agreed. She had left out the part about having to pick between FCW and WWE. That she wanted to talk over with Corey and Tyler first, before she told anyone else. Tay thanked Josie hanging up. Tay walked back into the room to see Matt had everything packed away.

"You gonna be ok in New York that close to your family?" Matt asked taking her hand.

"Yea I have to be, it'll be nice to see what Lea was thinking about when she used Tyler like that. And it's Jasons last week in New York so that'll be fun to spend a few hours with him there before he moves to Tampa full time."

"I know you and Jason are close but does he always take your side over theirs?"

"Yep and it's nice to know that I'll always have him. It felt like he was more a father to me then both the fathers I had."

"You know they will come around about this whole wedding thing and you not telling them."

"Yea but it's their loss not mine." Tay got out leaning against Matt as the plane took off.

"Have you figured everything out about what team you are picking?"

"Yes but it's hard if I pick you and Kofi then it looks like I'm picking my fiance over everything and if I pick Corey and Tyler its gonna look like I'm picking them over my career."

"If you pick Kofi and me then it comes off that you wanna be on top again. And if you pick Corey and Tyler it comes off as you wanting to help the guys in FCW and that doesn't come off as you picking your career over them."

"Me wanting to be on top is saying haha Corey and Tyler are stuck in FCW well I get to go back to Raw. And if I go the other way it's saying Vince have your title back I don't want it now or ever. I can see the good in both choices but it's the negitive that everyone else is gonna see."

"Don't worry about it right now Tay talk it over with Corey and Tyler and get their opinions on it and everyone can come up with something together."

"Babe that's perfect we can have Kofi, Tyler, and Corey come over and we work it out together tomorrow night."

Once they got to New York they went to Jason's place to spend the night. Tay walked in and saw Lea sitting on the couch. Tay ignored her and put her stuff in the guest bedroom.

"You have to talk to her baby, the sooner the better." Matt told her putting his hands on her hips behind her.

"I know, but I'm so mad at her for doing what she did."

"I get that baby, but talk to her." Tay sighed and nodded. She kissed Matt then walked out sitting across from Lea.

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see what it was like doing something dad didn't want me to do. I never ment to hurt anyone. I really did like Tyler."

"Or was that because dad didn't like Tyler so you had to like him and date him?"

"At first it was, but I did start to like him. I never ment for him to get hurt."

"Not only did you hurt Tyler but you hurt me Lea, I stuck up for you and you just threw it back in my face."

"I'm sorry about that Tay."

"I can't forgive you now, maybe later on. I believed you Lea, and you took it and did this. Look no matter what you're my sister and if you want to be a bride's maid then you can be, if not fine. I'll give you an invite and if you show up then so be it." Lea understood and told Tay she would think about what she wanted to do. But Tay knew that whatever her parents did is what Lea would do. Lea left and the other three talked and watched movies before calling it a night.

Tay and Matt were up early to get to the studio for Good Morning America. They were going on as Tay and Matt the people not WWE Diva Tay or WWE SuperStar Evan Bourne. They watched the show from the green room.

"Let's welcome Taylor and Matthew to the show." Tay and Matt walked out.

"Thank you for having us, we just need to clear something and we're happy you're letting us do it here." Matt told everyone as they sat down.

"We're happy to have you as we get the scoop of what's really going on here."

"Yes, we need to get the truth out there." Tay told them.

"What is this truth?"

"Well Monday night I got alittle carried away in my promo with Kelly and I revealed that I was engaged to Evan. But that part wasn't part of the promo in no way, Tay the person is engaged to Matthew not Evan. It was something personal between Matt and myself. He had asked me a few days before when we were in Vegas."

"Have you guys set a date yet?"

"No we wont a long engagment and with both of us on Raw we need to work around that and with WrestleMania coming up in a few months we wanna stay focused at making it to the grandest stage of them all."

"But isn't your wedding going to be the best day of your lifes?"

"Yes it will be, we have both talked it over and wanna deal with Wrestlemania then we can have all our attention on the wedding." Matt told them. They answered more questions and talked more about the wedding and what was going on in WWE that they could talk about. Once there time was up they went straight to the airport to get to Tampa so they could finish off with the radio interviews and then get Pip and get to the house so they could go over everything with the guys.

All the questions were the same and it was getting tired explaining the same thing over and over again. Tay was relieved when they were done at the last radio station. Tay had fell asleep in the car so Matt quickly went up and got Pip and told them that Tay needed to have a meeting with Corey and the others later at the house. Corey agreed and told him that they would be there.

Tay sat around the table everyone looking at her. Tay was trying to figure out how to tell them the news.

"What's going on Tay?" Josie asked.

"Well I gotta pick what team I wanna manage. Either Air Boom or Ultra Paroxysm. I need to have my mind made up by tomorrow night. I have thought about it and I know what I wanna do but no matter how I do it everyone is gonna see the bad in it and not the good."

"What if what ever team you're not gonna pick kicks you out and tells you that they don't need you."

"Ya know Tyler that just might work."

"Look Tay don't worry about what we think, if you don't pick us we know you're not being selfish and will be happy for you." Corey told her.

"If you do pick us then something is wrong with you."

"Funny Tyler, but I already know and tomorrow before we go out then we can talk about what's going to happen."

"So uh Jason told me about the mini fight with your dad. How ya doing after all of that?"

"Never better Josie. If he doesn't wanna be in my life over the guy I'm with then that's on him. I'm gonna walk down that aisle and be the happiest person in the world. But I talked to Lea and things are still rocky with her."

"Don't hate her because of me Tay." Tyler said.

"It's not Tyler, I just never knew the real her until now. But as you guys talk or duel it out on in video games I believe I got things to go over with Josie for the wedding." Matt kissed Tay, Corey kissed Josie. Kofi told them he was gonna head home and spend time with his wife now that he wasn't needed anymore. Tyler walked into the livingroom and got the game set up.


	130. Chapter 130

Tay led Josie to the kitchen table. She tried to take Josie's bag for her but she insisted it helped her balance, which they both knew was a complete lie.

"I know you got the replacement table months ago but I'm not sure why this is the first time I'm actually looking at it," Josie teased as they sat down. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and some binders with different weddings she had planned before. They ranged from the princess themed wedding, to motorcycle club wedding, a random pirates theme, and the basic every little girls dream wedding. Tay looked through the pictures and asked questions about the brides and guest.

"We can always do a wrestling themed and have you married in a ring," Josie laughed.

"I'm shocked you didn't plan one of those up as your examples."

"Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. And you guys actually have the pull to make that happen. However, I do know a little bit of wrestling history, and those types of weddings never seem to end well, when they are for television at least."

"We'll tell me what would be included in a wrestling theme so I can scare my future husband."

"I heard that," Matt called from the living room.

"We don't care," the two said together.

"Ok, if I was going to do a wrestling theme wedding there would have to be a ring involved. I would probably have to call up that Million Dollar Man guy because he can perform weddings I believe. Also, for the sake of my pictures for later examples I would require the grooms men to wear trunks, and I would make your husband have that Randy Orton guy in the wedding party. He's nice eye candy."

"I heard that," Corey said. They responded the same as before and giggled.

"I've talked to people about a nudist wedding before," Josie teased, "So trunks would be nothing. But I'd probably have the reception semi decorated how they do during the Hall of Fame. Very classy. And being you both have action figures, they would be on the cake."

"I think we need that cake just because we have the figures," Tay laughed while flipping through the binders, "This pirate bridesmaid dress reminds me of the one you sent me, just in black."

"They come in a lot of fun colors. Depending what time of year though, the leather can be tricky. Did you look at the bridal magazines I asked you to?" she asked. Tay reached over and picked up one of the magazines. Josie was proud to see post-its marking up pages that had something in it interested her. That was going to help her a lot in figuring out what Tay's vision was for her big day. She flipped through the pages and stopped at one Tay marked.

On the page was a gorgeous strapless dress. About below the bust line was a lacy fabric that had black flowers on it. It cut around where her knees were and went diagonal down to the bottom corner. The bottom wasn't overly puffy but did give the princess ball gown feel. It was an amazing dress and had just enough edge to really fit who Tay was and the dream of every little girl.

"Do you think this might be the dress?" she asked.

"I want to try it on, it's very me. But I'm unsure how we are going to do the bridesmaid dresses."

"Hold that thought," Josie interrupted, "let's head to the backyard for this dress talking."

"Why?" they heard the three nosy boys in the living room say.

"The dress is supposed to be a surprise to Matt and I don't want him getting any hints on what it could look like." Josie stood up, put her notebook and the bridal magazine under her arm, and they headed outside to the deck. They sat down at a patio table, and starting to continue on with the conversation.

"There is actually a lot you can do to connect them to your dress. You can have your bridal party in black. Short or long works, but depending how classy you want it really depends on which length to go. You just add a white ribbon around the waist and it can be easily a very elegant. Then you can have the guys just in tuxes or have black on black with a white tie. To add edge checkered sneakers are very in right now for guys in weddings."

"I'm sure the guys would be more comfortable in those shoes. I have to bug Matt with how many people he is planning so I can make my list."

"We'll just let me know. But I do know someone over at a bridal shop. I can probably get us in first thing in the morning if you want to try on that dress." Josie saw the excitement in Tay's eyes, and didn't wait for the answer before picking up her phone. Her friend over at the shop was thrilled to hear from her. It seemed everyone in her little event community knew about the accident. She was thrilled that Josie was still handling an event, and Josie explained it was for close friends. Once she hung up Josie explained that being Tay was one of her clients she would probably be able to get her a good deal with just that. And with the star quality after hitting on the morning shows, she could probably get extra money if they work some kind of deal to let them use local celebrities buy there dresses there.

"Are you thinking to wear your hair down like in the picture?"

"I don't really know yet," Tay explained.

"I have a wedding hair magazine in my bag I'll give you to check out. And if you still have your championship then, I can only imagine how awesome the pictures are going to look. I've called a couple of people, and there is definitely interest just because it's me. Once they find it's you and Matt there will be a bidding war to be helping you. Also, just warning you, the tabloids will probably be contacting you about publishing pictures. I've never had this high profile of a wedding before, but I have some friends who have. Even those cheesy wedding reality shows are going to try. But unless work makes you, I wouldn't. They try to stir up drama even if everything is going smoothly. And if they tried that I may end up leaving your wedding in handcuffs."

They then headed back inside to talk about the benefits of where to have the wedding. They wrote some pros and con list but Tay wasn't quite sure where. Before Josie and Corey left she made Matt and Tay promise to work on the guest list. She warned them not to make her bring out her military style outfit to whip them into shape and get things moving. Neither had seen this outfit, but didn't doubt its existence. Tay then promised to pick her up in the morning and they refused to say why when the boys asked. Josie said good bye to Pip and headed home for the night.

It was very hard to sleep that night because of the excitement of the dress shopping. Corey looked at her like she was crazy but she still wouldn't explain why. When morning came she kissed him goodbye and left the apartment the second Tay said she was on her way. By the time she got down the stairs, Tay was there. Josie gave Tay directions and laughed at her for starting to get nervous. They walked inside the store and were quickly welcomed by the staff. Josie could tell they knew who Tay was so this was going to be very easy and stress-free unless Tay hated the dress. She had mentioned the dress to her friend and it was waiting. She gave Tay a little nudge with her crutch and she went to try it on.

She came out about ten minutes later and Josie knew it was the dress. Her eyes started to tear and couldn't wait until everyone saw it. However, it seemed Tay hadn't seen it yet either because her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Have you looked yet?" Josie asked. Tay shook her head.

"We'll I highly recommend you turn around and look in the mirror. You may be one of the few people who have found their dress on the first try."

Tay turned around towards the three sided mirror and finally opened her eyes.


	131. Chapter 131

Tay counted to three and slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the tears prick her eyes. The dress fit her perfectly, hugged every curve just right. This was the dress for her. Josie handed her a tissue and Tay wiped her eyes.

"So are those tears of joy?" Josie asked taking in Tay's expression. Tay was still choked up, and all she could was nod her head. One of the consultants walked over and placed a tiara on Tay's head. The height of the tiara is 2.25" and the width is 4 5/8". The colors of the stones are lavender, amethyst and stones from the purple family. With the different purple colors on it didn't really go with the dress but Tay made it work and made it look amazing. They added a veil that went to the floor, it had black flowers in black lace on the bottom and going to about the middle of the veil. It all fit so perfect, Tay smiled knowing that this was crossed off the list, the only things she needed now was the the shoes to finish the dress off, but that could wait for now, she already had the perfect shoes in mind for them and Tay would have to order them online. Tay took one final look in the mirror and walked to the dressing room and changed out of the dress getting dressed again.

Josie made her way to the counter and worked a deal out with the dress, veil and tiara. The price was good and Josie felt that it was a huge discount for Tay. Josie was happy with the price of everything and felt that Tay would be pleased.

Tay walked out of the dressing room, she handed over her credit card not wanting to see what the cost was going to be. She made an appointment to come back for a fitting and they left. Tay had them keep the veil and the tiara with the dress so once the dress was fitted for her she could see everything with out worrying about bring them back and she wouldn't have to worry about Matt finding everything.

Tay dropped Josie off at her place and Tay went back to hers to get ready for the FCW show. She knew what she wanted to do, even if she did make the wrong choice here, her mind was made up. She talked things through with Matt and he agreed with her on everything.

Tay dressed in a smiple black dress that showed off her butterfly tat and some of the dragon tat on her back. She wore her black peep toed heels, tonight she was making her decison and Monday she would tell the world what her choice was and why. Matt held her hand all the way to the FCW arena. Mike was with them but he didn't know what to say as he wasn't sure what Tay was going to do. Once at the arena Tay kissed Matt and gave Mike a little hug and walked off to find the guys. The match she was suppose to have with Raquel had been changed for a few reasons.

Tay was lost in thought on if she was doing the right thing or not when Tyler and Corey walked into the locker room Tay was sitting in.

"How are you going to do it?" Tyler asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. I know I'm ready to do it my way and I could careless about what Vince thinks, but in my head I can't think that he will like what I want to do and he'll be mad and take everything from me. It's not just about the title, but the chance to get it again, and my job. But in my heart I feel that it's the right thing to do." Tay told them.

"You gonna tell us what team you are going to be picking?" Corey asked her. Tay just shook her head. "Well who ever you pick, remember we wont be mad at you." Tay hugged them.

"Thanks guys." Tay told them. They were told to head out to the ring as it was time for their segment. Tay took the mic and walked out as the music blasted through the arena, the diva's title around her waist. Corey and Tyler helped her into the ring. Tay looked around and saw the Vince was in the back where no one could see him. That made this that much more harder. Before Tay could say anything Raquel walked out.

"Tay if I didn't know better I would think that you are too scared to wrestle me. But us as a team well we would make a good team, as I respect you."

"Raquel I'm sure that we would make an awesome team but I already have one to many teams to deal with right now, and since I'm a diva, we don't need another one in the group. And I have mad respect for you, and I can't wait to see you on the main roster one day to wrestle you for this diva's title, so call me scared if you want but the one match everyone will be talking about is the match we have yet to have, and why have it here when I'm sure in a few years we can have it on the grandest stage of them all and really blow everyone away." Tay told her.

"I like the way you think Tay, and I accept your challange for that match when they decide to bring me up the first Wrestlemania I'm there for I will be seeing you in the ring." They both shook hands and Raquel walked out with a smug look on her face.

"Like I said I have a choice to make, do I stay here and help out Seth and Corey or do I leave them on their own? As they are good enough with out me to make it on top. Or do I go back to Raw and stay with Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston? But then they don't need me either. Or do I leave both teams behind and do things for myself? Or my last choice is to keep doing what it is I'm doing and just part ways with everyone once both my teams are on the main roster? If you wanna know what it is I'm going to do then tune in Monday night and I will reveal everything to you." Tay dropped the mic and walked backstage, Corey and Tyler following behind her. Tay walked to the locker room only to be stopped by Vince.

"Do you enjoy making a mockery of the way I run things Taylor?" Vince asked towering over Tay.

"No Mr. McMahon, but shouldn't it be up to me if I want to manage both teams? Give me a chance to show I can, I wont disappoint you." Tay told him, thankfully that Tyler and Corey were still there.

"My office Monday morning Taylor." Vince told her, Tay nodded as he walked off.


	132. Chapter 132

Josie was relaxing on the couch when Corey walked in later on in the night. She had made a last minute decision she didn't like to make, and skipped the FCW show that night. The whole dress shopping tired her out more than she wanted to admit. But just because she wasn't there didn't mean she wasn't kept updated by all her friends that were. She was proud of Tay for standing up to the ultimate super villain in the industry. She hoped he got a wedding invite to see the event she put on. Then he could hire her, and she'd get her own secret revenge for all her friends and overcharge him.

She had made it a very low key night and just getting ideas for the members of bridal party. She also made a few calls to try and figure out some different cake ideas for Tay to check out as well. There wasn't too much definite plans she could do until she had where they wanted to have it. She had a feeling Tay was leaning towards Florida, but she wasn't quite sure yet.

"So I'm guessing these outfits go with Tay's dress?" Corey asked sitting down next to her on the couch. He moved her legs so they went across his lap. Then he took the file and used her cast as almost a desk to hold it up.

"Possibly," she laughed, "It all depends on what she feels best about. I'm just finding as many options as possibilities as I can to save her time. She seems to be leaning more classy than crazy. But still many unique touches like the cake."

"Is the main cake going to have the figures?" Corey laughed.

"Possibly. If not I'm going to have them make a grooms cake. I wish Tay had one of those little rumbler guys," she laughed, "I would take up baking to help with that cake. I have to show this one." She flipped the page and showed him a cake from an episode of Cake Boss. They had done a cake for Santino that was later destroyed but looked amazing. "Depending on how many people they are having they don't need one that week, but it definitely had to be added as an example." Corey continued to flip through the binder.

"When did you have time to find all this stuff?"

"It's a lot easier than it used to be. I have a lot of files and am shockingly organized. But how was she doing after the show?"

"She was ok. She has a meeting with Vince and seems a little nervous. But after everything she has been through lately, she doesn't seem too bothered. I guess the boss being annoying doesn't even compare to the last couple of month."

"Does he know about any of that?"

"I'm going to say yes, but I don't know for sure. I'm not up on that level yet, but I have a feeling Vince has an idea about all of his employees, especially champions. I was shocked none of the dirt sheets picked up on the court case at least. Anytime someone gets a DUI they know. But I didn't see one article on any of that. I have a feeling Vince could've have done something. But as I said I don't know anything for sure."

Corey randomly attempted to stretch his back. She asked him if he was hurt again, and he said no, just a little sore. She then made Corey sit on the floor in front of her. She turned being careful not to hit him with her leg. She then gently started to massage his shoulders and helping loosen his back up a little bit.

"How long until your cast comes off?" he asked letting out a moan. She giggled and patted him on the top of his head.

"No clue but no time soon. I have a doctor's appointment next week. That reminds me though, I gotta text Matt." Corey was confused.

"Wedding stuff?"

"No. He needs to have a bbq so I can get some signatures on this thing. It's going to suck hanging in the backyard with this on and the heat, but if it get's some good money to be donated to help people it will be worth it. I'll have to get some febreeze for it too. Then I will not miss FCW next week, and get those people to sign it too. Any other guys you can think of calling from your past?"

"You ever relax?"

"I can relax when I'm dead. Too much too do. And relaxing leaves too much time to think. I prefer to be distracted." She leaned down and pulled his head back into her lap and gave him a kiss. He then passed her phone from the coffee table. She shot a text to Matt and leaned back again. "It sounds like instead of favors Tay and Matt are talking about donating to Make-A-Wish. The donation trend is a trend I love."

Matt texted back shortly after Josie had put the phone back down. He said some people were coming over before they all left for the next house show. Luckily it was semi local. Then Mike was planning on having some ROH guys over, so she could grab them too. Josie was about to make a list, when Corey picked her up not allowing her too. He told her even he didn't want her working one more second. He scoped her up and brought her to the bed room. He helped her change even if she protested a little bit. He then stripped to his boxers and slipped into to bed with her.

"Come on, there is always time for cuddling," he teased, "If we have to hit up Matt's tomorrow, you need to prepare for a group of crazy wrestlers. With a cast, you will end up in the middle of an injury discussion."

"Fine," she said finally giving in and snuggling into him, "You win for now."

Corey ended up being beyond right. They had gotten to Matt's a little before everyone else, and Josie claimed her lounge chair with an umbrella. Her and Corey stopped at a craft store on the way there and got all different colors of sharpie markers so the wrestlers could feel creative. Josie tried to dress as comfortable as possible for the heat. She wore a light dress she used to use as a swim suit cover which had silver studs along the bust line. She had her water and chatted with Tay until the guest started to arrive, and gave her what she had made up the night before. The idea with the cast went over really well with the crowd. Matt had even made sure to offer one of his extra rooms to some bigger names just to get there names on it. When each wrestler signed Josie took pictures for proof, and laughed as they brought up some injury they had, just like Corey had predicted. By the end of the afternoon Josie's cast was covered. Now all she had to do was wait to get it off and then cover it with something to protect every signature. It had gotten hot so she headed inside to relax with Pip for a little. She threatened anyone who tried to follow her. She did have her reason for that too. She had seen the Divas title on the table, and wanted to get those pictures she planned. Pip was very corruptive as Josie played spy to get the shots without anyone knowing. And if everything went according to plan, by the time they got back from Raw the picture would be up. So even if things didn't go well, they would still have something waiting for them to make them smile.

Corey found Josie sleeping on the couch with Pip on her stomach as people started to head out. He wondered what Pip would feel about a friend, that would live at their apartment. From what Josie had said he seemed to get along with the other kittens at the shelter. Maybe that's what Josie needed to help her feel relaxed and keep her busy at the same time. He figured he would talk to Tay about it when they got back from Raw, and then go from there.


	133. Chapter 133

Tay and Matt dropped Pip off with Josie before they headed out Sunday morning, once they were able to get the diva's title away from Pip that was. Tay wasn't sure what Vince really wanted to talk about or what was going to happen and that kept her on edge. They spent the night in the hotel room just relaxing as Tay didn't want to do more then that. Once Monday rolled around they got dressed and headed to the arena so Tay could have her meeting with Vince.

Tay knocked on the door as Matt went off to train. Tay heard him say enter and she slowly walked into his office. She sent him a warm smile and he returned it. Tay sat down.

"Care to explain what has happened over the past few days or so in Texas?"

"How did you find out about that?" Tay asked but he just told her he had his ways and had to keep it off the internet. Tay nodded and quickly gave him the run down of what went on, and that she didn't know that Shawn was still after her, after all these years.

"It was never my intention to keep you in FCW, but I have looked over the segments you were on and were impressed on how high they were. Everyone seems to be digging you with AirBoom. They love you as the diva's champion as we all do. So I was thinking that you keep both teams and once AirBoom disbands as all tag teams do, you stick with Evan keeping the two of you heels and letting Kofi turn face again. And you can add a third memeber to your stable in FCW get the tag titles and the FCW title and slowly leave them as they don't need you anymore, and then you will be back on Raw full time." Tay was relieved to hear that news. She agreed to it and went out to find Matt to tell him the good news. The smile that was on her face dropped when she saw that Kelly had Matt pinned up against the wall niether one of them seeing her.

"Matty you know you want me and not that loser." Kelly sweetly told him, running her finger down his chest. "You know you want a real women to keep you satisfied at all times."

"Kelly I don't want you, and Tay does more then satisfy me all day long." Matt told her trying to get away. Kelly pushed him back against the wall. Matt wouldn't lay his hands on her as he didn't hit women, and that it was wrong for any guy to touch woman like that. Kelly went up to kiss Matt.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tay yelled walking up and throwing Kelly off of Matt.

"He wanted to be with me, he was just telling me that." Kelly said smirking

"I said no such thing Tay." Matt said pleading with her.

"Matt baby hush." Tay told him, getting up in Kelly's face. "You wanna mess with me that's fine, but the second you mess with my man you got problems. Say what the hell you want about my past, say what you want about Matt cheating on me, as it was his mistake not mine. But you start lying and throwing your skank ass at what is mine, then you have a problem. And as much as I would love to beat your ass right here, I'll leave it for the ring. I'll be in the ring waiting for you." Tay growled at Kelly, taking Matt's hand and walking off.

Matt pulled Tay down on his lap rubbing her back, trying to relax her. He asked how the meeting with Vince went and Tay filled him in on everything. Matt was happy to hear that in a few months or so they would be teaming together. It wasn't long before Tay had to make her way down to the ring. She handed Matt her ring, she was dressed in her ring attire waiting for her cue to walk out. She kissed Matt talking his hand as she walked out with Matt and Kofi.

"So I'm suppose to explain things to you guys, but first roll the clip." Tay got out over the boos. She walked down to the ring as the video from FCW showed to the world. The camera panned back onto Tay. "So what is my choice? That's a good question to ask? I pick both of them, I can't turn my back on either team. And if any guys from FCW are watching and would love to join me, Seth, and Corey be at the arena early Thursday as we only have room for one more guy and you will have try outs, it's not going to be easy to get on the team." Just like Tay figured Kelly walked out but she stood on the ramp.

"I'm not going to fight you now, no that would be to easy Tay. First I'm going to take the one thing you love the most then I'm going to take that belt from you, I will ruin you Tay."

"Nice try Kelly but you will never get this title from me and you will never get Evan from me as he doesn't like you, and I believe you found that out before the show started. Now run along if you're not going to face me tonight Kelly, I got bigger and better things to do then waste my time on the likes of you."

"WrestleMania Tay I will see you there if you still have that title." Kelly yelled walking off.

"Ooh Poor little Kelly Kelly is going to lose at WrestleMania, if you didn't notice Kelly since you're so dumb it's on." Tay got out dropping the mic and making her way backstage. Once Raw was over for the night they headed back to the hotel. Just like a few months ago Tay hated Tuesday mornings as Matt had to stay for Smackdown and Tay had to head home.

Tay got her stuff luggage and was shocked to see Corey waiting for her. "Where's Josie?" Tay questioned walking up to him.

"At home going through a few things for your wedding, that stuff." Corey helped her get her things into the car.

"What's going on here?" Tay asked slipping into the passanger side seat.

"I just need to talk to you about a few things." Corey told her as they pulled out of the parking lot. Tay asked him about what. "Well I was thinking about getting Josie a kitty. And I wanted your opinion on a tattoo for Josie." They had talked things over and Corey had pulled into the animal shelter. They walked in. They quickly talked and answered all the questions. They lady didn't seem to be bothered to much by Corey's tattoo's, which was a good thing as Corey didn't cover them up. But they explained that the little kitty was for a friend of theirs that would watch Tay's cat when she wasn't home. The lady handed Corey some papers to fill out and once they were the lady filed them away and they walked into the kitty room where all the kitty's were running around and playing. There was one little white kitty that had a black patch over his left eye that was all alone in the corner, Corey walked over to the kitty being careful picking the little thing up. The kitty purred in Corey's hands and knew that was the kitty he would be getting. They walked out getting everything they would need for the little guy, Corey handed his credit card over and paid for everything.

Corey thanked Tay for the help and that he would be around tomorrow morning so he could go get his new ink. Tay told him it was nothing and she was happy to help out. She told Corey to let her know what Josie recation was. Tay got her stuff and walked inside the house ready to go over a few things that Josie wanted her to for the wedding.


	134. Chapter 134

Corey nervously walked up the stars to Josie's apartment with the little carrying case. Before Tay had let him go she made sure he got a colorful bow to attach to the kitten's collar. He brought Pip home before getting Tay, so Josie could meet the kitten in case Pip decided to judge it. He had told Tay he was sure Josie would want to set up a play date to make sure the kittens or force them to get along. Him and Josie really didn't think they would have any problem at all. He walked into the apartment hearing Josie typing away on something on her computer.

"I'm home," he called out.

"Hey. Did Tay's flight get delayed? It seemed you guys were gone for a little bit."

"Yea a little," he responded putting the case down on the table, "I had some errands to run too." She didn't look up, because the case would've been completely visible from where she was sitting. He opened the cage and the little kitten walked directly to his hand. He then put his hand behind his back with the kitten and walked into the living room.

"I may have got something for you while on my errands." She finally did look up from her work.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You've been helping me out more than you should." He sat down next to her still keeping the calm kitten out of her sight. He had her move the computer to the table and turned to look at him.

"We'll I've realized that you have been forcing yourself to keep busy to distract yourself from the pain and all so I had to get you something. I know you aren't telling me, but I can tell you are feeling like you can't do anything at the moment, and it's frustrating you. Then I saw you with Pip and how he seemed to help you smile. So I talked to Tay and she thought it was a good idea." Josie was confused,

"She's already fixed so we don't have to worry about Pip liking her to much, but I thought she'd be perfect." He then took the kitten from his side and placed it onto Josie's lap. The little kitten looked up with her big eyes at Josie as she looked down. She couldn't help but smile at the kitten and how thoughtful Corey was.

"Hey sweetie," she slowly moved her hand so the kitten could sniff it. She thought back to when Pip was so tiny.

"She was really shy compared to the other kittens. I figured because you like helping people, helping her would be up your ally." The kitten rubbed her head against Josie's hand and then walked around in a circle until she found a comfy spot on Josie's lap.

"She's going to be confused when the brusing fades, but she's such a sweet little cat. Thank you Corey," she leaned over kissing him deeply, "I can't wait until I can thank you properly." He looked up seeing tears in her eyes. He gently wiped away the tear with his thumb and kissed her again. "This is seriously one of the nicest things anyone has done for me. And you need to stop being able to read me so well. It's going to ruin my know-all image." She looked down at the kitten who had adjusted well and seemed like she knew exactly who they were and how they were going to take care of her. "Did you think of a name for her?"

"She's your kitten; I figured you get to choose."

"We'll I love how she had that one spot, I was thinking Ink?" Corey laughed.

"Sounds perfect for your cat."

"She's yours too," Josie picked the kitten up to her face, "Do you like the name Ink?" she asked. The kitten meowed. "We'll I guess it's settled. I can't believe how calm she is. I guess that's because we are used to Pip who is just psycho. We are going to have to introduce them. Make sure he is ok with her."

"I told Tay you'd probably want to set up a play date. She came with me to help because I had no clue what I was doing. And if you feel up to it, Mrs. C hooked me up with a wheelchair and we can go to the pet shop to get her some things."

"Sounds like a plan. Where did you get a wheel chair from?" she asked.

"Borrowed it from work. They like me and completely understand. Everyone missed you the other night."

"Aww, that's cute. They are going to hate me when I show up to make them sign the cast. Ok, we'll let me just change and we can go." She put the kitten on the ground to give her a chance to explore, but instead she chose to follow Josie everywhere she went. The kitten was fine going into her carrier again, and Corey helped them both out to the car.

A short time later they had everything a kitten could ever want. She had a name tag, a fluffy bed, and way too many toys then she probably needed. The kitten sat on Josie's lap as they rolled around the store, purring while being pet. They decided on some treats knowing how well they worked with Pip, but had a feeling this kitten would be more mellow for now. Tay was at home bored and had texted them while they were out to ask when Josie had taken the picture that now hung above the fire place. Josie just told her she was stealth and that was all she needed to know. And because they were out and Tay was bored, they decided to just get the meeting over with. They grabbed a present for Pip and headed over to do the little introduction.

When they walked inside Pip knew something was up. He had smelt the kitten room on Tay before, and obviously noticed the extra scent that came in with his sitters. Josie gave Tay a hug thanking her for helping Corey with the amazing surprise. Even though she would never admit it, it was definitely something she needed. Josie took Ink and sat down on the couch with her. Pip quickly was there by her side, sniffing. Ink snuggled closer into Josie. She was used to the kittens from the shelter, but she also knew she didn't know this one. And even the ones she did know made her nervous sometimes. Josie kept on eye on Pip as he got closer. He sniffed the kitten and then looked up at Josie.

"You are not being replaced," she explained to Pip, "This is just your new friend." He meowed in replying causing everyone to laugh. He then rubbed his nose against her to say hello, then backed away.

Everyone told him he was a good boy, and then Corey reached into his bag for a cat nip toy they bought for him. He then jumped of the couch and went bouncing around after it.

"We'll that went well," Tay sat down next to Josie to pet the kitten.

"I can't wait till she builds up some confidence, and then she and Pip could have real fun. I just picture her chasing him."

"And he'd love every minute of it," Corey commented.

Tyler joined them later and because of the new addition was now debating his own cat. They all convinced him maybe to start with a fish first to see how that went. They ordered pizza and relaxed liked always. Josie and Tay went over some more wedding items and ideas. Tay laughed at the wedding cake pictures she had put in the most recent binder. Josie told her she had more stuff at the apartment but was a little distracted. Tay had laughed and told her there was no rush, especially when they had yet to set an official date, and that Ink came first. When the group did leave, Pip jumped up one more time and licked the kitten goodbye. And then ran away when everyone went

"Awww"

Josie didn't notice, with being distracted by her new baby, but Corey spent most of the night texting Josie's artist about his idea. She was excited to add to his sleeves with a simple tattoo for his friend. She had to work hard figuring out a design with a lot of Corey's were an old school designs. With Tay's help they decided on a firecracker. The reasoning behind it was that when you first look at Josie you feel she's dangerous, but she isn't. We'll until you did something to "light the fuse" then you were in trouble.

The next morning Corey left Josie and the kitten to bond with saying he had to go run some errands. He walked into the shop and Josie's artist was ready to go. Being she had known Josie the longest out of any of them she added some flair to the design as well. The flame on top was made to be a star shape which matched one of Josie's pieces.

And instead of just a red it was multicolored which made it tie into his others much better. They chatted like the first night when they all had met in the bar. He told her about the kitten, and she was glad she finally found herself a good guy. And because of that she wouldn't add any of her own fun designs to his new tattoo, that would make her laugh knowing they were there. It wasn't too long before he was taped up and ready to head home. He had purposely worn a hoodie to cover up his arm until he was ready to show Josie. She wouldn't think anything of him getting coloring done, but he wanted to wait for the right moment to tell and show her. She knew how much she meant to him, but now that a reminder was on his arm, he was never letting her go.

He got home and Josie was down on the floor playing with the kitten. They hadn't even had Ink a day but he saw her coming out of her shell a little bit. When she saw him there she bounced over to him to say hello before going back to Jos. He walked over and helped Josie up from the floor pulling her into his arms.

"I love you so much," she told him, "Thank you for everything you do." She kissed him until the kitten decided to head butt his leg to get attention. He laughed reaching down and scooping her up.

"Someone a little jealous?" He took out his phone and extended his arm to get a picture of all three of them. He then sent it first to his mother (who he had trained on texting when he first went out on the road.) Then he sent the picture to his twitter with the simple caption #thesechicksdigme. The little family then walked over to the couch to play, and bond more, causing Josie for once to not worry about getting work done.


	135. Chapter 135

Tay sat home after Corey and Josie left sitting on her lap top going through twitter and answering random questions. She spent an hour doing that then grabbed the keys heading to the post office to get her fan mail. She was shocked to see all she had as she had forgot to check on it for the last few weeks or so.

Tay sat at the kicthen table going through it all, Pip layed on her lap as a few of them had some kitty toys for Pip. She tweeted a thanks for her fans that had sent toys for her kitty, she made sure to say that Pip was enjoying them. Tay set her phone down and picked up an envelope that was pink. She carefully opened it and pulled out the letter and unfolded it. Wrote in pink color crayon by a little girl.

_Tay,  
>I dont know if you member me, but you are my hero Tay. I dont have anyone to look up to so I picked you. Im happy you got the title from Kelly. I hope I can meet you again.<br>Love Ally._

Tay smiled and looked through the pictures that fell out. Tay smiled flipping the envelope over getting a peice of paper. She noticed the girl lived in Tampa, but was a bit shocked to see she lived at a foster center. She looked the place up and saw that she could still go visit but they would be closing within a few minutes after she got there. Tay smiled knowing she would go tomorrow morning. Tay picked Pip up who was tired from playing with his new toys and went to bed.

Tay rolled over and her arm fell across a hard chest. She opened an eye and saw it was Matt and she moved closer to him. Matt put his arm around her and they both drifted back to sleep.

Tay walked out of the shower seeing Matt playing with Pip on the bed. Tay smiled walking up to Matt, she ran her hands up his back, and down his chest. Matt smiled. "Hey baby" Matt told her.

"Hey wanna come with me today?"

"Where are we going?"

"Remember that little girl I told you about, that said I was her hero?"

"Yea Ally right?" Tay nodded. "Why are you going to visit her?"

"She sent me the pics we took and she lives a foster center." Matt sighed.

"We're not adoptting her Tay."

"I didn't say I wanted to Matt. I just wanna visit her."

"Ok, come on lets go. She seems special to you."

"She is, you'll love her." Tay smiled at him. They walked out Pip running after them jumping onto the little table by the window and watched his parents leave him behind. Pip curled up on the table and fell asleep.

Matt laced his fingers with Tay's and they walked into the place. They were greeted by an older lady her black hair was mixed in with grey hair, she had it up in a bun.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked. Tay explained who they were looking for. And the lady explained that her parents were killed by a drunk driver about a month ago and that she didn't have any family, and the ones she had didn't want anything to do with her. Tay hugged Matt and saw that he was thinking about something.

"Would it be possible for us to take to her home and see how she fits in with us?" Tay smiled. The lady sighed.

"We do, but you two are wrestlers, and it wouldn't be a good a life for her. She needs to be able to go to school, make friends. And she can't when she's on the road, it's not a life for her."

"Please it would mean a lot to us. I'm only on the road Sunday afternoon's through Tuesday mornings right now. Mr. McMahon would change the schedule for both of us. She can be schooled on the road getting all the attention she needs. Plenty of other superstars bring their kids with them. Just gave us a chance."

"Are you two married? We don't deal with couples that aren't married as the child ends up coming back as the relationship didn't work out."

"We're planning the wedding now." Matt told her.

"Fine fill these papers out, I'll go get her." Tay took the papers and filled them out.

"You sure about this Matt?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked to do it."

"So much for not adopting her, and you haven't even seen her." Tay smiled up at him.

"I couldn't help it. I just felt so bad for her."

"Aaww my baby has a heart, a very kind and caring heart." Tay kissed him. Matt smiled.

"Tay" Ally yelled running up to her. Tay kneeled down hugging the girl. Ally looked up at Matt. "What's Evan Bourne doing here?" She whispered to Tay.

"You can call him Matt, and I'm gonna marry him in a year, once the wedding has been planned."

"I'm I going home with you guys?" Matt kneeled down, smiling at the brown haired, hazel eyed little girl.

"You will be, but first we gotta stop and get you a few things."

"Otay, I'm 7 gonna be 8 in 3 days."

"She knows that is not going to a be permanent thing. You got until noon next Wednesday to have her back, we'll go over things then." The lady told them. Matt picked Ally up and told the lady they would be here. They left going to the store and getting everything Ally would need. They planned on having a little party for Saturday, Matt even called in and told Vince and he let Matt skip out on the weekend house shows. The only thing they had to worry about was Pip and what there friends were going to say. Tay texted Mike and told them they were gonna need to use his room for the next week as it was the only other bed in the house. Mike told them it was fine and he would see the little girl when he came over later.

They walked into the house Pip taking to Ally quickly and never leaving her side. Tay got the the bedding and made up Mike's bed and made sure their wasn't anything that Ally didn't need to see anywhere. Tay moved his stuff to a different room and got the room turned into a room for a little girl. If it turned out that the girl was gonna stay with them for the long run then they would give her a different room.


	136. Chapter 136

Josie was playing with Ink when she heard her phone beep. She picked it up and saw a text from Tay asking if she had ever planned a birthday party for an eight year old girl. She was confused because she couldn't think of any neighbors, nieces or nephews that Tay would ask that question with. She figured someone must have had some friend she didn't know of who had a kid. She was going to text her back, but from experience of the last day she knew Ink didn't approve of her texting. The whole time she would try to jump on her hands. So shejust picked up the phone and dialed while she threw a toy to Ink to chase.

"Hey," Tay said answering the phone. Josie couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed a little off just from the voice.

"So you are trying to help someone have a party for their daughter?" she asked.

"Um, we'll kind of, but not really."

"What do you mean? Is it one of those Make–a-Wish parties you superstars do?"

"Um, no. I we'll, Matt and I kind of have a little girl named Ally staying with us right now." Josie could tell in her voice that Tay was nervous about what her friend would say.

"So you have a kid?" Tay said yes, "Like an actual kid or like a baby goat? Cause those are kids too I think."

"No. Like an actual little girl." Josie was quiet on the other side of the phone.

"Wow. This is definitely a bit shocking and unexpected. Did you and Matt kidnap her or something?" Tay laughed but decided to explain.

"You know about my past and all, so for years I've been visiting kids who are in foster care and have no one to make them smile. Ally had written a fan letter, and I had met her before. And I then found she had written another one. When I first met Ally it was with her family, but the second showed she was in foster care nearby. So I had to go visit, and see how she was. The woman told us the story and I know Matt felt bad. So she's going to stay with us for a week, and her birthday is during it. I would love to give her a home, or if they let us at least be foster parents. But the woman seemed a little nervous with our travel schedule."

"Wow. That's super nice of you, Tay. And this is probably going to make her smile for a long time. But a kid is a big responsibility. I know you can handle it, but this is going to change your life forever. And it ends the honey moon phase before it even starts."

"I know it does seem crazy and out of nowhere. But it just feels like the right thing to do, ya' know?"

"And what's going to happen when you guys go on the road?"

"We'll she'd be able to come with us on the weekends. And WWE has a lot of kids. Stephanie and HHH's girls, Rey's kids, and some of the staff are always running around. And they have tutors on staff. And I can talk to the schools and all."

"Ok. We'll I'm going to give you permission for this week to put all my wedding request on hold. Focus on that and helping her and bonding."

"We'll at least I should have an idea of date soon for you. They were a little iffy about us not being married."

"That's not a major problem," Josie told her to help her calm down, "If it becomes one, we go down to the court house and get it done. Then we can always plan the dream wedding for a later date. Ok, shit you have a kid. I thought my scariest conversation this week was going to be when I called your future mother in law. Have you told your brother yet?" Tay was silent. "You might want to do that. With him moving down here soon, he's going to notice. But enough about this stressful stuff, tell me about Ally so we can figure how to give her the best birthday she's ever had. If they don't let her stay with you, and are idiots, we are going to make sure this is the best day she has this year if not ever. What does she like?"

Tay told her she was dressed like a girlie girl but she wasn't quite sure that was her style. She was very talkative so she had no doubt they would learn more throughout the night. However, the one thing they all definitely knew for sure was she was a wrestling fan. Josie told her that was what they should focus on. Josie couldn't hide the excitement of ordering a WWE themed cake which would give them ideas of what the wedding cake should be. They were both torn if they should try and get the kids from the foster care to come over. They didn't want them to feel bad or jealous. Then they realized Tyler would probably come, and he was kind of like a little kid. Josie knew Mrs. C had some grandchildren who lived local, so she figured maybe they would want to come over.

After not too long they had a basic plan. Josie had been trapped in the apartment all day so she said she'd have Corey bring her to the party store so she could get them more ideas. She had been planning that trip anyway to see what they would have if she had to make a bridal shower happen. Josie then gave Tay the instructions to call her brother, and then go have fun with Ally. She still couldn't believe it, but would support Matt and Tay with whatever they wanted to do.

Ink was cuddled in her lap by the time they got off the phone. She still couldn't believe they would jump from everything that had happened, planning a wedding and adding a kid to the mix. However, she also knew if any two people could handle it and would excel at it, it would be the two of them. About an hour later Corey got home and asked her what she did all day.

"Played with Ink, did some wedding things, and helped plan a birthday party for a little girl who Tay wants to be her daughter." She heard Corey trip over something in the other room.

"Like a kid kid?"

"Yea. An actual kid. I hope I don't scare her when we go over for the party."

"Seriously, you are messing with me right?"

"Nope. It seems Tay knew this little girl who recently lost her whole family. And they bonded and are going to see how it works out."

"Shit."

"Yea, I couldn't imagine having a kid right now. But I guess they skipped the diaper stuff, but I'm still in shock too. But if I can help make this little girl's big day better, I will. I wonder if Tay is going to bring her to FCW on Thursday."

"It would be a good place to help her get adjusted before the fans floating around at WWE shows."

"Supposedly Vince was very supportive. Hopefully he has good intentions, but I have a feeling he does."

"Or he's hoping that this child will be his next big second generation super star," Corey laughed.

"Possibly. But I'm also wondering if he has a soft spot. Kind of shocking with the shit he's pulled but he might just have a heart and soul. Are you tired?"

"No, what's up?"

"Can you get my high speed FCW wheel chair. I want to go see if I can find stuff for this party. If not, I need to make some calls."

"No problem, but only if you let me carry you down the stairs. Do you think Ink will be fine on her own?"

They turned to find her and she had already gone into her cat bed to sleep as if she knew. They laughed and they headed out. Both still shocked with the reason why, but perfectly fine with what they were going to be able to do, and hopefully make everyone happier. They knew they would have to watch their language around the new one, but seeing the smiles on Tay and Matt faces would make it worth it.


	137. Chapter 137

Tay got off the phone with Josie and called Jason up. She wasn't sure what he would say about all of this. She could only hope he would be on her side. Tay looked out the window and saw that Matt and Ally were getting out of the pool. Tay smiled seeing how good Matt was with kids.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" Jason asked answering his phone, taking a break from packing his stuff up. He was excited to be moving, just hated that he had to pack all his stuff up. Tay took a deep breath.

"You gonna be in town this weekend?"

"I can be why?"

"You know how I'm always going to visit kids in foster care." Jason told her he knew about that, and was happy that she spent time giving back to all the kids that had nothing. "Well I met this little girl named Ally and she had lost her parents. I went to visit her, but uh Matt decided we should adopt her if this weeks trial period works out."

"I knew one of these times you would be bring one of the kids home with you. I just wasn't sure Matt would be ok with that. I've thought about you doing something like this since you first started to go and I always thought that I would be pissed at you for doing that. But Tay if this is what you and Matt want then I'm happy for you. But you have to remember that you cant give her back if it doesn't work out."

"I know that Jason, we want this we do. She's already wrapped around Matt's finger. No matter what happens from here on out, I want her to be apart of my family Jason. She does fit in, we just gotta make sure she can cope with the travel schedule."

"That's not going to be easy for her, but if you want her to be apart of your family so bad you will figure everything out, you always do. I support you on this Tay. It's a good thing for all of you."

"Thank you Jason." Tay told him happy and relieved to hear that he was ok with everything.

"You're welcome Tay, but what's going on this weekend?" Tay filled him in on the birthday party for Ally. Jason told her that he had to be done in Tampa on Monday so he would just come down a few days before that and meet his future niece. They talked about a few other things before hanging up. Tay walked downstairs and saw that Matt was sitting on the couch Ally sitting on his lap sleeping, and Mike sitting by Matt watching the Powerpuff Girls. Tay giggled and sat down between the brothers.

"You guys don't have to watch this anymore since Ally is sleeping."

"But Blossom is the best." Matt whined

"You would like Blossom, since she is the parent to the other too. But Buttercup is the the best."

"You only say that because she is a tomboy and like you Mike." Matt told him sticking his tongue out.

"Now, now children. Bubbles is the best, end of discussion." Tay told them. Both Mike and Matt went to protest but Tay gave them both looks and they sat back and finished watching the cartoon. Tyler walked into the house. Tay rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that he wouldn't even knock on the door, but that was Tyler for ya.

"Sweet Powerpuff Girls." He exclaimed. Alley moved alittle on Matt's lap but didn't wake up. "Bubbles is the best."

"Ha told you." Tay giggled. She then explained everything to Tyler. Even the little girl on Matt's lap. Tyler wasn't going to voice his opinion well Ally was present, as he didn't want her to hear what was being said and end up hurting her feelings. Instead he just told them he was happy for them for helping the little girl out and that he would be more then happy to come over for the party.

When Thursday rolled around, Matt was going to keep Ally and Tay was going to ride with Tyler and meet up with Corey at the arena. They sat around waiting for who ever to show up.

"So are you going to bring Ally tonight to the show?" Tyler asked.

"Yea, it will be easier for her to adjust backstage if she's here first." Tay told them.

"What made you decided to want a kid all of a sudden?" Corey asked.

"I didn't want a kid but when we heard about what happened to her, it hit close to home ya know. And it got to Matt and it just felt right. She fits in and even Pip loves her. I know Matt and myself have been through so much but with the wedding things are better and having Ally around works for us."

"What about wrestling?"

"I'm not leaving, she will come along and everything will be taken care of. We got it covered if we do adopt her. It's not for certain right now." Tay told them a few guys walking in. They dropped what they were talking about with Ally. After watching them for a few hours they had narrowed it down to two guys. Corey got into the ring and worked with both guys and then Tyler did the same. Tay knew what guy it would be and who he would be teaming up with. Tay had talked it over with Tyler and Corey and they both agreed on it. Corey left to get Josie and Tay went off to find the guy that would be joining them.

Matt showed up with Ally, who was smiling from ear to ear. Ally had seemed to fit in pretty well backstage. She wasn't sure what to make of Josie yet. They had found their seats and waited for the show to begin. After the first few matches Tay, Tyler and Corey walked out.

"We held try outs for one lucky guy in the back to join us this morning and the best fit for us. Please welcome the newest memeber Jake Carter." Tay announced. Jake Carter walked out. "Now we will get the tag titles when Corey and Jake compete for them and we will have the Florida HeavyWeight title when Seth Rollins wins it." That brought out the current tag champs Bo and Husky they started a brawl with Jake and Corey. Leo Kruger came out and started to brawl with Seth. Tay stood back and let them fight it out as Tyler, Corey and Jake got the upper hand and tossed the other three out of the ring. Then a 6 man tag match was made for next week, the team of Tyler, Corey and Jake vs Leo, Bo and Husky. Tay and the guys made their way to the back for the show to end. They sat around and got to know Jake better. His real name is Jesse Allen White and he is the son of Vader.


	138. Chapter 138

Josie wasn't quite sure how she felt about Ally yet. It wasn't anything against the kid, but it had been along time since she had to deal with one. She knew she had to watch her mouth, which was a little tricky all together. Yea, Corey had had some younger cousins running around at the little bbq, but she could tell by the looks in Matt and Tay's eye, they would do anything to be able to let Ally stay. That put a little pressure on the birthday party too, just incase she wasn't able to. It wasn't that she didn't like Ally, she could tell she was a very nice little girl. It was just the fact that she was a little girl that made it awkward sitting next to her. Also there was the fact that she seemed to be trying to figure out what she thought of Josie as well, and there was a lot of staring involved with that. Josie was sure if she didn't look the way she did at the moment, it might've been a little less for the little girl to take in.

A lot of the normal FCW fans had come over to ask Josie how she was. She was a mini celebrity with them just because of how much she stood out and was always there. Some figured out she was dating Corey, but the hope of being friends with someone on the inside was a major draw to most of them. While they talked to her, Josie couldn't help but notice how Ally was just listening. Josie tried to talk to her a little, but she could tell that she made her nervous. Once the bruising faded hopefully that would help with that problem. She knew Tay had mentioned her to Ally, but she knew it was a scary sight from her own experiences with the mirror in the morning and didn't blame her for being nervous. Finally after a little bit, Ally got up the courage to ask.

"How did you hurt your leg?" she asked innocently. Josie saw Matt look nervous. It was a normal question but with how Ally had lost her parents, he was worried how she would react. Josie completely understood, and went through her mind to figure the best way to answer.

"I had a motorcycle. I'm kind of klutzy, I fell off and the bike landed on my leg. Luckily the leg is the worst of it, and my face is a little scarier than it normally was," she tried to tease.

"Do you have to wear it a long time?" Ally asked concerned.

"Hopefully not too long, but I'm not sure. I'm kind of getting tired of Pip trying to attack it thinking it's hurting me. He's a tough kitty." Josie figured bringing up the cat would be a way to bond well.

"You know, Pip?" The little girl's face lit up.

"Yup. I cat sit when Matt and Tay go out on the road and I helped," she paused because she was already to call Tay her Mom but she didn't know what quite would happen with that yet and didn't want to get the child's hopes up, "Tay pick him out. She was stuck at home and needed someone to keep her company. He wasn't a fan of Matt at first which I also found hilarious."

Ally turned to Matt.

"Pip didn't like you?" she asked him surprised.

"I think he really just liked Tay more," Matt laughed, "But Josie figured out a bribery trick so now me and him are buddies."

Then the question they knew was coming came up.

"Did you wrestle before you got hurt, is that how you know Mr. Matt?" Ally asked. Luckily this was a kid so easy to get passed the easy stuff. Josie could've told Ally she was a super hero, and for a little while, the kid would probably believe it.

"Nah. I just seem to have a lot of wrestler friends. Matt and I were friends and I met Tay through him. I also knew who he was from watching him on television. Then when they were both away I randomly met Corey, who you'll see later." Ally seemed to like the reasoning and asked her about Corey. When she described him to her, and then took out her phone to show her pictures so she would know who he was. Ally then saw pictures of Ink and Josie told her all about her. She explained how Tay had gone with Corey to pick her out. She explained she was kind of bummed with having to wear the cast, and they thought it would be a good way to cheer her up, which it did. The little girl laughed at the name Ink being chosen for the kitten, especially with how Josie and Corey were covered with tattoos. She asked if the tattoos hurt when they got them and why they chose to get them.

"We'll I like to think of my tattoos as a yearbook of my past and present. Most of them mean something specific to me. I have one for the little old lady who lives in next house over from Matt and Tay's over my heart because of how close we are. She kept me company before I met Corey a lot when Matt and Tay went away," she semi lied, "I have the word Heel, which is what they call bad guys in wrestling on my hip for all my wrestling friends. But the ones on my knuckles are the newest ones." She held them out for Ally too read. She told Ally she was impressed with her reading skills, and explained Corey partially inspired them. She explained she chose to have Live Life on there, to remind her that no matter how bad things may seem, there are people who love her and that she needs to enjoy everything life has to offer.

"I think I want that tattoo when I grow up," Ally said with a smile facing Josie, so completely missing Matt almost pass out thinking about that in the seat next to her. Josie had to bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Tell you what," she said to Ally, "I'm always looking for new tattoos ideas. Being that we are friends now, think up something fun that makes you smile and I'll get it added to me for now. Then when you are 18 we'll talk about you getting one." She put out her hand and Ally took it, shaking to the agreement.

Ally was getting really into trying to figure out what Josie should get and it was making Matt a little more nervous. His possible daughter was already obsessed with tattoos, he was in trouble. Luckily for Matt the show started so Ally was distracted.

Ally really enjoyed the show and by the end she and Josie had bonded. She took Matt's hand as they went to find the other's backstage. Josie was excited to meet Corey's new tag partner, as she slowly moved behind Matt and Ally with her crutches. She had been shocked when Tay had told her about Ally, but she completely understood and hoped they were able to be the ones to give her a good loving home. While Corey was in the ring though, something caught Josie's eye. She knew his ink really well and spotted a stick of dynamite or something that she didn't remember seeing before. However, she did recognize the style being similar to hers, especially the little spark that was definitely just like the star she had. She made a note to herself to ask him about it.

Once backstage Ally saw Tay and Matt let her run to her. Him and Josie just stood there watching for a little bit.

"Did you ever think a year ago you would be engaged and hoping to help a child in need have a good home?" she asked him. He was unsure how to answer, wondering if this was somehow a trick question with their past. But he answered honestly, that he never did, not once. "We'll, Matt, I'm really proud of you for how far you've come and how much you've grown up. And I'm glad to call someone as special as you my friend." They were pretty much friends, but this was the first time Josie had actually said it.

"Thanks, Josie. It means a lot, especially with what I did to you, and all." She turned her crutch and gave him a hug.

"I always knew you were a good guy, Matt. Stupid, but good guy. However, I think a lot of guys have that issue," at that moment Tyler decided to walk by, "Some more than others." He hadn't heard the beginning but looked at them strangely before continuing to the others as they laughed. "I really hope they let her stay with you," Josie continued, "You and Tay would be excellent parents and the best thing for her. No doubt in my mind. And she might have saved you from having the wedding I was planning."

"Should I be scared?"

"Probably. But luckily for you, I can't put a bridesmaid, or maybe even maid of honor into a leather dress, when she's eight years old."

"Thank you for helping with this all by the way. With us taking Ally in, I don't have any clue how we'd be able to handle it."

"Thank you guys for letting me. Hopefully I don't fuck it up. However, I do need one thing from you right now, even if I gave you guys off with the wedding decisions."

"Anything I can do to help I will. You know that."

"I need your mother's phone number." A flash of panic showed in his eyes. "Oh trust me I'm not looking forward to it either. I was going to just ask Mike for the number, but if I am going to be sweating through that conversation, you will be too."

"What do you need to talk to my mom about?" he asked pulling the number up on his phone. Josie just answered "Stuff" to him. She wanted to talk to his mom about what color she was thinking to wear so when her and Tay talked she'd know what dresses that wouldn't clash. Also she wanted to see if she could get some baby pictures to put a little video together for the couple. They would have it shown at the reception and it was a cute way to show the couple. She already had called Jason, who was working on it, and she had asked Mike to see if he could find any good ones from the independent days. She also hoped his mom would have pictures of Matt and Tay together. If not, she had an ok number, and knew where the key was hidden to raid the house when they both went out on the road again. Matt was scared so he went over to what he hoped would be his own family.

Josie was watching them for a few minutes smiling when Corey came up to her.

"So everything good with the kid?"

"Yea, she's really sweet. And I have a feeling we'll be the ones taking her for her first tattoo someday. You should've seen Matt's face when she said she wanted a knuckle tattoo. Speaking of tattoos, when is this one from?" She asked lifting his sleeve to get a better look at it.

"Damn, I wanted to show it to you. I went to your place earlier in the week and got it added. I've been working with your friend on it for a few weeks now. I wanted to add something special for you." Corey actually looked shy, and afraid she would yell at him. But she didn't her eyes soften.

"I'd need more skin to tattoo how much you mean to me. I can't even explain or express what you've done for me the last few months. I love you so much." She pulled him down for a kiss, that ended up being more passionate and lasting longer than planned. Somehow they kept her crutches up, and the only thing keeping her really up was Corey's arms. The only thing that stopped them though was Tyler calling out there was a kid over here. They held themselves back from flipping him off and just laughed, both turning red.

"Imagine how it's going to be when they have to explain the birds and the bees to her," Corey whispered. Josie giggled getting a hold on her crutches again and bring Corey over to officially meet Ally.


	139. Chapter 139

Ally looked Corey over, not really sure what to make of him. Corey tried not squirm under her graze but he was finding it hard not to.

"I'm Ally." She told him.

"Hi Ally, it's nice to meet you, I'm Corey." He told her getting down to her level. She smiled at him but her smile turned into a yawn.

"Time to get you back to the house Ally."

"Ok Matt. It was nice meeting you guys." Ally told them as she walked off with Matt and Tay. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off. By the time they got home Ally was out like a light. Matt carried her in and put her into bed. Tay locked up and went upstairs getting ready for bed herself.

She loved having Ally around but she was starting to miss her alone time with Matt. But her alone time with Matt wasn't what mattered, she had alittle girl down the hall that needed a home and a family more then Matt and Tay need to have alone time. Tay pulled the covers back and got into bed, she didn't even have her little cat to keep her company.

Matt turned the lights off, seeing Pip running to the bedroom Ally was in and moewing at the partcially opened door wanting in. Matt pushed the door open letting Pip into the room. Pip jumped onto the bed careful not to disturbed Ally. Pip curled into a ball snuggling up to her and drifting off to sleep. Matt left the door open just enough so Pip was free to come and go as he pleased. Matt walked into the bedroom smiling seeing Tay deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Matt asked slipping into bed.

"Everything. I love having Ally here, I just miss you." Tay told him snuggling into him.

"What don't you want her here?" Matt asked her. He too was missing the alone time but he would never trade in a girl that need a family for that. They could always find ways to have alone time when they really needed it.

"No I want her here I do, I just miss spending time with you, but it's nice to get time away from you." Tay joked. Matt pouted and started to tickle Tay. She laughed and when they finished there little tickle session they snuggled up to each other and drifted off to sleep. They were woke up early the next morning as Ally jumped on their bed.

"Ally what are you doing?" Tay asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Matt said we were going to Disney World today." Ally said excitment wrote all over her face.

"Ok, why don't you go get ready and we'll get ready and we'll head out ok?" Tay asked her. Ally nodded her head and ran out of the bedroom. "You could've told me about this Matt." Tay told him getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"It slipped my mind Tay, why are so pissed about this? I want her to have fun well she is with us."

"I want her to have fun too Matt, I'm pissed you didn't tell me you planned a trip to Disney World. Plus you didn't talk it over with me before you told her. That's all." Tay told him closing the door. She wasn't mad they were going, just pissed at Matt for not telling her about it when he had plenty of time to tell her. She wanted Ally to have all the fun she could have well she was here with them, but she just wanted to be let in on things. She really wished Matt would've talked to her about this before telling Ally about it. She was starting to doubt that a having a kid was a smart choice for them right now. But she knew that Matt wasn't good with kids since he's not a father and it would only take time to get into the swing of the things with a kid around and soon enough things wont be so bad.

They all got dressed and headed out the door. Stopping at a small cafe and getting something to eat before heading on the road to Disney World. Ally was practicly jumping in her seat with joy.

Once there they got the Mickey ears and wore them as Ally made them. It was all fun, and today everything was Ally. First they went off to Disney's Animal Kingdom park. They went to every attraction they had before heading over to the Magic Kingdom they did everything they could there, they would be coming back later to watch the firework display later on. They headed over Disney's Hollywood Studios, they did very little over there as most of it Ally didn't have an interest in. Lastly they headed over to the Epcot Theme Park, it took them longer there as they had to keep stopping so Ally could get her picture with all her favorite Disney characters. And finally it was time to watch the fireworks so they head back over there. Once that was finished they headed home with a very tired little girl.

Matt once again carried a sleeping Ally to her room and laid her down. He was really hoping that they would be able to keep her as he was already getting attached to the little the girl and couldn't imagine his life with out her in it. Matt kissed her forehead and headed upstairs to see Tay out cold. Matt smiled. He really didn't think he is life would change this much over the last year, but he was happy it did. He had everything he needed at the moment. A great girl, amazing friends, alittle cat that had finally started to like him, even if he did have to bribe Pip, and a very cute little girl down the hall from him. All he needed now was the wedding and then alittle boy, but that could wait a few years.

The day of the birthday party Matt took Ally to go play with Chase for a few hours so Tay and Josie could get the place set up. At first Matt didn't want to leave, with Josie having the cast on her leg, he wanted to stay and help, but Tay told him that Mike, Tyler, Corey and Jason would be here to help and they wanted it to be a surprise for Ally. He was convinced that he was helping and doing his part by getting Ally out of the house.


	140. Chapter 140

Once Matt and Ally were gone Tay sent out a mass text, and a short time later Josie showed up followed by Corey who was holding a lot of bags.

"Does she suspect anything?" Josie asked as she walked inside and was soon run into by Pip. "Thank you, Pip. But it's ok."

"Not at all," Tay answered picking up the trouble maker kitten and laughing at him, "She did seem kind of bummed though I wasn't going with them." Josie was looking through the bags.

"What did you tell her you had to stay here?"

"I said I had to help Mrs. Clover and drive her to the doctors. She seemed ok with it, but still bummed. But we should have a few hours to get everything ready."

"Good good. Especially if I forgot anything and we need to run to the store." Tay looked through the bags and commented that they probably had more than enough stuff. It was definitely a wrestling themed party. "I wish I had a little more time to plan. I so would've had plates made with you guys on it."

"There are people who can do that?"

"Almost anything you can imagine, I can make happen. Ya know, as long as it's legal. And even if it's not, I probably have ways and connections." Josie laughed. She pulled out a list and went over things. Jason was the only one she trusted to pick up the cake so he was going to do that later. A short time later the boys got there and Tay and Josie put the decoration plan into action. It bugged Josie who with events, even a child's birthday party, she couldn't fix any imperfections she thought she saw. She stood mostly by Tay because she was the one who would be safest from her trying to beat with her crutch if they messed up. She was telling her how proud she was of Matt for stepping up. Tay she knew would be a good mother. But Matt had finally showed he grew the set of balls she had been telling him to for awhile. He saw something wrong, saw how he could fix it, and Josie knew that their house would be the perfect environment for Ally to grow up. She also warned Tay that she would give her lots of sugar and fake tattoos if she ever watched her.

"I hear she's planning a tattoo for you?" Tay asked putting a WWE themed table cloth on the patio table. Josie laughed.

"Yea. I have the heel tattoos for most of you guys, and she was interested in all of them. Kids love colors so it amused her. I figured it could be a bonding thing, and keep her from trying to get a tattoo before you guys want her too someday down the road. I really thought your fiancée was going to die when she said she wanted knuckle tats. However, I do see her being the one to finally convince him he needs to get one. And not a fake one like last time, but a real one."

"Oh I can definitely see that too. She's only been with us a few days, and she has him wrapped around her finger. Plus Pip already seems attached. I really hope she gets to stay with us." Josie reached over and gave her friend a hug.

"Don't even think about that now. Right now, this is about helping Ally have the best birthday ever," she turned to see Tyler, Mike, and Corey standing around doing nothing, "And it would be a much better day if my helpers would actually get to work!" They jumped before laughing and then went back to making sure everything was ok.

A short time later the guest started to arrive. Josie was sitting at a table with Mrs. C when a little boy around 4 or 5 walked over to her.

"Were you the one who took my Nanny to get the tattoo?" he asked.

"Yup, I may have helped with the idea. I have one for her too."

"My Nanny was already the best and coolest Nanny EVER! But you made her even cooler." He put up his hand and she gave him a high five. Then he walked away leaving Josie and Mrs. C laughing. Mrs. C explained her grandkids could be handfuls but entertaining. She said she might have used them to get her kids back for how they behaved when they were kids.

"I sugar them up then send them home," she laughed.

"I so warned Tay I may do the same," Josie giggled, "So glad I'm not alone."

"Guys," Tay called out, "They're pulling down the street!" Everyone remained quiet and got ready to surprise Ally. Because she hadn't been around very long, they figured she wouldn't think anything of the extra cars that were parked on the street.

"Tay?" they heard Matt call out.

"I'm by the pool," she called out. The group got ready and the second Ally walked out the back and saw everyone they yelled "SURPRISE!" The little girl jumped and then her shocked face turned into a smile.

"You guys remembered my birthday?" she turned to Matt who was closest.

"Yup, and hopefully this is going to be the best party ever."

"I already know it's going to be," she said giving him a hug, and then running to find Tay. Josie was sitting over by the patio by the pool people watching and watching Ally walk from person to person (even if she didn't know them) and thanked them for coming. She got to Josie after a little while.

"Did you help Tay plan this? She told me you like to plan stuff, and you are helping with their wedding."

"Yup. I hope you are ok with the wrestling theme. Next year I'll hopefully know you even better, and then you can have a more insane party." Ally smiled.

"I love this theme, thank you. I've been thinking about your tattoo," she told her, "Would you get something I drew?"

"Of course. You think about it hard, because remember with anything that happens that tattoo will be forever."

"I like forever," Ally said before walking away.

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a blast. The boys were taking turns playing life guards and by the way Ally kept splashing Corey Josie figured she must like him a little bit. Matt and Corey playing with kids were so adorable to watch. And especially with Corey, such a turn on. She couldn't wait to get the cast off. She looked down at it and grumbled to herself. She was ready to get it off. It was annoying, and she had started to put a special glue over it to protect the signatures no matter what happened, which smelt so bad. The glue was supposed to protect them from rain from the random Florida thunderstorms, sand, and supposedly even flood damage. She wasn't completely sure it was the best thing to have around her for breathing, but the signatures were going to make some good money for a charity and it was worth it in her mind.

Finally it was time for cake, and the group headed inside to sing Happy Birthday. All that was left in the yard was Josie, because she was moving slow and had threatened anyone who tried to help her, and the little grandkid from before. Josie stood up and was about to head inside and heard a splash behind her. She thought the kid was heading inside, but something happened and he had ended up falling into the pool. She hadn't seen him in the pool with the others earlier but he had just been sitting there on the steps playing with the water so she wasn't sure of his swimming skills. She waited to see him come back up, but when he didn't she didn't hesitate another second. Using her crutches, she launched herself into the water and used her new found upper body strength to drag herself under the water to the boy. Luckily the cast made a loud enough noise Corey, Mrs. C, and some of the guys came running out. Josie hooked her arm under the grand child and pulled him up to the surface. His mom and dad were there and reached in to help the coughing child out of the pool and to a chair to make sure he was ok.

Josie tried to paddle but the weight of the cast and full outfit, were making it difficult to keep her head above the water.

"Big strong dumb wrestlers, a little help?" she asked. They all apologized for getting distracted by the kid, and Corey and Tyler grabbed her arms and pulled her out to the deck.

"He ok?" Josie asked catching her breath. Everything had happened to fast she didn't have time to even think about it."

Corey was behind her pulling her close.

"He's fine. Just a little scared. His parents thought he was already inside." By now everyone at the party was outside, and knew something had happened.

"My doctor is going to kill me," she laughed lightening the mood, "Now come on, where's that cake I was promised. Even if I did place the order, I hear it's pretty awesome."

Tay brought Josie over a towel and asked what happened. Josie told her it wasn't anything big. And also thanked her for the flowing skirts. Tay offered her clothes but she said she was fine, and she insisted to sing from the door while outside because she was drenched.

After the song the little boy walked over to Josie. His hair was still a bit messed up, but he was perfectly fine.

"Thank you for coming in after me," he said. She looked around but didn't see this as something he was being made to say by his parents, "I slipped trying to get up. I'm glad my Nanny knows some awesome people." He gave her a hug, and then went to get in line to get some cake.

After the cake was pretty much gone thanks to them chilling with hungry wrestlers, but the party was far from over. The little drama was long forgotten and everyone was having a blast. Mrs. C had thanked Josie but she told her it was nothing, the doctor wouldn't be too angry because she had an appointment anyway on Monday, and the signatures were fine. Plus it had felt pretty good to dive into the pool that day. It was almost time for presents when Ally walked over to Josie with a little piece of paper about the side of a post it in her hands.

"Do you have any tattoos to inspire yourself other than your fingers?" she asked.

"Kinda I guess."

"We'll I remembered you said a lot of them are like a year book. So I drew this for you and I think you should think about getting it." Tay then called for presents so she gave Josie the paper and ran to Tay. Josie unfolded the little piece of paper and inside was a stick figure. It had purple hair and a long red cape. Josie laughed and showed it to Mrs. C.

"You might not think what you did, and what you've done is a big deal, but someone does," She laughed, "Now let's see how much Tay and Matt spoiled her." The two then turned to the growing crowd and the smiling almost family. Josie wasn't religious at all, but sent up a quick little prayer just in case. If there was anything that could help them make this work and happen she was ready to try it. This is what Matt, Tay, and Ally all needed and deserved, and she hoped the people at the foster home realized it.


	141. Chapter 141

Ally opened up her presents and got mostly WWE action figures one of every kind possible. She got the wrestling rings to go with. She got a few clothes, but she wasn't thrilled with them ones unless they were WWE shirts. She got a few gift cards to various stores around Tampa. Alley got to Corey and Josie's present she tore into, a huge smile plastered her face.

"A tattoo kit." She exclaimed. Tay laughed as Matt almost passed out. But he quickly saw that it was all fake and quickly relaxed. Ally put that aside and opened Tyler's present. She looked up at him.

"Really you got me an 8x10 of yourself?" she asked

"Hey it's signed." he pointed out. Ally just rolled her eyes at him.

"That's everything you got me really Ty." She exclaimed.

"No it's not all the real present between Mike and myself wont be here until Thursday, you will get it then."

"Speak for yourself man." Mike said as Ally opened Mike's present.

"Really Mike you gotta be like Ty and give me a signed 8x10 too."

"That was to trick ya." Mike told her. "Your real present will have to wait a few days sweetie." Mike told her. She nodded her head.

"Ally sweetie you present from Matt and myself still needs to get set up, but it's outside in the box. But we got you a few others first." Ally smiled and opened the present's the first one was an alphabet heart tag in sterling silver. On a round link bracelet, 7.5" long. There was an A engraved on the heart. The second one was A necklace with an A pendant of round brilliant diamonds in platinum. Carat total weight .08. Both of them were from Tiffany & Co. Ally smiled and hugged them she then ran outside as Matt walked to the pool house and pulled out the box that was wrapped up. Ally quickly tore into the present her eyes got big as she saw the wrestling ring.

"Thank you." Ally said way to happy. She went around and hugged everyone saying thanks for everything. Everyone then decided to leave, and let her have time with her new toys and it was starting to get late. The only ones that remained where Josie, Corey, Tyler, Mike and Jason.

Ally had drug Tyler and Mike into her room and had them help her put tattoos all over her arms. She put a fairy on Tyler's hand. She gave Mike a pink and purple flower on his neck. She giggled as they proudly showed them off. Matt just shook his head at Ally with all the tattoos on her. He was lucky they would be gone when Wednesday rolled around. Ally ran outside with Matt, Mike, Corey and Tyler as they got the ring set up. Tay was going around cleaning up as Jason helped her.

"Are you sure about the wrestling ring?" Josie asked not sure they should have bought her a ring.

"Yes and if they dont let us keep her then we are gonna pay for her training when she gets older." Tay told them.

"That sounds good and all Tay, but don't get attached to her."

"I can't help it Jason, were both already attached. If they don't let us adopt her this time they will at some point because will make them see we are the only people for her. We wont give up until they let us sign the papers."

"Good for you Tay." Josie told her friend, happy that they weren't going to give up if they were told no.

Just as they got the ring set up it started to rain. But that didn't keep them from messing around in the ring. Tay had to usher everyone inside the house, once it started to pour. Tay put a movie on for Ally, which had Tyler and Mike arguing over who was the better dwarf. Watching them two was better then watching Snow White and the 7 dwarfs. The rain had let up just enough for everyone to leave, Mike wanted to stay and hang out with Ally some more they were planning a little camp out in the living room since it was raining outside. Sunday flew by and it was time for them to pack and head out for Raw.

Vince had made sure he met Ally and told them he would do whatever possible to help them out in keeping the little girl. Most everyone rushed around them to see what was going on. Ally was happy but scared, she hung onto Matt the whole time, being shy instead of her bubbly self. They had made it to their private locker room. Tay would be going out alone she was facing Eve as Kelly picked the match.

There was a lot of back and forth action. Tay at one point hit a massive clothline knocking Eve down. Tay went for the pin but Eve kicked out at 2. The match had went back and forth. Tay hit a Superplex to Eve from the top rope, setting Eve up for AirBourne. Doing the move in FCW was one thing but doing it on Raw was something else. Tay took a deep breath and jumped doing it perfect. Tat got the three count. She asked for a mic after the ref had raised her hand.

"Kelly you can send all the little plastic barbie dolls after me you want but I will break them just like I broke Eve. You wont get to me now or ever Kelly. After WrestleMania me and you are done." Tay dropped the mic getting out of the ring putting her title over her shoulder and walking off to the stream of boo's. Tay made her way to the locker room. She was shocked to see Ally sitting on Phil's lap reading a comic book with him.

"I see the Ally made a new friend with the Punk around here." Punk just smirked going back to the comic book.

"Nice match baby."

"Yea you almost do AirBourne better then Matt." Phil smarted off.

"Thanks for that Phil but it still needs work." Tay kissed Matt and headed off to shower. Matt didn't have a match on Raw, his match would air on Superstars. Once Tay was finished they headed off since Tay wasn't needed anymore. They caught the last of Raw at the hotel. Ally had curled up on the bed and fell asleep before Raw was even finished. Tay and Matt smiled hoping that this would be how it was all the time. They snuggled under the blanket on the other bed, drifting off very easily.


	142. Chapter 142

It was Monday morning and Josie was sitting in the doctor's office preparing herself to be in trouble for getting the cast drenched. It had dried out in the two days since her dive into the pool, but her biggest concern was mold or something gross growing on the inside making it harder to sell. She wasn't sure if it was actually doing it's job or not anymore anyway, but she was going to find out. Jason sat next to her in the office which was weird. She needed help on some wedding ideas so he had offered to help giving her a ride. It worked out better too because then Corey didn't have to run around. They had small talk and Jason filled Josie in on things that Tay liked as a child that she could fill into the video. She was still putting off calling Matt's mother, but knew that would have to be done soon. She wasn't sure what was going to happen on Wednesday with Ally but a date could be set a lot sooner with it. Finally the receptionist called her in. Jason was more the willing to go in with her, but she told him it would be fine. She laughed to herself that he was becoming protective of her. To think only a few months ago she found joy in messing with him a little. She wasn't sure if the protectiveness was a result of everything that had gone on the last few months and the reason behind her cast, or her relationship with Tay. Either way it was amusing, but she was glad she never had an older brother of her own.

She followed the nurse and they went to take a quick X-Ray to see how everything was healing up. She was amused how fast they could get the results onto the computer and ready for when the doctor finally came in. She sat on the table waiting, feeling bad that Jason was waiting to, when the doctor came in.

"So everything looks like it's healing up quite nicely. I see the cast has gotten some ink to match yours," he teased. He was a younger guy which made it easier and had dealt with his share of motorcycle related injures. "My nurse did explain there was a situation the other day."

Josie explained about the pool incident. He was impressed the signatures were still completely clear and she explained why. He asked if she had adjusted to it any better.

"To be honest, it's a bitch and gets in the way a lot. I can't wait until I can drive again. I feel bad enough having to be carted around the way I am."

"We'll being the inside is probably still holding some water I would prefer to remove this one. You aren't completely able to cast free yet, but I think we can at least move from the full leg to just below the knee down because of where the break is located. We had to do the full before just to make sure nothing moved out of wack."

"Now all you need to do is invent a softer cast," she laughed, "That would make my life even easier. I'm always afraid I'm going to kick my boyfriend in my sleep."

"I'm sure that's the only reason," he laughed knowingly, "But let's get this out. We can probably have the walking boot too, and if it doesn't hurt too much you can try and start to use that instead of the crutches all the time. I'll get my other doctor to cut this baby off, get the new one on, and just make an appointment for a few weeks and we're good."

Josie smiled. She checked with Jason and he said he had no plans and would be fine to wait. Not to long after Josie was holding the old cast, and walking out with what appeared to be a limp, so happy she had worn a skirt instead of shorts that day. As soon as her and Jason finished their errands she was going home for a much needed shave.

The two ran around to get some things and then Jason brought Josie home after she forced him to let her buy him lunch as a thank you. He dropped her off, and then headed back to Matt and Tay's. He was on cat sitting duty and it gave him a place to relax until he found his own place.

Josie walked inside and grabbed the special glue. She then headed out to the deck and sprayed the inside of the cast to hopefully stop it from becoming funky. Once that was done, she leaned it out of view of the window, and headed inside for a shower. She got slightly detoured by Ink, but after a playing session, Ink fell back to sleep, and Josie was able to continue to the shower. It felt so nice to not have that extra weight on her leg, and not having to cover up as much of it. After she shaved the water felt amazing on the newly uncovered skin. She had kept Corey updated throughout the day, but didn't mention the change in the cast. She figured she would let that be a surprise. She might tell him when he got home, or just tackle him when she got the chance. She made sure to feed Ink a little bit early, and they were settled down for a little nap when Corey came home.

Corey walked in expecting Josie to possibly be sleeping. He only thought that because she hadn't answered any of his texts asking what she wanted for dinner. He decided to just grabbed a pizza, and crept into the apartment. It had been a busy day trying to build chemistry with his new tag team partner. It wasn't bad, and they were able to figure out some fun moves in the ring together. He noticed it was quiet when heading in, and smiled seeing his girl and her kitten sleeping on the couch covered with a blanket. Ink lifted her head hearing movement and spotted him. She walked down Josie and jumped off the couch to say hello. Corey picked up the kitten and walked over to wake up Josie. He leaned over her placing a kiss on her lips, causing her to stir.

"Good Morning, Sleeping beauty," he teased, "I got some pizza." She opened her eyes, looking confused before smiling.

"Oh yea, I'm so hot with the fading bruises," she sat herself up keeping the blanket over her, "And how was your day?" Josie turned to give him a space to sit down, all while keeping her leg covered and straight so he wouldn't notice any change. He sat down and she curled up into him. He told her about how everything went and she told him she couldn't wait to see it live.

The kitten had left to do her own thing and sniff the pizza box when Josie's hand landed on Corey's thigh. He looked over to her but she pulled him to her mouth before he could even think about it. He was confused at first, because Josie had been forcing herself to let her urges get the best of her with the cast. Yea, they have fooled around a little, but this was the first time in awhile she was the influence behind it. And even when they did, it was on the bed because it was easier for her to move around. His curiosity got the best of him, so he let his hand wander. He was on her thigh now, and felt just skin. He went to the other leg, thinking he grabbed the wrong one, and once again skin. He tossed the blanket off and found Josie in only a nightgown, which she liked to chill in, but she no longer had the whole cast. The only bit of it was down lower on her.

"I can finally bend my knee again," she told him pushing herself up, and then him over so she was on top of him on the couch. She let her bad leg hang off the couch, but kept herself on top of him. His excitement grew and she felt it pressing against her stomach. His hands were everywhere.

"Bedroom?" he asked, "so we don't scar the kitten?" She didn't even respond just pulled him back to her. His muscles had been sore but he had no problem lifting her up and carrying her to the other room. He placed her on the bed and worked to remove his clothing and getting to his boxers. Once there he slid from the bottom of the bed on top her enjoying feeling her skin against his. He rolled to the side of her and just let his hand wander. It seemed like forever since she let him anywhere near her core, in fear of hurting him. He slipped his fingers under her panties and felt her all ready being ready for him. She proved that to him a second later rolling him over and climbing back on top of him.

"There will be enough time for touching and foreplay later. Right now, all I want is you." She leaned down kissing him again, while one hand got rid of any other clothing left keeping them apart and finally to what their sex addict ways had been missing out on.

A few hours later they were wandering around the apartment as the pizza reheated in the oven. Josie had made sure to DVR Raw, and they would've probably forgotten eating and the show if it wasn't for a text from Tay keeping them updated on how Ally did backstage. The best was a picture of her sitting on Phil's lap reading.

"They are in so much trouble when she gets older," Josie laughed, "Ally's already likes the bad boys covered with tattoos."

"We need to be there before she goes on her first date, just to watch Matt. That would be priceless." They both decided that they would just speak positively about what could happen. With the update Vince was willing to help, they figured the chances had even gotten better. Neither had ever thought they would get attached to a kid so fast, but there was something special about this little girl. Josie went over to her purse as Corey took out the pizza, pulling out the little piece of paper. She was unsure where it would go, but either way with how Wednesday went, she would go get it done soon. Lucky she had already made an appointment to go over how to fix up her sleeve work, so she figured might as well get it done then. Hopefully her artist would have an idea on how to fit it in. She was going to freak out with this latest chapter and insanity in Josie's life. Her life had become really insane in the last few months, but in some ways much more exciting. As she picked up a slice of pizza she looked down at her knuckles. She really for once was living life, and no amount drama or surprises could stop her. She smiled, sent up another prayer for Ally, and took a bite. Life was good, and that's all that mattered.


	143. Chapter 143

Instead of coming home Tuesday like normal Tay stayed and they sat in the box seats to watch the tapings of Smackdown's superstars and NXT before Smackdown. Ally seemed to love it. Before the show got started she met a few of the guys that she didn't the night before. She had stopped to talk Randy wanting to know about his tattoos. She had learned that he had a tattoo just for his daughter. Randy wished Matt and Tay good luck with Ally and went off to get ready for his match. She made sure to stay away from Kane. As he scared her even when he didn't have the mask on. She would hide behind Matt when they had stopped to talk him. They caught the earliest flight back Wednesday morning making sure they were at the center early. They had to know if they were going to be able to keep her or not. Tay was starting to get nervous on the car ride over. Matt placed his hand on her leg, gently making circles on her thigh getting Tay to relax some. They got to the center and headed in. They were met by a different person this time.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Jensen. I was told all about you guys. Please have a seat well I get the paper work started for you guys." Tay and Matt looked at each other with confused looks before sitting down. She turned and looked at Ally. "Ally sweetheart why don't you go see the others and get the last of your things." Ally smiled and ran off.

"What's going on?" Matt asked taking Tay's hand in his own.

"Over the past week we have had quite a few people stop in or call about how good Ally would be for the two of you and that you both are good for Ally. We're worried about her schooling the most, but we have faith in everything that we have heard. In order to fully adopt her we will have to check in every month or so for the first year."

"We'll do anything." Tay told her smiling.

"But there is one problem, we are aware that you two are engaged but we have also been informed about Matt cheating on you and we don't like to let kids go if there is a chance of the couple's not working out because over half the time they come back here."

"I don't know how you found out about our problems, but we have worked through them. We're happier now then we have ever been. Ally just fits into everything, we can't imagine our life with out her." Tay told her the nerves replacing the excitment she just had a few minutes ago.

"If you want us to get married before we adopt her we will. We will do whatever it takes."

"I can't say how we learned about it, but we have checked everything out about you guys. We have a few worries over the latest drama that has happened to you Tay, but it seems that part of your life is over with now. Would you guys consider going to marriage counsling?" That took Matt and Tay by surprise but they agreed that if they wanted them to go they would. They were told it wasn't needed at the moment but if they thought they saw some kind of trouble in one of the home meetings then they would make them go. "And you will get her enrolled into school?"

"Yes and we will get everything worked out for when she is on the road with us and if by chance she can't miss a day we have plenty of people around that can watch her for us. If they aren't family by blood they are family because that's what they have become to us over the last few months. We would never leave her with anyone we wouldn't trust. We have thought this over for the last week and even though it changes everything we want to do this, I know what it's like to be here thinking that no one wants you, that no one loves you, because everyone that walks through the doors wants to have a baby or the toddlers, but with Ally being 8 it's better for us and it's easier for her to adjust with everything. And for everything I have just went through it's over as I have no one else from my past to come after me, we want this, we want to look at the future not the past, and Ally being with us is the only way we want to see our future."

"Ok we will have to check with each person that would be watching her, we just have to make sure." Tay and Matt told her that was fine. They weren't sure how Josie and Corey would feel to that but they were sure that they would do whatever they could to help out. "Just fill out the paper work and we will need to arrange for a time today so we can see how Ally really is around you two, and who ever will be watching her when she can't go on the road with you. Plus we gotta check out your house and make sure that everything is good there." Matt and Tay filled out the paper work, giving it back to to Mrs. Jensen when they had finished. They agreed on a time later that night for everone to meet up at their house. They were shown back to the room Ally's stuff was in. They got her stuff packed up and put into the car before they went to find Ally saying bye to all the kids. They walked up to her, Matt picked her up.

"Ready to go home Ally?" Tay asked. Ally smiled and nodded her head. They stopped at the store to get whatever Ally needed so they could get her bedroom set up. They let Ally get whatever she wanted and like they had suspected she got everything WWE themed. They had let her pick her bed and dresser out. They got a few other things that Ally would need in her room. They had made plans for Tay and Ally to go out shopping for clothes the next day, they would see if Josie wanted to go along, but since she hadn't updated Tay about the cast she wasn't sure if Josie would be up to it or not. They got home Tay and Ally went in search for what room Ally wanted as Jason and Matt brought all the things in and had set up the bed and placed both the bed and dresser to where Ally wanted it. Matt and Jason got busy putting the desk together. Once it was no longer in pieces but a desk they got in the right place, putting the chair in her room. The guys left to get started on cleaning the rest of the house up well Tay and Ally got busy setting the room up. Ally told Tay she could do the rest and she quickly got started on moving all her toys and things into the room and putting them where she wanted to put them.

Tay walked downstairs and was shocked to see that Jason was cleaning the living room and Matt was busy cooking in the kitchen. Tay smiled walking outside. She smiled and walked next door to let Mrs. C know about everything.

"Hello dear, how did the meeting about Ally go? I could assume that it went good as she is still with you guys." Tay smiled and told her how it went and about the dinner that they were planning and what it was for. "I would be happy to come over and put in a good word for the two of you." Tay smiled giving her a hug. Tay told her thanks but she had to call Tyler and Josie to let them know. Tay sat down on the porch and saw Mike and Tyler pulling up to the house.

"How did it go?" Tyler asked getting out of the car with Mike.

"Yea is my new niece here?" Mike asked, trying to hold his excitment in. Tay laughed at him.

"Yea she's inside getting the rest of her room set up, but I need a huge favor from the two of you."

"We will do anything for you Tay." Mike said Tyler agreeing with him. Tay explained everything to them and they said they would be on their best behavior. Tay smiled.

"Matt's in the kitchen cooking, and Jason is cleaning up so don't make a mess and try to help out before the two of you run off to play with Ally." Tay told them as they walked in.

"Yes mother." Tyler said. Tay smiled happy that she was a mother. Tay pulled her phone out and called Josie.

"How was the meeting? Are you and Matt now a mom and dad with a very cute little girl?" Tay couldn't hold her laughter in with the way Josie was going on.

"Yes we are, would you mind coming over tonight, it's really important to us." Josie asked why. Tay explained it to her friend.

"Of course I'll be there and so will Corey, we'll do whatever it is that we need to do." Tay smiled and thanked Josie then hung up going back into the house. Tay walked over to Matt wrapping her arms around him resting her head on his back.

"Josie and Corey will be here, and Mrs. Clover will be over. I just really hope everything goes good tonight."

"It will baby" Matt told her turning around resting his hands on her hips. "It's going to be ok, and we have a meeting tomorrow to get Ally enrolled into school."

"Ok" Tay kissed Matt and went upstairs to change from the jeans and top she was wearing into a skirt and nice shirt. She walked past Ally's room hearing giggling, she looked into the room and saw that Mike and Tyler were busy tickling her. Tay smiled and walked downstairs getting the door when she saw Corey and Josie pulling into the driveway. Tay stood shocked in the door when Josie got out walking on her own into the house. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tay asked hugging Josie then hugging Corey.

"It's better a surprise." Tay agreed on that.

"Corey you can join Matt in the kitchen, since he is doing the cooking or you can go join Tyler and Mike upstairs with Ally, or help Jason clean, who happens to be around here some where."

"You let Matt cook? You're sure he wont posion anything or ruin it?" Josie asked.

"Yea he's a good cook, you'll see and no he wont."

"I'll leave you two be and head into the kitchen to see if Matt needs a hand." The girls sat down as Corey went into the kitchen. Tay told Josie about the mini shopping trip tomorrow with Ally and asked if Josie would like to come with now that she could walk on her own. Josie was more then happy to come along.

"Even though you told us to put the wedding plans on hold this past week, I have been thinking about it and it was a good distraction one night." Tay said getting up "But we have figured out the guest list, and I can't be so sure about my parents showing up or not, but they're on the list." Josie looked the list over. "We don't want a huge wedding and we have decided to get married here in Tampa somewhere, it would be easier for us. Plus I gotta ask you something." Josie looked over at Tay and saw that she was nervous in asking her whatever it was she had to ask.

"Tay don't get all worked up about it just ask me." Tay nodded her head taking a deep breath.

"First I want Ally to be the flower girl and I have talked to Matt about this and we both want Chase to be the ring bearer but what I really want to know is if you would be my maid of honour?" Tay asked not sure how to read her friend.


	144. Chapter 144

Josie laughed as she saw Tay was obviously nervous about what her response would be.

"Tay, breathe," She instructed her, "Are you sure? I mean what about your sister?"

"She may be my sister through family, but you've been more of a sister through the past months than she's ever been. Plus I trust you more than anyone else."

"What about Jason in a dress?" she teased, "You do realize you are giving me more power to boss people around than I already have right? And people in the know of all the shit that has gone on in the past months are going to be shocked at your choice?" Tay nodded and smiled, "Then I would be thrilled to be your maid of honor." She reached over and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you," Tay said, "Plus anyone who does know about our connect drama filled past would also know how much you've done for me and completely understand it. Thank you for taking that roll in my wedding."

"No worries, I already had ideas planned for the shower and such, so it just makes it easier no one has to battle with me. But you owe me, who did Matt pick as Best Man? That first dance is going to be interesting. They sometimes seem so awkward and it's fun to see how couples paired together react and talk throughout it."

"Probably Mike, but he wasn't sure yet."

"Oh that will be fun. But the look on their mom's face with all of my tattoos will keep me amused. I would try and cover some up, but I have too many and the makeup doesn't always work for a ton."

"If I didn't want my maid of honor to be themselves I would've asked my sister. Don't think for a second to cover up who you are. Matt is probably going to be the only one without ink in this wedding anyway."

Josie smiled then reached over towards her notebook and pulled some copies out of venues in the Tampa area. They were slightly interrupted by the sounds of running coming from upstairs.

"Oh the pitter patter of little feet and wrestlers who have the maturity level of children," Josie laughed. Ally ran into the room to look and see what they were doing. She looked at Josie and gave her a hug.

"You look weird in that outfit," she commented. Josie laughed but Tay's jaw dropped.

"I don't really hear that a lot when I dress like that. Remember, kids do not have censors, and yes I do look weird. I had to cover up to look more like a grown up for when the lady comes over later. You should see Corey. And look, I'm down to a smaller cast." She said lifting up her skirt just enough to show. Ally was excited and gave her a hug. "And once everything is done I have something else to show you ok." The little girl nodded and then looked at the folders and wedding pictures.

"I like these dresses," Ally commented, "Am I going to get to wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course. Any ideas you have you are going to have to help us with?" Tay said, "Because you are going to be the flower girl in it." Ally got really excited in being involved and also with helping plan her new mom and dad's wedding.

"Ally," Matt called from the kitchen, "Can you come show Mike and Tyler how the table should be set," Matt called out from the kitchen. She smiled at Josie and Tay and ran off to help.

Tay smiled before getting a worried look going over her face.

"You ok?" Josie asked. Tay nodded.

"I'm just scared if this doesn't go well. The lady knew about the past issues and wants us to go to counseling."

"Really? Who the hell would mention that stuff to her? Plus I think you guys have dealt with everything just fine. I mean, I may not have an official license for the whole psych stuff, but I think you guys have worked everything out just fine with a friendly kick to the ass at times." That got Tay to laugh, "But if that's what she wants fine. Compared to me, that should be a piece of cake. I understand you being scared, I think we all are which is weird. I never thought I would get so attached to a kid so fast. If it makes you feel better, I was scared too."

"You don't seem nervous."

"We'll you know how I deal with emotions," Josie unbuttoned her black buttoned down shirt. Her arms had bandages of getting tattooed recently. "I'll show you her surprise a little early too." She pulled up the back of her tank top and her back piece. On the tail of the Phoenix was a new little design. It was covered but she told Tay she could peek. She took it off revealing a little super hero with purple hair. The exact drawing Ally had given her. Tay covered it back up.

"She is going to freak out when you show her."

"That's why I haven't yet. We'll keep it on the down low. I want to keep her energy down so she's her normally good girl for everything."

"I'm actually shocked how well it fit into your design."

"It's like it was always meant to be there."

There was a knock on the door, and Josie quickly threw her button up back on. Luckily it was just Mrs. Clover who had a dessert, was dressed nicely and even brought out her pearls for the occasion. Ally came out to say hello and ask about how her grandchildren were.

Matt and Corey were pretty much done with the cooking when the lady from the foster care showed up. Ally gave the woman a hug and then took charge introducing her to everyone. Josie caught the woman checking out her knuckle tattoos at one point. For a second she wa regretting them, but then remembered their meaning. Josie was impressed at Matt's cooking and so caught the woman checking that the meal was balanced and all which amused her. She was proud of Mike and Tyler were behaving themselves and keeping Ally entertained.

After dinner went well the woman wanted to talk to everyone alone. Mrs. Clover went first because she needed to get home and to bed. Next was Josie. They did the interviews in the backyard away from everyone else.

"So Tay and Matt told us that you normally are in the area."

"Yes, ma'am. I work from home. I recently had an accident, so my schedule has been downgraded to just helping them plan their wedding. And even when I work, they are mostly on the weekend. Mondays and Tuesdays are my real weekend, so I would be available if Ally had school to help."

"And how do you get along with Ally? I'm sure this all has been a shocking development."

"It was definitely unexpected. I always knew they would be amazing parents, but I didn't think it would be quite so soon. I know you know all about how Tay and I met in the folder you have. And I want to tell you there is no issues between us. If you know about everything in Texas you know something weird happened. I was the one they called when her ex showed up at the house. Then when I found out about something in Texas, no matter how I felt after my accident I was on my way there. And I even put myself into danger to get into the house so Tay wouldn't be alone. I would and have risk my life for Matt and Tay, and now that includes Ally. I can't even remember them before Ally came into the picture. I've known Matt along time, and he's finally grown to be the man I always knew he was. And Tay is just an amazingly caring person who will go out of her way for anyone. They all need each other."

"Thank you very much. We are really worried about the schooling, but between you and the neighbor I think we should be ok."

"And even if it's not, her now Uncle Jason is moving to the area. Ok I just have a question just because I'm planning the wedding. Is the fact they are not married yet going to affect this in anyway?"

"No. I don't believe so. They agreed to go to talk to someone about previous issues, and as long as it goes well with the doctor they should be fine."

"We'll if there is anything I can do, here's my card," she said pulling one of them out of her pocket, "There's nothing more I want than this all to work out well."

"Thank you very much for your time," she told to Josie. Josie walked inside feeling like she did everything she possibly could to help the situation. She gave Corey a quick kiss and sent him outside to get his interview.

Josie walked into the living room seeing Ally playing with her wrestling action figures with Mike and Tyler. Her new hopefully parents sat behind them on the couch holding hands and looking nervous. Josie gave them a big smile to help relax them and sat on the ground next to the others.

"Who do you want to be?" Ally asked quickly including her into the game.

"I guess I'll be Nat, because you already have Tay…and she's the only one with fun hair," Josie laughed. They then continued the game playing and having a good time keeping Ally distracted so she wouldn't get nervous. The woman had decided to not talk to Ally that night, but at some random time in case anyone tried to coach her into saying certain things. However, everything of the day seemed to be catching up to Ally before the woman was finished and she yawned. The woman came in to get her next victim as Corey picked up Ally from the floor where she had fallen asleep. Josie told Matt and Tay they had it covered and he carried her upstairs with Josie following behind without noticing they were being watched.


	145. Chapter 145

"Mr. Black a word please." The lady asked walking back outside. Tyler looked nervous, he didn't know what to say.

"Just be honest Tyler, there's no need to lie about anything." Matt told him as he went out. Tyler sat down. He was freaking out on the inside he didn't want to say something to cause the lady to pull Ally from them.

"I've heard that you and Matt go back a few years."

"Yes ma'am. We met on the indy scene and it was him that convinced me to go to the WWE. He's a good person, he really is."

"Was it out of character for him to cheat?"

"Yes it was he has never done that since I've known him. The reason it lasted so long was because he had a heart and he didn't want to hurt anyone. He messed up that once, it wont happen again. He loves Tay and he loves Ally. Seeing the three of them together, it's perfect it really is. I can't imagine them with out her now."

"Alright. How well do you know Taylor?"

"I've known for a few years as we were in ROH together but I never took the chance to really know her until she moved down a few months ago. And I really can't think of anyone better to be a mother to Ally or father to that little girl. It only took a few mintues and they were a real family. You take that girl away from them all three of them are going to be upset but they wont give up until she's with them. You wont be sorry leaving her here. She will be taken care of."

"You wont come between them? Other then the little kiss you two shared on Raw and the two in FCW, it's been brought to my attention that you had feelings for her." Tyler sat there shocked trying to figure out how anyone other then the ones sitting inside knew about his feelings for Tay way back when. And they wouldn't say anything about that.

"I'm happy for Matt and Tay and want the best for them. I'm happy with my girlfriend. The only feelings I have for Tay are that of a friend and a younger brother. The kisses were part of storylines. I would never break my friends up for any reason. I'm gonna be by their side and support them."

"What about Matt and smoking Spice?"

"I'm not sure what that was all about. But he made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes and they have to live with them. He beat himself up over that. I'm sure it still upsets him to this day that he did it and not only did he get punished for it but so did Tay. I really believe that he learned his lesson. But you shouldn't take Ally away from them over that."

"You really think Ally will be happy with them?"

"I don't think Ally will be happy here, I know she will be happy. She will be looked after, go to school. She will have everything she needs. Matt and Tay will be the best parents she could ever have. Ally has been through so much already do you really wanna take her away from the people she cares about because you don't think they are good enough? I know them good enough to know they will never hurt Ally physically or mentally. You wont find anyone else that loves that girl like they do." The lady took that into thought and let Tyler go. He sent out Mike next. Mike was worried too. He was happy that his brother was stepping up to the plate on this, but he too couldn't imagine his brother and Tay with out the little girl. He was already having fun being uncle Mike again. She may not be blood but that's not what makes you family. It's the bond you bulid with someone.

"I don't know how she knows all that crap." Tyler said sitting down in the chair Mike just got outta. Everyone looked at him. He explained about the questions he was asked and what his answers were.

"That's fine Tyler. They seem to have found out about everything from our past, but we're not gonna let that ruin any chances, it's not about our past, it's what we can do for Ally now and in the future." Matt told them. Mike shortly walked back in with the lady.

"Where did your brother run off to Tay?" She asked looking around.

"He's out on the front steps, do you want to get him for you?"

"No that's fine I'll talk to him out there." She told them walking out. Once the door was closed Matt looked over at Tay. He wanted to get her mind off Ally for the time being.

"So did you tell Josie?"

"If you're talking about me being the maid of honor then yes she did, but I just wanna know who the best man is." Josie told him.

"I've been trying to figure that out from both my brothers, but really it can only be one as we have always been closer, and he may still be a kid at heart but he knows his stuff and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my best man. So Mikey brother dearest whatcha say?"

"Oh the joys of walking down the aisle with Josie and dancing with her yippie, but I think I can handle that. You really didn't have to ask, I already knew that I was going be your best man."

"Oh he's got jokes now that he knows it's for certain. Before he was worried he wouldn't get to be."

"Oh shut up Tay." Mike joked. Everyone joked around. Until Matt turned to Corey.

"I know I wasn't in your good books for what I did to Josie, but now I would like to think we are friends and I would really like it if you would be one of my grooms men." Matt told Corey.

"You're right Matt, I never got how you could hurt Jos like that but after getting to know Tay I can't imagine being in your place. I can't really say you're missing out, because if you did pick Josie I don't think it would've turned out like everything has for you and Tay. And if it wasn't for you I would've never met Josie, so it all worked out for the best. And I think we are friends Matt and if you really want me to be in your wedding then I will but don't feel like you have to have me in it."

"I want you in it Corey. You're right about Josie and me not working out. It would've ended and I don't think I would even have her as a friend that way."

"Oh you got that right Matthew." Josie said being serious. "So how's all in the wedding party so far?"

"Well you and Ally. Chase, Mike, Corey, Tyler and my other brother." Matt said.

"I would like to see if both Mike's and Tyler's girlfriends want to be apart of it as it could only be a matter of time before they join us around here." Tay told them. The lady walked into the room before Mike and Tyler had the chance to say anything. Everyone looked over at her. She told them she needed to talk to Matt and Tay in private. They followed her out side to the back yard.

"Normally you have to go through classes before you can adopt, but we're going to over look that for the time being and if it comes up in the next few months that you don't know what to be doing then I will recommend you take the classes." She pulled out one final paper. "I have no reason to take Ally from here, she's has plenty of people that care for her. You two seem to be the ideal parents for her. So for the time being Ally is yours, but we ask you not to change her last name until the first year is up. We wont call to let you know when we will be stopping in to check on her."

Matt and Tay signed the paper and agreed that her last name wont change for the year. They told her they wouldn't change Ally's last name unless Ally wanted to. They thanked the lady and walked her around the house to her car. They told her that they had a meeting in the morning with the best elementry school around Tampa for Ally. The lady seemed pleased she told them bye and drove off. Tay and Matt walked inside happy that Ally was with them.

"We don't know what you guys had said but thank you for helping us get Ally." Matt told them walking into the house.

"So she's yours?"

"They gotta check up on us once every month for the first year but other then that yea she's now our's." Tay told them.

They told them congrats but since it was sarting to get late everyone but Jason and Mike headed home. Jason was staying a few more nights with them then he would had to fly back to New York. Mike stayed since he really couldn't drive and he knew that Corey was going back to Josie's place. Why he didn't just move in with her was beyond him, as it would be easier for both of them.


	146. Chapter 146

"That lady was a fucking witch." Corey said to Josie as they got into the car.

"Oh yea, you can say that again. If I ever find out who spilled all the beans about the drama and past I may be forced to kill them." Josie answered climbing in. He took her hand in his to help her calm a bit, and saw her lean back into the chair looking exhausted.

"It feels nice to sit down?" he asked, "Was someone putting an act and pushing themselves more than they probably should've?" She squeezed his hand.

"Maybe, ok probably. Just achy but I'll be fine. I have no plans until FCW tomorrow night, so I'll be able just to flop around with Ink."

"I wasn't too rough last night was I?" He panicked taking his eyes off the road. Josie just laughed shaking her head.

She explained to him it wasn't the sexual marathon they had been participating in that made her stiff and sore, but the accident still. She pushed herself too hard to fast, but still wanted to get laid when they got home. Corey just laughed and reminded her the tattooing session that day probably didn't help either. She quickly agreed.

"Do you need to smoke tonight?" he asked, when he could actual see the pain on her face.

"I don't want to, but might need to. You can stay inside and make fun of me with that cat if I do. But we definitely need to have a celebratory drink in honor of our new kinda niece. I'm slightly paranoid though because I'm afraid that lady will be watching. I know she drilled Matt and Mike on the spice stuff. Hopefully the drink will do," She laughed, "And whatever you do, don't let me think about work tonight. I'll be able to do that later."

"No problem. If you start thinking about work, distract you. Got it," he moved their joined hands in between her legs just letting his knuckles run over her. She took a deep breath.

"You were really good with Ally," she commented trying to distract herself.

"You too. Very hot seeing you play with wrestling figures," he teased, "But she's such a sweet little girl."

"Do you think we are going to be able to handle her if she gets left in our care?"

"I think it's Matt and Tay who need to worry more. Tyler and Mike are like the friends who are adults only by age. We are the adults who are so going to spoil the hell out of her, and send her home looking all crazy. You know someday she's going to want you to do her makeup, and that will be the day Matt is probably going to quit wrestling and stay at home with her, to keep her away from us."

"Probably. It scares the crap out of me to be honest, even if I know how awesome we'll be. I swear that stupid biological clock is ticking loud in my ear."

"Whenever or if we ever decided to have children, I know you are going to be an awesome mom. I know this sounds cheesy, but after I met you I finally understood the lyrics "When you can see you're unborn children in her eyes"

"Bryan Adams, good choice," She told him blushing a bit. She would never mention her own thoughts and discussion with Tay when Tay had her pregnancy scare, but right now they were the proud parents of a kitten and she was fine with that. And they could get their kid kick with Ally so that was even better. They weren't quite ready to settle down that way, especially with their time of celibacy.

They got back to the house and climbed the stairs. Ink was so excited they were home and they knew they'd have to give her some attention before any alone time. Josie poured the shots of tequila as Corey filled up Ink's bowl. They made a toast to being an aunt and uncle, downed the shot and relaxed.

Josie ended up just smoking a cigarette only and then they played with the kitten for awhile. She really was coming out of her shell and they couldn't wait to see her next time Pip was around. Josie, Corey, and Ink then cuddled up to watch some random history channel show. There was no getting laid that night, just cuddling of their own little family and bed.

Josie woke up with Ink jumping on top of her. "Good Morning, Kitty," she laughed sitting up. Corey had gone off to the gym for a little, but had left a note. Josie looked over at the clock shocked she had slept that late. She got up and wandered around the apartment with Ink on her heels. Ink was in a "pet me" mood so Josie complied and gave her baby attention. Ink then decided to go wander away to play by herself, and Josie was able to focus on work. On top of her notebook for Tay's and Matt's Wedding was a yellow post it staring at her telling her to call Matt's mom. She knew his mother was a teacher, or had been but that was about all she knew. So for all she knew when she called she could get lucky and she wouldn't be home. She knew she needed to get it over with so picked up her phone and dialed.

Through each ring she held her breath. By the third ring she thought she was going to get lucky and get to leave a message, but that's when it got picked up.

"Hello." SHIT Josie though. Oh well, here it goes.

"Hello. My name is Josie, is Mrs. Korklan there?"

"This is she, how may I help you?"

"Oh, ok. We'll I'm the wedding planner for Matt and Tay's wedding and I just wanted to call to introduce myself and ask some questions if that's alright."

"Ah, so you are the tattooed friend," Matt's mother said, "Anything I can do to help just let me know." Oh shit, they had talked about her. She knew his mother probably didn't know everything, but that she knew of her was scary.

"Ok, so you know who I am good. That makes it easier," Josie nervously laughed.

"They talked about you and their other friends when they came to visit. And Michael tried to say he didn't have as many tattoos as you did."

"No, ma'am he's not even close to me. I did go with him when he was getting shading done once, and I'm some what surprised he has the ones he does."

"He never liked needles growing up. And how is your leg?" Ok now Josie was really freaked out that their mother knew about her accident, "Matthew was upset when you got hurt, and even though he's older needed to talk to his mother. I hope you are staying off that motorcycle."

"Um. Yes ma'am. It will probably be awhile before I get back onto one if at all. I'm fine though, I just got the full cast off. It will make things a lot easier to help with dress fittings and all for the wedding. They haven't set an official date yet, but is there any time of year that would be easier for you and your husband that I can push for?"

"We'll you were lucky to catch me home on a random off day," she laughed, "But summers are always good and I can let you know the weeks we have off too. But don't worry about us, we wouldn't miss it for the world either way. I know it's tricky with their schedule."

"Yea, I think that's why they haven't set a date. But Tay did purchase a dress." Matt's mom asked about it, and she described it. She mentioned how with all the boys she had, she really had grown attached to Tay. Josie explained that not too much was done yet, but now that she could get around better Tay and her had talked about going to check out some bride's maid dress styles.

"Are you in the wedding party, dear?"

"Yes. Um…Tay just asked me to be her maid of honor last night. So I will be ruining a lot of their pictures."

"I'm sure it will just spice things up. If Tay may be leaning towards black dresses like you were saying, I think it would look fun."

"Thank you, Mrs. Korklan. The other thing I needed to ask you about was if you had any pictures of Matt growing up that I could possibly get copies of for a video."

"Oh yes, Michael mentioned that to me. What are you planning with them?" Josie explained about the video and how it was a cute thing to show their lives before and coming together. Also for the enjoyment of the families to laugh at the bride and groom a little bit. I can send you some links to similar ones on youtube if you would like?"

"That would be wonderful. I know my husband and I are planning a trip down to Florida to see Matt's house and everyone. I hope we get to meet you. I actually have to call Matthew later to find out what date is best for him as well."

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet you. If you have anything you would like to see at the wedding or ideas just let me know and I'll try my best to work it in. I think Matt and I are driving down to the FCW show tonight because the others are leaving earlier, do you want me to ask him to call you?"

"No it's quite alright. But thank you. Are you going down there to support Tay?" his mother asked.

"That and my boyfriend is down there too. Did you watch Raw a few weeks ago when Tay had the guys jump into the ring as backup. The one who hit the ring second with more tattoos is my boyfriend Corey."

"I think I've heard about him too but I'm unsure. I look forward to meeting you both. So many interesting people in the wrestling world."

"Oh yea. I can agree to that. I'm sure having two sons in the industry does make it interesting."

"You can say that again. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have some errands I need to go run. I will go through the baby albums for you. Thank you very much for thinking of including me in this wedding. And have fun at the show tonight."

"Thank you Ma'am. I'll hopefully see you soon."

"You're welcome." They hung up and Josie looked at Ink staring at her. She scooped up the kitten and gave her a squeeze. "Ok, it could've been worse. Not too bad." She picked up her phone, and quickly sent a text to Matt.

"Just checking that you are still my ride for tonight. Also WARNING your mother is going to be calling you because she wants to visit. And being she didn't mention anything about her new adorable granddaughter so I'm guessing you forgot to tell her. Lol Good luck with that!"

She shook her head and laughed before curling back up with Ink and relaxing before she had to eat and get ready for the show. Luckily Ally would be with them, or the conversation on the ride would definitely be more interesting.


	147. Chapter 147

Tay got up and got the table set and put a few choices of cereal on the table. She went upstairs waking Ally up then they both went and got Matt up. Matt and Ally went downstairs as Tay took a shower and dressed in a nice skirt and a white button up shirt. She slipped her heels on and went downstairs to feed Pip. After Matt and Ally had got ready they were off to the school. They parked infront of West Shore Elementry school. They walked in and were pointed to where the Principal's office was at. They sat down and waited to be called into the office. A few minutes later out walked the principal.

"Hello, please come and take a seat." They followed behind her. Sitting down. Matt let Ally sit on his lap. "I'm Mrs. Drawdy. This is one of the better schools out there. We would like it if she wouldn't miss a lot of schooling, as you told me yesterday Mr. Korklan that you and your wife our both wrestlers and travel a lot." Tay smiled not wanting to correct her.

"Yes we do have people around here that will take her well we are on the road. And we can get a tutor so she wont fall behind the rest of the class. At most it will be only be Monday's and Tuesday's that she will be missing." Matt told her.

"Here's what I can do for you. She is more then welcome to come to school here, but I think it would be best if you just got her a private tutor. We can get you set up with one if you would like. And when it's time for her to take the more important test's she can come here and take them. And if for any reason she wont be on the road with you, and she will be coming to school 5 days a week then she can gladly come back here." She wrote down the number for the private tutor. They figured it would be the best that way, it was more like she would be home schooled, but her teacher would be on the road with them if they had to travel over sea's.

They had called the number and set up a time for the lady to meet them at the house so they could go over things. They came to an agreement of Wednesday through Friday's mid morning's so it wouldn't get in the way of the FCW shows and if they were back on Tuesday then Tay would call and see if they could schedule a time out for that day. After that was all cleared up everyone went to change and get ready for the FCW show later on. Mike and Tyler made an apperance. Tyler had Ally's present outside, she made a mad dash out the door, on the porch was a black and pink bicycle that looked like a little dirt bike. Matt sighed but smiled when he saw how happy Ally was. Tay sent a picture to Josie. Mike took Ally to the pet store so she could pick out her present. She really liked the scorpin and the snakes but decided against it right now until the year was up and then she figured she better talk to Matt and Tay about it first. Ally looked around and told Mike she didn't see anything she wanted. They were headed over to the animal shelter to see if she wanted a kitty or not, but Ally saw a sign for bunnies and that made her miss the bunny she had before her life changed. She wasn't sure what happened to her bunny but she didn't want to know.

"Uncle Mike I want a bunny." Mike tried not to laugh. Matt did tell him that he could get Ally any pet she wanted.

"Ok a bunny it is." Mike told her as Ally smiled. Mike pulled into the little bunny farm and got out talking Ally's hand as the walked up to the guy that was outside.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm here to get a bunny." Ally told him sweetly. They guy nodded showing them over to the little bunnies. Ally looked at them all not seeing one that she wanted. She saw a white bunny with some light brown mixed in. The bunny was laying with a kitty. "I want that one." Ally said pointing. The guy nodded and told them that they had been working on getting the bunny housed trained and that it could use litter box just like a cat. Ally smiled hoping they would let her have the bunny in her room. The bunny was a mini Holland lop. Mike went to pay the guy but the guy told him that it was fine as long as they took good care of the bunny. Mike smiled and thanked the guy. They went to the pet store. Ally carried the buuny in with her. They got everything they needed for the little guy.

"What are you going to name him?" Mike asked as they were walking back to the car with everything they needed. They had got a cage, bedding, a little bunny brush, food, treats, a food dish, a water bottle and a little litter box with the wood chips as the litter for the guy.

"Flopster." Ally told him thinking it over. Mike smiled getting everything into the car and drove them back to house.

"Uncle Mike do you think that mom and dad, will be ok with this?" Ally asked worried.

"Ally sweetie it's fine, your dad told me to let you get whatever pet you wanted." Ally smiled getting out and walking into the house. Matt had filled Tay in on what Mike was getting and they were both waiting to see what pet Ally would pick out. With her having a pet, it was a nice way to show her that they did want her to be here with them.

"Uncle Mike got me a bunny." Tay smiled and gently petted the little guy.

"The guy said the bunny was house trained so can he please stay in my room." Ally begged.

"He has to be in his cage, unless you are in the room with him, then keep the door closed when he is out of his cage. You'll have to clean his cage everyday so your room don't stick Ally." Matt told her. Ally nodded going up to her room. Matt helped Mike bring in everything and get it set up in the corner in Ally's room. Pip walked into the room checking the bunny out. Pip seemed to be more scared of it then anything for some reason. But after a while Pip came around and they were best friends. Matt grabbed Pip on his way out closing the door so Ally could play with her new bunny. Tay kissed Matt and head off with Tyler and Corey to go over a few things for the show.

Matt looked at the text Josie had sent him. He texted her back telling her when he would be there to get her. He laughed as his phone started to go off.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Matthew, I just got a call from Josie."

"Oh yea and how did that go for you?"

"It went good, she seems to be nice young lady." Matt agreed with his mom on that one. "Matthew me and your dad have a few days off next week and we are thinking about coming down there for a visit, and to see how you and Tay are doing."

"And to meet Josie right?" His mom laughed.

"Ok, just alittle."

"Mom I would love for you come here but there is one thing I need to tell you first." His mom told him to spit it out. "Well Tay and myself kinda adopted a little girl, so you're now a grandma again." Matt explained it all to her. She was happy to hear that she rasied her son right after all. She was wanting to meet the girl now and she wasn't sure if she could wait for next week to get here or not. Matt got ready, he looked around for Mike but he was no where to be found, his car was gone so it let it be. He walked into Ally's room seeing her playing with her bunny. He got a chuckle out wondering what Josie was gonna say about the fact she would have to feed and water the bunny instead of just Pip. "Ally time to put Flopster away and get ready to go to the show." Ally nodded and did as told and met Matt downstairs. They headed out going over to Josie's place to get her.

Tay had went over everything with Corey, Jake and Tyler. They had a meeting and everything seemed good, but Tay's days of being there was coming to an end. Tay was sad but happy at the same time. They worked out away for Tay to leave and in a few weeks time it would be put into action. The meeting had gone on longer then they thought as it was time for them to head out to the ring. Tyler had a match against Leakee. Tay and Tyler went out for his match. Leakee was in control for most of the match, and the second the ref was tending to Tyler to make sure he was ok after a nasty fall, Tay got into the ring with a chair and took care of Leakee quickly getting out before the ref saw what happened. Tyler went for the pin and won the match.

Corey and Jake had a promo saying that they would be coming after the team of Bo and Husky to get the titles, and that they better watch their backs because they will strike at any time. They sat around waiting for the show to get over with before walking out and waiting for the rest of them.


	148. Chapter 148

Josie walked towards the car and Ally had been sitting in it waving happily. When she got inside the little girl was talking a mile a minute. She wondered if Matt had given her a lot of candy or something once Tay had left. She knew Ally had Matt wrapped around her finger and probably could get him to give her anything she wanted.

"I got my presents from Tyler and Uncle Mike today," she said bouncing in the back seat once they hit the highway. Josie found it really cute she was already adjusting well enough to call Mike her Uncle. It was just one more reason they had to do everything they could to keep Ally with Matt and Tay. Ally told her about the awesome bike from Tyler and her new bunny.

"And what does Pip think about the bunny?" she asked.

"He seemed afraid of it at first, but now they are totally best friends. Just like me and Pip." Josie giggled as Ally told her how she was being allowed to keep the rabbit in her room. She was so excited about everything and told Josie about her new school and how she was going to get to meet a tutor.

"Looks like you got lucky with how much she like's school," Josie joked, "I know you've got a lot of presents tonight, but I have something little for you." Josie then reached into her purse handing a little disposable camera to Ally. "I figured that you might want to start taking some pictures to put around your room or something." Ally was even more excited now to try and play photographer at the show.

Luckily it was a closer show or Matt and Josie would've been tired out keeping the kid entertained. They pulled up to the lot and Ally was so excited to see Tay wrestle again and now she could take pictures of it. Matt made a note to himself to see if he had an old digital camera for her laying around if not he would just have to buy her a new one. Maybe his mother would even want to get her one being he forgot to tell her about Ally before her birthday and all. He'd worry about it later. He took her hand and they all headed inside to watch the show.

Josie had a lot of people come up to her asking her about the cast and how she was feeling. She told them it was nice to be free of the crutches. They all laughed and looked at Ally with amusement and curiosity. Luckily they were all polite and didn't ask who she was or anything.

Once again Ally really enjoyed being at the show. She had fun cheering for Tay and her friends even if no one else in the building was really cheering the bad guys but her, Matt, and Josie. After the show they headed back stage so Ally could go see everyone and tell Corey about her presents. She spotted him and called out. He looked semi scared at first but was fine by the time Matt brought Ally over. Josie laughed as Ally went on and on about everything and Corey listened intently.

"So did you tell your mom about her?" Josie asked now that she and Matt were able to talk without Ally listening in.

"Oh yea. And shockingly she was completely cool and understanding with it. I thought I was going to get a child is not a puppy lecture. But now she and my dad might try and come sooner."

"Good luck with that," she laughed, "But that's good she's excited to meet her."

"Yea, she's excited to meet you too. So don't think you are safe."

"Oh god. How much does she know about me? I'm not going to lie, but she freaked me out a little knowing who I was with just the name." Matt just laughed. "I'm serious."

"Even though she isn't thrilled with my brother's tattoos, I think hearing how many you have she's intrigued. I think she secretly always wanted one to be honest."

"We'll you better be nice to me, or I will make it my goal to convince her to get one while she is here. Everything else but the tattoos has better be nice. I mean she knew about my accident, and even though I have never talked to or met your mom, I got the lecture about staying away from motorcycles." That caused Matt to really lose it. "Oh shush you, or I'll be forced to call you Matthew when I'm not mad like she does."

"Aww. Come one, Jos. We're friends. Don't go all evil mom like on me."

"I'll get my revenge. Don't worry. However, speaking of tattoos, Ally, I have something to show you."

By the time Matt and Josie had finished their mini conversation the other guys had all shown up. Josie took off her hoodie and walked over to the little group. Underneath she had a simple black tank top. She asked Corey if he could help her and pull it down a little below the phoenix.

"Look at the tail, Al." She looked close seeing the little stick figure sitting on the edge of the tail with purple hair and a cape. Ally let out a squeal.

"You got it!" she said giving Josie a hug.

"I told you I would. I was getting some of my designs fixed on my arms from when I fell, so I had my friend add it to. I know you got a lot of presents today so figured I would just add to it."

"It's just how I drew it too. Did your kitty scratch you?" she asked. Josie looked at her confused while she readjusted her tank. That's when she noticed Tyler going bright red.

"What?"

"You look like you got clawed up pretty good on your shoulders recently?" he said before cracking up. Corey was looking to the ground turning red himself, as Ally still waited for a reply.

"Um yea," Josie got out, "Um..I was cuddling with Ink and I fell asleep and accidentally rolled onto her. She had to get my attention and all. . She's a very nice kitten though So it was my fault."

"Or the cast coming off," Tyler mumbled so Ally couldn't hear it. He got a death stare from Josie and a smack to the back of his head from Corey.

"Ah ok," Ally said completely believing the story, "I still want to meet her though. And take her picture so Pip can have a copy."

"That's really nice of you to want to get a picture for Pip," Tay said walking up.

"Mom!" she said excited leaving the group. Josie let out a breath she had been holding in.

"Hey at least someone is getting ass," Tyler laughed once she was out of ear shot, "Because we all know Tay and Matt aren't with their daughter in the house." The group laughed.

"Of course the one spot ya get me is where my tattoos won't cover up the marks," Josie laughed talking her seat on Corey's lap.

"I'll be more careful next time," he laughed.

"Or maybe I'll just have to make you check for anything before we leave the house," she whispered before kissing him.

The group chilled backstage for a bit letting the crowds clear out, before they did. They ended up at the diner to feed Ally, and just relaxing. Ally was the one really leading the conversation, and the group listened to each word she had to say. She meshed with them so well, even if it was weird having a kid around. Josie heard that damn ticking in her head again, but then looked through her phones at pictures of Ink. Matt had finally told Ally she was going to meet his mom and dad and she was beyond excited. She had never had grandparents before, because her other's had passed away before she was even born. Josie told her how amazing they can be, and from what she knew about Chase, they seemed like they were pretty awesome. She right away, even before the food came, wanted to draw a picture for them. However after she ate, the busyness of the day hit her and she started to fall asleep in the booth next to her parents. Ally had left her camera on the table so Josie borrowed it, getting a picture of the three of them, with Ally sleeping in between.

Once Ally was in the car, the others said their goodbyes and headed home. Corey had to swing by his place to grab something. While they ran inside, Josie wondered why he still kept the place. She then offered that if he wanted to, he could just move in with her. But he didn't have to give up his own space if he wanted to keep it, so not to feel bad. Or they could just move to someplace new all together. He didn't reply but just kissed her. They decided they would definitely have to talk about it, and he couldn't' wait. They then both headed back to her apartment to cuddle, relax, and play with the kitten before bed. Not too bad of a day especially that it started with Josie calling Matt's mom.


	149. Chapter 149

They spent the weekend together as a family. Matt's mom calling a few more times saying they would be flying in Thursday morning. When Saturday rolled around Matt was starting to stress over it. He wanted his parents to visit, but then again he wasn't sure how they would react to everyone and he just hoped nothing bad would come out. His parents still had yet to learn how they all became friends so getting around that might just be alittle tricky since they were good at knowing when I person was lying or not.

Tay tried to get Matt to relax but nothing was working. And the one thing Tay knew would work they couldn't run off and do it as Ally was playing upstairs. Tay was looking through some venues for the wedding. She tried to ask Matt what ones he liked better but they really couldn't agree on one. The one's Tay liked Matt hated and the ones Matt liked Tay didn't care for them. Just for shit and giggles Tay came across the Florida Aquarium and mentioned that to Matt. Matt's eyes got real bright as he looked through the pictures.

"I think it would be great if we did this. How awesome would it be to get married in front of the coral reef with fish swimming around?" Tay smiled she was starting to like this idea alittle more. At first Tay wanted to go with the whole princess wedding but now the crazier it was the more it was her and Matt and it just fit. At the end of the day no matter what her wedding was like it would be perfect. "Then for the reception we can have it on the second floor lobby or even better in the shark bay area. How freaking awesome is that?" Matt exclaimed. Tay giggled with how worked up Matt was getting over this. He really was like a kid in a candy store. "Oohh look we can have peguins, join us." Matt exclaimed getting even more excited about it all.

"Matt hunni the penguins cost $350.00 just for the mobile for 20 minutes, or $500.00 for a half hour." Tay told him pointing out the prices.

"I don't care I want penguins, I'll pay a grand for a whole hour if I can." Matt told her being stubborn and their was no way around that. Tay didn't mind the penguins. They would a cute little touch to everything. "Now you get to be the one to tell Josie about it all."

"Yea let's see how good that will go over. Which reminds me she will be in here in a few hours to go over wedding plans and then we are going to head out and look for dresses for her and Ally and the rest of the brides maids." Matt nodded closing the lap top. They talked more about the wedding and a few other things. Matt was planning the perfect honeymoon for them. It was going to have two parts so Ally could come with too. He really didn't want to leave her out and make feel bad. He had planned two weeks with Ally and two weeks with out her. Tay got up to answer the door. She knew it wouldn't be Josie yet. Tay smiled once she saw Mrs. C standing there. She explained that her grandkids were over and they wanted Ally to come play with them. Matt smiled and yelled up the stairs.

"Yea dad?" Ally asked walking down a few of them.

"Mrs. Clovers grandkids want to know if you want to go over and play with them."

"Can I please?" Ally begged.

"Did you clean Flopsters cage?" Ally nodded. "Ok go put him back in his cage and you can go until it's time for you to head off with mom and Josie." Ally nodded running upstairs. Mrs. C asked how Ally was doing living with them. They told her she had adjusted just fine and seemed to be a very hyper kid, but she never threw fits or got an attitude with them. Ally run downstairs. "Be good" Matt called after as she walked with Mrs. C talking her ear off. She yelled back saying she would be. Matt sat down by Tay on the couch. "The house is so quiet."

"Yea it is. You still stressed baby?" Tay asked running her hand over his crotch, making sure to press down some on his dick. Matt bit his lip looking at her.

"Bedroom now." He growled out. They ran upstairs. Matt closed the door behind him joining Tay on the bed. They skipped foreplay as they didn't have the time for it. Matt pressed his lips against Tay's as he pushed in and set a fast and hard pace. Tay grabbed the sheets as her orgasm washed through her. Matt thrust a few more times as his orgasm rip through him. They laid wrapped in each others arms. Tay looked at the time getting up. Matt looked at her, she told him she was gonna take a shower before Josie showed up. Matt smirked joining her in the shower.

Tay pulled the door open throwing her hair up into a ponytail when Josie knocked on the door. Matt sat on the couch in just a pair of basketball shorts. His hair still semi wet. She looked between the two playfully rolling her eyes. She looked around wondering what they did with Ally. Tay explained that Ally was playing with Mrs. C's grandkids and that Tay had to go get her. Matt got up saying he would do it. So Tay would have time to finish getting ready. They didn't plan on taking that long in the shower. Pip sniffed Josie trying to figure out where Ink was at. Ally ran into the house pulling Josie up to her room to show her Flopster.

Tay kissed Matt good bye he made sure that Tay knew to tell Josie about the venue they wanted. Matt was dead set on it and there was no convincing him other wise but Tay was sure that if Josie wanted to she could change Matt's mind. But Tay liked the idea of it being there. She wanted it just as bad as Matt did. After Josie meet the new memeber to the family they left heading back to the bridal shop where Tay's dress was at. First they were going to look for Ally's dress then focus on the dress for Josie. Ally was starting to get frustrated looking through all the dresses, not finding one that she liked. The last dress she looked at she liked the best.

"What about this one?" Ally asked holding it up. Tay and Josie smiled. The lady took Ally back to a dressing room and helped her into the dress. Ally liked the dress more once it was on. She walked out. Tay gushed over the dress and they way she looked. The dress was made of satin and organza, black embroidery on the front and back, a black sash on the waist with a bow in the back. It zipped up in the back and it was floor length. Ally looked stunning in the dress. Josie told them that was the dress for Ally and now all they had to do was find bridesmaid dresses.


	150. Chapter 150

Ally looked adorable in her dress and was spinning around watching herself in the mirror. Josie was thrilled Tay decided on just this small group for the bridesmaid dresses. Too many bridesmaids always meant drama. Everyone had options and girls could be so annoying at times. So with just the three of them she figured it would be quick, and hopefully painless.

After seeing Ally's dress Tay decided that black was probably the way to go. If any pictures were taken in front of the aquarium there wouldn't be any weird colors to clash or anything with the background, with the dress at least. The lady helping them pulled a bunch of different styles of dresses that were popular or that she felt would fit the venue and the bride's style. Josie had had a long talk with her friend at the shop and knew she would come up with some amazing ideas. Sadly though, because Josie was the bridesmaid there, she had to play model.

After the first few dresses Tay decided that she wanted to see some longer dresses. She claimed it was to make it classy but it was really because she didn't want to force anyone to wear shoes they weren't comfortable in. Depending on what dates were available at the aquarium, she wasn't sure if Josie's smaller cast would be off or not. Also she kind of liked the idea of strapless dresses. Josie understood being that style was very big right now, and straps could be annoying too. So they moved on to long black strapless dresses. The first one had Ally giggling. The bottom had ruching and Ally commented that it looked like blinds. Josie saw that too.

"I can't imagine that being comfortable to sit in either."

The next few dresses were simple and straight. Some of them showing off curves like a second skin. Tay didn't quite know everyone super well; at least she'd never gone shopping with them. So she didn't want anyone feeling self conscious in the dresses. She wanted everyone to be comfortable and be able to have a good time. Ally said the bottom should flow so when they spun around on the dance floor they would have more fun. The lady lit up and told her she just thought of the perfect dress for them. She grabbed Josie's hand and back they went into the dressing room.

A few minutes later Josie hobbled out and Ally smiled.

"Spin!" she said. Josie did her best and the little girl giggled. Tay had yet to say anything, but was looking at the gorgeous dress in front of her. Like the others it was strapless. It had ruched, but unlike the "blinds" dress it was only in the bodice area of the dress. Then at about the waist line it started to flair out. It was a tiered organza dress so layers of fabric traveled down and would definitely be fun to spin in. Plus it was a dress that would make any shape look amazing, and would be comfortable in the whole day.

"Do brides normally put the maid of honor in a different color dress?" she asked Josie and the lady.

"They can," she explained, "To help them stand out so everyone knows they are an important person in the wedding."

"I don't think me standing out is going to be a major problem," Josie laughed, "I might stand out a bit too much with my ink."

"But it makes you you," Ally said catching Josie obviously trying to figure out if she could cover up some of it for the wedding, "And it makes you even more beautiful." She got up giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Ally. But I do think everyone matching will be fine. Hey, I could even get Maid of Honor tattooed on the back if you think I need a label." That caused everyone to laugh.

"So how do you feel in the dress?" Tay asked.

"It's a gorgeous dress. Very comfortable. And it gives the whole classy look but still fun and showed a little bit edge like you were going for."

"Ok. Pose. I need to send a picture to possible brides maids." Josie smiled and Tay took her picture on her phone. She then forwarded it to the girls she talked to, her sister, and Matt's mom. She was going to meet Josie anyway, and had seemed to take the mother role in the wedding. Tay's mom had originally been fine, but after her most recent fight with her father, it got weird. She felt bad for her mom being put between them, but she had a feeling that even with everything she at least would show up to the wedding.

While Josie changed back into her clothes Tay and Ally looked at all the accessories. Ally loved all the sparkly items showing her girly side. She then asked Tay if she could get her ears pierced. Tay knew she was already in trouble with how obsessed Ally seemed with hers and her friend's tattoos. But at least she really wouldn't have to worry about that for ten years. A lot of little girls had their ears pierced.

"I'm going to have to ask your dad first."

"But you can't ask him, he doesn't have any piercing, tattoos, or  
>anything cool."<p>

"It does hurt a little though, so maybe we can think about it."

"That reminded me," Josie said walking into the room, "I need to get my piercing fixed." She had had to take out her face piercing after the accident because of some of the scans they put her though. She did miss it though. She felt around with her tongue and it seemed like the hole was still there enough she could put the ring through.

"Don't tell her that," Tay laughed.

"Come on, Mom. It's just my ears. Not any cool ones on my face." Josie just laughed as Tay went over the options in her head. Like it was nothing, and it was simple. And if Ally asked Matt, he probably would cave really quickly and take her.

"Let me just ask your dad and we'll see what he says. I don't want him to feel we left him out. It might hurt his feelings. But we will definitely talk about it."

Ally agreed but Josie was pretty sure she'd have her ears pierced by the time her new grandparents came to visit. They put the dress request on file, and paid for Ally's. They all loaded up in the car  
>and headed to go get some lunch to celebrate a successful shopping trip.<p>

"So are you excited about your grandparents coming to visit?" Josie asked Ally. She then got really excited and went on and on about it and how she wouldn't wait for them to meet her rabbit.

"How about you, Tay?" Josie teased.

"I would think you would be more nervous about meeting them. Matt said they already know a lot about you." Josie laughed.

"Oh yea, that's going to be a fun awkward meeting. I'm guessing you are having a barbeque?"

"Of course. Are we really that predictable?"

"We'll Matt does have an awesome backyard. Ok, but enough about scary stuff, what colors are you thinking for flowers?"

The three then discussed flowers and all the different colors. With the black they could do almost any colors, and Ally mentioned them all. Tay said she would think about it, and wait until everyone said yes. Then they discussed jewelry, accessories, and bridal party gifts. Everything was moving pretty smoothly. The only thing the venue which Josie was going to call later on in the day and see if they had any of the dates Tay gave her available. So overall it was a successful day with a lot getting done. Now all that was left was to get everything ready for Matt's parents visit before the little family went back on the road.

Josie was relaxing on the couch later in the day shortly after trying to figure out some flower ideas. She talked to the event person at the aquarium and they were going to get back to her. She had told them who the bride and groom were, and the woman seemed very interested in hosting their wedding. Out of no where her phone rang and she looked at a number she didn't know. That only meant it was someone who had her business card and a possible client.

"This is Crazy J, how can I help you?" She answered.

"Hello. This is Vincent McMahon." We'll that was a weird call. She would've thought he would have someone to make calls for him.

"Mr. McMahon, it's very nice to talk to you again. What can I do for you today?"

"I've been told you are planning Tay and Matt's wedding, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. They are my main focus right now."

"They are lucky to have you. I have had some people looking up on your business for use in future events. We have a pizza party with superstars and Make-A-Wish kids at wrestlemania and I have a feeling you could make things more fun for the kids. But that's for another time. I do however want to make a donation towards the wedding to help them out a bit."

"Really? That's awesome. I'm guessing this is a secret?"

"I would prefer it was. What kind of donation would you be interested in? I'm not really charging them much and have a lot of connections making it lower. Being you probably have ways to know all, I've slowed down with my activities because of a motorcycle accident. Which reminds me, you guys do big auctions around mania for charity right? I have a cast signed by a lot of your guys, FCW, and indy talent. I'm sure you guys could get a lot more for the charities adding it to your auction."

"Oh, we can definitely discuss that. But what I do want to help. Is there anything you that you might not have connections with?"

"We'll the venue. Matt and Tay decided on the aquarium. I'm waiting to hear back from them, and then I'm going to go over before them and check up the set up. I've never done a wedding there, but I'll admit it is going to be pretty cool. Forgive me for being suspicious, but what is in this deal for you?" He laughed.

"We'll I would like to get at least one picture for online and the magazine. Plus I'm going to be talking to them about an interview. We do have a lot more female viewers in the past, and they would totally eat up this true love story angle." Josie laughed.

"We'll talk to them, but being you are the boss, I figure they will work something out. I'll let you know about the venue more once I see it. Even if you want to send an ice sculpture or something, I  
>definitely think we can work it out."<p>

"Thank you very much for your time. I look forward to hearing from you."

"You too, Mr. Mcmahon." She hung up the phone just as Corey walked in.

"Was dress shopping that much fun that you look confused and scared?"

"nah, that was fine. I just got off the phone."

"With who?" he asked putting his gym back down.

"Your boss. He wants to share Tay and Matt's love story with the world in exchange for a donation to help with the wedding. So weird and random. But it's a secret so shhhh!"

"Such a business man through and through," Corey laughed. He decided it was cheat day, so they looked through the take out menus trying to figure out what to eat for dinner. She refused to tell him about the dresses, but told him Ally approved. The food was good and greasy and the perfect end to a weird day


	151. Chapter 151

Matt spent his time cleaning up the house. When Pip came up missing he just walked up to Ally's room and saw Pip laying on top of the cage, since that was the closest Pip could get to him.

"Pip you need to find yourself a girlfriend not a bunny." Matt playfully told him. Pip just looked at him before going back to sleep. Matt headed off to the gym with Mike since the cast was finally off his arm.

"Are you happy?" Matt looked at Mike confused for a moment.

"Happier then I ever thought I would be after the mess I got myself into. I may have skipped all the baby and toddler things right now but it will happen. For once after all the shit I've done life is good. Why do ask?"

"I never pictured you as this family man. I knew at some point it would happen but I couldn't see it. Now that I have it suits you."

"I never really thought about kids, but I do enjoy the process of making them."

"Like you got the time for that with Ally running around."

"Well we do when her uncle Mike takes her out to pick her birthday present out and when the grandkids visit Mrs. Clover." Matt smirked. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I didn't need to know that."

"I didn't tell you the details and I wont do that either."

"If you try to tell me that I'm gonna smack ya up side your head. But uh Matt I know your not that big into needles but don't you think you should join the rest of us? Just get a small tat for your family. Tay pretty much has two tats for you."

"To be honest I've thought about it, I really have. After Jos got the tat for Ally it made me think about it."

"What would you get?"

"Not sure. Really anything to do with family. Something different then what you have."

"Ya know mom wont like that. Then how will her favorite son cope?"

"Not cool dude. Well if you would've told her before getting the tat she wouldn't have cared so much." They continued to talk about tattoos and family. Mike would be around for when their parents would show up. They finished at the gym and headed back to the house. Tay was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Matt kissed her and asked where Ally was.

"She has to ask you something and she thinks you wont let her get it done." Tay told him abit worried.

"What does she want?" Matt asked rasing his eyebrow. He would let Ally do many things and spoil her like no other, but there was a line some where.

"She wants to get her ears pierced."

"Hell no she is not getting any tattoos or piercings."

"Matt getting ears pierced for a girl is nothing. I got mine done when I was younger then Ally. She is old enough to clean the piercings. It's no big deal really Matt."

"Tay I said no. I don't want her to do this."

"She knew you were gonna say no. She didn't even wanna ask you because of that. I don't see the harm in getting it done." Matt sighed.

"I'm in a losing battle here. Fine she can get them pierced, but only once until she's old enough to know if she really wants to have them." Tay smiled crawling over to him, at this point Mike went upstairs to chill with Ally until she was ready to ask. Matt looked at Tay wondering what she was doing.

"If you're lucky, I will get the peircing we've been talking about."

"What one would that be?" Matt asked courisly looking around to make sure Ally wasn't around before rubbing his hand over Tay's pussy. Tay bit her lip. Matt smirked. "Don't tease if you're not gonna get it done."

"Who said I was teasing." Tay whispered in his ear, the tip of her tongue licking his ear. Matt pulled Tay down and kissed her hard.

"Daddy" Ally yelled running downstairs. She really hoped that she could get her ears pierced.

"Yes princess?" Matt asked as Ally jumped on his lap.

"Can I pretty please get my ears pierced?" Just for a good measure Ally pouted alittle.

"I don't know Ally."

"Daddy please," Ally put her hands together. "I'm begging you daddy." Ally was on the verge of tears. Matt broke out in a smile.

"Ok you can get them pierced" Ally hugged him tight and pulled him to the door. Tay got up following behind. She asked Mike if he wanted to come along. He said he had nothing better to do. He sat in the back with Ally as she talk about what studs she wanted to get.

Matt and Tay stood close by as Ally got her ears pierced. She settled on princess one's. Ally felt a little sting but it wasn't too bad. She smiled loving the earrings she picked out. Matt paid for them. Mike took Ally to get some ice cream so Tay could get her's with out Ally knowing about it. He didn't want to know what she was getting peirced either, all he knew was that she was getting a new one and that's all he needed to know.

The guy that was doing Tay's told her that she was going to feel a slight sting and told her the process of it. Matt didn't like the fact that someone else was looking at what was his but he wanted to have fun with the new piercing once it was heeled up. Tay sat in the chair her legs separated as far as they would go, she held onto Matt's hand as the guy added the clamp. Tay screwed her eyes shut. The guy told her not to move or flinch. Tay noddd her head, took a deep breath and felt the pain when the guy stuck the needle through. She felt alittle more pain when the guy put the stainless steel hoop in. The guy told her how to clean it and for how long. Matt once again paid even though Tay made a big deal about.

They met up with Mike and Ally as she finished eating her ice cream. They headed home and luckily Ally didn't ask what they were doing. Matt tucked Ally into bed after reading her a bedtime story. She was out cold by the time he finished, he kissed her head and walked out.

They got packed up for Raw and Ally talked Mike into going with them. They headed off, Ally even convinced Mike to let her room with him. She guilt tripped him by the fact he would be leaving soon and she just wanted to spend time with him.

Raw rolled around and Tay had an easy match against Alicia Fox. Tay got the pin with in a few seconds. Kelly who was sitting ringside had a smirk on her face. She had a mic in hand but Tay didn't want to hear any of it so instead she got outta the ring and took after Kelly. Kelly ran through the crowd losing Tay. Tay grabed her title and took off to the back smirking. Ally ran up to Tay telling her how awesome she was for scaring Kelly. Tay laughed and they headed back to the locker room.


	152. Chapter 152

With the little family away, it gave everyone else time to relax and talk about them. Tay had left Ally's full camera on the table for Josie, so that she could take it to get developed while they were all  
>gone. With Mike hanging around helping prepare for his parents, Pip and the rabbit were able to chill at the house when they were away. Josie flipped through the pictures and picked a few to put into sparkly frames up in Ally's rooms. Everything else she put into a photo album for Ally leaving it on her bed along with another disposable camera to help add to it.<p>

Josie walked back downstairs to find the boys playing video games as usual, under the watchful eye of Pip. The group had spent the morning cleaning up the house a bit, figuring they should try and make it a little less obvious they had been hanging out there all weekend. Josie had dragged Mike to the grocery store to stock up the fridge on some things his parents liked, so there would be less for Tay and Matt to worry about. On the way back to the house Josie saw signs announcing an open house. She thought about it but didn't think too much of it because she had a few more things she wanted to get down at the house.

"Yea, so I don't know what she got pierced, but I was asked to take Ally away so…," Mike explained to the group.

"And to think, before she met me she was tattoo free and now she's getting a piercing. I'm going to guess it's something you can't see, but damn is your mother going to think I'm a damn bad influence," Josie laughed playing with the one under her lip, "At least I have a feeling she can't see the piercing."

"Oh I think mom is going to be intrigued by you, Jos. Other than my brother's and my random friends from the wrestling world, she's never seen a girl like you up in St. Louis."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"With my mom, I'm going to say good."

"I told your brother that I was going to make it my goal to have her want a tattoo by the end of their trip," she laughed.

"If anyone could figure out how to get my mother to want one, it would be you. And if you succeed that means she'll be off my back, and I'll owe you dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

The group got a little more done and Josie and Corey decided to head out in search of food. That's when the open house sign caught Josie's eye again. She looked over to see Corey had noticed it too.

"Do you think we should check it out?" she asked.

"Might as well right? Just to see what the area has to offer." He followed the signs around the block and pulled up in front of a house much smaller than Matt's but still a decent size. It had a wrap around porch and brick exterior. Corey opened the door for Josie and they walked up to the house. The realtor happily welcomed them into it even with their, what some would find scary appearance. The house was a three bedroom house with a second level. There was an office as well as a finished basement that had a separate area that could be used for a gym. The kitchen had recently been done, and Josie swore she saw Corey already planning what he could cook on it. The lady explained the backyard was kind of small because the houses behind it had a bigger lot.

They walked into the backyard and started to laugh. There was a small patio and a nice little grass patch. However, the two houses in question were familiar. The realtor looked at them for the first time like they were nuts. Josie then explained to her.

"The big one with the pool is actually or friend's house, and the one with the gardens is his sweet next door neighbor who I have tea with all the time. This would actually work we'll for that. Plus our  
>friends backyard makes up for the fact this one is a little smaller." She saw the realtors eyes light up about the possible sale. "I don't know what they would feel about us being so close though."<p>

"The only person going to freak out is Matt, and he deserves it. We could always add one of those friendship gates, and that would actually help them if Ally wanted to come visit. I think overall the possibilities of babysitters in their backyard would win them over."

"Has there been a lot of interest in the house today?" The realtor said not really. She wasn't even sure why, but one couple was talking about an incident on the other block a few months earlier. They knew at once was all the ex-boyfriend drama. However, if they could use that, maybe they could get a good deal on the house, and that could make everything that went on have a positive moment. They looked around the house some more and it just seemed perfect. Josie got on the phone with Mike to ask him what he thought his brother would think. Mike quickly decided to come over and hop the fence to check it out too.

"Who cares what my brother thinks," he said looking around, "This place is perfect for you guys and I don't think you should pass up the opportunity."

The realtor explained how the whole processed worked. Josie explained her current job and the lady seemed able to relax that the two of them would be able to afford the place if everything went through. Josie and Corey had never done anything the normal way, even with the start of their relationship. Yea, they probably should've looked around more, but they were both fine with acting on impulse. The lady had them fill out paper work to place a bid on the house, and promised to call them back in a few days. They swore Mike to secrecy, because they didn't want to get Ally or Tay's hopes up until it was done.

That night they sat in Josie's apartment still not believing they were trying to get a house together. And they were more shocked how perfect it was for them. The three bedrooms gave one for them, a guest room or kids of their own. Josie would have a whole office for her work instead of her coffee table. Corey would have a man cave, if he wanted, plus space for gym equipment. It was everything they needed. Corey told his mother about it, and she was excited which made them feel a little less like they were insane for being in the moment. Josie looked down at her hands. They really were living life, and enjoying it. Hopefully things would work out, and they'd be moving forward together.


	153. Chapter 153

Matt sighed as he walked out of Vince's office. But unlike last time he didn't know that he was doing anything wrong. He didn't want this to affect anything with Ally, but knew that it would. Not only did he have Ally to worry about, but he didn't know if Vince was going to pull the same BS with Tay this time or not, plus he would have to break the news to his parents on why he wouldn't be leaving when Sunday rolled around.

"What's with you?" Tay asked as Matt walked back into the hotel room.

"I've been suspended again." Matt told her sitting down on the bed. Tay looked over and sat that Ally was focused on whatever cartoon she was watching well she ate some fruit. Tay sighed sitting down by him.

"What do you this time? It wasn't spice again was it?" Matt shook his head no. "Then what?" Tay asked worried that it was something else. Something a lot harder then just Spice.

"Just something that's been found to be in the new supplement that I've been taking. Even though I didn't know it was in there, I still have to be suspended for it. But it seems that Ally can go to school for the next two months. The fact that he has yet to talk to you means that you're not going to get punished for it."

"Yea maybe but it is Vince we're talking about here, he's gonna wait until we think that it's all good and he will strike. I'm sure I've got some punishment coming as he seems to like that. He may like me as he likes a lot of people but that doesn't mean he wont fire me."

"But you did nothing Tay, it's all on me. I told him that."

"That may be true Matt, but he doesn't care. But come on we gotta go if we're gonna make the plane." They finished getting ready and got on the plane. Ally was sitting by the window looking out at the clouds. Tay had yet to talk to Matt as she was alittle pissed at him. She knew that it wasn't entirely his fault but he should've been more careful on what he was putting into his body. Matt had a feeling that Tay was mad at him but he knew that Tay wouldn't say anything about it so he left it be for the time being.

The first thing they did was explain to the adoption center on what was going on before it got back to them and they said that now they will be keeping a closer eye on everything and if they feel like Ally is in any danger what so ever that they take her away. Then they stopped off at the school and got Ally ready to come in Wednesday morning. They had explained to Ally that Matt wasn't needed on Raw for two months so he would be staying home with her so she could go to school. By the time they got back to their house everyone was inside waiting for them.

"Ally sweetie go take care of Flopster and get your stuff put into the hamper and whatever clean clothes you have put them away." Tay told her as Matt walked upstairs with her bags. "Wanna explain to me why all of you guys are sitting around my livingroom, when no one is home?" Tay asked looking at everyone. No one said anything until Matt walked back down sitting on the arm of the chair that Tay was sitting in.

"How about you explain to us on why Matt is suspended again?" Josie asked. Matt exlained everything to them that it wasn't a drug he volunteered to take but one that was in his supplement. They then turned their attention to Tay.

"So last time you got thrity days off because of Matt's screw up, so do you get time off? Did they fire you? Are they gonna make you work harder? Or will they take the title away from you and make you lose for the next year or whenever your contract is up and let you go?" Tyler asked.

"No clue, I'm still in the dark on it all. Vince only talked to Matt about things." Corey had asked about Ally, and they explained that to everyone as well. Josie lightened things up with wedding talk and now that they wouldn't be so busy for the next 60 days the wedding could happen sooner then they had thought. They all sat around and talked some more but Tay could only focus on what would happen to her now. She had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be a good thing. There was no way that she would get off with nothing this time around. It would be nice if that did happen. Thursday came around way to fast, Matt had dropped Ally off at school then he headed to the airport to pick his parents up. Tay stayed home and got the house straightened up some more. She wouldn't have time to cook tonight as they would going to the FCW show. Matt had called her and told her that he was going to hang out with his parents doing things in town and that he would be at the show with his parents and Ally and he would see her after the show. Tay got a ride with Corey, Tyler and Josie.

"I take it you didn't want to meet Matt's parents yet?" Tay asked getting into the backseat.

"I would rather hold off for a while, are they going to be at the show tonight?" Tay told her that they would be. They got the FCW arena and started to go over everything that would be going on for the show. Corey and Jake would be facing off against Bo and Husky for the tag titles, and Tyler had a promo. The show was going to be a good one.

Matt was enjoying his time with his parents and they even managed to get Mike to come along. Matt pulled up outside of Ally's school and went in to get her.

"You ready to meet your grandparents?" Matt asked taking her hand as the walked to the car. Ally nodded her head in excitement. Ally got into the car giving her new grandparent's hugs before getting buckled up. Matt smiled as Ally talked non stop to her new grandparents.

"Ally dear I have got you alittle something." Julie said pulling out a pink kid proof digital camera. Ally's face lit up.

"Thank you grandma." Ally said excitedly, taking the camera.

Matt pulled up to the arena, getting out and taking Ally's hand as they walked in. It was still a few hours before the show would start, so not many people were around.

"Time to meet Mr. and Mrs. Korklan Jos." Tay said smiling walking up to the little group. She hugged Matt's parents. "Hello Julie, Sheldon."

"Please dear call us mom and dad, it's not going to be much longer and we will be anyways." Julie gushed.

"Mom, dad this is Tyler, Josie and her boyfriend, and well our friend Corey." Matt told them.


	154. Chapter 154

"The wedding planner," Matt's mom said with a huge smile, before pulling her in for a hug. "I have some of the things you asked for," she whispered.

Josie laughed, "Yup that would be me." She turned to see Matt's panicked face. She couldn't have planned out that introduction any better to freak him out.

"Josie," Ally squeaked, "Look what my grandma got me!" She held up the camera.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see the pictures you take, and then we can get them in your album. Have you shown your grandma yet?" she asked.

"I will when we get home," she said with a big grin proud of her pictures, "Thank you again for making it for me." She gave Josie a big hug. Matt's parents seemed to smile at how well Ally got along with all of Matt and Tay's friends. They had been worried with them traveling on the road a lot, so it made them feel better that it seemed they had a pretty strong home base set up. The group chatted a little more, before Matt's mother's curiosity got the best of her.

"Is Matt the only one of you guys without a tattoo?" That caused them all to laugh. Josie had a hoodie on covering most of them, but removed it to show her tattoos off. She saw Matt's mom light up at looking at the designs.

"Show her mine!" Ally giggled. With Corey's help they pulled the back down to show the little stick figure sitting on the tail.

"You drew that, Ally?" she asked.

"Yup," she said all proudly. Her grandmother praised her art skills and it was like she knew the design would be perfect with Josie's tattoos.

"Did they hurt?" Matt's mother asked. Josie explained how the closer to or if they were on the bone always was the worst. She was so used to it now, it didn't bug her quite as much. She then showed off her knuckles and explained they were pretty bad but for the message it sent it was worth it.

"I noticed Corey has similar ones," she said.

"Yea, his may have been inspiration for them. However, I keep my wrestling related tattoos somewhere else," She saw Matt panic again thinking about the fighter jet on her hip. She laughed to herself and then explained her heel tattoo. "I guess I've been hanging out with the crew so much, so it had to be added. Most of the tattoos do have a meaning to me or some point in my life."

Then all the wrestlers were called to the back, and everyone else moved to their seats to relax. Ally sat in-between Josie and her grandma at the moment gabbing away. Then she made everyone pose for pictures. Ally as usual enjoyed the show, and was excited to go tell her mom how awesome she was again. The group headed backstage and Matt's mom pulled Josie to the side forcing all the others to go away.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Korklan?"

"Come on, you can call me Julie too like everyone else," his mother laughed, "I can tell you guys have a nice little family situation down here so that means you're family to us too. Plus I can see some kid of connection I haven't been told about it." That was when Josie was about to freak when Matt's mom continued, "You've done a lot for Tay since she came down here?" Josie let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Yea, I may have suggested it when they were having a rough patch. I like both your son and Tay so I just wanted them to be happy."

"Good. But anyway, I have a lot of pictures for you back at the house. I figure during their little barbeque would be the best time to slip them too you." Josie just smiled.

"Are they in an album? Just need to figure how big of a bag I'm going to need to be all stealth." The chatted some more with Matt's mother giving her a hint on what some of the pictures were of.

Matt was standing watching with his dad waiting for the others to join them. His mom would seriously kick his ass if she knew what he did to both Tay and Josie. She did seem to like her though, but once anyone talked to Josie, they seemed to. We'll except Kelly Kelly. His mom seemed to like Josie as his friend and if Tay wasn't around, she probably would've liked her before that too.

"Freaks you out how well they get along doesn't it?" Corey said from behind Matt causing him to jump, "I'd be scared if I were you, they seem to be plotting."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I know more than I'm allowed to say," Corey laughed.

"Come on, we're bros now."

"We'll you also know about the drawer," Corey whispered, "So I'm not risking it. However, I'm sure your wedding will have a lot of surprises, good times, and a psycho maid of honor who will kick  
>anyone's ass who tries to mess with it." Matt laughed nervously but agreed.<p>

"JOSIE!" Ally called out from somewhere before running being "chased" by Tyler, "You need to see the spy shot I got of Tyler and his girl friend." Josie turned just before Ally leap up into her arms. She put the camera in her face, showing Tyler and his girlfriend hugging. Josie was happy it wasn't worse, and laughed.

"Good job! I think you should try and get some Pip spy shots with your new camera. I would love to know what that kitten does during the day."

"I will. Can you carry me to my daddy, I don't want Tyler to try and catch me?" Josie laughed and carried her across the room passing her to Matt.

"You are really good with kids," his mother brought up when she walked back over, "You ever think about having your own?" Josie's jaw dropped.

"Someday," she laughed, "Just until then I'm perfectly fine to playing auntie to Ally and then sending her home. Actually, I've been dying to tell someone, and I think I can tell you." Her voice got low and she whispered, "Corey and I placed a bid on the house that is right behind Mrs. Clover and their back yard. We haven't told anyone other than Mike, because in case we don't get it, we don't want to upset Ally or Tay. But I'm hoping to hear from them soon if the sellers accepted our offer."

"That's wonderful," she said clapping her hands together, "Though I am shocked you told Michael. He isn't always the best with secrets."

"Yea, was worried about that. But needed to see if he thought it would freak out Matt or not. He came over and hopped the fence to give his opinion."

"Why would it freak Matt out?" Shit. Josie thought but quickly came up with a good excuse.

"Our little group is a little obsessed with his backyard, and when they are away we go over a lot. However, now his backyard would be our view, we could be more tempted."

"When do you think you'd know?"

"Hopefully soon. We'll see though. I might tell them by knocking down their fence to build a friendship gate," she laughed.

"I was always worried he'd get himself into trouble moving so far away, but I'm glad he has good people around him and who are watching his back."

"No problem. Even though I think your granddaughter may have gotten her spy skills from me. I'm such a control freak and need to know what's going on. I have Tay's brother on my phone to keep him updated too. I must say though, I seem to frighten you less than Jason when I first met him. But I think we went a little more out to scare him, because he didn't believe I was real."

"You aren't scary at all," Mrs. Korklan said, "And I'll I have heard is how sweet you are from everyone. However, I may warn you, we may have some family members who come to the wedding who will be a little shocked at first." Josie laughed, "Tay sent me a picture of you modeling the bride's maid dress. You look gorgeous and definitely stand out in a good way. Those pictures will be amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, I was a little nervous the ink clashed with it a little too much. It is a fun dress. Have you thought about what you are going to wear? I know it's a big deal for the mother of the bride. I know a few places down here if you want Tay and I to take you to look around."

Mrs. Korklan said she would like that, and they headed over to join the others. Ally was obvious close to crashing, and with school in the morning it was time to go. She wanted to go to the diner, but with the amount of yawns Tay and Matt decided maybe another day. Matt still had to talk to his parents about his latest suspension which he wasn't looking forward to. He promised Ally a trip to the aquarium where they were getting married at though that weekend. She thought about it, and decided seeing a shark might be better than staying up.

Josie and Tay talked quickly while letting some giggles slip about how Matt reacted. Tay told her she knew it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. Josie told her about almost slipping but covering up rather quickly. Josie let her know about taking her future mother in law dress shopping and Josie was all for it. By the time they finished Ally was already asleep and being carried out to the car. It ended up Tyler was going to go chill with his girlfriend some more so that just left Josie and Corey to drive home together.

"So everything is good with her?" he asked.

"Yea. She's a really nice woman. And by the way she was looking at my ink, I really think I could talk her into getting a tattoo before she leaves," Josie laughed.

"Just another thing to freak Matt out?"

"That and it will help Mike if he ever gets anymore in the future."

"I really thought a couple moments Matt was going to pass out, it was quite amusing to watch."

"Yup. That poor guy is never going to live his fuck up down, because it's way to much fun to tease him."

And with that, they drove home to their kitten. Ink decided it was time to play, because they had left her, and that ended up being the end of their low key night until she decided it was time for bed. The little kitten was showing personality more and more everyday. Josie couldn't wait to bring her back over to Tay's to see Pip's reaction. That night as she laid in bed with Corey, she once again thought back to how much things have changed and how perfect everything really was going for once. Hopefully it would stay just the way it was, for a little while at least.


	155. Chapter 155

Matt got Ally off to school, he picked up some doughnuts and coffee on his way back to the house. He knew that he would have to talk to his parents about things today. He was freaking out about it. He knew there would be hell to pay, and he only had himself to blame for that.

Tay was up taking care of Pip, she sat at the table thinking about what was going to happen when she showed up for Raw Monday morning with out Matt. But then she started to wonder how her life would be right now if it wasn't for Josie talking to her the day she found out about Matt.

"Morning dear." Tay looked up to see Matt's mom sitting down by her. "You feeling alright?"

"Yea I'm fine just thinking. Morning."

"You seemed to be pretty heavy in thought, what are you thinking about? If you don't mind telling me. I'm a good listener and all." Tay smiled.

"I know Julie"

"It's mom to you." Julie said cutting Tay off.

"I know mom, but it's nothing really, just thinking where I would be if I wasn't with Matt. Just that kinda of stuff." Tay saw the look of panic in Julie's face.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" She asked paniced. "Not only would that crush Matt but all of us as well, Sheldon and myself really do see you as a daughter Tay."

"Oh no, never I love him too much to walk away from him and the little family we have. I wanna be with him forever. You don't have to worry about that. It's just I can't picture myself anywhere else but here." Tay smiled and relaxed once she saw Julie relax, but her face got serious.

"Matt has told me that your brother is walking down the aisle. I asked him why not your dad, but he never told me. I don't get it." Tay never did explain things about her family to them. She was trying to go over how she can explain the fall out with her parents with out bringing up the real reason for it.

"Me and Jason were adopted to the people that are my parents now, but they have never been happy that I wanted to be a pro wrestler, they never supported me with love and told me I could do it. They gave money when I needed it, but that was it. They were never there for me until I made it big. But after a few rocky relationships with a few wrestlers they didn't want me to date any more wrestlers let alone marry one. So they don't support me over this, Jason has always wanted me to be happy and he has been there for me as he's the only family I have left. It only seems right. He was always more of a father to me then both the ones I was given. It means more to me for Jason to give me away then anyone else."

"Oh dear I'm sorry that you have had to do go through things like that. Now I can understand why you two adopted Ally for."

"That was all Matt really. I love that little girl and I'm happy she is here, but I had no intentions of adopting her that day, I'm sure I would have at some point, I was only going to visit her, and Matt came home early and he told me before we went that we couldn't adopt her, and he did anyways after he found out what happened to her parents." They talked about a few other things, when Sheldon walked down joining them at the table. He gave Tay a hard time on there being no coffee made. Tay laughed and told him to yell at his son when he got home, since he was bring some home with him. Tay thought it was funny that he wasn't home yet, and she started to worry alittle. Just then Matt walked through the door, coffee and doughnuts in hand. He placed them on the table. "I'm gonna let you three talk." Tay told them getting up.

"No stay, it'll be easier for me to tell them if you're here." Matt told her grasping her hand. Tay smiled and sat back down.

"Tell us what Matthew? You didn't get a damn tattoo like your brother did you?" His mom asked getting all pissed about it.

"No it's not a tattoo ma, it's alittle more serious then some ink." Matt told her. Tay squeezed his hand. Matt didn't think it would be this hard to tell his parents about it. His parents sat looking at him trying to figure out what the hell he had to tell them. They're not ones to read the dirt sheets or ever go to wwe's website for that matter. So they really were in the dark here, no one had walked up to them and told anything about their son or even asked questions. Matt took a deep breath. "I've been suspended again. My second strike, so I'm out for 60 days." He went on to explain why he was suspended for. His parents were disappointed that he found himself stuck in the place he was in, but they couldn't be all that mad on why he was suspended for.

"Matthew that's not a very good excuss. You should know what's going into your body at all times. And you should damn well know what is on the list of things not to take." Tay got up and headed out of the house with Julie as they were going to get Josie then go find a dress for Julie to wear to the wedding. Neither of them wanted to be around well father and son were fighting about it. They would work through this and be buddy buddy again. They got Josie and they were off to the dress shop. The first thing that Julie wanted to see was Tay in her wedding dress. Tay was more then happy to put the dress on again. This time Tay slipped on the shoes she would be wearing for her wedding. They were white 5 inch heels with black lace over them. They fit the dress just perfect. Tay still wasn't sure how she was going to have her hair, but she would worry about that later. Julie gushed over how beautiful her soon to be daughter looked in the dress. Some how Josie was able to convince Julie that she really didn't need to see her in the dress. Josie really didn't feel like playing dress up today. Josie told her that today was about finding her a dress to wear to her son's wedding.

After about an hour of looking for dresses and Julie trying a bunch on they had yet to find the dress for her to wear. One of the last dresses that Julie tried on was a strapless satin A-line dress with sweetheart neckline, asymmetrically ruched bodice with asymmetrically dropped waistline, cut-out embroidered full skirt with sweep train. Matching shawl and removable straps included. The top part was black and the skirt of the dress was white with black lace over it. It had enough fun to it that Ally would aprove for dancing. Julie looked wonderful. Tay snapped a picture and sent it her mom and told her that if she was going to show up to her wedding to find a dress like the one Julie was wearing. She knew that Julie was suppose to find a dress that would match her mothers dress, but she wasn't sure she would even show up, and she wasn't going to wait until the last minute for Julie to get a dress.

They headed out to get a bite to eat. Some how they got talking about tattoos. Josie asked Julie if she was going to get one. Julie told her that even though she thought about getting one that she didn't think that it was really her or that she would live it down from Michael. Tay tried to bite her tongue but she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Matt is thinking about getting one, I just wasn't suppose to tell you two." Tay said trying not to laugh at the look of shock and surprise on both Josie and Julies face's.

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same damn time.

"You're kidding right? That boy would never get a tattoo." Josie said still shocked.

"It wouldn't be a big one, but it would be more of a tattoo that we both get, to mean family. But he still isn't sure he is going to get it. Mike's been trying to help me convince him to get it so he wont be the odd one out."

"It would surprise me if he did go through with it. He wasn't one to like needles. And he has been one to keep his skin ink and piercing free." Julie said trying not to sound to upset or pissed off about it all.

"Oh I know it was a fight to let him let Ally get her ear's pierced." Tay said with a slight smile to her face. They talked some more well they finished eating. It didn't matter if Tay told them not to tell Matt that she told them, he would find out anyways. So instead she sent a quick message to Matt telling him that she kinda let it slip to Josie and his mom about the tattoo he may or may not get.

Matt shook his head and replied that it was ok. Matt sat on the couch with his dad watching CNN. Just like Julie said they were good and it was like the little argument never happened. They swung by and got Ally from school since she got out an hour early on fridays. She saw pictures of the dress and was happy with the dress since her grandma had a fun flowy dress to dance in. They dropped Josie off and headed back to the house. Ally went upstairs putting her school bag on her bed and getting Flopster out of his cage.

"Matthew Joesph Korklan." His mom yelled standing infront of the tv. Tay tried not to giggle as Matt sat there slightly shaking.

"Dear would you move out of the way of the TV. I'm watching that." Sheldon asked his wife.

"NO I will not move. Not until Matthew explains on when he was going to tell us about getting a tattoo. Were you going to tells us after you got it?"

"Oh for heavens sake Julie. The boy is getting married, he has a daughter, I think there is bigger things to deal with then a damn tattoo."

"Oooo grandpa said a naughty word." Ally said walking downstairs and over to him. "That's gonna cost you 5 bucks grandpa." Everyone tried not to burst out into laughter as Ally had a serious look on her face. Sheldon shook his head digging 5 bucks out of his pocket. Ally explained that before her real parents died when she caught one of them swearing, they would have to hand over five bucks for each bad work they said. Matt and Tay decided to let that rule stick and pretty soon people would learn not to swear around her or they would go broke in a hurry. For the time being it was dropped about Matt getting a tattoo as everyone cleaned up and got ready to head out. They were going to have the bbq Saturday night after they got done at the aquarium with Ally. And tonight they were going to go out and have a nice little family dinner.


	156. Chapter 156

What was just going to end up being a simple semi family trip to the aquarium ended up including the extended wrestling family as well. They were all waiting in the living room, as Josie was helping Tay with something in the kitchen. She almost got caught looking out the back window looking to what she hoped would be her house. She was dying to tell Tay, but was still worried something would go wrong. She really knew that she should wait until after the closing happened, but she wasn't sure if she could.

"So you might have to work harder to watch your mouth now," Tay started as she finished loading up the dish washer, "Ally will be listening with her swear jar ready."

"Wow. Well I've been good so far, but I could see some others having a problem."

"Yea. It was a thing with her old family, so we figured it would be a good thing to continue and being she's in charge, whatever money she collects from us and our foul mouth friends could go towards something nice for her or her choice. I could also think of some people I'd love to get to slip up."

"OOOO, is this an evil plot I'm hearing," Josie laughed. The two then discussed it, and as usual Tyler was going to be their victim.

The rest of the family was getting ready in the living room along with Tyler and Corey. Most were going to see the animals, but Josie had a meeting with the manager to figure out wedding details too while there. Tay and Josie walked into the room and Josie walked behind Tyler flicking his ear like it was nothing.

"What the hell, Josie?" he said. Josie and Tay bit their lips waiting.

"TYLER! You said a bad word!" Ally said. She grabbed her jar, "That's five bucks."

"Wait what?" he asked. Josie and Tay just started laughing. Matt laughed and then explained the new house rules. Tyler grumbled and went for his wallet. "I will get even with you for that, Jos."

"Yea, good luck with that."

The groups than separated into cars and then headed over to the aquarium. Ally was so excited and jumped out of the car once there. Josie could only imagine how she was inside the car during the drive. Josie walked up front and introduced herself to the girl at the desk and asked for the manager. The manager was as usual a little shocked by Josie, but was fine once she introduced her to the bride and groom. It was obvious the woman had decided to watch some WWE television to know who they were and quickly shook their hands. Josie and the manager were going to show Josie the spaces they had for events, while the rest of them wandered on their own. The manager said she couldn't wait until their big day and hopefully they enjoyed their day.

Corey decided to go with Josie and the manger and help take notes on the different areas. The manager had given her a couple of days they were available that Josie promised to bring up to the couple. Some were super close, others a little farther away. Josie explained that there had been some changes recently in the couple's schedules, without going into details, so one of the earlier dates would probably work. Josie took some pictures to get ideas for her photographer friend, because he had never shot a wedding in the aquarium either. She knew he'd be excited for the challenge. He wasn't used to not being able to control what was going on in the background. She asked about the penguin deal, and the lady explained how it was such a big draw when people chose them as a venue.

After the tour they went back into the woman's office to discus some more details. Josie was probably more excited than Tay by the end of the meeting. If everything went smoothly this could possibly be the best wedding she had been apart of yet.

"Thank you very much for your time," she told the woman, "If this goes well, which I suspect it will, I definitely am going to recommend this location to my customers and other planers."

Josie and Corey then headed out to find the others and to see which of the group was acting more like a happy little kid. Just then Josie's cell phone rang. She got nervous looking at the screen seeing it was the realtor. Corey stood there with her as they watched a shark swim past.

"Good afternoon," she asked feeling the nerves travel throughout her body. Corey grabbed her hand and waited to see if he could hear anything. Josie didn't show any signs of emotion. She just said basic "okays" and other just listening conversational words. "Yea, an email would be great. Thank you so much for you time. I'll talk to you soon." She hung up and turned to Corey.

"So…any news?" he asked nervously. She slowly broke into a smile.

"Our offer has been approved, so once we get through the closing we will officially be home owners." She tried to keep her emotions in check but threw her arms around his neck and they kissed in celebration. They then finally were able to go and try and find the others. They both still wanted to keep quiet but their smiles walking up ruined that.

"Did you guys just do something I don't want to know about somewhere in the aquarium?" Tyler asked watching himself and his language.

"No," Corey answered for them, "But that does sounds like an interesting idea we should look into." Matt's mother missed that comment but caught the grins. She looked over at them with a knowing smile.

"Did you by any chance get the call you were waiting for?" Josie just nodded.

"Wait? What does my Mom know that I don't?" Matt asked.

"Your brother knows too," Josie laughed. Now everyone who didn't know why was watching them, needing to know what they were talking about. "Fine. I didn't want to say anything just in case the closing doesn't go well. However, once they see me and Corey it should go through thanks to fear. But as of hopefully next week Corey and I will be proud home owners." Everyone was shocked but said their congratulations. Plus, there wasn't too much they could do that would really shock anyone anymore.

"Wait!" Ally paused, "You guys are moving?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Aww, Al, don't worry," Corey jumped in, "We aren't going too far. I think you actually might like we're we are going." This caused Tay, Matt, and Ally to be even more confused. Josie got down to Ally's level giving her a hug.

"Do you remember last week when your mommy and I walked with you as you took your bike Tyler got you around the block," the little girl nodded, "Do you remember there was that one house with the for sale sign out front?" The little girl nodded again, "We'll if everything goes well, that sign isn't going to be there anymore." It clicked in Ally's head and she hugged Josie while squealing. Josie picked up the little girl spinning her around before letting her back onto the ground. She then turned and looked over to Matt who looked like he was going to pass out and Tay was just smiling. Corey walked over to Matt and put his arm over Matt's shoulder.

"Relax, bro, just think about how close the babysitters are now." Matt released his breath.

"Ok, maybe that is good."

"And being that we know you, don't get mad when we knock down a piece of your fence." Corey explained about the gate, and Matt thought it was great idea. Now, Ally could go over to their house any he wouldn't have to worry, being he could watch her get there from the deck. "It is a small backyard though," he commented.

"Why would we even need a backyard, when we have yours," Josie teased, "So what animals did we miss while we were at our meeting?"

Ally then brought out her camera going a mile a minute. And then grabbed Josie's hand saying she had to see the penguins. After going over the priceless, she was wondering if she could get Vince to pay for the penguins at the reception. It wasn't too much to take advantage the way she planned if he ever hired her. From what they have told her about him when they were trying to get Ally, something fun like that might be up the owner's boat. However, he didn't know Matt was going to get his ass suspended at that point either. While Ally was dragging her, and the others were laughing she made a note in her phone to call him the beginning of the week.

They were having fun but a short time later Ally announced she was getting kind of hungry. Everyone looked at their watches (or phones) shocked at how late it was getting. It was almost BBQ time so they had to head out. They all headed out, thanking the manager once again, and on to the next event of their fun Saturday before Tay left to go back on the road.


	157. Chapter 157

Matt went and got the grill started as Tay got some of the food ready. Ally took Josie outside with everyone else. Ally really wanted someone to cuss again so she could get more money. They were trying to think of a way to get Tyler again.

Tay looked out the window watching everyone have a good time. She saw that Matt and Corey were over by the fence looking that over to see where the friendship gate would look best at. Mike and Tyler were sitting in the chairs soaking up the last bit of sun that was left for the day, talking about who knows what. She looked at Ally and Josie as they were huddled together to come up with a plan. Tay smirked remembering Matt telling her about the times that the guys would get into water gun fights and nerf gun fights before. She figured Matt would still have them around here somewhere. Tay had filled one of the guns up and saw that from an upstairs window she could get both Mike and Tyler. She made sure they couldn't see her and sprayed both of them.

"What the fuck?" Tyler yelled jumping up.

"Tay you fucking bitch." Mike yelled looking up to see Tay laughing her ass off.

"Uncle Mike, that's 10 bucks. Tyler that's another 5." Ally yelled in excitement with her swear jar. They both put their money in the jar. Tay was still laughing as she brought the guns out. It wasn't long before there was darts and water flying in every direction. Everyone was on their own in the little fight. Matt had to back out to get the food cooking. After over half of the darts ended up in the pool they were only down to the water guns. Tay finally had enough and just pushed Tyler into the water.

"Damn it all to hell Tay." Tyler realized what he said. "I know Ally 10 bucks to the swear jar." Ally just smiled trying to figure out what she could buy. Matt's parents sat on the deck watching everyone. Mike went to help Tyler out of the water, and Tyler pulled him in.

"What the hell did I do to you, you fucker?" Tyler burst out laughing.

"UNCLE MIKE!" Ally exclaimed.

"Shit!" Mike cursed. "I know that's now 15 bucks to your jar." Everyone was laughing. Tay noticed that Corey was getting alittle to close to the pool and with the help of Josie keeping Corey distracted for a few seconds Tay was able to sneak up behind him and push him into the pool as well.

"Fucking hell." Corey spit out as he popped up from the water.

"Ohh Corey." Corey just shook his head a small smile on his face. "You owe me 10 bucks for the swear jar." Ally seemed to be pleased with herself for getting so much money in her swear jar. She would make sure that she got all the money from them once they got out of the pool. Tay picked Ally up and walked close to the pool, Tay started to swing her.

"1," Ally started to giggle. "2," Tay paused "3" Tay yelled tossing Ally into the water as Corey caught her. They played in the pool until it was time to eat. Tay had got them all towels so they could dry off. They guys sat around shirtless well they ate. Matt didn't want to be the odd one out took his shirt off to. Even Sheldon took his shirt off to fit in with the guys. Julie went with Ally as she dried off and got dressed. She grabbed her jar, walking over to Corey, Mike and Tyler and getting the money they owed her. Once that was done Ally sat down and started to eat.

"Do you guys always have a bbq?" Matt's dad asked.

"Yep every week, it's a good end to the week with friends who have turned out to be more like family." Matt told his parents.

"It's nice that you guys are so close."

"Sometimes I just have to wonder if they only came around for the food, and backyard. We already know you guys come over well we are gone, no matter how many times you clean up after yourselves." Tay told them joking around.

"Yea well Matt ruined that now didn't he?" Tyler said with a playfully tone.

"Tyler you already know you can come over when ever the hell you want."

"Daddy," Ally said cutely looking up at him. "The jar is over there." Matt got up and put the money in the jar. Ally smiled taking a bite out of her burger. They all enjoyed the rest of their night managing to watch what they said when Ally was around them. Everyone had called it night and everyone that didn't live there or were staying headed home.

After a relaxing day staying home with Ally and Matt's parents Tay found herself packing her things up for Raw. It felt weird to be heading out on the road alone again. She told Matt's parents bye since they would be gone before she got back Wednesday morning. She told Ally to behave for her dad well she was gone and to be good at school. Ally told her she would a little angel and would be waiting for her to come home. Tay hugged and kissed her and headed out. Matt dropped her off at the airport. They said their good-byes and Tay was on her way.

Tay walked out of Vince's office. She found out what her punishment was, but like she told Vince, no one had to know right now and she would figure out how to deal with everything later on anyways. Vince told her that was fine as long as sje knew that it would have to be done. He told her that he had no hard feelings against her or anything but it was just better off this way. Tay told him that she understand most of it but it really didn't matter if she understood it or not as this was his choice in the matter.

Tay sat around backstage watching the show go on as she didn't have a match that night. She was told that she didn't need to stay around for the Smackdown tapings and was free to head home. Tay did just that packing her things up and headed to get an early flight home, to her family. She sent Matt a text telling him when she would be at the airport. Matt was in luck as he had to be there just a few minutes before that to get his parents dropped off so they could make their flight with plenty of time to spare. Tay wasn't going to tell anyone that she had talked to Vince or what was going to happen in a few months.


	158. Chapter 158

Josie walked into her apartment, smiling thinking over the day. Corey mumbled something while laughing how that kid was going to make him go fucking broke.

"I'm still surprised how well everyone meshed with her, it's like Ally has always been there." She leaned over picking up the kitten who cuddled into her chest. "We are going to be moving to a new house Ink," she said talking to her, "And all your friends you don't know yet will live right there."

"Why do I have the feeling Ally will be knocking on our backyard to steal Ink for a play date with Pip." Josie laughed.

"Yea, I could definitely see that happening. Poor Pip." She then put the kitten down and tossed her one of her toys and she went pouncing after it. Corey had grabbed two beers from the fridge and they walked over to the couch.

"So we are going to be homeowners," he said with a grin, "I'm just warning you, with the ability to have a guest room, my mother is going to be thrilled she has a place to stay and visit."

"I like your mom, so she's welcomed anytime. Hopefully the closing goes quick, then we can make all your friends help carry our shit into the house."

"We are going to have to go shopping too. Our style is going to end up fun in that house."

"Everything is going so fast, but I like it," she commented taking a sip of her beer.

"Me too," he kissed her as the kitten jumped up to join the cuddling.

"Now, we just have to get through this wedding, and moving. It's going to be weird when Matt and Tay go back to work and everything becomes normal."

"We don't really do normal," he laughed, "So I'm sure something will shake things up."

"Ha, you are probably right."

They laid there a little bit longer, but the excitement of the day finally caught up with them. Ink decided to be the grownup and lead them all to bed. Corey wrapping himself around her, they drifted off to sleep.

The next few days was just getting wedding stuff ready for Tay to approve when she got back for Josie. Invites were ready to be ordered and shipped as soon as they had a day set and Tay picked which one. Tay was leaning on the sooner the better, at that point so she had communicated with a lot of the people who would have to be traveling. She had some friends at local hotels and even though it was short noticed they promised to hook her up. If Tay wanted the wedding tomorrow, Josie could make it happen. All Josie needed was what day to tell the aquarium and they were good to go.

Doctor wise what was left of her cast was coming off that week, so that was exciting. Even though Josie's and Corey's sex life was definitely out of the PG-13 range, there were still some things he couldn't wait to do without the risk of getting kicked in the head, and hurt. It was now Wednesday so Josie figured it was a good day to bug Mr. McMahon now that he didn't have to worry about the upcoming shows.

She called the office and got the secretary. She explained she was calling about the Korklan Wedding and was quickly put though to Vince.

"Good Afternoon, Josie. What can I do for you today?"

"We'll, sir, I'm finishing up the wedding details and I wanted to know if you were still wanting to give anything towards it. I know there has been, um, we'll drama so if you don't want to I completely understand. And they will never know about the offer at all." Vince laughed which totally through Josie off.

"Yes, there has been some drama hasn't there. However, I do understand people make mistakes and I do like those two. Plus I'm sure with their new daughter they have come into some more expenses My granddaughters miss her not being out on the road with them and I have gotten yelled at for that. Have you talked to them today?"

"No. But I'm heading over to their place later today to force them to set a date. I know we have to get out the invites and all. I think I've been to nice because they are my friends, or I'm just crazy only planning one event right now."

"Ah. We'll ok. But yes, I would like to still help them with the wedding. I haven't had a chance to ask about the pictures,"

"I'm sure Tay would be willing to pose for one. Especially with the cake. I wish more people had action figures of themselves. It makes things a lot more fun." He laughed again.

"We'll do you have any kind ideas of what I can help with?"

"We'll it all depends on what you would like to put towards it. They aren't really going too crazy with anything except the venue, which is the aquarium. Would you be interested in donating money so penguins could join the reception." She gave him the amount and she heard him thinking it over.

"That doesn't make me feel like I'm doing enough."

"Really? I don't know, do you have a limit or anything? I figured with everything you know about the last few months and Matt's mistakes that would be too much. I was using that as a starting point and figuring I'd have to go lower if at all."

"I know the rumors people say about me," he laughed, "But I do in fact have a soul. How much are the suits and dresses going to be? I know that normally can be pricey."

"Um, yes, sir, it can be. The dresses for the brides maids aren't too bad. Suits can add up because the guys don't always pay attention." She heard him typing out numbers.

"Ok, we'll consider them covered, just fax me how much you need. What about her dress? I know that's normally family stuff but also know there has been some issues."

"yes sir. im kind of scared what you know about me."

"more than you'd probably like to know. I have to keep track of my employees. I'm glad to see my employees and you were able to work things out the way you did. It saved us a lot of possible bad publicity."

"Yea that's a bit creepy, I'm not going to lie, that you know about all that. Remind me to stay on your good side." He laughed again.

"Just try and be a little less threatening to a certain diva of mine, even if she deserves it." That's when Josie lost it and started to laugh.

"I will try, but no promises. You can't deny the shock of me sitting there was amusing in Pittsburgh."

"I will plead the fifth there. But is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not today, Mr. McMahon. But thank you so much for all your help. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding."

"That's if I get an invite," he laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will be the one sending them out and I will make sure to send one your way."

"Thank you very much. Congratulations on the house. Have a nice day, Josie." And that's when Vince hung up.

"Holy fuck!" she got out. She actually looked around expecting Ally to be running at her with the swear jar. Vince was a total stalker, which was probably good and bad. Once again she was glad she worked for herself. Corey came home a little while later and she filled him in on her discussion with Mr. McMahon.

"He better send us some awesome house warming gift," he teased. He then helped Josie pack up her card sample and they headed over to Tay's. Tay ended up picking a black and white invite that reminded her of her wedding dress without letting Matt know why.

"Ok Tay. So we have the invite, I have only question more for you…how soon?"


	159. Chapter 159

"Two weeks and uh 6 days." Josie just looked at her. "I know its Valentines Day and it's cheesy to get married on that day, but I really don't care. And the aquarium has an opening that day so it all works out." Josie sat there just looking at Tay.

"I can make that work and it's not all the cheesy Tay." They went over a few more things. Tay handed over all the people they were inviting to the wedding with their addresses on them. After Josie and Corey headed out they got Ally to bed and crashed themselves. Tay kept thinking about what would happen and it wasn't all that far away. She wasn't thinking about her wedding she was excited for that and couldn't wait. It was just other things that were weighing heavy on her mind.

Thursday Ally came home sick from school with the flu. Tay told Matt to go and enjoy the show, Tay sent a text to Corey and Tyler telling them she wouldn't be there and this would be the start of the story line of her leaving them and them saying they are better off with out her. Tyler would go back to being a face as he liked that better anyways. Tay knew tonight Tyler would be winning the Florida Heavyweight Title and Corey and Jake would be winning the Florida Tag Team Titles. It was going to be an awesome show and Tay was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be there but Ally came first. Matt told her that he wasn't going to go either since she wouldn't be there. He told her that their daughter was more important then seeing his friends win the titles since he would be able to watch it on TV when it aired.

Tay check on Ally Friday morning and she was still warm so she was keeping her home from school. She made sure to call the school and let them know. Matt had stopped at the school and got all the work that Ally would be missing not that it was much but they made sure that Ally did her work. They really didn't do much Friday just stayed home and chilled. Since Ally wasn't feeling good the bbq would be on Saturday night again. This time a few more guys were coming over as it would be bbq celebration for Tyler, Corey and Jake for winning the titles.

Ally was excited as she would be running around to see how much money she would be making with her swear jar. They were certain with what people would be around Ally would be walking out with a nice hunk of money.

Ally was walking around with a half full jar of tens and twenties and a few 5 dollar bills a smile on her face. By now everyone knew to make sure where Ally was at before the swore but it was like Ally knew and would be right over there a cute smile on her face as she held the jar up for the money. Tay sat on the porch swing watching most everyone push Tyler into the pool. Even his girlfriend got into the act and pushed him in once, but he pulled her into the pool with him so he got the last laugh on that one. Phil sat down by her.

"She's making a killing out there." Phil said taking a long drink from his drink as they watched Ally run around.

"Well if they watched what they said around her then they wouldn't be going broke, but the fact most of them have contracts then its fine she's taking they're money." Phil let a chuckle out as Scott walked up.

"Hey Colt, what can we do for you?" Phil asked his long time best friend.

"I need to get away from that kid of yours Tay. I'm almost broke." Tay laughed getting up.

"Not my problem dude." They both looked at her wanting to know where she was going. Tay told them that she was going to make her rounds and see how everyone was doing. Tay was talking to Matt when she heard that very annoying voice.

"Oh Tay why didn't you tell me you were having a party here?"

"Why the hell would I do that for Kelly. I don't want you here, and I'm sure no one here wants you to stay around. So I suggest you get your skank ass out of here before not only I beat you up but before Josie does to." The smile on Kelly's face faded as Josie walked up.

"I thought we had a little chat about this Barbie? I thought it was clear back then but I guess I was wrong. Huh?" Kelly smirked again putting a front on for everyone.

"You don't scare me, you're just trash." Josie went to attack but Corey was there holding her back a few other guys walked over grabbing Kelly.

"Stay the fuck away from my family Kelly, and don't you dare show up at my place." Tay spit at her as the guys pulled Kelly off. The party went back to normal like Kelly didn't show her ugly face around there. Ally walked up to Tay.

"Mommy." Ally said holding the jar up. Tay smiled and put the money in the jar for all the swear words she said. A few hours after everyone eat and most everyone headed out, Ally got into her wrestling ring with Phil as he showed her a few moves making sure he didn't hurt her. Tay and Matt started to clean up as everyone stood around the ring watching Ally wrestle with Phil.

"You think she's gonna be a wrestler?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around Tay.

"I know she will be." Tay told him smiling watching her run around the ring before climbing to the top rope to hit Phil with a cross body. A few more hours after that everyone was gone and Matt was putting a sleeping Ally to bed.


	160. Chapter 160

"Honey, come to bed," Corey whined standing shirtless in plaid pajama pants, with the kitten in the groove of his arm. The view alone almost had Josie running to bed with him, but she wiped the drool from her mouth. She couldn't lose her focus at the moment.

"Go to sleep, babe," she said to him, "I'll be in as soon as I can." He pouted and walked over asking what she was doing. She explained she was just organizing her thoughts for the morning so she could hit  
>everything full force. She had kept calm when Tay gave her the two week six day date on the outside but inside she was completely flipping out and already making a list of what needed to be done and when. She knew she could do it, but it was going to be insane leading up to it. She had mentioned to each vender the possibility of a last minute call, and luckily for her, that excited them with the whole<br>challenge of it all. The next main issue was with the invites.

Josie never trusted the post office completely so she knew she was going to have to call each and every person on the list. She still planned to send out the invites Tay had picked out, but more for the  
>sentimental collector's reasons. The good thing though, Vince was on the list already and Valentine's day fell between shows.<p>

"Thank you again for stopping me from kicking the blonde's ass earlier. That would have made things awkward when Vince attends the wedding. I promised I would try and be nice to her."

"I'm sure he would have been ok with it, if he knew the situation of her crashing just to stir things up."

"I promised though. As long as she doesn't try to crash the wedding I'll have no problems."

"So what exactly do you have to do tomorrow?"

"Call everyone. I need to make sure the dresses and tuxes will be ready. The cake. The penguins. Oh the next two weeks 5 days now, are going to be nuts."

"Don't over do it, honey, don't want you getting sick."

"I'll try. But it has to be done. If they weren't my friends, the bill would so go up a couple thousands for this. But it will look great on my portfolio. If we get the house inbetween, I am delegating that to you ok?"

"Anything I can do just let me know. I can always run to places and all," he leaned over giving her a kiss, "Don't make it too late of a night ok? We miss you in there." She gave him another quick kiss and  
>Corey and the kitten went back to bed.<p>

Josie never made it to bed that night and Corey found her passed out on the couch in the morning. He laughed to himself. He had seen her have a few events back when they were just starting out, and he knew that working on them made her happy. With the injury effecting how active she could be, he saw it affecting her strongly until Tay had made the offer to her. He was happy for the couple but happier to see Josie have the ability to do what she loved again. He grabbed a blanket from the closet laying it over her, and went to start cooking up some breakfast.

Josie woke up a short time later, and smiled watching him cook before finally getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see you cooking in our new house," she told him with a smile.

"I can't wait either. I hope they can get us in for the closing soon. We'll have to get a comfy chair or couch for your office though, just incase you randomly loose yourself in work again."

They ate together, chatting, and Corey helping Josie to organize her thoughts. Josie fed the cat and finally got herself into the shower. Corey ended up slipping inside as well, and they had some alone time out of the kittens view. But too soon, he was off to the gym, and Josie was left working on the invite list.

Everyone she called seemed to know of her even if they hadn't officially met. Also most were in the industry, with the exception of Tay's friend from Texas, understood the rush. She ended up on the phone with Matt's mom for a while and she was so excited. She explained it actually worked well because of the President's day holiday week off at the school. She was glad she saved her for almost the end because the next family had her nervous, Tay's.

Tay's sister had pretty much said she'd be there, and seemed understanding she wasn't the maid of honor. Keeping her and Tyler apart was going to be fun once she saw how happy Tyler was with his new girlfriend. She was pretty sure she'd realize real quick what she left behind in him, especially when she saw him around Ally. Guys who were good with kids were definitely a cute thing to witness. She pulled up the number for Tay's parents and dialed the number. She was thrilled when it was Tay's mother not father who answered the phone call.

"Hello, ma'am this is Tay's friend Josie, and we'll her and Matt's wedding planner." The mother said hello, and that Jason had told her things that had been going down in Florida. She apologized for her husband's reaction to her the last time they had met again. "We'll the reason I am calling is I finally got those two to set a date that fits into their busy schedule. However, it is coming up real quickly with Valentine's Day. You and your husband's name are on my list of people to send invites too. However, with it so quickly approaching I wanted to call everyone to find out who would be able to come."

"Oh, wow, they are rushing things."

"With their schedule it's probably easier with sooner than later. It just happened their schedule is booked, and you know your daughter is a hopeless romantic. Plus with your new granddaughter and school, it worked out really well actually."

"I really want to meet her. Jason said she is a wonderful little girl."

"She really is. She's such a sweet heart and fits in so well with them. Part of the rush is just because even though they people in charge of the adoption are claiming them not being married won't affect everything being official, we don't quite trust them. And with their schedule it was tricky." Josie went on to tell her about the venue, guest, and tried to get her excited in order to get the yes for Tay. "So can I add you and your husband to the guest list? I've seen a lot of weddings, and I know these two are forever, and trust me…with everything I've been planning you won't want to miss this. Plus, where else are you going to get to see a heavily tattooed Maid of Honor horrifying the majority of the guest?"

That got Tay's mom to laugh, "I highly doubt that. Especially if they know how much you've done for Taylor. Jason had filled us in on little things but I know he's hiding bigger things. And thank you for helping her through certain things with it being with Matt, or with my stubborn husband. I hope this isn't too rude of a question, but is it weird for you to be planning your ex's and Tay's wedding?"

"It probably should be, but it isn't. When you see them together, you know they are meant to be and all. If not for them, you should come for Ally. She lost everyone in her life and every new family member she meets she just gets so excited. I have a wonderful relationship with Corey, and we are officially moving into the house behind them. It works out having a babysitter in the backyard."

"I have no problem with them. I know they are happy and I know I saw exactly what you are talking about the last time we were there. My husband hasn't quite adjusted to her growing up I guess. I don't know if I will be able to talk him into spending the money, even if inside he'll regret it."

"We'll how about I do this. I have some extra money budgeted for the wedding, that at this time. I would like to offer to buy, mail, and cover your flight and hotel with that," Josie lied. She didn't have money budgeted for it, but if money could be a true issue, then she was going to get make sure Tay's parents got there. She laughed to herself at all the secrets she had between Vince and this at the moment. She figured she would let them know about the whole picture taking later. She had talked to Vince more about it, and she said no shots of Ally when discussing it. She figured if that was set in stone, Matt and Tay would have no problem with sharing a few pictures.

"Really? You would pay to get us there?"

"Even with all the little drama, I know Tay would miss you guys if you weren't here. It's the biggest day in a girl's life supposedly right?" During that she was checking flights. Them being from New York made is so much easier to check prices. "Is there an airport you prefer?"

"I don't want you to front the money if he won't go."

"Even if he decides to be stubborn doesn't mean you shouldn't be there. Grab some random friend and join us. I want this day to be perfect for them and with you guys it will be. I know Tay misses both of you even if she won't admit it. She wouldn't have had you on the list if she didn't. This isn't me being crazy or going behind their backs."

"Not to go off topic, but speaking of crazy, how is your leg? Jason mentioned an accident?"

"What's left of the cast should be off this week in order to give me two weeks to figure how to walk wearing two shoes again. I have tickets up from JFK, please let me press ok and order them for you guys." Tay's mom laughed at the joke, and was silent in thought.

"Yes, order them. I'll give you the money when I get down there."

"We'll talk about it. But I do have to go. We have our final rushed dress fitting tomorrow, and I have to let Tay know. This finalizing everything in two weeks is going to be fun."

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"Yes, ma'am," she laughed. Once they hung up she was up standing doing a happy dancing in the living room, under the watchful and confused eyes of what she thought was only Ink. She heard the door slam shut and saw a very confused but amused and sweaty Corey stood there.

"Finish the list?" he asked.

"Yup, and I at least have Tay's mom's coming. Her dad, we'll I'll guess we'll find out that day. I'm shocked, but most people are completely fine with the insanity of two weeks. It's going to be a party." Josie finally checked the cell phone and let Tay know everything was set to go, and about the fitting. The other girls were fine with their dresses, and Leah's had been ordered and was already done up in New York.

After Corey had showered, she made him take her to the post office to mail the official invites. They did a quick run to the party store for some little items. Tay hadn't mentioned anytime for a bachelorette party, but she had talked to Matt about clearing out of the house for a girl's night before the wedding. Then while they were out and got the call that the seller was really trying to sell the house fast. There were no problems with the house according to the inspectors, they were just moving out of state and wanted to get things done. So by the end of the week, they would officially have a home of their own. Josie planned to keep her apartment out the lease, which luckily was only two more months, and she was thrilled she didn't resign. Everything was working and going perfectly, which caused a few more happy dances to happen before the night was finally through. It seemed like an insane feat, but there was no doubt in her mind the day was going to be perfect, and get done in time. It seemed crazy, but everything in their lives had been, that way, so they couldn't really expect it to go any other way. Corey reminded her once again not to push herself so hard, and she replied, she could sleep when she was dead, or at least when the wedding was officially over. So instead of doing what he had done the night before, instead of just letting her work until she passed out he picked her up. She giggled and tried to tell him she had more to do, but he answered that with slapping a fuzzy handcuff around her wrist that was attached to his.

"Sleep," he told her, trying not to laugh as she gave him the look of death, "You have plenty of time in the morning." Ink obviously agreed and was in on this plot. She climb up to Josie's cuff free wrist, laid her head on her hand and fell asleep. Josie knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win, and gave up. She cuddled into Corey, who kissed her neck, proud he had won this battle.

"You haven't won the war yet, Corey," she mumbled, before finally giving in, closing her eyes, and going to sleep.


	161. Chapter 161

Tay felt bad but she had to cancel her fitting as she was needed in New York for a house show. Tay made sure to tell Josie to get the fitting first thing Tuesday when she got back. Tay made her rounds with Ally and Matt before the cab pulled up outside the house. Tay really didn't want to leave but knew she had to go. Tay hated that she had to miss another week of FCW but yet again it would fit in to next weeks show.

Once in New York Tay headed to Jason's place even if it was his last week there and he barely had anything left in his place. Tay got settled in the best she could. Tay made a quick call to Matt and let him know that she got there ok; she talked to Matt for a few minutes before Ally got onto the phone. After an hour of Ally talking about anything and everything Matt finally got Ally off the phone and he said his good-byes to Tay and they quickly hung up. It was like Jason stood outside the door, as Tay got off the phone in walked Jason.

"Josie called them and mom's going, she can't convince dad to go, and they both know you're here this weekend too."

"Jason do not tell me that I need to go over there and have to talk to him. I won't do it."

"You know that you want dad there."

"I do want him there but I'm not gonna go over there and beg him to show up. He should be there because I'm his daughter." Jason sighed and left it be. They just hung out watching movies and pigging out on take out. Tay forgot how much fun it was to hang out with her brother again.

Tay did what she had to do at the shows; she cut a few promos on Kelly and teamed up with Phil a few times. Tay was at Jason's getting her stuff together to fly out for Raw when Jason walked into the room.

"Mom and Dad are here." Jason told her bluntly. Tay looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm talking to either one of them." Tay said being stubborn.

"You need to talk to dad, and fix things. You miss him and you know it." Tay sighed knowing her brother was right. Even though she was pissed at her father she really did miss him and want him and her mom to be apart of Ally's life. Tay closed her suitcase and walked out to the living room sitting down in the chair, Tay kept her focus on the floor.

"How could you Taylor?" Tay looked up at her father staring at him.

"How could I what?" Tay asked a bit harsh then it was meant to be.

"Marry him? Be friends with the other women? Adopt a kid? I won't support it."

"Because even though he messed up, we love each other to work past it and get our relationship to the point it's at now. It's something we both want. He messed up once and he has been dealing with that mistake everyday and he has learned from that. Because she has been there for me, when no one else was there for me. Because if I have learned anything from my own past it's that every kid deserves to have a place to call home. I love that little girl, Matt loves that little girl and she loves us. If you could get over yourself you would love her too. I know you see me as your little girl that no longer needs her daddy, but that's not the case. I'm gonna always need you, and I know a little girl that needs to know her grandpa."

"He really has changed?" Jason told them he had and that everyone should just start over with the wedding. "I would hate Ally to go without her grandpa around. I'll even have a talk with Matt and get things straight with him."Tay smiled and hugged both her parents. She also hugged Jason then went on her way to the airport. Well Tay sat waiting to be called to board her flight she called Matt. She filled him on what happened with her parents and told him that when her dad shows up before the wedding that he wanted to clear things up with him. Matt was worried about it but knew it was something that had to be done. Tay sent a text to Josie telling her about what happened.

This week on Raw, Kelly was out in the ring running her mouth about Tay and Matt. Tay had enough and run down to the ring attacking Kelly. Tay tried not to laugh as she was getting more cheers for beating Kelly up now then she had before. It seemed like everyone was getting tired of watching a no talented diva like Kelly week after week.

Just like promised the second Tay stepped off the airplane Josie was there taking her for the final fitting. Josie and the rest of them went to the fitting Tay couldn't make so their dresses were ready to go, Tay couldn't wait to see what Ally looked like in her dress. There wasn't anything that needed to be done with the dress as it fit just perfect. And Tay was allowed to take it home. Tay was going to have Josie take it to her place but with them being able to move into their house she figured that she would just have Mrs. Clover keep it for her until Josie was all moved into her house with Corey. She just didn't want Matt to get the chance to see it before she walked down the aisle. Josie was able to sneak the dress over to Mrs. Clover as Matt wasn't home when they got there, Tay walked inside to make sure that both animals were taken care of. A few minutes later Josie walked back over telling Tay that everything was good.


	162. Chapter 162

Josie had smiled at the text from Tay and took out her notebook. She put a check mark by Tay's parents name. Tay and her father making peace just added to her day. Earlier in the day the cast had finally come off so she was on her way back to normal with that. And with Tay's father coming to the wedding she knew that was no longer something she would have to worry about. Unless they had any crasher attempts, Tay would have nothing at all to worry about except marrying her man. And if there were any problems, Josie now was fully capable of kicking ass. She was a little bit nervous how she would deal with Tay's father after everything. But for Tay's sake she would keep her cool. This was Tay's special day and no one could stop it. Plus there was going to be penguins at the reception, and there was no way that couldn't put people in a good mood. She looked over the list one more time, and they seemed like it was going to be a good turn out, with Vince's grand daughters as well to keep Ally entertained if the guys got distracted or tipsy.

She put her notebook on the table and looked around. Her apartment looked so bare and empty. The closing had been rushed and they were already proud owners of a new house together. Corey was keeping his apartment and going to play landlord and have it as a semi guest apartment to his friends who were down in the area. Most of her furniture was going to be going to the new place. Her couch was too small for their new living room, but it would fit perfectly in her new office. She couldn't wait to set that up and make a room that was her own. She and Corey had done a little bit of shopping for the house, but not enough. The only thing the house really had so far was a king size bed that they had yet to sleep in. They had done some painting, but other than that not much had been done for the house yet. However, with the next day being Wednesday that was going to change.

Matt was actually the one who talked them into putting it off just a little bit longer. He figured he would then be able to get a few more guys to come over and help them out. Josie looked at her clock and caught the time and quickly went to head to the airport. It was time for the final dress fitting and Tay's plane should be landing soon. The dress looked just as perfect on Tay as it did the first day she tried it on. They even sent a text to Matt's mother so she could see the wedding and bridesmaid dresses together. Even the shop owner took pictures as well because of how great it looked and as well as proof of the celebrity purchasing from the store. That gave Josie the ability to mention Vince's idea about pictures online.

"That's so semi breaking kayfabe," Tay laughed, "I mean any real WWE style wedding would have something crazy happen."

"Yea. But you know how into you guys together the fans are. Plus I also have a bit of a deal with him for those pictures once you give the ok." Tay looked at her confused. Especially with the discussion she had with him a few weeks ago, and with Matt's suspension, she was real shocked her would want to be involved at all.

"You were bargaining with my boss?"

"He contacted me first. Yea, it was before Matt's suspension but he wanted to help. And of course being he's a business man he couldn't help without getting something in return. However, our deal once approved is no pictures of Ally which he completely understands. I mean how many pictures have you seen of his grandkids?" Tay thought about it and nodded. She opened her purse to find her credit card to pay for the dresses.

"We'll if he's getting pictures what do we get?"

"We'll your card is no good here." Now Tay was really confused. "He really wanted to help out, like more than I expected. I mean I was just going to try and get him to cover the penguins, however, all the dresses and suits are covered. Josie reached in her own bag and pulled out the billing information for her friend and handed it to her.

"Wait? He agreed to what?"

"You heard me. He must have a soft spot for you, and kind of creeped me out a little bit with his stalker knowledge. He knew about the issues you had been having with your parents, and decided to step into that roll. I'm not supposed to tell you anything, but knowing him, he knows I just did."

"Yea, that is creepy. But he really does care about his employees. Like some people might say that paid rehab is just to help bad press, but I really think he does it because he wanted to see people get better. Even though I'm not supposed to know, I'm going to have to send him a card."

They finished up with the shop, and Josie stashed the dress at Mrs. Clover's. She would've brought it to her own house, but she didn't want the fresh paint odor to be anywhere near it. They had all the windows in the house open and strongly hoped it would be aired out by move in. Also with Matt and Ally missing in action, they never knew if they could be around the block helping with ideas. Ally had requested one room be bright pink, and they told her they would think about it. If they could figure out where there would be at least one spot with hot pink paint on the walls. Ally was really working on a hot pink man cave for Corey, but he wasn't quite feeling on the idea.

When Josie got back into the house Tay was on the phone with her future mother-in-law. She couldn't hear what exactly was being said, but she could tell by the tone she was very excited.

"She says she's jealous how cool you look in that dress," Tay laughed forwarding the message.

"Anytime you want a tattoo, you let me know," Josie loudly said so Mrs. Korklan could hear her. She then let them continue to talk and played around with Pip for a little bit. She missed her time with the kitten who was growing up fast. She couldn't wait to bring the new and more confident Ink over for them to have some fun. Josie chilled with Tay once she was off the phone getting some last minute ideas until her family got home. Matt tried to get details about the dress because his Mom said that he would be speechless but they wouldn't spill. She then said goodnight, and went to pick up food before going to spend the last night at her apartment.

Corey was on the floor of the pretty much packed up apartment playing with Ink when she got home. She sat next to him playing and chatting for a little.

"It's kind of sad it being our last night here, especially with all of the history."

"Of my drunk ass bringing you home?" she laughed.

"And I'm so glad you did," he leaned over and kissed her, "Even if everything is moving fast, because you did know we both found love and are moving in together officially."

"Yea. I couldn't get rid of you if I tried."

"And you did try. But I'm a keeper, and you dig me."

"Yea, I guess I do," she kissed him again, "Ok, now we need to eat before the food gets cold." They then got up off the floor and headed to eat some dinner. It was going to be an early morning for them, and even if it was a little scary it was definitely exciting and a great step for them.

The next morning they were up early as planned. They had some of the guys who had pickups coming over to load up whatever they hadn't already brought to the house. Also there were deliveries coming to the house to make it look more like a home, than the empty canvas it was. Ink was perfectly fine going into her carrier but seemed a bit unsure. She had been very confused with the packing and everything up earlier in the week. Josie put her toys in a bag with her work stuff and looked around her apartment one last time. They had spent what was left of the previous night cleaning the apartment. Josie stood there just looking at her old place one last time. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the past months. How many tattoos she had added to her skin. The ability to pretty much become best friends with someone who was dating the same person as she was. And then meeting someone new so quickly and finding out what love really was. It was a lot to take in. Even when she had been with Matt, she would've never imagined that she would be moving to a house. It was insane, but she was happy. She thought she had been happy with Matt, but even with all the insanity and drama, she finally understood what true happiness was.

Tyler walked into the apartment with some other FCW guys looking exhausted.

"You are lucky I like you getting me up this early," he mumbled.

"Oh we both know you are only here for the free food at Matt's afterwards. Did you pick up your suit yet by the way?"

"Yup. Yesterday. But they wouldn't let me pay which I found weird."

"Yea. But hey, saves you some cash. Now, who is helping you with the couch?"

"Ugh, tomorrow's show is going to suck if I can't move."

"Oh come on, your Seth Rollins, and it probably equals what you would lift at the gym anyway. I'm going to go give my key to the landlord. I'll meet you guys over at the house." He mumbled again, and she just laughed as Corey took control putting them all to work.

She had a nice conversation with some neighbors and the landlord before heading over. Everyone seemed to be outside to stare at the hot young men helping their most unique neighbor move. One of the little old women who were enjoying the eye candy thanked her for bringing them over and having been such a nice neighbor. She wished her good luck, and said she was very happy for her. Josie laughed and gave her a business card just incase someone loud took her old place, to just call her and she would scare them a little.

Then her and Ink got into her car that had some of her stuff, and headed to the house. When she pulled into the driveway she was shocked to see a basket sitting on the front steps. It was a tower of different snacks and fruit. Being that everyone who knew about the move was there, it was kind of odd. She put the carrier down and opened the card.

Congratulations on the new house. Hope this helps the move in going smoothly today.. I look forward to seeing what you came up with for the wedding.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon

Right on cue Ally came running around from the backyard to the front of the house bouncing a bit. She was soon followed by her mom and dad who were ready to help.

"Who sent the tower?" Matt asked.

"Your creepy ass boss who knows way too much."

"Aunt Josie! You gotta put money in the jar."

"Ugh, damn it, oops that means you get some more. It's very nice, but how he knew about move in day is scary," Josie said reaching into her wallet. "Do you have the jar? Tyler is not awake at all, so you might be able to get some more money from him today easily." Ally smiled at the thought, and then got distracted by the kitten. They played through the bars and Josie could tell Ink already approved of her new neighbor.

Not too long after the rest of them got there and got to work. Matt and Tay helped Josie with stuff that was in her car. Ally's job was to hang out of the way where she could keep her ears open while taking care of Ink, which she was perfectly happy with it. With so much extra help it wasn't too long before everything Josie and Corey had brought was waiting in boxes in the room it was going to go in. The couch and television were delivered for the living room, and Tay helped Josie just put away things that were went in the kitchen that they would need. Before long it was the afternoon and workers were ready to eat. They had yet to knock down the section of the fence but it didn't stop every insane wrestler from hoping it. Josie ended up bringing Ink with her so she wouldn't be alone in a scary new place.

Pip seemed thrilled to see the other cat again, but was shocked when the kitten actually wanted to play as well. They got along great, so they were able to be left alone while everyone hung out and celebrated a quick and successful move. By the end, most of Vince's gift was inhaled, and all that was left was the family who lived in the house, and the extremely tired new home owners. They went inside and found the two kittens cuddled up on the couch asleep. Ally ran for her camera and got some pictures before she let them take Ink home. Corey hopped the fence first and then Josie passed him the kitten and did the jump herself. They put Ink on her bed and just looked around. There was still a lot to do, but it was now official. Corey slipped up behind Josie pulling her back into his chest.

"I can't believe we ready did this," he got out, "It's a big step, but I can't imagine anyone in the whole world I'd rather be setting off on this adventure with." She reached around putting her hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair.

"Same here. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"You know what else is going to be fun?" She turned around in his arms. "Christening every surface of this house," he leaned down kissing her deeply as he pressed her against the kitchen's island. She let out a little moan.

"As bad as I want that, I'm so tired," she said after they made out for a little in the kitchen. He let out a yawn.

"Yea, but first thing tomorrow we need to work on that. But how about we try out the new shower and get ready for bed?"

"That, I think we can definitely manage." She kissed him again and ran off giggling having him chase her up the stairs into their new master bathroom leaving pieces of clothing the whole way behind them.


	163. Chapter 163

Tay was off early to the FCW arena she needed to get things figured out with Corey and Tyler for that nights show. It was sad in more then one way.

"We're gonna miss ya around here Tay." Tyler said with a few fake tears. Tay had the urge to smack him but decided against it.

"I'm still gonna be around here, I'm not really leaving." Tay told him playfully rolling her eyes. They chatted some more, with Tyler complaining about being sore from the day before. Corey mocked him some and told him that if he had sex with his girlfriend more then he wouldn't have anything to complain about. That caused them to wrestle around in the ring. Tay smirked knowing what she was going to do tonight. All she had to do was get it all figured out. She ran it past Tyler and Corey and they agreed with her as it would bring everything around fill circle and they could all move on from it and really focus on the titles they both had.

Matt was at home getting the house cleaned up since he had nothing else to do. He was going to head to the gym after he picked Mike up from the airport. Mike had to fly home and do a few things, and get his girlfriend and they were both coming down for the wedding. Mike also agreed to stay at the house; he figured that he would just move his stuff back into his room and crash at the house. He felt bad for doing it to Corey but Corey had told him it was ok. Matt was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Matt looked at the clock confused on who was here. He walked over to the door pulling it open to see Tay's family standing there, Matt let them in. He went into the kitchen to get them something to drink. Jason followed behind him.

"I'm sorry about my parents just showing up like this." Jason told him

"Its fine they had to show up at sometime anyways. But does Tay know about this?"

"No, they decided last night to just show up like this. They are going to stay at my place so you don't have to worry about that." Matt looked into the living room.

"I'm more worried about Lea and Tyler. Especially since Tyler is happy with his new girlfriend." Matt told him sighing. Jason told him that everything was going to be ok. Matt walked back into the living room with coffee for everyone. "What's going on?" Matt asked sitting down.

"We figured we come early to talk with you Matt, is Tay around?" Tay's mom Jesse asked. Matt shook his head and explained to them that Tay was at the FCW arena getting ready with Corey and Tyler for the night. Lea looked down at the mention of Tyler.

"How is everyone?" Lea asked softly. Matt looked around.

"Well Josie and Corey live in the house behind Tay and me, they just moved in yesterday, and as for Tyler he's happy." Matt left out the fact that Tyler was dating Paige. He didn't want to be the one to tell Lea about Paige.

"Matt do you think that we can have a word in private?" Drew, Tay's dad asked. Matt nodded and got up.

"Where is this granddaughter of mine at Matthew?" Jesse asked looking around. Matt told her that Ally was at school right now but she would be more then happy to see her grandparents. Matt walked outside sitting down in a chair, Drew doing the same thing.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry Matt. I can see now that you love Tay. I couldn't get over myself and for that I'm sorry. I know that you were only trying to protect both Josie and Tay with what you were doing, but that doesn't make it right. I can see that you're making up for everything you did. You're parents did a fine job in raising you Matthew. If Josie and Tay can get over what you did to them, then so can I. Do you think we can start over?" Drew asked looking at Matt.

"I get that you only want the best for Tay, that's all I want for her. But as a father I can see where you are coming from now that I have Ally in my life. I'm not going to forgive you because of Tay, or Ally, but it's something that needs to be done. We need to move past this and start being there for each other. Tay has went through enough in the past year. Hell we all have." Matt took a second to laugh happy that Ally wasn't around but he still took out the money and placed it on the table, he would put the money in her jar once he got back into the house. Drew looked at him like he was crazy. Matt quickly explained it all to him. Drew smiled, thinking that was a good idea to have around. Matt stuck his hand out and they shook hands and shared a father, son hug. Matt was happy that they had worked everything out.

It wasn't long and Matt was off to get Mike from the airport and head to the gym. They worked out for an hour and they headed off to the tattoo shop. Mike was getting a few tattoos worked on. Matt sat looking through a book. Matt sat looking at one tattoo in particular. Mike was finished up and sat down by him.

"Whatcha doing?" Mike asked looking at the page Matt was on.

"Thinking about getting one." Matt told him as Mike sat there shocked.

"I know you talked about it but I never thought you would really get one. Why now?" Mike asked looking at his older brother.

"It's not just because I'm the only with out a tattoo, and everyone jokes about it. I didn't want to get one because I never knew what to get. But I really like this tattoo," Matt said pointing "And what it stands for." Mike looked at the tattoo. It was a Celtic tree of life. "Plus I wanna incorporate a peace sign into as that's me."

"Where are you going to get this tattoo at Matt?" Mike asked looking at him still in shock with everything.

"On my back on my right shoulder." Mike asked him if he was for sure about this, Matt told him he was. It wasn't long until Matt was laying on the table with his shirt off in pain as the guy went to work on the tattoo. Matt was going to leave it black and white as it just looked better that way. Mike watched taking pictures and even video taped a few minutes of it getting it done.

Matt looked at the tattoo in the mirror and was happy with the way it came out. Matt was told how to take care of it after he paid. They headed off to the mall to pick up Mike's girlfriend Molly. She didn't want to spend the day with the guys so she was going to hang out by herself and shop and get her hair and nails done well she waited. They got there and then Matt stopped off at the school to get Ally. Well he waited he sent a message to Tay telling her that her family was in town.

Tay mumbled under her breath as she not only read the text from Matt but her brother as well. Tay turned looking at Tyler and sighed. Tyler looked at her wanting to know what was going on.

"My family is coming to the show tonight. That means that Lea is going to be here as well." Tay told him not sure how he was going to react about it all. Tyler just shrugged his shoulders saying it was her loss not his. He was happy with Paige and nothing was going to ruin that.

It wasn't long after that, that the show was starting for the night. Tay, Tyler and Corey were in the back waiting for the show to start and to head out to the ring. Their music played and Corey and Tyler walked out getting into the ring, Tay stood in the back watching everything go down.

"Ya know Corey, after the last two weeks of our manager being a no show around here; I think she's up to something."

"The only thing she is up to is pawning us off. She cares more about WrestleMania then us, Seth."

"You don't really think that do you Corey?"

"Yes Seth I do, let's just she what she has to say about it all. Tay I know you're back there so get your ass out there." Corey looked over at Ally who was smiling. Corey knew then he would have to hand the money over to Ally after the show. Tay walked out getting into the ring, not looking pleased with the two in front of her.

"What do you want Corey? Seth?" Tay asked looking between the two of them.

"What's more important to you? Us or WrestleMania?" Seth asked.

"Did you really think that I cared about you Seth? That's sweet and all but helping you didn't help me out one bit. So sorry if I wanted to cut my ties with you. I got you that title around your waist so be happy about that Seth."

"Tay, I thought you were different. You weren't here for me, when I won this title."

"Seth if you feel that way, then good-bye I don't need you as a client anymore, go on get." Tay yelled at him point to the back. Tyler shook his head getting out of the ring and walking to the back never looking back. This way Tyler was able to turn face again, that's the one thing he wanted out of it all. Tay turned to look Corey. "What do you have to say to me?"

"Seth was right ya know. You don't care about us, but I don't give a damn about you Tay. I won this tag title with my partner and you were no where around here. I don't care what you were doing, but I know what I'm doing and I'm outta here, I don't need your sorry excuse of help to get to the top, I can do that with out you Tay." Corey said getting out of the ring, keeping his heel persona up, walking off leaving Tay in the ring alone.

"Walk away Corey, I don't need you, hell I don't need anyone here at FCW. I'm done I'm going back to where there is real talent, well besides the fake blonde Kelly Kelly." Tay yelled getting out of the ring walking to the back.

The show ended and luckily for everyone Tay's parents told Tay they would see her tomorrow when they would have more time to visit with Ally. Ally loved seeing more of her family and she was excited that now she had two sets of grandparents. Her family just kept growing and growing and she was excited about it all. The small group was standing around; Ally walked up to Corey holding her hand out, Corey handed over the money he owed her.

"What about your mom? She said naughty words to." Corey told her.

"Silly Corey I already got my money from my mom. But can I ask you two something?" Ally asked looking up at them.

"Shoot Ally what's up?" Josie asked.

"When are you gonna have a baby and get married?" No one was sure what to say to that, so Mike being Mike spoke up getting the attention from Corey and Josie to Matt.

"Guess what Matt got today?" Mike said smirking looking at Matt; soon enough everyone was looking at him. They all wanted to know what was going and what he got. Matt sighed taking his shirt off turning around to reveal his tattoo. To say everyone was shocked was under statement.


	164. Chapter 164

No one said a word at first and just stared.

"Holy shit, you actually got one," Josie laughed breaking the silence. She then reached to her purse to grab money for Ally who was smiling up at her, "And this one actually looks real."

"You could smack it and find out," Tyler laughed still as shocked as everyone else.

"Or you can watch the videos I taped so you guys would believe me this time."

"Daddy got a tattoo before?" Ally asked.

"Your daddy pretended to," Josie explained, "And was trying real hard to make a room full of heavily tattooed people believe it."

"Yea, until Josie cornered him in the laundry room scaring the truth out of him," Tyler laughed.

"I still have nightmares about that," he mumbled.

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me. Your daddy had gone with me when I got a few of mine colored in, and I swear he was going to pass out every time."

"That's probably why he got it on his back," Ally laughed, "Because then he couldn't see it happen." Everyone laughed at Ally's logic and agreed it probably was the reason.

"Good job, bro," Tyler said throwing his arm around Matt's shoulder being careful of his new tattoo, "You are officially now one of us."

The group then left Matt alone and jumped around conversations again. Tay slid up behind Matt as the boys tried to bargain with Ally to get some of their money back.

"I can not wait until our honey moon and that's all healed and I can trace it with my tongue," she whispered sending a chill through Matt's body. They then walked over to the others to keep themselves under control. Randomly a PA ran up to the group and told Tay she had a phone call. Tay excused herself and went to find out what it was.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, Tay. It's Vince. I heard the show went well tonight."

"Yes, sir. It was a lot of fun but I'm definitely going to miss working down here as often. You have some very promising talent. But what can I do for you?"

"We'll with your wedding coming up, I'm in a nice mood. I'm going to give you off Monday to stay at home, relax, and prepare." Tay laughed.

"You're not worried about your pictures are you? Josie had to fill me in, because I almost went Bridezilla in the middle of the dress shop when she told me my money was no good there. Thank you so much Mr. McMahon, you really didn't have to do that."

"I like to help my employees out, and yes, the pictures may have some influence in my decision to let you have off from Raw," he laughed, "I don't want you to somehow get a black eye for your big day."

"Oh if that happened Josie would be on the war path. Thank you very much. What are you going with the storyline?"

"Probably just let Kelly complain or something. We'll figure it out, and then just continue next week. I'll probably fill in Lawler and have him mention the wedding if that's alright."

"Yea, that's fine. Thank you so much for this and your help. I hate to cut this short, but I need to get Ally home or she's going make getting up for school tomorrow fun."

"I don't miss those days, Shane was always awful with that," he laughed, "You have a good night, and I will see you at your wedding."

"Good night Mr. McMahon. Thank you."

Tay made it back to the group as the others realized there was no way Ally was going to give back the money. She filled them in on her day off, and caught relief in Josie's face that she would be around. Josie reminded her of the girl's night at her house Saturday and reminded the boys to let their girlfriends know. After that they finally decided it was time to head home.

Corey was driving him and Josie in her car. He had originally driven with Tyler before while Josie drove Matt, Mike, and Ally. It was great now that carpooling was even easier now. He did catch himself almost get off at their old exit though and laughed to himself. Next to him Josie was completely passed out, which was very unlike her. It did make him a little nervous that she was pushing herself too hard to get everything done. She had been running around all day getting some finishing touches done before the weekend. He was happy Tay would be around to make the finishing touches a lot easier for her. Plus their little girl's night would be a nice chill moment for everyone as well. He had been informed he was being kicked out, so he was fine with that. It was all girls, and he would probably hang out with the guys before heading home. Josie had told him she had tried to invite Tay's friend Steve from Texas, but he wasn't going to be able to get into town until the day before the wedding. Seeing Matt freak out about him again would've been enjoyable for everyone because Tay hadn't let him in on the secret that Steve wouldn't be interesting in anyone at the girls' night. Then his mind drifted back to Ally's question on when he was going to get married and start having kids. It wasn't as scary of a thought as it was a year ago, before all this. He normally never went home with someone the way he did that night. And when Josie had pushed him onto the bed in her apartment, he never thought a year or so later, he wouldn't be able to have a good night sleep unless she was there beside him. He had matured a lot, and she had come along way herself as well. He'd be lying if he said it didn't cross his mind. Maybe once Tay and Matt's wedding was over and done with he'd think about it more. He had mentioned it to his mother to see if there were any antique family heirlooms, and when she came down to visit she was going to bring some rings for him to check out. He needed something unique and rare just like his girl. He then pulled into the driveway of their new home, and it must've been the same time as the soon to be official Korklan family as well. He flashed his lights as a good night, and turned off the car.

"Come on, babe, time to wake up. We're home." She mumbled but finally opened up her eyes.

"Hey. When did I fall asleep?" she asked gathering up her things.

"Pretty much before we even hit the highway. You feeling ok?"

"Just tired."

"You are pushing yourself too hard. You don't want to get sick or anything. I know Matt and Tay Lysoled the hell out of that house once Ally got sick, but there still could be germs hopping around. You just got to be careful and take care of yourself."

"I will. I promise. In a few days this event will be completely over, and I promise I'll relax."

"You better, or I'm handcuffing you too the bed, or even better to me again." She smiled as he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. They played with Ink a little, and then Josie had gotten a second wind and wanted to go set up what would eventually be the guest room for pictures. So the ladies doing the hair and makeup had more space to work, Tay was going to stay at her house the night before the wedding. She even bought some black sheets to hang over the back windows incase Matt tried to sneak a peak at his bride inside the house before the wedding. She bought a lot of white items for the room for the looking out the window, and into the mirror shots. The guest room was big enough for the photographer to set up lights in case the lighting was off. It also made it easier for him that he could just run back and forth between the two houses if his staff had any problems. She just wanted to make the room look as gorgeous as possible. Corey reminded her she had Friday to do all that, and after a short battle he was able to convince her to head to bed.

The next day she ran around for items for the room and a gift for the wedding night that she wouldn't be able to give her in front of her daughter. She almost wished she could give it to Tay at a bridal shower, which with the rush they were unable to have, to see her face go bright red in front of everyone. It was a simple baby doll style piece. It was white chiffon around the chest with a layered skirt, and the center was a white lace panel. Yea, Tay had probably worn worse in the ring, but she knew she hadn't had anytime to buy anything like it. By the time she got home there was a box waiting too. She squealed and Corey looked at her like she was nuts.

"Sorry, this is exciting," she explained. She opened the box and pulled out the packing paper. Inside were two garters. One would go into her memory book, the other out into the crowd which Josie planned to hide behind. The one for her to keep was blue and the pattern was from Matt's blue airboom pants, lace on the edges, and with a little star and WWE logo hanging down. The other that would go out into the crowd was more simple but also had peace signs and stars but without the lace after his red pants. Like the earlier gift, Tay didn't know what they looked liked, but Josie had told her she had the garter at least covered. She spent the rest of the afternoon putting the room together. It had a vanity up, white curtains, and a stand up mirror as well. There was already a bed in the room, but it was pushed into the corner and out of the way. She made sure her emergency box was set with a sewing kit, socks, belts, duct tape, and anything random she could possible need throughout the day. Once again Corey had to drag her off to bed.

The next day was getting ready for a little break and fun times with the girls. Ally, Tay's sister, and Molly were coming. She wasn't sure if it was a blessing in disguise that Paige couldn't make it. Paige's family was down, so her and Tyler were going to be showing them around. Josie really hoped she wouldn't have to worry about them, but she was pretty sure once Lea saw Paige, she would back off anyway. She had a lot in common with the Anti Diva it seemed with her scaring people a little at first. Josie sent Corey out for snacks, as she went to get movies, and games for the group to play. She had called around and had a bunch of inflatable mattresses so everyone could have fun and chill. Ally was so excited about having a sleep over with the "big girls" that she came over to help set up. By the time Tay made it over with everyone else, the place looked perfect and completely girly. Josie wandered down into the basement to inform Corey it was time for him to leave. He put down his weights, and pulled her in between his legs as he sat on the bench. She leaned down and gave him a kiss saying she would miss him. He offered to take Ink with him to his old place, but she told him she thinks Ally might've already claimed her as who she would share her mattress with. Corey took a quick shower and then grabbed his over night bag. He waved goodbye to the ladies and headed out.

The girl's night was a lot of fun for everyone. They played games, watched cheesy romantic comedies and played around there hair and makeup. Ally requested wearing fun makeup like Josie, and of course they had to send Matt a picture. They peaked out the window after that, and saw Matt standing out on the deck pacing probably debating if he should run over and rescue his daughter from the corruption. Josie showed Tay the room for the pictures and she started to tear up and hugged Josie. Then Josie swore the room to secrecy and told her she had one last thing that she could give her tonight. She took out the little box and handed it over to. Tay opened it up finding the two garters sitting on the inside. She recognized the design right away, and so did Ally who squealed just like Josie had when they got there.

"How did you get this done? And so fast?"

"I've got people," Josie said with a smile. She told her how the one is to toss the other to keep in the memory book. The group then headed downstairs for more snacks and she held Tay back for a moment. "And I know you've been busy, and wish I could've embarrassed you at a bridal shower but this is for the wedding night." She handed her the bag, but Tay was saved by Ally coming back into the room telling them to hurry up, and that Ink really wanted to watch the movie. Tay took the gift bag and put it into her oversized purse. The group changed into their pajamas, blew up the air mattresses, and threw in a PG rated romantic comedy to chill and relax the rest of the night. It was good for all of them to relax, because the wedding was coming up super quick, and no one would really get a chance to relax or even breathe until February 15th. It wasn't a stereotypical bachelorette party, but for the group, it was just perfect.


	165. Chapter 165

The last few days went by in a haze for Tay, she felt like she was every where at once. She was thankful that she had Josie there doing everything for her. If it wasn't for Josie then Tay didn't think she would have been able to have the wedding this soon. Tay had fun at the pre-wedding photo shoot. After the wedding they were going to get more pictures taken with Tay in her dress, and Matt in his tux. Along with the bridal party. Tay was worried about Lea and Paige as they still haven't met each other. But it was only a matter of time before they did.

It was the night before the wedding and they all just got done with the wedding rehearsal and now they were off to have a dinner rehearsal. So far Lea had stayed away from Tyler and Paige. But you could see the disappointment wrote on Lea's face for what she did to him. The dinner went better then expected and Ally even walked away with some pocket change. She was really looking forward to the next day for more then one reason. Tay never did look at what Josie had gave her instead she just packed it away and would look at it on the honey moon. She knew Josie, so she was sure that what ever was in that bag she would be able to use well she was away with Matt.

Tay stood in front of the mirror her hair curled and pulled into playful ponytail, with a few strands of bangs softly curled and gently pinned back with a few bobby pins. Tay looked at herself in the mirror not believing that today was her wedding day to Matt.

"You ready to become Mrs. Korklan?" Josie asked breaking Tay out of her thoughts. A small smile graced Tay's lips.

"Yes, after everything I didn't think I would be here today; ready to give myself over to man that I wasn't sure I could trust again. But I trust him more then anyone else. I'm not rushing into this am I?" Tay asked chewing on her lip looking over at Josie.

"No Tay you're not rushing into this. You both love each other, it was more then I ever had with him, but he wasn't mine, he was always yours and he will always be yours. Look how I did things with Corey. I know that me and Corey are nothing like you and Matt, but this is what is right Tay. You're meant to be with Matt for ever. Don't second guess yourself. I put to much damn work into this for you; I'm not letting you get cold feet now." Tay laughed and hugged Josie.

"Thank you for everything Josie, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today." Josie told her it was nothing and that it was time to get her down the aisle. Tay walked out linking her arm through Jason's arm.

"You can still have dad give you away." Jason told her.

"Jason it's always been me and you. Dad understands why I want you to give me away and he is ok with that." Jason kissed her hand as they waited for everyone to walk down and get into place.

"You can still run if you want Tay." Jason told her half joking, half being serious. Tay playfully hit him. As much as she wanted to turn around and run, she was ready to be with Matt forever. He was who her heart and soul wanted. They would always be able to work everything out. The music changed. "It's time Tay." Tay smiled and they walked down the aisle, Tay locking her eyes onto Matt's. He smiled as they walked closer to him. Tay couldn't take her eyes off of Matt. He looked stunning in his black tux, white button up shirt, with a white vest on under his tux jacket. He had his hair spiked up. They stopped in front of the alter the music dying down as everyone sat down.

"Doubly blessed is the couple which comes to the marriage altar with the approval and blessings of their families and friends. Who has the honor of presenting this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Jason said putting Tay's hand in Matt's. Matt and Tay walked up taking their spots, looking at each other.

"Matthew and Taylor, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

"Matthew and Taylor remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"I, Matthew take you Taylor, in marriage. I agree to protect you from fire even if the sun should fall, from water even if the sea should rage and from earth even if it should shake in tumult. And I will honor your name as if it were my own."

"Taylor..  
>You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share as a vessel, through the pressures of the present and the uncertaintities of our future, I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care. I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated. I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard these things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together.<br>I Love You"

"I, Taylor take you Matthew, in marriage. I agree that no flame or fire shall part us, no lake or sea shall drown us and no earthly mountains shall separate us. And will honor your name as if it were my own."

"I Taylor, choose you Matthew as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Matthew: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

"May I have the rings please." Josie and Mike handed the rings over. "Matthew put the ring on Taylor's finger and repeat after me."

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Matt said them slipping the ring on Tay's finger.

"Taylor put the ring on Matthew's finger and repeat after me."

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Matthew, You may kiss your bride." Tay smiled as she let Matt pull her into him kissing her. "Family and Friends, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Korklan." They walked down the aisle smiling. Once alone Matt pulled Tay into him kissing her again. Tay smiled into the kiss.

"I can't wait to make this official." Matt whispered against her lips. Tay giggled. After pictures were taken in front of the aquarium and in a local park they head back in. They got their drinks of non alcohol champagne. There was alcohol around for the ones that wanted it. They walked onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. They danced to the song _She Thinks She Needs Me by Andy Griggs_.

_She thinks I walk on water_  
><em>She thinks I hung the moon<em>  
><em>She tells me every morning<em>  
><em>They just don't make men like you<em>

_She thinks I got it together_  
><em>Swears I'm tough as nails<em>  
><em>But I don't have the heart to tell her<em>  
><em>She don't know me that well<em>

_She don't know how much I need her_  
><em>She don't know I'd fall apart<em>  
><em>Without her kiss, without her touch<em>  
><em>Without her faithful loving arms<em>  
><em>She don't know it's all about her<em>  
><em>She don't know I can't live without her<em>  
><em>She's my world, she's my everything<em>  
><em>She thinks she needs me<em>

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder_  
><em>When she's lyin' next to me<em>  
><em>She don't know that when I hold her<em>  
><em>She's really holding me, holding me<em>

_She don't know how much I need her_  
><em>She don't know I'd fall apart<em>  
><em>Without her kiss, without her touch<em>  
><em>Without her faithful loving arms<em>  
><em>She don't know it's all about her<em>  
><em>She don't know I can't live without her<em>  
><em>She's my world, she's my everything<em>  
><em>She thinks she needs me<em>

_Funny thing is, she thinks she's the lucky one_

_She don't know how much I need her_  
><em>She don't know I'd fall apart<em>  
><em>Without her kiss, without her touch<em>  
><em>Without her faithful loving arms<em>  
><em>She don't know it's all about her<em>  
><em>She don't know I can't live without her<em>  
><em>She's my world, she's my everything<em>  
><em>She thinks she needs me<em>

Once that song finished up Tay had her father/daughter dance with her dad to the song _Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks_.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_  
><em>It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand<em>  
><em>I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself<em>  
><em>with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf<em>

_She was playing Cinderella_  
><em>She was riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_  
><em>When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"<em>  
><em>I said "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me <em>  
><em>Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be<em>

_Playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_He slapped me on the shoulder _  
><em>Then he called her in the room<em>  
><em>When she threw her arms around him<em>  
><em>That's when I could see it too<em>

_She was Playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>If he gives me a hard time<em>  
><em>I can't blame the fella<em>  
><em>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella<em>

They danced to a few more songs until it was time to take the garter off. Matt was more then happy to take it off. Tyler, Mike and Corey joked around with him as he was doing it. Since they really didn't need the money Matt just tossed the garter into the crowed, Colt coming away it. Tay laughed. No one had saw Ally and Tyler coming up with a plan in the corner as everything was getting set up for Tay to toss the bouquet. Tay went to throw it and Tyler helped Ally catch the bouquet. Josie made fun of him for getting involved with the girls.


	166. Chapter 166

Josie laughed at the look of panic on Colt's face. She had only met him once or twice before but he seemed like a relatively nice guy. She went into wedding planning mode.

"Ok, so here's the rules when someone tiny catches the bouquet. Instead of the leg, we use the arm," she saw Colt let out a sigh of relief, "Remember every inch equals a year good luck for the couple." Ally handed her hand, and Colt slipped it up her arm. After it was there and everyone cheered she moved it down her arm a little so she could be just like daddy with his ring gear. Then Colt asked her for a dance and swung her around. Josie walked over to the couple as they sat smiling watching Ally laugh.

"You do realize the tradition means she's the next to get married," Josie teased.

"Oh god. Let me enjoy my own wedding then I'll start worrying and saving for hers," Matt got out.

"Will you two relax. Next step is cake, and Matthew you better behave."

"What about my wife," he then almost giggled, "I like calling you that."

"She can do whatever she wants. If she wants to smash cake all over your face I'm all for it." And with that she turned and walked away. She heard Matt groan and she laughed. She walked over to the bar and ordered a water. She always made sure when on the job to be completely sober. She knew planners who didn't like that rule especially with open bars but that wasn't her style.

Everything had gone as planned even with the distraction of being in the actual wedding party. The morning had started with hair, makeup, pictures and more pictures. It was definitely a weird thing being on that end. No major drama had occurred at all, so far. There was one grooms man who decided to get a drink on his shirt, but she had stain removers and Tyler got to live to see another day. Her and Mike had a blast making fun of the happy couple during the first dance, so that kept things more light hearted and relaxed her until she went back on patrol. She laughed realizing she sometimes felt like a cop, keeping watch, making sure everything went how it was supposed to. The penguins had been a big hit, but no one had looked happier than Matt when they waddled into the room. She couldn't wait to see the family pictures with them. They would look great in Ally's scrap books.

She got her water and went over to sit down and keep watch. She was feeling more tired than usual at events but she decided it was just because of actually being involved in everything instead of just watching. Being dressed up like an actual girl was hard work. Plus, she knew she had promised Corey she would relax, but that wouldn't be able to happen for another week. That night when Matt and Tay left for the honeymoon, they were taking Ally. Luckily thanks to their supply of strong wrestlers Ally would have a guest room set up in their house tomorrow. They planned to spend the night on the pull out at Matt's just so she could adjust with them gone. It was only a week though, then they would all meet up and Ally would be off with them. Once everyone was gone Corey and her had definitely planned to enjoy their backyard. Nothing dirty planned at the moment, but at least relaxing.

She looked up when someone sit next to her at the table.

"Good evening, Mr. McMahon. Enjoying the wedding?"

"Oh yes. Now how long did it take you to pull this all together?" Oh god, she thought to herself, this was definitely sounding like the start of an interview. Just what she needed to add to the day.

"Officially, a little less than three weeks. With their schedule I had started planning as soon as he proposed. Once it was questionable with Ally being able to stay without them being married I got in touch with more vendors. Then I was told Valentine's Day I had to put everything into motion. I had let everyone know the possibility of the rush and they were all game for it. And this was the outcome."

"We'll you did an excellent job. Now do you have connections just locally?"

"No sir. I have connections across the country, and ways to get in touch with people anywhere."

Vince then went off explaining the Make-A-Wish events, and how he sometimes wanted to make them even more special. He asked how much time she would need. She explained to help make-a-wish kid smile, she could do it over night if she had to. She talked to him about Ally's birthday and how with the insanity, it was last minute. She explained how much she helped Tay with that.

"We'll definitely be in touch. And if anyone I know is looking for someone I'll make sure to pass your name along." She shook his hand and then told her she was working so hard that she should go have fun. She laughed, got up, and looked around for her boyfriend.

Corey was at another table with a Phil and Colt, all keeping a watch on whatever meeting had just happened. She shook her head and walked over to the group. She leaned behind Corey wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So what did the boss want?" Phil asked. Josie explained it definitely seemed he was more interested in her planning skills involving Make-A-Wish kids, so she would have to wait to see what happened. The group chatted a little more while Josie finished her water, and then Corey dragged her to the floor to dance. It was a nice slow song so she rested her head on his shoulder and probably the closest they be able to get for the next week. After a nice dance Josie had the photographer gather anyone involved in the wrestling industry for a group shot. Then it was time for the cake.

The cake was gorgeous. White with black designs like Tay's dress, and on the top the two action figures. That got a good laugh from everyone in the crowd. The cake was cut and everyone was ready. Matt feed Tay nicely. Tay started nicely at first but managed to squish a piece on his nose causing the room to crack up. She kissed the tip of his nose before handing him a napkin to get cleaned up.

The rest of the wedding went perfect. Everyone had a blast and couldn't wait to see the pictures. Ally was beyond tired as everyone got ready to leave. She asked her parents between yawns if she could say goodbye to the penguins. The aquarium reprehensive smiled and took them both to say goodnight to them. Ally said good bye to her parents, and if she was more awake probably would be more emotional. They promised to call and gave her a lot of hugs, before passing the near sleeping child over to Corey. Ally curled up on him and they said good bye as he carried her to the car. The couple thanked Josie again for the work and watching Ally for them. They made plans to meet at the airport the following week, and Josie had to almost kick them into the limo to get them to go.

"Go have fun and do something crazy ok. We've got Al, and we'll make sure she has a lot of fun," she told them as she forced them away. By the time she got to their own car Ally was completely out. Corey had a few drinks, and was fine. But just to be safe and because they knew they were still being watched Josie hoped into the driver's seat and took them home. She dropped Corey at The Korklan's and went to bring the car around to their place. She got the sleeping Ink and carried her through the back yard and into the house. Corey already had Ally upstairs and tucked in, and was unfolding the pull out couch. She handed him the bags they had packed earlier and they were about to change. The hot tub was very tempting after the day, but they didn't want to even risk Ally waking up and finding herself alone. Pip and Ink seemed to be in a deep conversation when the two cats turned and headed upstairs to Ally's room. When Josie and Corey went for one last check both kittens were curled up on the little girl's bed.

The next morning they were awaken by Ally jumping onto the couch with them. She was full of energy when they were both a bit tired.

"Mom says you make great pancakes, can I help?" she asked Corey. He smiled and hid his yawn before getting up to get to work. Josie laughed and laid back down soon to be joined by the cats. Ink however soon decided she was hungry and climbed up onto her chest. She started meowing and Josie gave in. She slid off the bed and followed the kittens into the kitchen. She stood at the door watching Ally stir the pancake mixture as Corey worked the stove.

A meow broke her train of thought and she went to fill up the cats bowls. She then sat there watching Corey and Ally interact which was beyond adorable. She was exhausted but she couldn't help but stare and day dream a little. Behaving themselves, while playing babysitters, was definitely going to be a challenge. She wondered how Tay and Matt managed.

There was then a knock on the back door causing everyone to jump and look up to see Mike and Tyler standing there. Josie got up and unlocked the sliding door letting them inside.

"Ooo did we make it in time for breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"How are you guys even awake? You both seemed to be pretty good last night." Josie laughed grabbing some extra plates from the cabinet as Corey instructed Ally they were going to have to make some more pancakes because the guests were bottomless pits.

"Who said we slept last night?" Mike laughed, "You guys skipped the after party."

"I can only imagine how that went. Hope someone got pictures for me to laugh at," Josie laughed. The guys then sat down and played with the kittens until the food was done. Ally figured it was her house, so she was semi in charge, and made sure they all washed their hands and such before she let them eat.

After that as expected they all ended up in the pool. Josie was happy to have the other guys there to play with Ally so her and Corey could finally use the hot tub.

"Josie," Ally called out, "Can Tyler take me to the zoo this week?"

"Sure, you are on vacation from school and all so that's no problem if he wants to take you." The two then celebrated in the pool.

"Why do I feel like we are watching more than one kid this week?" Corey asked laughing.

"I think I'm going to have to go stock up on more dinosaur chicken nuggets just in case." She snuggled closer into his chest. They just watched as their "children" played and goofed around. Once they were tired out they had the guys help set up the guest room back at their place. Ally kept saying Pip was excited for a sleep over as she carried him through the yard. It was definitely going to be a fun week, and all they could do was hope that the newlyweds had an awesome time as well.


	167. Chapter 167

Matt and Tay got on the plane, there adrenaline still running high through their blood. Tay had changed out of her wedding dress making sure Josie had taken that with her. Tay had got up making her way past Matt walking to the airplane bathroom with a little more swing in her step, giving Matt a little show as she went. Matt sat in his seat once he could no longer see Tay slowly counting to ten. Once at ten he quickly got up heading the direction to the bathrooms. He quickly found out which one Tay was in and stepped inside it making sure to lock the door behind him. He quickly pinned Tay to the sink kissing her. Tay's wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the hair on his neck. Matt ran his hands down her sides squeezing her ass. Matt moved his mouth to her neck as Tay moved her hands to his jeans quickly getting them undone and pushed down, his hardening member pushing against his boxers.

Tay bit down on Matt's neck as he pushed inside of her with one thrust. Matt went faster and harder hitting the spot each time. Tay crashed her lips onto his as she felt her orgasm building up waiting to explode. Tay moaned into the kiss as she tightened around Matt's member as he deeply thrusted into her pushing her over the edge as her juice's covered Matt's cock. Matt groaned into the kiss as his hot seed spilled out deep inside Tay.

They pulled apart, Matt pulling out of Tay after they came down from the bliss of there sexual high. They got each other put back together as they walked out hand in hand back to their seats. Tay curled up against Matt drifting off to sleep.

They were headed to the beautiful islands of Seychelles, of the east coast of Africa, for the week alone honeymoon. It was the perfect spot for them to be away from everyone and anything to deal with them. They would be able to relax and not worry about anything.

They had made plans to go out and see the sights but they got caught up with each other and never made it out of the room to do anything they had planned.

"I still can't believe that you're my wife." Matt said gently caressing Tay's back as they laid in bed together after they had made love.

"Well believe it because we are husband and wife with a kid." Tay told him as her fingers danced over his toned abs. Matt softly kissed her head.

"I never though in my wildest dreams that I would be here today married with a kid when we first got together. I really thought it would be a short fling and then we would never speak again. But I'm happy that it wasn't some short thing. I really do wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Tay smiled resting her chin on Matt's chest looking up at him.

"I know Matt and I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I never thought at any point in the past year or so that I would be here married to the man of my dreams with a kid either. But I'm happy that I am. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Tay told him.

Matt pulled her closer kissing her with all the love he has for her, Tay kissed him back with just as much passion. They got lost in each other as their bodies moved together perfectly.

"Did you mean it?" Matt asked breathlessly as he placed lazy kisses to Tay's stomach, letting his tongue play with her belly ring.

"Mean what Matt?" Tay asked with a small gasp as he slipped a finger in playing with newly pierced clit.

"About my tattoo." Matt told her as he kissed down from her navel.

"Hmmm oh fuck Matt" Tay moaned out as he took her clit into his mouth sucking on it. Tay's hands grabbing handfuls of Matt's hair as he slipped a finger into her wet pussy. Tay pushed Matt's head down further as he sucked and nipped on her clit. He pulled on the hoop with his teeth as he slipped a second finger into her. Tay moaned as she felt the pressure starting to build inside her. Matt licked her clit playing with the hoop as he moved his fingers faster. Tay wrapped her legs around Matt's head pushing him further into her pussy. Tay's pussy clenched around Matt's fingers as her orgasm ripped through her. Her juices coating Matt's fingers. Matt licked her clean; Tay looked at Matt hungry as he sucked his fingers clean.

Tay licked her lips getting in front of Matt, her tongue softly hitting the tip of his hard member. Tay slowly inched her mouth onto Matt's throbbing cock. Her hand moving along the length of his member as her head bobbed up and down it. Her free hand playing with his balls. She was squeezing his balls as she rolled them in her hand. Her tongue swirling around the head of his dick licking off the cum that was there. Matt tangled his fingers into her hair as he held her in place as he moved his hips so he was fucking her hot mouth. Tay moaned around his cock, Matt almost spilling his seed as the vibrations hit him. Matt pulled his member out of Tay's mouth the tip barely touching her lips as he shoved his cock back into her mouth hitting the back of her throat as he came shooting his hot seed down her throat. Tay swallowed everything he gave her licking his member clean as he pulled his softening cock out of her mouth.

Matt pulled Tay up kissing her as their tastes mixed together. Matt laid Tay down playing with her firm breasts. Tay moaned out with every pinch, squeeze and lick. Matt felt himself getting hard as he pulled Tay on top of him. He held Tay by the hips as she rode his member, her nails digging into his chest. She tossed her head back as another orgasm washed through her body. Matt thrusted into her body as she rode the wave of pleasure out. Matt didn't last long with Tay's body gripping his member. He thrust into her hard and deep as he shot his cum deep inside of her. Tay collapsed on top of Matt as he came down from his high. They fell asleep in each others arms. They would call and check up on Ally when they woke up from there nap.


	168. Chapter 168

The phone rang interrupting the video game Corey was playing. He put the game on pause and noticed a weird number was calling Josie's cell. He figured it was most likely the newlyweds and that they had finally taken a breather to call home.

"Good afternoon. You've reached Josie's phone. This is her man slave, how can I help you?" He laughed as Tay stuttered obviously not expecting that. He made a note to himself to definitely try and think up some dirtier random intro messages for the next time they called.

"You guys finally wear each other out?" He asked laughing.

"Oh shush. We're on our honeymoon," she laughed, "But where's Josie? I'm shocked she let you pick up her phone. It always seemed like it's an extension of her arm and she never lets it go."

"I made her go take a nap, and put the cats on guard duty to make sure she did. And now I'm getting some gaming in."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but still recovering from the insanity and not sleeping enough with the wedding and all. But that she gave in so quickly, I think she's really tired."

"If your gaming and she's sleeping, where's Ally?"

"Not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" She asked getting nervous for a second.

"Calm down. She went to the zoo with Tyler, and they decided they wanted to go the day after the wedding while we were all hanging out in your yard."

"You left her alone with Tyler?"

"Mike went too."

"It's not sounding any better."

"And your brother is as well. He wanted to bond with his niece and chaperone."

"Ok, if Jason's there I feel better. Has she been behaving herself and all so far?"

"Of course. She's a good kid. We already have a routine down. She wakes us up and then her and I make breakfast while Josie feeds the cats. It's weird having breakfast before noon for us. After everyone eats, we cross the backyard and go to your house to check on the rabbit and for her to play with him for a little bit. Other than that it's been hanging out in your backyard, working on arts and crafts, and telling her we can't take her for a tattoo because even though we are the adults, that you guys would kill us."

"We'll thank you for that," she laughed.

"It should be interesting once she has the few days of school next week, before we hand her over to you guys for your little family vacation. She is working hard to finish something for before you guys get home. I'd recommend calling your brother's phone because I have a feeling he would be the one not distracted by whatever animal they are by."

"You are probably right with that group."

"Just warning you guys, I've seen her eyeing up Josie's hair dye. She hasn't asked yet, but I think she's planning too." Tay told Matt and Corey heard him groan in the background, "So have you guys actually seen anything other than the hotel room during this trip?"

Tay went on to explain they had a trip planned for the next day to see the island. She told Corey how gorgeous it was and to watch her twitter for pictures. Corey updated them a little more about Ally and then they disconnected so she could try and get in touch with Jason to find out. Once Tay was gone Corey went upstairs to their bed room to check up on Josie. He opened the door and she was completely passed out with the kittens curled up by her feet. He thought about continuing his game but the chance to rest seemed too appealing to pass up. He climbed into the bed and curled up with Josie. She snuggled closer to his body as he pulled her as close as she would go. He figured they had at least another hour before the crew got home and was hungry. He closed his eyes and like Josie gave into sleep. Being a "parent" was harder than many things he had done in his life; he just knew that this was a good test to see if they could. And there was no doubt about it that when the time came they would be able to handle it no problem.

Jason was watching his niece run around taking pictures and smiling when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but like Corey guessed who it could be.

"Howdy, Traveler," he answered.

"You've been in the south not that long and you are already using Howdy?" His sister laughed into the phone.

"Yea, I'm trying to blend in. But how is your honeymoon going?" Tay filled him in on the island and how they were going out in the morning and all. Jason in turn filled her in on how her daughter was doing and that everyone was keeping her busy. "I guess that you are calling me, you are looking for her? Ally! Stop trying to feed Tyler to the lion for a second. Your mom is on the phone." Tay heard the little girl squeal.

"MOM!" she shouted into the phone causing Tay to have to pull the phone a way for a second. When Ally got on the phone she was talking a mile a minute telling Tay everything that had happened and also telling her about all the animals she had seen that day.

"Sounds like you've been having a lot of fun. So much Josie and probably now Corey are taking a nap." Ally giggled.

"We've had a lot of fun and I'll have a present for you and dad by the time you get home. But they won't let me get a tattoo though."

"We still have ten years until we can even discuss that. Remember how your dad was with you getting your ears pierced. We'll have to work on him a bit when you are old enough."

"Could I add a fun streak to my hair though? Josie has all these colors and I want to look like that diva you work with Natalya." Tay laughed realizing that Corey was right in his suspicions.

"Tell your uncle Jason that he can tell Josie it's ok and let her know only one streak ok?"

"One streak of what?" Matt asked in the background while Ally cheered and let Jason know. He promised to pass the word along. Ally talked to her mom a little bit longer, and then to her dad before they were all caught up. By the end Tay and Matt felt a lot more relaxed about leaving her with their friends. They had a lot of "what do you think Ally is doing moments" so far during the trip and they were happy to know she was in good hands back home.

"Have fun, I miss you!"

"We miss you too, Ally, but we'll see you soon. Don't get in too much trouble. I love you."

Ally hung up the phone and at first it looked like she was going to cry as she handed it back to Jason. She missed her mom and dad a lot even if she was having a lot of fun. Luckily for her Jason wasn't the only who saw the forming tears and Tyler ran up, picking her up and swinging her around. She giggled and squealed forgetting about what she had been upset about for a moment. Only a couple more days they would all be keeping her busy, and it would be really weird when she joined her parents on vacation and they were kid free. The whole group had been working together to make sure she didn't feel any abandonment issues which Tay had warned could be possible with her past. But so far Ally was fine and enjoyed all the attention. Now she had such a huge extended family, there was never going to be a chance she'd ever be left alone. And that wouldn't bug her at all, we'll, until she reached her teenage years at least.


	169. Chapter 169

"Baby we have to go and see what the islands have to offer. We only got a few days left." Tay told Matt as sat on Matt's back tracing his tattoo with her fingers.

"Exactly we only have a few days of us being together. I don't wanna waste it out there with people, I wanna spend it in here with you." Tay let out a small sigh.

"I wanna spend the day exploring. It's not like we will never have time for us ever again. We're only here on this beautiful island once. So now you can stay here with your hand and I'm gonna head out and enjoy all the island has to offer." Tay told him slightly pissed getting up. Matt turned over grabbing Tay's hand.

"Ya know you turn me on when you get pissed." Matt told her playfully. Tay pulled her hand away.

"You have two hands use them then." Tay told him slipping a white sun dress on. Matt slipped out of bed getting dressed himself in shorts and a wife beater. Once they were both dressed and ready they finally left the hotel room.

They were going to go sailing but decided to go diving instead.

On the Inner Islands' the marine life reveals an abundance of fish even on shallow inshore reefs and features different types of Butterfly fish and Angel fish, Soldier fish, Squirrel fish and Sweepers among many others. The island reefs are also havens for many invertebrates including Octopus, Spiny Lobster and a plethora of Nudibranchs, such as the Spanish Dancer.

They saw fan corals and colorful tree coral formations while more remote sites shelter the larger fish species, such as the Napoleon Wrasse, Giant Grouper, Reef Sharks and Ribbon-tailed Stingrays. But the most spectacular are the plankton-eating Whale Sharks found all year around the Inner Islands.

They headed over to see what the Marine life around the relatively isolated Outer Islands tend to be even more prolific, with frequent sightings of many of the larger grouper species, particularly the spotted Potato Bass as well as Grey Reef, Silver Tip, Nurse Sharks and the occasional Hammerhead Shark. Tay was more then excited to see a Hammerhead Shark as it was her favorite shark.

They then headed off to see some of the rare exotics that have been identified from this area such as the African Pygmy Angelfish thought to exist only in small numbers at depth off Mauritius and now found regularly in easy diving depths off Astove.

The cartoon-like Yellow Rubber Lipped Sweetlips is another firm favorite while elusive Long-Nosed Hawkfish can be easily found in most Gorgonian fan areas.

They spent most of the day diving all around the islands. Tay made sure she had her underwater camera as they went and took pictures of all the sea life they came across. Once back in there room they took a quick shower together. Matt went out onto the balcony to plan a romantic dinner for them. Tay pulled the memory card from the camera putting it in her lap top and upload a few pictures to twitter as everyone could see that they really did leave the hotel room.

Matt lead Tay to a secret cove with a picnic basket. He placed the blanket on the white sand as the waves gently crashed into the beach as the sun hung low in the sky casting a glow of orange, pink and purple. They feed each other strawberry's which lead to them making love the strawberry's playing a huge role through out.

They finished up hours after the sun had set. They cleaned up and headed back to their room. Matt put the stuff away laying on the bed as Tay grabbed her stuff and headed into the bathroom.

She was looking for something sexy to wear but she didn't pack anything. She pulled out the bag that Josie had gave her. Tay laughed as she pulled the articles out, changing into them. Tay walked out to see Matt laying back and watching TV. Tay smirked crawling onto the bed, straddling Matt's lap.

Matt looked at her with hungry lust filled eyes. He went to flip them over but Tay stopped him. Matt looked at her.

"Wanna ride you." Tay told him seductively. Matt placed his hands on her waist, slowly moving his hands up. They made quick works of clothing as Matt guided Tay back and on him filling her up. A soft moan escaping Tay's mouth. There bodies rocked together as one as their orgasms slowly started to build before it exploded with in both of them.

The next day they were up early as they were going to spend the day fishing. On the Inner Islands both the big-game and fly-fisherman carried a varied catch that includes the spectacular sailfish, wahoo, greater barracuda, rainbow runner, milkfish, bonefish, trevally, barracuda and jobfish as well as varieties of bonito and tuna. They could also put their skills to use against snappers, coral-trouts, seabass and groupers.

The Outer Islands offered them chance to test one's game-fishing skills against the mighty marlin, sailfish, giant dogtooth tuna and yellow fin tuna, the larger ocean-going sharks and many other species.

They were gonna start with the inner island fishing then had out to try their hands at sharks and marlin. Tay had her camera ready as they caught a lot of different fish. But they did get a few small sharks and they both got a nice sized marlin. They spent the whole day out on the open water fishing. Once back at their room Tay posted a few pictures of their fishing trip on twitter. Tay laughed as Matt slipped behind her.

"Your brother, Tyler and Corey are making fun of you on twitter."

"I'll get them back later. Right now I just want you." Matt said placing kisses to Tay's neck with small nibbles. Tay moaned closing her eyes tilting her head to the side.


	170. Chapter 170

Josie sat there next to Ally trying to help her with her homework. School work got a lot harder it seemed from when Josie, and anyone who was floating around the house had no clue either.

"Are you sure this is your math homework and you didn't offer to do some college kids work for them?" Josie asked causing Ally to giggle. She then pointed out the number and started showing Josie how to do it. It was interesting, but so weird. The second they had started to attempt the homework, it seemed like the boys all ran away. She heard random shouting from the living room as they played some video game. Ally was all smiles and ready for school. She had a hot pink streak in the front of her hair and couldn't wait to show it to all her friends. Josie had been a little suspicious when Jason had told her Tay said it was alright. She was worried he was trying to be the cool uncle, and she would catch heat from it. After a little they convinced her, and she was happy to put a simple streak in the kids hair.

Tyler had watched with amusement and Josie could tell he was getting ideas. She could only imagine what was going through his head and how long until he asked her for help with it. It wasn't long before Ally's homework was done and it was time for her to get ready for bed. She said goodnight to the boys and placed her swear jar on the table just in case. She gave everyone a hug and then headed upstairs with Josie. While Ally took a quick shower and after Josie helped her brush her hair climbed into bed. She called out to Pip and Ink and they soon ran in and climbed onto the bed with her. Josie told her she would see her in the morning and left her and the kittens.

Josie walked downstairs and flopped herself down next to Corey.

"Thanks for all the help with the homework guys," she told them sarcastically.

"Do you really think we could've helped?" Tyler laughed, "Wasn't the biggest fan of school when I was her age and have blocked everything non wrestling out. Hey, it looks like they finally left the hotel room, Tay just tweeted." Everyone grabbed their phones to check out the pictures she posted.

Corey tweeted a reply that they looked to professional and he doubted they actually left the room to take them. Tyler tweeted something similar without saying their names that he was shocked they were even awake enough to tweet. Josie was the calmest and cleanest of them, and dm-ed Tay directly asking her when the hell did elementary school work get so complicated? She let her know Ally was fine and that she would email a picture of Ally's rock star hair. When none of the group got any reply for their messages they figured the two had gone back to celebrating their honey moon. The boys played a little bit more and Tyler figured it was time to leave. They told him he was more than welcomed to stay, but he said how he would rather sleep in then see the insanity they went through getting Ally ready for school in the morning. They told him good night and Josie went upstairs to get ready for bed as Corey locked up.

It was very odd to actually have to set an alarm clock for the morning. They had to buy one because being up before noon wasn't really an issue for either one of them before. They checked on the sleeping Ally one more time safely under the watch of the kittens. They then curled up and tried to get sleep to come to them earlier than usual.

When the alarm went off in the morning at six, they both looked at each other confused out of their minds what the strange buzzing was. They got up and stumbled around trying to get moving before getting Ally up. It was warm outside so both of them just threw on sleeveless shirts, and shorts. Corey went downstairs to start breakfast, and Josie went to wake Ally up.

"Ally, honey, it's time to wake up and start getting ready for school." Ally groaned similar to what they had and rolled over slowly opening her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Josie couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you were excited to show everyone your pink hair." The little girl smiled but still wasn't quite awake. Josie pulled down the blankets covering up the cats, who then started to move around. Ally watched the bumps in the blanket and giggled. Josie helped her sit up, and then she started to wake up a little more.

"Corey is downstairs cooking breakfast. He figured you would want pancakes for your first day back at school."

"I like pancakes."

"Then you better get up, get ready, and then you can go enjoy them." Ally swung her legs over the bed and got up. Josie flipped the blanket back and the kittens looked up at her like she was crazy. "Hey, it means you two get to eat early too," Josie told them. They seemed to understand and both hopped off the bed and towards the kitchen.

Josie helped Ally pick out clothes and it wasn't long before they followed the scent of pancakes down the hall. Corey was ready and Ally soon had a nice stack in front of her. She thanked him and ate her breakfast. The night before they had made her a peanut butter and jelly and that was waiting for her in the fridge for lunch.

"Can you both take me to school today?" she asked once Josie had finished feeding the cats.

"Yea, that's no problem."

"Cool."

"Why is that cool?" Corey asked.

"Well it's fun with mom and dad being wrestlers, but that I'm staying with you guys, and you guys look a lot cooler than my parents. But don't tell them that." The couple laughed and was fine with it. Josie threw on some quick makeup and then the little group headed off. Ally asked them to check on the bunny while she was at school, and they promised they would.

They parked the car in the lot, and then walked her to the front door just so everyone could see them.

"You have your pictures of the wedding to show your friends and your locker right?" Ally nodded, "And make sure you see if your teacher has the school work you are going to miss while away with your mom and dad ok. I know your mom talked to them about it, but if we can, I want to get it all done before you leave. That way, you'll have nothing you have to worry about for when you get back."

"I will."

"Ok, you have fun at school. And we'll be right here waiting once you get out." She gave them each a hug, and then headed into the school to show her friends what she did during the break.

Corey took Josie's hand and they headed back to the car.

"I thought kids didn't like being seen with adults?" Corey said as they reached the car.

"I guess most adults don't look like us. I mean we are colorful and have piercings. I guess we are shocking. If we ever have kids, we are so going to be embarrassing."

"Probably," he laughed, "They are going to think Mom and Dad are nuts." They got in the car and he leaned over to kiss her.

Like they promised they went straight over to feed and play with the rabbit. Once the rabbit was tired out and ready to go back in his cage, they got ready to leave. Corey caught Josie stretching her back.

"You ok?"

"Yea, my lower back is randomly sore though. I might have to go flop in the hot tub." He stood behind her and gently rubbed it for her. "Probably the stress from the homework or something."

"You know what helps me when I'm stressed out?" he asked as he started kissing her neck.

"I can take a guess," she added moaning when he got to a sensitive spot.

He then took her hand, and they hurried back to their own house. Corey had been planning to hit the gym, but figured it was early so no one else was up. Plus, it was always safer to work out with a partner anyway. They set the alarm again, so that they wouldn't forget about Ally and soon were kicking the cats out of the bedroom to enjoy a more private training session.


	171. Chapter 171

Matt slowly and carefully got out of bed and started to pack what they hadn't packed the night before. They only had a few hours left before they were needed to be at the airport to head back to Tampa for their second part of the honeymoon. Matt smiled as he watched his wife sleep. It was still so surreal to him that he was married. Matt softly kissed her cheek careful not to wake her. And he went back to packing and making sure he had everything.

He finally got the chance to see what everyone had been saying. He told Corey if it was him taking the pictures then they would be blurry or pictures they couldn't see. Matt smiled to himself as he thought back to the pictures they took of each other and the little movie they made. He wasn't going to let it slip about the sex tape or the pictures. He was going to make sure he hid them where no one could find them. He didn't need them to leak onto the web. He was in enough trouble as it was. Matt saw Tay was still asleep so he headed in to take a shower.

He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when felt hands snake around his waist.

"You should've woke me, I would've helped you." Tay told him kissing his back. Matt turned around kissing her.

"You needed your rest baby." Tay bit her lip running her finger down Matt's chest.

"And you need to get punished."

After Matt got his non punishment in the shower they packed up the last of there things and headed out. They both fell asleep on the flight and where out of it the whole ride. A flight attendant had to wake them up. They got off the plane at LAX where there mini lay over was at. It was nice to stretch after the long flight. Tay called Josie and told her that they would be back in time to pick Ally up from school. Josie was more then happy to let them get her for a few reasons. But Josie was going to miss having Ally around.

Tay and Matt pulled up to Ally's school parking the car and walking to the spot they met Ally in.

Ally got her stuff together and headed outside. She looked around for Josie and Corey but didn't see them. She got bummed thinking they forgot about her. Even though she was having fun she really was starting to miss her mom and dad. Matt and Tay were able to sneak up behind her.

"This can't be our daughter with the pink in her hair. And look how tall she is." Matt said smiling as Ally turned around pouncing on her parents. They hugged her back tightly.

"We missed you sweetie."

"I missed you guys too." Ally told them as Matt picked her up. Tay made sure she got all her work from her teacher. Ally told them she did and Josie helped her do it even if Josie didn't understand the work.

Once at the house Tay started the wash as Ally headed up to her bedroom. Matt changed the things around that they needed more of and what they didn't need this time around. They wouldn't be leaving until the morning. They still hadn't told Ally where they were headed and they planned on keeping it that way. They wanted her to be surprised.

Tay was curled up to Matt's side as Ally was sitting on his lap as they watched Spongebob.

"Don't you guys know how to knock?" Tay asked as Tyler, Mike, Corey and Josie walked in.

"Nope the last I checked I still live here." Mike said sitting down.

"We brought over Ally's things and Pip for the night." Corey told them. Matt asked Ally where her things went. She got up getting her stuff and going upstairs.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"Fun, a lot of fun. All the pictures are on my lap top." Tay told Josie.

"They best be clean ones." Josie joked.

"They are oh and Micheal." Matt said getting everyone to look to see what was going on.

"Yes Matthew?" Matt looked around to see that Ally was still gone.

"Did you really need to have sex in my bed?" Tay was shocked as everyone else tried not to laugh except Tyler who looked guilty.

"Why I would have sex in your bed when I have my own room? Besides how do you know?" Matt told them he found a few condom wrappers. Tyler tried to argue with Matt that the wrappers were his from his trip. But Matt told them they didn't use any condoms well they were on their honeymoon. Tay walked up to Tyler and smacked him.

"It was you wasn't it?" Tyler looked at the floor.

"For fucks sake dude." Matt yelled.

"Daddy put your money in the jar." Ally yelled sweetly from her room. Matt put his money in his daughters jar.

"Why?" Matt asked as everyone but Tay burst out laughing.

"Well I didn't want to do it in Ally's room that's just wrong. I didn't feel right doing it on your couch or in the kitchen. I had no where else to do it at." Tyler tried to reason with them.

"Try at your place." Tay told him

"So you're after party from there reception was here?" Corey asked with humor in his voice.

"After party!" Matt exclaimed.

"Relax it was just me and Molly and Tyler and his girl." Mike told them. Matt shook his head as Ally walked down wanting to see the pictures. They sat around looking at the pictures as Tay was able to get them on the TV. When they were done Tyler had the nerve to ask if they brought him anything. Tay threw a pack of airplane peanuts at him. Everyone stayed a little longer and caught up on everything before everyone called it a night. Tay thought that something was up with Josie but wasn't sure. She figured if she still seemed to be different when they got back in a week Tay would talk to her about it.

Matt locked up as Tay went upstairs to check on Ally. They had Ally pack her things earlier. Tay walked into the room getting her and Matt's stuff packed up. When Matt made his way up he helped Tay. Before they laid down they changed the sheets on the bed getting another blanket putting the bedding in the laundry room. They snuggled together happy to be in there own bed for the night.


	172. Chapter 172

Josie was bummed her time with Ally was over, for now. She and Corey had had a good time and it helped her keep up the busy schedule and pace she was used to. It felt weird knowing her only thing now to deal with were to the cats, and to keep up on the photographer to get the wedding proofs done. She hadn't had the ability to relax and not worry about anything since way before the accident. She looked around the house and tried to figure out something to do. It was that moment she missed her bike. When things got boring like this, she would just hop on and go for a ride. Or she would go to Mrs. Cs but she was away visiting family. She decided to keep herself busy by collecting Ally's stuff. Pip watched suspiciously as everything was found, collected, and placed on the kitchen table.

"Don't worry, you'll get to go home too for the night," she told the cat, "Your mommy and daddy are coming home." Pip meowed in reply and then ran to look out the back window. Josie looked at the clock and like no time had gone by. Maybe she'd watch some television. She sat down on the couch finding something trashy to watch, and that's exactly where Corey found her when he got back from the gym.

"Babe, we have to go get Ally," he told her gently trying to wake her up.

"No we don't," she mumbled turning away on the couch.

"Jos, I think the little girl would be a little upset if we didn't show up and she thought she was forgotten."

"Nah, she won't even think of us. Tay called. They are going to be back in time to surprise her at pickup."

"Aw really?" Corey asked all bummed, "We'll at least we still have Pip right?" He pulled her into his lap, "He'll keep things interesting. And we'll Tyler and Mike are around so it's like there are still kids."

"They better." She then fell back to sleep.

That lasted until Mike and Tyler walked into their house. They announced everyone was back and they wanted to go visit. Figuring Pip would want to see his family, they carried him through the yard. There was a hole in the fence, but the plan was to finish the gate by the time the others got back. It was a lot of fun seeing the family together again. Even though Josie had napped most of the afternoon, she still felt exhausted and out of it. She thought maybe she was dehydrated so drank some more water, which just equaled more trips to the little girl's room though. It was worth going over though because it was hilarious Tyler getting busted for not covering his tracks better. Josie informed him he would make an awful spy.

"I'd be a good spy," he tried to defend himself.

"No you wouldn't. You sucked at cleaning up after yourself. If you do anything like that, you don't want it to be so obvious," Josie told him as they crossed the backyard back to where his bike was in front of their house.

"You seem like you are speaking from experience."

"And you'll never know, because I'm so smooth that all the evidence is long gone."

"Come on, you got to tell me know. Is this pre-Matt or after Matt something happened on the property?"

"No comment."

"Holy fuck! You guys fooled around in their house and never got caught?"

"Who said anything about the house?" Corey laughed.

"Was this like a revenge thing if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not revenge, more like a moving on thing months ago. You are lucky I'm not awake enough to think it is a bad idea to share anything with you. But if you ever find yourself in that situation, the pool cleaners come on Tuesday."

Tyler's jaw dropped, and then he laughed. They told him to drive home safe, and that they would see him tomorrow for the FCW show.

Ink was very depressed with her friend leaving, so the couple made sure to give her special attention and promised she'd see Pip soon. Josie was feeling randomly ache again, so Corey tried to help with another massage. She felt a little better but still off. She had laid on her stomach, and just her chest being pressed into the bed was uncomfortable and actually hurt a bit.

"You are falling apart," Corey commented pulling her into him.

"I didn't even feel this out of it when I had that damn cast and couldn't do much."

"That whole wedding insanity caught up to you," he commented, keeping himself from saying anything more.

"Just say it, I know you want to. Tell me "I told you so.""

"Why would I do that," he teased, "Let's get some sleep and hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

However, Josie didn't. She ended up setting up the pull out couch in her office. She had to get up so many times just to use the restroom, she felt bad that she kept waking Corey up. If she was really sick she didn't want him to catch it, especially if he had a show. He had tried to stop her saying the master bath was closer than the one in the hall, but once he fell asleep she snuck out. Corey woke up in the morning with just Ink curled up by him. He walked into her office and found Josie all coiled up in blankets. He put his hand against her head to check if she had a fever. She was cool, but it was obvious still uncomfortable. He left her to sleep and went to go start up some breakfast and feed the cat. He poured some orange juice a little while later, and went back to check on her.

She was up but looked like she was still tired.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Not really," she said taking the juice, "but thank you."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Maybe some dry toast. The stomach is doing loops. I'm just glad this didn't happen when we had Ally. Wouldn't want to get her sick for her trip."

"It's probably because of Ally you are sick."

"Then it should just be twenty four hours right? I somehow managed to touch the one spot that the germs were still at. We'll if it is, we are going to have to quarantine me in the room."

"But I want to take care of you," he whined.

"That's sweet, but you know how I am. If I wasn't dizzy, I wouldn't even allow you to bring me the juice. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the show tonight though."

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. He moved her hair out of her eyes.

"It's ok. You wouldn't have Ally to entertain or Matt to torture so it wouldn't be as much fun for you anyway. I'll get you a bucket just in case. Knowing you, you probably already felt sick when Ally was here, but were just too busy too notice."

"Stupid not having anything to do." He laughed and continued.

"You were tired more too. So you just relax, and if you need anything let me know. Matt was supposed to feed the cat and rabbit before they left. So we are good for a little while."

"Thank you, I love you."

"Love you more." He then left to go get her some toast.

She ate the toast slowly, but looked pretty disgusted while she forced herself to swallow. It was only a short time later until she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Corey sat behind her on the floor holding her hair back. He left her sitting there against the tub as he got her a glass of water.

"Feel any better?"

"Shockingly, a lot. Hopefully it stays that way."

"We'll until you feel back to as normal as you can be. Back to bed."

"Oh, really? Only on one condition." He waited to hear what her condition was, "Once I feel better we finally start christening the house and play doctor." He laughed and helped her up from the floor. He tried to bring her to their room again, but she refused. He threatened to move her in her sleep which she in turn threatened to lock the door. He laughed and then told her she could try and lock him out. But as early in their relationship, he wasn't afraid to climb in through the window.


	173. Chapter 173

They quickly found their seats on the airplane. Ally had to sit by the window seat. She insisted that she had to look out over the clouds. She kept bugging her parents about where they were going but they said nothing. In fact they were surprised she hadn't caught on yet when there flight was called.

Tay and Matt sat back and watched Ally look at the top of the clouds. They noticed she was more comfortable in the air then on the ground and they soon got their answer on why that was.

"Ya know my old daddy used to be a pilot." Ally said turning in her seat to look at Tay and Matt. "I'm sorry daddy." Ally said looking down. Matt and Tay looked at each other confused. They quickly turned their attention to Ally.

"Ally sweetie what are you sorry for?" Tay asked, gently rubbing small circles on Ally's back.

"I hurt daddy's feelings." Ally said with a few sniffles.

"Princes why do you think that? You didn't hurt my feelings."

"Because I talked about my old daddy."

"Ally we want you to remember and talk about your old mommy and daddy. They're apart of you and we don't want their memories to go away. It doesn't upset us. If anything it makes us happy to hear about your life before you came to be ours."

"You mean it?" Ally asked looking up at her parents. Tay pulled her over and put her on Matt's lap.

"We mean it princess." Matt told her with a kiss to the cheek. Ally smiled and started to talk about being able to visit all the national parks in America along with everything in Boston there was to see and learn about. But Ally did always want to swim with the dolphins as they were one of her favorite animals.

Matt and Tay smiled both of them thinking the same thing, and by the time the week was over with Ally was gonna have to find something else to achieve. The only think that mattered this time around was that Ally was having fun. After everything she has been through in the last few months or so they wanted Ally to let go and have fun.

They got off the plane with a sleeping Ally, she happened to wake up some when they stepped out of the plane being greeted and getting a lei. Ally had to make sure she got a pink one. The smile never left Ally's face as they made it to the hotel that was right on the sandy beach of Honolulu.

The view from their hotel room was magnificent with the white sandy beach and the clear blue water of the ocean.

They had nothing planned for the first few days. They were just going to let Ally decided on what she wanted to do. The first night they spent it sight seeing. Tay and Matt both tweeted a few pictures. By the time they got back to the hotel that night Ally was out cold. Tay and Matt weren't far behind her.

Ally was up early the next morning waking her parents up. Matt ordered room service as Tay headed to take a shower to help her wake up. Once they ate and showered Ally told them they were gonna head down to the beach and surf.

Tay sat on the beach with Ally as they watched Matt try and surf. He was out there for about an hour and had yet to stand up and ride a wave. Tay made sure to record a few shots with her phone of Matt trying. She posted a few videos to twitter with sayings like someone better stick to his day job and worlds best surfer ;P. Tay was waiting to see what the guys and Josie had to say about that.

Matt sat down by him after he finally caught a wave. Tay had that on video and posted it with the saying finally the wait is over, he did it!

"Took you long enough daddy." Ally told him trying not to laugh.

"Then lets see you do better." Ally smirked and walked off with the surf instructor. Tay leaned into Matt as Ally paddled out and waited for the right wave. Tay laughed as she recorded Ally standing up and riding the wave out like a real pro. Tay made sure to post the video to twitter saying daddy's princess just showed daddy up. Ally ran up to them smiling.

"Did you see that daddy?"

"Yes I saw that princess. When did you learn how to surf?"

"Daddy we live in Florida and my old dad was a pilot. We took trips before. I learned how to surf then. Duh daddy." Ally told him like he should know.

"Yea Matt you should know these things."

"Yea daddy."

"Well if mommy thinks she's such a know it all then lets see her try to surf." Matt said smirking.

"Fine" Tay got up tossing her phone to Matt. Ally sat down on Matt's lap as Tay went out into the water alone not needing help. Matt laughed to himself ready to see his wife fail just as bad as he had.

But what Matt didn't know was that Tay spent a lot of time in California learning how to surf when she had the chance to. Tay let a few small waves pass by. Matt was amused when Tay picked the biggest wave. And to Matt's shock Tay rode the wave out. He sat with his mouth open.

"Daddy close your mouth before you get sand in it." Ally told him giggling. Matt closed his mouth. Ally took the phone away from Matt and did what her mom had showed her. She got the video posted with the saying Daddy just got owned by Mommy!

"When?" Was all Matt could ask as Tay walked up laughing. Tay told him about all her time training to surfer. She even told Matt and Ally that she was worse then Matt the very first time she even tried surfing. The rest of the day was spent playing in the water, being a happy family. The next 3 days were going to be busy and fun. They were going to make sure that Ally learned a little something well they were there The last day and a half they had in Hawaii was going to be spent doing what ever they wanted to do.


	174. Chapter 174

Josie stood up from the bathroom floor and brushed her teeth. Whatever bug this was, it really was starting to annoy her. But what pissed her off the most, was that none of the boys had managed to catch it, so she was suffering alone. It was weird that it wasn't a whole day thing, so that made her not as worried. It seemed like most of the times, after she got sick, she was fine for the rest of the day. Her and Corey talked about it, and decided her body was just rebelling against all the insanity it had been put through for the last few months. It still wasn't fair in her mind though.

Her normal schedule before was just as insane as any of her wrestling friends. She was always on the road, running around, and getting stuff done. The stupid accident had slowed things down for a while until she was able to get involved in the wedding. It was starting the slow season of her event planning too which wasn't going to help either. Josie looked at herself in the mirror, washed her face, and thought about what she what she was going to have for her second meal now that her stomach was empty. The boys were all at the gym so she'd be able to enjoy a quiet meal without feeding them as well. She hoped they had pickles in their refrigerator, because she was randomly craving them.

With the word craving going through her mind, she froze. She grabbed on to the bathroom counter to hold herself up. She never really had cravings like she was feeling at that moment. She was sick and none of the boys were. Her lower back hurt for no reason she could think of. She lifted up her shirt to look at her stomach, wondering if something was growing inside. She tried to think back to the last time she had her period, and couldn't recall.

"FUCK!" she screamed out loud. She must've been louder than she thought, because she heard Ink and Pip both jump off the bed and run from the room. She had never been regular with her time of the month, and had just been too busy to realize anything was off. It still could be a bug. She slid back down to the floor and tried to think. Her phone was next to her and she really wanted to text Tay. She held herself back though, because she didn't want to put her drama into honeymoon 2.0 with her family. Tay had her own pregnancy scare, and Josie wondered if she had any tests in her house. She knew too many people in the area now, and didn't want to be seen buying one.

If she was pregnant she wondered how far along she could be. She and Corey had always been safe with everything and every time. Also with her crazy organizational skills, she was always on time with her birth control. She knew that missing the same time as the day before or the pill in general could cause it not to be as effective, so she kept track of it. She froze again. "SHIT".

Her accident had occurred before her normal scheduled time so that was a least one day she missed. Then her time in the hospital they had been pumping her up with some medications and antibiotics, so she wasn't able to take it either. But they weren't able to sleep together for awhile before the cast. The full cast had been on awhile. "GOD DAMN IT!" When she got the half cast they hadn't been as safe as they always were. She had only finished the antibiotics recently, but she knew they could mess with the pill as well. They had both been so sex deprived they hadn't thought. If she was pregnant, that would have to be the time. She groaned. How could she be so dumb? Josie was first to admit that she had done some pretty stupid things in her life, but bringing a child into her insane world unplanned definitely might be up there.

She then started laughing to herself. Nothing with her and Corey had ever gone as planned. They never did things by the books, so maybe this was just the next part of that pattern they had developed. So in her mind, now that things had actually settled down, this happening made perfect sense so something insane like this to happen. They totally jinxed themselves.

If she was expecting and with the date she thought it could have happened, she was probably around three months along. How the hell did she not realize it? That moment is when the panic set in. She had drank a little to relax after wedding stuff, smoked spice because she was still sore from the accident, and ate a lot of fast food, because it was all she could grab when rushing around. What if her bad habits hurt the baby? She had watched television shows when bored, and knew a lot of the development of the child was in those first months. Well, until she knew for sure, she was going to cut those bad things out. If there was a child, it would be stuck with her as a mother, which was bad enough for the poor baby. She didn't want to hurt it anymore than she might have already.

She was able to relax a bit knowing that Corey would be great with it. She had seen him with family members, fans (when he wasn't in heel mode), and Ally. He was the best person in the whole world she could ever think of going through this with. It was scary, but it would probably only bring them closer. At least she hoped. They had talked about having kids a lot when getting the house. Little did either of them suspect that it could happen so soon. She knew that even with their insane lives, they could do it. Even when he got moved up to the main roster, which she knew would happen; she would be able to handle things. She just hoped he would react happy with that kind of news. Would he still love her when she gained weight? That part all terrified her.

Out of all their friends she knew Ally would be the most excited. She could probably have her be a mother's helper and give her some money for it, not that the kid needed any more money. She had cleared out the jar for her vacation, but made sure to leave it with Josie in case the boys slipped up while she was away. But she did think Ally would like the responsibility, and be a great helper. It would give Tay and Matt probably a little time before Ally started asking about getting a brother or a sister. Josie laughed to herself. She didn't even know if she was pregnant and was already planning things out. She knew she needed to find out so she wouldn't have to try and hide it for too long.

She finally got up again and decided she was going to go see if Tay had any tests. The cats were in the living room and looked nervous as she walked in. She decided it could be stalled a little to make sure they were happy and calm.

"I'm sorry guys," she told them pulling both cats next to her, "Just had a bit of a reality check there. But either way, I think we'll be fine." They both purred and she knew all was forgiven. She got them each a kitty treat, and then headed across the yards to check on the rabbit. She felt weird knowing she was going to be going through Tay and Matt's cabinet, but she also knew that Tay would have no problem with it, if she knew what was going on. She was happy though they were in the country this time, because Tay had kept her updated via text this trip. It was only about noon in Florida so there was the possibility they were still asleep where they were.

First she checked on the rabbit who was fast asleep but opened her eyes when she entered the room. Like for the cats, she gave the rabbit a treat and headed into the master bath. She had to keep reminding herself Tay would be fine with her going through the drawers, but it still felt weird. Especially when she found a box of condoms hidden in there of a brand she had never tried that were made more for the woman, than the man. She decided she would have to ask her about them. However, if the test she found shoved in the back came back positive, that wouldn't really be something she would have to worry about.

She really wished Tay was home. Josie was trying to think of the positive, but she was still really scared. Sherry had clients all day, so she didn't want to bother her. The guys were guys so that was out. And Mrs. C was still away, but even if she was home, it would be weird to ask her. She thought back to before she found and joined this insane wrestling family. She was use to doing things on her own. Corey had taught her it was ok to depend on others. She considered them her true and real family, and didn't know what she would do without them. She grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink, and put the test inside. She then crossed the yard once again and back into her own house. The cats went to follow her to give support she guessed, but she told them she would be out in a little. She was hungry but didn't know how long she would have before all the guys got back. She needed to know.

She sat down reading the directions on the side of the box. She followed them and waited. She sat on the edge of the tub placing her head in her hands. Whatever this test said was going to change things, no matter how she tried to keep them the way they where. It wasn't like it was going to be a bad thing, just different. The alarm she set on her phone beeped. She stood up and looked over at the test. Plus sign. Her breath caught and she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. She sat back down. She knew the test had a certain percentage of being wrong, but something told her it was right, and she was preggers. So no more dying her hair, or getting tattoos because she was bored for the next couple months. Plus, she'd have to get some new clothes. Her skin tight punk clothes weren't going to cut it. Of course the universe decided that even though they had new bills for the new place, this was the time for them to expand their little family. She looked at her phone to check the time. She really didn't want to bug Tay, but she was the only person she knew who would know the name of a doctor. She had to make an appointment to confirm as soon as possible.

Hate to bother you on your vacation…but I need a name of a doctor you've used before. Try not to freak out too much reading this, but I may have figured out why I've been not feeling so great. Good thing is no one else can catch it. Bad thing is, if the test I stole from you (I'll replace it) is correct, things are going to be getting even crazier around here. Thanks. Take your time, but I needed to tell someone.

She took the test putting it in a plastic bag, and hit it way in the back under the sink. It felt weird being all shady about it, but she figured Corey would want to see the positive. Also she didn't trust throwing it out that someone wouldn't knock over the garbage and see it. She hoped Tay wouldn't freak out too much, but getting a text like that would probably cause that. Maybe she would get luckily and there would be father daughter bonding time going on whenever Tay saw it. She really didn't imagine anyone would be too surprised; we'll anymore than she was already. Depending how long along she was, the next few months were going to be interesting.


	175. Chapter 175

Tay sat on the bed looking at her phone as everything started to make sense to her. She was suppose to head out with Matt and Ally for a day of family time at the mall. But Tay was going to send the two of them off to have some bonding time. Tay put her phone down waiting for them to come back up with breakfast. She would've called Josie then but she was going to need more time. Tay wanted to talk to Josie about it all and not just text back and forth. Shortly Matt walked in with a smiling Ally. They got pancakes and fruit. Tay sat in her own world picking at her food. She was more worried about calling and talking to Josie about everything.

"Tay baby you ok?" Matt asked concerned about her.

"Yea I'm fine and I was thinking that you and Ally should go have fun today. Bond some." Ally smiled wanting to spend some alone time with her daddy. Matt on the other hand was now even more so worried about Tay.

"Ally princess go wash up before we head out." Matt told her as she bounced into the bathroom shutting the door. Matt turned to Tay wanting to know what was going on. Tay told him that she couldn't say but she had to call and talk to Josie about something. Just some girl talk. Matt didn't like not knowing but agreed to leave it be.

Tay hugged and kissed Matt and Ally as they left. Tay grabbed her phone heading out to the balcony and dialing Josie's number. After a few rings Josie answered.

"Hey Tay, you didn't have to call."

"I did Jos. The best doctor in the area I go to is Dr. Williams. He's friendly and knows how to relax your nerves. But how are you feeling about everything?"

"You know good as I can be." Josie joked.

"You're freaking out aren't you?" Tay didn't need to hear Josie confirm it. One she had the little pregnancy scare she was freaking out about it so she could only guess that Josie was feeling the same.

"Just a little bit."

Tay and Josie talked a little longer about everything going on. Josie said she was going to call right away and make an appointment. Tay made sure to tell Josie that she didn't have to replace the test and she was sure that she had another one floating around if she really needed it. Tay made sure that Josie knew to let her know what the doctor said. Tay also told Josie that she wouldn't say a word to Matt or Ally about it. Josie said it was ok if she did, but Tay told her that it was her news to tell if she was preggers so Josie could have the fun in telling everyone. Josie got off the phone when Corey got home. Tay said her good byes hanging up and just relaxed in the sun soaking up some rays.

Matt and Ally found themselves in the arcade. Matt was finding it hard to win at any games. Matt wanted to be surprised but with her spending a week with Mike and Tyler he kinda figured that they played video games with her. They spent a few hours playing games, Ally had saved up enough tickets to get the big stuffed bear. Matt carried it for her back to the hotel. Tay smiled as they walked into the room. Ally went on to tell her mom about the time she spent with dad at the mall. Ally even showed her mom the small diamond heart earrings that daddy had bought for her. Tay smiled as Ally jumped on the bed watching some cartoons.

About an hour later they headed out for Ally's huge surprise. Ally's face lit up when they she saw that they would be swimming with the dolphins. They all changed and went out for their 15-30 minute educational classroom presentation prior to entering the water. A 30 minute deep water experience including touching, feeding and training with a dolphin. You'll also swim into deeper water for more interactions and even have the chance to get a ride with 2 dolphins across the pool, also, the famous foot push, the belly ride and other deep water behaviors.

There swim with the dolphins featured two dolphins. An affectionate handshake and a kiss on the cheek prepares you for an exciting dorsal fin ride. The most breathtaking moment is during the foot push, when you feel all the strength and energy of these wonderful animals as they push you across the water from the bottom of your feet.

Ally had a fun time she really wanted to stay longer. Matt pretty much had to drag her away she wanted to stay with the dolphins. They dried of and got dressed then headed over to get the pictures that were took by the professional photographer. Matt paid and they headed back to the hotel stopping to get a pizza.

The next few days flew by as they played in the sand and the ocean with nothing else planned well they were there. Ally begged and pleaded with Matt to let her bury him in the sand and finally he caved letting her do it. Tay sat back and watched taking a few pictures of them.

Ally didn't want to leave but Tay reminded her about Pip and her bunny. Then Ally grew all smiles wanting to get home to see her buddies. She was even more excited to head home and see if she had any money in her swear jar.

Matt pulled into the driveway happy to be home. Tay got out grabbing most the things as Matt carried Ally into the house and laid her down in her bed. He then went back out to the car and got the rest of the stuff. After it was in the wash they both headed upstairs to sleep even if it was the middle of the day.

Tay woke up a few hours later seeing that it was now dark outside. She checked on Ally who was still out cold. Tay smiled and went downstairs. Tay couldn't help but laugh at what she saw in the pool. She knew Matt was going to be pissed.

"What the hell?" Matt half yelled walking outside. Tyler looked up at him.

"Uh..um..you..uh..see." Tyler stuttered out a loss for words.

"Just get out before Ally wakes up and wants to know why you and your girlfriend are naked in the pool. Jeez didn't you get the memo we would be back today?" Matt asked walking into the house. Tay got Matt to relax as Tyler walked back into the house his girlfriend leaving.

"Uh sorry guys."

"It's more funny then anything but do know that you will be paying for the pool cleaners coming sooner." Matt told him. Tyler agreed and headed home himself. Matt and Tay checked on Ally then headed back to bed. They would get Pip tomorrow sometime and Tay would also sit down and see how Josie was doing.


	176. Chapter 176

Josie knew she got really lucky with her appointment. She wasn't sure if it was name dropping Tay or if the receptionist could hear the panic in her voice, but she was able to squeeze her in the following day. Part of her had wished it was booked later so she could drag Tay with her, but she just wanted to get it over with. Once she knew, then she would have to deal with the telling people and figuring out what she was going to do. She planned on keeping it. Not keeping it wasn't an option at all. She also had to work on not calling the possible baby it and thing inside her head. It wasn't exactly the ideal time for this all to happen, but it was meant to be she guessed. With all the different turns of events that had helped this possible baby be conceived, was a pleasant surprise and result of insanity. It scared the hell out of her, but life didn't throw more at you then you can handle. She just had to keep repeating that to herself.

Corey knew something was bothering her, but he didn't push for information. He figured she would tell him eventually, or that was just involved with her not feeling great. The next day she let him know she was finally giving in and go to the doctors to see if she needed some vitamin c or something.

When he offered to go, he saw panic flash across her eyes, before telling him that she'd be fine. He told her to call if she needed him, he gave her a kiss and headed out to the gym confused. As soon as Corey was gone she leaned back into her chair, but cats sat staring at her.

"I know I should tell him, but I can't," she told them, "Plus if I'm not, he's going to be upset, I hope. So until I know for sure, it's a secret ok?"

They meowed and then went back to their dishes to see if they missed any bits of their food. She checked the clock and it was time to start getting ready. She asked the cats to wish her luck as they rolled around begging to be pet once more before she left.

She plugged the address into her gps and started the car. She had been to the place before, but with her mind racing she figured the Australian who voiced her gps would be useful and soothing as she made her way to Dr. William's office. She had done a little bit of internet research the day before just to try and calm her nerves. She found nothing but reviews praising him, and how he was the best doctor in the whole state of Florida. He also made himself available for questions and was always there for the expecting mothers. So if she ended up in that category, she would have a good medical support system. She also knew she would have a strong support system at home, and it would be alright.

Walking inside her back was tense and she tried to relax. the smiling receptionist calmed her a little bit. Josie had dressed in her normal all black. Black jeans and a black tank top that helped her tattoos pop. She probably amused the receptionist as well.

"Welcome to Dr. William's office. Are you Miss Josie?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she answered surprised that they knew who she was. But she was on time for the appointment so it was understandable as well.

"Don't call me Ma'am silly, I'm too young for that. I have some paperwork for you to fill out and then we can get you into see the doctor. I hope you don't mind me asking and I don't look like stalker, but are you the Josie who planned Miss Tay's wedding? I put two and two together after I talked to you yesterday and you mentioned her as who referred us to you."

"Yup, that's me," Josie laughed, getting more comfortable by the minute, "and it's fine. I'm guessing you saw the pictures WWE put up?"

"Oh yes. What they showed looked amazing."

"It was a good time. I'm hopefully going to get the proofs back soon, and can't wait to see them myself."

"For when they get back right? I follow her and Matt on twitter." Josie laughed again and promised she would try and get Tay to post some good ones if they came out ok. Josie then took the paperwork, clipboard, and went to fill it out.

It was basic first time at any office request for information. She wrote about her family history what she knew, and random information about surgeries she had throughout her life. The list had at one time been shorter at one time before her motorcycle accident, which helped lead to her current situation partially. When she got to why she was visiting the office today she just wrote: Confirm possible pregnancy. She double checked everything, and then handed it to the happy receptionist, who asked if she saw the dolphin pictures Tay posted. Thanks to the heads up, while she was waiting to be called in, she checked them. They made her smile. She had known swimming with dolphins was something Ally always wanted to do and couldn't wait to see all the pictures from their vacation.

"We are ready for you," A nurse said and Josie headed in. The nurse checked her height, weight, and had her do the whole peeing in a cup. She then also took a little bit of blood to test as well. All while doing this she explained why and what certain things they would find. Once that was all done, they were going to run the urine sample and Josie was told to wait in one of the rooms for the doctor. Josie tried to play with her phone to distract herself, but being alone again made her nervous. All of her people were at the gym so twitter was too quiet to keep her entertained. After what felt like forever, but probably wasn't actually as long, the doctor walked in.

Dr. Williams was an older man with graying hair. Like everyone in the office he had a smile that helped calm and showed he actually cared. He was reading over her files and writing some notes down as well. He introduced himself, and explained how the first test was done.

"We'll we are going to test everything, but from our urine test I'm going to confirm what the pregnancy test you took said, you are expecting." The confirmation hit her hard, and she tried to think of a plan of action right away. However unlike events where she could handle anything that went wrong she had no experience with having a baby. She was so lost.

"I'm going to guess this was a surprise blessing?" he asked with the reaction on her face. She nodded. "Don't worry, we are going to make sure this baby comes into the world together and you have nothing to be afraid about. Do you have an idea of when you could've conceived?"

Josie mentioned the accident which he obviously knew about from the forms. She told him what she guessed; it was about three months ago. She put more of the cause on the antibiotics and her pills possibly messing with each other. Figured with the first meeting he wouldn't want to know she seduced and tackled her boyfriend only thinking about feeling loved and getting passed the pg13 stage of the sexual side of their relationship.

"We'll lay down. If it's three months we might be able to see something. Would you like that?" Josie leaned back. He helped her lift up her shirt so that her stomach was visible. He got the gel on the tool for ultrasound, and explained how when he first started working the gel was always freezing for the poor women. Now they had a warmer that made everyone more comfortable. He pressed the tool against her stomach and flicked on the little television screen. He got quiet and started looking around. Finally he paused on a mass. He moved it around and pressed some buttons and the picture became clearer. Holy shit, there really was a baby in there. She was glad to be laying down to keep her from passing out. But it was her and Corey's baby. She couldn't help but smile. They hadn't actually planned it, but it was something beautiful they had made together. She hoped he would feel the same way. The doctor then answered her questions about if she could've hurt the baby with things she had done before she knew. He told her that everything looked how it should. The blood test would show if there was anything they had to keep an eye on, but from what he was looking at, he saw a very healthy baby growing. It was such a relief. The doctor printed out some copies of the ultra sound and looked happy to see Josie looked happy as well.

"Congratulations Mama!" The receptionist told her as she came. Josie laughed, and finally felt excited. The receptionist gave her some pamphlets to answer some more questions. They made a follow up appointment and the doctor turned to her.

"From what you told me, you do have a stressful job. Try and take it easy ok?" Her groan caused them to laugh. He reminded her once again if she needed anything just to call. She thanked them and headed back to her car.

She sat in the car and stared at the picture. She took a shot of it in on her phone so she would always have a picture of it close to her. Then the nerves hit her again. The doctor had told her that her emotions could go all over the place at some points. Oh her friends would love that. She was unpredictable as it was sometimes without hormones being involved. She still had a couple days until Tay got home. At least she knew one person who would be there for her. But then her thoughts went to Corey. How would he react? Would he be happy? Would he leave? No he wouldn't leave. Not even if she wanted him to. They had been through so much together, and she couldn't see him walking away. Even though she knew he would be there for everything, telling him still scared her. She knew she couldn't hide it from him, and that he would eventually figure things out. She lived in Florida, so she couldn't hide it in sweat shirts, especially when it looked like the baby was going to show up in August. Maybe when Tay got back she'd have an idea on how to break the news his mother was going to get the grandchild she wanted so much after all.

When Corey got home Josie was asleep on the couch. He fed the cats, and then woke her to see what she wanted to have for dinner. He asked her about her doctor's appointment and she said she was right with the needing more vitamins and all. Supposedly after a few more days of relaxing, she should feel like her old self again. That night they just relaxed and watched some movies with the kittens and cuddled. He noticed Josie was more quiet than usual and seemed to be leaning more into him. He knew something more than she was saying, he just didn't know what.

The days passed and they went back to their usual routine. Josie got the proofs and was excited for the family to see them soon. It really was an amazing wedding. She ordered what she needed for her portfolio, and made sure the cds were ready for when they got home. Corey enjoyed going through the pictures and reliving it with her. Josie almost seemed to be glowing with pride of a job well done. He gave her a kiss, told her to have fun with the pictures, and he would see her later.

Josie was clicking through the pictures when there was a knock on the back sliding back door. She couldn't see who it was, but by the way Pip flew off the couch she figured it was someone in his family.

"Just come on in," she called out trying to put her mess into order, "We just walk into your house, you can do the same in ours." Tay laughed walking into the room with Pip with Ink jumping trying to get up too.

"How did you know it wasn't some random freak?"

"I know all the random freaks in the area," she laughed, "But Pip's excitement gave it away with which kind of person it was. How was your trip?"

Tay filled her in the trip and how much fun it had been. She told Josie all about the dolphins and how they had to pretty much drag Ally away. Ally was still adjusting to the time change and was passed out, which was probably good with Tyler and his girlfriend forgetting they got back last night. Josie laughed and made a note to herself to smack Tyler upside the head for not thinking. She told him Tuesdays and he messed up. Josie then handed her the proof copies on a cd so she could check them herself. Tay was excited to see the pictures, and let Josie show her some before she mentioned why she had come over. She could tell Josie was trying to avoid the topic as well, and knew if she didn't push it; it would get skipped over as long as Josie could avoid it.

"So were you able to get an appointment with the doctor's office?" She saw the smile that was on Josie's face fade a little bit.

"Um..yea. They are big fans of you there for when you guys have a kid. The receptionist is the one who told me you posted dolphin pictures, so I'm pretty sure that's why I got in the next day."

"I thought I told you to keep me updated? We'll what happen?"

"I felt bad enough bugging you for the name. I didn't want you to even have to think about it at all until you got back. It wasn't fair to put that on you."

"I didn't care. I would've made time. So how did it go? Are you?" Josie reached to her phone and clicked to find the picture.

"About three months. I guess we got a little excited when the full cast came off to the half, and my antibiotics kinda made my pill worthless." Tay squealed excited for her friend.

"It's so cute. Do you know what it is yet?"

"If I want I can find out in a few months. Everyone at the office was so nice, so I know I'm in good hands with that."

"And what did Corey say when you told him?" Josie remained quiet, "You haven't told him yet?" She shook her head no, "So right now I'm the only one who knows?"

"We'll the cats know. They've been my support team." Tay laughed at that.

"We'll they would be good at keeping a secret. You know you do have to tell him? I bet he'll be excited and start creating a nursery. I mean he was really into that gate which looks awesome. When is the baby due?"

"Probably mid August. So yea, I won't be into hide it. I'm just scared."

"Of what? You are guys are going to be great parents. And I know you guys have talked about it. Yea it's shocking and all, but I know you'd admit you guys have always done things against what society considers the norm." Josie laughed.

"I know. I promise I'll tell him soon. I just have to work up the guts. It's such a shock. We just moved and everything. Like yea, we've practically have lived together since we met because I could never get him to leave, but I think he suspects something is up," Josie took a deep breath as tears started to form in her eyes, "But what if he doesn't want the baby? What if after everything this is the breaking point? We're both young and still in the pretty stupid phase of our lives. He's getting ready to move up to the main roster soon, and I don't want him having any distractions. I don't want to fuck up some kid's life, but now it's stuck with me." By the end of that Josie was bawling. Everything she had held in was coming up. She wasn't sure who got to her faster the cats or Tay. Tay rubbed her back to try and calm her down as she mumbled random things about being a failure and such.

"Josie, Corey might be shocked at first, but he loves you. And you love him. You guys were blessed with a gift that is only going to make your relationship stronger. You've been though a lot scarier situations in the past year or so, and have confronted them head on. You walked up to help a girl you had every right to hate. You beat the hell and stood up to a guy more than double your size. You survived someone trying to run you off your motorcycle. And let yourself get caught up by people with a gun so I wouldn't be alone. Not to mention you are someone who secretly plotted with one of the scariest businessmen in the world for the wedding. This is nothing, and you have all of us here for you. I can't wait until we can go shopping. I'm just going to warn you, Ally is going to be over here all the time wanting to see the baby," Tay zone out of a minute imagining the baby, " I bet your kid will come out with a "mom" in a heart tattoo on their little arm." That got Josie to laugh.

"Probably, it is going to be real hard to convince the kid he or she has to wait until they are 18. That or it's not going to want to do anything with its crazy parents."

"But until it develops free will, it's going to be dressed as one bad ass baby. I bet we can find some awesome maternity clothes too. And now you have six months to plan a tattoo for the baby."

"You are so positive today," Josie told her finally getting herself under control, "Sorry for the breakdown. I've been holding it in I guess."

"Anytime you need me I'm here. You aren't alone. And can't get rid of us. Do you want me to be here when you tell him?" Josie shook her head.

"I can do it. And if things don't go well, I can always walk across the yard. I just don't know how. I know he suspects something, but it's still really hard."

"Just tell him the truth. I'm sure he's been worried about you not feeling well. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you can move forward and prepare. You like to be organized, and you aren't going to be able to do that until he knows. I bet that it's driving you crazy. He might be a little suspicious when you start having deliveries of baby items."

"Yea that might be a major sign other than when I start getting fat and all," Tay gave her a playful slap, "But I'll try to tell him later, I promise. I just gotta get it over with. Thanks Tay." They hugged again, and Tay made Josie show her the picture again. Josie told her she had additional pictures printed, and once she told Corey and everyone else, she would give her a picture of her future niece or nephew. Now that, that was over with, Tay finally allowed Josie to show her more of the pictures. She praised the photographer for catching the exact moment the penguins waddled in, and the child like joy on Matt's face. Tay was so happy the pictures showed how amazing of an event Josie had put together for them. Then she got more excited. She was going to get to return the favor, and definitely was going to take charge planning a baby shower. She couldn't wait.


	177. Chapter 177

Tay hugged Josie then got the proofs to show Matt from the wedding. Tay picked Pip up. Tay asked how Pip was and Josie told her as good as he could be. Tay congratulated Josie once more before heading home.

Matt was laying on the couch flipping through the channels. Tay let Pip run free. Pip ran straight to Matt jumping on him.

"Seems he missed you." Tay smiled walking into the room. Matt smiled scratching the cat's ears.

"Seems that way." Matt replied. "What's that?" Matt asked sitting up as Pip ran upstairs in search of Ally.

"Proofs of the wedding." Tay told him sitting down. Matt went to grab the lap top but Tay smacked his hands away. Matt whimpered with a small pout. "Not until Ally joins us." Matt sighed wanting to see the pics but he would wait for Ally.

Matt went back to watch the wrestling he wasn't around to see as Tay sat on the couch facing him as she looked up everything she would need to know on baby showers. She also looked up to see what Josie would be going through.

Tay sighed to herself. She was happy for Josie but she couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. She loved Ally just like she was her own but ever since she was little she wanted to have a family. She wanted to experience it all. From finding out she was pregnant to the mood swings, to feeling the baby move in her stomach to giving birth. She wanted it all.

She wasn't dumb. Tay just picked her career over the family for the most part. She would never give up her career for anything. She loved what she did and she wouldn't change it for the world. Luckily Tay's picture screen saver was on. The pictures were of family and friends and a few of Pip and Hopster.

Tay slightly jumped when she felt Matt place a kiss to the top of her head breaking her from her thoughts completely.

"You ok baby?" Matt asked sitting by her as Ally sat on her daddy's lap.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking. Nothing to worry about."

"Daddy said you have pictures from the wedding." Ally said with a little yawn. Her vacation had wiped her out more then they thought. Tay smiled closing out of the web page she was on and getting the pictures to pop up on the screen before moving over by Matt. Tay smiled to herself happy with everything she had so far. They looked through the pictures. Matt loved the penguin ones.

Tay closed down her lap top as Ally got up to go play in her room. Tay turned to look at Matt. Matt in return looked at her wanting to know what was going on.

"What?" Matt asked not being able to handle it anymore.

"You were more excited to see the penguins then me." Tay told him trying to sound pissed.

"Babe no." Matt told her. Tay raised an eyebrow pulling up the pictures.

"See you were excited to see the penguins. But not so excited to see me."

"Babe that's not fair. You took my breath my breath away. You looked so stunning and gorgeous. I would rather have you then the penguins." Tay bit back her laugh. Matt took her hands in his own. "I love you Tay the penguins were just for fun."

"I know baby but thank you." Tay smiled kissing Matt. They broke apart as Mike walked through the door.

"What's going on?" Mike asked sitting down in between Tay and Matt. "What?" Mike asked looking between Tay and Matt who were giving him the 'WTF' look.

"Uh do you mind I was sitting by my wife?"

"Oh my bad." Mike said sitting back and putting his feet on the coffee table. "But you two have been by each other for the past 2 weeks. I just want some alone time with my dear old brother or maybe my new sister. Nah I'm gonna go spend time with my favorite little niece." Mike told them getting up and heading upstairs. Matt and Tay laughed as Tay moved into Matt's side. Matt pressed a kiss to the top of Tay's head. They heard laughter coming from Ally's room.

"Mommy" They heard Ally yell as she ran down the stairs. "Daddy can I go swim in the pool with Uncle Mike?"

"Princess I'm sorry but you can't."

"Why not daddy? Mommy, daddy wont let me swim." Ally whined.

"That's because the pool is gross and Tyler needs to clean it out." Tay told her. Mike laughed knowing what they were talking about.

"But I wanna swim." Ally whined even more.

"Ally you know you don't whine to get things. You were told no and that's final. Now go play." Matt told her. Ally just huffed and stomped up the stairs.

"Ya know she is like you more and more every day bro." Mike said chuckling sitting in the chair. "So uh what's for supper?"

"She is more like Tay then me, um babe what are we having?" Matt asked.

"Oh no I didn't act like that when I was told no, I threw huge fits until I got what I wanted. Just order a pizza or something." Tay told them as she looked through pictures from the past two weeks.

"See she's just like you when you were that age. Pouting until mom and dad gave in."

"I did no such thing."

"Do you want to call mom and ask her?" Mike asked finding this amusing.

"Nah that's fine."

"Yea because you know it's true." Mike told him as he got up to order pizza.

The rest of the night was spent just the four of them. Ally had to show Mike the pictures from when she swam with the dolphins. Mike and Ally goofed off until Ally got tired and went to bed on her own. Mike and Matt sat around talking and goofing off. Tay sat in her own little world watching as the guys played video games. She thinking about if Josie told Corey about being pregnant, and how he reacted to the news then her thoughts went to what was going to happen when she had to leave in a few days for Raw. As much as she was dreading leaving her family behind for a few days, Tay was more then excited to confront Kelly about everything.


	178. Chapter 178

About an hour after Tay had left Corey came back from the gym. He was really starting to get worried about how she was feeling and knew he had to get it out of her. She had told him she was fine, but he knew there was more to the story. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking the worse so he just wanted to find out the truth. He walked into their house and was greeted by Ink, who looked as sad as she possibly could.

"I'm guessing the travelers are back if our kitten looks depressed and Pip hasn't attacked me yet," he said walking into Josie's office. She jumped and looked up from her computer.

"Yea, Tay was here earlier," she answered moving the mouse around. She was so glad the desk was set so she was facing the door and he couldn't see her googling tips on how to tell him about the baby. "However, not everyone remembered they were getting home today, and someone got busted in the pool with his girlfriend."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he told her apologizing walking inside the office and sitting down on the couch with the kitten, "Tyler is a dumb ass." She agreed and they both laughed. "But how are you feeling today?" She was quiet for a moment before telling him she was feeling a lot better. He noticed she was still a bit pale so he didn't quite believe her. "So what have you been up to?"

She went on to tell him about how exciting her day had been so far. She had fed the animals, watched random crap on television, gone over some of the proofs with Tay, and then came up to her office to send some emails out. However, the emails hadn't happened because she ended up getting distracted by youtube. He was confused with that, and she explained how she wished she would've made Tay and Matt do a choreographed first dance. She pulled up one of her favorites. He stood behind her where she was seated in her chair to watch. He rubbed her shoulders and soon he understood.

"I don't know if I could see Mike and Tyler doing some of those moves," he laughed.

"We'd just have to get them drunk first, then they would at least try." She smiled which made him smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you hate relaxing, but your shoulders are so tense you should think about it, or at least get a massage. Or I can give you one." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmmm sounds like a plan for later. How was the gym?"

Corey talked for a little bit and then they continued on their day, just relaxing, cuddling, and thinking to themselves. Josie tried her best to act as normal as was possible for her. And Corey kept asking how she felt and debating how to get it out of her. After dinner though Josie seemed to be getting more and more nervous about something, and Corey was shocked that no other visitors had come during the day. They were cuddling on the couch with the kitten when Josie randomly took a deep breath.

"Babe, are you sure that everything is ok?"

"Yea, um…I just have to talk to you about something and I'm afraid to. But I know I can't avoid it forever." He sat up and turned towards her.

"Josie, you know I love you and only care about taking care of you and making sure you are safe. We've been through so much, nothing could change that."

"I love you too but this might."

"Does it involve the doctor you saw the other day?" she nodded, "Well if something is wrong we'll find you the best doctor. Being a wrestler, I have a lot of connections, and we'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better." He saw the tears building up in her eyes. "Baby, no matter what it is, we'll make it through it. I promise." He was really scared, and thinking the worst possible things, "Just tell me whats wrong, and I'll do whatever I can to make it better. Then you won't have to be worried anymore."

"I thought I had that covered more, but you could always read me better than anyone else. I'm healthy so don't worry about that, but I found out what was wrong. I'm not contagious or anything. But I'm…I'm pregnant."

It obviously wasn't what Corey was expecting, but it was almost a relief it wasn't something more serious. Yea, it was a serious thing, but he didn't have to worry about losing her again. He saw the tears building up more due to him being silent and probably the shock on his face. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He was still silent as he rubbed her back. He was going to be a dad.

"How far along?" he got out.

"About three months."

"I don't know much about having babies and female things, but aren't you supposed to know sooner?"

"Yea, supposedly. But with the whole being non stop planning the wedding and babysitting, I didn't see them. The not being able to hold down my breakfast was the awesome signs of morning sickness."

"What happened three months ago…" he thought out loud.

"I talked to the doctor, and supposedly antibiotics can put the birth control out of wack. And my full cast came off mixed with our sexual frustration, well I'm going to guess that's when our baby was conceived. And we weren't exactly careful."

"Yea you jumped my bones," he laughed, "That was a fun night. Holy shit, I need to start planning a nursery." Josie laughed.

"Yea it was a fun night. And Tay so said you would think of that first."

"Tay knows?"

"We'll you know what you said about wrestlers having the connections for the best doctors. She had a scare awhile back, and I knew she knew a name. I've been so scared with how you would react. I know we didn't plan this, and everything was about to settle down. Guess you're stuck with me."

"We can't have a normal day with this group. Everything happens for a reason Jos, and I'm so happy I'll get to share this with you. Now you definitely won't ever be able to get rid of me either."

"And you were right though. If I was paying a little more attention to me I probably would've noticed faster. I talked to the doctor about the things I did when I didn't know but he says the baby looks healthy right now, so it shouldn't affect it. Do you want to see a picture?"

"You have a picture?" he said excitedly.

"I have print outs hiding out in my car, but I have one on my phone. I'm so glad you are taking this well. I was so afraid you'd be mad or I don't know maybe even think it was someone else's. I don't even know what I was thinking. Thank you." She clicked through her phone and found the picture.

"No way that it could be anyone else's, because I never let you leave my side," he told her with a laugh, "I'm addicted to you. And even if it was, which isn't possible, I would be here for you. I love you, and nothing is going to tear us about. And this baby is only going to bring us closer. I never thought I could be so excited so quickly, but this is going to be good for us, Josie, even if it is scary as hell." She handed him the phone and he lit up. He was so happy he could barely talk. "God, I love you." He turned her so she was straddling him on the couch, kissing her deeply.

"Even when I get fat, my hair starts looking weird because I can't dye it, and my ink fades a little cause I can't get touch ups?" He ran his hand through her hair.

"I think you are going to make a sexy pregnant chick, we can always shave your head if you are worried about the hair and you would still be gorgeous, and Ally has enough fake tattoos if you get the itch. Plus, I hear pregnant chicks are extremely horny, and I'm all for that." He pulled her back down and kissed her again. They continued to make out then a little extra weight jumped onto Josie's back. She broke them apart.

"There is a jealous kitten on my back," she giggled, "Ink, honey, could you slide off so you don't fall?" She moved herself from side to side to try and move the kitten down, so she could sit up causing Corey to groan from her body moving against his. Finally Ink slipped off. Corey picked up the kitten.

"Are you ready to be a big sister?" he asked it. Josie just laughed, "My mom keeps asking when I'll make an honest woman out of you, and when she is getting grandkids. If you think I'm excited, wait until she finds out."

"I'm glad your parents like me, or this would even be scarier. We should figure out a fun way to tell them. Now we just have to let the other's know. I know its killing Tay being quiet on it. Once Tyler cleans the pool, I think we are barbecuing tomorrow. "

"Can I see the picture of our baby again?" Corey asked. She laughed, and told him to sit and she'd go get more copies from her car. She went to get up and he said he'd do it and that she better get used to him doing everything for her more than he already did. She shook her head as he ran out to the car. She had seen Corey happy, but never this happy. He was like a giddy little kid, and it was quite amusing. When he came back in, they sat there talking more about the baby, and what they need to do, while petting the kitten. Things were going better than Josie had planned, and now they had to do was fill in the others and hope they took the news just as well.

The next day Josie woke up cuddled in bed with Corey, his hand resting on her stomach. She couldn't help but giggle at it. They both eventually got up and got ready for the day. They caught a look out the back window Tyler was already over cleaning the pool so they headed over.

"Boy, what you need to do is learn to listen," Josie told him walking over smacking him on the back of the head, "I told you they come on Tuesdays."

"I know I know. Forgot they were coming back," he mumbled.

"When is everyone coming over?" Corey asked. Tyler looked at him like he was crazy with the amount of energy he had, but shrugged it off. Tyler told them in a couple of hours from what he heard was when it started, but the important people were all there now.

They walked over to the glass doors, and knocked.

"Tyler, there is no way you are done cleaning," Tay yelled.

"Oh he's still working hard," Corey replied as they walked inside. Tay looked back and forth to the two of them. She looked at Josie to silently ask her if she told him, and Josie nodded. She kept her cool, not wanting to spoil the news for the couple. Josie went over and hugged her.

"He took it real well. We are going to let the others know later," she whispered.

"You gotta let me know the details later"

"You were right. He was missing for a little after breakfast and I found him sitting in the one guest room with a notepad trying to figure out a plan."

Before Tay could say another word Ally came into the room with a squeal.

"Aunt Josie, Uncle Corey, I bought you presents!" She then ran back up the stairs.

"This was all her idea to get something to say thank you for you guys watching her." Ally ran into the room with two matching shell bracelets in her hand. They both gave her hugs and thanked her for the gifts. They both then put the bracelets on which only made Ally smile more.

"Al," Josie said bending down to her level, "Make sure you have your jar when the barbecue starts. Trust me."

"Yea," Corey laughed, "I have a feeling it's going to get filled right back up." Ally smiled and went in the back to check on Tyler.

The barbecue was starting to get in full swing a few hours later. The food was out, and everyone was having a blast. Josie thought she should feel nervous, but with Corey next to her, she didn't. Once no one was eating anymore (over fear of causing someone to choke) Corey loudly whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone. I just have something I wanted to say before everyone has a little too much fun and tunes out," Josie started, "Just to let you know Tay has pictures from the wedding and I think I can honestly say it was the most fun, and successful wedding I have planned. So I'm sure all of you expect things to calm down now, but it's not going to happen," Everyone looked at her confused, but paying attention, "I will apologize now for my mood being worse then it has been in the past. But I just wanted to let everyone know that in six months, there will be a new addition to our little f-ed up family. I'm pregnant."

"Holy fuck!" Mike pretty much shouted.

"Shit," was from Tyler. And a "Wow, that's fucking awesome. Congratulations guys!" from Matt. Ally walked around with her jar collecting her money, making sure she didn't miss anyone else. Corey took the picture out of his back pocket and proudly showed it off.

Matt walked his way over and gave Josie a hug.

"Congrats, Josie, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Matt. I bet you didn't see this one coming," she laughed.

"Nope. But I also know you and Corey are going to be awesome parents. Let me see the picture, Cor."

"You guys are so having a fucking demon spawn," Tyler commented.

"Did you just call my baby a demon?" Josie called over, while laughing knowing that was so going to end up being her unborn child's nickname, "Ally, he owes you more money." Ally happily collected it.

Corey explained to the guys as they looked at the picture, that they didn't know what it was or cared, but as long as it was a healthy baby, they'd be fine. Josie was sitting off to the side with Tay, when she heard the boys talking about baby names.

"Why don't kids have fun names like horses? I mean "Can I have another" is a great name," Corey said.

"Or you can name the baby Storm Slayer," Tyler joked.

"We are not giving our baby some kind of horse or super hero name, well at least for the first name," Josie called out, "But we'll talk about it."

The guys laughed as Ally came over where Tay and Josie was.

"Do you need some water?" she asked handing out the bottle. Josie thanked her.

"You are going to be such a good helper, I know it." Ally heard a curse, and went to collect, "When or if you decided to have a kid," she told Tay, "She is going to be such a big help."

"I know. Someday we will," she said with a smile, "You are gonna make a great mom. So he took it well?"

"So much better than I ever could've hoped. He's so excited. Now that you guys all know, next to tell his parents. And hopefully she'll act like he did." They continued talking until they heard an "Oh no," from the boys. From their circle Ally came running over. The boys watching her go.

"Mommy I have a question. And daddy told me to ask you. So I know Josie is going to have a baby, but where do babies come from?" Tay's jaw dropped and Josie choked on her water. The guys laughed.

"MATTHEW!" she yelled only causing more laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ally asked.

"You'll understand when you are older," Josie got out once she caught her breath, "But I wanted to know if when the baby comes if you would be available to help me and maybe help entertain Ink. I don't want her to feel left out." Thank you, Tay mouthed, glad Josie had managed to distract Ally for a little while at least. Things were crazy, and about to get crazier. But it was ok. If things were quiet and normal, then they would actually have something to worry about.


	179. Chapter 179

Tay laid in bed waiting for Matt to finish reading a bed time story to Ally. She was happy that Corey had taken the news so good. She never doubted that he wouldn't take the news so well. Whatever he did for the nursery she was certain that he would make it look awesome. But Tay couldn't help but feel that little ping of jealousy again. She hated the she was feeling like that. She was happy for Josie and Corey about this and that with everything going on right now in her life personal and her not so personal life it just wasn't possible for her to be pregnant and she was hoping that Ally wouldn't bring up the whole where do babies come from again, not for a few years anyways.

"She's out, but she still wants to know where babies come from." Matt said as he walked into the room stripping his shirt and jeans off and climbing into bed.

"What did your parents tell you when you asked them?" Tay asked turning off her lamp and resting her head on his chest.

"I don't remember, but I'm sure it was something to do with the stork. Or something stupid like that." Matt said with a little chuckle. "What about you? What did your parents tell you?" Matt asked rubbing Tay's back.

"I never asked my parents. I wasn't around babies when I was growing up so I didn't ask when I was little. When I found out where babies came from I was old enough to know the truth." Tay told him not sure what she was going to tell Ally when she asked again.

"Let's just worry about it tomorrow if she even asks about it." Matt told her as he pulled her closer to him.

Tay was up early getting breakfast made for her family. She got a call from Vince and he hated to take Tay away from her family right now with them just back into town but he needed to see her for a meeting to go over everything with the storyline with Kelly. Tay was more bummed that Kelly was going to be there then anything. Tay's thoughts were soon interpreted by Mike and Ally as they ran down the stairs Ally running away from Mike as he chased after her.

"Kids go clean up for breakfast." Tay told them as they ran into the kitchen. Ally went straight upstairs to wash up. But Mike was going to pout until Matt walked into the kitchen.

"Dude just go wash up or you won't be eating with us." Matt told him. Mike took off not wanting to miss out on free food.

Mike had took off as he had a few things he had to do and he wanted to leave the little family alone. Tay was upstairs packing her stuff. She wouldn't be back home until Tuesday. She was happy that the following few weeks Raw would be in Tampa and in Miami. And even if Matt couldn't be there she knew the rest of her little group would be there. Tay had just finished up packing when Ally and Matt walked into the room.

"Mommy can you tell me now where babies come from?" Ally asked sitting on the bed. Tay took a deep breath sitting down by Ally trying to figure everything out. "Daddy tried to say that some bird dropped the baby off on the door step. But that can't be true if Aunt Josie is pregnant and has a baby inside of her." Tay shot Matt a look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was worth a try, what else did you want me to say?"

"Matt she's smarter then you ever were at that age."

"Hey you didn't know me back then."

"Good thing I didn't or we wouldn't be here today." Tay told him. Matt wanted to say more but Ally really wanted an answer to her question. There was no way Tay could tell her 9 year old daughter about how babies are made especially when she didn't know anything about periods or anything else she would be going through in just a couple more years. "Ally sweetie, I know you wanna know where babies come from and you'll understand in just a few more years and then we will sit down and talk about everything. But just know for now that having a baby is just a blessing."

"Why can't you tell me know mommy?" Tay sighed to herself.

"Sweetie when two people love each other like Aunt Josie and Uncle Corey."

"Don't forget you and daddy." Ally said cutting her off.

"Yes and like me and daddy." Tay said. Matt got down in front of Ally.

"When two people love each other, the boy gives the girl a special seed." Tay tried not to laugh trying to figure out where Matt was trying to take everything.

"What kind of seed?" Ally asked.

"A very special one." Matt told her.

"What kind of special seed daddy?"

"A seed so special that the boy doesn't know what kind until he knows he's in love with the girl and ready to have a baby." Tay told her hoping that Ally would believe that.

"Why hasn't daddy gave you a seed yet mommy?" Ally asked, as Matt let out a soft sigh getting off the floor.

"Because we can't have a baby right now sweetie, not for a while yet. Mommy's to busy with wrestling, but after awhile we'll see what happens."

"Ok." Ally said getting up and walking out of the room. "But I would like to have a little sister or a little brother." Ally told them before she was out of the room.

"With Josie and Corey expecting it made think about having kids." Matt told her. "I know we can't have them now, and I know you're not gonna wrestle forever as you want to be mom and have little babies."

"Matt can we talk about this after WrestleMania?" Matt looked at her confused. "I just wanna focus on my match coming up in a few months, then after that we can talk about it." Tay told him. She was just hoping that he wouldn't be too pissed about everything that happened the day after WrestleMania on Raw.

"Alright we can talk about it then. Tay?" Matt asked. He had time to think about everything since last night and it made prefect sense to him about everything. Plus Tay was the only one around last night that wasn't as happy as everyone else or shocked by the news of it all. She was happy for them but it was more like a happy that she already knew. Tay looked at him wanting to know what was up. "On the trip when you talked to Josie, she knew she was pregnant then didn't she?"

"No, it was just a thought then; she wanted a name for the best doctor in town so she could find out."

"But why call you?" Matt asked. Tay was sure she told Matt about her pregnancy scare but she really couldn't remember if she had or not. But Tay explained everything to Matt from the scare to Josie finding out. Tay then went on to tell him about Josie finding out she was pregnant and needing someone to talk to about it all. Tay told him that sometimes you need a girl friend to talk to about things. Tay wasn't even going to mention that Josie was freaked out to tell Corey about it all. With that the subject of babies was dropped.

Matt could see that Tay was starting to get nervous about something he just wasn't sure what. The only thing he could think it could be was the meeting with Vince.

"Tay baby the meeting is going to be just fine. Unless he makes you drop the title at WrestleMania to Kelly. But I'm sure he wouldn't do that? Ok maybe he would do that." Tay shook her head, Matt wasn't helping her any.

"I'm not dropping my title to Kelly. The meeting is just about a few things to do with the storyline. Nothing major really." Tay told him chewing her lip. She wanted to believe the words that just left her mouth but she couldn't do it.

"Don't give me that bullshit Tay; I know you don't believe it." Matt told her.

"You got money to give your daughter Matthew. I just don't know how far he is going to take everything. You know Vince; he'll do as he pleases to do."

"He's not going to fire you or even put you in a match where the loser has to leave." Matt told her. Tay wanted to tell Matt about the meeting she had with Vince weeks ago but she couldn't do it. She wanted everyone to think that it was up to her not against her will. "What do you know that I don't?" Matt asked looking Tay over.

"A lot actually. Like I know what's going to happen after this feud with Kelly. But it's one of those things that I can't tell anyone Matt. I'm sorry I have to keep this from you but I don't have a choice in the matter. But Matt would you be mad if I did walk away from wrestling? Especially since we were suppose to team up?"

"I'm not going to make you stay and wrestle if you don't want to Tay. If it's time for you to walk away then by all means walk away. You have accomplished so much. You have to figure out's best for you. I know how it goes Tay; you don't have to be sorry for keeping anything like that away from me." Tay got up getting her luggage together, Matt helping her out.

"I'm not saying that I'm walking away right now. But I know that I don't want to wrestle forever. I wanna go out well I'm still on top and not when anyone will remember who I am. Even when I do walk away I still want something to do with wrestling. It's a huge part of my life. I can't just walk away from it. And I'm not going to turn into some model either."

"Tay you can only do what is right for you, when the time is right to do it. The only modeling you will be doing is in this room for me." Matt told her with a wink. Tay rolled her eyes with a small laugh. Matt helped Tay get her stuff in the car. They got Ally and headed off to the airport.

"Call me when you land, and let me know how the meeting with Vince goes. I will see Tuesday. I love you Tay." Matt told her kissing her. Ally pushed them apart.

"I love you mommy." Ally told her hugging her tight not wanting to let go. "I'm gonna miss you. But mommy can't you take me with you?" Ally asked not letting go of her mom.

"Ally sweetie I have to go and you have to stay here and go to school on Monday. You have missed too much already, and I need someone to keep an eye on your daddy." Ally giggled when Matt let out a hey. "I'll be back before you know it." Tay told her hugging her daughter back. Ally finally let go.

"I guess I can keep daddy in line. It shouldn't be too hard, all I have to do is hand him the remote or a video game." Ally said smiling like crazy. Matt picked Ally up and started to tickle her. Tay took this little distraction as her chance to leave her family before they made her stay with them. Tay snuck off going through the jungle that was the airport.

Matt put Ally down so they could say their final good byes to Tay, but they were both shocked to see that Tay wasn't there anymore.

"Daddy does mommy still love us?" Ally asked as Matt got her back into the car and buckled up. Matt kissed Ally's forehead.

"Of course mommy still loves us. That's why she left when she did, she didn't want to cry or want us to cry." Ally went with that believing that her daddy was telling her the truth. "Do you want lunch or ice cream first?" Ally smiled loving spending time with her dad when her mom wasn't around, since she got away with more things.

"Ice cream then lunch daddy, you should know this by now." Ally told him as he drove off. It was going to be the two of them with their friends showing up whenever they felt like it, but Matt wouldn't have it any other way.


	180. Chapter 180

By the time Matt and Ally returned the crew was already in their backyard. However, it wasn't like their normal randomness. Matt had sent a group text because Ally was bummed about her mom leaving. She was full and had a sugar high from her ice cream with extra rainbow sprinkles, when she got home to find everyone there. Josie sat on the steps in the water and watched as the boys kept her entertained. Ally told the guys about swimming with the dolphins and how her dolphin friends probably would like them. Or at least they would once she told them they were cool.

Josie decided to run back to the house to feed Ink who had been watching everyone from the back door. Corey tried to stop her, saying he'd do it, but she told him as of right now she was still capable of feeding the kitten. However, she reminded him, the job of the litter box was all his because it was recommended she stay away with it during pregnancy. He groaned but watched her as she walked back to their house. Mike and Tyler were trying to figure out the grill, and Matt was on a call probably trying to find out more info on Tay's meeting, which left both him and Ally in the pool. He figured it was good training for a kid of his own. Plus he did like Ally as well. She definitely entertained him and already felt comfortable teasing Tyler like everyone else.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said swimming up to him.

"Sure, Al, what's up?"

"What does the seed that you gave to Josie look like?" He coughed looking around for backup but no one was there.

"Seed?" he questioned.

"We'll I finally got my Mom and Dad to talk about where babies come from. And daddy said when two people love each other and are ready to have a baby the boy gives the girl a special seed," He smiled still listening, wondering what Josie would say to the being ready part, "But right now isn't a good time for my mom and dad to have a baby, so they've never seen one."

"Ohhhhh, that seed," he said he pretended to know exactly what they were talking about. He was so thankful for promo drills they ran down at FCW, "We'll the thing is, it's really hard to see. It's more something you feel. A baby starts off really tiny and grows to something bigger before it's born. And as you can see with Josie, you can barely tell theirs a baby in there. It's hard to see the seed, but you can feel the warmth of it."

Allie smiled and nodded like the bull he just made up makes perfect sense.

"Are you excited to be a daddy?" Without a second of hesitation he answered definitely. "I know it's scary, but I know you and Josie are going to be a good mom and dad for the baby. And if you need help I'll be there. Ok now throw me again."

"Thanks, Al." He gave her a hug, and then tossed her giggling into the water.

After Matt had gotten Ally to head to bed the rest of the group started getting ready to go home.

"Really, Matt, a seed?" Corey asked him. Everyone was confused but Matt just laughed.

"She's 9, we didn't know what to tell her. I figured she felt ok with that answer. Sorry I didn't give ya a heads up."

"We'll because you and Tay haven't seen it, she figured I was a good source of what it looked like. What about the whole stork story?"

"She's too smart for that. I tried, but she already knew there was a baby inside Josie. We had to tell her something before she asked Tyler, and he told her the whole truth."

"Hey!" Tyler spoke up, "I wouldn't tell a kid about that stuff. Have a little more faith in me man." Everyone just laughed. Corey's phone beeped, and he read a text from his mother.

"My mom wants to skype, so I got to head home. You coming, babe?"

"Yea, I'm getting a little tired. We'll bug you guys tomorrow." Corey helped Josie up from a chair and they wished everyone goodnight and headed back to their place.

Josie had the better computer with camera, so Corey decided to use it in her office. He was proud of his mother learning this whole skype technology. Just teaching her to text had been tricky enough. Josie flopped down on her office couch as Corey set up the computer. Not too long after his mother's face filled the screen.

"Hey, Mom." His mom asked about his day and he told her they had spent most of it chilling across the yard. With Tay back on the road, Matt felt he needed more company to help keep Ally entertained. They talked a little more about how the house was coming along and how everyone was doing. Then his mom started laying on some guilt, the kind only a mother can pull off.

"We'll if everything is back to normal with the wedding and the honeymoons of your friends are over, I think you two should visit. Easter is coming up real soon."

"I don't know, Mom. I'd have to check with, Jos, to make sure she doesn't have any events planned. I'm not sure when Matt will be getting back on the road and all but they could need us to watch Ally again."

"I'm only asking a weekend. I haven't seen you guys in forever, and I really like that girlfriend of yours. Where is she anyway?"

"She's sleeping," he answered, because that's what it looked like from where she laid, "She's had to be a positive female influence for Al with all us guys running around, so she's wiped out." His mom laughed.

"I know you've been carrying that ring around for months, we can always make it an Easter engagement celebration here at home," Corey panicked looking up to see Josie's eyes were still closed, "There are some nice places you could ask her around here if you haven't yet."

"I don't even know if she'll say yes, Mom," he semi lied. He didn't want her to think he was proposing only because they had a baby on the way. At least when they told his mother about the baby, she wouldn't think it was because of the baby either because he had talked to her about it when he was ring shopping.

"You two are living together; it's the next normal step. You love her, and she loves you. You two are not getting any younger."

"You just want grandbabies," he teased, trying not to let the fact she had one on the way, "I'll talk to Josie and I'll let you know."

"Bet if I asked her she'd be already on her way to the airport."

"Only if you bribe her with more embarrassing pictures." His mom laughed.

"Just you wait, we were cleaning and I found old videos." He groaned but then laughed. They talked a little bit longer before his mom wished him goodnight and he powered down the computer.

"I'm cool with visiting your family," Josie said with sitting up, "We have to do it soon though. I know the doctor is going to try and say I can't fly anymore at a certain month. And with how the kid like's to sit on my bladder, I can't do the car ride. And as much as it scares me, it might be best to tell her in person about the bun in the oven. Plus now that I know you are trying to tie me down in a clean way and ring shopping, it won't look quite as bad." She laughed but he was quiet knowing she had heard the conversation. She walked over and sat on his lap at her desk. "So when do I get to see this ring?"

"We'll now that you know about it, I think I'll just have to make you wait longer," he teased, "When you get to see it, it's going to be a surprise and perfect." Josie kissed the top of his head. She had known he was thinking about it, but hadn't known he had started the search.

"Love you. And I can wait, because between being on the deed to the house, and the baby, you are stuck with me."

He pulled her down for another kiss, and they ended up getting more into it. Hands wandered and they soon were able to check her office and desk off the places they needed to christen list. Corey sent his mom a quick email that Josie's schedule was free. They looked up flights, and were able to find a good deal for an extended weekend. Easter ended up being early that year, and they would be leaving shortly after Tay got back. Hopefully the others wouldn't miss them too much. They sent emails to the crew to let them know, and Corey let FCW know as well even though he wasn't scheduled for that weeks show. There was a sense of relief that they would be able to just focus on the baby soon, once they didn't have to keep it secret. He had no doubt his mom would be excited, and could guarantee when August came would be camped out in their guest room waiting.


	181. Chapter 181

Tay walked out of the meeting with a smile on her face. The meeting didn't go as bad as she thought it was going to go but she knew once everyone watched Raw that it would be safer to keep her phone turned off. She was going to have a lot of people to deal with when she got back home over what would be said.

Tay just barely got back to her hotel room when her phone started to ring. Tay slightly rolled her eyes seeing that Matt was calling her.

"Hey baby." Tay said as she fell back onto the bed.

"Hey babe, so Ally asked Corey about the seed." Tay couldn't help but laugh at that. Matt explained everything that Corey had told her about it. "But uh Ally doesn't think you love us anymore." Tay shot up off the bed.

"What? Why does she think that?" Tay questioned getting worried.

"Because you left with out a final goodbye at the airport. Don't worry about it Tay, I told her that you still love us." Tay was really starting to freak out some more about it all. She hated herself for making Ally think she didn't love them anymore. All Tay wanted to do was pack her things and head home. "Tay if I know you, don't do it, just relax and stay there. Ally is fine and we will see you Tuesday when you get home." Matt told her.

"Is Ally sleeping?" Tay asked slowly sitting back down trying to relax.

"Yes she is." Tay chewed her lip. She never wanted Ally to think that she didn't love her. "How did the meeting go?" Matt asked trying to get Tay from thinking about Ally. Tay sighed to herself, hating herself even more right now for agreeing to everything.

"It was good, but just know that my phone will be off so you won't be able to get a hold of me. And Matt try to keep Josie calm and relaxed over what's going to be said on Raw. Just know that I know what I'm doing and that's all that matters right now." That's when Matt started to freak out about everything.

"What are you talking about Tay? What is going on?" Matt asked starting to worry thinking the worst.

"You'll see and keep Josie and Ally calm and relaxed. Things won't be as bad as they seem." Tay tried to reassure Matt.

"I don't like it but I don't want Josie stressing out over what ever is going on, and I will keep Ally relaxed about everything." There was a slight pause. Then Matt started up again. "Fuck Tay this doesn't have anything to do with Josie or Ally does it?" Matt asked half yelling.

"Oh fuck no I wouldn't let them use Ally or Josie like that. This has nothing to do with anyone but me and Kelly and I'm sure Kelly will bring you up at some point but that's all." Tay hated to lie like that but it wasn't about Ally, and no one would ever figure out that it was Josie. The only people that would know it was Josie was the ones that knew about everything. Matt relaxed some. He was fine with him being brought into everything, but he wouldn't let them bring Ally into any of it. Tay stood her ground on that one as well. She wouldn't let Ally be brought into any storyline now or ever, not well she was still a minor anyways. They said their goodbyes. Tay walked into the bathroom to shower as Matt went to check on Ally then went to bed himself.

Finally Monday night had rolled around and Matt was starting to be a nervous wreck about everything. He still hadn't got anymore out of Tay or anyone else for that matter. Matt had filled Corey in on what Tay had told him. Corey was now starting to get worried as well not knowing what was going on. Both Matt and Corey figured it would be better if they all got together to watch Raw. Everyone was sitting around watching the show. The longer the show got the more Matt started to get nervous about what was to happen with Tay.

Tay was sitting in catering in her own world. Thinking about everything that was going to happen in the next few months.

"Someone seems to be deep in thought about something." Tay looked up to see Punk sitting at the table with her.

"Yea just a little." Tay told him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Punk asked. Tay shook her head and told him that she was fine. Punk told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to, to find him. Tay thanked him and he told her it was nothing really. Tay smiled walking to gorilla as Kelly was already in the ring running her mouth about being the best diva the WWE had to offer right now and that her losing the title was just a fluke and she would win on the grandest stage of them all at WrestleMania. Kelly kept talking and bad mouthing Tay like no other. Tay finally had enough and ran out to the ring taking Kelly down. Tay stood over Kelly smirking. Kelly rolled out of the ring. Tay asked for a mic which was given to her.

"Little oh so perfect Kelly Kelly. You will not beat me ever for this title. You are the worst diva around here. The only reason you are even on top is for the fake blonde hair of yours and your fake little implants there in your chest." Kelly looked pissed as she backed up the ramp. "How are you going to take this title from me if you wont even stay in the ring with me Kelly?"

"You're not as perfect as you say Tay. I know about your past. I know about your little husband cheating on you with a certain friend of yours." Kelly yelled out.

"So fucking what Kelly? It really doesn't bug me anymore. I'm happy with my husband and my friend is very much so in love with her boyfriend. But Kelly the last time I checked this thing between us was for this Diva's title and it has nothing to do with my personal life. So what he cheated on me, we were able to work things out and we are better now then we ever were. I wouldn't trade in the last few months for anything."

"Hmm so if your little family means so much to you then how about this. At WrestleMania not only is the title on the line but so is your career. You lose not only do you lose the Diva's title but you lose your career."

"You're on Kelly." Tay said dropping her mic getting out of the ring as Kelly headed backstage. Tay slowly made her way back to the diva's locker room. She avoided everyone. Tay only wanted to shower, changed and head back to the hotel. Tay knew that she would have to apologize to Josie about what was said on Raw and Tay would make sure to talk to her about it. She wasn't sure what anyone's reaction was to it. Tay had okayed for them to bring up Matt cheating on her with Josie but she wouldn't let anything else be brought up. And they couldn't use Josie's name unless it was ok by her.

Tay wasn't needed until Raw next week so instead of staying around she packed her stuff and checked out of the hotel leaving her phone off. She was lucky enough to get a last minute seat on the next flight out that would be leaving in about an hour or so. As Tay waited to board her flight she checked the dirt sheets and no one had an idea that it was Josie and Matt. Everyone was saying that it was another diva and more then likely it was Kelly. Tay had to laugh to herself. She would never ever in a million years be friends with Kelly or would Matt ever sleep with her.

Tay got off the plane in Tampa getting her luggage and a cab heading back to her house. Tay paid and walked into the house locking the door behind her. She left her luggage by the door, just because she was to tired to deal with any of it right now. Tay walked upstairs kissing Ally on the head whispering I love you to her and walked out. Tay walked into the bedroom crawling into bed and curling up to Matt.

"Tay?" Matt asked above a whisper.

"Yes baby, just go back to sleep." Tay told him as Matt pulled her close.

"What time is it?" Matt asked never opening his eyes.

"Like 2 in the morning." Tay told him as she yawned. Matt kissed her head and they were both soon fast asleep.


	182. Chapter 182

"You're not as perfect as you say Tay. I know about your past. I know about your little husband cheating on you with a certain friend of yours." Kelly yelled out.

Josie's jaw dropped. Matt had warned her that something was going to happen but he didn't know what. All he was told was to keep her calm, which he warned her about in advance. She knew WWE loved to throw real life drama into the mix, but a heads up would've given her time to prepare. The second she heard the stipulation she only got more annoyed and had an idea where it was going. She felt Corey's hand on her back, but her jaw was clenched and she wanted to scream.

"That fucking bitch," she got out once the segment was done. Matt looked at her horrified while a confused Ally got her jar. Josie handed over the money without even thinking.

"My mom or the blonde she doesn't like in real life?" Ally asked. That made Josie laugh.

"The blonde. I'm only mad your mom decided not to tell me, but I'll get over it and pretty much am. Me and the other girl have had some words in the past, so that she even had the guts to spew those lines scripted or not, just shows how dumb she really is." Josie got up and started to get her stuff.

"Josie," Corey jumped up, "You are going to sit down, breathe, and calm down. You are not getting on a plane to kick her butt. Especially when we have to go see my parents tomorrow. Now SIT!" He was stern but made sure to watch his language because he forget his wallet back at their place. Josie froze, and tilted her head to the side.

"That's the first time you've actually yelled at me," she paused and let Corey sweat for a second, "But it was actually kind of hot." She leaned forward, gave him a kiss. Matt coughed to remind them of the kid in the room.

"We're you seriously planning on going to the airport?" he asked.

"Last time Barbie brought it up, I was on my way too. You've known me long enough to not just sit around and let bad things happen. I think I need to text Kofi, tease him. He always thought I was going to beat someone up."

Josie sat down and Corey sat with her placing his hand on her stomach. He reminded her he couldn't let her freak out and stress out the baby. Also, even though everyone knew she could easily take Kelly down, they needed to protect the baby incase she got a lucky swing in. They continued watching the show when Ally spoke up again.

"What does she mean you cheated on mom, dad?" It had been at least fifteen minutes since it had aired, and everyone froze. Obviously Ally had been thinking about it, and even though everyone knew, they had tried to hide it from her. Matt panicked and didn't know what to say. Josie wasn't even sure. But luckily Corey who was a semi outsider in the whole situation was there.

"You know what cheating on a test is right?" She nodded, "Cheating is um when you look around more than you should and sometimes make mistakes, trying to um find answers. Sometimes the teacher catches you and you get in trouble. But when you get caught, it helps you learn from the experience better. Now I know you are a smart little girl, so you know it's not completely a story line. However, all that matters is what your mommy said. Everything was worked out and she came back even stronger. So it's not something you ever have to worry about."

"Ok, but what if people ask about it at school?"

"Then you tell them it's a storyline to get people interested in the match. Have you met Kane at shows?" she nodded, "We'll you know he's not really a monster, and it's just made up to make him more of a character."

It made sense, and she completely forgot about it. Matt mouthed "Thank you" to Corey. Josie cuddled more into him, telling him what a great dad he was going to be.

When the show was over Ally was sleeping on the couch next to Matt. They reminded him they were leaving the next day, and to please keep an eye on Ink. He wished them good luck with telling Corey's parents.

When they got back to the house Corey was making sure everything was packed for their trip. She excused herself to make a call, even though it was after midnight, in her office. She knew she'd get a voicemail, but she had to get her anger and annoyance out in someway.

"You've reached the voicemail of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I am not in my office right now, so leave me a message and I will get back to you." BEEP

"Hello, Mr. McMahon," she stared, making sure to call him Mr for effect, "This is Josie calling. I was watching Raw tonight and found an interesting storyline come in to play. Knowing that you know my business before I do, you should know that I'm three months pregnant, and it was a little shocking. If you know the sex of my child, keep it to yourself, but know that Vincent is definitely off the list. A heads up would have been nice. Also trying to explain what cheating is to a nine year old, is not fun either. I know you like to bring real life into storylines, but just a heads up would be greatly appreciated in the future. My only request, is if you are planning to hire an actress to play the part of me, she better be hot and have the ability to act. Don't even get me started on some of the girls you've had play Randy's wives. And if I wasn't with child, I would be more than happy to volunteer to get in that ring and show Miss. Kelly Kelly a piece of my mind and fist. Thank you for taking the time to listen to my grievances. Corey and I will be out of the state until sometime Monday if you didn't already know. We are going to let his parents know they are going to be grandparents. Have a great week Mr. McMahon. I look forward to working with you soon."

She hung up and let her breath she was holding out.

"Do you feel better getting that out?" Corey asked from the doorway holding Ink in his arm. He was just in flannel pajama pants and looked good enough to eat.

"Much. I couldn't let your boss get away with that without me trying to make him feel a little guilty."

"Not too many people in the world would have the balls to say that to Vince, very hot," she laughed and got up from her desk, "Let's go to bed. We have a busy day coming up."

She was calm until they reached the airport. Her back was stiff and Josie started expecting the worst. She had only met Corey's parents once, but had talked to them since. She knew they liked her and really couldn't accuse her of corrupting their son. His mother was excited about seeing new tattoos (especially the one Ally drew) and wedding pictures. Also she had promised Easter baskets for the both of them. They tried to figure out between them when would be the best time to bring it up. Ideally it would be during Easter dinner, but that was still so many days away. The only problem was how they were going to keep it to themselves, and how well his mother would be able to read them. If she could figure out something was up, they would find out a lot quicker.

Josie was glad for the Pittsburgh chill in the air when they landed. Even though she was barely showing, she didn't want to risk it. Corey's mom was waiting for them when they were picking up their luggage. She gave Josie a hug, and then turned to her son.

"I missed you Matthew. You need to visit more often." She gave him a hug.

"Miss ya too, Mom. I told you we could've rented a car."

"I was too excited to see you guys. Now come on your dad is waiting in the car and we're all going for lunch."

She led the way and the couple followed hand in hand.

"Haha, your mom likes me better," she teased, "Hugged me first."

"How could she not like you more? Plus she's going to love you when we tell her," he whispered to try and get her to relax.

During lunch, Josie felt as if Corey's mom was watching her. They were already an hour or so into their trip and she was on to them. Supposedly pregnant woman had a "glow" to them. Josie hadn't noticed any glow, but maybe his mom did. They decided to make it a very low key day. Corey was pretty convinced his mother knew something was up too.

"Should we just tell them? I don't want her to be going crazy. She keeps making sure I'm not wearing a ring," Josie said trying to laugh.

"I think it might make the trip a little less stressful for us, and the baby. At dinner?"

During dinner both were extremely nervous, and his mother knew. She was trying so hard not to push anything, but part of her needed to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Are you guys ok? You seem kind of edgy compared to last time?"

"Really?" Corey asked shoveling some mashed potatoes into his mouth. Josie adjusted herself in her chair. She took a deep breath. For the baby, she had to just get it out and off her shoulders.

"We'll we have something to tell you guys," she said reaching for her purse, "But we are nervous, we'll I am probably more than him."

"You guys didn't elope and not tell us right," his dad said eating, "Because that's really the only thing that would bug your mom." Corey let out a nervous giggle.

"Um…no. Nothing like that. Just with the insanity of Josie's accident and all. Plus the getting the house, um…Jos?"

"You guys are going to be grandparents," she picked up the sonogram picture and handed it too them. His parents were silent, but both of their eyes lit up. His mother took the picture and she couldn't help but smile. She jumped up and pulled them both into a hug.

"Congratulations!" she happily semi squealed.

"Congrats, Grandma," Corey teased his mom.

"Can't believe you were able to hide this from me Matthew! You guys are going to make great parents." Corey's dad shook his hand in congratulations. It had gone better than they could've hoped. His mother couldn't wait to tell the rest of the family at Easter dinner and asked many questions. She already hinted she wanted to visit around the due date. It was also nice for Josie though to talk to an actual mother for advice, and Corey's mom told her to call that that was past them, they could finally enjoy their trip and enjoy a little break.


	183. Chapter 183

"You should've told us Tay." Matt said as they sat outside enjoying the sun. Matt had let Tay sleep in and took Ally to school. Matt told Ally that mom would be with when he picked her up from school. Ally smiled wanting the whole day to go by fast.

"You think I didn't want to?" Matt looked her. He knew her and he knew when she was hiding something from him. "Fine I didn't want to."

"Why not Tay? Don't you think we needed to know so we knew what to tell Ally? Or so Josie wouldn't freak out and stress so much." Matt snapped.

"Yes Matt but I didn't need you guys to worry before that. No one even knows it's Josie. Hell Barbie doesn't who it is. She's still trying to figure that out. As far as any one needs to know it's just a storyline. Besides it's not going to matter after Wrestlemania anyways." Tay sighed thinking about everything that was going to happen the following night on Raw. "I know I was wrong to keep it from you guys but I didn't really know how to say it. If anything comes up with Ally at school today I will go there and explain to the whole school that it's fake."

"I think she has that under control. Is there anything else you are keeping from me that's going to effect this family?" Tay sighed looking away from her husband.

"What are you keeping from me?" Matt half shouted. It was a good thing that Josie and Corey were gone or they would be out to see what was going on.

"Storyline stuff. Stuff I told Vince I wouldn't tell anyone as we're not sure about it yet. But I can you tell you it has to do with my future in WWE."

"He's not making you quit is he?" Tay shook her head. "If he makes you quit because of me I'm gonna walk out on him."

"Can we just drop this and deal with it later?" Tay asked. Matt nodded his head pulling Tay into him, kissing her head. "When are your parents going to be here?" Tay asked.

"Any second now." Just as Matt finished what he was saying They heard a car pull up. "Or now." They got up and walked inside opening the door to see Tay's parent's, along with Lea getting there things from the car. "I didn't know your family was coming?"

"I didn't either." Tay told him. "Mom, dad what are you guys doing here?" Tay asked as they walked up to the house.

"We wanted to come spend Easter with you. That is ok right?" her dad asked.

"Yea it's fine but Matt's family is coming."

"Except my oldest brother. And Tyler and Paige will be over."

"So Lea you're just gonna have to deal with what you did well you were here." Tay told her.

"Is Jason gonna be here?"

"Yea he will be. You guys could always go stay at his place." Tay tried.

"And miss out on seeing our grand daughter? No thanks" Tay showed them to there rooms and sat with Matt.

"Things are going to get crazy around here for the next few days." Matt said sighing.

"I know but at least we're doing Easter earlier in the week and it will only be us, Mike, Tyler and Jason on Easter."

"Then you have to leave."

"I know and I have to be there since it's the last Raw before Mania. Why don't you and Ally come with? Ally has that Monday off from school, you're done with your suspension. It would be prefect." Matt smiled liking the idea of it all.

"We should ask Ally about that." Tay laughed and told him she would be more then happy to go. Matt smiled knowing it was true.

They soon had the house to themselves again as Tay's family headed off to see Jason. They told them they wouldn't be back until later. Their alone time didn't last long as Matt's parents showed up. Matt showed them to their room and filled them in on the fact Tay's family showed up unexpectedly. Matt's mom said it was fine and the more the merrier. They too headed out for the day.

Matt and Tay found them selves at the store getting an easter basket for Ally. They got her candy and some diamond earrings. They looked around getting her other things as well. They paid for the stuff putting it in the trunk so Ally wouldn't see it. They pulled up to the school getting out and walking to the spot where they would meet Ally at.

Ally walked out not very happy until she saw her parents. She ran over to them hugging her mom and crying.

"Ally sweetie what's wrong?" Tay asked carrying her to the car rubbing her back.

"Kids said that daddy doesn't love you since he cheated on you. I told them it was only a storyline and that daddy would never hurt you. Then they said that I was just an orphan since my real mommy and daddy died. That no one loves me and you guys only want me to make yourselves look good. It's not true is it?" Matt and Tay were both beyond pissed off.

"Ally princess your mom and I love you very much. We want you to be around because we love you not because it makes us look good. You can't help what happened with your real mommy and daddy but you will always have us. I would never do anything to hurt mommy or you." Ally smiled feeling better about everything. Tay and Matt filled her in on the fact that both sets of grandparents were going to be at the house for a few days. They were gonna have a family Easter dinner with everyone on Friday then everyone would head home Saturday then Sunday they would have their small Easter get together. They got home and Ally ran up to her room to get her homework done so she would have time later on for family.

"I'm gonna make a meeting with her school for tomorrow. And if things don't get better for her. I'm just gonna home school her."

"I agree Tay. She doesn't need to be going to school if they are only going to harass her because of us. They have sports and other stuff she can join to be with kids her own age so it's not like she is missing out on anything."

"Plus in a few years we can put her back into school and see how it goes then."

Ally was busy with both sets of grandparents outside. As Tay and Matt worked on getting some food made for everyone. Lea sat in her room alone wanting nothing to do with anyone. Mike had showed up so him and Matt played video games as Tay sent Matt out of the kitchen.

They all sat down saying grace before the meal. They all talked about different things. No one brought up anything to do with what happened on Raw well Ally was around. Once they finished eating Matt's mom sent Tay out well she cleaned up. Ally found herself asleep in Matt's lap. He carried her upstairs and put her to bed kissing her forehead and walking out. They were all sitting around the living room.

"Matthew you didn't really cheat on Tay did you?" His father asked. Matt looked at Tay and nodded. It was time to come clean about it all. Matt had a huge gut feeling that the reason his parents came a few days early was to find out about the current storyline Tay was in.

"Yes dad I did. I hated that I did, but I couldn't hurt either person involved." Both his parents were looking at him shocked.

"We raised you better then that Matthew." His mom snapped.

"I know mom but all has been forgiven and everyone involved is happy. And we're all friends."

"Who was the other person?" His mom asked. Tay's parents had left giving them some alone time and like before Lea was off on her own not wanting to be there in the first place.

"Josie." Matt told them. His parents couldn't believe it. Matt, Tay and some help from Mike filled them in on everything. Matt told them that he didn't want to disappoint anyone else then he already had.

"You really did cheat on mommy?" Ally asked as she stood on the steps. She wanted to tell everyone good night and thought sneaking up on everyone was a good idea so no one knew she was there.

"Princess."

"No I hate you daddy." Ally stormed back upstairs. Tay sighed and went up after her daughter. Tay sat on the bed rubbing Ally's back as she cried.

"Sweetie, it's ok daddy's paid for what he did to mommy. Daddy's very sorry for what he did but that was before you were around. Before a lot of things."

"But he was with Auntie Josie."

"He was but thats the reason why I'm friends with Auntie Josie. Daddy messed up once but because of it Josie and Corey are together and we're all friends. So daddy did more good then harm."

"I'm still not talking to him." Ally said. Tay sighed kissing her and walking out letting her get back to sleep. Tay walked into the bedroom seeing Matt in bed looking miserable about everything.

"How is she?"

"She hates you and I'm not sure when she'll ever talk to you again." Matt sighed rubbing his face. "She'll come around Matt. Oh and you did check on Ink right?" Matt nodded saying he had. Today was just a failure of a day for him. He just hoped that tomorrow would be better and that Ally would talk to him. His parents were upset he didn't tell them sooner and that he even found himself in a place like that. But they were happy that everything worked out the way it did.

When morning came Ally still wasn't talking to Matt. On the car ride to school when it was just her and her parents. She had a question that was bugging her for a while now.

"If daddy was with Auntie Josie could her baby be his?" It was a good thing they were stopped outside the school. Matt and Tay looked at each knowing that it wasn't his.

"No sweetie, it's not. It's Uncle Corey's baby."

"Ok" Ally said getting out and running into school.

"Come on." Tay told Matt as she got out. Matt was still worried that Ally thought Josie's baby was his and he just wanted his daughter back.

They walked out of the meeting. Everyone was on the same page about everything. If Ally was to get picked on again about it then it would be best for Ally to be home schooled. They would talk about everything else just the three of them after Ally got out of school.


	184. Chapter 184

Corey snored next to Josie as they were curled up in his old bedroom. Everything had been going well in Pittsburgh. Corey's mom hadn't been able to keep the grandchild a secret for too long, and everyone had brought some presents over even before the dinner. Everyone brought gifts, and were opened minded enough not to care about being married or not. Or they knew from his mother he was planning on it before their unexpected surprise anyway. Her mind then went back to what was keeping her awake though. A day or so ago she had had a conversation with Tay, and was filled in on all the insanity back at the houses.

Extra people and Ally deciding she hated her dad had added some extra stress to Tay's life. She hadn't wanted to bother Josie while away, but even from some texts exchanged Josie knew she had to call. She told her about Matt's parents asking if it was a storyline or not and Matt coming clean to them. Little did they know Ally was listening. And being how bad Ally had gotten teased she decided she didn't want to talk to Matt anymore. He had tried bribery but Ally was standing her ground and it was making Matt sad. Josie had told Tay that she herself had tortured her husband enough, so she would try and talk to Ally (if she would even speak with her) and practice mothering skills she wouldn't need for a long time. She also had another idea and might just have to swing by Raw to work it out. That day she had called the airport and switched up her's and Corey's tickets to Atlanta where Raw was held. She had then called Mr. McMahon's secretary to see if she could possibly get a second to meet with him to discuss an idea. Being that Vince agreed to meet with her really quickly, she figured her message had some how gotten to him a little bit. Or maybe like the rest of the world he was afraid of her.

Easter dinner went well and the baby excitement was still definitely taken over. Josie was happy that they were able except her into the family way they did. Sadly, which the switching flights they had an earlier one than planned to Atlanta. They made plans for Corey's mother to visit and be there in August. They promised to tell her if the baby did anything weird that made them think he or she might be coming earlier than expected. They headed to the airport shortly after everyone left and headed south.

They got to the hotel late and went straight to their room. Josie checked the clock realizing she only had a few hours until she had to meet with Vince. She was so happy she had been able to catch some sleep on the plane. When she woke up Corey was still completely out. She looked through her bag at clothing options. Normally for a meeting like this she'd want to dress professional, but she hadn't been expecting it, and didn't pack anything nicer. She decided to just go with her normal black tank and black jeans. Vince would just have to deal.

"Corey, I'm going downstairs to the conference room," she said leaning over him placing a kiss on his cheeks. He mumbled something she couldn't understand back, grabbed her room key and headed down. The door was open to the room and Vince was there writing in a notebook.

"Hello, Mr. Mcmahon, Thank you so much for taking the time to see me today." He jumped but then smiled, "Please forgive my outfit, I didn't exactly pack for this."

"It's quite all right," he laughed, "Now sit down and let's figure out what we can do to help Ally. My granddaughters would not be happy to find out their friends feelings were hurt because of a storyline."

"Thank you, sir. Ok, Mania is in Florida so I'm guessing talent will be floating around the area, am I correct?" he nodded, "We'll I was wondering, I know it's last minute, but if we could get one of your "Be A Star Campaigns there. I can do all the details for you guys, because I know it's an insane time of year. The school also knows me from when they went on their honeymoon. All I ask, is even though Otunga is a superstar, I want someone bigger."

"Bigger?" he asked, "who are you thinking?"

"I thought about it, and was trying to think which guys I know care about Ally a lot. If it works with their schedules I want CM Punk and Kofi," Vince looked a bit shocked at her request, so she explained, "Ok, here's my reasoning. I know Punk has seemed to bond with Ally and he understands what it's like to be bullied. Him and Kofi are big names with the younger crowds now, plus I know they travel together. Also, Kofi is afraid of me, so if he gives you any problems tell him I requested it and he's in." Vince laughed scribbled in his book and thought.

"Let me be the one to call the school, but I'll probably be able to get us in. And we'll make something work."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Have you seen Ally yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm not even sure if she'll talk to me because she's mad at Matt right now. But I'm going to grab her at some point and practice having a mother daughter like talk. I need her as a mother's helper so I got to smooth things over." Vince then asked about the baby and how setting up for it was going. Josie told him they still had a lot of shopping to do, and when she first felt it move, she was probably going freak out a bit. Before she left he handed her over backstage passes for her and Corey to make sure she was able to find and help Ally. He promised to keep in touch and that everything would work out. She had no doubt it would, but it was nice to be able to see a different side of this businessman who controlled so much of her friends' lives. She held herself back from asking about the stipulation in Tay's match, even though she knew she probably could get something out of him.

She went back to the room and cuddled up with the sleeping Corey who didn't even realize she had left at all. Oh it was going to be fun to see if a screaming child woke him up at all from his deep sleep. Tay returned a text about what time they were heading to the arena, and Josie set her alarm for a few hours before, so she'd be able to find time before the show to talk to Ally. When they got there the security guard looked confused, but once seeing the IDs let them in. "Don't worry, honey," Josie teased him, "Someday everyone will know your name and face."

They walked backstage hand in hand looking for there friends. They found Ally sitting with Tay reading a book completely ignoring Matt who was also right there. When she looked up and saw them. Josie caught how she was torn looking at them.

"Where is my hug?" Josie instructed, "Soon I'm going to have a big belly in the way and it's going to be a lot harder." Ally laughed and got up giving them both hugs. Corey picked her up swinging her around only causing more giggles. Once everything calmed down, Josie bent down to Ally's level and asked if she could help her and have a talk. Josie explained she knew some of what happened when she was away, and wanted her to know she'd always be willing to answer questions.

"Could we?" Ally asked kind of nervous.

"Come on, let's go find someplace quiet and you can help me practice for my kid learns to talk and tries to ask questions." Tay and Matt looked nervous but she promised it would be age appropriate conversation. She took Ally's hand and they went to go find somewhere they could just talk.

They found an empty unoccupied locker room and sat down on the bench across from each other.

"So you are not talking to your daddy huh?" She shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because he cheated on my mom. And from what the kids told me at school, it's worse then cheating on a test. And it means he doesn't love her. And than they don't love me because I'm an orphan."

"We'll the kids at school are crazy. Number one, your mom and dad love you so much. They were worried that because of the past they wouldn't get to be your mom and dad. But trust me there is nothing in the world they wouldn't do for you. And your daddy is crazy about your mom."

"But then um why were you guys dating?" Ally was very nervous and didn't want to hurt Josie's feelings.

"Your dad met me and your mom at the same time. He didn't know either relationship was going to last as long. So then he found himself stuck in a tight spot. He didn't want to hurt either of our feelings. If I would've known we wouldn't have been together at all. But then your mom got hurt trying to learn the shooting star press with your Uncle Mike, and I could see in his eyes he was worried about what he told me was his friend. I booked a plane ticket for him and sent him up to New York. When I got a text saying we had to talk, I called him. I had been a little suspicious. He confessed and we ended it. You know my little airplane tattoo?" She nodded, "I got that that night because of how hurt I felt. Then I went out with my friend and met Corey. Do you know what Corey's real name is? Matt."

"Like Daddy?"

"Yup. I've never called him Matt and tried to push him away. But Corey wasn't someone I could do that too. And now we have a baby on the way. If I hadn't gone out that night, I wouldn't be as happy as I was. I probably could call Corey Matt, and maybe I will. "

"But, how do you know my dad loves my mom?"

"Because he was so scared to lose her, he asked me someone who was extremely mad at him for help. I also scared your daddy a little bit. I found Tay upset and even though I knew who she was I offered to help. Your dad had told her the truth when she was down here, face to face, so I knew they belonged together so I helped them."

"Did my mom know you dated my dad?"

"Not at first. It did make your dad sweat a little bit. He knew I was friends with her. Kofi always said we would be. And since I have teased and tormented your dad just for the hell of it. But Corey and your mom made us talk and we talked out our differences. Your dad is a good guy who made a stupid mistake, but I'm really glad I can call him my friend."

"But what about the kids?"

"They don't know anything. They are just bullies who are jealous. I had a meeting with your mom and dad's boss and we are going to try and do something about it. And no it doesn't involve me beating up your classmates." Ally laughed at that.

"I wish you could. Is it ok that I'm mad at daddy?"

"It's understandable. They didn't want your feelings to get hurt and worry about it. It's the past. It's just something that happened that helped shape everyone and how things are today. If I hadn't met your dad, I wouldn't have been able to convince them to move in together. And if I hadn't, your mom would've been in New York, and not Florida. And if she wasn't in Florida, she may not have gotten to see you and realize what was missing from their family. Just remember, all boys are stupid. But it doesn't make them bad people. I think you should talk to your daddy. He looked so sad before. He made his mistake before he got to meet you and become your daddy. And I know he would give anything to take it back. Do you have any of questions?"

"Can you take me to see my daddy? I miss his hugs."

"Come on. Let's go find your dad."

They opened the door, and were both shocked to see Kelly Kelly walking passed. Kelly spotted Josie and panic flashed in her eyes. Josie looked around and saw Punk at the end of the hallway.

"PUNK, Phil, whatever…can you take Ally to her dad? I want to just talk to Kelly for a second."

"I would rather watch, but sure. Come on, Al. Let's go." He scooped her up and they went walking down the hall laughing.

"I was just going with the script I swear," Kelly somehow managed to get out.

"It's ok. I know. I talked to Tay and she told me she approved it. I know you know it's a true story right?" Kelly nodded, "We'll when it all went down, Tay stayed at my apartment a lot. I know WWE likes using really life situations and also realize Vince knows way too much about everything and everyone. But could you just keep it in the ring? She was really hurt then.."

"Oh yea. No problem."

"And if anyone asks you can you just tell them it's completely not true? Her daughter Ally had issues at school with it."

"Yea, I can do that."

"Awesome. Thanks so much, Barbara. That means a lot to me. I know it's really hard to re-live it all for her especially in front of the world. And I also have a clue where Wrestlemania is going which will be hard for them. So thank you so much for keeping this completely professional."

"Anytime. We'll I gotta go get ready for the show." Josie freaked Kelly out by pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled and then headed off to wherever she was going. At the moment Corey who had went searching for her once Ally got back without her and said she was talking to the blonde.

"That was very nice of you. I was worried I was going to find you beating her up." Josie laughed.

"You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Or maybe it's the hormones. I don't really know." He pulled her close, "But if anyone ask, I had her up against the wall shaking in terror. Wouldn't want to ruin my rep." He laughed.

"Come on. Let's go find the others. We have to go find our seats soon for the show."

And with that they headed off to wherever the others were. Josie hoped Ally would talk to her dad. Then they would just get to enjoy the show, head home and be able to focus on Mania and then the baby.


	185. Chapter 185

Easter for them went better then expected Lea left Tyler and Paige alone and acted civilized to them when they were around each other. They had a good meal with the family as they all got Ally something for Easter. They were more then happy to see Monday roll around.

"You seem to be pretty broken up about Ally not talking to you." Corey said a few minutes after Ally had left with Josie.

"It kills me to see her so mad at me over this." Matt said sighing. "I just miss my princess."

"Well look at like this man you're only getting practice for when she gets to her teens and causes all kinds of problems for you."

"Not helping Corey." Matt muttered out. Tay walked back out sitting down by Matt.

"You actually got a match tonight?" Corey asked shocked.

"Yea go figure huh?"

"Let me guess Barbie will run down and attack you." Corey said a smug look on his face.

"Nope." Tay told him. The look fell from his face. "I'm not telling you Corey, you'll have to wait and see." Corey rumbled something under his breath as Phil walked into the room with Ally. Ally fought out of Phil's hold and ran straight to her dad hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"It's ok princess." Matt told her hugging her back just as tight.

"Aaww such a touching moment." Phil cooed out.

"Where's Josie?" Corey asked. Phil told him she was back in the hall talking to Barbie. Corey quickly got up and took off out the door.

"Don't you have a promo or something to start the show off tonight?" Tay asked Phil.

"Uh Yea I better go get ready for that." Phil told them walking off.

"Where are you guys gonna be at to watch the show?" Tay asked as she got up to finish getting ready.

"Sky box" Ally said.

"Ok, oh don't forget I need you for the promo after my match." Tay told Matt.

"I wont, I'll be there." Matt kissed her going to walk out to watch the show.

"Can I be in it?" Ally asked holding onto her father.

"I don't know sweetie."

"It's only for a brief few seconds. I don't wanna include her in this storyline but it might do some good." Matt tried to reason.

"We'll see, now go before you miss it all." Tay told them. They headed out the door Tay going one way, Matt and Ally going the other way. Tay walked up to gorilla seeing Alicia Fox and Barbie standing there. Tay ignored them and waited for the current match to end. Beth and Nattie walked up.

"Yea know Tay that should be my title."

"Haha funny Beth." Tay said as Alicia walked out. "You guys ready for tonight?" Tay asked. Beth said she was ready. Nattie said she had to run to catch up with TJ. Tay walked out to mostly boos. She spotted Corey and Josie right in the front as they were the only 2 cheering for her she could hear. Tay got into the ring getting up the ropes to pose as she looked up to the sky boxes to find Matt and Ally. She spotted them as Ally was still holding onto Matt as she cheered for her.

Tay jumped down as the ref checked them over giving them last minute details. The ref signaled for the bell and Tay locked up with Alicia getting her into a head lock. Alicia breaks free and pulls Tay down over the ropes and connects with a dropkick to turn things around. Tay gets free and hits a huge clothesline to Alicia. Kelly runs and jumps on the apron. Tay runs over hitting a high knee to Kelly. Tay hits a swinging neckbreaker to Alicia. Tay climbs up top and does a perfect Shooting Star Press. The Ref handed Tay her belt and raises her hand. Kelly got back in the ring attacking Tay from behind. Kelly got on top of Tay screaming and smashing her head into the mat. Beth ran down pulling Kelly off of Tay. Beth tossed Kelly to the outside of the ring. Then walked over to Tay. Beth helped her up only to hit the Glam Slam on Tay. Beth raised the Divas title over her head before dropping it and walking to the back. Tay slowly got up and made her way to the back holding onto the belt as she went.

"I didn't slam ya to hard did I?" Beth asked concerned.

"Nah I'm fine."

"You hurt my mom." Ally yelled as Matt walked up carrying her.

"Sweetie I'm fine." Beth let out a small chuckle.

"I'll catch ya later." Tay smiled turning around.

"Come on we gotta go get ready."

"I still don't get why I have to be involved in this." Tay shrugged her shoulders as they walked to where they had to be. Matt stood off to the side with Ally for the time being. Tay stood taking a drink as Tyler walked up to her.

"Seth what are you doing here?" Tay asked hugging him.

"Touring with Raw before WrestleMania."

"Right I heard that you were added to things for WrestleMania week."

"Yep, so uh what was that about out there with Beth?"

"I don't know what her problem is. But saying I'm the divas champion I have a target on my back. And I will walk away from WrestleMania with this divas title. So as far as I figure out she's only making it clear she's wants a shot."

"Tay you seem so full of yourself. I will be walking away with that Divas title and your soon to be ex-husband." Kelly smirked walking up. Tyler slowly left.

"You wont have anything Kelly. All you can do in that ring is uh let me think here." Tay paused well Kelly huffed. "Oh yea nothing. You wanted to be model then go be one somewhere else and leave real women to wrestle in that ring."

"Aww Tay you're jealous." Tay gave her a WTF look. "After Sunday you wont have anything. Say good bye to the belt, say good bye to Evan. He will be mine." Before more could be said, Ally got a way from Matt and kicked Kelly in the shin.

"My daddy would never leave my mommy for some washed up trash like you." Tay tried not to laugh at what Ally just did. Matt walked in the shot picking Ally up.

"She's right Kelly. I would never leave Tay or my family for you."

"Phsst I don't need you Evan, in fact I already have someone."

"If you already have someone then why do keep going after Evan?" Tay asked crossing her arms over her chest. Kelly just rolled her eyes as Santino walked up. Kelly smirked pulling him down into a kiss. "No wonder she kept going after you." Tay said with a chuckle. Santino looked starry eyed when they pulled apart. He looked over at Matt his features harding.

"You will not get my girl Evan Bourne."

"I don't want her. But I would love nothing better then to beat you for the Untied States Championship."

"You beat me Puhlease." Santino said waving him off.

"Then how about me and you at Wrestlemania for that title?"

"You're on Bourne."

"Come on Santino." Kelly said pulling him away.

"Ooh do I get hold your purse and bags well you shop?"

"Shut up Santino." Was the last they heard as cut was called. They walked back to the locker room.

"Ally why did you kick Barbie?" Tay asked going through her bag.

"She was talking about taking daddy away from us. She had to know she couldn't do that."

"Princess I'm not going any where ever. But that little kick to Barbie might have costed mommy or daddy."

"Nah it'll be fine. The crowd loved it, so there for Vince loves it. But how did you know about challenging Santino for the title?"

"I didn't until they told me right there before I walked into the shot."

"Ok, I'll be right out." Tay said grabbing her stuff and heading into shower.

"Daddy?" Ally asked sitting on Matt's lap.

"Yes princess?"

"I love you."

"I love you too princess." Ally kissed Matt's cheek.

"Aww so cute." Tay smiled walking out putting her gear in her bag. They heard a knock on the door as Vince walked in.

"What can we do for you Mr. McMahon?" Tay asked sitting down by Matt.

"I wanted to know what that was earlier when Ally kicked Kelly?"

"I'm sorry about that, I did that with out my mom or dad knowing it. I just got mad at her and kicked her. Don't punish them."

"I'm not going to punish them. Instead Tay about the meeting and what was to happen at next weeks Raw it's not gonna happen anymore. I wanna see the both of you in my office next Monday morning before Raw." Vince told them walking out of the locker room.

"What was he talking about mommy?"

"Yea what was he talking about?" Matt asked as Corey and Josie walked into the room along with Tyler.

"Next weeks Raw was suppose to be last night around here. I guess other things came up."

"Why? Were you quiting or something else?"

"It was a little of both with Matt's suspensions. His way of punishing me for what Matt did. He wasn't happy when I told fine I wanted to leave anyways."

"You really didn't want to leave did you?" Matt asked.

"Of course not. It was easier to think I was going out on my own terms then his."

"That bastard." Josie muttered under her breath.

"It's fine really, I was going go help train the divas at FCW. But whatever he has in store must be a good one if he's keeping me around after what Ally did."

"So you weren't pissed about it?"

"No I just wanted you all to think that I was leaving on my terms so you guys wouldn't get pissed off. Lets just drop it and head back to the hotel. I'm sure Josie is tired and we still gotta get something for Ally to eat and in bed." Everyone agreed and headed out.


	186. Chapter 186

Josie would never admit it, but Tay was right she was dead on her feet at the moment. Definitely scared her wondering if she was this exhausted now, how she was going to be during the next almost five months now. She had a feeling she might develop a bit of a waddle and knew someone such as Tyler would be dumb enough to make a comment. It was going to be an adventure. She was tired but she still wondered what Vince was thinking with the storyline.

"What do you think Vince is planning?" she asked Corey once they were safely in their hotel room.

"You never know with him," he laughed, "That man has one crazy imagination and is extremely unpredictable at times."

"Yea, I definitely get that vibe from him. He does care about family though and seemed afraid of disappointing his granddaughters if they knew Ally was upset. Why am I so tired? I'm not even that pregnant."

"It's just the baby telling you to relax. It's bouncing around too much."

"That's an amusing image," she laughed. She looked down rubbing her stomach and "You need to realize Mommy is a very busy person, baby. But if you are a good baby, I was bored the other day when daddy was at the gym, and was looking up headphones so you could hear music."

"Going to make sure our baby has good taste?"

"Yup, supposedly classical music is good too, but we'll see. You should see the pictures of the contraption. I'm not sure when our little demon spawn can hear and enjoy it, but it should give you a laugh at least."

They both got changed, set an alarm, happy that tomorrow they would be going home. With all the flight switches they once again had an earlier flight. It wasn't too long with the distance. Ink flipped when they walked inside and took turns clinging to each of their legs. It had been the longest she had been left without them, so they made sure to grab her as they went back to bed to sleep for a little bit longer.

Around two they were finally up and moving around a bit. Corey was cooking shirtless again when the doorbell rang. Josie wandered to the door to find a UPS man in his brown uniform waiting.

"I have a delivery for you. It's kind of big, so can I wheel it anywhere for you?" Josie looked at him like he had three heads.

"Really? I wasn't expecting anything. Um, I guess in the living room. If we have to move it, we can handle it." She signed her name and he went back to his truck. "Corey, did you order anything?" she called out. He said nope, and continued his cooking. A short time later the guy came back from his truck with two boxes. Once was massive the other not too much. The ups man put it into the living room. They thanked him still staring at the boxes in confusion and told him to have a nice day.

They both starred at the boxes for a little while longer before they finally decided to see what was sent. The label was made out to each of them so they knew it wasn't a mistake. They decided the smaller box would be better first. When they opened it, they found a gift box wrapped inside with a card. Josie opened it and her eyes almost bugged out her head.

"You are not going to believe who this stuff is from," she laughed to herself.

"Read the card then," he teased.

"Congratulations on your baby. Wishing you the best. We wanted to help out anyway we could to make things easier. Also, we knew Josie would need something to wear for Wrestlemania. We'll see you then! The Mcmahons."

"As in my bosses?"

"Yea. I'm kind of freaked out by it. But at least he waited until after I told him. If anything came before that, I'd seriously be freaked out."

"Are you going to open the box?" Josie shrugged her shoulders and ripped the paper of the gift box. Inside was tissue paper. Before Corey could see what it was, she just started laughing.

"What?"

"We'll this gift is definitely for me, but it shows he must have some ideas for you." Josie pulled out a black tank top just like the ones she normally wore. Then over the stomach area, it said "Future 2nd generation WWE Champion." It was adorable, and Josie would bet the nice secretary she always dealt with probably helped out with that.

They then turned to the bigger box at the same time. It was tall so Corey popped open the top. He was able to read the top.

"Holy shit, he got us a crib." Josie popped up and looked.

"Wow, it's a good one too. This is fucking insane. You are probably going to have a lot of fun putting it together," she laughed.

"I actually probably will. And I'm sure the guys will help. Plus then I can start really working on the nursery now that I have that. Damn, he even got us a white one that would match any random ideas I have."

Josie quickly went for her phone and called up Vince's office. He wasn't in, so she and Corey left a message thanking him for his generosity. They told him they appreciated it and how much it was going to help them.

"Does this mean I owe him a favor now?" Josie asked after they finished the call. She texted Tay, who she believed could still be on the plane, to let her know about the random delivery.

"Depends if the Be a Star thing is for you or Ally I guess."

"Ugh. I don't really want to be in debt to your boss, even if this is really nice of him. But then again, if there is something he needs it will be a Make-A-Wish event, so I really wouldn't have to be in debt to help with that."

Corey then finished the food he had been making. They started making a list of things they needed to get or look into. Then Josie walked to the back to check on Pip. After Pip was bored with her she headed over to visit Mrs. C thanking her for keeping an eye on the cats.

Mrs. C was very excited about being the babies honorary grandmother and had even gotten special tea for pregnant women. To Josie's surprise it was actually pretty good. Also while they were away she had worked hard to knit little booties for the baby. Being she didn't know if it was a boy or girl, they were a nice green color. Josie burst into tears when Mrs. C gave them to her.

"It's just the hormones," Mrs. C teased handing her a tissue.

"It's just so…nice. And I have *sniff* such a great support team."

"Have some more tea, it will help you calm down."

The two enjoyed tea and conversations for a little while longer. Then Mrs. C had to head out when one of her senior center friend came by. It was adorable because they were going for ice cream with a whole group of their friends.

Josie got back to the house to find Corey had somehow managed to get the directions out of the box and was looking over them, still shirtless. She scooped up the kitten and watched him for a little longer before he even noticed she was there. Like any male he said he probably wouldn't even need the directions. She shook her head but just smiled. After Mania, things were definitely going to get interesting.


	187. Chapter 187

Tay was shocked to learn that Vince had bought Josie a crib. She figured that Vince was most likely afraid of Josie; he just would never mention it or admit to it. Ally had finally left her dads side when they got home. Ally went to her room cleaning out the bunny's cage. Tay and Matt curled up on the couch when Tyler walked in sitting down. He wanted to ask a favor but was having trouble asking. Matt looked over at Tyler and got up to check on Ally since it was quiet, to quiet for their liking and left Tay to deal with whatever Tyler wanted.

"Something on your mind Ty?"

"Ugh enough with Ty already. And uh yea. Paige's niece is gonna be in town and uh I...you see she's worried that I'm gonna mess something up and that I can't be a grown up around a kid." Tyler said shifting his gaze from the floor to Tay about every 10 seconds.

"So you take Ally out for the day and prove to your girlfriend that you can do it?"

"Uh yea, how did you know that?" Tay told him she just did. Tay wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but finally caved as it would do Ally some good if they could get her away from Matt for that long. And it would show them whether or not if Tyler was able to care for a kid. But Tay knew that Paige would be around so there wasn't much to worry about.

Ally was more then excited to spend a few hours with her Uncle Tyler. Ally and Tyler soon left leaving Tay and Matt alone for the afternoon.

"Would you really give everything up to be here with Ally?" Matt asked handing Tay some water.

"Yea I would. It's not just for Ally, but me too. I really think when I lose the title again and the storyline that Vince has for us is done, I'm calling it quits, or I'll take a break for a few years. For once I have something in my life that I love more then wrestling. I wanna be able to take a trip to Europe and really enjoy it. I really wanna help fellow female wrestlers see the potential they have deep inside of them. I want them to see they don't need to do anything sexual to keep their place if they're the best they can be in the ring. That when you go for your dreams, they can come true. But most importantly I just wanna spend time home with you and Ally and be a family. Play the role of the stay at home mom. Be a Trophy wife."

"Trust me babe, you are already are a trophy wife. If you feel you are ready to leave the company for a few months, years or even retire then I'll support you. I only want you happy. And I've been thinking about what a baby of our own would look like." Tay smiled and called him a softy. Matt jumped on Tay tickling her telling her to take it back. Tay laughed saying never. Pip jumped on the coffee table hissing and pawing at Matt as he was protecting his mother. Tay laughed harder breaking free and running upstairs, Matt close behind her. Matt was able to shut the door before Pip got into the room. They could hear him clawing at the door and hissing wanting into the room. Matt brushed a few strands of hair out of Tay's face as they smiled at each other there lips crashing together.

Tay rested her head against Matt's sweaty chest as they finished making love, the first time in weeks. It didn't bother them that they couldn't go at it like cats and dogs every day. They found that it was better whenever they could find the time or get the time to do it. They weren't in rush so they where able to take there time exploring and getting to know what each other liked so that it made the experience so much better.

Tay was relaxing in the hot tub as she felt sore from the Glam Slam.

"It's a good a thing you don't have fake boobs." Corey chimed in as he walked into the yard. Josie smacked him upside the head. "Owwie." Corey cried rubbing his head.

"Well don't be stupid." Josie told him. "But he's right. If they were fake, one of those babies would've popped." Corey complained that it was ok for her to say it and not him. Josie just sent him a glare and he headed inside.

"Nah it wasn't hard enough. She went easy on me for the most part. I thought Corey was gonna be putting the crib together?"

"You know men. He said he didn't need help or directions. And as you see he couldn't do it. So he came to get Matt."

"Yea like Matt will be able to help any."

"I heard that babe. And just so you know we can get it put together."

"Yea we'll see." Tay told them.

"Uh where's Ally?" Josie asked sure they wouldn't leave her alone in the house.

"With Tyler and Paige." Tay told her like it was nothing.

"Wait you let her go with him?" Corey asked stopping in his tracks as Matt ran into him.

"Nice one dude. And yea Ally is old enough and Paige is around if Tyler gets to out of hand."

"Yep and it'll do both of them some good. Now go get the crib together."

"We'll be over in a few to see if you guys are close to starting it."

"Funny." Corey mumbled walking away, Matt behind him giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Tay got out of the hot tub. She could see that Josie was thinking about something.

"Something you wanna talk about Jos?"

"No, maybe. Yea can I ask you something?"

"Let me change and you can ask me." Josie told her that was fine and Tay went upstairs and changed into a tank top and shorts. Tay walked downstairs. "So what's up?"

"I know I shouldn't worry about it, but I've been wondering what storyline Vince has for you."

"I'll probably team with Matt to feud with Kelly and Santino, get attacked from Beth for a few weeks or until the next ppv, then have a triple threat match. That's my guess anyways. But once I know after WrestleMania I'll tell you first." Josie relaxed and now that Tay said that it made sense to her. They walked over to Josie's place to see if the guys were able to get the crib put together.

"Dude it says this piece goes here."

"No this piece goes there." They walked into the room seeing them arguing over the same damn piece.

"Boys you both have the same piece." They looked and realized they did. They both felt stupid for that.

"Not a word you two."

"We can't promise anything. But you both are wrong. The piece by Corey's foot goes to the piece Matt's holding." Everyone looked at Tay wanting to know how she knew. Tay held the directions up. "It helps if you read the English side."

"We were."

"Sure you were guys." Tay and Josie headed back downstairs as the guy worked on the crib.

About an hour later the guys came down shirtless and happy they got the crib put together. Tay and Matt headed home to wait for Tyler to show up with Ally. They were starting to wonder how that was going for the 3 of them. Matt was busy making Mac n cheese when Tyler and Ally walked through door with about 20 bags.

"I don't know how you guys do it." Tyler said flopping in the chair.

"Well we don't spend the day at the mall or the park like you did."

"She conned me into getting this stuff for her."

"Ally you know better then that."

"Nah it's fine." Ally then told them about what she did with Tyler. And that she bought her niece or nephew a present and wanted to know if she could give to Josie. They told her after she ate then they would go over with her. Ally smiled and went up to her room to put her stuff away. Tyler was invited to stay; as much as he wanted to he had to get home. He went upstairs and said bye to Ally.

"Can I spend the day with Uncle Tyler again?" Ally asked as they ate.

"That's up to Uncle Tyler. But we'll see." They finished up eating. Ally ran upstairs as Tay and Matt cleaned up.

Ally brought down what she had bought for her future niece or nephew. Matt took the bag from her and pulled the clothes. He couldn't help but laugh at them. Josie and Corey would get a kick outta them for sure. They headed out as Tay scooped Pip up as he wanted to go over and see Ink. Ally just walked into the house. Tay put Pip down as he ran off in search of Ink to play.

"Auntie Josie." Ally called out. "Uncle Corey." They walked downstairs. Ally smiled. "I made uncle Tyler take me to the baby store." She pulled out a blue onesie the read 'Dude Your Girlfriend Keeps Checking Me Out!' Ally also pulled out a 'Got Boobs' one. "Uncle Tyler bought them two."

"Yep if we have a son he's gonna need more of well both of them." Josie tried to glare at Corey but laughed. Ally pulled out a black shirt with a wagon on it in white lettering it said 'That's how I roll' Ally then pulled out a onesie that had a heart on it that read 'Mama's little bad boy' Ally pulled out a onesie with green lettering that said 'What?' and in black writing said 'Were you sleeping?' she then pulled out a white onesie in grey writing it said 'Adorable' and in red writing it said 'Duh'. The last onesie was a black one with green writing that said 'Daddy's little monster' Ally pulled out shorts and pants to go along with the onesies. Josie hugged Ally and started to cry. Ally wasn't sure what to do. She thought she did something wrong.

"Ally sweetie you did nothing wrong. It was very sweet of you to buy these." Corey told her.

"But why boy clothes Ally?" Josie asked once the tears stopped. Matt and Tay sat back and watched everything.

"Because you're gonna have a boy Auntie Josie. I know this." Ally told her with a hint of cockiness to it.

"Oh no Corey's rubbing off on her Matt." Tay said dramatically.

"Maybe she's just sick." Matt said concerned and worried as he felt Ally's forehead. "Nope she's turning into a mini Corey." Ally just giggled.

"What's wrong with that?" Corey asked slightly offended by it all. Matt and Tay looked at each other before looking at Corey.

"We don't have the time to go into that Corey." Tay told him. Corey tried to act hurt but ended up laughing.

"Why didn't anyone send us the memo that this was the new hang out house?" Mike called as he walked into the living room with Tyler behind him.

"We were trying to get away from you." Josie told him.

"I thought you were gonna hang with your girl tonight?" Matt asked Tyler.

"I was going to but then I got home and she was leaving as she had a last minute training session for the show Thursday. I showed up to chill with you guys only to find Mike over there. Dude thought he lost Pip, so we headed over here to see if Corey and Josie saw him anywhere, but then we heard you two talking."

"But we're here to play some video games." The guys sat around and played video games as Josie and Tay watched making fun of who ever would lose or get killed. Ally was in her own little world playing with Pip and Ink.


	188. Chapter 188

It had been a fun night of just chilling now that everyone was back home. However, it wasn't going to last long. It was officially Mania week, the holiest week of the wrestling year. Everyone knew once the night ended and Josie finished enjoying playing hostess, it would be time to pack up and head out again. Mrs. C had animal duty so everyone knew the cats would be fine. Matt, Tay, and Ally were all taking a plane down, just so they could be snuck around easier. Tyler and Josie decided to make a trip of it. It was a four and a half or so hour drive, but they figured then they would have a car there just in case.

It was funny that this was their first big trip together, even if it was with everyone else floating around. They reached Miami about five almost six hours later because of food and Corey having Josie laughing so hard at traveling stories she needed a few extra bathroom breaks. Ally had been texting them from her mom's phone for about the last two hours telling them everything they were missing. They couldn't imagine how much they could be actually missing being the group hadn't left the hotel though. Supposedly there was a fun pool, and people had recognized her gave her high fives for kicking Kelly. Being that Corey was a WWE employee they had been hooked up in a hotel room in the same as all their friends. They had semi wanted to get their own place, but this would make things with Ally a lot easier for everyone.

They had got themselves settled when there was an excited knock on the door.

"She's found us," Corey teased going over to the door to let Ally in. Ally bounced in followed by Tay. Matt was meeting with Santino at the moment just to figure out what exactly they were doing. Ally had a little sheet the hotel had left about all the different activities WWE and non that were around the area the next few days. She was going a mile a minute to Corey showing him everything she wanted to do.

"I'm kind of nervous about her going to Axxess," Tay told Josie out of Ally's ear shot, "Because of last week, everyone is acting like they know her. She loves the attention. I love the fans, but there are some crazies out there too."

"Completely understandable. I'll do the real dark makeup when we take her."

"Are you sure you guys will be able to handle it?" Tay asked worried looking down at Josie's stomach.

"I'm not showing yet, and in all the times you known me you've only known one person to dare to get in my face. We'll two if you count my baby daddy who would never go away," she said the end louder.

"Love you too, babe," Corey laughed, "Hey, Tyler or well Seth has a match. We'll have to go and boo him." Ally giggled.

"But we'll be fine. People might know who Corey is, but if I'm holding Ally's hand, they aren't going anywhere near her. My only regret is my feet are already hurting so I didn't pack any fun shoes, other than boots." Tay laughed at Josie's disappointed face.

"Make sure you charge your camera," Josie told Ally, "I've never been to one of these things, but I know there will be a lot of great picture opportunities for your scrap book." Ally nodded and Josie watched her talk to Corey a little longer. She was daydreaming about how he would be with their kid, and her hand automatically found its way to her stomach. Tay's giggling broke the thought. Josie shook her head and they went over a few more things. Tay said she'd have all the tickets for the week and for the signings the next day for them. She also told Josie if she got tired, to call and they would figure something out. Josie laughed.

"This is my first Mania. I may not show it, but I'm slightly more excited then your daughter."

"Don't wear yourself out though."

"Yes, Mom," Tay laughed. She then collected Ally and told the others she would see them in the morning.

After their drive Corey and Josie decided to have a very low key night. They ordered room service and attempted to get to bed early to prepare. Josie was putting on her eyeliner when Corey returned to the room after going to get them coffee the following morning.

"Just warning you, there are fans outside the hotel," he said picking up her eyeliner once she was done with it.

"Going scary too I see," she laughed, "People might recognize you more rocking the guy liner." She stood up and he laughed at her wearing the shirt Vince had sent.

"You are wearing it already?"

"Yea, it might be more fun to wear once I have a bigger bump, but the way I see it, it will scare people more." He looked at her confused, "We'll you know, in the animal kingdom it is best to stay away from a pregnant female because they are more aggressive and will rip your arm off. I'm just giving them a fair warning." She lifted her shirt up and was looking at her stomach to figure if she was showing or not. Corey slipped behind her placing his hand over hers against it. They both then got a little caught in the moment and she found his mouth on her neck. His hands were slipping upward when a bang on the door caused them to jump apart. They both blushed a little being caught in the moment. "One second," Josie called out. She went to fix her top but Corey stopped her pulling it back up. He then leaned down and placed a simple kiss on her stomach, pulling her shirt back down, and giving her one more kiss. Then still in silence he turned and walked to get the door, leaving Josie to catch her breath. It was such a simple gesture, but showed Corey's true form and love for her. She was unsure if she deserved it, but she knew she was damn lucky to have it.

Ally bounced into the room wearing a Santino shirt while Corey talked to whomever had brought Ally to the room, promising they would take good care of her.

"Your daddy let you wear that?" she laughed.

"He thought it would throw people off with who I am, but I like Santino. He makes me laugh. You ready to go?" she asked bouncing. Josie slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and keys, and then taking Ally's one hand, while Corey took her other. They noticed a few people look at Ally while they waited for the shuttle, but soon avoided all eye contact once seeing the two people she was with. Josie guessed they figured baby faces like Tay and Matt normally were, wouldn't let their kid hang out with scary people.

Ally made them pose for pictures on the way over and squealed with excitement as they walked inside. She wanted to do and see everything. She looked at all the belts up for display and talking about which ones would look good on her aunts, uncle, and of course the cats. When they got to where you could do the entrance stage she had made up her own combination of both of her parents that had both Corey and Josie laughing. Of course it was filmed on a cell phone and sent directly to Matt and Tay. Ally looked a little creeped out at first to go into Undertaker's grave yard and clung next to Corey. He picked her up and they walked inside together because she knew even if it was scary, it be fun to take pictures in. Once she was inside she saw it wasn't as scary as she thought. They each posed in the coffin and Corey teased Josie that she looked right at home all vampire-ish when she posed in it. She then got excited thinking about what they could do for their front yard for their first Halloween in the new house. Then Ally and Josie got distracted on costume ideas for the baby as they headed to the next attraction. Of all the photo opportunities Ally's favorite was pretending to win Money in the Bank. Josie took a picture of her own of it, planning to blow it up and putting it in her room next time they were away. They stopped at the booth where you could get fake airbrushed tattoos next. Ally decided on the divas logo for her mom on one arm, and a star for her dad on the other. Even though Josie and Corey tried to convince her they had plenty, she was able to convince them to get one too. She explained how Josie had gotten a tattoo with her mom, and now she could say she got one with her too. It had taken a little to find a spot for each of them, but Corey got the WWE logo and Josie got the same Diva's one Ally did on their hands. Ally made them get it on different hands too, so when they held hands the ink they got together would be joined. It was cute. They posed for a picture together and headed off.

Finally it was time for them to get in line for a signing. Of all the people who were doing signings, who Ally had access to anyway, she wanted to see CM Punk.

"Why Punk?" Josie asked as they got into the line.

"He's awesome!" she said blushing a little. Yup, Ally definitely had one of her first crushes on him, "And if you guys won't take me, maybe I can get him to take me for my first real tattoo." The line moved pretty quickly and Ally got more excited the closer they got. Punk looked exhausted, but lit up when he saw Ally and the group in line. When they walked up his eyes wondered down to read Josie's shirt. He gave Ally a big hug as she showed him her tattoos.

"Santino, huh?" he asked

"He's funny."

"Yes he is. But do you think he's funnier than your wedding buddy Colt? He might get jealous if he sees you wearing Santino's shirt."

"Then he should get me one of his," she answered with a smile without a second delay.

"I'll let him know," Punk laughed. He started to sign Ally's stuff, "So I see the rumors are true with that shirt too."

"There are rumors?" Josie laughed.

"I heard some pregnant chick tried to beat up one of the divas."

"I was very nice last time I saw her, but yup, somehow the universe decided that we should be allowed to procreate," she laughed.

"We'll congratulations. It's a good thing you guys already have an awesome babysitter to help watch the kid."

"Yup. She already does an excellent job keeping an eye on Tyler. Poor guy is going broke," Corey laughed.

"So with that shirt, Sterling, I guess you are going to be coming after my belt." Corey laughed again.

"All they need to do is call me up, and we'll be all set."

"We'll I can't wait," he turned back to Ally, "Thanks for coming to visit me." He gave her another hug that made her smile, "I'll see you guys later I'm sure. Have fun!" Ally took both Corey and Josie's hands and they headed away to see what else they could do. They checked the time and they had a little bit of time before Tyler's match so they grabbed a quick lunch. They made sure to get to the ring early so they were all ringside. When Tyler came out to the ring. They boo-ed catching him completely off guard. He even broke from character for a second. He looked over seeing the trio, shook his head, and then started to laugh as he got ready. After the match he came over and gave Ally a sweaty hug before going to the back. Josie and Corey could see at this point Ally was starting to get tired. They made a stop by the merch stand and got Ally a cobra to go with her outfit.

Corey then picked her up and they headed back to catch the shuttle. Matt and Tay were still running around, so they brought Ally back to the room with them. Josie clicked through hers and Ally's pictures, laughing and realizing how it was such an awesome day. They did well. They could probably even be able to handle the demon spawn. They had made plans to order some pizzas with everyone later, so until then, Corey and Josie curled up on the couch figuring Ally had a good idea. It was definitely time for a nap.


	189. Chapter 189

Tay and Matt were up early Sunday morning to get to the arena and go through everything for the day. Matt was wearing a black tux with a white shirt. And Tay was wearing a gold floor length one shoulder strap dress with gold opened toed heels. Ally was still passed out from the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Tyler happened to show up a few minutes before they had to leave and he volunteered himself to watch her. They weren't really sure but Tyler asked how much could go wrong with her sleeping. They gave in as they headed out the door. They stopped by Josie and Corey's room and filled them in on Tyler and Ally. Tay handed over the tickets for WrestleMania and they were off.

Matt's match would be a few matches before Tay's match. They were waiting for the tag match to finish up. Tay had changed into her ring gear which she changed up just for Mania. She wore a light blue skirt with black spanks underneath. Her top was more like a bra style in white with stars. Matt was wearing his light blue ring gear. Yep they had to match for the biggest Pay Per View of the year.

Matt kissed Tay as his music started up.

"Good luck baby." Tay told him as he walked out to mostly cheers. Matt did his normal entrance. He did his running slide into the ring and jumping up on the corner post doing his peace signs. He got out of the ring as Santino made his way out. Matt walked over to Ally and everyone since they were front row. Matt hugged her. Ally told him she was cheering for him to win but she would still cheer if Santino got the win.

"Out of all the people to come see me at axxes this past week, your daughter showed up." Punk said walking up. Tay laughed looking at him. "I just don't get it."

"Well Phil little girls get crushes on guys older then them. Ya know celebrity crushes."

"Me?" Phil asked dumbstruck. Tay just nodded. "Why?"

"Because you got the whole bad boy image going on, but she knows that you're a complete softy. But I didn't tell you." Tay told him. Josie had told Tay so she knew what was going on.

"Nah it'll be fine. I wont say a word to her. Oh and Scott should be calling you."

"He already did. And so did my elderly neighbor. She thought Colt was there to rob the place. Almost called the cops on him and everything. He finally convinced her to call Matt and I was the one that had to deal with it all since Matt was at the pool with Ally. I'm sure she would've beat him up too since Josie had taught her some moves." Punk laughed.

"I would love to see him get his ass handed to him by Mrs. C." Tay laughed along with him until they saw Kelly run past and out to the ring. "Oh this should be good."

"Sure it will be." Tay said as she went after Kelly. Tay grabbed Kelly's leg and pulled her off the ring apron as she hit her head on it. Tay then whipped her into the fan barrier keeping her down as Matt hit a high knee then he hit a Frankensteiner then went up top to hit AirBourne and get the win. Matt hugged the title to him as he was announced the new United States champion. Matt posed on the turn buckles before jumping down and walking over to Ally hugging her before kissing her head. Once he was done celebrating with the fans he put the title over his shoulder and slipped his arm around Tay's waist as they headed up the ramp. Matt kissed her deeply once they were backstage. Vince walked up wanting to talk to Tay about her match. Tay left with Vince as Matt stood and talked with Phil about the title.

"What's up?" Tay asked sitting down in Vince's office.

"I noticed that Matt Polinsky and Colby Lopez are here."

"Well you did invite Tyler here to be apart of FCW for axxes and Corey is here with Josie. Which is on you again. But what do they have to do with me?"

"The three of you worked so well together in FCW and the one day you guys did appear on Raw I liked it. I still need to talk to you and Matt tomorrow before Raw. But tonight I want both Matt's and Colby with you out there as Kelly is going to have Anthony, Kofi and Ron with her."

"So it's like they are getting a try out at WrestleMania?" Vince told her pretty much and he hasn't done it for anyone else so they best impress him. And he told her if they do then he will give them a special match tomorrow night on Raw.

"I'll see what I can do when I go there." Tay told him as she got up to head out to the ring for her match. Tay walked out to boo's. Tay walked straight to her little family as Ally hugged her and wished her luck. Tay quickly filled Corey and Tyler in on what was to happen. Both of them were more then happy. Tay got into the ring as Kelly made her way out with Kofi, Santino and R-Truth. Tay got a mic.

"You really think you need them 3 to help you win? They can't do shit for you Kelly. But you wanna play like that then we can." Tay smirked as Matt ran down and joined her. "Oh and you do remember Seth Rollins and Corey Graves?" Tay asked as they jumped over to join in the madness Vince wanted.

Tay had won the match as the guys all ended up in several fights outside of the ring through out the match. Tay didn't take it easy on Kelly. Corey and Tyler headed back to their seats after the match as Tay and Matt headed up the ramp to more cheers then anything.

Tay and Matt showered and get ready for the after party when Punk walked into their locker room.

"I know you don't want Ally apart of wrestling well she is still so young, but after she kicked Kelly last week I was wondering if it would be ok for her to hold onto my title tonight." Both Tay and Matt sighed. "She doesn't even have to move from her seat as security will be around them and I don't think anyone would wanna mess with Josie." They finally gave in and agreed to it as it would mean the world to Ally.

Ally was all smiles as she sat between Josie and Tyler with the WWE Championship title on her lap. No one tried anything for more then one reason. After Punk had won the match they put Ally over as she carried the title the best she could as it weighed so much. She got into the ring handing the title to Punk as he picked the title and Ally up putting her on his shoulder. They headed to the back as they would met the other three in the back after everything had settled down.

Everyone congratulated Matt, Tay, Corey and Tyler are on the night. Ally headed back to the hotel tired and wore out as Matt and Tay headed to the after party then back to the hotel to really celebrate the night. Then they would see what Vince has planned for everyone tomorrow night for Raw.


	190. Chapter 190

"No, Mom, I had no clue that was going to happen until Tay came out," Corey told his mother while bouncing slightly around the room. "You know I would've given you a heads up. We have a match tomorrow night on Raw." Josie just laid on the bed watching him walk around the room. "Ok, Mom. I love you too. Yes, we can't wait until you visit. Shhh! Mom, she's here." Josie laughed, guessing his mother was teasing him about the ring he supposedly had. "Night." "I helped out with a match at Wrestlemania," he said semi flying through the air landing next to Josie on the bed.

"Yes you were, and you did a great job, especially on short notice. I'm definitely proud of you." She leaned over giving him a kiss.

"EWWWW," Ally said looking up from where she had been asleep on the couch. Josie laughed.

"I thought you were asleep, buddy," Corey said getting up and chilling by her on the couch. While Corey was fading, Ally had found a sudden burst of energy. Josie pulled out of the couch bed now that she could get Ally moving. Then the three of them chilled on it, hoping Ally would fall back to sleep. A short time later Josie and Ally were giggling at a sleeping Corey, with his mouth hanging open. Once Ally was officially asleep, Josie semi woke Corey up and brought him to their own bed. He was like a zombie but followed and was back to sleep a few seconds later, once he had Josie wrapped up in his arms.

A couple hours later, Josie was up and ready to go. Corey and Ally on the other hand were still out cold. She managed to slide out of his grasp, and get dressed. All she knew was that the coffee pot in the room wasn't going to be enough and she would have to find some real stuff. She knew Ally would be hungry when she woke up, so she didn't have too much time. She also wasn't sure when Matt and Tay would be up to collect her. She looked at Corey fast asleep one more time, and then headed out to see if she could find some caffeine. The hotel had a little café which she knew would help fill her fix. Josie was about to head back upstairs when she saw someone sitting at a table, writing in a notebook. He was so into what he was writing he didn't even notice her slide into the seat in the booth right across from him.

"So I hear you almost got your ass kicked by my neighbor?" she said. Colt jumped in the seat and looked up at Josie.

"Hey, Josie. Yes, she was ready to. I'm a good talker and it took a lot of convincing. She's one tough chick." Josie just laughed.

"Yea, Mrs. C can be. Love her. I'm not sure what was more of a danger for you though, her or the cat booby-traps chilling inside Matt's house. Now what exactly were you wearing? I mean you were both at the wedding and all" she teased.

"I guess I looked a little shady. Hoodie in Florida weather and a hat. And I swear all cats know how allergic I am and want to be my best friend." Josie asked him how the $5 wrestling comedy show had gone and they talked a little bit longer. Colt joked how he was glad Corey had found someone who could protect him and give worst glares than Cena. He explained they bonded sharing stories how back in the day they were pretty sure Cena wanted to kill them both. Josie laughed trying to even imagine it. She had only met Cena quickly, but he seemed overall like a nice guy. Out of no where though, Josie's cell phone started to blare. She looked down at the number, and was unsure who it was. That either meant it was a wrong number or someone looking for her event services. She apologized to Colt excused herself to find out who was randomly calling. She hadn't given out any cards in awhile, and with the baby on its way she hadn't decided if she was actually going to be able to commit to any jobs or not.

"Hello, this is Crazy J, how can I help you?"

"Miss Josie?" A panicked voice asked, "This is Amber, Mr. McMahon's assistant. We have a slight problem with today's goodbye party for the Make-A-Wish kids."

"We'll what can I do to help?" Josie asked as her mind raced trying to figure out what had gone wrong. "Do you by any chance know anyone who does balloon animals in this area and could possibly be at the party by one? The guy we had randomly is sick or so he claims. We'll be willing to pay what we were going to pay plus extra for the short notice."

"First of all, Amber, breathe," The woman on the other line took a deep breath, "I've got a few people I can call. Give me ten minutes and I'll let you know what's up."

"Thank you so much, Josie. When I let Vince know the situation he told me to call you and everything will be ok."

Josie hung up and scrolled through her phone. A friend of hers used to do clowning for children's birthday parties. He loved what he did, and last she heard he was doing that and some adult themed parties as well. Everyone loved balloons it seemed.

"Hello?" a voice answered that had obvious been sleeping said.

"Yo, Freddy, it's Josie. Sorry to wake you up."

"No, girl, it's cool. What's up? Why are you awake this early?"

"You still in Miami? I have somewhat of a situation and you were the first person I thought of."

"Yup, I'm still here. It's crazy here this weekend with all the wrestling fans around."

"I know. I'm here," she laughed.

"Oh yea, isn't that man of yours a wrestler? I've heard you've been up to a lot of crazy things."

"It's a different one then the one you met. We're friends though. And what crazy things have you heard?" He went on to talk about the kicking ass, motorcycle accident, and the big name wedding. He then said some people had seen her out not drinking a few weeks back. He asked if there was anything she wanted to tell him. She laughed.

"Yes, Freddy, I'm knocked up. Not enough to show or anything. But are you available around one today to do some fun balloon animals for a bunch of Make-A-Wish kids?" She explained the situation and that she wasn't sure what they were going to pay. Without a second thought he answered.

"Yea, no problem. Tell them whatever they were going to pay the guy to donate to the charity. I'll come in full clown makeup. But I do have two problems. I need a ride, and my normal assistant is away this week."

"I'll help with both those problems. I have a car down here so I'll give ya a ride and I'll be your assistant. No clown makeup though, do you still have the sparkly butterfly face paints?" He laughed and they made a plan when she would come get him. She thanked him again and said she'd try and get them t-shirts or something they look uniformed.

Amber was so relieved when Josie called her back. When talking payment she gave Freddy's request and Amber said they'd be happy to do that. She also promised Cena shirts for each of them. Josie decided now that Corey had to work she would hook him up with a ticket for Raw, because she now had an extra.

"Everything ok?" Colt asked when she showed back up.

"Just a balloon artist emergency. I've got it covered. We have Ally right now so Corey is going to get to keep her amused on his own for a while, once those two decided to wake up. It was great talking to you though," she said giving him a hug, "I'll see you at Raw?" He nodded and she headed up to the room. Nothing had changed since she left, everyone was still snoring. She leaned down next to Corey.

"Babe," he grumbled a reply, "I have to go for a little bit. I'll meet you at the arena." When she didn't get too much of a reply she grabbed a pad and wrote him a note. She also wrote one for Ally telling her to just wake up Corey if she got up before him. She sent a quick text to Tay and Matt saying she'd meet up with everyone later, and then she headed out.

A few hours later her and Freddy were surrounded by happy laughing children. Josie pumped up the balloons and had them ready for when Freddy worked his magic. She completely understood how just knowing how he was making a difference made up for the lack of a paycheck. Knowing that these kids had a chance to have a fun normal day, and get to know other kids who had challenges like them, was amazing. A little girl had even given her and Freddy hugs thanking them for her balloon tall princess crown.

As the party was slowing down and they started to clean up Josie felt like she was being watched. The party was backstage so it only made sense her crew would start to show up. Corey and Tyler had been waiting to see what they were supposed to do that night for the show, and found their way to the party. Josie introduced them both to Freddy and he told Corey congratulations on the baby and catching her.

"No wonder he worked so hard to catch her. I saw the way you worked that balloon pump," Tyler teased. Josie made sure no children were around for giving Tyler his normal smack to the back of the head. That just made everyone laugh even more than his comment had. Luckily, Ally followed by her parents came in shortly after missing dirty comments, Tyler cursing, and added violence.

"You are not allowed to get a face tattoo, Aunt Josie," she instructed her, "Even if the butterfly is pretty and sparkly." She laughed at how serious Ally had been with her comment.

"Ok, I promise. Did you and Uncle Corey have fun today?" Ally then went on and on about what they had for breakfast and how Tyler had come too.

"You are going to be a great mom," Freddy told her as they carried his stuff out to her car.

"I hope. Close your eyes, I need to change. A tattooed chick with a possible pregnancy bump, wearing a Cena shirt would be odd." He listened and she switched to her normal black tank top. Across the chest in white #filthparade . She explained it to her friend and he laughed. "It's been in my bag all weekend just in case, so now I get a chance to surprise him."

"I've never seen you in love before, it's crazy. I'm glad you are happy, girl."

"Me too. Me too. Now let's head back inside. Trust me, you will have fun, and probably get some good laughs during this show."

They then headed inside, washed the makeup off, and went to find Ally. The three of them just in time finally got to their seats for what they knew would be an awesome time.


	191. Chapter 191

Tay and Matt headed off with Tyler and Corey to Vince's office. Corey was more nervous then excited right now. Tyler was busy trying to calm him down. Vince had talked to Matt and Tay about what was to happen. And just like Tay told Josie a few days ago. Tay was to feud with Kelly with Beth showing up a few times. Matt was to feud with Santino until the next PPV. They would team up just like they wanted to do. They waited around for Tyler and Corey to be done before heading off. Corey was back to jumping around being excited. Everyone asked him and Tyler what was going on but he wouldn't tell.

Tyler and Corey had their match first as it was for the tag titles and luck being on their side they just so happened to win the tag titles.

"Why do they get to come in and take our titles?" Tay whipped around to see Rosa with Primo and Epico standing there looking disgusted.

"What was that?" Tay asked walking up to them Matt trying to hold her back.

"Mind your own business."

"No the tag titles don't belong to you. I don't give a rat's ass if you think you are the hottest team around here. News flash they are better then you ever will be."

"We beat your little druggie husband for them."

"No he had to drop the titles to you. And he's not druggie. So shut the hell up." Corey and Tyler walked through hearing what was going on and they stepped in between Tay and the trio.

"Why don't you prove you're better then us next week on Raw." Primo and Epico just looked at each other.

"Oh so you can run your mouths but you can't prove it in the ring. Man the fuck up."

"Oh they well meet you in that ring next week and take what you think is yours. You're only holding on to for them." Rosa spoke up for them.

"Well if they are holding onto them for the likes of you, they will be holding them for quite some time." Rosa just stormed off with Primo and Epico behind her as she yelled about something or another. Tay turned around jumping on both Corey and Tyler hugging them.

"Congrats guys. Welcome to the big time." They both thanked Tay hugging her back.

"I'm safe with my title for sometime I see Sterling." Phil said walking up.

"Just for awhile. You best believe I'll be coming after you and that title."

"Not if I do first." Tyler threw into the mix.

"You all need to chill and relax. You got titles and you're not good enough yet. It's gonna take ya years and before then someone else will have the title. Like Cena over there." Tay said pointing.

"He's had it enough. I got nothing against Cena but I like seeing the underdogs come out on top." Corey said as they heard Kelly throwing a fit about not winning the title. Tay headed to gorilla getting a mic and walking out the divas title around her waist.

"Kelly shut up. You lost fair and square. You wanted the guys out there for what I don't even know why. Hell I'm sure you don't even know why." Tay looked over at Ally who was grinning. Ally was going to make sure she got paid from every guy that came out and swore well just the ones she talked to anyways. "I'm not giving you a rematch Kelly. You want a shot at my Divas title then you can get in line and work your way back up to get a shot."

"No I'll tell you how it will go Tay. I will face you tonight as that match has been made."

"Kelly you have yet to beat me so what makes you think you can now?" Kelly didn't get a chance to answer the question as Beth's music hit and she walked out.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. I was told that I got to be in the match tonight as your special guest ref. "I don't know about anyone else but me but I'm tired of listening to the two of them." Beth said dropping the mic and getting into the match. Tay handed her title over as Beth signaled for the bell.

Tay and Kelly locked up as Tay backed Kelly up into the corner. Tay hit a monkey flip sending Kelly across the ring. Kelly slowly got up. Tay went to spear Kelly but Kelly clotheslined Tay. Beth hit a backbreaker on Kelly then hit the glam slam on Tay. Beth got a mic and the divas title.

"This title will be mine. I'm coming after you Tay." Beth dropped the mic and laid the title over Tay.

Tay got backstage Matt waiting for her with Corey and Tyler. Tay smiled and walked over to them hugging Matt.

"You do know that you gotta pay Ally?"

"I know. I'm not the only that has to pay her. She's gonna nail most of the people out there. She has before so I wouldn't put it past her to do it now."

"They won't want her around if she keeps sucking their money out of them."

"They love her more then they love you two. Money is nothing; you're rich with your friends and family."

"Where did you hear the bull at?"

"Well Ty life is about having fun not about the money you have."

"Stop calling me Ty." Tay kissed Matt.

"Then stop acting like a baby. I'm gonna shower and change. You got a match tonight?"

"Nope next week when I team up with you." Tay smiled and head to the locker room.

After Raw got over with they headed to the hotel with a sleeping Ally. They would be staying until after the Smackdown tapings then they would be flying home. Since Ally was going to be missing over a week of school they were going to let her miss two weeks with the tutor stopping by when they got home to go over things Ally had missed at school and help her with all the work she would be behind with. They figured it was best to let Ally have a few days to rest from her busy and crazy wrestling vacation.


	192. Chapter 192

Freddy had a blast hanging out with Josie and Ally. WWE got at least one new fan that night. He also got a good laugh after the first match as Josie burst into tears after Corey and Tyler won the tag belts. Ally held her hand, and tried to help her calm down. Freddy explained to her it was probably her hormones all out of it with the whole baby being on the way. Of course being with how Josie normally was, and the added insanity, her emotions soon changed. She was rocking the shirt for Corey, which had him smiling even more before the match, but it seemed the cameras also noticed it as well. The second she saw herself on the screen with her mascara running, she let an "Oh so not fucking cool," slip from her lips. Ally's hand was out waiting shortly after. Josie could only imagine what Michael Cole or Jerry had been told to say about the crazy girl ringside.

Ally had fun cheering for her mom, but did she a little bit nervous about her being in the ring with Beth.

"Trust me," Josie started, "There is no one who is better for her to be in the ring with. Beth actually knows what she is doing."

"I guess," Ally said unsure.

"Have you ever heard your dad complain about the dirt sheets?" Ally nodded, "We'll trust me, if they are right, you should rather Beth. Supposedly Kharma is coming back."

"OOOO she was scary. Ok I can deal with this," Ally laughed.

After the show Freddy let Josie know he found a ride home so she didn't have to be bothered. She claimed it was no problem at all, and she owed him for coming out on such short notice. He was meeting up with some people, and was sure she would probably have some celebrating to do. He left, and Josie and Ally went off to find her parents. It was easy to find them, being the group was big enough that they were with.

Josie walked up to Corey.

"Nice belt,"

"Nice shirt," he leaned closer, "But I can wait to get it off during maybe some celebrating tonight." She gave him a kiss before turning away from him and back to the others. They turned just in time for Tyler to be handing Ally some money. He may have mouthed Holy Shit when they won, but she counted it. He was too excited to even fight it. It was money well spent.

The groups headed to their hotels, Josie and Corey saying goodbye in advance. They were planning on leaving early, and should be home way before anyone else who was going to Smack Down even with driving. Overall it had been an awesome wrestlemania week, professional wise for their friends, and practice wise for time with Ally. When they got back to their hotel room it wasn't long before packing was interrupted when Corey decided to tackle Josie to the bed. After some celebrating they moved the celebration to the shower, and then finally packed.

Josie woke up first the next morning. First thing she noticed was Corey wasn't wrapped around her like he normally was, but flat on his back. One arm was wrapped around her, but when she lifted her head, she saw his other arm was holding something else. She had no clue how she was able to hold her laughter, but cuddled up on his other side was the tag team belt. She slipped out of the bed without waking him and took a picture. He only helped when after she took it, he turned cuddling just the belt alone, his hand spread across the center. She took another few shots and sent a picture to his mother figuring she would get a kick out of it, and figured she'd save it as black mail.

Corey woke up a short time after, trying to play it cool with what he woke up holding. They packed the bags and went to get their car to head home. To their surprise there were still fans waiting outside to hotel hoping to get a glimpse of a super star. When normally they could walk by unnoticed, the belt hanging over Corey's shoulder definitely grabbed attention. There were autograph request and congratulations. Josie stood back watching and laughing. A chick walked over to where Josie was observing.

"You were in Evan's and Tay's wedding party right?" she asked. She had looked bored before spotting Josie, so Josie guessed she had been dragged there with friends. She smiled and told the girl she was correct. They talked about the wedding a little bit, and Josie admitted she planned it. She asked Josie where she got the idea for the aquarium and she admitted it was all Tay and Matt and he was really excited to have penguins at the wedding. Finally Corey took pictures and let the fans know to youtube some FCW stuff, and they were finally able to head out.

"That was fun wasn't it?" she asked him. Corey just smiled taking it all in. People knew him from the Indys, but this was definitely exciting at this level. Being how giddy he was Josie figured it was safer for her to drive. They ended up making even better time with her driving. When they got home, they stopped by Mrs. C's to show her the belt. She was excited to see how successful all her neighbors were that weekend. The only problem they had was when Ink saw it she ran and hid. They decided to put in above the fireplace. As much out of the way it was, Ink still kept an eye on it incase it decided to attack her.

They spent the rest of their time alone working on the baby room. And it ended up Wednesday morning the baby decided to let them know his or her opinion on their stressful busy week, and working on its room. Josie woke up wrapped in Corey's arms as usual. Something felt weird though. She tried to think about what they had for dinner the night before, but she didn't think it explained the weird feeling in her stomach. It was a butterfly sensation that almost felt like tumbling. When she put her hand against it she didn't feel it as strong. She had read some baby books, so thought back to what it could be. She let a sigh of relief realizing it was normal. Her sigh had pulled Corey out of his sleep.

"Everything ok, babe?"

"The kid has decided to make their presents known and his spinning around. That means it's only a little bit longer before it's going totry and kick me."

"Our kid just wanted to make sure you remember them with our exciting weekend," he sleepy laughed. He put his hand on heir stomach, and felt a little bit of movement. "God, I love you." She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Love you too."

The rest of the day once they got up Josie was more aware of the baby. She wondered if she had been too busy to realize it had been there. She had noticed the slight weight gain, but this was the first thing to really point out it was real other than the morning sickness. She decided for the baby's sake, she would take that as a sign that maybe she should relax. The family might or would be back soon, so they decided to go use their pool. Josie put on her bathing suit and now her bump seemed more visible than it had the day before. Corey kissed it seeing her on the verge of freaking out, took her hand, and they went to chill.

They were floating around on chairs in the pool when Mike and Tyler walked into the backyard. Tyler still carrying his tag belt over his shoulder. They just shook their heads, but laughed.

"Dude, where's your belt?" Tyler asked.

"Safe in my house. You know our group has issues with shoving each other in the pool."

"Good point. I'll go put my with yours."

"Be careful," Josie warned, "Ink isn't a fan of them. She's afraid of one, having two in the house, she could freak out."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Josie just shook her head and smiled. She rested her head back and closed her eyes, just feeling the baby spin. She felt good. Maybe this relaxing thing wasn't as bad as she thought.


	193. Chapter 193

Tay, Matt and Ally stayed to watch Smackdown from the back. Ally was really excited to see that Punk was walking around backstage. Who just so happened to walk over to them as he messed Ally's hair up. But Ally didn't care as it was Cm Punk that did it.

"Hey munchkin." Punk smiled down at Ally and in return Ally smiled back brightly. "Where are the two goons at?"

"They headed home."

"Oh so they think they are too good for Smackdown?"

"That you'd have to take up with the two of them."

"Mr. Punk?" Ally asked as she twirled from side to side batting her little eye lashes. Punk raised an eyebrow being called Mr. Punk but for Ally he would let it slide. He smiled and kneeled down to her level.

"Yes Miss. Ally?"

"Can you come over Saturday for our little back yard party?" Matt tired to tell her that Punk couldn't make it as he didn't live down here. But Punk was having none of it.

"Tell ya what I'll be at your house Friday afternoon and we can pig out on chips and pizza and watch Smackdown together. I have nothing better to do this weekend." Ally smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back. They tried to tell Punk that he didn't have to do that and Punk told him it was nonsense and he would be more then happy to do it. Ally convinced him to stay at their house over the weekend. They weren't going to have much room for anyone else since Mike and Colt were both staying there. Well that's if Colt's allergies didn't get to bad other wise he would be camping out back. "I gotta get out there for match, but I will see you in a few days."

"Promise?" Ally asked holding her pinkie up.

"I promise." Punk told her hooking his pinkie with hers. Ally was all smiles the rest of the night. They were sitting in catering as Ally was hungry and wanted some chips and stuff when Tyson and Justin walked in. Ally filled them in on the bbq party and they both agreed to come. Tyson said he would also bring along Nattie. Ally soon turned her attention to Justin.

"You do that flippy thing that's something like my dad's don't you?" All asked all serious. Justin nodded telling her that it was called a 450 splash. And that when he jumped he did a front flip where as when her dad jumped he did a back flip. Ally nodded understanding what Justin had told her. "My mom told me you're not from here." Justin told her he wasn't and Ally wanted to know where. Justin pulled out his phone and showed her where Cape Town, South Africa was at and showed how far away it was. "Do you miss being home?"

"Yea sometimes I do. There's nothing like home." Ally looked down.

"I miss being home too." Tay and Matt turned their full attention to Ally. "I love my new home with my mom and dad. But I miss my old room and my birth parents." Ally sniffled as a stray tear fell. Matt picked her up holding onto her tightly. He knew right along with Tay that she would always love and miss her birth parents more then them sometimes and they were ok with it. Tay may not have been in the same place with her birth parents but there was a time when they were a real family not that she could remember any of it if it wasn't for Jason. Tay stilled the loved her birth parents they did give her life and that was the best thing they could've ever did for her.

"Ally I know how you feel." Justin told her. Ally sniffled once more looking at Justin. She asked him how he knew what it was like. Justin filled her in on the fact that he had lost his dad. He told her that he was older then she was but it still hurt the same and that he still missed his dad. Ally asked if it was ok if she hung out with Justin for awhile. Tay and Matt told her it was up to Justin. Justin said it was ok and they set off in search of a place to talk about family and what not. Tay knew it was better for Ally to get advice from Justin then her as she wasn't all that close with her birth parents to start off with after everything that has happened with them.

They got home early Wednesday morning to find a few tents in the backyard. Ally wanted to see who all was in the backyard but she had to go upstairs and take care of her bunny and put her stuff away. Matt took their stuff upstairs as Tay walked outside surprised to see Tyler crawling out of a tent.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler jumped a little.

"For fucks sake don't scare a person like that Taylor."

"Then don't be sleeping in my backyard, and once again why are you?"

"Well Paige's family is in town and it was easier to stay away from there."

"Awe you're scared of her family are you?"

"Nah it's nothing like that." Tay looked at him wanting to know what it was then. "Ok maybe it's like that. I would've stay in the house but I figured if I did you guys wouldn't be happy about that."

"You're more then welcome to stay in the house but now I think you gotta camp out here with Ally for a few nights since she wants to camp out here with you and Colt over there." Tyler said that was fine and they would have a camp fire and everything. Make it seem like they really were camping out in the woods even if it was just the backyard.

Colt dug out the shirts he had brought for Ally and took them up to her.

"I was told that you wanted a few of my shirts." Colt told her standing in the door away. Ally smiled and hugged him. She asked if they were the same ones that Punk has wore on Raw. Colt told her they were and a few different ones. Ally took them and put them away telling Colt thank you. Colt told her it was nothing and that she was welcome.

Just like Tay said they were camping outside the next few nights. But none of them really minded much about it. The only time they had to take a break from camping was when Ally's tutor showed up. Ally wasn't happy that she had to go learn well everyone else had to have fun. But Tyler and Corey took off to go work out for the FCW show that night. Colt and Matt sat around and talked well Mike went over to talk to Josie about something or another and Tay went over to Mrs. C to talk to her.

"Congrats on keeping the title." Tay smiled and told her thanks. "I'll have to go over and see Matt. Normally he comes over here but now he has a lot more on his plate."

"You can come over Saturday as we are having our little bbq party. Ally invited some others to join us. It's kinda like a little party for Tyler and Corey long with Matt as well for getting titles."

"Same for you Tay. You kept your title so the party should be for you too." Tay smiled. "But I would love to come over and then I can get a picture of all you together. Then I prove a few of my kids wrong as they don't believe that I know you guys." Tay laughed and told her that they would love nothing better to do then get a picture for her so can prove her kids wrong.

"I was also wondering if you could help me with a baby shower for Josie. I'm busy most the time now that Vince went and changed things around. Josie is always around my house so I can't really hide things over there so if it was ok with you."

"Of course I'll help and you can have it here. I wouldn't mind one bit." Mrs. C told Tay cutting her off. Tay smiled and told her thank you. Mrs. C told her it was her pleasure to help out and that she was welcome. They sat around and planned everything out. Tay went to give her money to buy the stuff but Mrs. C waved it off and told her that she had it all covered. Tay asked if she was sure and that if she ever needs the money for anything she got for the baby shower to let her know. Mrs. C told her that she had more then plenty to spend on everything. They said their good byes as Tay headed home.

FCW was a blast as Corey and Tyler wore the belts out to the ring for their matches. The only thing that really changed this time around is they didn't stand around after the show and talk. Once the show ended they all ended home. Well everyone but Tyler as he headed back to Matt and Tay's for another night of camping in the yard.

Just like promised Punk showed up Friday afternoon with bags of junk food.

"I thought I was going to be staying in the house not camping outside." Punk said walking out. Ally ran up to him.

"It's a lot of fun; you'll like it I promise." Ally told him taking his hand and leading him over to the empty spot by her.

"Alright it you say so Ally." Punk said sitting down. Punk said hey to everyone and they got back into some story Tyler was telling of Matt when they first became friends.


	194. Chapter 194

Josie and Corey were looking out the back window Saturday morning while they were drinking their coffees.

"Do you think they actually all stayed in the yard over night?" Josie asked Corey.

"We'll with Colt's cat allergies, he probably is. You know how evil Pip is, if he was in the house he'd wake up with Pip sleeping on his chest."

"They are just lucky we had none of the random Florida thunderstorms last night," she laughed, "Guess I should go over and see if Tay needs any help with feeding her backyard army. Even though you are the chef so I should send you over." She leaned over the kitchen island to give him a kiss. She knew he had been planning a quick morning work out in his man cave, so she made sure Ink had water and then headed over.

Josie crossed over the backyard and through the friendship gate. She waved at Mrs. C who also was looking out her back window laughing at the campers. She knocked on the sliding glass door before letting herself into Matt and Tay's house. She found Mike and Tay in the kitchen staring at the refrigerator trying to guess what they could cook.

"Do you need me to check my fridge to feed the tent city that has sprung up in the yard? Who is out there anyway?" Both Mike and Tay jumped, because they had been so focused hadn't heard her knock or even walk in.

"Damn, you just gave me a heart attack," Mike said grabbing his chest dramatically.

"Just consider us even from when you scared me with your random visit yesterday," she teased.

Tay pulled out some eggs and told Josie that in the yard was Ally, Tyler, Punk, Colt, and her husband. Mike had been out there too, but he was captured into helping when he had come inside to use the restroom. Josie laughed at how weird a quiet house must've been. She questioned Matt camping out though.

"Even though he trust his friends, he's still nervous with Ally around boys already," Mike giggled.

"Oh the teenage years are going to be very entertaining," Josie laughed grabbing some bread out of the bread box. "I'm sorry, but I'm semi hoping Ally is right and this is a boy. I think boys are less scary than little girls."

"When do you or are you going to find out?" Mike asked.

"I think just because of how into doing the room Corey is, we might find out. I also want to see if Ally is right. I know Corey wants to be there, so I might have to figure out his new schedule and change the appointment."

"We'll unlike them," Mike stated pointing to Tay and the tents, "I'll be floating around if you need any help."

"Aw thanks, Mike. Very brave of you." Before he could ask why or take back his comment, the girls went on to another topic and started to make some French Toast and other random breakfast food. Before long they had a ton of food in the warming tray. They then brought everything out the patio table.

"I wish I had a mega phone," Josie commented as the three looked over at the tents. "Attention, Campers, breakfast is served so get your butts up to get something to eat before I force ya'll to help with setting up for the barbeque." A group groan came from each of the tents. Josie threatened to spray the tents with a hose, or send the attack cats in and that got everyone moving. Punk, Ally, and Matt came out of one tent. Colt had been sharing with Mike. And last was Tyler who had his own tent. The group all stumbled into the sunlight, but perked up when they saw the food. A short time later Corey wandered over and they were able to start the pre bbq party.

The campers all seemed to have a good time spending the night in the yard. It sounded like it wasn't a first for some of the indy travelers. By the time half of the WWE roster Ally had invited showed up, everything was in full swing. Josie found herself chilling under an umbrella drinking a water next to Punk. She thanked him for being so nice to Ally, and gave him the official title of her body guard when summer hit and she wouldn't be able to travel anymore. They compared tattoos and Josie complained that the whole pregnancy wasn't helping with her tattoo itch. Mrs. C then wandered over and compared her little tattoos to theirs, and Punk told her she was a hip lady which made her day. She then asked if he had his belt. He did, so he was informed he would be joining her picture for her kids that she had cool neighbors. As she tried to collect the others he went to get the belt.

"Being nice to kids and old ladies, if only the dirt sheets knew that," Colt teased. After Corey returned with his tag team belt, the group lined up around her and they got a couple shots. Josie excused herself with the memory card and went to print out some copies for her on her work printer. While there, she edited it a little bit, and sent it to twitter as well. Then she was finally able go back and enjoy the party. The party went late, and only ended because someone finally checked the time and freaked realizing they hadn't packed for hitting the road again the next day. Everyone said goodbye and the campers decided to head back to their tents.

Josie and Corey walked back, and her mind started racing. She had really been spoiled in this relationship. She handled Matt being away on the road no problem, but that was before. Matt never had a belt, major responsibilities, and most importantly she wasn't damn pregnant. She wasn't sure if it was that messing with her emotions or what, but part of her wanted to act like a little kid and demand he didn't leave her. He wanted her to come with, but she knew soon she wouldn't be able to, and she had to get adjusted to it. She acted like it was no big deal as she laid on their bed with the kitten watching him pack. Ink was a little unsure, but once she noticed only one suitcase, she was fine as well.

Finally the packing was done and they climbed into bed to cuddle. When Corey got up in the morning Josie was so not awake yet. He kissed her goodbye, and the kitten climbed up the bed to take his spot. He reminded her to enjoy the quiet and relax. She mumbled a reply and Corey left to go collect his tag partner and head out.

Josie stumbled out of bed eventually to feed Ink. She just felt sad knowing everyone was gone. We'll there was still a tent up in the backyard which she guessed was Mike and Colt. Her theory turned out to be right when they climbed out a little while later. They looked confused but both ended up heading towards her house.

"Do you have food?" Mike asked as he let them in. Josie shook her head and smiled. For the time playing home maker she had a nice distraction. Luckily for Colt, Ink wasn't quite so sure of him and ran away to hide. The two guys were like watching a comedy show. After eating and chilling for a bit, the boys left, Mike brining Colt to the airport. But they only left once they gave her huge hugs. She didn't let her anxiousness show, but they both had an idea of it. Mike told her he'd be over for dinner and they'd order a pizza or something before he left. Once they were gone, Ink reappeared to take over watching Josie duty. Ink rubbed her head against Josie's stomach knowingly.

"Are you excited about the baby?" she asked the kitten. The kitten who was sometimes nervous of the littlest things looked up at her and meowed, before cuddling deeper into her lap. She through some trash on the television and relaxed. She'd be fine.

"Baby," she said while rubbing her stomach, "I'm not sure how long daddy is going to be working this schedule. But we need to make a deal. You can not be born on a Sunday through Tuesday afternoon ok. That can't be too hard. You have four days out of the week, ok? Or at least wait until your grandma get's here." She felt the butterfly feeling. She guessed that meant the baby would try. She just shook her head, and put her phone beside her. She knew Corey would be checking in soon, and then maybe she'd work on her portfolio. She was happy for her friends and their success, but it got really lonely without them. At one time in her life she would've called depending on others and missing people a bad thing, but now she was happy to have them and knew each person had changed her for the better. And because of that she was more prepared then she ever could be for the baby.


	195. Chapter 195

Ally was with Phil as Tyler and Corey were off working on there match. Tay was in the ring with Matt as they were going over their tag match with Kelly and Santino. Kelly was doing an arm drag to Tay when she landed on her shoulder and felt the same pain in it she had before when she injured the same shoulder. Tay laid on the mat holding her shoulder kicking her feet as the pain got worse for her. Matt rushed over to her.

"You ok baby?" Tay glared at him.

"What makes you think I'm ok? I'm lying on the mat in pain holding my damn shoulder I separated before that I can't fucking move and you ask if I'm ok. Well no I'm not ok I'm fucking peachy keen here." Tay snapped at him. Matt sighed but let everything Tay said go. He helped Tay up and out of the ring taking her to the trainer's room. Matt was happy that Ally was off somewhere with Phil right now so Ally wouldn't be worried about Tay as well. Tay sat on the little table that was in the room as the trainer looked her shoulder over.

"As far as I can tell you separated it again and I really think this time it's going to be harder to come back from. I think this time you will need surgery and then see what happens from there." Tay sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" Tay asked hoping he wasn't right. She didn't want to be out of wrestling right now. She finally got to team with Matt and get the Diva's title back and Vince wanted her to stick around for a while longer. She wanted to blame Kelly for doing the move wrong but she couldn't as she landed wrong and the only one at fault was herself.

"I'm not 100 percent sure. I suggest you head to the hospital and get an x-ray done." Tay sighed as she turned to Matt.

"I'll talk to Vince for you, I'm sure someone around here will take you to the hospital."

"Don't let Ally know what's wrong until I get back here." Matt agreed as they walked out of the trainer's room. They found Justin and TJ first and explained to them what was going on. Justin agreed to take Tay to the hospital as he didn't have a match to worry about anyways. Tay sat in the car the whole way to the hospital looking out the window.

Matt talked to Vince about everything. Vince told Matt once Tay gets back to the arena to have her find him. Matt told him that he would. He was also told that the tag match would now be a singles match with Kelly ringside and if Tay was ok she would be ringside as well.

Tay sat in the in the doctors office waiting for the final results as they took the x-ray. The doctor walked in with the x-ray and pinned it up. He showed Tay what was going on and explained what tendons were damaged.

"Taylor I'm sorry but the separation is too bad. The only thing we can do is surgery."

"I can't let it heal on its own?" Tay really didn't want to go through with the surgery if there was another way around it.

"It won't heal on its own, there's too much damage already done. Talk to your doctor once you return home and he will go over what surgery option is best for you. Ice it when you have to and keep this sling on." He handed Tay a slip of paper. "Here's a prescription for some pain killers you can get at your pharmacy here." Tay put the ugly black sling on and walked out. She wasn't happy about it and Justin didn't ask question just followed behind her as she got her pain killers.

Tay filled Justin in on what was going on, on the way back to the arena. Justin felt bad for her but told her that she would over come this and be back in the ring in no time. Tay smiled and told him thanks for everything and went in search of Matt. Tay found him sitting in the locker room with Corey, Tyler, and Ally who was sitting on Punk's lap along with Kofi. Ally looked up at Tay ready to cry. She rushed over to her mom hugging her tight.

"How bad is it?" Matt asked as Tay and Ally sat down by Matt.

"It's bad enough to need surgery. I'll know more about my recovery time when I see my doctor in a few days."

"Tay I feel bad for you. The last time you were on top you got kicked off your high horse and now you're back on top and you get kicked off again. You just don't have the best of luck." Kofi joked.

"Real funny Kofi." Tay told him as she sent a glare his way. "I think this is the first time it wasn't Tyler that said the wrong thing."

"Injury's suck and it's not a joking matter, I got nothing to say except sorry Tay." Tay told him thanks. Matt told her about the match and that she had to talk to Vince. Tay kissed Matt and headed off to see Vince.

Tay filled Vince in on what was going on. Vince sighed and rubbed his face.

"We can have it seem like Khrama took you out and start that feud when you come back."

"I would much rather go out there tell everyone what's going on and hand the title over. I'm gonna have time well I'm away to think about everything and with out starting a feud before I leave because of this injury I just see the good it would do for everyone." Vince agreed to that and they figured out when they would have Tay announce it to the world.

Corey and Tyler and a quick little match where they won earlier in the night. Ally was sitting with Corey and Tyler getting ready to watch Matt's match. Tay walked out to the ring with Matt her arm in a sling. Matt's match with Santino was a quick one with Matt winning the match. Kelly didn't try anything she was already afraid that if she did try that Josie would come after her for hurting Tay even more then Tay already was.

Tay got a mic and got into the ring. Tay looked the Diva's butterfly title over before looking around at the crowd. She was going to miss coming out here every week. She was going to take it all in one last time.

"This isn't some fake ploy like most of you think it is. Just like the last time I was injured I separated my shoulder and it's not some quick fix this time around. I'm sorry if I let any of you down but I have no choice but to hand over my title. And I can tell you now that well I'm out I'm going to be thinking about what else I want out of life and if I still have a place for wrestling. Wrestling is always going to be apart of me, I just gotta see if it's time for me to move on. I will keep everyone updated on what's going on, but I won't have an answer on whether or not I'll be back in this ring. Thank you to everyone that has been there for me and with me on this crazy ride I called my dream. You guys are the best and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. For everyone else that boos me and hates me, thank you for pushing me even harder to prove you wrong. I love all of you, thank you all for everything." Tay dropped her mic wiped the few tears and walked to the back as the fans chanted her name if they weren't in shock about it. Tay got to the back kissed the divas title and handed it over. Matt was right there wrapping her in a hug careful not to hurt her arm.

"It's going to be ok Tay." Matt told her as he gently rubbed her back. Ally showed up and she joined into the hug. Tay took a deep breath and told them she was ok and ready to go.

Since they weren't needed to be around for Smackdown they headed to the airport with Corey and Tyler and went home. Tay hated that the next time they went on the road she wouldn't be going with them. But at least she had Josie right next door so that would be easier this time around. Even if things seemed to be bad at least she would have more time to plan Josie's baby shower once they found out the sex of the baby. The jealousy Tay had over Josie being pregnant was now gone and now she was just happy and excited for her. Tay knew that Josie and Corey would be the perfect parents and she couldn't wait to meet the little bundle of joy that they were lucky enough to be graced with.


	196. Chapter 196

Josie didn't mind Mike's "baby-sitting" or well Josie-sitting because she was pretty sure he was put up to. Then again, she could see Mike taking it into his own hands to keep an eye on her and everything. Or he could've just been really really bored. She eventually got out of him that his girlfriend was out of town, but she knew he could've found other things to manage his time. The Korklan boys were good guys, and she made a note to send an email to his mother to let her know. She laughed to herself which got a weird look from him but then he went back to petting Pip who he had brought over.

They really hadn't done anything exciting while everyone was gone. They had pizza as he promised and just caught up on some movies on Netflix. Both were excited to see Raw on Monday with all of their friends, and each had a kitten on their laps to watch too. Corey and Tyler had another excellent match. They were obviously trying to show Vince he should keep them on the main rooster. A little later they showed Tay and Matt getting ready to go to the ring.

"Something is wrong," they both said together. The shot had been close up on their faces, but they were each able to catch a glimpse of the sling. They both would've just pushed it off as a story line thing, but they could read those twos faces of their friends' better than most. Mike's hand went to Josie's back and rubbed it to try and calm her down, while trying to remind her about the baby. The commercials ended and they came back to Tay and Matt in the ring.

Tay told the crowd about her injury and how she didn't know what was next for her. When she handed off the microphone the two in the living room let everything sink in, before out of no where Josie's arm went flying to the side almost hitting Mike in the stomach.

"Would it kill them to ever break the fucking kayfabe and give us a heads up on everything? That would've been fucking nice. I'm going to kill them all. You get their house and Tyler's tent."

"Why is Tyler dying too?" he asked trying to keep his composure, but he was highly amused.

"Because you know they had an idea and could've given us a heads up."

"What about your baby daddy?"

"Oh he'll get what's coming to him."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. But when you are pregnant you are horny as hell, so I still need him around. I'll be like the praying mantis, use him then rip his head off. UGH. I'm going to kill them."

"Josie, breath. Remember the baby. I know you are mad, I am too. I don't like feeling like they left us out. But breathe. I know it's just those hormone thingys going all crazy. Put your head between you legs." Josie knew she was overreacting a bit so she listened and went to try. However, when she leaned forward, she didn't go that far. Her growing baby bump got in the way. Her anger disappeared as quickly as it hit, but the tears built in her eyes.

"Mike, honey, I think you should go home."

"What why? Raw isn't over."

"Because the emotions are all over the place…and I'm looking like an idiot."

"Jos, it's no problem. I don't mind. I was filled in on all this stuff. It's ok. And I don't blame you for being mad or anything."

"Mike, you really should go."

"But why?"

"Because I'm fat," and then she burst into tears. Mike was ok with almost being beaten, but like any man, a girl crying scared the hell out of him. Being Mike didn't know what to do, the cats who had run by the tv when Matt and Tay were on, both jumped up on the couch to check on her. Mike tried to speak but nothing came out. So he got up for a second to find tissues. He tried texting people for advice but no one was answering. So he did the next thing he could think of after passing off the tissues and went to the kitchen. He found vanilla ice cream and pickles. He sliced the pickles and put them onto the ice cream trying not to gross himself out. He then walked into the living room.

"Josie, you aren't fat. You are pregnant. And if you gain any weight, it's just the lucky baby growing inside. And in August you are going to welcome an amazing kid into the world. And all these crazy emotions will be completely worth it. Ok? You are going to be such a fun mom, and you got a great guy who is just as excited. With everything you and we all have been through, it's going to be exciting and something you guys both deserve." She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Thanks for dealing with me, Mike. What is that?" she said looking at the weird sundae he had created.

"We'll I've read pregnant women like weird combinations of food, and I remember hearing they love pickles on everything."

"Mike, that's so sweet. Thank you. You are an awesome friend. It's just I mean last time Tay got hurt I knew about it before we were even friends and all. Ok now that we've gotten past my breakdown, let's figure out something to cheer her up. When are they getting home?" Most of the group was leaving sometime in the morning so they had to get to work quick. Josie pulled some strings that shocked Mike, and got in touch with someone who worked a party store. It may have been 11 at night, but the guy owed her a favor and ended up being a wrestling fan. It was only a little after midnight, when they were filling Tay and Matt's living room with balloons. It was mix of regular small balloons and girly ones as well. She figured Tay would be bummed so maybe the thought of more girls nights would lighten her spirits. She had some big mylar ones of ponies, lipstick, butterflies, flowers, and anything random. They laughed trying to imagine what Matt's reaction would be. Josie gave Mike one more hug thanking him for dealing with her. She left him and Pip and headed back to her own house. She laughed seeing they had left the ice cream on the table. Ink was looking at it, but even she wasn't brave enough to try Mike's creation. She cleaned up, scooped up her kitten, and they headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Corey ended up getting home a lot earlier than Josie was expecting. If she had known he was going to switch his flight she would've gotten herself moving and picked him up from the airport. They had a baby doctor's appointment and he was giddy and unable to hide his excitement. Today they were going to give in and find the sex of their baby. He had climbed into bed with her asking if she was ok. Mike had texted him for help, but he was unable to answer at the time. She explained how Mike did well, and was braver than she ever expected him to be. They cuddled a little longer before it was time to get ready for the appointment.

Josie was up on the table as the doctor got the gel ready. Corey's excitement had crashed and now he looked a little bit nervous. She reached for his hand mostly for him than herself. The doctor got the screen ready on focused on their kid. They had explained originally they wanted a surprise but figured for the room and being prepared they wanted to know. Plus, they were both interested in seeing if Ally was right or not.

"Congratulations, Mom & Dad, you are having a very healthy little boy." Josie wasn't sure if Tay was home, but she was still on the table, and sending a text to her to let Ally know she was right and now 1 for 1 on baby predictions. They went over a few more things with the doctor, and he said not to be concerned if all of a sudden out of nowhere the baby started kicking. Josie laughed saying she was screwed and wouldn't miss it with his daddy being a wrestler. She saw Corey's brain spinning probably with ideas for the room and maybe even names.

"We can not name the baby after a super hero, but I'll think about Danger as a middle name," she laughed as they got into the car, "I love you," she said leaning over the seat.

"Love you more," he said kissing her. They then started up the car to head home. Corey ended up swinging by a Babys-R-Us for ideas though first. Then they got home and were able to relax, call his mother, and plan out what was next before he went back on the road again.


	197. Chapter 197

Tay couldn't help but giggle when she heard Matt groan when they walked through the door with all the balloons every where. It did make Tay smile a real smile in the last few hours.

"What the hell would she do such a thing like this?" Matt asked no one but himself as he went through popping a few of them. Ally giggled following behind him as she would pop one when Matt did. They had made a game out of it as they went. The bigger shaped ones they left be.

"Stop right there you two." Tay yelled at them. They both turned to look at Tay wanting to know what was up. Tay gathered two groups of balloons up. "Ally sweetie this group of balloons is for your birth mommy up in heaven." She told her handing the balloons over. Ally smiled and run out to the back letting the balloons go and watching them go up to heaven for her mommy. Tay handed over the next group as Ally let them go watching as they floated up to heaven for her daddy. Ally hugged her mom thanking her and went to play in her room. Matt smiled at her when they headed back in.

"That was sweet of you baby." Tay smiled hugging Matt slightly.

"I thought she would like it. Shows her we care about her and her real family." Tay felt her phone go off and looked at the text. A smile crossing her face. Matt asked what was going on and Tay filled him in on the fact Josie was having a little boy. Tay kissed Matt and headed upstairs to fill Ally in on what Josie was having. "Ally sweetie?" Tay asked knocking on the door then walked into the room. Ally looked up asking what was going on. Tay told her that she was right that Josie was having a boy. Ally jumped up and down and was more then excited about it. Tay left Ally to it and headed downstairs.

"You should call your doctor." Tay sighed and mumbled under breath that she didn't want to. "Taylor Korklan if you don't call him I will."

"I like it when you call me that." Tay smirked sitting on his lap.

"Tay we can't for a few reasons and stop trying to distract me." Matt told her handing over the phone. Tay sighed and slid off Matt's lap and dialed the number. It wasn't long and Tay was hanging up for them the doctor's office.

"Tomorrow at 10 is the earliest they can do it." Tay told him.

"I think it would be best if we kept Ally home from school. No need to have her going just for her to be worried all day long. She wouldn't get anything done anyways." Tay agreed with Matt on that one. Matt was going to go over and ask Josie and Corey if they would watch Ally tomorrow and he was going to personally thank Josie for the balloons in his house. He was opening the back door when the two in question were headed over to their house. Matt let them in.

"How's the shoulder feeling?" Corey asked as they sat down. "And what the heck happened in here?" Corey asked looking around trying not to laugh.

"It hurts but it's not the end of the world." Tay told him. Before Tay could explain about the balloons, Matt cut her off.

"Your baby momma broke into our house last night and thought that this would be a freaking awesome idea." Matt said his voice full of sarcasm. Josie was on the verge of laugher or crying.

"I think it was very sweet of her Matthew. It was to cheer me up. I don't care if you don't like it. I did and that's what matters." Tay told him. That made everyone burst out in laughter well except Matt. Matt just sighed knowing he couldn't win this battle.

"So how did you hurt your arm?" Josie asked still slightly annoyed with the fact she wasn't told.

"I was in the ring practicing with Kelly, Santino and Matt. Kelly did a move and I landed wrong. My fault. I know I should've called you but my head really was all over the place that night and I figured Matt or someone would've called Mike or Corey would've at least called you. I know it wasn't up to them but I was more worried on what was really wrong and what I was going to do and say out there."

Matt and Corey both felt like they had to explain on why they didn't call. Matt said that he was worried about Tay and that his mind was on her and nothing else. Corey explained that it wasn't his news to tell and he just wanted to stay focused on his match and prove that Vince made the right choice in having him and Tyler on the main roster. With Tyler's name being brought up Corey and Josie wanted to know where he was at. Matt explained that Paige was there at the airport waiting for him now that her family was gone and it was safe for him to go home again.

Tay leaned back on the couch in her own little world looking down at her arm.

"So are you really going to give up wrestling?" Josie asked bring her out of her thoughts. Tay looked around to see that Corey and Matt weren't even in the house. They saw a very hyper Ally run past them and head out the door. Tay just smiled but it soon faded.

"I'm not really sure. I'm hoping to figure that out well I'm out. I know I'm gonna love being home with Ally. But she only has a few more months and then she will be out of school for the summer and want to travel with Matt. I'm looking forward to having more girl days with you, but I'm still gonna miss being in the ring. I guess only time will tell. I go in tomorrow for surgery so that will be out of the way and then I just have to work on coming back from it." Ally bounced back into the living room.

"Auntie Josie, Uncle Corey told me to ask you if I can stay with you tomorrow instead of going to school. Daddy said it's ok and that I'm not going to school tomorrow." Josie told her that was fine. Ally smiled hugging her and went back outside.

"What's going on there?"

"We feel it would be better if Ally didn't go to school tomorrow and stay home so she wouldn't be worrying all day about me and what was going on. Easier for everyone involved. And I think you won't have to worry to much as she is stuck to Corey's side for some reason." Everyone had walked back in.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Well I wasn't until you asked Corey." Tay told him chewing on her lip. Matt told her that it was going to be ok and that she had the best doctor in town. Tay knew he was right but she was still worried. Shortly after that Josie and Corey headed home and Matt tossed Ally over his shoulder and carried her up to bed with her giggling all the way up. Pip knew something was up and he curled up and slept by Tay all night long. The only way Tay was comfortable enough to sleep was when she was half laying on top of Matt. Matt wasn't all the comfortable with it but he wasn't going to tell Tay she couldn't sleep like that. If Tay was happy then he would just suck it up and be happy.

Matt got up and got Ally up and got her over to Josie and Corey. Josie was the one to answer the door as Corey was still out cold. Ally yawned and curled up on the couch and quickly fell asleep. Matt told Josie thanks and went back through the yard to see if Tay was ready to go.

Tay took a deep breath as her doctor was explaining everything to her. The surgery is some form of Modified Weaver-Dunn procedure, which involves cutting off the end of the clavicle portion, partially sacrificing the coracoacromial ligament and suturing the displaced acromial end to the lateral aspect of the clavicle for stabilization, and then often some form of additional support is introduced to replace the coracoclavicular ligament(s). Variations of this support includes grafting of tendons from the leg. Other surgeries have used a Rockwood screw that is inserted initially and then removed after 12 weeks. Physical therapy is always recommended after surgery, and most patients get flexibility back, although possibly somewhat limited. They were going to use the Rockwood screw instead of grafting tendons form the leg.

Matt kissed her as they wheeled Tay down for the surgery. They had sedated her. Matt was beginning to pace around the waiting room with each passing minute. He hated that he couldn't be in the room with her but he understood why he couldn't. Matt made a few trips to the hospital and got a bouquet of wild roses and a little get better soon bear and a few balloons. Not that they needed more balloons in there house right now but he had to focus on making Tay happy when she woke up from the surgery.

Matt was soon told that Tay was out of surgery but she was still out of it but he could go sit with her until she woke up and was ready to go home. Matt smiled partially running up to the room she was in. He put the stuff he got her down and kissed her forehead. He sat down by her and held her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

A few minutes later Tay was awake and sitting up. She had a sling on and she was waiting for her doctor to come into the room with the papers for her to sign so she could go home.

He walked in telling her what would happen after having surgery, she would be wearing a sling to support and protect her shoulder for a few days. For the first couple physical therapy visits, the treatment will focus on controlling the pain and swelling. Type of treatment can include, ice and electrical stimulation, massage, or other hand on treatment to help ease the pain and muscle spasm.

After about four weeks range of motion exercises can be exercises are done which the shoulder joint is moved but the muscles stay relaxed. After about six to eight weeks active therapy is started. Such exercises can include isometric strengthening which works the muscles without straining the healing of the joint. After about three months, more active strengthening will be incorporated which focus on improving the strength and control of the rotator cuff muscles and the muscles around the shoulder blade. The exercises that the therapist gives the patient to be done at home should be done to be able to get a better recovery in the long run.

He handed the papers over and Tay signed on the dotted line. A nurse brought in a wheel chair for her. Matt helped her into the wheel chair then got the stuff he bought for her. The nurse pushed Tay down to the front doors and Matt brought the car around for her. He helped Tay into the car and drove home. Once at home he helped Tay into the house. Tay smiled loving the treatment she was getting, even though she was capable of doing most everything on her own.


	198. Chapter 198

Josie smiled at Ally sleeping on the couch. She guessed she had probably been up late knowing she didn't have school and maybe a little bit nervous about her mom getting surgery. It made her happy that Ally was comfortable enough in their house even with everything going on. Being how organized she was she had created a plan and ideas to keep Ally entertained and distracted throughout the day. She figured when Corey woke up he'd want to work on the baby room, and he was going to have a little helper for now. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over Ally. Just then a suspicious Ink who had been sleeping upstairs with Corey crept her way down the stairs. She seemed excited to see Ally in the house, and showed that by jumping up on the couch and snuggling behind Ally's knees on the blanket.

While they slept Josie kept herself busy setting up the baby room for them. She had bought Ally some throw away clothes so she didn't get in any more trouble with Matt for ruining Ally's clothes. Even if he was mad, the balloons had been worth it. Somehow Mike had avoided his brother's anger, so he might not have not have known Mike was chilling with her. But did he really think an emotional pregnant woman could drive around, fill a car with balloons, and fill his house? He probably had heard about it from Mike the more she thought about it, but knowing Matt was waiting for the right time to get his revenge.

Eventually hunger caused Corey to rise and wander down the stairs. He had on a jeans and a black shirt. She laughed to herself that he had obviously remembered they had a little person in the house, normally she was lucky if he through on boxers sometimes, not that she was complaining. He gave her a good morning kiss and then went straight to work making some breakfast. The smell of pancakes soon got Ally wandering into the kitchen as well. Ally ate her food as she woke up. Ally was excited to hear she'd be helping Corey paint the baby's room. After they ate Josie gave her the painting outfit, helped her tie her hair back, the two went up. She would've loved to join them, but Corey was nervous with the baby and paint fumes. She rolled her eyes, but let him have his way that time.

Josie tried watching television but she was extremely bored before too long. She decided to check on how they were doing, but first picked up Ally's little bag and pulled out her camera. She could guess they would have some fun pictures going on. She headed up stairs to see how the blue paint was working out for the two of them. However, before going into the room, she paused to listen in on their conversation.

"So you've known Phil for a long time right?" Ally asked him. Josie laughed to herself. Her parents were in big trouble if she was already trying to find out about a guy from his friends.

"Who?"

"CM Punk."

"Oh, ok. Yea. Before he was in WWE we had some pretty good matches," Corey answered while obviously focusing on wherever he was painting.

"What kind of candy does he like?" she asked.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth. He's been eating kind of healthy lately. Why?"

"I just thought that if I had something he liked I could share. I know I'll be traveling a little less and taking care of my mommy, but if we go on the road I just wanted to be nice."

"We'll don't worry I'll see if I can find out anything for you ok?"

"Thanks, Uncle Corey," then like any kid or even most of their friends she went on to another topic, "I can't wait until the baby gets to see his new room. Do you guys know what you are going to name the baby?"

"We've got plenty of time to figure it out. Your Aunt Josie doesn't like a lot of my ideas. My mom wants Mathew, but there are way too many Matt's around here. But Aunt Josie might let me pick the middle name. Do you have any ideas?"

"I like the name Joey or Tommy," she said confidently.

"I'll make sure to add it to the list. Joseph Danger or Thomas Danger could work. Thank you. If you think of anything else you let me know."

"Once you guys pick a name, we could totally write it on the wall in pink."

"PINK? We'll talk about it. I did paint the one closet pink for you in the man cave remember."

Josie knocked on the door and opened it. They had the window open to let some fresh air in. It seemed Ally was in charge of as high as she could reach until the floor, and Corey went over spots and got the higher section. She was actually impressed with how much work they had been able to get done. She complimented their work and then looked them over. It looked like they had gotten more paint on themselves than the wall. Corey also had a heart drawn on his arm in the blue paint.

"We gotta make sure we get that paint out of your hair before your mom gets home. She said ok for a streak before, but that's a lot of blue on your head," she told Ally though giggles. She clicked a few pictures and told Ally now when the baby was old enough he would know how even before he was born she was helping get ready for him. She told them if they wanted she'd make up some grilled cheese for lunch and they could take a break.

When she went down to the kitchen she saw she had gotten a text from Matt that Tay was out of surgery and he would keep them updated. She told him Ally was fine, a little messy, but fine. She then put her phone down and went back to work on lunch. She made the painting crew wash their hands, and they all sat down to eat. Josie was just happy she didn't burn the grilled cheese and that they seemed to enjoy them. While they ate Ally happily talked about all the things she was going to help her mom with. Josie asked if she would help her too when the baby got there as well. Ally was thrilled to be asked. Josie figured Corey could use a break so she asked Ally if she wanted to help her make a gift for the baby. Ally was excited and quickly agreed.

Once Corey was back upstairs she pulled out a bag of crafting items. She had a little black onsie and some iron on letters. She also had a white tank top for Ally to decorate for herself. She told her she wanted to put on the baby's gift "Chicks dig me" because of what his daddy always said. Ally laughed and thought that would be awesome. Ally helped Josie sort out the letters to spell it and then Josie worked the iron and stuck them on. Once that was done they moved to Ally's shirt. Ally chose to use a lot more of the shapes Josie had purchased. And she decided to write "Mini Bourne" across the front. Josie had to laugh at that because she was pretty sure she heard Punk call Al that before. Ally's shirt also had a lot of glitter and colors. They put it on the counter that was in the sun in the kitchen and started to clean up.

Out of nowhere Josie felt a sharp pain in her gut. She leaned forward and grabbed the table to hold herself up.

"Aunt Josie are you ok?" she asked. Josie nodded but she was still trying to catch her breath from the shock. Ally quickly sprang into action and ran up the stairs to get Corey. Corey flew down the stairs, almost falling, and to the kitchen where Josie was now sitting.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This kid is a good listener. The doctor only said yesterday to expect to feel kicking, and he decides it's time."

"So you are ok?" Ally asked looking nervous.

"Ally, give me your hand," Ally was nervous but gave her hand over. Josie took her hand placing it on her stomach. Ally watched and all of a sudden felt a quick push against it. Her eyes popped open wide and she looked up at Josie.

"Is Is that the baby?" Josie nodded, "Uncle Corey, you need to let the baby tell you hi." He looked scared at first and placed his hand where Ally's had been. Once again the baby kicked. She commented how she couldn't believe the kid was so calm and now active that he realized what he could do. Corey said nothing but leaned forward and kissed her…getting the usual "EWWWW" out of Ally. She then reached to feel the kid kick again.

"He's going to be good at soccer," she commented still amazed she could feel the baby kick, "Can I see his picture again?"

Even though Corey was covered in paint he pulled the picture out of his back pocket. Corey eventually went back upstairs to finish the walls. Josie stayed in contact with Matt, and at the moment they decided Ally should just spend the night to give Tay time to rest. The little group managed to have a lot of fun during it. They made a trip across the yard to get Pip and check on the rabbit. Ally took a shower at home, with a little help from Josie to get the blue out of her hair. When they went back Pip and Ink played while they watched a movie. Ally fell asleep during it, after her busy day against Josie with her hand on her stomach so she didn't miss one moment of the baby kicking to say hi. Corey scooped her up and carried her up to the guest room followed by the kittens. Once they were set he returned to find Josie cleaning up.

"You are supposed to be relaxing," he commented.

"I'm folding a blanket, I can still do that," she said sticking out her tongue. They went upstairs to their own room and got ready for bed. Like Ally Corey's hand went straight to her pregnant bump when they curled up.

"Love you," he said.

"Me or the baby?" she asked because he was rubbing her stomach.

"Both, more than anything else in the whole wide world."

Corey fell asleep fast, and after some much internal begging the baby decided to relax a bit and Josie was able to as well. It had been a busy exciting day, and it felt nice to be able to relax.


	199. Chapter 199

Tay smiled as Matt had brought her some coffee after he got Ally from Josie's house and took her to school. Matt kept himself busy cleaning up the house.

"Baby relax would you? You're making me dizzy." Matt sat down telling her he was sorry. Tay told him it was ok. "But what's with the neon pink and purple paint you brought in?"

"Well I can't really get back at Josie for the balloon thing. But since Mike was with her he's getting the pay back."

"What are you going to do?" Tay asked, finding it amusing already.

"I was going to let Ally paint on the walls in his room. He would find it funny. If he doesn't I will. So I win either way."

"Why don't you also get him the princess canopy for his bed and get the princess sheets, blankets, pillow cases and the pink and purple princess crown for him as well." Matt's eyes lit up.

"Oh I knew there was I reason why I married you." Matt told her with a kiss.

"Here I was thinking you married me because you loved me. Boy was I wrong." Tay told him with a hurt tone.

"Aww baby I do love you and that's why I married you, but helping to plan shit on my brother is a plus."

"Oh don't worry baby I only married you for the sex." Tay told him getting up. Matt sat on the couch with his mouth open. "Matty baby close your mouth before you choke on a fly or something."

"I will get you back for that."

"You can't and wont. I'm injured. That's why you are my bitch well you're home and the fact Vince doesn't need you Monday means I get you for that as well."

"You have spent to much time with Josie." Matt said shaking his head as they headed out the door for the mall. They got all they princess things for Mike's bed along with a princess mirror, a huge crown wall sticker, princess rugs and a huge princess castle. "What are we going to be doing with all this stuff after we get Mike back?"

"We put it up until we have a little girl of our own. I'm sure Ally wont want any of it." Matt shrugged and paid for the stuff. Matt made a special trip out to the car with all the stuff as Tay wondered around a baby store looking at all the stuff they had. Tay bought a few little outfits. She was looking at a white bassinet with a blue ribbon around it.

"Baby they don't need it they have a crib." Matt said walking up to her.

"But they might want the little guy to sleep in their room for the first few months until he can sleep most the night. It would be easier. Plus if they have the bassinet with them where ever in the house they have him right there. And it would easier on Josie when Corey isn't home so she wont have to be running up and down the stairs all day long." Matt couldn't argue with that and everything Tay told him made sense. "I want one baby."

"Babe we don't have the need for one we don't have a baby for it."

"Not the bassinet Matt. I want a baby. A real one."

"What else would we get a doll? That would go over wonderfully with everyone. But Tay this is a serious matter. We can't just say lets have a baby."

"But we have Ally and I've been thinking about it. I can't wrestle forever and it would be nice to have kids now well Ally is still young."

"Baby when your shoulder gets better then we'll try well Ally's at school. If this is what you want." Tay kissed him.

"It is what I want. I can easily go help out with training at FCW. I'll still be involved with what I love." Matt hugged her and told her ok and kissed her. Matt paid for it and carried the box out to the car. They headed home. Matt went to work with getting everything set up in Mike's room.

Corey and Josie got Ally from school and walked in the house behind her. Matt sent her upstairs to change her clothes then she could draw hearts and flowers all over the walls in Uncle Mike's room. Ally was more then excited for that. Tay explained to Corey and Josie that it was Matt's way on getting back at Mike for helping with the balloons all over the house.

"So what's with the box over there with the big blue ribbon?" Corey asked trying to look to see what it was.

"I couldn't help but it get for you guys." Tay told them as they both went over to see what it was. Tay explained that it would easier for them when Corey wasn't around. Josie hugged her and told her thanks.

Ally run into Mike's room and started to paint flowers, hearts, butterfly's and everything else she could think was girly enough for him. Ally had just barely got finished painting when Mike walked through the door. Ally was all giggles. Mike looked at her funny and walked into his room.

"What the fuck Matthew? What the hell did you fucking do to my room? Mother fucker." Mike mumbled more under his breath. Tay was laughing so hard she was crying. Ally was laughing holding her hand out for money when Mike walked out. He handed her 50 bucks. "It's not funny."

"That's what you get for helping Josie with the balloons."

"Daddy told me I could paint the walls." Mike told her that he liked what she did but hated the princess junk. Matt told him that he would help take it down. Ally made sure she got the huge castle and the crown wall detail.

About 2 months later Tay was standing backstage ready to let everyone know what she was doing. Vince told her the job at FCW was hers and that he wished her all the best. Josie wouldn't freak out nor Mike as they were apart of helping Tay figure things out. Ally was hanging out with Phil and everyone else in the locker room. She was setting on Phil's lap sharing some gummy worms. If Phil didn't like them he ate them just for Ally. Ally was wearing her Mini Bourne shirt that Josie helped her make. Tay walked out to her music with the sling off her arm. She heard a bunch of cheers and a few boos mixed in.

"I know the last thing you want is someone out here talking but I'll make this quick." Tay looked around one last time taking the feeling in. She knew she could come back whenever she wanted to after this. But she was ready to move on with her life. "When I left here 2 months ago I told you that I wasn't sure if I would come back. Well with the help of my family and amazing friends I have came to the conclusion that it's time for me to step down and move on to the next part of my life where ever that takes me. But if I'm needed around here I'll be back just not anytime soon. Thank you to everyone that has supported me and hated me I came out here every night for all of you. I'll be seeing you all again one day." Tay dropped the mic holding back the tears that were ready to come out and walked up the ramp. She looked back at everything and headed through the curtain.

They headed home bright and early Tuesday morning. They got home late in the afternoon. Shortly after they got home they had someone pull in shortly after they did. Tay and Matt were shocked to see her but Ally was happy and hugged her.

"Matthew, Taylor a word in private please?" Mrs. Jensen said after hugging Ally and seeing how see was doing.

"Ally why don't you go check on your bunny." Matt told her. Ally smiled and headed up stairs as Matt and Tay had her come into the house. Mrs. Jensen cut straight to the chase.

"We've been watching you guys and I'm happy to say that we've saw enough over the lat few months." She dug out some papers. "This is all Ally's legal paper work. You are free to go in at any time and change her last name if that's what she wants. We wont be bugging you guys again." She told them getting up. "I'm sorry to hear about your shoulder." She told Tay as she let herself out. Matt got on the phone and made an impromptu bbq party for that night to celebrate with friends. Once Matt got off the phone they asked Ally if she wanted to change her last name. Ally didn't want to hurt their feelings over it but she wanted to keep her last name. Tay suggested that they could just add the Korklan name to the end of hers. Ally smiled and agreed to that. They were ready to move on with their life's where ever that took them. They knew at the end of each and everyday they had each other and their friends that were more like family then anything.


	200. Chapter 200

It was a typical barbeque day with the Florida Crew. It was hot and humid but they wouldn't let that stop them. Plus Corey wanted his mom to have the chance to meet everyone. Josie was a very uncomfortable pregnant woman, but she kept a smile on her face. For the past three months her stomach was growing and baby Tommy has decided kicking her bladder was a lot of fun. She had also adjusted to the fact she was fat, sometimes. But as Tay kept reminding her it was a good fat like an avocado or something. She had also promised to help her shed the baby weight now that she was hanging around which also helped. Josie and Corey's house was set and full of stuff for the baby thanks to Tay and Ally planning a baby shower. Even though Josie hadn't been traveling and pretty much hanging in her own house unless she decided to waddle across the backyards, she had no clue. They were sneaky, and had Mrs. C stash everything. She had baby clothes, toys, and gag gifts from her friends. Two or so years ago when everything started she never imagined this is where she'd be. And most importantly, she had never felt happier.

The party was full swing with the boys playing with Ally in the pool, Matt grilling, and the girls chilling at the patio table. Mrs. C was talking about how she had the tattoo itch and needed more than her little flower. Tay was making plans to do that once Josie could go too. And Corey's Mom laughed and observed everyone. She was happy her son had found nice people so far from home. Josie loved Corey's mom, and she had been so much help that she had actually admitted it. If she dropped anything on the floor, there was no way she'd ever be able to pick it up and he was there.

Mid sentence Josie felt a sharp pain. The women at the table paused and looked at her. She didn't know how he did it, but Corey dripping wet was right by her side. She kept her head down knowing everyone in the yard was looking at her.

"Corey, can you grab my purse," she got out. He did it right away, "Give Ally everything that's in it."

"Why? Are you ok?" Josie felt a whoosh of liquid between her legs along with the pain.

"And maybe a garden hose. I'm pretty sure my water just broke and I'm going into labor."

"Eww," came from Tyler who was looking at her.

"Shut the fuck up, Tyler. I will fucking kill you." Everyone went into motion. Ally squealed with excitement the baby was coming. Mike ran across the yard to get Corey's car and to drive it around the block so they could get her in it easily. As the guys helped Josie walk to the car, Ally took her hand.

"Aunt Josie, I think I'll let the cursing go. It's for a good reason." That got a laugh and a nice distraction for a second until another contraction hit.

"Thank you, Al. But take it," She looked up at Matt, Tay, and Corey walking with her to wait for Mike. "This is all three of your fucking faults. I can obviously deal with a shitload of pain with my ink, but this fucking hurt."

Tay laughed, "How is it my fault? You met Corey before me."

"You have a point, FUCK. Fuck you Matt and Fuck you other Matt I call Corey. Fuck. Ally do I have enough money to cover this?"

"Sorry, Aunt Josie, but I lost count. Now get to the hospital and go get me a cousin."

"Ok, I'll try. They better have the fucking drugs ready. You guys know I fucking stay away from stuff, but Fuck do I need them." Mike then flew around the corner, skidding the tires and pulling up in front of the house. Luckily Corey had thought ahead and had a change of clothing for himself as well as Josie in the back of the car. Corey's mom got in the car first. "Sorry about the slime on patio, Matt."

"Could've been worse, you could've been chilling in the pool to cool off," he said with a laugh, "now get going."

"Yea, that would suck," Tyler said, "It's along way until Tuesday when the cleaners come."

"You remember that now, dumbass."

"Love you too, Jos," he said just laughing as they closed the door. Corey jumped into the driver's seat, said a quick good bye, and that they would see them all later.

The group just stared at the break lights vanishing down the road before all laughing.

"That was fun," Mike laughed.

"Can we go to the hospital, Mom?" Ally asked.

"Labor sometimes takes a little while, but we'll clean up and shower. Maybe get a balloon for their mailbox. And head over. What do you think?" Ally smiled and went inside to get a shower first, so they could leave sooner.

Josie could not believe the amount of pain she was in. Corey's mom kept telling her it was fine, normal, and ended with something good. Josie mumbled something about that procreation was dumb. Corey had called ahead, so there was a nurse with a wheel chair waiting when they pulled up. Corey's mom took the car to park and said she'd be inside in a second. By the time she got to the room they had set Josie up in, Josie and Corey were changed into scrubs and ready.

"What do you mean it's too late for drugs?" Josie asked or well screamed.

"The baby is almost ready to make his entrance into the world," the doctor said looking up from where he was checking.

"Isn't it supposed to take longer?" she asked.

"Sometimes. But consider yourself lucky. It will be over soon."

"Don't worry, babe, you are doing great," Corey told her looking up from his phone.

"Get off your phone, boy."

"Sorry, had to let the twitter-verse know I'm going to be a daddy."

She rolled her eyes, and let out a scream, "You did this!"

Corey's mother just laughed, "I blamed your father too. But trust me Josie, it's all worth it." The doctors were going to ask Corey's mother to leave but Josie begged and demanded she stayed because if she killed her son, she wanted a backup person to keep her focused. Unlike all her friends, her relationship with her own family was non existent. It felt nice to have a mother like figure to deal with. Maybe if she was in a good mood she'd send her actual family a birth announcement. The doctor got himself ready and prepared himself between her legs, as the nurses came in. If it wasn't for the pain, it would be awkward.

"Ok, Miss," the nurse told her, "We are going to start trying to push your little guy out." They started doing the breathing and the pushing. Corey holding on to Josie's hand and telling her she was doing great. "We are crowning."

"Oh fuck." Everything after that moment was a blur until the pain suddenly lessened and the cry broke through the noise of the room. Josie opened her eyes as they showed her the crying child. She turned to Corey who also had tears streaming down his face. His mother was just smiling. They took the baby to clean it, and made sure Josie was ok. She was still in a little shock that she just had a baby. She saw Corey reach for his bag and ask if they could put her son in this.

They finally handed the baby wrapped up in a blanket and a little black hat with a skull. She lowered the blanket to see what Corey had put him in. It was a little onsie with a tattooed style heart that said mom inside. She smiled and pulled him down by his shirt to kiss him. His mother was calling family and sending pictures out. Josie knew she looked like shit, but she didn't care. Not with the little baby sleeping in her arms. She passed the baby to Corey. She had never seen his eyes light up the way they did. He talked to baby, while Josie found her phone to get her own pictures.

A few hours later everyone came to visit. Corey's mom had helped Josie tie up her hair, and made her feel more presentable. Comments like

"How did you make something so cute?" came from either Tyler or Mike. Luckily for them Josie was still a bit out of it, and hadn't been able to tell.

"He's too adorable," Tay had said. Ally had a full conversation with him, telling the baby about his room, how she was going to help, and that they were going to be great friends.

"What name did you decide?" Matt asked taking his turn holding the baby.

"Thomas Danger Polinsky."

"You got away with danger as a middle name?" Mike asked, "Awesome!" He turned to Tyler and they high fived. Everyone just shook their heads.

After a little while, Corey walked away for a second and went for his bag. He looked around the room, knowing this was the perfect time. He had stashed the ring in there knowing she would never look in what could be a smelly gym bag. He forced a cough to get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being here for us today. Also, as you all know, because I have been bugging you for ideas, I bought a ring a little while ago. Now here surrounded by everyone we love, and our new baby, I know it's perfect," He dropped to a knee next to the hospital bed as her eyes nearly popped out, "Josie, we've been through so much. Good and bad. You tried to push me away and I never let you. I knew from the start you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We have a house, a baby, and I want to make it official. Josie, will you marry me?" He opened the box and the whole group held their breaths waiting. Tears appeared in Josie's eyes, and she nodded her head yes.

"I know we have Tommy and a house together, but you sure you really want to be legally stuck with me?" she asked him.

"Forever," he took her hand as the room let a giant cheer and then he kissed her. She looked down at her finger to see a diamond with two black stones beside it. In the center of the diamond he had found someone to engrave a little skull. It was beautiful and perfect for them.

"I love you," she told him before pulling him in for another kiss. Once they were finished, everyone congratulated them and joked around that it was about time. Matt joked that it was a good thing he had been holding Thomas during that or the poor baby would've been squished.

Everyone stayed a little bit longer which also lead to some comic relief as well. Randomly Tommy needed his diaper changed and some how Corey convinced Mike and Tyler to see how it was done and give him assistance. And the second the cold air hit him, Tommy decided he had to go again and almost hit the guys. That caused everyone to laugh that the kid had already joined in with messing with the two of them. Shortly after that everyone decided to leave so that the couple would relax. They all planned to catch up soon, because they were probably going to let Josie and Tommy go home the next day.

Ally was exhausted by the time they got home and Matt had to carry her up to bed. He then came down the stairs to find Tay walking in the house with a very confused Ink. She was explaining about the baby and that she'd see her family tomorrow. Pip started jumping at Tay's feet trying to get his friend. She put her down and they ran off as she sat next to Matt on the couch.

"This was actually such an amazing day," Matt commented, "Those two are going to make great parents."

"Oh yea. Not as good as us, but they'll still pretty awesome." Matt had been with Tay long enough to read Tay's mind and knew something was bugging her.

"Are you ok, babe?" he asked.

"Um…just thinking," she laughed. He looked at her confused, "But there is something I have to tell you. I would've told you sooner but I didn't want to take any attention from Josie and Corey's day." He looked at her confused, "You know how our little group can never have life be calm and normal for even a second? Between psychos, work, randomly adopting an amazing kid, and Tyler camping out in the yard." He nodded and smiled thinking about everything they had faced, "We'll I went to the doctors on Monday when you were on the road…"

"Is everything ok?" he asked nervously.

"More than ok. Even if I was thinking about going back into the ring, it's going to have to wait. I can't imagine things getting any better. Matt, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"

Matt sat in silence for a second letting it sink in. He said nothing and pulled her in for a kiss. He then ran up the stairs to get their sleeping first child.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I just couldn't wait to tell you what your Mom just told me. You are going to be getting a brother or a sister." That woke Ally right up and she let out a loud squeal. "I love you, Mom. I love you too, Dad. I'm so excited. And with Tommy I'll know everything about babies so I'll be able to help. Thank you," she gave them a big hug, "I can't wait to be a big sister!"

Ally was too excited to go back to sleep right away so they ended up all watching a movie together as a family. Tay and Matt couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened to get them to this point. The good and bad times, love had gotten them through. They had so much love to give that they couldn't wait to share it with their baby and friends. They were stronger than they could've ever imagined being and couldn't complain about anything. They were happy, and life was perfect. Everyone was in such a great place, and as far as they were concerned it could only get better.

**Thank you to everyone that has Read, reviewed and alerted this story, but this is were we are ending the story!**


End file.
